Love Traders
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: UA Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki.Kanon et Saga doivent quitter précipitamment la Grèce et partent pour le Japon.Une rencontre va leur ouvrir les portes d'un monde de luxe et de luxure,dangereux et fascinant.Chap 25 en ligne.EN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Le hasard fait bien les choses

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**_"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" _Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire.Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de http://mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 1****: Le hasard fait bien les choses…**

Lundi 2 avril 2007.

L'appartement n'étais pas très grand ni très récent mais il était propre et tranquille, et le loyer était correct pour un logement meublé situé en banlieue d'Athènes. Les stores déroulant étaient baissés pour que la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi ne transforme pas la chambre en une étuve invivable. Si la météo continuait ainsi, ce début de printemps augurait un été caniculaire comme la Grèce n'en avait pas connu très souvent.

Le ventilateur du plafond faisait entendre un doux ronronnement et brassait un air chaud et sec. Dans l'unique chambre du logement, un homme grand, élancé aux longs cheveux bleus était occupé à remplir quatre sacs de voyage avec des vêtements. Il semblait nerveux à en juger par ses gestes vifs. Il allait de l'armoire à la commode, du placard à la penderie mais il fut forcer d'admettre qu'il ne pourrait pas tout faire tenir dans ces quatre sacs, si grands soient-ils. Le poids de bagages étant limité sur les avions, il fallait donc faire un choix. Il se figea en entendant la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. D'un bond silencieux, il se glissa derrière le mur, son Beretta à la main. Il attendit un instant, la porte fut refermée. Il sortit de sa cachette comme un diable de sa boite et pointa son arme sur l'intrus, un éclat meurtrier dans le regard.

- Wow ! C'est moi !

- Bordel ! Saga ! Tu peux pas dire que c'est toi quand tu rentres ?

- Du calme ! Et range ça !

- T'en as mis du temps ! grinça Kanon en glissant l'arme dans la ceinture de son jeans.

- Y avait du monde au magasin.

- Viens voir les sacs, poursuivit-il en regagnant la chambre suivit de son frère. On pourra pas tout emporter. Va falloir qu'on laisse des trucs.

- Tant pis, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Ton joujou aussi faudra que tu le laisses ici.

- Je sais. Je démonterai nos armes et j'irai jeter les pièces un peu partout dans les poubelles et le port.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous reste à mettre là dedans ?

- Nos affaires de toilettes, les brosses à dents et le dentifrice que tu viens de prendre. Combien y nous reste de fric ?

- Une fois sur place on aura environ cinq mille euros, autant dire rien, répondit Saga en se laissant tomber sur le lit qui émit un grincement sinistre. Il alluma une cigarette et regarda son frère qui s'activait toujours, ce reflet vivant de lui-même, son double parfait, son jumeau. Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta le front du bout de l'index et recracha la fumée par les narines.

- Tu crois qu'on a pris la bonne décision ? finit-il par lui demander.

- Si t'as une autre solution, j'suis preneur. Parce que me retrouver de l'autre coté de la planète, dans un pays avec une culture complètement différente, une mentalité complètement différente, avec tout complètement différent, ça m'emballe pas des masses.

Kanon s'assit à coté de son frère et lui prit la cigarette des doigts sur laquelle il tira deux fois avant de lui rendre.

- Moi non plus ! Mais on peut plus rester ici ! se résigna Saga.

- Là-dessus on est bien d'accord. Arslan finira par nous retrouver et j'me demande comment on a fait pour lui échapper jusqu'à présent.

- Mouais ! On a était prudent et on a eu de la chance !

- La chance c'est une compagne infidèle ! A la première occasion, elle te baise ! Et on risque de commettre une erreur un jour ou l'autre. On n'est pas infaillible ! Alors vaut mieux mettre un max d'espace entre lui et nous. Et le Japon c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus éloigné !

Kanon avait parlé d'un ton amer. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Quitter la Grèce n'était pas une option dans son choix de vie, mais se faire tuer encore moins, et vu les circonstances, les deux frères n'avaient pas d'autre solution s'ils voulaient fêter leur vingt-quatrième anniversaire. A bien y réfléchir, ce qu'ils avaient fait ne leur avaient pas vraiment apporté la vie qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir s'offrir. Détourner un pactole de cent mille euros aurait dû leur permettre de mener une vie aisée pendant un certain temps. Leur erreur avait été de ne pas quitter le pays immédiatement. Arslan avait commencé à les traquer et ils avaient dû se cacher. Au début, ils avaient quand même mené la belle vie. Hôtels et voitures de luxe dans des villes loin d'Athènes, restaurant et vêtements chics et puis les choses avaient dégénérées petit à petit. Les hôtels devinrent de plus en plus miteux, les voitures également, il n'y avait que leurs jolies fringues qu'ils avaient conservées. Et ils étaient revenus dans la capitale, la ville qu'ils connaissaient le mieux.

En résumé, ils avaient vraiment mal assuré leurs arrières. Et maintenant, ils n'avaient presque plus rien. S'exiler à l'autre bout de la terre n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre mais c'était la plus sensée. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas idiots, bien au contraire. Ils étaient même plutôt rusés et intelligents mais il leur fallut admettre qu'ils s'étaient laissé aveuglé par autant d'argent. A vingt-quatre ans, on peut perdre facilement la tête devant de telle somme, on n'a pas encore la sagesse que confère la maturité. Et voilà le résultat. Ca faisait des mois qu'ils se terraient comme des rats, à constamment regarder par dessus leur épaule. Ils n'avaient jamais l'esprit en paix, pas un instant de répit sauf lorsqu'ils regagnaient leur petit appartement.

- Tu veux bien terminer ? demanda Kanon. Je vais démonter les armes et les jeter. En revenant j'prendrais à manger !

- Fais gaffe !

- Ouais, je sais…

Saga se remit à respirer normalement lorsque que Kanon franchit la porte d'entrée avec un sac McDonald à la main. Il avait terminé leurs bagages et s'était assis devant la petite télévision en attendant le retour de son frère. Ils mangèrent en silence ou presque. Ensuite, ils refirent une dernière fois le point sur ce qu'ils devaient faire le lendemain et allèrent se coucher. Leur avion décollait à 07h00, et ils en avaient pour au moins onze heures de vol. Le dernier plaisir qu'ils s'étaient offert, fut des prendre des places en première classe. Ils n'en auraient peut-être plus jamais l'occasion. Ils allèrent se coucher et malgré leur inquiétude, ils s'endormirent rapidement, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants, à l'orphelinat…

* * *

Mardi 3 avril 2007.

Un taxi se gara sur une des places dévolues aux dépôts de passagers et le chauffeur aida le jeune homme à sortir les bagages du coffre. Après avoir payé la course, il tenta tant bien que mal de porter les valises.

- Seiya ! Ne peux-tu aller chercher un chariot au lieu de risquer bêtement un tour de rein ? fit la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Oui, vous avez raison mademoiselle Saori.

Il reposa les valises et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le fameux chariot qu'il chargea. Sur la quarantaine de kilos autorisés par passager, il devait bien y en avoir trente-deux ou trente-trois uniquement pour la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un sac à main d'un blanc immaculé blanc à assorti à son tailleur Chanel et ses escarpins, elle ne fit pas un geste pour aider son secrétaire particulier à pousser le chariot jusqu'au guichet. Il enregistra leurs bagages et ils se rendirent en salle d'embarquement. Elle posa son sac et son vanity sur l'un des fauteuils et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle Saori ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… répondit-elle machinalement. Peux-tu me redonner mon emploi du temps des prochains jours ?

Il ouvrit son petit ordinateur et commença à lui énumérer ses rendez-vous. Le coiffeur, l'esthéticienne, son déjeuné avec son frère, son diné avec son frère, le lendemain matin son petit déjeuné avec son frère. Sa visite à la maison de retraite, une autre à l'orphelinat et l'après-midi elle devait se rendre au chevet d'une amie gravement malade. Et bien sûr, ses cours de tai-chi pour toute la semaine.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui mademoiselle.

- Ca me reviendra plus tard…

Elle recommença à marcher de long en large, sa longue chevelure mauve balançant dans on dos au rythme de ses pas. Elle les vit arriver. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait observer des jumeaux adultes. Il était plus fréquent de voir des enfants. Elle ne se gêna pas pour les regarder tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à elle. Elle les trouva très séduisant et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. De plus ils étaient élégants, avaient une démarche assurée, voilà deux hommes qui avaient confiance en eux. Pourtant, elle remarqua les regards qu'ils jetaient autour d'eux, comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Peut-être était-ce des triplés et ils attendaient le troisième ? Elle sourit à cette idée et se détourna pour poursuivre ses va et vient. En revenant sur ses pas, ils n'étaient plus là.

_- Les passagers du vol 1546 pour Tokyo, embarquement immédiat porte D3._

Elle attrapa son sac et son vanity et se dirigea vers la porte indiquée, son secrétaire sur les talons. L'hôtesse prit leur carte d'embarquement et leur indiqua l'escalier qui menait aux premières classes.

- Ah oui, je sais ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers Seiya qui faillit lâcher son ordinateur. Je dois aller faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau pour Mû et Shion. C'était leur anniversaire il y a quelques jours.

- Je vous accompagnerai.

- Oui, nous verrons… N'oublie pas de le noter.

- Je fais ça dès que nous serons installés.

Lorsque Kanon et Saga entrèrent dans l'avion, ils montèrent l'étroit escalier pour arriver dans l'espace réservée aux premières classes. Une ravissante hôtesse japonaise leur indiqua leurs places et après avoir enfermé leur bagage de cabine dans le compartiment au dessus de leur tête, ils s'assirent. Ils se regardèrent et réprimèrent un terrible fou rire. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé se retrouver un jour à bord d'un avion, entouré d'un tel confort. Les fauteuils étaient larges et pouvaient se transformer en lit. Devant eux, il y avait une console avec un écran pour regarder des films ou jouer à des jeux vidéo. Les écouteurs du casque individuel étaient enveloppés d'une protection en plastique transparent, assurance que personne ne les avait eus sur les oreilles avant. Question d'hygiène. Les veilleuses au dessus de leur tête diffusaient une douce lumière pas du tout agressive mais suffisante pour lire un journal.

- Alors j'ai bien fait non ? chuchota Kanon à son frère.

- Faut avouer que c'est un truc à faire au moins une fois dans sa vie, consentit sur le même ton Saga en mettant une petite tape affectueuse sur la main de son frère.

- Et au moins, si on veut dormir, se sera plus confortable. On a onze heures de vol.

- Hier je me demandais encore si on avait fait le bon choix, maintenant j'ai qu'une envie, qu'on décolle !

Soudain le regard de Saga se fixa sur l'entrée de la cabine. Kanon fit volte-face, s'attendant à voir les sbires d'Arslan mais au lieu de ça, il croisa le magnifique regard bleu et brillant d'une très belle jeune femme japonaise. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait rangea quelques affaires dans le compartiment du haut tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de Kanon après avoir adressé un timide sourire aux jumeaux qu'ils lui rendirent bien volontiers.

- C'est mignon tout plein ça, murmura Kanon à l'oreille de son frère.

- On dirait qu'on va faire un voyage des plus agréables, rétorqua celui-ci avec un sourire amusé en reconnaissant les intonations du dragueur dans la voix de son jumeau.

- J'espère que les toilettes sont spacieuses ! reprit-il

- Mouais ! C'est le seul endroit où on peut avoir un peu d'intimité !

Ils rirent doucement et s'installèrent confortablement. Saga jeta un œil à la liste de films que proposait la Japan Airlines alors que Kanon feuilletait un dépliant touristique sur le Japon.

- On aura pas vraiment le temps de faire du tourisme tu sais, fit Saga le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Oui, mais c'est un bon début pour nous faire une idée de ce qui nous attend…

- La première chose à faire c'est trouver un hôtel pas cher et chercher un job.

- Tu crois que j'l'ignore ? J'espère qu'on va pas trop galérer !

- De toute façon dans le pire des cas, on sera expulsé du Japon et il nous renverrons en Grèce à leur frais !

- T'as une drôle de façon de voir les choses ! Pourquoi tu pars battu ?

- Je pars pas battu ! Je dis juste que c'est ce qui peut nous arriver de pire ! Tiens, je vais regarder la trilogie de Matrix. Ca devrait couvrir une bonne partie du vol, fit-il d'une voix détachée en changeant de sujet.

La jeune femme avait entendu le début de leur conversation. Bien qu'ils parlent en grec, elle n'eut aucun problème pour comprendre. Férue de langues étrangères et douée pour leur apprentissage, à presque vingt-quatre ans, elle parlait couramment l'anglais, l'italien, le grec, et le français. De plus, elle était toujours en voyage et les occasions ne lui manquaient pas de pouvoir pratiquer. Ainsi donc ils allaient au Japon pour visiter mais pour ça, ils allaient devoir travailler mais n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire ni comment ils allaient s'y prendre. Elle s'installa confortablement, jeta un œil à son secrétaire qui, après avoir noté ses dernières instructions, commençait déjà à somnoler.

Quelque chose chez ses deux garçons l'attendrissait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle pensa longtemps à eux, plusieurs heures après le décollage. Elle se décida à leur parler.

* * *

Mercredi 4 avril 2007, Tokyo.

Le Star Hill Hôtel situé dans le centre ville de Tokyo était le siège de l'empire touristique Kido qui s'étendait sur les cinq continents. Il méritait largement ses cinq étoiles. Son luxe inouï et l'étendue des services qu'il offrait à ses clients étaient stupéfiants. C'était une tour de verre et d'acier brillante comme un diamant, une flèche qui semblait s'élancer à l'assaut du ciel. Quarante étages abritant deux cent trente chambres et suites. Au trente-huitième et trente-neuvième étage, il y avait les bureaux et au dernier, les appartements privés du président directeur général et de ses collaborateurs les plus proches.

C'était une belle journée. Assis derrière son bureau, Dohko Kido vérifiait la valeur des actions de son groupe et les emplois du temps de ses employés. Il leva la tête et parcourut la pièce de son regard vert et profond qui semblait voir des choses que personne d'autre ne voyait. Pourtant, il n'y avait que des meubles sous ses yeux. Les canapés rebondis qui ouvraient leurs bras moelleux, invitant au repos, le bar en acajou et laiton, les étagères, les tables basses et dans la chambre, l'armoire, le lit et les chevets en teck ou en sycomore. Les tissus muraux ou d'ameublement se déclinaient en nuances de rouge, noir, jaune et orange à motif ou unis.

Derrière lui, le mur entier était une immense baie vitrée de quatre mètres de haut, protégée par des stores à lamelles en bambou d'un rouge foncé, presque bordeaux. Deux panneau coulissant donnaient accès à une immense terrasse en partie couverte par une pergola en fer forgé ou s'accrochaient des glycines mauves et blanches sous laquelle trônait une table ronde qui pouvait accueillir douze convives à coté d'un bar. Plus loin, en plein soleil, l'eau d'une piscine miroitait accolée à un grand jacuzzi le tout entourés de transat qui n'attendaient que des corps alanguis par le farniente. Et tout autour de la balustrade, au sol, d'énormes pots étaient plantés de bambous qui créaient comme un mur mobile sous la caresse du vent, isolant complètement du monde extérieur.

Son regard s'arrêta sur deux sabres japonais dans leurs fourreaux, posés sur leur présentoir. Le katana, le plus long et le plus court, le wakisashi. Dohko était le quatrième de la famille à les posséder. Ils avaient été offerts à son arrière grand-père en 1905 par l'Empereur Meiji par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses collaborateurs pour conduite héroïque pendant la guerre contre la Russie(1). Malgré qu'il n'eut jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour son père qui était dur, froid et intransigeant, alors que lui aurait voulu qu'il lui montre un peu d'affection, il avait conservé ces sabres avec lesquels Mitsumasa Kido avait formé son fils aux arts martiaux. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur que lui infligeait le plat de la lame du katana lorsque son mouvement n'était pas parfait. Petit à petit, Dohko s'était endurci et ne supportait plus la médiocrité. Il était exigeant avec les membres de son entourage et encore plus avec lui-même. La seule qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux, c'était sa jeune sœur, Saori. Elle le menait par le bout du nez et il le savait. Mais il était incapable de lui dire non.

Rejeté par leur père, elle n'avait pas connu leur mère, décédée alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. La fillette fut élevée par une nourrice à qui elle s'attacha comme si c'était sa propre mère. Mais son père ne venait jamais la voir. Il demandait de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, histoire de dire qu'il s'inquiétait de son sort. Et contre toute attente, Dohko lui en avait énormément voulu de ne pas être plus attentionné avec sa petite sœur. Il essayait de passer du temps avec elle malgré l'interdiction de leur père. Et Saori vit en lui la figure paternelle qui lui manquait tant. Ils développèrent des liens très forts qui ne s'étaient jamais démentis jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsque Dohko hérita de l'empire Kido, la première des choses qu'il fit, fut de le partager avec sa sœur en lui vendant quarante-cinq pour cent des parts du groupe alors que lui en conservait cinquante et un pour cent. Les quatre pour cent restant avait étaient mises en bourse.

Mais Mitsumasa, même s'il ne s'intéressait pas à sa fille avait fait en sorte qu'elle reçoive une éducation irréprochable. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle risque d'entacher le nom des Kido par une maladresse quelconque. Elle avait fait de brillantes études linguistiques et envisageait même de devenir préceptrice au palais impérial pour les enfants des employés malgré son jeune âge. Le nom de sa famille lui ouvrait pas mal de portes. Mais alors qu'elle allait se lancer dans cette voie, le grand et tout puissant Mitsumasa Kido mourut d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Dohko lui assura qu'elle pourrait désormais faire ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il lui fournirait de quoi assurer un train de vie royal. Mais les dividendes obtenus par les bénéfices du groupe, étant astronomiques, c'était plus que suffisant pour la jeune femme. Elle décida de voyager, en particulier dans les pays dont elle avait appris la langue afin de continuer à pratiquer pour ne pas oublier. Mais elle avait un énorme défaut. C'était une joueuse invétérée. De nombreux Casino à travers le monde la connaissait bien pour les sommes qu'elle avait tant perdues que gagnées.

L'horloge à balancier sonna 11h30 et le sortit de ses pensées. Il prit le téléphone et appela le room-service pour demander qu'on lui apporte son repas vers midi. On toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Salut ! fit l'homme avec un sourire franc.

- Shion ! Ca va ?

- Et toi ?

- Ca va. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Je voulais juste te rappeler que…

- T'as mangé ? le coupa son patron.

- Quoi ? Euh… non !

Dohko reprit le téléphone et ordonna qu'on lui porte un repas pour deux tout en faisant signe à son visiteur de s'asseoir. Connaissant les goûts de son ami, il commanda sans rien lui demander.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas déjeuné ensemble.

- Euh… c'est vrai que ça fait un moment !

- T'es débordé, c'est ça ?

- Un peu mais pas plus que d'habitude.

- Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas plus souvent manger avec moi ? fit semblant de s'indigner le chef du clan Kido.

- Dohko, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'invite à ta table, je te rappelle. C'est toi qui décide avec qui tu déjeunes.

Une petite lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Dohko qui n'échappa pas à Shion. Ils étaient amis depuis qu'ils avaient dix ans et ils ne s'étaient presque jamais quittés. Au décès de son père, tout naturellement il avait demandé à son ami d'être son bras droit et de l'aider à gérer la société. Shion avait accepté immédiatement, sans même réfléchir. Et depuis trois ans, ils s'étaient partagé les tâches. Mais la décision finale appartenait toujours au boss.

- J'ai pas vu ton secrétaire en entrant.

- Shiryu ? Il est au Mexique, à Cancun. On a un petit soucis avec le directeur de l'hôtel et je l'ai envoyé sur place. Au fait, tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui. Saori revient aujourd'hui. Son avion atterrit vers dix-sept heures.

Un petit sourire éclaira le beau visage de Dohko qui regarda son ami d'un air complice. Elle était partie trois semaines, et malgré les coups de téléphones et les conversations par webcams, elle lui avait manqué. Shion comprit ce regard.

- Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

- S'il te plait. Et tu la ramènes immédiatement ici !

- Non! Je vais d'abord lui faire faire la visite guidée de Tokyo ! plaisanta son collaborateur. A cet instant le téléphone sonna et Shion décrocha.

- Bureau de monsieur Kido, j'écoute.

_- Shion ? C'est moi !_

- Saori ? Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

_- Très bien. Dis, ce serait gentil si tu venais me chercher à Narita(2)._

- Ton frère vient de me dire la même chose.

_- Génial ! On se voit tout à l'heure alors. Tu peux me passer __mon frère_

- Oui, à tout à l'heure ! Tiens ! fit-il en tendant le combiné à Dohko.

- Allo ?

_- Salut grand frère !_

- Salut princesse ! Alors ce voyage ?

_- On en parlera quand je serais rentrée. Est-ce qu'il reste une suite libre au dernier ?_

- Pourquoi ?

_- J'ai fait la connaissance de deux touristes grecs qui vont visiter le Japon mais ils n'ont pas encore trouvé d'hôtel. Je me disais qu'on pourrait les héberger quelques jours, le temps qu'ils s'organisent. Ils sont très sympathiques, tu verras._

- Ils connaissent nos tarifs ?

_- Dohko, je les invite. __On va__ pas les faire payer quand même !_

- Heureusement que c'est pas toi qui gère la boite, on aurait fait faillite depuis longtemps si tu ne fais payer personne !

_- N'exagère pas ! Alors ? De toute façon si tu refuses, je les prends chez moi !_

- D'accord. Tu peux les amener ! soupira son frère qui n'était pas très emballé à l'idée que deux inconnus vivent sous le même toit que sa petite sœur.

_- Merci Dohko ! T'es un amour ! _

La communication fut coupée. Dohko regarda un instant le combiné en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Alors ?

- Ma sœur rentre avec deux touristes un peu perdus ! lui confia-t-il d'une voix atone. On va les héberger le temps qu'ils se retournent.

- La suite Fuji est libre.

- Va pour la Fuji. Alors, tu arrives à recruter ?

- Bof ! Certains partent en courant quand je commence à leurs détailler les différentes tâches qu'ils auront à accomplir auprès des clients exigeants et capricieux. Curieusement, ce n'est pas le contrat spécial mais celui de base qui les rebute. Le fait d'être au service de personnes richissimes et capricieuses à l'extrême ne les emballe pas trop malgré tous les avantages que j'ai longuement énumérés. D'autres trouvent que le salaire n'est pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on leur demande sans même connaître les tarifs pratiqués dans la profession, alors que c'est nous qui payons le mieux. Y a toujours un truc qui colle pas.

- Une mauvaise passe. T'inquiète pas.

- J'm'quiète pas. C'est juste qu'on a des clients en attente et leur patience à des limites. Ils finiront par aller voir la concurrence.

- Justement, je regardais les missions de nos hôtes. On va peut-être pouvoir satisfaire certains clients et faire patienter les autres.

- Ah ! Voilà le déjeuné ! se récria Shion visiblement affamé en remerciant d'un sourire la jeune employée qui venait de leur apporter une petite table roulante. On va sur la terrasse ?

* * *

Plus tôt, dans l'avion…

Saga avait fini par s'endormir. La fatigue et la tension nerveuse accumulées depuis plusieurs semaines avaient eu raison de lui. Il se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et n'avait pas résisté longtemps. A coté de lui, Kanon regardait "JFK" d'Oliver Stone avec Kevin Costner. Il n'y avait pas de version en grec alors opta pour la version originale puisqu'il parlait couramment l'anglais. Et c'est ce que Saori en avait déduit après avoir vérifié sur son propre écran.

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle en touchant pour attirer son attention.

Kanon sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait. Il mit le film sur pause, enleva son casque et se redressa sur son siège.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, répondit-il, charmeur.

- Je vois que vous étudiez un dépliant touristique ?

- Vous parlez grec ?

- Oui. Vous venez donc visiter mon beau pays ? lui rétorqua-t-elle dans sa langue natale. Kanon sourit franchement. Elle décida de ne pas parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Vous avez un très bon accent, la complimenta-t-il en revenant à l'anglais.

- Merci. C'est un voyage organisé ?

- Euh, non ! On préfère se débrouiller seuls. C'est plus amusant !

- Votre accent en anglais est également excellent.

- Nous avons vécu quelques mois en Angleterre et nous nous efforçons de continuer à le parler pour ne pas oublier. C'est un atout aujourd'hui de parler correctement l'anglais.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous contredirai. Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez choisi le Japon ?

- Pourquoi pas le Japon !

- C'est un très beau pays. Même si les médias ont fait des nous des bêtes de travail stressées, nous savons prendre le temps d'apprécier la vie. Les Japonais sont des gens qui débordent de gentillesse et notre hospitalité n'est plus à vanter. Je m'appelle Saori Kido, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main assortit d'un splendide sourire.

- Kanon Siramidis et la belle au bois dormant à coté, c'est mon frère Saga.

- Vous savez un peu ce que vous allez visiter ?

- Eh bien tous les lieux intéressants mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de plan établit. Nous n'avons même pas réservé d'hôtel. On part un peu à l'aventure.

- Je crois que c'est encore la plus belle façon de découvrir un pays. Sinon vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Euh… en fait nous sommes de simples employés mais nous avons économisé sous par sous pour faire ce voyage. Nous sommes… livreurs tout simplement.

- Vous dites ça comme si vous en aviez honte. Il n'y a pas de sot métier mon cher Kanon.

- Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

- Je suis l'héritière du groupe Kido. C'est mon frère qui dirige la boite. Moi j'ai fait des études linguistiques. Je parle quatre langues.

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Qui ne connait pas le groupe Kido spécialisé dans le tourisme sous toutes ses formes ? Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était assis à coté d'une milliardaire et qu'elle était aussi sympathique que ravissante. Ils discutèrent ainsi, de tout et de rien, pendant un long moment. Saga s'éveilla et son frère fit les présentations.

- C'est incroyable cette ressemblance, finit par dire la jeune femme. A part la couleur des cheveux, vous êtes… pareils !

Ils rirent de bon cœur réveillant pour le coup le jeune homme qui dormait. Saori les présenta mais Seiya fut plutôt réservé.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver mademoiselle Saori, lui glissa-t-il

- Oui, il était temps ! Ecoutez, poursuivit-elle à l'adresse des jumeaux, si vous ne savez pas encore où loger, je peux demander à mon frère de vous héberger quelques jours, le temps que vous trouviez quelque chose.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger, fit Saga poliment.

- Ce ne sont pas les chambres qui manquent au Star Hill. Au dernier, il y a toujours des suites de libres.

- Le Star Hill Hôtel ? sursauta Kanon.

- Oui. Vous connaissez ?

- J'ai vu dans ce dépliant que c'est un des plus luxueux hôtels de Tokyo.

- C'est exact. C'est le siège du groupe. Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser passer l'occasion de séjourner quelques temps dans un cinq étoiles ? sourit-elle, espiègle.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et revinrent à la jeune femme.

- Malheureusement ce n'est pas vraiment dans nos moyens, objecta Kanon.

- Je vous invite.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore, Kanon sourit, Saga eut un haussement d'épaule.

- Dans ce cas…pourquoi pas ? fit ce dernier en se retournant vers la jeune femme. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous ne nous connaissez pas !

- Et alors ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'aider des touristes à découvrir mon pays dans de bonnes conditions ? Et puis ça me fait plaisir, vous m'êtes sympathiques !

* * *

Le patron et son bras droit terminèrent de déjeuner assez tard vu qu'ils parlèrent beaucoup. Vers quinze heures trente, Shion descendit au parking pour prendre la voiture et aller chercher Saori à l'aéroport. 

Dans un box si propre qu'on aurait presque pu manger par terre, était garée une Lincoln Town Car noire d'environ neuf mètres de long, dernier modèle. La limousine était rutilante comme sortant de chez le concessionnaire.

- Bonjour Jabu.

- Bonjour monsieur Nakamura, répondit le chauffeur en ouvrant la portière. Shion s'engouffra dans le véhicule et se laissa aller sur les confortables banquettes en cuir blanc. Il entendit la portière se refermer et sentit le petit à-coup lorsque la voiture se mit à rouler. Il appuya sur un bouton dans la console de contrôle de sa portière.

- A l'aéroport de Narita.

- Bien monsieur.

- Euh Jabu… fit-il en appuyant à nouveau sur le bouton, pensez-vous que nous y serons pour dix-sept heures ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ça, monsieur.

- Merci. Je compte sur vous.

L'aéroport était situé à un peu plus de soixante kilomètres de Tokyo et en respectant la limitation de vitesse, ce que le chauffeur faisait toujours, il leur faudrait une bonne heure pour y parvenir. Shion ouvrit son ordinateur et consulta les emplois du temps des employés du Sanctuaire. Ils en avaient longuement parlé avec Dohko et avaient réussi à réorganiser les missions pour satisfaire un maximum de leurs clients. Malgré ça, deux d'entre eux devraient patienter quelques jours. Mais comme il s'agissait de membres récents, ils comprendraient. Ils comprenaient toujours au début, c'est plus tard qu'ils devenaient exigeants et obstinés. Il faut dire qu'avec le montant de la cotisation qu'ils payaient pour bénéficier de tous les services du Sanctuaire, il y avait de quoi être intraitable.

Shion respira profondément et appela les deux clients. Si avec le premier, ça se passa assez bien, avec le second se fut beaucoup plus compliqué. Il exigea une rallonge gratuite de quarante-huit heures que le collaborateur de Dohko réussi à réduire à vingt-quatre. Il raccrochait lorsque Jabu manœuvra pour se garer sur une place réservée aux vip. Il était seize-heures cinquante-cinq.

- Excellent Jabu, lui dit-il avec un sourire alors que celui-ci lui avait ouvert la portière.

- Merci monsieur, mais le trafic était fluide.

- Ne soyez pas si modeste !

Il entra dans l'immense hall et se dirigea vers le terminal des arrivées internationales. Un panneau lui indiqua que l'avion de Saori n'avait pas de retard. Il gagna la porte par laquelle elle débarquerait dans quelques instants tout en repensant à ce que lui dit avait Dohko. Elle avait pris deux touristes sous son aile. Ils semblaient avoir un budget limité et de ce fait, ils avaient décidé de faire les choses par eux-mêmes. Trouver des hôtels et les transports pour se rendre sur les sites touristiques. Pourquoi pas. Mais lui préférait lorsque les choses étaient organisées de A à Z. Mais son budget à lui était illimité.

Un quart d'heure après l'annonce de l'atterrissage de l'avion de Saori, il la vit sortir du couloir en compagnie de Seiya et de deux hommes, jeunes, particulièrement séduisant et… jumeaux ! Immédiatement son cerveau se mit en action. Dommage qu'ils soient en vacances, qu'ils doivent repartir. Ils auraient fait des recrues de choix pour le Sanctuaire.

- Shion !

Brutalement sorti de ses réflexions, il n'eut que le temps de rattraper la jeune femme qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte.

- Alors ton voyage ?

- Plus tard. Laisse-moi te présenter Kanon et Saga Siramidis, les touristes dont j'ai parlé à Dohko.

- Je suis Saga, fit celui-ci en souriant devant la mine dubitative de Shion.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, une poignée de main franche, ferme, virile. _"Voilà un homme volontaire et sûr de lui" _songea-t-il.

- J'en déduis que vous êtes Kanon.

La même poignée de main. Il salua également Seiya qui semblait moins volubile que d'ordinaire. La présence de ces étrangers le dérangerait-elle ?

- Allons récupérer vos bagages. Seiya, appelle Jabu qu'il vienne t'aider pour les porter.

- Bien monsieur Nakamura.

- Alors, combien de temps restez-vous au Japon ? s'enquit Shion en s'adressant au jumeaux.

- Ben euh… bredouilla Kanon.

- Un mois, répondit Saga.

- Vous faites un circuit ?

- Non ! Pas vraiment ! poursuivit-il. Les billets d'avion ont mangé une bonne partie de notre budget alors on a décidé de faire le reste par nous même. Ca nous reviendra beaucoup moins cher.

- C'est une façon originale de découvrir un pays.

- J'ai proposé de les héberger quelques jours, le temps qu'ils s'organisent, l'informa Saori.

- Oui, ton frère me l'a dit. La suite Fuji est à leur disposition.

- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous. Ca va être dur de vous remercier ! déclara humblement Saga qui était vraiment gêné devant un tel geste.

- Qui sait, vous en aurez peut-être l'occasion, répliqua la jeune femme avec une expression énigmatique dans le regard, mais ça ne doit pas vous gâcher vos vacances !

Tout en parlant, ils avaient rejoint la limousine devant laquelle les deux frères tombèrent en arrêt. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient conduit des voitures luxueuses quand ils étaient encore au service d'Arslan ou au début de leur cavale, mais là c'était un autre monde. Jabu leur ouvrit la porte. Saori entra la première et Shion les invita à la suivre. Seiya s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'il fut stoppé par une main lourde sur son épaule.

- Monte devant !

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, vexé, et prit place à coté du chauffeur. A l'arrière, Saga et Kanon ouvraient grand leurs yeux devant le luxe de la voiture. Les fauteuils était en cuir blanc, les boiseries en noyer, au sol, la moquette épaisse n'avait pas un grain de poussière. Les sièges occupaient l'arrière et le coté gauche de la voiture. Contre la paroi qui les séparait du chauffeur il y avait un petit écran de télévision 16/9 avec lecteur de cd et de dvd et à coté, le mini bar. Au centre, le plateau de la petite table basse était creusé de cinq encoches pour y glisser les verres afin qu'ils restent stables. De l'extérieur, les vitres fumées empêchaient quiconque de les voir mais par contre, eux voyaient tout ce qui se passait dehors. Les jumeaux étaient époustouflés.

L'insonorisation était si parfaite que seul les mouvements de la voiture indiquaient qu'elle roulait. La souplesse de la suspension leur donnait l'impression de flotter sur une mer d'huile. Une fois la première surprise passée, les quatre passagers discutèrent de tout et de rien avec un verre de jus de fruits dans les mains pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet. Mais une autre surprise encore plus impressionnante que la limousine attendait les jumeaux.

La voiture s'engagea dans l'accès au parking souterrain de l'hôtel et regagna son box tout propre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la limousine, trois grooms les attendaient pour s'occuper des bagages. Seiya toujours aussi efficace, avait contacté la réception pour leur donner l'heure approximative de leur arrivée pour qu'ils soient attendus.

Les deux frères avaient l'impression d'avoir pénétrer dans une autre dimension. Saori les rassura en leur expliquant que leurs sacs seraient amenés dans leur chambre. En sortant de l'ascenseur le Star Hill Hôtel leur jeta son luxe au visage. N'étant pas arrivés par l'entrée principale, ils n'avaient pas vu l'immeuble comme le verrait n'importe qui arrivant du boulevard au bout duquel se dressait l'hôtel. Les jumeaux firent un pas en dehors de l'ascenseur et restèrent cloué sur place, la bouche ouverte, les bras ballants, leur tête tournant dans tous les sens pour regarder ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé dans leur rêve les plus fous. En Grèce, ils avaient dormi des hôtels luxueux mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient connu.

- Combien coûte une nuit dans cet hôtel ? fit Saga d'une voix lointaine en continuant à regarder autour de lui.

- Ca dépend de la saison, répondit Shion, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ca peut aller jusqu'à trente six mille neuf cent yens pour une chambre ordinaire.

- Pardon ? s'étranglèrent les jumeaux.

- Environ deux cent trente euros, rectifia Saori en riant de leur réaction.

- La vache ! jura Kanon.

- Pour une suite, ça peut aller jusqu'à cent soixante mille yens, soit à peu près mille euros et encore ce n'est pas très cher comparé au tarif de la concurrence. Mais ce n'est pas la location des suites qui nous rapporte le plus ici, poursuivit Shion.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda encore Saga, visiblement intéressé et impressionné par tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Les boutiques et les restaurants. Ils nous payent un loyer pour bénéficier d'un espace chez nous. Il y a une galerie commerciale sur quatre étages, du cinquième au huitième, avec des magasins de luxe, neuf restaurants dont trois gastronomiques, quatre bars, une salle de cinéma de deux cent places, deux discothèques et deux salles de sports avec piscine, hammam, sauna, jacuzzi, et spas. Dans des hôtels comme le notre c'est courant.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient rejoint les ascenseurs express mais Saori se dirigea vers celui qui avait un boitier numérique à la place du bouton d'appel. Elle composa un code et quelque secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient sur une cabine silencieuse et feutrée qui les mena au quarantième étage qu'elle avait demandé.

- Nous vous donnerons le code pour cet ascenseur qui nous est exclusivement réservé, leur avait expliqué Shion. Même les employés ne l'utilisent pas sauf les femmes de ménages pour l'entretien.

- Et le room-service… commença Saga.

- …utilise le sien qui accède à tous les étages comme celui-ci. En fait il en a trois.

C'était complètement irréel pour les deux jeunes grecs qui sortaient d'un minuscule appartement meublé de façon spartiate. Ils allaient de surprises en émerveillement. Tout autour d'eux brillait comme de l'or tant le laiton des structures métallique devait être astiqué. Le sol des couloirs étaient recouvert d'une moquette épaisse au ton rouge et or. Dans le hall de la réception, les dalles du sol avait dû être polie pendant une éternité pour qu'elles ressemblent à des miroirs reflétant la lumière indirecte des lustres et des appliques.

- Je vais chercher la clé de votre suite, fit Shion en s'éloignant vers un bout du couloir silencieux.

Saga le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de suivre Saori, notant au passage la démarche chaloupée d'un homme au physique puissant. Ces longs cheveux verts clair battaient sa chute de reins régulièrement au rythme de ses pas rapides. Il lui trouvait beaucoup de charme.

- Voilà, c'est ici, fit la jeune femme. Vos bagages doivent déjà vous attendre.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de nous accueillir ici, on ne pourra jamais vous remercier, recommença Saga, toujours aussi gêné.

- Arrêtez de vous mettre martel en tête pour ça ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant. Je vous propose de vous rafraîchir, ensuite nous dinerons avec Shion et mon frère. Vers neuf heures.

- Euh…

Et ils approuvèrent de la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre une fois de plus. Saori sentait bien leur malaise mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour qu'ils se détendent. Elle faisait tout pour être gentille, aimable, rassurante mais pour l'instant, tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien.

- Où est votre secrétaire ? demanda Kanon s'apercevant soudainement de l'absence de celui-ci.

- Il est probablement rentré chez lui.

- Et voilà votre sésame.

Shion secouait une clé électronique accrochée à un anneau doré plus large en bas qu'en haut, strié, avec une excroissance allant de la base vers le centre ayant la forme d'un flacon et souligné d'un demi-cercle plus large à ses extrémités, à l'extérieur de l'anneau(3). Cet immense logo doré brillant de mille feux sous le soleil, couronnait également le Star Hill Hôtel. Il la glissa dans la serrure électronique et la porte à double battant s'ouvrit. Les frères Siramidis suivirent leurs hôtes à l'intérieur. Shion actionna la commande d'ouverture des stores et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer, tandis que Saori allumait quelques lampes.

- Il y a deux chambres et un salon, leur dit-elle en leur désignant les portes du doigt. La salle de bain est par là. A coté de chaque téléphone, vous avez la liste de numéros des différents services.

- Vous pouvez demander n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure, poursuivit Shion.

- Je les ai invité à diné avec mon frère et toi à neuf heures.

- Tu as très bien fait. Je vais voir si je peux décider Dohko à sortir de son bureau. Faites comme chez vous !

- Je vais vous laisser aussi. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez me voir. Mon appartement est juste en face. C'est la suite Olympe. On se retrouve dans le couloir tout à l'heure ? Et inutile de mettre un smoking, un jeans se sera parfait !

- D'accord, réussit à articuler Kanon tant il était soufflé par tout ce luxe.

La jeune femme sortie et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle courut dans le couloir pour rattraper Shion mais celui avait déjà dû arriver au bureau de son frère. Elle se hâta jusque là, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le rate encore. Et puis elle voulait voir Dohko.

Elle fit irruption dans le bureau de son frère et se jeta dans ses bras. Celui-ci la tint longtemps contre lui, le cœur battant.

- Tu m'as manqué, finit-il par lui dire en la tenant à bout de bras.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Vous m'avez tous manqué. J'adore voyager mais quand je suis loin d'ici, j'ai qu'une envie, revenir.

- Alors ton voyage, raconte !

- Pas maintenant ! D'abord il faut que je dise à Shion quelque chose à propos des jumeaux.

- Il vient de m'en parler justement. Ils lui ont fait une bonne impression.

- Ce ne sont pas des touristes ordinaires.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je les ai entendus dans l'avion. Ils discutaient en grec à voix basses mais ils ignoraient que je les entendais et surtout que je les comprenais. Ils parlaient de trouver du travail rapidement. Je pense que c'est pour financer leur voyage.

- Une sorte de globe-trotters ? suggéra Shion

- C'est jeunes qui bossent quelques jours à un endroit et qui partent ailleurs avec l'argent qu'ils ont gagné pour découvrir le pays et qui s'arrêtent et repartent ?

- Tout juste Dohko ! Tu pourrais leur trouver un truc ici pour quelques jours et puis ils partiront ailleurs.

- Saori, légalement, je n'ai pas le droit de les embaucher.

- Inutile de leur faire un contrat de travail. Et puis on a suffisamment de relations pour ne pas être ennuyés si jamais ça se savait.

- On ne sait rien d'eux, observa Shion en triturant sa cravate.

- Depuis quand ça vous gêne ?

- Saori, pourquoi leur sort te préoccupe-t-il autant ? lui demanda Dohko qui commençait à être agacé par l'insistance de sa sœur. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle les invite à dormir au Star Hill, alors les embaucher…

- J'en sais rien, j'les aime bien. Ils sont sympathiques et je trouve que voyager ainsi est assez… courageux ! Ca ne coute rien de leur donner un coup de pouce pour qu'ils démarrent dans de bonnes conditions avec un peu d'argent en poche.

- Saori, on ne peut pas recueillir tous les chats perdus ! lui sourit Shion tendrement.

- Je leur aurais bien proposé de l'argent mais ils refuseront. Ils préfèreront le gagner eux-mêmes, c'est ainsi qu'ils envisagent leur séjour. Dohko, s'il te plait !

Il regarda sa sœur et son ami qui eut un sourire amusé et baissa la tête. Il savait que lorsque Saori le prenait sur ce ton, Dohko ne résistait pas longtemps. Ce qui l'amusait, c'était de voir combien de temps il tiendrait tête à la jeune femme avant de capituler.

- D'accord ! soupira-t-il, conscient qu'elle l'avait encore eu. Shion, je crois que Jacinto est un peu débordé au bar.

- Oui ! s'écria la jeune femme en lui sautant au cou. J't'adore ! T'es génial ! Bon, faut qu'on se dépêche, on dine avec eux dans trois quart d'heure.

Elle fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de cheveux mauve enveloppé d'une douce senteur de parfum français. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis éclatèrent franchement de rire.

- Tu es un faible ! le taquina Shion.

- J'arrive pas à lui dire non !

- Et elle le sait.

- Tant que ce qu'elle demande n'est pas hors de ma portée, je n'ai aucune raison de lui refuser quoi que se soit.

- Je sais bien. Allez ! Je vais m'habiller ! déclara-t-il en se levant. On discutera un peu mieux ce soir !

Dohko regarda son ami sortir de son bureau et resta plusieurs minutes les yeux sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il rattacha sa montre dont le bracelet avait tendance à s'ouvrir de manière intempestive et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre son appartement, de l'autre coté du couloir. Sous la douche, il laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles pendant que son esprit vagabondait. Il contrôlait l'un des dix groupes touristiques les plus importants du monde sans aucun problème alors qu'il était incapable de contrôler ses sentiments. Et depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait qu'il les contenait de plus en plus difficilement.

* * *

(1) Ces faits sont historiques. Les japonais ont déclaré la guerre aux russes en 1905 pour récupérer un morceau de territoire situé dans l'actuelle Mandchourie et occuper leur place. Les Japonais avaient l'intention de s'établir juste à coté de la Chine dont ils redoutaient l'unification des différentes provinces et poursuivre leur expansion en Asie. Finalement, en 1932, la Société Des Nations (la SDN, ancêtre de l'ONU) estima que les Japonais n'avaient rien à faire en Mandchourie. Sous la pression internationale, le Japon se retira et quitta également la SDN. Tout ceci bien sûr est très simplifié. Pour les détails, voir avec Wikipédia ou un bon bouquin d'Histoire du Japon. 

(2) Narita : Aéroport international de Tokyo.

(3) Il s'agit du symbole du sceptre d'Athéna mais je ne suis du tout certaine d'avoir réussi ma description. Voir l'épisode 63 où on le voit en gros plan.

A suivre...

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé 


	2. Chapter 2 Opportunité ou piège doré ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

_**"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" **_**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du ****Sanctuaire.Entre**** amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de http://mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Opportunité ou piège doré?**

Le Versailles était l'un des neuf restaurants de l'hôtel. Il proposait une cuisine gastronomique typiquement française et son chef avait eu un établissement à Paris avant de s'exiler à Tokyo pour exporter son art culinaire et pour assouvir sa passion pour le Japon. Il avait rencontré Dohko alors que celui-ci se trouvait dans la capitale française. Il avait voulu féliciter le chef après avoir fait un repas inoubliable. Les deux hommes avaient sympathisé, Dohko adorait la cuisine française et François Decairne était fasciné par le Japon. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Le patron du groupe Kido lui avait laissé sa carte en lui faisant promettre de le contacter s'il venait dans son pays. Ce qu'il fit pour ne plus jamais repartir.

Assis à une table ronde recouverte d'une nappe en coton damassée d'une blancheur virginale, dans un coin à part de la salle, Saori et les jumeaux virent arriver Dohko et Shion quelques minutes après s'être installés. La jeune femme vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un bustier blanc fit les présentations. Dohko scruta les deux frères avec un regard incisif et glacial et leur serra la main. Saga remarqua que la plupart des clients avaient suivi des yeux les deux hommes. Leur prestance et leur charme viril les faisaient immanquablement remarquer où qu'ils aillent. Aussitôt un serveur leur porta la carte qu'ils commencèrent à regarder.

- Vous aimez la cuisine française ? demanda Dohko pour engager la conversation.

- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'y goûter souvent, commença Kanon, et en ce qui me concerne, j'en garde un très bon souvenir.

- Moi également, confirma son frère. J'avoue avoir un faible pour les viandes rôties.

- Et vous avez décidé de goûter à la cuisine japonaise.

Le serveur, sur un geste de Shion leur apporta une bouteille de champagne et des flutes qu'il remplit.

- A Londres, j'en ai mangé une fois, repris Kanon, et je dois dire que ça ne m'a pas déplu.

- Quand est-ce que t'as mangé japonais ? demanda son frère, curieux de n'avoir pas été avec lui.

- Tu faisais une livraison, Arslan m'a invité, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

- Et que pensez-vous de notre gastronomie ? intervint Shion.

- C'est le premier repas que nous prenons depuis notre arrivée. Demain nous irons dans un resto local.

- Vous pouvez manger ici, leur proposa Saori, juste derrière, il y a un restaurant japonais. Je vous y emmènerai demain midi si vous voulez. Messieurs, poursuivit-elle en levant son verre, je bois à notre rencontre. Kanon, Saga, j'espère que vous vous plairez chez nous. En un mois vous avez largement le temps de voir beaucoup de chose.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous allez organiser votre voyage vous-même ? s'enquit Dohko toujours aussi froid, mais il commençait à les trouver sympathiques ces deux grecs.

- Oui, nous allons essayer de trouver un boulot pour gagner un peu d'argent pour financer notre voyage, expliqua Kanon. Ca nous évitera d'entamer ce qui nous reste de budget pour le cas où on aurait un problème.

- C'est pas un peu risquer quand même de partir comme ça ? reprit le frère de Saori. Tout est si différent de la Grèce, de l'Europe même.

- C'est là l'intérêt des voyages, fit Saga à son tour.

- Connaissez-vous la recette d'un "Tequila Sunrise" demanda Dohko de but en blanc en plongeant son regard vert perçant dans celui des jumeaux tour à tour.

Shion et Saori comprirent où il voulait en venir et sourirent. Mais le serveur arriva à point nommé pour prendre leur commande.

- Alors ? insista Dohko.

- Il faut de la tequila, du jus d'oranges et du sirop de grenadine. On frappe (4) la tequila et le jus d'orange et on verse sur les glaçons. Il faut verser tout doucement le sirop de grenadine dans le verre pour qu'il tombe au fond. Il suffit de donnez un petit coup de cuillère pour affiner le dégradé, répondit Saga d'un traite.

- Et un "Sex on the beach"?

- 2 cl de vodka, 2 cl de liqueur de melons, 2 cl de chambord, 6 cl de jus d'ananas, 6 cl de jus de cranberry. Il faut un verre à mélange. Vous versez les alcools sur des glaçons et vous complétez avec les jus de fruits, répondit Kanon avec la même aisance que son frère.

- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, fit Shion malicieusement.

- On a travaillé quelques mois dans un bar d'une station balnéaire en Crète, précisa Saga en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Pourquoi vous nous demandez ça ? Hmm ! Saga, goûte-moi cette truite ! fit son frère en lui tendant sa fourchette.

- Saori m'a convaincu de vous donner un coup de pouce pour démarrer votre voyage. Je peux vous proposer de travailler au bar quelques jours. Derrière le comptoir et service en salle. Ca vous intéresse ?

* * *

Jeudi 5 avril 2007

Dès neuf heures le lendemain, Saori pilota les jumeaux dans Tokyo. Après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner traditionnel avec la jeune femme qui les conseilla, elle monopolisa la limousine pour la journée bien décidée à se faire l'ambassadrice touristique de son pays. Elle les emmena à Shibuya, un quartier jeune où sont installés des restaurants, des bars, des discothèques, des cinémas et même des musées. Ensuite elle les traîna dans des lieux plus typiques comme le Temple Sensõ, le plus vieux de la ville dédié à la déesse de la miséricorde ou bien encore à Tsukadajoma, la partie la plus traditionnelle de la baie de Tokyo avec des cabanes de pécheurs d'époque.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un fast food de cuisine locale et reprirent leur visite. Saori les emmena dans le parc immense et magnifique de Shinjuku, offrant des allées interminables dans des jardins à la japonaise, à l'anglaise et à la française. Un joyau méticuleusement entretenu par des jardiniers d'une rare compétence. Kanon avait pris au moins trois cent photos et Saga faisait de petites vidéos.

Ils reprirent la limousine pour se rendre à Aoyama, le quartier chic ou maisons et boutique de luxe se côtoient étroitement. Ils terminèrent cette visite par le Temple le plus ancien de la ville, le Kaneiji. De retour au Star Hill, Saori les invita encore à dîner cette fois-ci dans l'un des restaurants traditionnels de l'hôtel et leur conseilla d'aller voir le responsable des uniformes des employés pour qu'il prenne leurs mensurations et leur trouve une tenue pour le bar.

- Vous commencez demain au bar ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Saga en mangeant un sushi. Vous avez vraiment été très… serviable et sympathique et…

- Arrêtez ! le coupa-t-elle en souriant. Ca me fait plaisir.

- Vous faites ça avec tous les touristes que vous rencontrez ? intervint Kanon à son tour.

- Non ! Seulement avec ceux qui semblent un peu perdus, attendrissants et sympathiques, répliqua-t-elle avec toujours ce sourire bienveillant et lumineux accroché aux lèvres.

- Jamais nous ne pourrons vous rembourser tout ça.

- Qui vous le demande Saga ? Vous savez quoi ? La prochaine fois que j'irai en Grèce, vous me ferez découvrir votre pays à votre façon. Vous m'emmènerez là ou les agences de voyage n'emmènent jamais leurs clients.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'un jour ils y retournent, ce qui n'était pas envisageable pour eux avant de longues années, le temps de se faire oublier.

- Ce sera avec plaisir que nous vous servirons de guides, articula Kanon d'une voix grave.

Il était presque onze heures lorsqu'ils la laissèrent devant son appartement avant de regagner le leur. Kanon se laissa tomber sur le sofa et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Saga leur servit un saké et s'assit à coté de son frère. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, l'un et l'autre plongés dans leurs réflexions.

- On est en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation, murmura Saga en faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains.

- Moi, j'trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien, fit Kanon sur le même ton, le regard captivé par les poissons exotiques évoluant dans l'aquarium face à lui.

- On tombe sur Saori dans l'avion et voilà qu'on dîne à la table d'un milliardaire, on visite Tokyo dans une limousine de neuf mètres de long et on trouve un job dans la bar de l'hôtel sans parler du fait qu'on dort dans une des plus belle suite de cet hôtel. Ca va trop vite Kanon ! On va partir dans le décor !

- Tu t'es pas dit que pour une fois on avait peut-être un peu de chance ? Et alors quoi ? Ca va vite ! On est là que pour quelques jours, ensuite on s'évapore dans la nature ! Et j'voie pas pourquoi on profiterait pas de l'hospitalité légendaire des japonais ! Si ça leur fait plaisir de nous aider, c'est pas moi qui vais les en empêcher ! Surtout que vu la qualité de cette aide…

- T'es encore plus opportuniste que moi ! Bien sûr que ça me convient tout ça, c'est juste qu'ils sont gentils avec nous et qu'on va les décevoir.

- T'as peur de les décevoir ? s'écria Kanon en se redressant brusquement pour regarder son frère. Depuis quand as-tu retrouvé une conscience et des scrupules ?

- Qui te dit que j'les avais perdus ?

- Je m'souviens vaguement d'une malheureuse fille que t'avais séduit et qui était amoureuse de toi comme une folle alors que tu ne cherchais qu'à approcher son frère pour lui faire payer ce qu'il devait à Arslan. Où était ta conscience quand tu lui as brisé le cœur avec la froideur d'un bloc de glace en lui jetant à la figure que tu ne l'avais jamais aimé et qu'au lit elle était encore plus coincée qu'une gouvernante anglaise ?

Saga détourna la tête, son regard se fit lointain. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié cet épisode désagréable. Mais pour rester crédible, pour conserver sa réputation d'homme inflexible et intransigeant, il avait du faire du mal à cette jeune fille qui n'y était pour rien dans les activités de son frère aîné. Il avait détesté ça, mais il devait le faire.

- Ecoute, reprit Kanon plus calme, on va juste rester une semaine ou dix jours, c'est pas la mer à boire ! Ensuite ben on verra le moment venu. Pour l'instant, on profite de c'qu'on a. Tu veux faire une croix sur cette chambre, les restos et tout le reste ?

- Tu sais bien que non. On aura probablement plus jamais la chance de vivre dans un endroit pareil gratuitement. C'est juste que… ça m'plait pas !

- Fais voir ton verre ! Après trois ou quatre saké, tout ça n'aura plus aucune importance.

- Non, c'est bon ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir le Star Hill sur la tête demain matin.

- P'tite nature ! fit Kanon en finissant son verre d'un trait.

- Quoi ? Tu vas voir si j'suis une p'tite nature !

Saga poussa son frère sur le sofa et s'assit sur lui en le chatouillant. Kanon éclata de rire en se tordant sous les attaques de son jumeau. Celui-ci en profita pour lui asséner quelques claques sur les fesses. Kanon finit par réussi à se dégager à se lever. Il avait le souffle court, le regard brillant. Il reçut Saga dans les bras qui venait de se jeter encore sur lui, les faisant s'écrouler au sol. Ils se débattirent ainsi encore quelques instants, terrassés par leur fou rire. Saga se mit à genoux et aida son frère à s'asseoir. Leurs regards se croisèrent, si semblables. Il y avait des moments comme celui-là où entre eux les mots étaient inutiles. C'était comme s'ils savaient exactement à quoi l'autre pensait.

- Ensemble pour toujours ? dit Kanon avec une lueur farouche dans ses yeux d'un vert profond.

- Pour toujours ensemble ! répondit son aîné avec la même force.

* * *

Vendredi 6 avril 2007

A sept heure trente, le service de réveil de l'hôtel fit sonner le téléphone dans chacune des chambres de la suite Fuji. Après avoir prit une douche rapide, les jumeaux s'habillèrent, revêtant les tenues qu'une lingère avait apporté. Pantalon à pinces et gilet noirs, chemise rouge foncée à col cassé pour le nœud de papillon, ceinture en cuir dont la boucle représentait le logo de l'hôtel tout comme les boutons de manchettes en or. Et tout ça était signé Kenzo, comme les chaussures noires en cuir elles aussi.

- Alors comment tu m'trouves ? demanda Saga en tournant sur lui-même.

- Très élégant. Tu f'rais tourner la tête à n'importe qui ! le complimenta Kanon en redressant le nœud de papillon.

- On y va ?

- Sois pas anxieux, ça va aller !

- J'suis pas anxieux Kanon ! Juste… un peu… tendu !

Le Sanctuary's était un bar comme tant d'autres. Les matériaux scintillaient sous l'éclairage indirect tamisé, les fauteuils joufflus invitaient à la relaxation et à la détente. En fond, on pouvait entendre des musiques zen ou bien du jazz. Le nom du bar en lettres de néon illuminait la façade du comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un homme à la stature impressionnante. Vers le fond, sur une petite estrade, était installé un piano à queue, un saxophone sur son support ainsi qu'une guitare et une basse. Un synthétiseur complétait ce petit orchestre. Deux soirs par semaine, le bar accueillait des musiciens plus ou moins confirmés qui jouaient quelques morceaux sous les regards indulgents des clients qui ne manquaient d'applaudir chaleureusement le courageux amateur.

Les deux frères s'approchèrent du comptoir, le colosse leur tournait toujours le dos. Ils se regardèrent et se lancèrent.

- Excusez-moi, fit Saga d'un ton ferme et avenant.

L'homme se retourna. De toute évidence, il n'était pas japonais même si sa corpulence le faisait presque ressembler à un sumotori.

- Bonjour, fit le barman. Ah ! Vous devez êtres Kanon et Saga c'est ça ?

- C'est ça ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Shion m'a prévenu. Je suis bien content d'avoir un peu d'aide. Je suis Jacinto Touro, le maître incontesté de ce petit coin de paradis, plaisanta-t-il en leur serrant la main qu'il englouti dans la sienne. Saga retint une grimace de douleur quand l'étau lui broya les doigts.

L'homme était sympathique et souriant. Les deux frères se sentirent beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il leur posa quelques questions pour évaluer leurs connaissances et leur expliqua le boulot, ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire.

- Tous les clients parlent anglais ? demanda Kanon un peu inquiet de leur niveau en japonais qui flirtait dangereusement avec le zéro absolu.

- Pour la plus part oui, mais si vous avez un souci, je suis là.

- Combien parlez-vous de langues hormis l'anglais, le japonais et votre langue natale ? s'enquit Saga à son tour.

- Je suis brésilien. Je parle aussi l'italien, l'espagnol et l'allemand. Un peu de grec, de russe et d'arabe.

- Waouw ! Je suis impressionné ! s'exclama Kanon.

- Dans un endroit pareil, il faut avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Bon, on s'y met ? Saga derrière le comptoir, Kanon en salle.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients, il était encore tôt et à cette heure matinale, les commandes étaient plus du genre café et chocolat chauds que Blue Lagoon ou Pina Colada. Ce qui était une chose car ainsi Kanon et Saga purent reprendre leurs marques en douceur. Vers l'heure du déjeuné, les choses se corsèrent un peu. Pas mal de client venaient prendre un apéritif avant de se rendre au restaurant. Jacinto les regardait avec un œil à la fois indulgent et professionnel. De temps à autre, il leur donnait un conseil, ou rectifiait un défaut. Mais sinon, pour l'instant, il était plutôt satisfait de ces deux nouvelles recrues ce qu'il confirma quand Shion lui téléphona. L'après-midi fut plutôt calme ce qui permit aux deux frères de revoir les recettes des cocktails les plus courant pour se les remettre en mémoire tout en mangeant un morceau pendant que leur "patron" assurait le service. Jacinto fut content de voir qu'ils prenaient ce travail au sérieux. Le soir serait un véritable test pour eux.

On était vendredi et pour les japonais les plus chanceux, le week-end commençait à dix-sept heures. Les clients du Star Hill n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter des restaurants, des bars, du cinéma et autres discothèques qui se trouvaient là. Tout le monde pouvait en profiter.

Jacinto avait dit aux deux frères d'inverser leur rôle toutes les deux où trois heures afin que ce ne soit pas toujours le même qui fasse des kilomètres en salle. Vers vingt-deux heures, ils virent Saori arriver avec un jeune homme aux longs cheveux mauve plus pâle que les siens. Il avait un visage fin avec une expression douce et sereine. Saga alla vers eux.

- Bonsoir messieurs dames. Désirez-vous la carte des cocktails ?

- Kanon ! Mais c'est quoi ce ton cérémonieux ? s'exclama Saori visiblement surprise de l'attitude de l'aîné des jumeaux qui fit la grimace.

- Moi c'est Saga !

- Zut ! Dans cette pénombre, j'ai du mal à vous distinguer. Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous m'ignorez ?

- Eh bien… le jeune homme qui vous accompagne pourrait être votre fiancé et il ignore peut-être que nous nous connaissons. Aussi je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Donc vous ignorer était le choix le plus logique pour vous éviter des explications maladroites et peut-être même une scène de ménage.

Saori et son compagnon éclatèrent de rire à l'explication de Saga qui leur sourit franchement.

- Voilà une belle preuve de tact. C'est très délicat de votre part. Je me nomme Mû Jampa et Saori m'a parlé de vous et de votre frère. Soyez les bienvenus au Star Hill.

- Et Mû n'est pas mon fiancé, précisa la jeune femme alors que les deux hommes se serrait la main. En réalité je suis venue vous espionner pour voir comment vous vous en sortez !

- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Je vous amène la carte.

- Inutile ! Je vais prendre une coupe de champagne. Et toi Mû ?

- Un Daïkiri.

- Champagne et Daïkiri, répéta Saga en tournant élégamment les talons.

Saori fit un petit signe de la main à Kanon derrière le comptoir qui inclina la tête en guise de salut. Saga lui dit qui était l'homme qui l'accompagnait pendant qu'il préparait le cocktail. Jacinto revint à cet instant et alla droit vers les nouveaux arrivants qu'il serra chaleureusement dans ses bras. Il discuta un moment avec eux et gagna le bar.

- Alors, vous gérez ? demanda-t-il une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Pas de retard ?

- Pour l'instant ça va, le rassura Kanon alors que Saga était parti servir Mû et Saori.

- J'ignorais que Mû était rentré. Ca me fait plaisir de le voir.

- Un vieux client ?

- Client ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Mû travaille pour le Sanctuaire.

- Le Sanctuaire ? C'est quoi ?

- L'agence d'Escort Boy de Dohko. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Non, mais peut-être que c'est parce qu'on ne reste pas longtemps, hasarda Kanon. Ca consiste en quoi ?

- Oh, c'est pas sorcier. Des clients demandent à être accompagné par une escorte. Un ou plusieurs employés qui sont ses gardes du corps pendant un week-end, une semaine, un mois. L'escorte veille à ce que les moindres désirs du client soient satisfaits dans les plus brefs délais.

- Ah ok ! Je vois ! Et ça paye bien ?

- Tout dépend du contrat. Le client choisit certaines options et il est facturé en fonction de ce choix. L'escorte prend un pourcentage sur le contrat. Ca peut chiffrer très vite. Un contrat de base options minimum pour un week-end, c'est-à-dire du vendredi vingt heures au dimanche vingt heure c'est cent-soixante mille yens euh… environ mille euros !

- Hein ! Mille cent euros pour faire la baby-sitter ?

- Ouais ! C'est bien payé comme job !

A cet instant, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, européen, élégant et très bien fait de sa personne s'approcha de la table de Saori et de Mû. Il tendit une carte à ce dernier qui l'invita à s'asseoir après l'avoir consultée. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se leva avec l'homme. Il embrassa la sœur de Dohko sur la joue et partit avec l'inconnu.

- Un client ? fit Kanon à Jacinto qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène lui non plus.

- Oui. Mû va sûrement l'accompagner au restaurant et en discothèque.

- Moi j'veux bien jouer les accompagnateurs en boite et au resto à c'prix là ! plaisanta-t-il.

Saga passa une nouvelle commande que Kanon s'empressa de préparer pendant que Jacinto décrochait le téléphone.

- C'est moi patron. Je viens de parler du Sanctuaire à Kanon. Il a l'air intéressé même si pour l'instant c'est plus un sujet de plaisanterie qu'autre chose pour lui.

- Merci Jacinto ! Il en parlera à son frère, c'est certain. Bon travail !

- Merci patron !

- J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de me faire draguer par le type là-bas, confia Saga en donnant une nouvelle commande à son frère.

- En dehors du boulot, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Si ce gars t'intéresse, fonce !

La réponse de Jacinto cloua Saga sur place. Le regard de Kanon allait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le sourire avenant du brésilien convainquit l'aîné des frères qu'il était très sérieux.

- Et si je suis pas intéressé ?

- Parce que c'est un homme ?

- Parce qu'il ne me plait pas.

- Alors tu gardes tes distances. Et si y comprend pas, tu m'appelles !

Saga éclata franchement de rire et prit son plateau chargé de cocktails et alla vers la table où attendaient les clients.

Jacinto ferma le bar vers trois heures du matin et les jumeaux s'écroulèrent sur leur lit en ayant tout juste pris la peine de se déshabiller avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Le brésilien leur avait dit de ne pas venir travailler avant dix-huit heures, heure à laquelle le bar commençait vraiment à se remplir.

A leur réveil, ils trouvèrent un petit mot de Dohko, leur demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau dès qu'ils seraient prêts.

- Ca fait une éternité que j'ai pas porté de chaussures pendant si longtemps. J'ai un mal au pied pas possible ! se plaignit Kanon en boitillant légèrement.

- T'as des ampoules ?

- Non, juste mal !

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau. Un déclic se fit entendre et le panneau s'ouvrit. Saga poussa la porte et entra suivit de son frère.

- Entrez, fit la voix de Dohko provenant de son bureau. Bonjour, asseyez-vous ! Vous avez mangé ?

- Non, pas encore, fit Saga.

- Moi non plus ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

Il passa une commande pour trois et les invita à sortir sur la terrasse. Il faisait une journée magnifique, un soleil radieux, pas de vent. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent de la balustrade et regardèrent la baie de Tokyo. Du quarantième étage la vue était époustouflante.

- Vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose ? se décida à demander Saga un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'affaire au bar.

- Oui. Jacinto vous a parlé du Sanctuaire hier soir et vous avez paru intéressé.

- Eh bien, c'est sûr que les tarifs sont intéressants, fit Kanon, mais si on pouvait en savoir un peu plus…

- C'est pour ça que je vous demandé de venir. Ah voilà notre déjeuné. Nous discuterons à table, fit Dohko en les invitant à s'asseoir.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la suite Fuji...

- C'est complètement dingue ce job ! s'écria Kanon en prenant une bouteille d'eau minérale dans le mini bar.

- Mouais.

Saga s'était allongé sur le sofa avec un coussin sur le ventre et un autre derrière la tête.

- Tu t'rends compte un peu le pognon que ces types sont prêts à sortir pour avoir quelqu'un qui te sert de chauffeur, de garde du corps et qui porte tes achats en boutique de luxe.

- Ca me parait démesuré.

- C'est une occasion qu'on aurait tort de laisser passer, s'enthousiasmait Kanon, assit sur l'autre canapé. Moi j'pense qu'on devrait accepter.

- T'emballes pas et réfléchis avant de te décider. La dernière fois qu'on s'est laissé aveuglé par l'argent facile regarde où ça nous a conduit.

- Ouais, ici ! Et on a rencontré des gens très sympa qui nous proposent un job très bien payé. On va pas le voler ce fric, on va le gagner et d'une façon plutôt agréable.

- Kanon, tu te laisses encore embarquer.

- Les cent mille euros c'était ton idée. T'as pas trop réfléchi.

- Et j'essaie de tirer les leçons de mes erreurs. Et j'te rappelle que j'ai pas beaucoup insisté pour te convaincre.

- Saga, là c'est pas une erreur. C'est un boulot. Même si Dohko ne nous fait pas de contrat de travail, je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Moi aussi j'ai confiance en lui, c'est le job qui m'gêne un peu.

- Explique.

- Je sais pas, c'est comme une impression. Je sens que Dohko nous a pas tout dit.

Un silence moite s'installa en eux, le genre silence moite qui rampe sur votre peau et qui finit par faire parler parce qu'il devient insupportable.

- Moi je vais accepter ! laissa tomber Kanon d'une voix sourde. J'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est que vivre dans le luxe, d'être comme un vip à qui on déroule le tapis rouge. Moi un gosse des quartiers pauvres d'Athènes j'ai envie de goûter au paradis.

- C'qu'on a là ça te suffit pas ?

- Ca me suffisait jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'il pouvait y avoir encore mieux.

- T'es drogué au luxe ou quoi ? L'herbe ça te suffit plus alors tu passes à la coke ? Et après c'est quoi, le shoot à l'héro ? Kanon tu réalises qu'en l'espace de trois jours à peine, t'es accro à tout ça ?

Saga se releva et fixa son frère d'un regard lourd de désaccord. Sa dernière erreur leur avait coûté cher. Même si Kanon ne s'était pas opposé à son idée, il se sentait responsable, coupable de les avoir mis dans cette galère.

- Saga, j't'en prie. Donne-nous une chance de pénétrer dans ce monde. Ca veut pas dire que ça marchera, qu'on fera l'affaire. Peut-être que Dohko nous renverra au bar parce qu'on est pas doué pour ça. Mais il faut essayer pour savoir.

Kanon prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

- Oses me dire que ça ne te tente pas ? reprit-il en articulant distinctement chaque syllabes. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'en a pas envie!

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie… Qui ne serait pas intéressé par toutes ces choses? soupira Saga en se dégageant des mains de son frère.

Il se leva et alluma une cigarette. Une main dans la poche, il se planta devant la baie vitrée et regarda la baie de Tokyo qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette et recracha la fumée par les narines comme un dragon furieux.

- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu hésites encore? insista encore Kanon qui commençait à se dire que convaincre la mule qui lui servait de frère allait se révéler plus ardu qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ.

- Parce que tout ce qui brille n'est pas or Kanon ! s'écria Saga en se retournant vers lui. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'embarquer dans une telle affaire sans savoir à quoi s'attendre!

- Putain ! Saga t'es devenu parano au quoi? grimaça Kanon en se levant à son tour. Tu étais avec moi quand le patron nous a expliqué ce qu'il attendait de nous. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir de plus?

Il se tenait devant son frère, les mains écartées, essayant de capter son regard qui le fuyait.

- Et s'il ne nous disait pas tout! reprit son aîné, plus calmement, sachant parfaitement que s'engueuler ne mènerait à rien, sinon conforter son cadet dans sa vision des choses.

- Tu peux me dire quel intérêt il aurait le faire? Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Arslan ! Et puis même s'il ne nous a pas tout dit, tu n'as pas pensé que c'est peut-être parce que ça ne nous concerne pas?

- …

- Si tu veux savoir, reprit Kanon plus doucement, moi je pense qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on a vraiment du bol de tomber sur des gens aussi sympathiques et généreux qui nous apprécient pour ce qu'on est et qui essaient de nous aider comme ils peuvent.

- On n'est pas obligés de changer de boulot. Le bar ça me convient très bien.

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché de son frère et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste d'apaisement. Il avait horreur qu'ils se disputent et il savait que Kanon non plus n'aimait pas ça.

- Moi aussi ça me convient, admit ce dernier. Mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, j'te rappelle. Alors on a intérêt à gagner un max de fric avant que les choses se compliquent! Et le boulot d'hôte est mille fois mieux payé que celui de barman.

Il écarta les bras pour donner plus de poids à cet argument dont il pensait qu'il convaincrait son frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Saga ne voyait pas les choses comme lui alors que c'était si évident. Ils avaient besoin de maximum d'argent et peu de temps pour le gagner. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué.

Saga s'assit lentement sur le canapé, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table basse et essaya de se calmer en se massant les tempes. Les arguments de Kanon étaient plus que convaincants mais il avait tellement peur de se planter, d'être déçu encore une fois. Pourquoi c'était toujours à eux que des choses pareilles arrivaient ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit de vivre simplement, comme la plupart des gens? Il commençait à se sentir las… Il en avait assez…

- Saga…

- …

- Saga regarde-moi…

Kanon l'obligea à lui faire faceune fois encore.

- Tout ce temps on a été obligé de dealer avec des crapules, on a été obligé de faire des choses dégueulasses qui nous rapportaient que dalle… Aujourd'hui on a la chance de rencontrer des gens réglos qui nous proposent de gagner beaucoup de fric en faisant un boulot potable… voir même agréable…

- Mais…

- Je commence à en avoir marre de cette vie, Saga je …

Kanon s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. Sa voix devint triste et plaintive.

- … tout ce que je veux, c'est que les choses s'arrangent pour nous et qu'on puisse vivre normalement…

- Je sais Kanon, moi aussi…

Emu par la tristesse qu'il voyait sur les traits de son frère, Saga le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

- Alors ne laissons pas passer cette chance… poursuivit Kanon en s'écartant et en plongeant son regard brillant de larmes contenues dans celui de son jumeau.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

- J'en suis certain…

- Alors je te fais confiance…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer ! dit-il en passant une main rassurante et affectueuse dans l'immense crinière bleue qui faisait la fierté de son frère.

- Y a intérêt, parce que sinon, on demande à retourner immédiatement au bar…

Ils se détendirent, la crise semblait être passée. Ils se laissèrent aller dans le fond du sofa, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr… Quand je pense qu'aujourd'hui sera peut-être notre dernière journée…, fit Kanon, rêveur.

- Ouais, ça a été court…

- Trop court même… Moi qui pensais y faire quelques rencontres… intéressantes…, sourit-il en regardant son frère en coin. Celui-ci comprit l'allusion et éclata de rire.

- Déjà en manque?

- Comment ça déjà? Je te signale que ça fait presqu'un mois maintenant que je suis à jeûn. Encore quand on était à Athènes, j'étais tellement stressé que j'y pensais pas mais depuis qu'on est ici… on est un peu plus détendu … et avec tous ces beaux garçons autour de moi… j'ai un peu de mal à tenir en place.

- J'ai bien vu comment tu matais le cul de Shion ! le taquina Saga en lui donnant en gentil coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Et toi tu l'as carrément déshabillé des yeux ! S'il n'a pas attrapé une pneumonie, c'est un miracle !

- Obsédé!

- J'y peux rien moi ! Et puis, c'est de ta faute après tout ! Si tu voulais bien m'aider de temps en temps, on n'en serait pas là ! fit-il en se levant pour aller vers sa chambre.

- Je te rappelle que je suis ton frère Kanon, pas ton amant !

- Très sincèrement, dans l'état où je suis, je te promets que je ne verrais pas la différence ! le provoqua Kanon avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Bon allez, j'en ai marre de tes conneries ! Tout est réglé, donc je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter ! conclue-t-il en se levant à son tour pour aller prendre une douche.

Kanon se précipita derrière lui et le ceintura en riant.

- Mais attends… Ne pars pas, reste avec moi mon amour… lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille.

Saga se dégagea et attrapa un coussin. Il le jeta à la tête de son frère qui l'évita de justesse en riant.

- Mais mon ange, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? continua Kanon, ravi de voir son frère réagir ainsi.

- Je vais prendre une douche et me préparer pour ce soir. Je te conseille de faire de même et d'en prendre une aussi… froide ! Et même glacée, espèce de dégénéré!

- Ok ! Ok ! T'énerve pas, j'y vais ! capitula Kanon. Mais je laisse la porte ouverte, au cas où tu aurais envie de m'frotter le dos…

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en roulant sensuellement les hanches. Saga disparut dans sa chambre en souriant. Quel provocateur, ce Kanon! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de le séduire. Il n'hésitait pas à l'embrasser ou à le toucher en public. Une fois, il était même allé jusqu'à lui faire un strip-tease devant Arslan et ses collaborateurs. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la décence de conserver son caleçon. Mais depuis ce temps, tout le monde était persuadé qu'ils avaient une liaison, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais démenti d'ailleurs.

Le soir, ce fut au tour de Jacinto de remarquer d'un œil surpris, à quel point Saga se faisait littéralement draguer par son frère. La salle était bondée et le boulot ne manquait pas, mais Kanon trouvait toujours un moyen de prouver son affection à son jumeau. Sourires charmeurs, petites tapes sur les fesses, coups d'œil provocants… puis… scènes de ménage.

- Non mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin. Qu'est ce qui te prend? se défendit Saga, un peu gêné par l'attitude de son frère.

- C'est que tu es très séduisant ce soir…, poursuivit ce dernier plus aguicheur que jamais, ignorant royalement la remarque de son double.

- Non mais…

- Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition? On dort ensemble cette nuit ? insista-t-il encore en souriant.

- Ca va pas… Et puis… ne me touche comme ça… Kanon! sursauta-t-il en s'éloignant de la main caressante qui s'approchait de sa joue

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser….

- Mais… Calme-toi… Kanon!

- Juste un baiser… après, j'arrête, promis ! persistait-il en tendant son beau visage vers son frère.

Jacinto, à côté, était mort de rire. Il les laissait faire, parce que ça restait très bon enfant, mais aussi parce que beaucoup de clients suivaient la situation avec un intérêt particulier. Et si les clients s'attardaient pour profiter du numéro des jumeaux, ils consommeraient d'avantage. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout l'argent que l'Agence pourrait se faire si ces deux-là devenaient hôtes à plein temps. Kanon finit par le rejoindre au bar.

- Alors tu l'as eu ton baiser? lui demanda le brésilien.

- Qui sait? C'est un secret…

Sauf que le petit sourire coquin qu'il arborait ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le sujet. Le barman aurait bien voulut en savoir plus mais Saga revint avec des commandes.

- Deux coupes de champagne pour la table 14 !

Il observait son frère avec un air complice. Kanon comprit tout de suite que quelque chose se passait en salle et voulut constater de ses propres yeux, au lieu se perdre dans le jeu des questions- réponses. Lorsque les verres furent préparés, il s'adressa à son frère d'une voix suave et sensuelle.

- Reste ici, je les apporte.

- T'en es sûr? lui demanda Saga, un peu étonné de ce changement soudain.

- Mais oui ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois trop crevé ce soir. Une longue nuit nous attend, rappelle-toi! le nargua encore Kanon avec un sourire irrésistible.

Puis il disparut avec le plateau d'une démarche légère, virevoltant adroitement entre les tables. Jacinto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pendant que Saga serrait les poings.

- Il m'a l'air bien amoureux ce soir…

- Je veux bien qu'il le soit… mais discrètement!

Kanon arriva à la table indiquée par son frère, et remarqua que celle-ci était occupée par Mu et l'homme de la veille. Ces deux là n'avaient pas remarqué le changement de serveur et continuèrent à discuter tranquillement. Mu, par son attitude et ses gestes, semblait être plus qu'un simple garde du corps. De même, le client en question, avait un comportement qui témoignait d'une forte intimité entre eux... Le jumeau continua son service, sans rien rater pour autant de la scène. Dire que ces deux là ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille: c'était tout simplement troublant… Ils finirent par se lever et l'homme laissa une belle petite somme sur la table, en guise de pourboire. Kanon restait sans voix. Dans quel monde avaient-ils mis les pieds? Tout ce luxe, cet argent qui circulait… c'était … ahurissant ! Loin d'en avoir peur, il était heureux… très heureux. Ils pourraient enfin avoir la vie dont ils avaient toujours rêvé. Dans un tel environnement, tout était possible, à condition de vraiment le vouloir, bien sûr.

Pauvre Saga, lui qui pensait que la vue de cette scène allait avoir raison de la motivation de son affreux jumeau.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire bêtement comme ça? demanda-t-il en voyant son frère revenir avec un large sourire.

En guise de réponse, son double l'agrippa par le col et lui donna un baiser tellement passionné qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qui… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Ca fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé….

- Quoi encore? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? répliqua l'aîné qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Je suis heureux Saga!

- C'est vrai? demanda-t-il comme pour se rassurer

L'autre hocha simplement la tête et ils échangèrent un regard remplit de tendresse. Ils se seraient volontiers embrassés une deuxième fois si un raclement de gorge ne leur avait pas fait remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. En tournant la tête, ils aperçurent Jacinto qui les observait d'un air amusé avec Mû qui avait laissé son client. Kanon répondit par un sourire et disparut en salle avec son plateau, laissant son double rouge de honte. Ce dernier, plus que mal à l'aise, commença à s'affairer sur les verres, bouteilles, serviettes... bref, tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité

- Eh bien, le bar m'a l'air bien animé ces derniers temps…. fit Mu, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Alors cette mission? continua Jacinto, se pinçant des lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Crevante…

- Dans quel sens?

- Devine…

Fou rire des deux hommes. Jacinto continua d'un ton taquin.

- Il avait l'air d'humeur très câline ce soir. Rien à voir avec le mur de glace d'hier. Aurais-tu réussi à lui ouvrir les portes du septième ciel, mon cher Mu?

- C'est facile de te moquer, maintenant que tu n'es plus des nôtres. J'en connais pourtant un qu'on surnommait le "taureau" à l'époque à cause de….

- Ca va ! Arrête! Si je n'ai plus le droit de taquiner un peu mes anciens collègues! Au fait, que devient notre n°1? Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu!

- Il rentre de mission ce soir, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

- Passez me voir à l'occasion…

- T'inquiète. Bon je rentre me coucher. A plus, bon courage.

- Merci Mu

Saga, qui n'avait pas raté un mot de la conversation, se retourna vers Jacinto:

- Tu as été un hôte toi aussi?

- Oui… J'ai arrêté il y a quelques années pour m'occuper du bar.

- C'est bizarre, je pensais que c'était mieux payé d'être hôte.

- C'est vrai… Mais c'était ça ou je perdais mon homme. Vous vous êtes décidés au fait?

- Oui… On passera voir Shion demain.

- C'est une bonne décision. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Après cette soirée, les jumeaux étaient convaincus qu'on leur cachait quelque chose. Mais enfin, comme le disait Kanon, c'était peut-être parce que ce "quelque chose" ne les concernait pas. C'est ce qu'ils pensèrent en tout cas en s'endormant dans le lit de Saga, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

(4) Mélanger plusieurs ingrédients dans un shaker avec de la glace.

A suivre...

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé 


	3. Chapter 3 Laissonsnous tenter…

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

_**"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" **_**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du ****Sanctuaire.Entre**** amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de http://mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Laissons nous tenter…**

Dimanche 8 avril 2007

Il n'était pas dix heures lorsque les jumeaux frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Shion. Après avoir vu Mû Jampa avec un homme, ils comprirent que le Sanctuaire avait une gamme de services plus étendues que Jacinto le leur avait dit. Le baby-sitting de personnes riches et éventuellement généreuses semblait être plus rémunérateur que serveur dans un bar, fusse-t-il dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Et le patron leur en avait révéler aussi déjà pas mal. Mais une urgence requérant l'intervention de Dohko avait mit un terme prématuré à leur déjeuné et leur conversation. A l'intérieur, une voix leur dit d'entrer.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! fit Shion avec un sourire bienveillant. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un debout avant midi.

- On récupère vite, sourit Saga en s'asseyant sur le sofa que le japonais leur montra de la main.

- Vous voulez un café ou un thé ?

- Café pour moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors comment se sont passés vos deux premiers services ? s'enquit Shion tout en commandant les boissons.

- Bien je crois, lui répondit Kanon. Jacinto est vraiment très sympathique…

- … et très impressionnant ! termina Saga, les faisant rire tous les trois.

- Bien ! Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Je sais qu'il vous a parlé du Sanctuaire et que vous avez vu Mû en compagnie d'un client. Je suppose que vous voulez en savoir plus ?

- Ben quand il m'a dit combien ça pouvait rapporter ce job, j'en ai parlé à Saga et effectivement, même si monsieur Kido nous en a un peu parlé, on aimerait bien avoir plus de détails.

Quelques coups légers à la porte se firent entendre et Shion cria d'entrer. Un serveur poussa la desserte, la laissant à coté de la table basse et disparut sur un geste du japonais. Il remarqua le regard que Saga posait sur lui. Le jeune homme semblait fasciné par le charisme de Shion. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cet homme qu'il trouvait très séduisant. Il portait un pantalon vert bouteille, une chemise de la même couleur que ses cheveux et une cravate assortie au pantalon. Sa ceinture en cuir noir portait la même boucle que celle fournie avec leur uniforme. Et ses chaussures étaient forcément italiennes. Il remplit deux tasses de café et se servit un thé.

- Le Sanctuaire…, commença-t-il dans un murmure, le regard plongé dans son thé. Le Sanctuaire est un prestataire de service, une agence d'escorte haut de gamme. Des… personnes nous contactent pour bénéficier de nos services. Nous leur fournissons des hôtes qui vont endosser plusieurs rôles en fonction des désirs du client. Garde du corps, accompagnateur, guide et conseiller touristique.

- Accompagnateur ? l'interrompit Saga.

- Oui. L'hôte accompagne le client dans tous ses déplacements. Faire les boutiques, aller au restaurant, à des ventes aux enchères, des réceptions. Ainsi il n'a pas l'impression d'être seul. Il doit prendre totalement en charge son accompagnateur. Nourriture, hébergement, vêtements si c'est nécessaire.

- Conseiller touristique ? demanda Kanon à son tour.

- Certains ne veulent qu'un guide qui les emmènera dans les lieux les plus branchés, à la mode, insolites, pittoresques d'où l'intérêt de bien connaître la ville ou le pays. Le client peut demander à ce que son hôte reste avec lui plusieurs jours et lui propose une sorte de circuit qu'il faut préparer à l'avance pour ne pas se perdre en chemin. Nous fournissons les limousines comme celle qui vous amené ici avec le chauffeur. Nous avons également trois jets privés et deux yachts.

- Qui sont vos clients ?

- Je ne vais pas vous donner des noms, Saga mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que nous avons des sportifs de haut niveau, des acteurs, des politiciens, des industriels et parfois leurs enfants, des artistes. Certains sont connus du grand public, aucun de leurs déplacements ne passent inaperçus d'où l'intérêt d'une escorte pour éviter d'être submergé par les fans.

- Mais ils n'ont pas leur propre service de sécurité ?

- Certains oui, mais pas tous, Kanon.

- Et c'est payé combien tout ça ? demanda encore le cadet des deux frères.

- Tout dépend du contrat. Le minimum c'est accompagnateur quarante-huit heures. Pour un débutant, c'est environ mille euros. Je vous parle en euros parce que je sais que vous avez encore un peu de mal avec les yens.

- Mille euros pour deux jours de boulot ? Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- Vous accompagnez le client là où il va. Restaurants, discothèques, théâtre, concert, réceptions, casinos, vente aux enchères ou de charité. Le client n'est pas seul et donc ne s'ennuie pas dans ce genre d'endroits ou manifestations. Il faut avoir une certaine culture, être capable de parler de tout et de rien, prendre soin de son bien-être, réaliser ses désirs sans qu'il ait besoin de les exprimer à vois haute. C'est tout un art.

Un silence impressionnant s'établit dans le bureau. Kanon et Saga se regardaient par intermittence. Shion se servit un autre thé et le bruit de la cuillère sur les parois de la tasse en porcelaine semblait crever les tympans.

- Et on fait comment pour devenir… hôte ? demanda Saga après avoir lu l'approbation dans les yeux de Kanon qui lui était déjà convaincu.

Si Shion éprouva de la joie, rien sur son visage ne le laissait soupçonner. Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil avec élégance. Il regarda les jumeaux et sourit enfin.

- Vous êtes vraiment intéressés ?

Ils confirmèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

- Très bien. Suivez-moi au dojo !

- Le dojo ? s'étonna Saga.

- Je dois évaluer vos capacités à vous battre, à vous défendre. Ensuite, nous verrons, fit-il en sortant. Ils commencèrent à longer le couloir d'un coté où les deux frères n'avaient jamais été.

- Mais à quoi ça sert ?

- Kanon, un garde du corps doit être capable de défendre son client, voir même se défendre lui-même en toutes circonstances. Ensuite, je vous parlerai du reste.

- Quel reste ? s'enquit Saga.

- Savoir marcher, s'asseoir, tenir un verre avec style et manger avec élégance sans confondre les verres et les couverts. Décrypter le langage du corps, du moins les bases.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant une porte à double battant. De l'intérieur leur parvenait des bruits qui ressemblaient à des cris et des coups. Ils suivirent Shion à l'intérieur qui leur demanda de se déchausser. Ensuite, il les conduisit au vestiaire, leur trouva deux kimonos à leur taille et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Jacinto affrontait un autre homme nettement plus petit que lui mais qui lui tenait vaillamment tête. A leur entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent et les regardèrent.

- Salut les gars ! lança Shion à qui ils répondirent en souriant. Vous connaissez déjà notre barman en chef, je vous présente Milo Talos, reprit-il en s'adressant aux jumeaux.

- Vous devez être Saga et Kanon, fit le jeune homme à la splendide chevelure bleue et bouclée en parlant en grec. Mais qui est Saga, qui est Kanon ? demanda-t-il en riant.

- Je suis Saga, répondit l'aîné dans la même langue en serrant la main tendue.

- Soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire !

- D'où êtes-vous ? s'enquit Kanon après une franche poignée de mains.

- De Corinthe mais j'en suis parti très jeune, mes parents sont venus au Japon, j'avais huit ans.

- Ils ont accepté de faire un essai en tant qu'hôtes et je vais les tester, reprit Shion en anglais. Vous pouvez rester.

Milo mit une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Kanon et Jacinto déboita presque celle de Saga. Les trois hommes avancèrent sur le tatami et se firent face.

- Alors, avant tout, une petite question. Savez-vous arrêter vos coups ? Ca nous évitera de nous blesser et sinon je serrai plus vigilant.

- On se maîtrise bien, répondit Saga en regardant son frère qui confirma d'un signe de la tête.

- Ok ! Attaquez-moi !

- Quoi ! Tous les deux ? sursauta Kanon en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui, tous les deux !

- On a pas envie de vous faire mal ! tenta d'argumenter Saga.

Shion les regarda puis un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Milo et Jacinto qui étaient secoué par un fou rire qu'ils avaient du mal à dissimuler.

- Faites ce qu'il vous dit ! leur conseilla le grec. Parce que si c'est lui qui vous attaque, vous regretterez de ne pas l'avoir écouté !

- Alors ! J'vous fais peur ? Je suis seul, vous êtes deux ! Ah mais peut-être que votre niveau n'est aussi bon que vous me l'avez laissé croire !

Shion tentait de les vexer pour obtenir une réaction qui, s'il avait bien cerné leur personnalité, n'allait pas tarder. Effectivement, dans un parfaitement ensemble les jumeaux attaquèrent. Le japonais évita leurs coups sans difficulté. Il les laissa recommencer, venir à lui, essayer de le toucher. Il bloquait leurs coups de pieds et de poings avec une facilité déconcertante. Il lançait des attaques de temps en temps pour voir comment ils évitaient et paraient. Puis au bout d'un moment, il changea de tactique. Il parvint à immobiliser Saga et menaça Kanon.

- Si tu bouges, je serre et il va s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kanon, le regard flamboyant, le souffle court, hésitait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il baissa sa garde, signe qu'il abandonnait. Shion desserra son étreinte, une bouffée d'air entra dans les poumons de l'aîné qui se massa la gorge.

- Tu as fait le mauvais choix Kanon, lui dit le japonais. Tu n'as pas vu que ma tête était vulnérable. J'ai fais exprès de te laisser cette ouverture. Un coup à la tête et tu libérais ton frère.

- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? gronda ce dernier, en colère.

- Parce que c'est une situation dans laquelle vous pouvez vous retrouver, voir pire. L'agresseur aurait pu avoir un couteau ou une arme à feu. Et toi Saga, mon entrejambe était à ta portée. Un coup de coude bien placé et je n'aurai pas eu d'autre choix que de te lâcher.

Shion rajusta son kimono et enjoignit les jumeaux à faire de même puis il s'inclina devant eux pour les saluer. Ils l'imitèrent.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il à Jacinto et Milo qui avait encore un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Y sont très bons ! déclara le colosse brésilien.

- Mais y peuvent être encore meilleurs ! conclut le grec avec un regard appuyé sur Kanon.

Il le trouvait plus agressif que son frère, plus combattif et ça, ça lui plaisait… beaucoup !

- Je suis d'accord. Mais pour débuter comme hôte, votre niveau est bien suffisant. Laissez vos kimonos dans le box à linge sale et récupérez vos affaires. Prenez une douche et on se retrouve à midi au Versailles.

- Au resto ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'enquit Saga, curieux de voir quelle serait la suite du programme.

- A ton avis, on fait quoi dans un resto ? le taquina Jacinto.

- Vous allez apprendre à manger correctement, leur lança Shion en disparaissant dans son appartement.

Ils obéirent sagement.

* * *

En sortant de la douche, Saga trouva son frère assit sur le sofa, l'air à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Il s'installa à coté de lui et commença à démêler ses longs cheveux. Il savait à quoi il pensait, lui-même ne pouvait s'en empêcher. 

- C'est bon de parler notre langue avec d'autres que nous même, fit-il doucement et tirant sur un nœud.

Kanon lui prit la brosse des mains et le coiffa. Il entendait encore la voix de Milo avec cet accent de l'ouest. Il en aurait presque pleuré.

- On rentrera jamais chez nous, hein ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question et Saga le comprit. Il ne répondit pas mais se dit qu'il devait quand même lui faire part de ce qu'il avait fini par décider.

- Tu as raison en disant que ces gens nous prennent comme nous sommes. Ils ne nous ont pas fait subir un interrogatoire avant de nous faire confiance, ils ne nous ont rien demandé. Et nous on est en train de leur mentir.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas nous donner une chance de faire notre trou ici ? demanda Kanon heureux de vois voir que son frère se rangeait à son idée.

- Oui. J'ai envie d'essayer mais, n'oublie pas qu'on doit repartir le vingt-deux, on va pas avoir le temps de faire notre trou comme tu dit. Alors jusque là, on va essayer de prendre un max de fric.

- Eux croient qu'on est là jusqu'à la fin du mois, ils ne vont pas comprendre si on part avant.

- Si on reste, on prend le risque d'être retrouvé par la police et il nous mettrons dans un avion pour la Grèce. On peut toujours dire qu'on veut visiter le pays, qu'à la base on est venu pour ça et qu'on les remercie pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous, mais qu'on aimerait bien faire ce pour quoi on est venu.

- Je crois qu'on va beaucoup les décevoir, murmura son cadet en lui rendant la brosse.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Saga se laissa aller à cette étreinte qui lui rappelait leurs années à l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'ils étaient inquiets, ils se tenaient toujours comme ça. Ainsi, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils étaient plus forts, que rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Ils s'étaient retrouvés trop jeunes livrés à eux-mêmes et ils avaient fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Ils étaient devenus durs et impitoyables avec ceux que la vie avait sur leur chemin. Chacun était la seule famille de l'autre, chacun était le reflet de l'autre, le miroir qui ne ment jamais. Lorsqu'ils étaient en public, ils portaient un masque. Il n'y avait que quand ils étaient seuls qu'ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient au Star Hill, ils n'avaient pas remis ce masque. Ils l'avaient bien vu chez l'autre. Ils étaient plus détendus, ils dormaient mieux, ils étaient plus souriants. Preuve en est, le numéro que Kanon avait fait à son frère au Sanctuary's. Depuis quand ne lui avait-il plus joué la comédie comme ça ?

- On s'habille ? lui dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête. Sinon on va être en retard.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un énorme baiser sur la joue et l'étreinte autour de lui disparut.

- Qu'est-ce tu va mettre ? lui demanda Kanon en se levant.

- On va leur montrer qu'on de la classe. J'opte pour le costume trois pièces avec montre gousset.

- Bonne idée ! s'écria son frère avec un clin d'œil.

Il était midi tapantes lorsqu'ils se présentèrent au Versailles. Ils repérèrent Shion assis au coté d'un jeune homme qui leur tournait le dos. Il ne voyait que ses longs cheveux verts d'eau qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins. Shion leur fit signe et ils rejoignirent les deux hommes.

- Vous êtes ponctuels, leur dit Shion, chaleureux. C'est une qualité très appréciée chez nous. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Camus de Rasque de Laval. Il est français et c'est lui qui va vous inculquer les… bonnes manières dirons-nous. Camus, voici Kanon Siramidis et son frère aîné, Saga.

Les trois hommes se serrèrent la main. Les jumeaux ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de ce Camus. Sa beauté les subjuguait. Ses traits étaient fins mais virils, ses grands yeux avaient la couleur bleue de la glace et sa froideur également. Son regard avait une expression méprisante et son port altier accentuait encore cette impression. Il avait des mains très fines mais fit preuve d'une poigne d'acier.

Les quatre hommes prirent place autour de la table et immédiatement un serveur leur apporta immédiatement la carte. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa bien vite rompu par un Kanon qui n'avait pas envie de s'en laisser compter par celui qu'il avait déjà baptisé l'iceberg.

- De Rasque de Laval, c'est un nom qui appartient à l'aristocratie française non ?

- C'est exact. Ma famille est l'une des plus anciennes de France. Notre arbre généalogique remonte au quatorzième siècle. Mon ancêtre fut anobli pour avoir sauvé la vie de la sœur du roi tout en ignorant qui elle était. C'est du moins ce que racontent les archives familiales.

- Messieurs, prendrez-vous un apéritif ? demanda le serveur qui s'était approché sur un regard de Shion.

- Un kir royal pour moi, fit Camus d'une voix blasée.

- Moi également, fit Saga.

Shion regarda Kanon qui opina du chef.

- Kir royal pour quatre alors. Avez-vous fait votre choix ? fit-il en s'adressant à ses invités.

- Depuis quand bois-tu autre chose que du saké ? lança froidement Camus à Shion qui l'ignora superbement.

- C'est de la cuisine française, commença Kanon, que nous conseillez-vous Camus ? Vous permettez que l'on vous appelle par votre prénom ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé d'un air pincé. Ainsi c'est plus convivial. Parmi les viandes je vous conseille le veau au citron accompagné de tomates à la cannelle, et le coq au vin si vous préférez la volaille. Pour le poisson, le flan de courgettes au saumon fumé est un délice.

L'atmosphère du dîner fut un peu particulière. Entre un Camus aussi avenant qu'un glacier et un Kanon qui ne se laisser pas submerger par son attitude hautaine, Shion et Saga comptaient les points. Mais la fin du repas aller réserver une surprise aux deux frères.

- Bien. Camus, ton verdict ? fit Shion en terminant sa coupe de champagne.

- La base est bonne, quelques mauvaises habitudes qu'on doit pouvoir corriger sans problème.

- Et pour la conversation ?

- Saga est plus calme que son frère. Kanon a voulu se maintenir à mon niveau alors qu'un hôte est toujours légèrement en retrait du client. Mais il suffit ça aussi de le corriger.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi c'délire ? s'écria Kanon, son regard coléreux allant de Shion à Camus et de Camus à Shion. Saga eut un petit rire.

- Ils nous ont testé !

- Comment ça testé ?

- Il vous a testé ! cracha l'aristocrate en insistant sur le "il" avec un regard meurtrier pour le japonais qui ne réagissait toujours pas à ses petites provocations ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux jumeaux.

- Tout comme je vous ai testé ce matin au dojo, mais là je vous avais prévenu. Alors que ce repas était fait pour identifier vos défauts. Camus vous donnera des conseils. C'est lui qui va vous apprendre les bases d'une attitude politiquement correcte en société lorsque l'on s'occupe d'un client.

- Vous ne pouviez pas simplement le dire ? s'emporta Kanon, visiblement vexé d'être traité comme une souris de laboratoire.

- Si nous vous l'avions dit, vous n'auriez pas été naturels, leur expliqua Camus. Vous auriez voulu donner une image de vous qui n'aurait pas reflété la réalité. Et puis, c'était son idée !

- Et quel va être le programme ? demanda l'aîné pour donner le temps à son frère de reprendre son contrôle.

- Ce soir, nous allons remettre ça ici même avec des plats différents. Je vous montrerai quel couvert doit être utilisé pour manger un poisson, une viande ou de la salade. De même que vous ne devez pas vous penchez vers votre assiette pour manger mais amener votre couvert jusqu'à votre bouche. Ca peut vous paraître ridicule, mais certain de nos clients sont très sensibles à ce genre de détails. Je préfèrerai que nous ne soyons que tous les trois, termina-t-il à l'adresse du bras droit de Dohko.

- Ils veulent être certains que l'hôte ne leur fera pas honte où qu'ils aillent, poursuivit Shion sans se laisser perturber par Camus. Après tout, il ne faut oublier que nous sommes également présentés aux autres invités ou convives comme accompagnant le client.

- Vous avez dit que ce boulot était tout un art, soupira Saga en souriant, mais je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point.

- Et vous avez à peine entamé la couche de vernis qui recouvre la surface, fit Camus, énigmatique. Ce soir, vingt heures. Soyez à l'heure.

Il se leva et partit mais Shion l'appela. Il se retourna lentement, le regard flamboyant.

- Merci pour ton aide !

- Ai-je le choix ?

Shion eut un sourire bienveillant et baissa la tête. Kanon et Saga étaient mal à l'aise devant cet échange acerbe entre les deux hommes. De toute évidence, Camus ne semblait pas apprécier le japonais pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient. Mais après tout, ça ne les regardait pas.

- Ce type n'est pas humain ! ironisa Kanon pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Camus est quelqu'un que la vie à énormément gâté mais il a tout gâché. Il est en colère contre lui-même et cette colère le rend froid et cynique avec les autres. De plus, il a essuyé un revers sentimental dont il n'est pas encore tout à fait remis, même s'il va mieux de jour en jour.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se croire au dessus des autres et meilleurs qu'eux, renchérit Saga.

- Dans bien des domaines, Camus est meilleur que la plupart d'entre nous. Il a une culture littéraire impressionnante, cinématographique. De plus, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer du piano comme lui, ni parler de l'histoire de France de façon si passionnée.

- Et c'est avec cet iceberg que vous allez nous laisser encore ce soir ? protesta Kanon qui décidément n'arrivait pas à apprécier Camus.

- Et demain aussi! sourit malicieusement Shion

- Quoi ! Demain aussi cuisine française ?

* * *

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Kanon et Saga se plièrent aux exigences de Camus en matière de savoir vivre et de bonne éducation. En plus de savoir se tenir parfaitement à table, il leur montra comment marcher avec assurance, virilité et charme, tenir une conversation même en ignorant tout du sujet de celle-ci, quoi dire sans dévoiler cette ignorance, comment se tenir toujours en retrait du client pour le mettre en valeur. En fait, toute une multitude de petits trucs pour devenir quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas forcément. 

En prenant leur service au bar ce soir là, les deux frères se dirent qu'ils allaient mettre en application les conseils de Camus avec les clients. Démarche, réparties spirituelles, gestuelle élégante, ils voulaient savoir si effectivement, ça pouvait avoir un quelconque effet sur les hommes et les femmes tranquillement attablés devant leurs cocktails.

- Alors tu me dis comment ils réagissent quand je leur tourne le dos, ok ? demanda Kanon qui prenait la salle, à son frère qui passa derrière le bar.

Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre. Les regards insistant suivaient Kanon, les yeux cherchaient à croiser les siens, les commentaires et les tentatives d'engager la conversation avec lui étaient plus fréquents que les soirs précédents et les pourboires plus généreux par la même occasion.

- Vous avez bien retenu les conseils de Camus, fit Jacinto qui lui aussi avait remarqué le changement d'attitude des jumeaux.

- Je ne croyais pas que ça pouvait être aussi efficace, avoua Saga en débarrassant son plateau des verres vides. Il venait de remplacer Kanon en salle et dans les pourboires il avait trouvé trois numéros de téléphone.

- J'en ai eu que deux ! bouda le cadet avec une petite moue adorable qui fit fondre son frère.

- Tu veux que j'en déchire un ? proposa Saga pour le consoler, amusé par son attitude.

- Non, mais j'veux bien un bisou ! tenta-t-il, espiègle comme un chiot.

- Kanon !

- Quoi ! Ca mérite bien un bisou de consolation non ? Allez ! Un petit bisou… tout petit…

- Y a des clients qu'y attendent, rétorqua-t-il en repartant dans la salle.

La soirée passa vite, ils s'amusaient, se taquinaient, se provoquaient et Jacinto était de plus en plus persuadé qu'ils avaient leur place au Sanctuaire. Il n'était pas sûr de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, par moment il était certain qu'ils étaient amants, à d'autre, qu'ils faisaient de la provocation, mais il était convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser s'échapper.

En regagnant leur suite, Kanon remarqua que son frère se tenait l'épaule. L'après-midi, Shion les avaient emmené au dojo où ils s'étaient entraînés avec Milo et Jacinto. Ce dernier leur montra les bases de la capoeira et ils furent épatés par la souplesse et la grâce de cet homme qui dépassait les deux mètres et devait peser dans les cent-vingt ou cent-trente kilos. Par contre la brutalité de Milo ne les surpris qu'à moitié. Cet homme avait dans le regard quelque chose d'animal, d'inquiétant. Il ne retenait pas toujours ses coups et comme son niveau était largement supérieur au leur, il ne s'était pas gêné pour leur en donner quelques uns pas vraiment amortis.

En sortant de la douche, Saga tomba sur son frère qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Fais voir ton épaule !

- Ca va, c'est rien ! Milo cogne un peu fort, c'est tout !

- Viens ici !

Il le ramena dans la salle de bain et le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire puis fouilla dans la petite armoire à la recherche d'une pommade contre les contusions. Il attrapa le tube, un air triomphant sur le visage et dénuda l'épaule de Saga. Il posa une petite noisette du produit et commença à le masser.

Saga grogna, mais douleur reflua vite pour laisser la place au bien être. Il avait oublié que son frère avait des doigts de fée pour les massages. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être acheter des huiles et le laisser faire. Il ne doutait pas que l'hôtel ait d'excellents masseurs à la disposition des clients et à plus forte raison, de la leur, mais seul Kanon avait le pouvoir de le relaxer totalement. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, entièrement tourné vers la douce chaleur qui irradiait de son épaule. Une sorte de langueur le gagna et il fallut qu'il sente les lèvres de Kanon sur sa peau pour reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Tu es si tentant… et j'ai tellement faim… murmura Kanon tout près de son oreille.

Saga frissonna délicieusement. Sa voix était chaude, rauque. Elle glissa comme de la soie. Un soupir lascif lui échappa quand son frère lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Il se dégagea brusquement et remonta le peignoir sur son épaule.

- Prend ta douche et va te coucher. Il est tard.

- Demain on est de repos ! Quelle importance si on dort toute la journée ?

- Saori nous emmène en ville. Elle passe nous prendre à dix heures. T'as déjà oublié !

- Merde ! Ouais, j'avais oublié !

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi !

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux sombré dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

Mercredi 11 avril 2007

Il était presque dix heures. Le jumeaux terminaient de se préparer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kanon ouvrit sur une Saori souriante et pétillante vêtue d'un tailleur rose pastel. Elle avait tout du bonbon acidulé mais elle portait ça tellement bien.

- Alors ? Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils ressortirent et gagnèrent le garage ou Jabu et la Lincoln de neuf mètres les attendaient.

- Où nous emmenez-vous ? demanda Saga avec un sourire à faire fondre des neiges éternelles.

- Ce matin, j'ai envie de faire du shopping ! On va au centre commercial Takashimaya à Shinjuku (1). C'est immense, vous allez voir ! Il y a des dizaines de boutiques. C'est impossible de revenir les mains vides !

- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Kanon à son tour

- Restaurant italien, ça vous dit ? Et comme il fait très beau aujourd'hui, nous irons nous promener dans un parc. Et si vous êtes intéressé par notre culture, je vous emmène au musée d'Edo. Il y a une section réservée aux samouraïs. C'est une époque fascinante.

- Les samouraïs ? fit Kanon agréablement surpris. J'ai toujours été fasciné par ces hommes !

- Ils furent les ancêtres des fonctionnaires de police, leur expliqua Saori. Mais vous en apprendrez beaucoup plus au musée.

Pendant deux heures, la jeune femme les traîna dans le dédale d'allées et d'escaliers roulants. Elle resta en arrêt devant le présentoir d'une bijouterie Van Cleef et Arpels qui présentait un collier de diamant double rang avec une énorme pierre taillé en goutte au milieu accompagné du bracelet, des boucles d'oreilles et de la bague serties chacune d'un saphir. Kanon et Saga se regardèrent, soufflés par le prix. Saori entra, l'acheta et ressortie. Tout simplement.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour vendredi soir ! fit-elle gaiment.

- Que se passe-t-il vendredi soir ? fit Saga, curieux.

- Vous m'accompagnez, vous verrez bien !

Et elle repartit vers les boutiques suivantes, entraînant dans son sillage des jumeaux complètement dépassés par les évènements. Plus loin, une boutique pour hommes retint son attention. Elle y entra et demanda aux deux frères de choisir un smoking pour ce fameux vendredi soir. Ils protestèrent vigoureusement mais elle se montra intraitable. Elle les obligea également à prendre un long manteau et une écharpe en soie blanche pour aller avec leurs costumes. Ensuite, il fallut des chaussures et des boutons de manchettes.

- Dites-moi Saori, commença Kanon en souriant, il existe certainement des boutiques beaucoup moins chères où nous pourrions acheter nous-mêmes nos vêtements ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais ce n'est pas le même quartier ! Et Shion m'a dit que vous alliez faire vos débuts en tant qu'hôte demain soir avec mon frère et je tenais à vous faire un petit cadeau de bienvenue !

- Vous savez que nous ne restons pas, fit Saga don ton plus sérieux. Ce n'était pas la peine d'acheter des choses que nous n'utiliserons qu'une fois ou deux. Ce que nous avons aurait très bien pu faire parfaitement l'affaire.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais ça me fait plaisir. Et comme je vous vois venir de loin, ce sont des cadeaux. Ils sont à vous. Peu importe le temps que vous resterez, je ne veux pas les retrouver dans votre chambre quand vous nous aurez quitté !

Le regard direct et farouche qu'elle leur lança les dissuada de discuter pour l'instant. Ils la croyaient tout à fait capable de les chercher dans tout le Japon pour leur faire avaler leurs "cadeaux" si jamais ils ne les emportaient pas.

Saga s'arrêta devant une boutique dont les parfums enveloppaient une grande partie de l'allée. Il entra et demanda en anglais à la vendeuse des huiles de massages et des sels pour le bain. Il avait envie de se faire plaisir et de se détendre dans un bon bain lorsqu'ils rentreraient à l'hôtel. Kanon sourit mais ne dit rien. Lui par contre acheta deux eaux de toilettes. Une Hugo Boss pour Saga et une Jean-Paul Gauthier pour lui.

C'est chargé comme des ânes qu'ils regagnèrent la limousine pour se rendre au restaurant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au "Bell'Italia" (2), le maître d'hôtel leur sauta presque dessus.

- Mademoiselle Kido ! Quel plaisir de vous voir chez nous ! s'exclama-t-il en japonais avec un accent italien un peu exagéré. Mais ça plaisait aux clients.

- Grazie Livio ! Pouvons-nous avoir notre table ?

- Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi !

Zigzagant entre les tables, l'italien les conduisit à une table légèrement à l'écart. Kanon recula la chaise de la jeune femme, comme Camus le leur avait expliqué et les jumeaux attendirent qu'elle soit assise avant de prendre place à leur tour. Livio leur apporta la carte qu'ils étudièrent avec attention en riant.

- Et Jabu, il mange seul ? demanda Saga, curieux de savoir ce que leur chauffeur pouvait bien faire lorsqu'il ne conduisait pas.

- Il connait la ville comme sa poche. Il trouvera bien un endroit où grignoter.

- Il… il ne vous accompagne jamais ?

- Jabu est un chauffeur, pas un hôte Kanon ! Même s'il est parfaitement capable de me protéger si les circonstances l'exigent parce que ça fait partie de ses fonctions, chacun doit rester à sa place.

- Mais, il vous emmène partout de jour comme de nuit ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait content de déjeuner avec vous de temps en temps !

- Kanon, Jabu n'est pas malheureux. Il est certainement le chauffeur de limousine le mieux payé de Tokyo. Il peut parfaitement s'offrir un resto comme celui-ci, mais pas avec moi. Je suis la patronne, il est mon chauffeur.

C'était clair. Elle leur avait dit ça pour qu'ils intègrent l'information comme faisant parti de leur formation. Chacun a une place et doit y rester. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes.

Après une promenade dans un parc, histoire de digérer la cuisine italienne, Saori les emmena au musée des Samouraïs. Kanon fut enchanté. Il lut tous les articles, ne rata aucune vitrine, détailla avec une fascination qui faisait rire son frère et Saori, les différentes armures et toutes les pièces et armes les composants. Il avait un sourire scotché aux lèvres, les yeux brillants et ne restait pas en place trois secondes d'affilées. Lorsqu'il fallut partir, il répéta une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il reviendrait et qu'il y passerait la journée, deux s'il le fallait pour voir ce qu'il n'avait pas vu et revoir ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

Ils regagnèrent l'hôtel en début de soirée. Dans le couloir du dernier étage, ils croisèrent Dohko et Shion qui sortait du bureau du patron. Saori leur raconta leur journée puis entraîna son frère dans son appartement pour lui parler. Les jumeaux qui ne travaillaient pas ce soir là demandèrent à Shion de leur indiquer comment aller dans le quartier de Kabukichô, un lieu plutôt… chaud de Tokyo où se trouvaient les discothèques, les bars à hôtesses nues, les cabarets de strip-tease. Le japonais rit franchement. Les jumeaux avaient besoin de se défouler, voilà qui était intéressant. Il leur donna quelques adresses d'établissement sérieux au service irréprochable et les laissa devant leur chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir pris le métro et le bus sans se perdre, ils arrivèrent au cœur du quartier chaud de Tokyo. Ils dînèrent dans un restaurant japonais et tombèrent amoureux de cette cuisine. Ensuite ils trouvèrent le bar indiqué par Shion. Dans la salle, les spots clignotants rouge, vert et bleu donnaient une impression irréelle. L'ambiance était lourde. Sur scène, plusieurs jeunes femmes de nationalité différentes dansaient entièrement nues. Les serveuses n'étaient pas beaucoup plus vêtues et les hôtesses mettaient leurs atouts en valeur avec des décolletés plongeants, des jupes plus que mini, des portes jarretelles et des talons aiguilles vertigineux.

Mais elles étaient très jolies et les deux frères n'avaient touché à personne depuis si longtemps… Ils n'étaient assis que depuis quelques minutes qu'une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Ils regardaient autour d'eux un peu perdus par cette ambiance si étrange. Tous ceux qui étaient là, ne l'étaient que pour une seule chose : trouver un partenaire sexuel. Et les jumeaux aussi. Assises au bar, des hôtesses ne les quittaient pas des yeux, cherchant de toutes les façons possibles, sans être trop agressives, un moyen d'attirer leur attention. Ils burent leur consommation et se souhaitèrent bonne chance. Chacun partit engager la conversation avec la femme qui leur plaisait.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant l'entrée.

- Alors ? fit Kanon en souriant à son frère qui arrivait vers lui.

- La chaleur humaine ! Y a rien de meilleure ! répondit-il en riant.

- C'est clair ! Mais je suis pas satisfait !

- T'es sérieux ?

- Mouais ! J'ai envie d'essayer un bar gay !

- Maintenant ? Kanon, moi j'suis crevé ! J'ai envie de rentrer !

- D'accord ! Mais tu me laisses dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-il avec un air enfantin, un air auquel Saga ne résistait pas.

- T'y es terrible, tu sais ? Tu profites lâchement de ma faiblesse.

- C'est comme ça qu'on a survécu, en exploitant les faiblesses des autres.

- Peut-être mais moi, je suis ton frère. C'est pas bien !

- Alors, je peux ?

En rentrant, après une bonne douche, Kanon se glissa dans le lit de son frère qui commençait déjà à somnoler. Il se colla contre son dos et caressa sa hanche en déposant des baiser sur son épaule.

- Arrête ou j'te vire du plumard !

- J't'ai dit que j'voulais aller dans un bar gay ! T'as voulu rentrer, c'est de ta faute ! murmura Kanon en se serrant d'avantage contre le corps de son frère.

- Kanon j'ai vraiment sommeil !

- D'accord mon cœur ! soupira le cadet mais il ne bougea pas. C'est l'un contre l'autre qu'ils glissèrent dans les bras de Morphée…

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Lieu incontournable de Tokyo. 

(2) Belle Italie

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé 


	4. Chapter 4 Premiers pas, premiers secrets

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

_**"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" **_**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire.****Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de http://mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Chapitre 4

* * *

**

**Jeudi 12 avril 2007.**

Ce matin là, Saga s'éveilla dans une forme éblouissante à en juger par la déformation de son caleçon. Il secoua son frère qui grogna et râla comme d'habitude et après leur petit-déjeuner, il le traîna dans l'une des salles de sport de l'hôtel. Pendant presque deux heures, ils transpirèrent sur des machines à soulever de la fonte et à faire des étirements.

- Voilà donc les nouvelles recrues du Sanctuaire ? fit un homme en s'approchant d'eux.

Il avait des cheveux bleus coiffés en pétard, une peau mâte et bronzée. Son visage avait les traits métissés entre le type méditerranéen et asiatique. Ses yeux s'étiraient doucement vers ses tempes et avaient une couleur bleue dure, électrique. Un sourire éclatant montrait une dentition parfaite. Son corps n'était pas en reste. Il avait une musculature puissante mais fine et très harmonieuse, un peu comme Milo. Il était vêtu d'un short et d'un débardeur, sa peau luisait de transpiration. Il venait de terminer sa séance de musculation.

- Je suis Angelo Di Palermo, poursuivit-il.

- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Saga Siramidis et voici mon frère Kanon.

- Ravi d'vous connaître ! Votre ressemblance est vraiment stupéfiante ! Vous avez dû en jouer quand vous étiez gosses !

- Euh… oui ! Comme tous les jumeaux ! répondit Kanon en lui serrant la main à son tour.

- Shion m'a dit que Dohko vous emmène à la réception Sakashita demain soir ? Un test grandeur nature !

- Oui ! On va essayer d'être à la hauteur !

- Mon cher Saga, ce job n'est pas compliqué pour peu que l'on comprenne la nature humaine. Il suffit de se mettre à la place du client et de se poser les bonnes questions puis d'y répondre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de faire, de voir, de boire, de manger ? Quand vous répondez à ses questions, vous avez deviné ce que le client désire.

- Expliqué de cette façon, ça simplifie les choses, sourit Kanon.

Angelo continua à bavarder avec eux tout en les aidant à faire leur série d'exercices. Il les invita à déjeuner et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent devant une paëlla dans le seul restaurant espagnol de l'hôtel, le "Flamenco". Les jumeaux observèrent Angelo. Il avait toutes les attitudes et le maintient que Camus leur avait montré. Ca semblait si naturel chez lui, qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'il avait toujours su le faire. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, sans trop en révéler sur eux-mêmes. Angelo aussi éludait avec un art consommé les questions un peu trop personnelles.

Kanon et Saga voyaient arriver leur rendez-vous avec Shaka, un hôte d'origine indienne qui devait leur parler du langage du corps et ils étaient très curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Ils laissèrent Angelo qui devait aller voir Shion pour lui faire son rapport sur sa mission.

* * *

Au quarantième étage, ils cherchèrent la suite Calcutta et frappèrent à la porte. Une voix jeune et claire leur dit d'entrer. En pénétrant, ils eurent l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage express en Inde. Un léger parfum d'encens flottait dans l'air. Les murs étaient tendus de tissus aux couleurs jaunes, orange et rouges. Les meubles étaient en teck et en acajou, sobres et fonctionnels. Le sol était recouvert de tapis épais, les rideaux aux fenêtres tamisaient la lumière et une musique de relaxation distillait ses notes limpides et pénétrantes. Il régnait une telle sérénité, un tel calme dans la pièce qu'un sentiment de paix envahissait tous les visiteurs du jeune homme qui était assis en tailleur sur le sol. Il portait un sari orange retenu sur l'épaule par une fibule en or en forme de disque, et entre ses longs doigts, il égrainait un chapelet de perles de couleur ambre. 

- Soyez les bienvenus. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, mettez-vous à votre aise.

Sa voix n'était pas très grave mais indéniablement masculine. Elle semblait vous envelopper comme le parfum de l'encens, avec douceur et délicatesse. Ses longs cheveux blonds couvraient ses épaules et son dos comme un voile doré. Il avait les yeux fermés. Tout, en lui, respirait la quiétude et la tranquillité. Kanon et Saga s'installèrent sur un tapis face à lui et attendirent en silence. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux. Les jumeaux se figèrent de surprise, incapables de détourner le regard. Deux iris turquoise les dévisagèrent tour à tour, remplis de douceur.

- Je me nomme Shaka Muni. Ca fera trois ans en juillet que je travaille pour le Sanctuaire et Shion m'a dit que vous allez rester parmi nous quelque temps. Je dois vous apprendre à reconnaître certains signes ou gestes chez le client qui peuvent requérir une intervention discrète.

Il se tut un instant pour observer les réactions des jumeaux. Visiblement, ils étaient fascinés par cet homme et ça se lisait sur leurs visages.

- Je viens de donner des réponses aux questions que vous alliez inévitablement me poser. J'ai juste anticipé. La curiosité se lit dans vos yeux. Voyons voir…

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, son regard se fit plus intense puis reprit son expression calme.

- Vous êtes Saga, fit-il en s'adressant à l'aîné.

- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? demanda Kanon.

- Rien sur vos visages ne me permet de vous distinguer l'un de l'autre si je fais abstraction de la couleur de vos cheveux. Mais il y a une chose qui diffère chez tout être humain comme son ADN. L'expression du regard. Shion m'avait dit que Saga était plus calme que son frère. Vos regards confirment cela.

- Vous voulez dire vous pouvez déterminer l'humeur d'une personne simplement en regardant ses yeux ?

- Non Kanon ! L'état d'esprit de quelqu'un est inscrit sur son visage. Il est content ou contrarié, triste ou en colère, ça se voit. Même si l'on tente de le cacher, on ne peut pas le faire en permanence. A un moment, ça transparaîtra. Réussir à savoir qui est Kanon et qui est Saga est plus subtil. C'est quelque chose qui fait partie de votre personnalité, qui est au plus profond de votre regard. Attention, si vous n'étiez pas l'un à coté de l'autre, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

- Shion nous a dit que vous deviez nous expliquer comment reconnaître certains signes chez le client.

- Oui. Nous allons regarder la vidéo d'une réception. Ensuite, nous choisirons un des invités et nous étudierons ses différentes attitudes. Les bases sont très simples, vous verrez.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils désignèrent un invité qui était assez souvent filmé et Shaka leur expliqua les différentes attitudes de l'homme.

- Lorsque le client discute avec une personne seule et qu'il ne le quitte pas des yeux, cela signifie qu'il est intéressé par la conversion ou cette personne. Par contre quand il commence à regarder ailleurs, à détourner la tête, c'est à vous d'intervenir. Il s'ennuie et aimerait bien mettre un terme à la conversation sans froisser son interlocuteur. Il faut trouver une excuse pour l'aborder et l'entraîner avec vous plus loin. A aucun moment vous ne devez perdre votre client des yeux tout en évoluant parmi les invités ainsi que Camus vous l'a appris.

- Ce sont des signes communs à tout le monde ? demanda Kanon, très intéressé par ce coté du métier d'hôte.

- Pour les hommes oui, pour la plus part. Pour les femmes c'est un peu plus subtile. Lorsqu'elles détournent le regard, il faut savoir s'il s'agit de lassitude, de timidité ou d'une certaine retenue suite à un compliment. Mais elles se chargeront de vous le faire comprendre en cherchant votre regard. Il sera insistant, comme un appel au secours si elles sont ennuyées par la personne avec qui elles parlent. D'où l'importance, je vous le répète de ne pas quitter des yeux votre client.

L'après-midi se passa ainsi, paisiblement, dans une ambiance calme, détendue. En sortant de la suite Calcutta, les deux frères avaient l'impression d'avoir absorbé une substance illicite tant ils se sentaient planer. Ils avaient l'esprit clair et serein et l'avenir leur semblait moins sombre.

* * *

**Vendredi 13 avril 2007.**

Dohko avala deux verres de bourbon puis songea que les jumeaux avaient une mise en situation et décida de les rejoindre pour voir ce dont ils étaient capables avant de leur confier une véritable mission. Ils eurent droit à l'agression directe, indirecte, le gars qui demande du feu, l'heure ou son chemin. Ensuite dans un registre plus calme, ils devaient interpréter l'attitude de Shion et trouver la parade. S'ennuyait-il ? Avait-il faim, soif ? Voulait-il partir ? Avec leurs instructeurs comme juges, ils se montrèrent à la hauteur. A midi, ils déjeunèrent tous aux "Versailles" et Camus les félicita pour leur attitude presque exemplaire.

Saori les rejoignit un peu après. Ils recommencèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Kanon déclare forfait. Il en avait assez et ne voulait plus rien faire. Dohko dut bien convenir qu'ils avaient bien travaillés et leur donna leur soirée. Ce qui enchanta sa sœur. Elle leur rappela discrètement leur rendez-vous. Ils ignoraient où elle avait l'intention de les emmener, mais ce devait être un endroit chic.

La jeune femme avait passé un fourreau en satin blanc fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse et portait les bijoux qu'elle avait achetés la veille. Elle était absolument divine. La limousine s'engagea sur l'autoroute puis prit une sortie qui ne tarda pas à se perdre dans la campagne. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison de style traditionnel. Jabu ouvrit la portière et Saori grimpa les marches suivit de Kanon et Saga qui observaient de tous leurs yeux. Shion leur avait fait quelques recommandations d'usages mais ils ignoraient ce qui les attendait.

L'héritière Kido expliqua qu'ils étaient avec elle et entra dans la maison. Autour d'eux, les invités étaient tous en habits de soirée. Saori leur présenta quelques personnalités, des chefs d'entreprises, des politiciens mais sans s'attarder. Elle semblait impatiente, elle attendait quelque chose. Un homme s'approcha d'elle, instinctivement les jumeaux l'encadrèrent. Il lui remit un carton d'invitation avec une carte magnétique en s'inclinant devant elle. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la maison et s'engagea dans un couloir au fond duquel elle ouvrit l'unique porte. Derrière, il y avait un espace clos avec une porte d'ascenseur. Elle glissa la carte dans le boitier et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait aucun bouton mais la sensation leur indiqua qu'ils descendaient.

- Saori, où allons-nous ? demanda Saga qui commençait à s'inquiéter vraiment.

- Vous verrez ! Mais j'aurais un service à vous demander.

- Lequel ?

- Ne dites pas à mon frère que nous sommes venus ici !

- Pourquoi ? poursuivit Kanon.

- Parce qu'il n'apprécie que je me rende dans ce genre de… soirée.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils furent accueillis par trois hommes appartenant sans aucun doute au service de sécurité. Saori montra son carton d'invitation et ses deux gardes du corps. Ils avancèrent dans l'immense salle.

- Saori ! Vous jouez au casino ?

- Ca m'arrive ! Vous allez voir, c'est très excitant ! Par contre, ne laissez personne m'importuner. Je suis ici pour jouer, pas pour trouver un amant !

Excitant n'était peut-être pas le mot qu'ils auraient employé. Ils avaient vu Arslan jouer et surtout, perdre. A chaque fois, il était d'une humeur de chien et ses subordonnés en faisaient les frais. Curieusement, il ne s'en était jamais pris aux jumeaux.

- Je croyais que les casinos étaient interdits au Japon ? s'enquit Kanon pas très convaincu que cette soirée était une bonne idée.

- Ils le sont. Nous sommes dans un lieu clandestin. Mais tout est sécurisé et si vous faites sauter la banque, vous serez payé, rassurez-vous !

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'installait déjà à la roulette. Pendant plus d'une heure, les yeux brillants d'excitation, elle misa des sommes qui donnaient le vertige à ses deux gardes du corps. Un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha de Saori et engagea la conversation. La jeune femme chercha et croisa le regard de Saga qui s'approcha d'elle. Il dépassait l'homme d'au moins deux têtes et celui-ci tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Elle remercia le grec d'un sourire éclatant. Kanon vient lui dire qu'il y avait une place à la table de Black Jack comme elle le lui avait demandé. La jeune femme changea de jeu sous les regards appréciateur des hommes qu'elle croisait, mais en voyant les jumeaux qui la suivaient, ils revenaient à de plus modestes désirs. Là aussi, les sommes jouées étaient hallucinantes.

- Jamais on aura autant d'argent ! murmura Kanon à son frère.

- Tu sais combien elle a perdu ?

- J'ai perdu le compte à soixante-quinze mille !

- Elle en est au double !

- Tu crois qu'on devrait l'arrêter ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable à faire

- Comment on s'y prend sans qu'elle nous fasse un scandale ?

- Ca fait quatre heures qu'on est là, on pourrait dire que ça suffit et qu'il faut rentrer ? fit Saga sur un ton pas très convaincu.

- Je suis malade. Tu crois qu'elle aura pitié ?

- Bonne idée, mais quand elle s'apercevra que c'est pas vrai, j'voudrais pas être à ta place !

- Son frère n'est pas au courant de son vice et peut-être que les autres non plus.

- Et Jabu, il doit savoir lui. J'l'appelle.

Saga prit son téléphone, s'isola quelques minutes et revint près de son frère qui ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux.

- Elle en est où ? lui demanda-t-il en remettant l'appareil dans sa poche.

- Elle vient de gagner trente mille euros. Jabu ?

- Il est au courant et ne fait jamais rien. Ce n'est pas dans ses attributions de dire à la patronne ce qu'elle doit faire et ne pas faire. Ce sont ses propres paroles.

- Quel con ! Bon je crois que j'vais être malade.

- Elle va nous en vouloir. Elle vient de prendre encore vingt mille.

- Ca limite ses pertes à cent mille euros environ. Mais, la laisser faire, c'est pas lui rendre service !

- Va lui expliquer ça gros malin ! Bon, alors t'as quoi ? demanda l'aîné.

- Faut qu'ça fasse vrai. Migraine, nausées, maux d'estomac. Un petit four qu'est pas passé. Ou le caviar ? C'est crédible, non ?

- C'est dans tes cordes ! T'auras un oscar pour ta prestation !

- Arrête tes conneries ! Bon, je fais le malade !

Kanon se dirigea vers les sofas disposés à l'entrée et prit une attitude de malade. Il vit Saori se lever et mit une main sur son estomac et plissa les yeux, signe d'une violente migraine.

- Kanon ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? fit la jeune femme, sincèrement inquiète.

- J'ai du manger quelque chose qui a du mal à passer, souffla-t-il l'air de véritablement souffrir. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser !

Il poussa un petit gémissement à fendre le cœur d'une statue de marbre. Saori l'observa un instant et posa sa petite main ornée d'une grosse bague en diamant et saphir sur la sienne.

- Nous allons rentrer. Saga, dites à Jabu d'amener la voiture.

Tout le long du chemin de retour, Kanon continua à jouer la comédie sous le regard complice de son frère qui devait bien s'avouer qu'il était doué. Il se demanda s'il lui avait déjà fait ce genre de plan pour parvenir à ses fins ? Il faudra qu'il lui pose la question.

- Voulez-vous qu'on appelle un médecin ? lui demanda Saori alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre soutenu par Jabu.

- Non, je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait arranger ça. Merci Saori.

- Vous avez un sacré culot vous deux ! lui murmura ce dernier qui n'était pas dupe. Si elle apprend que vous lui avez menti…

- Si tu la fermes, elle n'en saura rien !

- Y a pas d'soucis ! Moi aussi je trouve qu'elle joue trop. Heureusement qu'ici, les casinos sont interdits.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle vous traîne toi et Seiya aux quatre coins du monde ?

- T'as tout compris ! J'te laisse, elle va s'poser des questions si j'reste trop longtemps !

- Ok ! Merci Jabu !

- Merci à vous deux !

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir et appela doucement Kanon.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Le temps que l'aspirine fasse de l'effet, la migraine devrait s'arranger. Pour le reste, on verra demain.

- Essayez de dormir un peu. Et si ça ne va pas, on appelle le médecin.

- D'accord. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée !

- Ce n'est rien. Votre santé est plus importante. Des soirées, il y en aura d'autres. Bonne nuit Kanon !

- Bonne nuit !

Elle salua Saga et quitta la suite Fuji en compagnie de son chauffeur. L'aîné entra dans la chambre et alluma le chevet.

- L'oscar du meilleur rôle masculin est attribué à… Kanon Siramidis pour sa prestation dans "Le malade imaginaire" !

- Pffiou ! C'est dur de tenir un rôle pareil !

- En tout cas bravo ! J'ai même faillit y croire ! Dis, j'espère que tu m'as jamais menti comme ça ?

Kanon posa sur son frère un regard triste. Il était blessé par ces paroles. Saga croyait qu'il avait pu lui jouer la comédie pour arriver à ses fins.

- Je t'ai jamais menti Saga. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- T'étais tellement convaincant que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit !

Il s'assit sur lit et prit Kanon dans ses bras. Il sentait confusément qu'il avait fait de la peine à son frère.

- Va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner d'avoir eut de telles idées ! grogna Kanon d'un air faussement boudeur et entourant la taille de Saga de ses bras. Il leva son visage vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire triste et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Kanon, t'es incorrigible !

- Quoi ! Je t'aime et j'te le montre. T'es pas content ? Tu préfèrerais que j'te fasse la gueule pour c'que tu as dit ?

- Non. Excuse-moi ! En tout cas, on a réussi à sortir Saori de ce casino clandestin ! C'est une bonne chose !

- Mouais ! Comment tu t'sens ?

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis quand on a pas fait une bonne action sans que ça nous rapporte rien ?

- Depuis longtemps, répondit Saga d'une voix mélancolique. Depuis très longtemps…

- Et ça fait sacrément du bien tu trouves pas ?

- C'est vrai ! Ca fait du bien ! On devrait faire ça plus souvent !

Kanon était resté avec sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se leva et se déshabilla avant de se remettre au lit en se collant à nouveau à son frère.

- Je ressens la même chose que toi, Saga.

- Quoi donc ?

- On est bien ici, on pourrait envisager de…

- Kanon ! On va bientôt partir. Alors ne fait aucun projet, comme ça tu s'ras pas déçu.

- Pourquoi on peut pas se poser tranquillement quelque part, vivre sans avoir à nous retourner en permanence.

- La vie qu'on a menée, les erreurs qu'on a commises ne nous permettent pas de le faire pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard, quand on sera sûr que personne ne pointe un flingue sur notre dos. En attendant, il faut qu'on disparaisse. On s'en sortira, tant qu'on reste ensemble, rien ne peut nous arriver. Ok ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Saga baissa les yeux sur le visage endormi de son frère. Il sourit en se demandant jusqu'où Kanon avait entendu sa tirade. Il regarda, attendri, une mèche de cheveux qui passait sous son nez et qui tremblotait à chaque respiration. Il la dégagea et observe ce visage si semblable au sien. Une vague d'amour lui gonfla le cœur et lui serra la gorge.

- Je pourrais tuer pour toi, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Puis il l'allongea, remonta la couette sur lui et sortit en fermant la porte. Lui-même ne résista pas longtemps au sommeil.

* * *

**Début d'après midi, le même jour...**

Dohko s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Il faisait chaud, très chaud … beaucoup plus chaud que dans un sauna classique. Ou n'était ce qu'une impression. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait sentir les grosses gouttes de chaleur qui ruisselaient de son corps. C'était presque insupportable mais ce n'était pas le moment de battre en retraite. Il leva la tête vers le plafond et ferma les yeux. Se concentrer, penser à autre chose, garder une maîtrise de soi en toute circonstance, même si ce cas était un peu particulier.

- Tu es toujours aussi tendu, Dohko. Relax ! Profite un peu des choses… lui conseilla une voix féminine.

- …

- Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais?

Là il finit par baisser les yeux vers la tête qui s'activait depuis un moment sur son entrejambe. Elle alors… Il fallait toujours en passer par là avec elle. La jeune femme de son côté, lui faisait un beau sourire, très innocent, en continuant à le caresser sensuellement. Faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se jeter sur une telle beauté, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de respirer un bon coup avant se décider à parler:

- Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour ça que tu voulais me voir… dit-il d'un ton sec et cassant.

Un rire sonore et clair s'élève dans la pièce.

- Effectivement, mais j'avoue que c'est toujours un plaisir… pour moi en tout cas.

- "_En plus elle me provoque_" se dit intérieurement Dohko, qui serrait les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller dans cette bouche experte.

- Si tu cessais de t'amuser. Allons droit au but…

- Toujours aussi pressé! Si on finissait déjà ce qu'on a commencé?

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna lentement de lui et le fixa de haut en bas en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il fallait le reconnaître, Dohko Kido était un homme beau et bien fait: son corps était mince, mais vigoureux et musclé. Paradoxalement à la froideur qui se lisait sur son visage, ses gestes étaient d'une tendresse et d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Et elle comptait bien en profiter aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, son partenaire commençait à s'impatienter:

- Qu'est ce que tu attends Pandore? Dépêche-toi, on ne va pas y passer la journée!!

Loin de s'en offusquer, elle passa les mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs et tourna le dos à l'homme qui la regardait avec une lueur indécente dans les yeux. Puis, avec la grâce d'un félin, elle se mit lentement à quatre pattes, lui offrant ainsi une vue spéciale sur son intimité.

- A vos ordres mon seigneur, disposez de ce corps comme il vous plaira ! reprit-elle ironiquement.

- Attends un peu… je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi! rétorqua le Kido avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

La suite fut très mouvementée mélangeant soupirs, cris de douleur, de plaisir et de jouissance. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Pandore l'abandonna, comme à son habitude dans le sauna. Après avoir pris une douche, il se rhabillait dans les vestiaires lorsqu'il entendit frapper.

- Entrez!

Une jeune fille, très belle, mais d'une très grande timidité entrebâilla la porte et lui dit d'une voix rapide, tête baissée :

- Mademoiselle Heinschtein vous attends dans son bureau.

- _Ce n'est pas trop tôt_ pensa-t-il. Puis se levant, il rejoignit la jeune fille à l'extérieur. Celle-ci, baissant les yeux, marchait d'un pas rapide devant lui. Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas en dire plus, il engagea la conversation:

- Ca fait un moment Shunrai…

- Je suis désolée, je voulais passer vous voir mais Shiryu m'a dit que vous étiez très occupé et…

- Je pense que Shiryu raconterait n'importe quoi pour que tu restes à ses côtés… Essaie au moins de passer voir Saori de temps en temps, ça lui fera plaisir.

- Je ferais de mon mieux…

La jeune fille était rouge comme une tomate. Heureusement, ils arrivaient à la porte du bureau de la patronne. Shunrai frappa deux fois, puis ouvrit la porte, invitant ainsi Dohko à rentrer et ressortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. La pièce était immense, mais, Dohko, habitué des lieux, se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil.

- Un whisky sec, comme d'habitude? demanda la jeune femme.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit-il simplement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pandore lui tendit un verre et s'assit en face de lui. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence absolu, puis elle brisa la glace:

- J'ai appris que Saori était rentrée de voyage…

- En effet…

- …et pas toute seule apparemment?

- Tu sais quelque chose sur eux?

- Rien de bien spécial… Mais je t'avoue que ce ne sont pas eux qui me préoccupent, pour l'instant en tout cas.

- Comment ça?

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta sœur papillonner de la sorte. Je te rappelle qu'elle est quand même l'héritière d'une des plus grosses fortunes du Japon. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver?

- Nous avons déjà discuté de cela Pandore. De plus, avec tout le respect que je te dois, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Toujours aussi agréable je vois… Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à venir me demander de l'aide si tu as un problème…

- Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu voulais me voir.

- J'ai des informations à te donner…

- Des informations?

- Sur ton plus grand rival, Poséidon… Et je suis sûre que ça t'intéressera !

Dohko fronça les sourcils mais continua à écouter. La jeune femme reprit:

- Mais en échange, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service…

Quelques heures plus tard...

Dohko était à peine rentré dans son bureau que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez! fit-il d'un ton agacé.

Néanmoins son visage s'illumina rapidement lorsqu'il vit rentrer son meilleur ami.

- Shion!

- Salut Dohko!

- Salut. Tu termines tôt aujourd'hui.

Dohko faisait certainement allusion au fait qu'il n'était pas en costume, tenue de travail réglementaire au Sanctuaire. Ce dernier, habillé très simplement portait juste un jean et une chemise ouverte qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé. De plus le blouson en cuir noir lui donnait un style différent du Shion de tous les jours.

- Oui, j'ai un rendez vous important ce soir. Comment ça s'est passé avec Pandore?

- Ah celle-là! Elle ne changera jamais. Si je te disais ce qu'elle est allée inventer encore…

- Laisse-moi deviner: elle nous confie Hilda de Polaris?

- Comment le sais-tu? fit Dohko, surpris.

- Elle m'a appelé la semaine dernière pour me demander si c'était techniquement possible. Je lui ai répondu que oui, vu que certains hôtes sont bisexuel. Mais comme ce n'était pas notre activité principale, il fallait qu'elle voie ça avec toi.

- Non mais je rêve! Pourquoi ne m'en a tu pas parlé? Ca m'aurait évité bien des tracas ! ajouta Dohko d'un air blasé

- Tu la connais, elle voulait absolument te voir…

- Je m'en doute oui… répliqua sarcastiquement l'héritier du clan Kido

- Et puis, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire du bien d'y aller… ajouta Shion d'un air malicieux.

Dohko fut plus surpris que blessé par cette dernière réplique, mais comme à son habitude, ne répondit pas. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son ami de continuer.

- Dohko, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de ça, mais je pense que tu es trop stressé ces derniers temps. Ca finira par ruiner ta santé. Tu devrais prendre le temps de sortir, de te promener, de profiter un peu des choses…

Les mêmes paroles que Pandore lui avait dit plutôt. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot ces deux là pour qu'il lève un peu le pied. Il pensa qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort en sentant une vague de fatigue psychologique traverser son esprit.

- J'y penserais…

- Pourquoi pas ce soir par exemple. En plus je pourrais mettre quelqu'un à ta disposition pour la soirée…

- Un hôte?

- Pourquoi pas? Rien ne nous en empêche. Je trouve même que c'est plutôt une bonne idée…

- Ce n'est pas faux… Je me rappelle avoir passé une soirée avec un hôte il y a quelques années et j'avais… beaucoup apprécié… dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Ce dernier détourna légèrement les yeux et se contenta de rajouter brusquement en se relevant:

- Je suis désolé, il faut que je parte sinon je vais être en retard.

Ca se terminait toujours comme ça. A chaque fois qu'il évoquait cette fameuse soirée, son ami changeait de sujet ou s'arrangeait pour quitter brusquement le bureau. Ce dernier était pratiquement arrivé à la porte lorsque Dohko lui lança, dans un ultime effort:

- On pourrait aller boire un verre demain si tu es libre… En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Shion, qui avait retrouvé sa mine enjouée habituelle lui dit en souriant:

- Et la soirée organisée par Ikki Sakashita, tu l'oublies?

- Ah oui! C'est celle où je dois emmener les jumeaux, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, et à mon avis tu ne vas pas le regretter.

- Bien… Une autre fois, peut être?

- Bien sûr, à demain !

- A demain.

Dohko regarda son ami sortir de la pièce. A cette heure, tous les employés devaient être partis. Shiryu était certainement allé rejoindre Shunrai et Saori devait encore s'amuser avec les jumeaux, ses nouveaux amis. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où il se sentait horriblement seul. Lorsque la personne aimée repousse systématiquement vos avances, il se forme un braiser qui vous consume lentement de l'intérieur, sans cesse alimenté par le désespoir. Si Dohko Kido savait à quelles extrémités ce feu ardent allait le conduire, il serait certainement sorti de son bureau, aurait retrouvé la personne en question et lui aurait hurlé à quel point il l'aimait. Au lieu de cela, il ravala les larmes de rage qui remplissait ses yeux et sortit une bouteille de Bourbon. Il n'avait vraiment pas trouvé mieux à faire.

* * *

**Samedi 14 Avril 2007…**

Saga ouvrit les yeux un peu avant onze heures et s'étira sensuellement sur son lit, tel un chaton. Se rappelant qu'ils devaient déjeuner avec les autres à treize heures, il se leva pour commencer à se préparer lorsque des bras puissants se resserrèrent sur sa taille, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

- Kanon… Tu vas me lâcher oui ! cria-t-il, visiblement énervé.

- S'il te plait, pas tout de suite, dormons encore un peu…

- Non mais ça va pas ! Et puis… je peux savoir ce que tu fais nu dans mon lit, espèce de dégénéré… ? s'indigna un Saga qui devenait tout rouge.

- Ah oui! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte tiens! reprit Kanon, feignant la surprise.

- C'est ça oui! Toi alors! Si tu savais comme j'ai parfois envie de….

- De quoi? De quoi? renchérit le cadet d'un ton coquin.

Saga respira un bon coup et se leva brusquement du lit, emportant ainsi avec lui son affreux jumeau qui ne trouva pas mieux que de s'écraser le menton contre le sol.

- Non mais ça ne va pas! Espèce de brute! cria-t-il, mécontent

- Ca t'apprendra à m'ennuyer ! reprit posément l'ainé en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Quelques heures après, ils retrouvaient Mu, Milo et Shaka au restaurant. Après quelques plaisanteries sur le fait que Kanon ait un bleu, le déjeuner se passa très bien, entre anecdotes et fous rires. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment contents d'avoir rencontré des gens aussi sympathiques, qui ne leur demandaient pas de comptes et qui ne les jugeaient pas. Eux-mêmes, semblaient avoir leurs propres blessures et c'est peut être ce qui les rapprochaient autant. Une fois le repas terminé et les dernières recommandations effectuées, l'heure de la séparation approchait. Le rendez-vous avec Dohko était pour vingt heures précises et ils avaient intérêt à être prêts à l'heure, s'ils ne voulaient pas voir leur rêve s'envoler en fumée.

- Saga! Kanon! Attendez!!

- Oui Shaka?

Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit deux petits bracelets de perles d'un jaune ambré qu'il passa à chacun.

- Ce sont des perles sacrées, elles vous porteront chance.

- Shaka ! s'écria Kanon. C'est magnifique ! C'est toi qu'il les a faits ?

- J'ai déjà vu ces perles ! fit Saga songeur. Oui ! Je sais ! Ce sont les mêmes que celles de ton chapelet !

- Ce sont les mêmes effectivement… répondit l'indien avec un sourire triste.

- J'espère que…

- Tu ne t'es pas servis ton chapelet pour… demanda Saga d'un ton tellement inquiet que Shaka ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grand-chose… De toute façon, je ne m'en servirais plus très longtemps…

- Merci beaucoup… C'est…ça me touche beaucoup… bégaya Kanon, en mettant le bracelet à son poignet gauche.

- Moi aussi ! Merci Shaka !

- Je suis content que ça vous plaise… Faites de votre mieux ce soir…

- Tu peux compter sur nous…, le rassura l'aîné des jumeaux.

- Une dernière chose…, reprit l'indien.

- …

- Quelque soit le chemin que vous choisirez, j'espère que les choses finiront par s'arranger pour vous…

Il fixa les deux frères de son regard si bleu, teinté d'une profonde sagesse ce qui était inattendu pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Shaka n'avait que vingt-trois ans mais sa façon de parler donnait l'impression qu'il avait déjà vécu plusieurs vies dont il en aurait retiré la quintessence pour mieux vivre la suivante. Plus sereinement, plus pleinement.

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'en alla, les laissant sans voix. Shaka aurait-il deviné leurs véritables intentions? Ca ne serait pas surprenant, vu comme il était intuitif….

Une fois rentré chez eux, Saga disparut sans un mot dans la salle de bain. Voyant qu'il ne ressortait pas au bout de quelques minutes, Kanon entreprit d'aller aux nouvelles. Le spectacle qu'il vit l'arrêta net dans son élan.

- Saga…Tout va bien?

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit son frère, en se relevant lentement du sol où il était resté assis toutes ces longues minutes.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Saga?

- Rien je te dis ! reprit-il en se dirigeant vers le lavabo. Puis ouvrant le robinet, il se rinça le visage et sortit de la pièce.

Kanon le rejoignit dans sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tard. Son frère était allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond d'un air triste. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de lui:

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

- Ca finira par passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te rend aussi triste? insista-t-il en repoussant de ses doigts une mèche rebelle qui s'égarait sur la joue de son double.

Saga se redressa et s'appuya sur le dossier du lit. Puis regardant encore le bracelet qu'il portait à la main, il ajouta avec une voix pleine d'émotion.

- Tu te rends compte…

Les mots lui manquaient. Kanon, sentant qu'il faisait un effort considérable pour retenir ces larmes, le prit dans ses bras.

- Ce chapelet… il avait l'air d'y tenir plus que tout au monde…, reprit-il d'une voix plaintive

- Je sais…

- Et il… il…

- Ne te sens pas coupable. Il l'a fait parce qu'il nous apprécie, c'est tout…

- Ca n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de valeur… Mais…

- …

- Mais…C'est… c'est la première fois que… quelqu'un nous fait un cadeau …aussi précieux…

- …

- Et moi, tout ce à quoi je pensais tout ce temps c'était de gagner assez d'argent pour pouvoir partir… Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que…

- …

- Je… je m'en veux tellement Kanon…

A bout de force, il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère. Ca faisait longtemps, même très longtemps que Saga n'avait pas pleuré ainsi. La dernière fois remontait à l'époque où ils étaient à l'orphelinat, et qu'ils avaient entendu les surveillantes, insensibles, parler de leur séparation. Kanon avait toujours été très faible face à ces sanglots. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui avait proposé de s'enfuir le soir même. Il était prêt à affronter la rue et ses dangers pour ne plus voir ces larmes couler. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent, forçant pour se faire, coûte que coûte, une place dans ce monde qui les avait rejetés depuis leur naissance.

La rue les avait endurcit, la rue les avait transformé. Ils avaient dû s'adapter à ce monde où seul l'argent et les armes faisaient la loi. Aucune pitié, aucun sentiment… C'était le seul moyen pour survivre. Seul l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était resté intact: "Unis pour toujours, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire". Ce serment, qu'ils s'étaient faits, le soir de leur fugue leur avait donné la force pour continuer à survivre, à se battre, à rêver, à espérer.

Depuis le début, ils s'étaient servis sans scrupules de la crédulité et de la gentillesse des autres pour servir leurs propres intérêts, sans se soucier des conséquences que leurs actes pourraient avoir dans l'avenir. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné, c'était ce que la rue leur avait appris. Cependant le contact avec Shaka avait éveillé, en Saga des sentiments qu'il n'aurait cru exister que dans les livres. Ce bracelet était là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus dans la jungle de la rue et que de ce fait, il pouvait se permettre de laisser, de temps en temps, son cœur s'exprimer. C'est ce qu'il avait fait et partagé inconsciemment avec son frère. Ce dernier, comprenant très bien cet état de fait, se contenta de l'embrasser et lui dit, d'une voix calme:

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est un monde nouveau pour nous, et il faudra certainement un peu de temps pour tout comprendre…

- C'est vrai… tu as raison… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… rétorqua ce dernier en rougissant et en essuyant ses larmes.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est fini maintenant…

- Tu es gentil… reprit l'ainé avec un petit sourire triste et des yeux de chaton abandonné.

- Je sais… Qu'est ce que tu deviendrais d'ailleurs sans moi? répondit Kanon d'un air suffisant.

- Oh ça va toi, ne fais pas ton Camus!

Ils se dévisagèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire. Quelques secondes après, Saga, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur s'empressa de rajouter:

- N'empêche qu'il nous a énormément aidés…

- C'est vrai… D'ailleurs je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de sympathique dans le fond.

- Il doit avoir ses problèmes, comme tout le monde… supposa l'ainé en poussant un long soupir.

- Oui… Tu te rappelles de ce que Shion nous a dit! N'empêche que je me demande bien ce qui peut le rendre aussi froid… reprit Kanon, songeur.

Une tape sur la tête le sortit de ses pensées.

- Quoi encore? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit?

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes des autres, toi? demanda l'ainé en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était juste une remarque… Bon, je file sous la douche. On n'a pas à être en retard ce soir…

Saga regarda son frère s'éloigner sans un mot, puis se remit à fixer son plafond. Lorsqu'il avait prit ces billets pour le Japon, il avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles quand à leur devenir mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que… Un frisson parcourut son corps à cet instant. Ils étaient en train de s'attacher… et cette sensation inconnue lui faisait peur…

A suivre...

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé. 


	5. Chapter 5 Dernière épreuve, premier

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

_**"Quels qu'ils soient, vos d**__**é**__**sirs sont des ordres" **_**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent pr****é****cipitamment la Gr****è****ce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aur****a cette d****é****cision sur leurs vies. Plong****é****s dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement ****à**** saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire. Entre amour, amiti****é****, jalousie, intrigues... Arrivero****nt-ils ****à**** se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et acc****é****der, enfin, au bonheur tant recherch****é**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de http://mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ****: Derni****è****re****é****preuve , premiers contrats**

Samedi 14 avril 2007, début de soirée…

Les jumeaux, déjà présents dans le hall de l'hôtel attendaient patiemment Dohko, pendant que Shion réglait … les derniers détails…

- Alors? s'enquit Saga, gêné d'être observé de la sorte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Kanon, un peu inquiet.

Shion ne répondit pas tout de suite et les fixa à tour de rôle, avec tout son sérieux et d'un air dubitatif. Kanon et Saga déglutirent simultanément, pendant qu'une goutte de sueur commençait à perler sur leur front.

- Shion…, reprit plaintivement Kanon

- Je me disais juste que… commença ce dernier d'un air songeur.

- … que quoi? le coupa l'ainé des jumeaux, las de ce long suspens.

- Si vous ne réussissez pas ce test, c'est que vous êtes vraiment des bons à rien !

- Quoi? reprirent en cœur les jumeaux, plus que surpris par ces paroles énigmatiques.

- Vous êtes magnifiques!

Un soupir de soulagement leur échappa. Kanon s'apprêtait à faire une remarque lorsque Dohko les rejoignit.

- Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu une urg…

Et il s'arrêta net en voyant les jumeaux. Un silence gênant s'en suivit et les jumeaux, inquiets, commencèrent à avoir des palpitations.

- Tout va bien, Dohko? demanda Shion d'un air taquin

- Euh… Oui…

- Quand je vous disais que vous êtes magnifiques ! Même Dohko, qui est pourtant si critique d'habitude reste sans voix ! rajouta leur mentor

- Ca suffit Shion ! N'en rajoute pas ! Bon il faut qu'on se dépêche, Ikki déteste les retardataires ! reprit le chef du clan Kido qui s'était remis de ses émotions.

- Bien…, reprirent en cœur les jumeaux, plus jamais que motivés par ces compliments.

- Tu restes ici ce soir? demanda Dohko à l'adresse de Shion

- Non, j'ai quelque chose de prévu. Bon je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien ! rajouta-t-il rapidement en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Les jumeaux suivirent la scène en silence et échangèrent un coup d'œil lorsque Dohko fronça les sourcils. Kanon ne put retenir un léger sourire. Décidément, le sanctuaire semblait abriter beaucoup de secrets, ce qui était loin, mais vraiment loin de lui déplaire. Vivement qu'ils réussissent l'ultime épreuve et qu'ils puissent devenir à part entière des membres de cette grande famille… même si ce n'était que temporaire.

A l'extérieur, Jabu les attendait à bord d'une limousine identique à celle qui les avait ramenés de l'aéroport. Complètement dans son rôle d'hôte, Kanon ouvrit la portière pour laisser entrer le propriétaire, puis son frère. Dohko eut l'air d'apprécier le geste, si on en jugeait par le petit sourire dont il gratifia le jumeau. Entré en dernier, il s'assit en face du patron et de son frère. Sentant la mélancolie dans laquelle était plongé le propriétaire du Sanctuaire, ils décidèrent, d'un coup d'œil complice, de le divertir du mieux qu'ils pourraient. L'ainé engagea la conversation.

- Si je peux me permettre Dohko, où allons-nous?

- Shion ne vous en a pas parlé? demanda le propriétaire d'un air surpris.

- Non, reprit Kanon, il a dit que c'était une surprise et qu'on ne le saurait qu'au dernier moment.

- Je vois… Ikki Sakashita, un vieil ami à moi, organise une soirée au Meguro Gajoen

- Ikki Sakashita… le jeune dirigeant des industries Sakashita? Vous le connaissez? demanda Kanon d'un air très intéressé.

- Oui… Bien sûr… répondit Dohko d'un air surpris.

- Apparemment, il vient de faire une importante acquisition en Chine… reprit posément Saga.

- En effet. D'où l'objet de cette soirée, continua le propriétaire, visiblement impressionné par la culture des jumeaux.

- Est-ce que c'est… un client à vous? demanda timidement l'ainé

Dohko lui fit un petit sourire et s'installa plus profondément dans le siège en cuir.

- Non malheureusement, je ne suis jamais arrivé à le convaincre. Nous nous sommes connus pendant nos études. Nous sommes diplômés de la même université ! expliqua-t-il.

- Je vois… Donc en fait cette soirée a pour but de "fêter" l'expansion du groupe, questionna Kanon

- En partie. C'est aussi une manière de rencontrer les différents investisseurs ! rajouta le propriétaire

- En gros c'est une soirée d'affaire… résuma Kanon en soupirant

- Eh oui! Je m'en serais bien passé mais Ikki pourrait se vexer ! Et de plus, ça peut être une bonne opportunité pour le Sanctuaire.

- Pour le Sanctuaire? questionna Saga

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il y aura des hommes et des femmes d'affaires, des célébrités et d'autres personnalités à cette soirée…

- Donc des clients potentiels pour nous ! comprit l'ainé.

Cette fois Dohko sourit franchement. Comment dire? Il avait eu peu d'occasions de discuter sérieusement avec les jumeaux et après ces quelques minutes, il comprenait l'optimisme de Shion quand à leur capacités à entrer et à évoluer au Sanctuaire. Ils étaient futés, vivaces, drôles, déterminés et apprenaient très vite: tout ce dont il pouvait rêver. Néanmoins, il préférait les mettre en garde afin d'éviter tout malentendu.

- Savoir se comporter en public est quelque chose de fondamental pour un hôte. Soyez agréables, charmants, réservés et surtout, sachez garder votre sang froid en toutes circonstances. Donnez la meilleure image que vous pourrez du Sanctuaire.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! s'écrièrent en cœur les jumeaux.

_- "J__'__esp__è__re que __ç__a va aller !"_ songea intérieurement le propriétaire alors que la voiture stationnait devant l'hôtel.

Après s'être enquis de leurs noms, un groom se chargea de les accompagner dans la salle des banquets. Les jumeaux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté des lieux, en particulier celle des immenses fresques traditionnelles qui tapissaient murs et plafonds.

Dohko et ses hôtes firent une apparition très remarquée dans la salle, les regards se tournant spontanément sur les apollons aux costumes trois pièces assortis à la couleur de leurs cheveux. Et c'est avec une immense fierté que le propriétaire du Sanctuaire s'avançait dans la salle, escorté de part et d'autre par ses nouvelles recrues.

- Dohko! Comment vas-tu mon cher ami? s'écria un homme, vêtu de façon très élégante et à la voix délicieusement grave, en s'avançant vers eux.

- Ikki! Ca faisait un moment.

- Parle pour toi! Tu trouves toujours un bon prétexte pour décliner mes invitations. J'ai fini par penser que tu m'évitais...

- Ikki ! protesta l'intéressé.

- Mais je te pardonne, parce que tu es là aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que tu deviens? A ce que je vois, tu es toujours… aussi bien accompagné... dit-il en faisant un petit clin d'œil à son ami.

Comprenant ses insinuations, Dohko s'empressa de présenter ses hôtes.

- Voici Kanon et Saga. Ce sont deux jeunes gens d'origine grecque passionnés de voyages et qui ont toujours rêvé de connaître notre pays.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en anglais, de façon à ce que les jumeaux puissent suivre la conversation. Ces derniers, qui étaient restés en retrait pendant tout le temps où les deux hommes parlaient en japonais, se rapprochèrent:

- Kanon pour vous servir…

- Et moi je suis Saga. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mr Sakashita.

- Moi aussi, je suis très heureux de vous avoir à cette soirée. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir des étrangers qui s'intéressent à notre culture. Bienvenue au Japon! fit-t-il en leur serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Nous sommes impressionnés par la qualité de l'accueil dans ce pays. L'hospitalité nippone n'est pas une légende ! continua Kanon avec un superbe sourire.

- Mais je vous en prie… Un de ces jours, si votre patron le veut bien, c'est avec plaisir que je vous ferais visiterNara, ma ville natale, proposa l'homme d'affaire, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser charmer par ces deux éphèbes.

- Nara…, fit pensivement Saga. Ne serait-ce pas la ville où se trouve le fameux temple Todaiji ? reprit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Celui qui renferme l'immense statue du Bouddha Vairocana ? demanda Kanon avec une lueur dans les yeux, marquant ainsi son intérêt pour le sujet.

Dohko, amusé, regardait le torse d'Ikki se bomber au rythme des paroles des jumeaux. Son ami avait toujours été très sensible à la flatterie et les deux frères, sans le savoir, le caressaient dans le sens du poil. S'en suivit alors une discussion passionnée, où l'héritier Sakashita exposait sa connaissance quasi parfaite de la géographie et de l'histoire de sa ville natale. L'héritier Kido, habitué à cette rhétorique, commençait à avoir un début de migraine lorsqu'une personne les rejoignit.

- Shun! s'écria Ikki d'un ton enjoué. Tu connais déjà Dohko, n'est ce pas? Viens que je te présente les deux hommes qui l'accompagnent.

- Bonjour… marmonna timidement le jeune homme du bout des lèvres.

- Ca faisait longtemps Shun. Comment te portes-tu? s'enquit Dohko avec une douceur inhabituelle.

- Ca va… répondit d'une voix à peine audible le jeune homme.

- Bonjour… lui dirent les jumeaux avec leur plus beau sourire.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête. Ikki lui mit une tape dans le dos qui le fit sursauter puis se retourna vers les jumeaux:

- Shun, mon frère cadet est d'une timidité maladive. Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser dit-il à l'adresse des jumeaux.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi… C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mr Sakashita ! répondit Kanon en souriant.

- Shun… Appelez-moi Shun… prononça-t-il rapidement, puis tourna les talons.

- On dirait qu'il vous aime bien! plaisanta Ikki. Bon, je vous laisse à présent, prenez vos aises et faites comme chez vous… N'est ce pas, Dohko?

Sur ce, il leur fit un petit sourire et partit à la recherche de son frère.

La soirée continua tranquillement, Dohko étant plus que satisfait du comportement des jumeaux. Mais ça, il ne leur avouerait jamais. Ils étaient spontanés sans pour autant être grossiers ni vulgaires et cela plaisait énormément aux autres invités. Ces derniers se montraient très curieux, insistant pour en savoir plus sur les jumeaux : leurs origines, leur agence, la raison de leur venue au Japon... Les plus audacieux allaient même jusqu'à demander, avec tact bien sûr, si l'héritier Kido comptait les garder encore et donc, se renseignaient implicitement sur leurs prochaines dates de disponibilités. Le japonais s'amusait bien de cette situation, agréablement surpris par l'effervescence suscitée par ses nouvelles recrues. Il se contentait de citer le Sanctuaire, prétextant ne rien savoir de plus. S'ils étaient vraiment intéressés, ils n'avaient qu'à se renseigner !

Les jumeaux, de leur côté, remarquaient bien que quelque chose se passait. Certains invités posaient des regards insistants sur eux et murmuraient des paroles incompréhensibles à Dohko, quand ils ne parlaient pas carrément en Japonais. Mais enfin, ils n'allaient se plaindre d'avoir beaucoup de succès non plus, donc ils firent comme si de rien n'était.

Quelle ne fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix les saluer en grec. Ils se retournèrent ils virent un homme de haute stature et habillé avec beaucoup de gout, très séduisant et charismatique. Il était accompagné d'une très belle jeune femme, vêtue d'une longue robe noireet moulante. On aurait dit la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige.

- Pandore? s'écria Dohko, visiblement surpris. Que fais-tu là?

- Dohko! Quelle bonne surprise! Je te présente un vieil ami, Andreas Kouros. Andréas, voici Dohko Kido.

- Depuis le temps où je désirais vous rencontrer… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! s'écria Andréas en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Moi de même. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! répondit le propriétaire du Sanctuaire.

Ceci fait, Andreas se tourna vers les jumeaux

- J'ai cru entendre que des jumeaux grecs étaient présents à cette soirée. Ca ne peut être que vous, je présume, dit-il en grec, avec un petit sourire charmeur.

- Il y a des chances oui… répondit Saga en souriant, très heureux de pouvoir s'exprimer dans sa langue natale. Je suis Saga Siramidis, ravi de vous rencontrer, Mr Kouros.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Appelez-moi Andréas, c'est plus convivial ! répondit-il toujours en souriant. Et je suppose que vous êtes Kanon?

- En effet… Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Andréas. Je vois que mon frère et moi ne sommes pas vraiment passés inaperçus.

- On peut dire ça oui… répondit l'homme d'affaire, énigmatique.

Pendant que les grecs faisaient connaissance, Pandore et Dohko s'étaient un peu mis en retrait:

- Andréas est membre l'Océan Pearl, tu le savais? demanda la jeune femme en sirotant son champagne

- Oui et d'après mes informations, c'est un de leur plus gros clients, répondit Dohko en poussant un soupir.

- Plus pour longtemps, à ce que je vois.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Kouros a l'air très intéressé par tes nouvelles recrues.

- Comme beaucoup de gens dans cette salle. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il lâchera Poséidon.

- Tu veux parier?

- Ca dépend, quelle est la mise?

- Ton superbe corps et un petit service. Rien de plus…, minauda Pandore, laissant planer une aura de mystère avec ses paroles.

- Laisse tomber! Je les connais maintenant tes fameuses requêtes et je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois… reprit-il d'un air dégouté, se rappelant de son après midi de la veille.

La jeune femme éclata de rire puis reprit.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Hilda peut se montrer très charmante quelques fois…. Plus sérieusement, laisse les discuter un peu, donne-lui ta carte et attends. Je te parie qu'il te rappellera avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Conseil d'amie.

- Si tu le dis…

- Essaie de me faire confiance pour une fois… Maintenant allons les rejoindre.

Sur ces mots Pandore se rapprocha de Kouros, qui la présenta aux jumeaux. Ces derniers se montraient charmants et d'une galanterie tellement naturelle qu'ils arrivèrent à décrocher un sourire à la jeune fille, d'habitude si mélancolique. Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le japonais, qui commençait à sentir la fatigue pointer, prenne congé. Les deux hommes d'affaires s'échangèrent alors leurs cartes, comme Pandore l'avait suggéré, se promettant de s'appeler à l'occasion.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture, le patron se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, se massant lentement les tempes.

- Un problème… demanda Kanon, un peu inquiet.

- Une petite migraine, répondit Dohko en avalant un cachet. Merci Saga… dit-il en prenant le verre d'eau que l'ainé lui tendait.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi? répondit Saga du tac au tac.

- Comment vous avez trouvé? demanda-t-il calmement.

- C'était plutôt sympa… commença Kanon, sauf qu'on avait comme l'impression d'être des extra-terrestres… continua-t-il après un temps d'arrêt en faisant la grimace.

Dohko ne put s'empêcher de rire ce coup-ci.

- Vous aussi, vous avez remarqué comment on nous regardait n'est ce pas? demanda l'aîné comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

- C'est vrai que vous étiez les "stars" de la soirée ! continua Dohko en souriant.

- Et vous…? commença Kanon

- Comment… comment… vous nous avez trouvé? s'enquit Saga d'une voix inquiète.

- Hum… Disons que vous avez encore des choses à apprendre. Mais dans l'ensemble je suis plutôt satisfait.

- Merci mon dieu ! s'écria Kanon en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Dohko les regarda faire, puis ferma douloureusement les yeux. La solitude est toujours pesante quand elle est subie. Tout le monde, à une période de sa vie, a besoin de partager, avec quelqu'un d'autre ses joies, ses peines, ses souffrances, ses malheurs. Il fut un moment où il avait quelqu'un de ce genre, un ami pour qui il aurait tout donné. L'amitié, qu'il avait cru solide comme un roc, s'était avérée n'être qu'un château de cartes. Une seule nuit avait suffit pour balayer tout ce qu'ils avaient mis des années à construire. Toutes ces années il lui avait menti, et s'était menti à lui-même… _"Il faut que tout redevienne comme avant"_ n'est ce pas? Alors ils ont fait tout comme et les choses s'étaient arrangées. Mais le mensonge ne résiste jamais au temps… Dans le fond _"rien n__'é__tait redevenu co__mme__ avant"_ et en plus, quelque chose s'était brisé… Etait-ce encore possible de recoller les morceaux? Depuis le temps qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse. Mais il en avait envie.

- Dohko?

- …

- Dohko?

- Oui, répondit-il en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien? s'enquit Saga, plus qu'inquiet par l'état du patron

- Vous voulez qu'on appelle un médecin? rajouta Kanon

- Non ça va aller, merci. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez savoir?

- Nous allons bientôt arriver et nous pensions passer au Sanctuary's voir Jacinto et boire un verre. Ca vous dit de venir avec nous?

- Non merci, je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer… répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Bien… firent tristement les jumeaux, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Rendez-vous demain à treize heures au restaurant japonais. Nous déjeunerons ensemble et j'en profiterais pour vous présenter vos prochaines missions.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent pendant que la limousine stationnait devant le Star Hill. Après avoir raccompagné Dohko à l'ascenseur, ils se rendirent au bar où ils fêtèrent gaiement leur réussite avec Jacinto, Shaka, Mû Angelo et Milo qui les attendaient, passablement nerveux.

* * *

Dimanche 15 avril 2007

Shion avança d'un pas hésitant dans l'immense couloir. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu mais aujourd'hui c'était différent… Il avait une impression étrange, un genre de mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Puisque les quelques coups portés à la porte ne donnaient aucune réponse, il ouvrit le petit boitier qui se trouvait encastré au mur, à sa gauche, et pianota rapidement sur les touches. Un "bip" retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il était certainement le seul à connaître le code d'accès de cette pièce et il fut une période où il y entrait de façon très spontanée. Aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes, le seul fait de franchir cette porte lui donnait la chair de poule, sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi. Néanmoins, il respira un bon coup et s'avança.

Le hall était plutôt sombre, éclairée par de minces filets de soleil qui arrivait à échapper aux lourds rideaux de velours couleur jaune or. La porte qui donnait sur la pièce principale étant ouverte, il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il semblait n'y avoir personne mais la lampe de chevet était allumée, et l'immense lit qui trônait au centre avait été défait. Ce lit… Une vague de souvenir s'imposa à lui au même moment. Shion fut parcouru par de délicieux frissons, comment aurait-il pu l'oublier? Ce passé qu'il croyait enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire affleurait à la surface, ne demandant qu'à ressurgir. Mais plus encore que le lit, ce sont les bouteilles d'alcool à moitié pleines ou carrément vides, éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce qui attirèrent son attention. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, il y a bien quelque chose qui se passait…

En un sens, il était bien content de ne pas avoir trouvé Dohko sur place, en fin de compte. Rien que le fait d'y penser lui faisait perdre ses moyens. C'était trop tôt, il n'était certainement pas encore guéri. Aussi, faillit-il faire une syncope lorsqu'il se retourna et se trouva en face de celui qu'il redoutait tant. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un simple peignoir et d'une serviette autour du cou semblait être aussi étonné que son ami.

- Shion? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans un mot pendant quelque secondes puis le mentor des jumeaux reprit, un peu gêné:

- Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste mais on était censé prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ce matin. Et comme je ne te voyais pas… Tu ne répondais pas non plus quand j'ai frappé, je me suis dit que…

- Ah! Désolé, ça m'était sortit de la tête. Je pensais qu'on se retrouvait au restaurant à treize heures avec les jumeaux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'aurais aimé te voir un peu avant, histoire qu'on se mette d'accord sur leur prochaine mission.

- Deux secondes, je m'habille et je suis à toi.

- Ok…

Sur ces mots, le patron disparut dans le dressing. Shion, qui s'était assis sur un fauteuil à proximité du lit sentait ses sens s'emballer au rythme des bruits de vêtements qui lui parvenaient. Luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas imaginer son ami nu, il se mit à parler.

- Alors comment s'est passée la soirée, plutôt bien à ce que j'ai pu comprendre?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda Dohko, de sa cachette

- Jacinto m'a dit que les jumeaux étaient passés le voir hier. Ils étaient tellement heureux et excités que les mots leurs manquaient ! répondit Shion en riant.

- Tant mieux… tant mieux… fit le propriétaire, toujours aussi affairé

- Apparemment, tu étais un peu souffrant à la fin? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux vert pâle, d'une voix inquiète.

- Juste une migraine, ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment.

Shion respira un bon coup et se décida à aborder le sujet sensible

- Dohko… Tu es sûr que ça va? demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Un silence gênant envahit la pièce et quelques secondes après…

- Pourquoi cette question? rétorqua calmement le propriétaire, qui était réapparu brusquement dans la pièce.

Il était vêtu d'un kimono en soie bleu marine qui lui allait tellement bien que Shion ne put s'empêcher de le complimenter.

- Les tenues traditionnelles te vont toujours aussi bien! Tu vas te recueillir sur l'autel de ta mère?

- Oui… j'irais après le déjeuner. Ajouta ce dernier avec un soupir, tout en se servant un verre de brandy, son ami ayant refusé d'en prendre.

- Dohko… commença Shion. Tu ne trouves pas que tu bois un peu trop ces derniers temps?

- Ca se voit tant que ça? grinça le patron en plongeant se regard dans celui de son ami. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, se contenta de détourner la tête.

- Non mais… tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par passer… le coupa Dohko, d'un air songeur. Bon si tu me disais ce que tu avais prévu pour nos chers jumeaux ? reprit-il en s'installant sur un fauteuil, à proximité de son ami.

Shion choisit la facilité et exposa ses plans à son ami, au lieu de crever l'abcès et de forcer Dohko à avouer la source de son malaise, même si au fond de lui il savait que ce manège n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Les choses allaient en se compliquant, au lieu de s'arranger et, malgré tous leurs efforts ils avaient énormément de mal à sauver les apparences. Une grande discussion s'imposait mais malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avaient eu le courage d'aborder le sujet, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait en résulter.

Les deux hommes étaient déjà à table lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent. Ces derniers, peu habitués au style japonais, eurent beaucoup de mal à rester assis dans la posture traditionnelle. Sensible à leur difficulté, Dohko les autorisa à s'asseoir en tailleur, pendant que Shion se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais, il eut encore plus de mal lorsque les jumeaux se mirent à tenir les baguettes. Là encore, Dohko dû redoubler de patience et expliquer à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire à table. Comme par exemple Kanon qui faisait la grimace parce qu'il trouvait le thé trop amer, ou Saga qui plantait ses baguettes dans son bol de riz. A part ces petites choses, le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, la compagnie des jumeaux se révélant être des plus charmantes. Une fois le repas terminé, ils en vinrent au but réel du déjeuner, c'est-à-dire aux contrats.

- Alors, quand est-ce que nous commençons? demanda Kanon, qui se remettait tant bien que mal de la glace au thé vert qu'il avait eu en dessert.

- Demain matin… répondit tranquillement Dohko.

- Demain matin! s'écrièrent en cœur les jumeaux.

- Hé oui! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour votre premier contrat je vous ai sélectionné la crème des clients… rassura Shion en échangeant un coup d'œil complice avec son patron.

Les deux frères parurent soulagés, et Shion continua.

- Néanmoins, je vous préviens que vous serez séparés pendant toute une journée…

- C'est vrai! s'écria Kanon d'un air désespéré.

- Je suis désolé mais il faut que vous soyez bien conscient que c'est déjà un luxe de s'offrir la compagnie d'un hôte… Alors très peu de client peuvent se permettre de faire appel à deux personnes, sauf dans certains cas très exceptionnels bien sûr ! rétorqua Dohko en sirotant son verre de thé.

- Je m'y attendais… ajouta Saga en soupirant. Alors que sommes-nous censés faire demain?

- Kanon, tu seras chargé d'escorter un célèbre musicien. Il est à Tokyo pour trois concerts et aimerait visiter la ville. J'ai déjà établi un programme que je te remettrais demain matin. Pour cela vous disposerez d'une limousine et d'un chauffeur. Ta mission est de l'accompagner et le divertir du mieux que tu pourras. .. expliqua Shion, qui avait tout à coup retrouvé son sérieux.

- Quel type de musicien? demandait Kanon qui semblait s'être remis de ses émotions.

- Un harpiste de renommée mondiale. Son nom est Mime de Benetnash. C'est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et je suis sûr que vous passerez de bons moments ensembles… ajouta Shion avec un petit sourire.

- Ah oui? Vous croyez? reprit Kanon, soudainement très intéressé.

- Toi alors! reprocha Saga, lui lançant un regard noir.

- Quand à toi Saga, tu seras chargé de tenir compagnie à Albéric de Mégrez, le fils d'un riche industriel français. Il est à Tokyo pour quelques jours et se sent un peu seul. Rien n'ayant été clairement défini dans le contrat, ton rôle sera de rester à ses côtés en toutes circonstances. S'il te propose autre chose, libre à toi de refuser ou d'accepter… déclara calmement Shion.

- C'est-à-dire…? demanda l'ainé des jumeaux qui voulait plus de détail.

- Saga, il faut savoir que, bien qu'il soit un garçon charmant, Albéric a été énormément gâté par ses parents et s'attend à ce que tous ses désirs soient satisfaits, sans aucune limite. Je lui ai déjà expliqué que mes hôtes n'étaient pas des animaux de compagnie, encore moins des esclaves et le contrat a été établit en conséquence. Donc n'hésite pas à lui dire non s'il te demande des choses que tu estimes saugrenues… trancha Dohko

- Et s'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je me ferais un plaisir de mettre les choses au clair avec lui… ajouta Shion, pour le rassurer.

- Bien, je ferais de mon mieux… répondit simplement Saga, qui commençait vraiment à appréhender cette rencontre.

- Pour cette journée, vous serez rémunérés à hauteur de la moitié du contrat de base, soit 500 euros chacun. En temps normal, l'argent est viré sur votre compte bancaire à la fin de la mission mais vu que vous n'en avez pas, je vous remettrais l'argent en espèce dès votre retour… précisa leur mentor.

- Si vous faites consciencieusement votre travail et que le client vous évalue de façon positive, vous aurez droit à un bonus! rajouta Dohko avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Un bonus de combien? demanda Kanon, visiblement intéressé.

- Ca dépendra de l'évaluation… continua Shion. Sans compter que si le client vous apprécie, vous toucherez certainement un pourboire en plus.

- Un pourboire, en plus? demanda Saga, surpris… en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère.

- Bref, en un mot si vous faites de votre mieux, vous serez récompensés. Prenez le temps de vous relaxer ce soir et n'oubliez pas de demander conseil aux autres hôtes… Ah au fait j'oubliais! s'écria soudainement Shion

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demandèrent les jumeaux, intrigués.

- Je vous ai fait préparer une suite du côté des hôtes. Désormais, vous logerez dans la suite "Athènes" qui est en face de celle de Shaka. Comme ça, vous serez moins isolés, c'est quand même plus sympa, non? Mu vous aidera à emmener vos affaires. Ca vous va?

- Oui, répondirent les jumeaux, un peu surpris par cette nouvelle soudaine.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces derniers mots, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à neuf heures du matin dans le bureau de Shion. Un fois rentrés chez eux, les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à recevoir la visite de Mu qui les emmena dans leur nouvelle chambre. La suite Athènes était un peu plus petite que la Fuji, mais tout aussi luxueuse et les jumeaux furent très contents. Kanon s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres ce jour là, ayant l'impression d'être devenu un membre à part entière du Sanctuaire. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux. Saga lui, avait du mal à être aussi euphorique que son frère. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se laisser aveugler par toutes ces choses et se laisser détourner de leur objectif premier. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'ainé des jumeaux détestait, c'était les imprévus… Et c'est peut-être pour cela que cette impression de _non-dit_ le mettait aussi mal à l'aise.

* * *

Lundi 16 avril 2007

Nachi, l'un des trois chauffeurs du Sanctuaire, conduisit Kanon au Ritz-Carlton, l'hôtel où son client était descendu. L'hôte s'avança vers le réceptionniste et fit demander son client. Il était exactement neuf heures.

- Mr de Benetnash vous demande de bien vouloir l'attendre au bar, il sera là dans quelques minutes, l'informa l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- Je vous remercie.

- A votre service monsieur.

Après avoir jeté un coup circulaire à l'immense hall d'entrée, Kanon s'installa au bar de manière à avoir une vue sur l'ascenseur et commanda un expresso qu'il avala d'une traite. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme très séduisant, habillé d'un ensemble en jeans et d'une veste en cuir noir se montra. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Kanon et un sourire éclaira son beau visage.

- Bonjour, vous êtes Kanon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix clair et douce, en s'approchant.

- Pour vous servir, sourit le grec. Désirez-vous un café ?

- Avec plaisir !

Il prit place sur le tabouret haut et l'hôte commanda deux cafés. Kanon lui posa quelques questions sur ce qu'il désirait faire de sa journée.

- Les gens qui m'entourent me traitent comme une poupée de porcelaine dont il faut prendre soin et ne sortir de son coffret qu'avec d'extrêmes précautions, expliqua-t-il d'une voix où perçait une certaine tristesse. J'ai besoin, pour une fois, d'être avec quelqu'un qui verra en moi un homme comme les autres, pas le musicien virtuose, soi-disant incapable de prendre soin de lui.

- C'est parce qu'ils vous aiment qu'ils agissent ainsi, tenta de le réconforter Kanon.

- Non, c'est parce que je les paie pour ça. Mais j'ai commis l'erreur de les laisser trop décider à ma place. Maintenant, je suis dans une prison dorée et seule la ruse me permet de m'en échapper !

- A ce point?

- Pour vous dire, j'ai réservé une suite dans cet hôtel sans le leur dire, j'ai pris un taxi seul et j'ai demandé au chauffeur de semer le leur. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour m'en débarrasser !

Kanon eut un sourire compatissant. Il y avait chez ce Mime de Benetnash quelque chose d'attendrissant. Il était riche, célèbre, adulé par la profession et ses admirateurs, mais il était désespérément seul et il semblait réellement en souffrir.

- Vous voulez donc passer une journée sans avoir de comptes à rendre, ni entendre les récriminations de ces personnes?

- Vous avez tout compris!

- Très bien ! Que souhaitez-vous faire ? Vos désirs sont des ordres!

Mime sourit en regardant Kanon qui le lui rendit volontiers

- Je veux faire du shopping ! Pour une fois, j'ai envie d'acheter ce qui me plait !

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, où Nachi, contacté par Kanon, les attendait. Mime émit le souhait de voir le centre commercial de Ginza. La limousine se glissa dans la circulation avec aisance et souplesse.

- Et vous, Kanon ? Comment êtes-vous devenu un hôte ? demanda Mime qui était curieux d'en connaître un peu plus sur le séduisant jeune homme qui allait passer la journée avec lui.

- C'est tout récent. J'ai fait la connaissance, par hasard, d'une personne qui est du Sanctuaire et vu qu'j'avais besoin de travailler, les choses se sont faites naturellement.

- Ca ne doit pas être évident de faire les quatre volontés du client. Il doit y en avoir qui sont pénibles, je suppose.

- Je ne fais rien de plus que ce qui a été établi. Cela me permet de pouvoir dire "non" si j'estime la requête hors contrat.

- Et ça vous est souvent arrivé de dire "non" ?

- Jamais. Vous êtes mon premier client !

Mime ouvrit grand les yeux et éclata de rire. Ce changement d'expression sur son visage le rendait très séduisant et Kanon n'y fut pas insensible.

- Je suis votre premier contrat ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

- Oui, mais rassurez-vous. Le Sanctuaire ne m'aurait pas confié quelqu'un de votre renommée s'il n'était pas persuadé que j'en suis tout à fait capable.

- Je ne doute pas de votre savoir faire, ni de vos compétences. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré un débutant, quelque soit son domaine. Autour de moi, il n'y a que des professionnels expérimentés. Un novice, c'est rafraichissant.

- Je suis content que vous le preniez ainsi. Vous ne serez pas déçu.

- Je n'en doute pas !

- Nous arrivons !

Kanon sortit le premier suivit de Mime. Se considérant comme le "touriste", il se tenait derrière son hôte. Voyant cela, ce dernier se plaça à sa hauteur et ils déambulèrent dans les allées, cote à cote comme de vieux amis.

Mime acheta des vêtements: une paire de chaussures et deux paires de lunettes de soleil. Ces achats n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire pour l'hôte mais le musicien sembla y prendre un réel plaisir. Ils rirent de bon cœur quand il essaya plusieurs chapeaux en grimaçant devant le miroir. Le jeune homme respirait la joie de vivre. Il voulut absolument manger dans un fast food arguant que ça le changeait des restaurants trois étoiles auxquels il était habitué depuis de longues années. Kanon appréciait son compagnon, mais il n'oubliait pas que pour lui c'était un job et il le lui montrait en gardant une certaine distance, tout en restant professionnel. L'après-midi, ils assistèrent à une représentation de théâtre kabuki. Si le grec s'ennuya ferme, Mime fut captivé par le jeu des acteurs et la musique. Il accueillit la scène finale avec une larme qui coula sur sa joue et qu'il essuya rapidement.

- Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'assister au concert que je donne ce soir ? lui demanda Mime dans la voiture qui les ramenait à l'hôtel de celui-ci.

- Je m'en ferai un devoir. Tout l'honneur sera pour moi.

- Vous m'êtes très sympathique Kanon, je vous apprécie beaucoup. Tenez, avec ça vous pourrez rentrer sans problème et venir me voir dans ma loge après ma prestation.

- Je vous remercie, fit celui-ci en mettant la carte que lui avait tendu le musicien dans la poche de sa veste.

Le musicien le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable, mais qui troubla Kanon. Ce danois était décidément bien mystérieux. Espiègle comme un enfant dans une fête foraine et parfois, ses yeux se voilaient de mélancolie.

- Vous m'aidez à monter mes paquets dans ma chambre ?

- Bien sûr.

Une fois dans la suite du jeune homme, celui-ci lui proposa de boire un verre. Kanon s'assit sur le sofa de velours vert pastel et Mime s'installa à ses cotés. La consultation de la messagerie de son téléphone mobile lui tira un soupir de lassitude.

- Ils sont inquiets ? tenta l'hôte en voyant la petite mine de son client.

- Je vais rappeler ma secrétaire sinon, elle serait capable de mettre toute la police nippone sur les dents pour me retrouver. Veuillez m'excuser un instant.

- Je vous en prie.

Mime s'éloigna et les pensées de Kanon allèrent vers son frère. Il se demanda comment il avait passé sa journée.

A suivre...

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé. 


	6. Chapter 6 Où les choses s'assombrissent

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

_**"Quels qu'ils soient, vos d**__**é**__**sirs sont des ordres" **_**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent pr****é****cipitamment la Gr****è****ce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette d****é****cision sur leurs vies. Plong****é****s dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement ****à**** saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire. Entre amour, amiti****é****, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils ****à**** se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et acc****é****der, enfin, au bonheur tant recherch****é**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de http://mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Où les choses s'assombrissent ... ou s'éclaircissent.**

Saga appréhendait un peu sa mission. Le tableau qu'avait dressé Shion de son client ne l'emballait pas vraiment. Le fils d'un industriel français gâté pourri par ses parents dont il était l'unique héritier! Le grec s'attendait au pire. Lorsqu'il vit arriver le jeune homme, il sentit poindre une migraine et songea que c'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il portait un pantalon en cuir bleu électrique avec une veste assortie, un polo et des bottes de la même couleur. Le client avait une démarche fière et arrogante, semblant mépriser tout le monde par son regard vert glacial et condescendant. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que déjà Saga était écœuré.

- Vous êtes Saga, mon hôte ? fit celui-ci sans même dire bonjour.

- Si vous êtes Albéric de Mégrez, alors je suis effectivement votre hôte, répondit-il avec un sourire avenant.

- Allez ! En route !

Ils sortirent du hall de l'hôtel et Saga lui ouvrit la porte de la limousine. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur et Albéric l'observa d'un coup d'œil circulaire.

- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus luxueux, marmonna-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Que désirez-vous faire monsieur de Mégrez ? demanda Saga qui sentait que la journée allait être très longue avec un tel énergumène.

- Monsieur de Mégrez c'est mon père. Appelez-moi Albéric !

- Très bien… Albéric. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ?

- M'amuser ! Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire à Tokyo. Il y a des musées, des cinémas, des boutiques, des parcs, des théâ…

- Hé ! Ho ! J'ai dit que j'voulais m'amuser ! Pas choper une migraine ! Le quartier chaud ça me tente beaucoup plus !

- D'accord ! Vous voulez aller boire un verre dans un bar, regarder un strip-tease ?

- Ben voilà ! Y commence à comprendre ! Allez ! On s'arrache !

Saga sourit, réprimant une brutale envie de mettre son client sur ses genoux pour lui administrer une fessée maison dont Albéric se souviendrait longtemps.

Son capricieux et mal élevé compagnon exprima le désir d'aller voir un film… érotique. Considérant que ça ne sortait pas des termes du contrat, Saga le suivit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle obscure. Sur l'écran un couple était en train de passer en revue toutes les positions du Kama Sutra à grand renfort de cris et de gémissements. Saga se serait presque endormi si le son n'était pas aussi fort. Après une heure et demie de torture, ils se retrouvèrent enfin au grand jour.

- Je meurs de faim ! Ce genre de film, ça m'ouvre l'appétit ! Et pas que celui de l'estomac, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire !

Albéric riait de sa propre plaisanterie, persuadé qu'il avait un humour irrésistible. Et Saga feinta de rire notant au passage que le jeune français était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Il amena le jeune homme dans un restaurant japonais traditionnel et ils passèrent l'après-midi à écumer les bars à hôtesses plus ou moins glauques et quelques peep-show. Saga rongeait son frein, il n'avait qu'une envie: partir en courant le plus loin possible voir même, nager jusqu'en Chine. Il comprit le choix de Shion et Dohko en lui confiant Albéric. Kanon l'aurait déjà démantibulé et renvoyé en France en pièces détachées ! Mais le pire était venir !

Dans le bar suivant, Albéric, qui malgré tout ses excès, était raisonnable question alcool, commanda une vodka tonique, puis une seconde. Une délicieuse jeune femme blonde d'origine européenne n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans sa direction, et il songea qu'il pourrait la ramener à son hôtel. Il lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Après avoir échangé quelques mots en anglais, Albéric était à point.

- Hé ! Saga ! On rentre ! J'voudrais pas faire attendre cette beauté !

- Comme tu veux !

Nachi avait garé la voiture juste en face et fit demi-tour au milieu de la rue pour les récupérer. Tout le long du trajet, le jeune homme embrassa sa conquête qui n'était pas du tout farouche. Saga les regardait d'un œil mais il commençait à se sentir fiévreux. Voir un film érotique était une chose, voir un couple s'exciter devant soi en chair et en os, c'en était une autre. A l'hôtel, il les accompagna jusqu'à la suite d'Albéric qui lui proposa d'entrer.

- Fais comme chez toi ! Sers-toi un verre si tu veux ! Tiens, sers-en trois pendant que t'y es ! On va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

Il entraîna la jeune femme dans la chambre pendant que l'hôte préparait les boissons. N'entendant aucun bruit, il alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Assise sur le lit, complètement dévêtue, la jolie blonde semblait fort occupée par l'entrejambe d'Albéric.

- Saga ! Viens ! Y a pas d'raisons que t'en profites pas toi aussi ! fit le jeune homme d'une voix lascive alors que l'hôte regagnait le salon.

- Euh… non merci ! Amuse-toi bien !

- Quoi ! Ne m'dis qu'elle te plait pas ? Ou alors t'es un grand timide et tu fais ça dans le noir total ?

- Elle est très jolie, mais je ne mélange pas travail et plaisir !

- J'croirais entendre mon paternel ! Tu sais pas… hnn… c'que tu perds !

Saga s'éloigna cette fois-ci mais revint sur ses pas et ferma la porte pour ne pas trop entendre le son de leurs ébats. Un peu plus tard, il entendit des cris et des râles qui ne trompaient pas. Il se demanda si Albéric était vraiment une affaire au pieu ou si la fille était une excellente simulatrice ? Mais le cri suivant le fit bondir. Il entra dans la chambre et trouva Albéric sur le dos de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire. Mais il s'acharnait.

Saga l'attrapa par les deux bras et le jeta par terre sans ménagement.

- Elle a dit "non" ! gronda-t-il. T'es sourd ?

- Quoi ? J'ai voulu passer par la p'tite porte ! Cette pétasse n'attend que ça !

- Menteur ! cria la blonde. J'veux bien baiser avec toi mais y a des choses que j'refuse !

- Bon ça suffit ! Rhabillez-vous et partez !

- Hé ! De quel droit tu lui dis d'partir ?

- Tu l'as payé ?

- Non ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

- Alors elle peut partir, elle te doit rien ! J'appelle mon patron de suite!

- Moi aussi !

Saga prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Shion…

* * *

Kanon était rentré au Star Hill pour se changer et mettre son smoking. En se rendant à la salle de spectacle, il avait un gros doute sur l'intérêt de ce concert. La musique classique n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il entra sans problème grâce à la carte remise par Mime et qui semblait ouvrir beaucoup de portes. Un employé l'accompagna jusqu'à sa place, au milieu du troisième rang.

Mime entra sur scène sous les applaudissements des spectateurs, vêtu d'un smoking qui lui donnait un charme irréel. Le musicien le vit et lui adressa un timide sourire, à peine esquissé. Il rejeta ses long cheveux blonds foncés sur son dos, s'installa sur son siège et bascula la harpe sur son épaule. Les lumières baissèrent lentement d'intensité jusqu'à plonger la salle dans le noir. Sur scène, seuls les musiciens étaient éclairés par des spots. Les premières notes s'élevèrent et Kanon, contre toute attente, fut transporté dans un autre monde…

Mime était en train de se changer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa loge. Il passa un peignoir et ouvrit.

- Kanon ? Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. Je suis content de vous voir.

- Vous m'avez invité. Je n'allais pas vous faire faux bond.

Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et lui indiqua un siège de la main. Il s'assit devant le miroir et commença à brosser ses cheveux puis il se démaquilla.

- C'est un des aspects de ce métier que je déteste : le maquillage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après il faut l'enlever ! fit le musicien en regardant son hôte dans le miroir.

Kanon sourit. Il avait du mal à croire que l'homme qui était devant lui était le même qu'il avait vu sur scène en train de tirer des sons absolument féériques de sa harpe.

- Votre mission est bientôt terminée, poursuivit en se levant et se tournant vers lui.

- Elle se terminera lorsque je vous aurai reconduit à votre hôtel.

Mime finit de s'habiller. Sans son smoking, il était redevenu l'homme que Kanon avait accompagné toute la journée. Insouciant, gai, souriant.

- On y va ?

Tout le long du chemin qui les mena de la salle de concert au Ritz-Carlton, Kanon essaya de faire la conversation mais Mime, songeur, ne répondait que par monosyllabes.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé le concert ? finit-il par demander.

- Je vais être franc, je n'aime pas la musique classique. Mais je…

- Qu'aimez-vous ?

- Euh… le jazz, la pop, le blues aussi. Mais pour danser, les musiques actuelles ne me déplaisent pas.

- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le jazz et le blues.

- Mais je dois avouer que ce que j'ai entendu ce soir, m'a beaucoup ému. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle richesse dans votre musique. J'ai ressenti toutes sortes de sentiments en vous écoutant.

- Je suis content si j'ai pu vous ouvrir la porte sur un autre style musical.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Mime proposa à son hôte de monter boire un dernier avant de terminer sa mission, ce que Kanon accepta. Le musicien se dirigea vers la stéréo et l'alluma. Les premières notes d'un langoureux morceau de jazz emplirent bientôt la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez boire ?

- Un jus de fruit.

- J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette journée, Kanon ! poursuivit Mime en lui tendant son verre et prenant place dans un fauteuil. Merci !

- Ne me remerciez pas. Je n'ai fait que mon travail, mais ce fut un plaisir de vous accompagner. Très sincèrement, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi également. Vous vous êtes montré particulièrement agréable et attentionné. Grâce à vous, je me suis senti libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous changer les idées. Vous en aviez besoin.

Mime le regarda, avec une telle mélancolie dans les yeux que Kanon en éprouva de la tristesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu vivre cet homme pour être aussi résigné à vivre cette vie qu'il n'aimait pas ?

- Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais prendre congé, fit Kanon en posant son verre vide sur la table basse.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte suivit par Mime. Il se retourna et lui tendit la main que le musicien serra doucement.

- Ce fut un plaisir et honneur d'être votre hôte Mime.

- J'ai été également très content que vous le soyez.

- Je vous souhaite encore beaucoup de succès dans votre carrière. Et prenez le temps de vous amuser, ça vous réussi très bien.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour suivre ce judicieux conseil.

- Au revoir Mime.

- Kanon, attendez !

Alors qu'il avait fait deux pas dans le couloir, il se retourna et regarda celui qui fut son client. Le musicien s'approcha de lui, posa une main douce sur son visage, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Kanon fut bouleversé par la douceur de ce baiser. Il y répondit avec beaucoup de tendresse et de plaisir. Puis le musicien s'écarta et plongea son regard mordoré dans celui vert sombre du grec.

- Vous pourriez rester encore quelques heures, fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je… je suis flatté, commença-t-il comprenant parfaitement ce que Mime désirait. Mais je crois que… c'est pas…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans votre mission. Et si je renégociais mon contrat, accepteriez-vous ?

- Je n'sais pas.

- Ca a le mérite d'être franc. Ni oui, ni non. Je me suis jeté à l'eau, j'ignore si vous êtes favorable ou pas à ce genre de relations.

- Je ne suis pas contre. Mais j'ignore si je suis libre d'accepter une telle proposition de la part d'un client.

- Nous verrons bien. Au revoir Kanon, j'espère à bientôt, murmura-t-il. Puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans sa chambre.

L'hôte regagna le Star Hill, songeur. Il était très troublé par ce musicien. Il y avait tant de mystères en lui… qu'il aimerait découvrir.

Il était presqu'une heure du matin mais lorsqu'il passa devant le Sanctuary's, il vit tous les autres hôtes attablés autour de son frère qui semblait contrarié. Il les rejoignit et comprit que la mission de Saga ne s'était pas très bien passée. Son frère lui fit un rapide résumé.

- Heureusement que Shion ne m'a pas confié ce p'tit con ! s'écria-t-il en sortant son téléphone pour lire le message de Dohko qu'il venait de recevoir et auquel il répondit immédiatement.

- C'est bien pour ça que c'est Saga qui s'en est chargé ! lui expliqua Aldébaran en déposant un Blue Lagoon devant lui. Ton frère est moins emporté que toi.

- Rassure-toi. De ce coté là, Shion et Dohko savent parfaitement à qui ils confient les clients ! lui expliqua Mû. Pour vraiment être capable de supporter n'importe quel client, il faut déjà avoir une certaine expérience, savoir faire la part des choses.

- Mû a raison, renchérit Milo à son tour. Dans quelques temps vous serez capables de donner le change à n'importe qui !

- Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? fit Dohko qui venait de faire irruption au Sanctuary's

Sa voix était glaciale et il fixait Saga d'un air contrarié. De Mégrez a appelé. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Saga ?

- Est-ce qu'empêcher un viol est considéré comme une erreur dans mon contrat ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais je n'ai que sa version. J'écoute la tienne.

- Je l'ai accompagné de partout où il a voulu aller en me montrant poli, conciliant, souriant même. Cinéma porno, peep-show, bar à hôtesses. Il a dragué une fille et l'a ramené dans sa chambre. Elle était tout à fait consentante au départ. Ensuite, il m'a proposé de… qu'on… enfin… tous les deux ensembles avec elle et j'ai refusé arguant que je ne mélangeais pas travail et plaisir. J'étais dans le salon quand j'ai entendu la fille crier. Je suis entré dans la chambre et il était en train d'essayer de la prendre mais… pas… comme il fallait !

- Il voulait la sodomiser ? fit clairement Dohko qui n'avait pas peur des mots.

- Exactement. Je les ai séparés et j'ai dit à la fille de partir. Puisqu'il ne l'avait pas payé, elle ne lui devait rien. Il s'est énervé et il vous a appelé.

- Très bien. Je te crois Saga, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà eu des échos du comportement de ce minable. D'autres entreprises comme le Sanctuaire lui ont déjà refusé leurs services. Nous allons faire de même. Il est tard, vous devriez allez vous coucher. Je veux vous voir tous les deux demain matin à dix heures dans mon bureau pour faire le point.

Il salua la tablée d'un signe de tête et tourna les talons. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Il n'a pas tort, fit Mû en se levant suivit d'Angelo. Demain vous y verrez plus clair !

- Allez les copies conformes ! les chambra Milo pour les dérider un peu. Au dodo ! Soyez tranquilles ! Saga tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! Dohko te l'a dit !

Ils gagnèrent tous ensembles le quarantième étage et disparurent dans leur chambre. Saga, nerveux, alluma une cigarette. Son frère le regarda, un peu triste. Il se sentait presque coupable que sa mission à lui se soit si bien passée mais il avait également conscience qu'avec son caractère, il aurait écharpé ce Albéric. Il s'approcha de son jumeau, debout devant la fenêtre, enveloppé d'un nuage de fumée. Il passa un bras affectueux autour de lui et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? murmura-t-il doucement pour inciter Saga à lui parler.

- Je persiste à croire que Dohko et Shion ne nous ont pas tout dit. Les autres non plus. On nous cache quelque chose.

- Tu as toujours été plus soupçonneux que moi, mais j'avoue que cette fois je suis de ton avis, lui répondit-il en repensant à ce que Mime lui avait dit. Moi aussi j'ai cette impression. Mais je ne crois pas que se soit bien méchant. Après tout on vient de commencer et on va bientôt partir. Peut-être estiment-ils qu'il est inutile de tout nous dire parce que nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de savoir de quoi il retourne?

Saga poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Son frère venait de lui rappeler sans le vouloir, cette échéance qu'ils s'étaient fixé. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à ces gens. Il se sentait bien ici. Partir ne lui semblait plus être la solution.

- Tu as peut-être raison, finit-il par dire en faisant face à son frère. Ça sert à rien que j'me prenne la tête. Si on doit savoir, ça se fera en temps voulu.

- Allez viens ! On va dormir. Si t'es sage, je te fais un gros câlin !

Incapable de résister au regard de chaton de son frère, Saga sourit franchement et embrassa son double sur la joue.

- Quoi ? Juste la joue ? bouda son cadet avec une moue encore plus attendrissante.

Alors qu'il allait encore insister pour avoir son bisou, Saga posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser tendre, innocent et presque désespéré. C'est ainsi que Kanon le perçut en tout cas.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, hein ?

- Tu t'ennuierais ! plaisanta Kanon.

- Ça c'est certain !

Saga s'endormit dans les bras de son frère, la tête sur sa poitrine, bercé par les battements puissants de son cœur…

* * *

Peu de temps avant de recevoir l'appel d'Albéric de Mégrez, Dohko avait eu un coup de téléphone de Mime de Benetnash. Après avoir évalué de façon plus que positive son hôte, il lui fit comprendre, avec quelques hésitations, qu'il apprécierait la compagnie de Kanon, l'espace d'une nuit. Dohko lui promit de le tenir au courant après avoir négocié le contrat. Il avait averti Shion et celui-ci l'avait rejoint pour en discuter.

- J'ai le sentiment que Kanon ne sera pas surpris si on lui propose le contrat, lui dit son ami habillé d'un peignoir en soie noire, brodé d'un dragon dans le dos. Pour Saga, j'ai plus de doutes.

- Donc tu penses qu'on devrait tenter le coup ? C'est pour demain soir !

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

- Si tu veux. Mais il va falloir être discret. Ils sont toujours ensembles ici et si on convoque Kanon, Saga va se poser des questions et il harcèlera son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'on lui voulait.

- Envoie-lui un sms sur son portable. Il doit l'avoir encore sur lui. Il trouvera bien un moyen de fausser compagnie à son frère.

- Shion, tu es génial ! J'y pensais plus !

Il prit son téléphone et composa un message bref puis l'envoya. Shion l'observait, il ne pouvait faire abstraction des sentiments qui se bousculait en lui. Pourtant, il sentait confusément que les choses allaient bientôt prendre une nouvelle direction. Mais laquelle ?

- Il m'a répondu qu'il viendra à neuf heures demain matin.

- Tu veux que je sois avec toi?

Shion avait parfaitement conscience du double sens de sa phrase. Il sondait ainsi l'état d'esprit de son ami. Dohko ancra son regard au sien. Il y avait une telle intensité dans leurs yeux, tant de choses non exprimées qui ne demandaient qu'à l'être.

- Oui, ce serait bien qu'on soit ensemble !

Réponse toute aussi ambigüe que la question. C'est à cet instant qu'Albéric appela, brisant la magie du moment. Shion le laissa et regagna sa chambre pour passer une nuit blanche à tourner et retourner dans son esprit tous ses questions. Il savait très bien comment il devait interpréter la réponse de Dohko. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre d'allusions. Lui-même en avait envie, il lui manquait atrocement. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire ce satané second pas ? Il fallait qu'il comprenne, sinon il allait devenir fou.

* * *

Mardi 17 avril 2007

Kanon avait réussi à sortir sans réveiller son frère. Il s'était rapidement habillé et à presque neuf heures, il tapait à la porte du bureau de Dohko. Il entra après y avoir été invité et trouva le patron et son bras droit en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Kanon ! Venez vous asseoir. Vous avez mangé ? fit son patron d'un air toujours aussi glacial qui ne parvenait pas à cacher une certaine bonne humeur.

- Non, j'ai pas voulu réveiller Saga.

- Je crois qu'on passer au tutoiement parce que se dire "vous" commence à me peser. Qu'est-ce tu prends ?

- Un café noir.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Shion à son tour.

- Euh… oui, merci. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, reprit Dohko. Immédiatement après ton départ, monsieur de Benetnash m'a appelé et m'a fait un rapport très élogieux sur toi. Je tenais donc à te féliciter. Pour une première mission, c'est très encourageant.

- Eh bien, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Mais Mime est quelqu'un de très gentil, de facile à vivre si j'ose dire. Il n'a pas eu de requêtes excentriques ou hors contrat. C'était même très agréable.

- Tu as apprécié cette mission ?

- Oui, beaucoup. J'ai assisté à son concert et je vois la musique classique d'un autre œil, ainsi que le théâtre kabuki même si je m'y suis profondément ennuyé. Sans vouloir vous vexer messieurs.

- Tu ne nous vexes pas. Moi-même je m'y endors en moins d'un quart d'heure. Mais parfois on ne peut pas y échapper.

- Mime a émit le souhait de te revoir. Il t'en a parlé ? s'enquit à nouveau Shion qui parvenait tout doucement à amener le sujet entre deux commentaires sur l'évaluation de Kanon.

- Oui, il me l'a dit. Mais j'ignorais comment me comporter et il a de lui-même proposé de renégocier son contrat.

- Est-ce que tu es contre cette éventualité ou bien serais-tu prêt au contraire à accepter sa requête ? demanda Dohko.

- Si j'dis oui, ça m'rapporte combien ?

Shion et Dohko se regardèrent en souriant. Ils avaient bien jugé Kanon. L'appât du gain lui faisait mettre de coté ses scrupules s'il en avait, et il était beaucoup plus ouvert que son frère.

- Si tu passes la soirée et la nuit avec lui, c'est quatre mille euros qui tomberont dans ta poche, lui expliqua Shion. Mais nous voulons être sûrs que tu comprennes bien ce que cela implique. Si ça choque tes convictions, tu peux très bien t'en tenir au contrat de base et refuser.

- Lorsque mon frère et moi on a travaillé dans cette station balnéaire en Crète, il y avait un gars qui jouait les gigolos. On a sympathisé et il m'a dit que je devrais essayer, qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail et que les clients et clientes étaient prêts à lâcher des sommes colossales pour passer une nuit avec des hommes ayant un physique séduisant. J'ai bien arrondi mes fins de mois mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à Saga. Alors vous voyez, ce que vous me proposez je dis oui et plutôt deux fois qu'une parce que ce que je vais me faire en une nuit représente ce que j'ai gagné en deux mois.

- Doit-on en déduire que le fait de passer la nuit avec un homme ne te répugnes pas ? demanda encore Shion qui voulait être bien certain des penchants de Kanon.

- J'ai connu des femmes et des hommes et j'ai une préférence pour ces derniers et je suis plus actif que passif. Plus clair que ça, j'peux pas !

- Tu es également conscient que c'est de la prostitution ? poursuivit Dohko qui jubilait intérieurement.

- La prostitution c'est quand on vous force à avoir des relations sexuelles contre de l'argent ou que quelqu'un le fait en désespoir de cause. Vous ne forcez personne, chacun est libre de refuser. Et moi je dis qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien. S'il existe des gens qui sont prêts à payer des fortunes pour avoir un amant, y a pas d'raisons que ça tombe dans la poche d'un autre plutôt que dans la mienne. Il y a un marché pour ce genre de prestations et vous proposez ce type de services. Pour moi vous êtes donc un prestataire de service même si en d'autres termes vous êtes un proxénète et que le Sanctuaire est un bordel de luxe pour vip !

- Tu as mis le doigt sur ce qui nous différencie des proxénètes habituels. Nous ne forçons personne. Chacun est libre de dire stop du jour au lendemain.

- Mime veut passer une nuit avec moi et veut payer quatre mille euros pour ça ? Pour moi y a aucun souci.

- Et que pense Saga de tout ça ? reprit Shion qui tenait à savoir qu'elles pouvaient être les idées de son frère sur la question.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai jamais raconté à mon frère c'que j'avais fait en Crète. Il est beaucoup plus scrupuleux que moi en matière de sexe. Il a une certaine morale je dirais. Mais s'il doit être mis au courant parce que vous avez une mission pour lui, laissez-moi le lui dire. Je sais comment lui parler.

- Non, il n'y a pas de mission pour ton frère. C'était juste de la curiosité de ma part.

- Donc l'affaire est réglée, je peux établir le contrat spécial, reprit Dohko. J'enverrai un coursier le lui porter. Tu dois le récupérer avec la limousine après son concert. Ta mission t'amènes jusqu'à demain matin après le petit déjeuner s'il te l'offre. Des questions ?

- Je garde le téléphone ? demanda Kanon avec un sourire qui fit éclater de rire les deux hommes.

- Je te suggère d'en parler avec les autres hôtes, ils pourront te donner des conseils, lui recommanda Dohko en décrochant le téléphone qui venait de sonner.

- Kanon, va réveiller ton frère et dis-lui de venir me voir, fit-il en coupant la communication.

- Y a un problème ?

- Son client d'hier veut le voir. J'ignore pourquoi mais on va équiper Saga d'un micro émetteur. Je veux avoir une trace de cette conversation. Il déjeunera pendant qu'on lui installera le matériel.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les jumeaux revenaient dans le bureau de Dohko. Il mit rapidement Saga au courant pendant que Shion lui servait un café. Ensuite, ils l'équipèrent d'un dispositif d'écoute. Un micro au revers de sa veste et un émetteur dans la poche.

- J'ai l'impression d'être James Bond, sourit le grec, amusé mais également inquiet.

- N'oublie pas. S'il veut rencontrer Dohko, Tu lui réponds simplement que "la Balance" n'est pas disponible.

- La Balance ?

- C'est sous ce nom que je suis connu dans ce milieu. Je maintiens l'équilibre entre les désirs des uns et les besoins des autres.

- C'est bien vu ! fit Kanon en rabattant le col de la veste de son frère. Tiens, mange une tartine, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

- Revoir ce type me donne effectivement envie de vomir !

- Reste calme, comme hier soir et tout se passera bien, le rassura Shion. Geki est au bar, on va l'appeler. Il est presque aussi impressionnant que Jacinto.

Saga sortit de l'ascenseur avec une désagréable sensation dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas tant de revoir le jeune homme que la crainte d'être rejeté par Dohko. Tous avaient eu beau le rassurer, il ne l'était pas pour autant.

Albéric l'attendait à la réception et se leva en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour Saga !

-_Tiens ? Il dit bonjour aujourd'hui ?_ Bonjour monsieur de Mégrez.

- J'aimerais vous parler.

- Allons au bar, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Geki les vit entrer et fit un signe de tête au grec, l'air de dire : _"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant !"._

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? lui demanda Saga qui reprenait son rôle d'hôte mais pas pour Albéric, uniquement pour l'image du Sanctuaire et pour ceux qui étaient en train d'écouter la conversation.

- Un capuccino, s'il vous plait.

L'aîné des jumeaux trouvait son ex-client bien étrange. A chaque phrase, il s'attendait à le voir monter sur ses grands chevaux et reprendre son attitude exécrable d'enfant gâté mais ce n'était pas le cas. Albéric semblait intimidé. Geki vint à leur table prendre leur commande.

- Mon patron m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi à dire aussi j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, sinon je n'y arriverai pas.

- Je comprends.

- Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile hier. Je vous ai snobé toute la journée et j'ai fait une évaluation déplorable à votre patron uniquement parce que vous vous êtes interposé entre cette fille et moi. Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui s'oppose à ma volonté et j'ai toujours eu tout ce que j'ai voulu sans jamais avoir à demander quoique se soit. Alors quand vous m'avez enlevé cette fille des mains, ça m'a mis dans une colère noire. En plus j'avais bu, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal. Je souhaite que vous acceptiez mes excuses pour ma conduite inqualifiable et j'aimerais également voir votre patron pour rectifier mon évaluation.

- Vous vous êtes montré un hôte parfait, reprit-il après quelques secondes. Vous n'avez pas baissé les yeux devant moi comme tous les autres. C'est certainement cela qui m'a déplu au premier abord chez vous. Vous étiez sensé réaliser tous mes souhaits, ou plutôt devrais-je tous mes caprices. Vous l'avez fait mais sans me cirer les pompes ! C'était nouveau pour moi. Ce matin, en me réveillant, je me suis senti mal dans ma peau. Alors je me suis dit que je devrais vous présenter mes excuses. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après l'horrible journée que je vous ai fait passer hier. Les acceptez-vous ?

Saga avait écouté sans rien dire, le visage fermé, espérant que sa surprise ne s'y lise pas. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Des excuses de la part de ce prétentieux et arrogant Albéric. Pourtant, il perçut la sincérité dans sa voix et dans son regard vert brillant. Il se demanda comment il devait réagir. Devait-il accepter sans rien dire les excuses du jeune homme ou bien devait-il encore l'enfoncer un peu ? Il opta pour la seconde option.

- Monsieur de Mégrez si je suis prêt à accepter vos excuses, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait également les entendre ?

- C'est pour cela que je voudrais rencontrer la Balance.

- Je ne parle pas de mon patron… mais de cette jeune fille que vous avez failli violer !

Saga avait durci son ton sur les derniers mots et Albéric rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Bien sûr ! La jeune fille !

- Vous avez raison. Euh… vous vous souvenez du bar où on l'a rencontré ?

- Oui.

- Vous voudriez bien m'accompagner ? J'espère qu'on la retrouvera.

Alors là, Saga en resta bouche bée. Albéric voulait retrouver cette fille pour lui dire qu'il était désolé. Quel étrange personnage.

- Je me ferai un devoir de vous aider.

- Vous avez raison. C'est la première fois que je présente des excuses, c'est très étrange comme sensation mais aussi bien agréable. Je me sens mieux dans ma tête. Puis-je m'excuser auprès de votre patron ?

- Il n'est malheureusement pas disponible en ce moment mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui transmettrai vos sincères regrets et vos excuses. Voulez-vous que nous y allions maintenant ?

- Chercher cette fille ? Oui et si elle n'est pas là, nous l'attendrons ? Je vous paierai votre journée bien sûr.

- Je dois prévenir ma hiérarchie. Vous permettez ?

- Bien sûr, je vous en prie. C'est normal.

Saga se leva et s'approcha du bar tout en tapant sur les touches de son téléphone. Dohko décrocha immédiatement.

- Vous avez tout entendu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- _Oui. Tu as été parfait Saga. Bravo ! Mais on va la lui faire payer sa journée ! Accompagne-le et essaye de retrouver cette fille. Il faut qu'il boive le calice jusqu'à la lie ! Enlève le micro et garde-le dans __ta__ poche. Il ne faudrait qu'il s'aperçoive que ses paroles ont été enregistrées._

- Très bien. Tu peux prévenir mon frère ?

- _Ce sera fait. Allez ! T'as bien manœuvré ! Tu te sens mieux ?_

- Disons que ça fait du bien au moral !

Dohko raccrocha et expliqua en quelques mots à Kanon, ce que son frère allait faire. Celui-ci se servit une autre tasse de café et se rassit.

- Ca me permettra d'avoir un peu de temps devant moi pour demander quelques conseils aux autres comme vous me l'avez suggéré.

- Quand devez-vous partir ? s'enquit Shion en s'appuyant contre le bureau.

- On prend l'avion à la fin du mois mais on va garder la dernière semaine pour visiter !

- Vous restez donc jusqu'à dimanche au moins ?

- Mouais !

Shion aurait mis sa tête à couper que Kanon n'avait pas envie de partir. Ca s'entendait dans sa voix.

- Bon ! reprit le cadet des jumeaux. Je vais voir les autres. Merci pour le café !

Lorsque la porte se referma, les deux japonais se regardèrent, se comprenant sans rien dire.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils doivent rentrer en Grèce, fit Dohko.

- Vraiment dommage !

- Tu crois que… tu crois que si on leur proposait de les embaucher vraiment, de poursuivre leur formation, ils accepteraient de rester ?

- Ils ont un visa touriste. Il faudrait le faire changer au bureau d'immigration.

- C'est pas un problème ça ! Le ministre de l'intérieur vient de nous envoyer son chèque de cotisation. Il est en congé la semaine prochaine, Milo doit s'occuper de lui.

- Il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen pour les retenir ici, mais je ne vois pas lequel. On n'a rien pour faire pression sur eux.

- Non, rien ! grommela Dohko en mordillant machinalement le bout du stylo qu'il tenait à la main.

- Pour l'instant notre seul atout, c'est Kanon ! C'est le seul qui puisse convaincre son frère de rester !

- Il faut lui faire miroiter tout ce qu'il a à gagner s'il reste. L'appât du gain est un levier très puissant si on sait s'en servir. Si on sait le motiver, il trouvera les mots pour décider Saga.

* * *

Kanon trouva Milo à la salle de gym. Celui-ci allait partir lorsqu'il le vit. Immédiatement, son coté prédateur prit le dessus. Il détailla le grec de la tête aux pieds sans vergogne. Il passa sa serviette autour de son cou et lui tendit la main avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

- Alors bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

- Ouais, ça va. Dis-moi, t'aurais un moment à m'accorder ? J'ai quelques conseils à te demander.

- Des conseils ? Dans quel domaine ?

- Dans le cadre d'un contrat spécial.

- Je vois… fit-il avec un regard étrangement brillant. On va chez moi. J'prends une douche et j'm'occupe de toi !

Kanon regardait par la fenêtre du salon dans la suite de Milo. Il voyait au loin, dans la baie de Tokyo, des bateaux de plaisance croiser des paquebots, des pétroliers, des porte-containers. Encore une magnifique journée, l'air était calme, la mer lisse comme une mare, dans le ciel les nuages cotonneux filaient doucement, poussés par un petit vent d'altitude. Il ne vit pas dans son dos son compatriote qui se délectait de son image.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? finit par dire Milo.

Kanon se retourna pour tomber sur un homme simplement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour des reins. En l'espace d'une seconde, il le détailla de haut en bas, fixant dans son esprit les moindres particularités de son anatomie. Les épaules larges et puissantes, les pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, les abdominaux prononcés mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que se soit terriblement… excitant. Les jambes étaient longues, musclées. La force physique de Milo n'était pas feinte, il avait pu le constater lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient au dojo.

- Un client veut passer une soirée avec moi et j'ai accepté. Dohko a renégocié le contrat et c'est pour ce soir. J'ai un peu joué les gigolos, il y a quelques années, mais les clients n'avaient pas la classe de ceux du Sanctuaire. J'aimerais que tu me dises comment je dois me comporter ?

- Ok ! C'est qui ?

- Mime de Benetnash, un musicien classique.

- Oui, je vois qui c'est. J'en ai entendu parler. Voyons ce qu'on va trouver sur lui !

Milo s'assit devant son bureau, pianota sur son ordinateur et afficha quelques photos du musicien.

- Mignon ! fit-il d'un ton sincère. Très mignon. C'est un passif, c'est évident. T'auras aucun problème avec lui.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ca se voit. Avec l'expérience, toi aussi tu décèleras ce genre de chose. Comment était-il lors de votre journée ?

- C'est quelqu'un de très gentil, de délicat, doux je dirais. Il est très cultivé, mais il vit dans une bulle dorée gardé par tous ceux qui ont fait de lui une poupée de porcelaine. C'est pour ça qu'il leur a échappé et qu'il a fait appel au Sanctuaire.

- Je vois… Ce monsieur a voulu se dévergonder !

- On peut dire ça, mais pas de façon extrême ! On a fait les boutiques, mangés à MacDonald, on a vu une pièce de théâtre kabuki et le soir j'ai assisté à son concert. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça s'il n'avait pas semé ses chiens de garde.

- Laisse-le venir à toi. C'est lui qui fera le premier pas. Tu lui as montré la liberté derrière la porte de sa prison, il en voudra encore. Il te plait ?

- Je le trouve très séduisant. Je crois que c'est sa fragilité qui m'attire chez lui. Il est aussi très mélancolique par moment.

- C'est tout bon, mon vieux ! Tu vas passer une nuit de folie ! Il va vouloir expérimenter beaucoup de chose parce qu'il sait qu'il y a peu de chances que vous vous revoyez un jour, sauf s'il en refait la demande, mais d'ici là je pense que tes tarifs auront grimpés !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Kanon, mignon comme t'es, tu vas pas rester longtemps au tarif de base.

- Quatre mille euros pour une nuit t'appelles ça un tarif de base ? sursauta le cadet des jumeaux.

Milo se leva, lui prit la main, le fit tourner sur lui-même, l'observa sous toute les coutures, le mettant plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Ah non ! La base c'est trois mille ! Dohko t'as négocié ça aux petits oignons dis-moi !

- Hé ! J'suis pas un animal de foire !

- T'énerve pas ! Je jauge la marchandise ! Ouais ! T'es vraiment mignon avec cet air de vierge effarouché sur le visage. A croquer !

Tout en parlant, Milo s'était approché et était en train de passer le bout de son index sur le torse de Kanon qui arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, pour le moins surpris de l'attitude de son compagnon.

- On un peu de temps devant nous, murmura Milo d'une voix rauque, planta le saphir de ses prunelles dans celles de son vis-à-vis qui fut comme hypnotisé par ce regard profond et aguicheur à la fois.

Son index remonte sous le menton et se promena sur la joue avant de venir caresser les lèvres de Kanon. Celui-ci sentit son cœur accélérer, il ne pouvait nier que Milo lui faisait de l'effet, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était vraiment lui ou si c'était encore un test ordonné par Shion ou Dohko. Il prit le parti d'entrer dans le jeu du grec. A son tour, il passa sa main sur son bras, lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas contre un corps à corps sensuel. Milo eut un petit sourire et poussa son avantage. Il passa une main aventureuse sous le t-shirt, sur la peau soyeuse du creux des reins et sentit Kanon frissonner violement.

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, le cadet des jumeaux posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec une douceur que démentait son allure plutôt virile et bad boy. Il répondit avec un plaisir non dissimulé à ce baiser qui commençait à échauffer sérieusement ses sens et ce n'est pas la serviette autour de ses reins qui allait cacher son trouble. De plus Kanon embrassait divinement bien, ce qui n'arrangeait rien pour Milo. De la pointe de la langue, il lui fit comprendre d'entrouvrir ses lèvres qui s'écartèrent immédiatement. Il y avait tant de sensualité dans ce baiser que Milo se demanda depuis combien de temps on ne l'avait pas embrassé ainsi. Sa langue partie à la découverte de sa jumelle. Leur contact n'était que lentes caresses et douce humidité. Un pur délice.

Soudain Kanon, qui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Milo se recula et le regarda. Il n'y avait plus dans ses yeux la candeur naïve qu'il arborait en entrant pour demander des conseils. Son regard était celui du séducteur, celui qui veut envouter sa proie, celui qui veut se faire désirer, être irrésistible.

- Shion m'a parfaitement fait comprendre que les relations entre hôtes étaient interdites. Eh bien que je te trouve tout à fait à mon goût, on devrait s'arrêter avant de faire une bêtise.

- Assouvir un désir, tu appelles ça une bêtise toi ? ronronna Milo en voulant se rapprocher à nouveau, mais Kanon garda ses distances.

- Si je veux bosser ici, oui ! Et crois bien que je le regrette !

- Ah Kanon ! Quel dommage que tu sois si à cheval sur le règlement !

- Je préfèrerais être à cheval sur autre chose, rétorqua-t-il, provocant, mais je ne veux pas compromettre mes chances.

- Je comprends, sourit Milo en s'éloignant de lui. C'est un point de vue très défendable. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Ah ! Une dernière chose. Quelque soit ce que tu ressens, garde la tête froide et réfléchis à chacun de tes gestes et à leurs conséquences. C'est toi qui mène le jeu, garde toujours le contrôle de la situation en lui faisant croire que c'est lui qui décide.

- Merci pour ton aide. Ne m'en veux pas, mais ce job, c'est important pour moi.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu nous as juste beaucoup frustré tous les deux, mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on se met à table pour partir le ventre vide non ? On a déjà vécu ce genre de situations pas vrai ? C'est pas bien grave. Passe une bonne soirée !

Kanon referma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas sauter sur Milo. Il n'avait eu de relation charnelle qu'une seule fois depuis leur arrivée et il était au bord de l'explosion. Peut-être sa crainte de la mise en garde de Dohko y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Sûrement. Pas de relations entre hôtes sinon, c'est la porte ! Et il avait bien envie de tenter sa chance et de prendre un maximum d'argent. Après tout, leur avenir était incertain à son frère et lui.

Il regagna sa chambre et décida de prendre un bain et de se faire faire un massage. En sortant de la salle de bain, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il fit entrer le masseur et l'aida à déplier la table roulante qu'il emportait avec lui pour se déplacer dans les chambres et les suites. Kanon s'allongea et se laissa aller entre les mains expertes.

Il perdit la notion du temps, se sentant flotter dans un univers doux et moelleux. Quelque chose de frais se posa sur son épaule et le secoua doucement. Un son parvenait à ses oreilles mais ça lui semblait tellement loin…

A suivre…

Nous espérons que ça vous a plu.


	7. Chapter 7 Si on passait aux choses série

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

_**"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" **_**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire. Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de http/mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Si on passait aux choses sérieuses?**

- …non ?

Encore ce son, et se balancement. Son esprit remonta d'un cran vers le réveil. Il comprit que quelqu'un le secouait.

- Kanon ? Réveille-toi !

- Shaaagaaa ? marmonna-t-il.

- Oui. Réveille-toi. Le masseur en a terminé avec toi et il voudrait bien récupérer sa table.

- Hmm… désolééééé !

- Allez viens par là !

Saga le prit dans ses bras, le masseur l'aida à le déposer sur le lit. Avec un signe de tête en remerciement, il quitta la chambre. L'aîné observa son frère, attendri. Il s'était allongé sur le ventre, un bras le long du corps, l'autre au dessus de sa tête. Il passa une main douce dans ses longs cheveux semblables aux siens. 

- Réveille-toi mon ange ! murmura-t-il d'une voix câline.

- Hmm…

- Kanon, Shion m'a dit que tu avais une autre mission ce soir. Tu vas être en retard.

A ces mots, il fut complètement réveillé. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu japonais avait bien pu raconter à son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a dit ?

- Ton client d'hier, voulais que tu l'accompagne encore ce soir ! C'est bien ça fera un peu plus d'argent.

- Mouais, c'est sûr ! répondit-il en se tournant pour cacher un profond soupir de soulagement. J'vais prendre une douche pour m'enlever cette pellicule huileuse. 

- Bizarre ! Ca aurait dû pénétrer ta peau !

- C'est peut-être une huile spéciale, j'en sais rien.

Il finit par sortir du lit, rajusta la serviette autour de ses reins et quelque secondes plus tard, Saga entendait l'eau couler. Il s'installa dans le canapé et alluma une cigarette. Il était détendu et l'apprécia.

- Alors ton Albéric, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait faire ? lui demanda son frère en sortant de la salle de bains.

- On a retrouvé la fille, il lui a fait des excuses qu'elle a acceptées. Ensuite, il m'a acheté cette montre en or.

Kanon siffla d'admiration en voyant la toquante. C'était une Breitling en or 750/000.

- Et comme je lui ai dit que j'avais un frère, il a acheté la même ! poursuivit Saga en la sortant de sa poche et la faisant balancer entre ses doigts sous le nez de son double.

- Merde ! Il est complètement dingue ce type ! bondit le cadet en prenant la montre d'une geste vif. Deux Breitling cash ! Tu sais combien ça vaut ?

- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on va les garder les précieusement au cas où on aurait besoin de les vendre. Regarde, elles sont gravées. Y a un K derrière la tienne.

Kanon perdit son enthousiasme. Sans le vouloir, Saga venait de lui gâcher sa joie en lui rappelant l'imminence de leur départ.

- Alors comment tu vas t'habiller ?

- Très simplement. Smoking et… Breitling !

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais le cœur du cadet n'y était pas. Etait-ce courant que des clients fassent des cadeaux de ce genre ou bien était-ce exceptionnel vu les circonstances entre Saga et ce Albéric Mégrez ?

* * *

Il était presque dix-neuf heures lorsqu'il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le garage. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jabu qui le conduisit à la salle de concert. Mime le vit, à la même place que la veille, et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il se mit à jouer…

Dans la loge de Mime, Kanon attendait le retour du musicien. Celui-ci s'était fait happé par ses admirateurs et tardait à revenir. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme s'engouffra à l'intérieur. L'hôte le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Poursuivit par vos fans ?

- Non ! Par mon assistant, ma secrétaire et mon agent. Je me change et on s'en va !

En moins de cinq minutes, il avait troqué sa tenue de concert pour un ensemble sport, bleu marine et jeté dans un petit sac quelques affaires de toilettes. 

- Ecoutez-moi, fit-il en se tournant vers Kanon, quand on sortira, pourrez-vous faire barrage entre eux et moi ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils me harcèlent ! Pas ce soir !

- Bien sûr, si c'est ce que vous désirez.

Mime entrouvrit la porte et risqua un œil dans le couloir. Au bout, il vit sa secrétaire qui faisait les cent pas. Il expliqua à Kanon qu'eux devaient partir de l'autre coté le plus discrètement possible. Il appela Jabu pour qu'il les attende avec la voiture devant la porte de service. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient, Mime devant Kanon qui le camouflait plus ou moins de part sa corpulence plus large.

- Mime ! Où allez-vous ?

- Freya ! Ma secrétaire ! Vite !

Les deux hommes accélérèrent le pas, courant presque, entendant derrière eux le martellement sourd des chaussures de la jeune femme sur l'épaisse moquette du sol.

- Mime ! Attendez ! Ne partez pas !

Le musicien ouvrit la porte du bâtiment à la volée, traversa le rue et s'engouffra dans la limousine suivit de Kanon.

- Démarre ! cria-t-il au chauffeur en claquant la portière derrière lui.

Par la lunette arrière, ils virent Freya lever les bras et les laisser retomber sur ses cuisses dans un geste de totale impuissance. Mime éclata de rire en se retournant et se laissa aller sur la banquette, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

- Vous allez avoir droit à un sermon ! plaisanta Kanon en remplissant deux flutes.

- Champagne ? En quel honneur ?

- Pour fêter votre évasion !

Ils trinquèrent et Mime scruta l'hôte par-dessus son verre. Kanon lui rendit son regard, il était de plus en plus attiré par le musicien. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'une mission et que quoiqu'il pense, quoiqu'il éprouve, ça ne devait pas entrer en ligne de compte. Il avait un boulot à assumer, point. Un tintement se fit entendre, Kanon appuya sur l'interphone.

- Oui Jabu ?

- Où allons-nous monsieur ?

- Au Ritz-Carlton.

- Très bien. Nous y seront dans dix minutes.

- Merci. Que désirez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il au musicien en coupant l'interphone.

- J'ai faim et j'ai envie d'un massage. On s'installe dans ma suite, je commande au room-service et j'appelle deux masseurs. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

- C'est vous qui décidez, Mime. Pour moi c'est parfait, répondit-il en espérant qu'il ne s'endormirait pas comme la dernière fois. Non, aucun risque. Pas en compagnie de cet homme. Son désir le tiendrait éveillé.

Sitôt arrivés, le jeune homme fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Ils dînèrent en tête à tête d'une pizza Royale accompagnée d'une bouteille de vin rosé auquel Kanon toucha à peine. Il voulait garder l'esprit clair et remarqua que Mime ne but pas beaucoup non plus. 

Les masseurs arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Allongés sur le ventre, seulement vêtus d'une serviette autour des reins, les deux hommes discutèrent tranquillement, sentant leurs muscles se dénouer sous les mains expertes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Mime mit un terme à la séance. Kanon se dirigea vers le sac qu'il avait emporté, dans lequel il avait mis des vêtements de rechange pour le cas où il ne rentrerait pas au Star Hill. Il en sortit un gel douche et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Son téléphone dans les mains, Mime l'observait du coin de l'œil, ne perdant rien de ses gestes.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler, il se glissa à son tour dans la salle de bains.

Kanon repensait aux conseils de Milo. Il devait attendre que Mime vienne à lui, il ne devait rien provoquer. L'eau chaude décupla les senteurs marines de son gel douche, le plongeant dans un bien être extraordinaire. Il savonna son corps méticuleusement lorsqu'il sentit deux autres mains caresser sa peau. Sacré Milo ! Il avait raison ! Kanon eut un petit sourire et se laissa faire. Il posa une main sur le carrelage et baissa la tête, Mime se colla contre son dos. L'eau coulait sur leurs peaux, les lèvres du musicien de posèrent entre les omoplates de son hôte qui frissonna de délice alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sur ses hanches. L'une se glissa sur son ventre et remonta sur sa poitrine, l'autre descendit sur sa cuisse musclée. Les baisers couvraient sa nuque, son cou, faisant naître des ondes de chaleur dans son corps. 

Kanon tourna légèrement la tête, les lèvres de Mime caressèrent les siennes. Il retrouva la même douceur, la même saveur que la veille. Lentement, il se tourna et fit face à son client. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa avec douceur tandis que son autre bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille pour l'amener doucement contre lui. Mime frémit au contact de leur corps. Si le désir de Kanon était à peine visible, état à mettre sur le compte de sa nervosité, celui du musicien était on ne peut plus évident. Il eut un gémissement à peine audible, couvert par le bruit de l'eau. Leur baiser devint plus audacieux, leurs langues s'étaient trouvées sans se chercher. L'hôte tendit la main et coupa l'eau.

- On devrait sortir de là, murmura le musicien en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Kanon le souleva et Mime prit ses hanches entre ses jambes. Encore mouillés, ils s'écroulèrent sur le grand lit en riant. Le danois s'installa sur le ventre du grec, qui se laissait faire. Il parsema la peau chaude de baisers. Il agaça les perles de chairs de la langue et des dents arrachant un soupir de plaisir à Kanon qui avait bien du mal à garder la tête froide. Mime était d'une sensualité à fleur de peau. Tout en lui, à cet instant, parlait d'amour charnel, de caresse, de baisers. 

- Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas tenu quelqu'un dans mes bras, susurra-t-il en plongeant son regard mordoré dans celui de Kanon. 

Celui-ci fut surpris d'y lire un tel désir, mais toujours teinté de cette mélancolie qui ne quittait jamais le fond de ses yeux, comme une ombre sournoise. Il embrassa encore son amant, son baiser était plus ardent, comme s'il se laissait lentement envahir par la passion qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis. A nouveau, il se délecta du corps de Kanon qui avait plongé ses mains dans la chevelure blonde.

Il sursauta et se mordit les lèvres en sentant une chaude humidité l'envelopper. Pour lui aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour ainsi. Ce n'est pas la soirée qu'il avait passé avec cette jeune fille qui avait pu mettre son appétit et son manque en sourdine. Là c'était beaucoup plus fort. Il avait envie de se noyer dans ces sensations que Mime faisait naître en lui, mais il devait garder la tête froide. Et chaque fois que cette pensée lui revenait, elle lui gâchait un peu son plaisir.

- Faites-moi l'amour Kanon, entendit-il dans son oreille qu'un souffle chaud caressa, le faisant frémir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du musicien. Il le bascula sous lui et se mit à explorer cette peau à son tour avec une infinie délicatesse. Longtemps, il tortura doucement ce corps qui réagissait si violemment à ses caresses, à ses baisers. Il réalisa brutalement qu'il aimait ça et tant pis s'il était payé pour le faire. Et puis, personne ne l'obligeait à se vendre. S'il le faisait c'est qu'il le voulait bien. Il était en paix avec sa conscience et demain matin, il pourrait se regarder en face dans le miroir sans avoir honte.

Libéré de ses derniers scrupules, Kanon devint, à cet instant, un hôte à par entière. Ses gestes furent plus appuyés, ils avaient plus d'ampleur, plus d'efficacité. Mime soupirait, Mime gémissait, Mime le suppliait de ses yeux et de son corps de l'aimer. Il lui tourna le dos et le grec prit possession de ce corps blanc à la peau nacrée. Mime cria sous l'intrusion mais la tendresse dont fit preuve Kanon lui fit vite oublier la brulure pour laisser place au plaisir. Il eut beaucoup de peine à se contrôler dans l'étroitesse de cette chair chaude qui l'enveloppait sur toute sa longueur. 

Très lentement, il commença à bouger ses hanches, Mime ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet et se cambra. Le grec se mordit encore les lèvres à la vue de la courbe des reins si parfaite et qui affolait ses sens. Le musicien se détendit sous le plaisir qui ravageait son corps et commença lui-même à allait à la rencontre de Kanon qui avait passé une main sur son ventre pour le caresser. 

Mime se redressa, passa un bras autour du cou du grec pour se maintenir en équilibre et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Puis tout s'effaça autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait que leur deux corps qui se fondaient l'un en l'autre et leurs gémissements qui s'amplifiaient à mesure que le plaisir les submergeait. Le musicien voulu changer de position et s'allongea sur le dos. Kanon revint en lui et put l'embrasser comme il en avait envie. Il sentait sur ses reins, les jambes fines mais puissantes qui le projetaient toujours plus loin dans ce corps entièrement offert. 

- Vous êtes… anh… un bourreau, Kanon ! souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements. N'arrêtez paaaaah !

- Je ne pourrais pas… aah… c'est trop tard…

- Plus viiite… oh ouiii… plus viiite…

Kanon accéléra progressivement la cadence de ses hanches, tout en bâillonnant son client sous ses baisers brulants. Leurs gémissements étouffés rajoutaient à l'érotisme de leur étreinte. Mime semblait pris de frénésie et l'hôte caressa son membre tendu et douloureux. Le cri qu'il poussa lorsque l'orgasme le faucha eut raison du plaisir du grec qui laissa échapper un râle rauque avant de se laisser retomber sur le danois, à bout de souffle. 

Leurs peaux luisaient de sueur sous les lumières tamisées de la chambre. Mime caressait doucement les épaules de Kanon qui roula lentement sur le coté. Ils se regardèrent. Si le grec tenta de conserver une expression neutre, ce qu'il lut dans les yeux du danois le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il y avait l'éclat du plaisir bien sûr, toujours cette mélancolie tapie, et autre chose. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans le regard d'un de ses amants, de la reconnaissance.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas aimé ainsi, murmura Mime en ôtant une mèche de cheveux bleus du visage de Kanon.

Un geste anodin, qui confirma ce que celui-ci pensait. Il prit sa main et embrassa le bout des doigts.

- On peut recommencer si vous voulez, fit-il en souriant doucement.

- Toute la nuit, tant que nous en aurons la force…

Ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Kanon ouvrit les yeux. Machinalement, il allongea le bras à ses cotés. Les draps étaient froids. Parfaitement réveillé pour le coup, il avisa une enveloppe posée sur le coussin. Il l'ouvrit, c'était un mot de Mime.

_"Je me suis senti un homme comme les autres grâce à vous. Enfermé dans ma prison dorée, j'avais presque oublié l'existence de ce monde. Vous m'avez offert bien plus qu'une nuit dans vos bras ou le plaisir de votre compagnie. J'ai retrouvé l'envie de vivre pour moi-même et non plus uniquement pour les autres et pour ma musique. _

_Votre mission est terminée mais si vous venez ce soir assister à mon dernier concert au Japon, j'en serai très heureux. Vous trouverez un billet dans l'enveloppe. Si vous ne venez pas, je comprendrai._

_Merci Kanon pour ces quelques heures inoubliables._

_Bien à vous, Mime."_

Décidément, cet homme avait le don de le surprendre. Alors qu'il s'attendait à le laisser lui, voilà que c'était lui qui se retrouvait tout seul dans cette suite vidée de toutes les affaires de son occupant. Il roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Garder la tête froide, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce musicien l'avait troublé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il repensa à ses deux jours et à cette nuit. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord, aucun regret. Il passa devant le miroir en entrant dans la douche et observa son reflet. Il soutint son propre regard sans honte. La pensée que quatre mille euros l'attendait au Star Hill dans les mains de Dohko, finit de balayer ses dernières incertitudes.

Il était presque onze heures lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du bureau de Dohko. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire, ce qui chez équivalait à vous sauter dans les bras de joie.

- Mime a appelé ce matin. Il a fait une évaluation surprenante. Jamais je n'avais entendu un client encenser à ce point un hôte. Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire pour mériter ça.

- Je crois que j'ai juste fait preuve de chaleur humaine, de naturel et de compréhension, répondit Kanon d'un ton grave.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Tu veux dire par rapport à ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ?

- Evidement.

- Je suis en parfait accord avec ma conscience, répondit-il d'un ton détaché

- Voici ton cachet, fit le japonais en lui tendant une enveloppe. Il y a six cent trente quatre mille yens. Si tu le veux je peux en faire virer une partie sur ton compte en Grèce.

- Non ça ira, refusa le cadet des jumeaux avec un sourire. On en aura besoin quand on partira.

- Quand comptez-vous nous quitter ?

- Certainement lundi matin. Il nous restera une semaine pour voir un maximum de choses avent de reprendre l'avion.

- Bien. Vous aurez de quoi mener la belle vie.

- Vous savez où est mon frère ?

- Il est en mission. Accompagner un veuf joyeux dans son shopping à Tokyo. Il repart ce soir pour Sydney. 

- Un veuf joyeux ? sourit Kanon.

- Oui, il m'a appelé hier soir et a requis les services d'un hôte. Sa femme était l'une des plus grosses fortunes du textile en Pologne et il est l'unique héritier. Il est si éploré par cette perte qu'il a été pris de la fièvre acheteuse autour du monde !

Kanon rit de bon cœur et laissa Dohko à ses affaires. En sortant du bureau, il croisa Camus qui le snoba comme à son habitude mais qui, néanmoins, lui demanda comment s'était passée sa soirée. Apparemment, tous était au courant sauf Saga.

* * *

Jeudi 19 Avril

Un plateau de petit déjeuner posé à ses cotés, une tasse de thé dans une main et le journal "Asahi Shinbun" de l'autre, Dohko, le dos calé sur des coussins contre la tête de lit, lisait les nouvelles. Il savourait sans réserve ce moment, le premier de sa journée de repos. Il devait reconnaître que c'était bien agréable et que Shion avait eu bien raison d'insister autant pour qu'il prenne sa journée. L'arrivée des jumeaux leur avait permis de revoir les plannings des hôtes et de les alléger un peu de façon à réduire leur charge de travail et par la même occasion, les délais d'attente, à la pus grande satisfaction de leur clients.

Ils avaient confié quelques missions de base aux deux grecs, permettant aux hôtes plus expérimentés de s'occuper de clients plus exigeants. De plus, les premières évaluations des deux nouvelles recrues ayant été plus que positives, malgré l'incident survenu avec Albéric de Mégrez, Dohko était vraiment satisfait.

Il avalait une gorgée de thé lorsque l'un de ses deux téléphones portables sonna. S'attendant à avoir des nouvelles de Saori qui s'était envolée depuis quelques jours pour le sud de la France, il prit l'objet avec un sourire pour répondre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre une voix masculine à la place de celle de sa petite en même temps qu'il réalisait que c'était le téléphone du Sanctuaire qu'il tenait à la main.

- Allo ?

_- Ai-je le plaisir de parler à… la Balance ?_

- En effet…

_- Je me nomme Andréas Kouros_, fit la voix grave et agréable. _Une connaissance commune m'a donné vos coordonnées, Dohko Kido._

- Je connais effectivement cette personne. Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Kouros ?

_- Je suis en voyage d'affaires à Tokyo pour quelques jours et les choses avancent mieux que je ne l'avait prévu. Je vais donc avoir plus de temps de libre et je vais pouvoir profiter un peu de la ville avant de rentrer à Athènes._

- C'est une bonne chose quand les affaires se passent bien. De plus, les… divertissements ne manquent pas ici, fit-il en laissant passer dans sa voix un sous-entendu qui n'échappa pas à Kouros.

_- Nous somme bien d'accord. Je me demandais, justement ce que vous pourriez me conseiller dans ce domaine ?_ s'enquit le grec toujours en utilisant un langage codé. _J'ai entendu dire que vous offriez un service exceptionnel dans ce domaine._

- Tout dépend de ce que vous rechercher en matière de… divertissements.

_- Eh bien… ma foi… sortir en ville, s'amuser, et… passer une agréable soirée avec des personnes… spontanées et charmantes…_

- Des personnes ? insista Dohko, curieux de savoir concrètement où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

- _Je suis accompagné par l'un de mes collaborateurs._

- Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce qui vous satisferait pleinement ? continua le japonais, en priant intérieurement que Kouros réponde par la négative.

_- Eh bien puisque vous en parlez… A la réception Sakashita, Dohko Kido était accompagné par deux hôtes, deux jumeaux grecs. Saga m'a fait une forte impression, son frère également._

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais, mais ils sont assez jeunes dans le circuit. Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient vous apporter la qualité de services que vous êtes en droit d'attendre du Sanctuaire et que je m'efforce de fournir, commença par se défendre Dohko.

_- Même si je suis prêt à payer le triple du pris habituel ? Avec un tel argument, je suis en droit d'espérer, comment dire… de la compréhension de votre part ainsi qu'un traitement de faveur._

Dohko resta sans voix. Saga voyait déjà sa côte s'envoler alors qu'il n'avait pas encore effectué de contrat spécial. Ces jumeaux étaient vraiment un cadeau tombé du ciel.

_- Je comprends bien votre désir de maintenir la… la qualité de vos prestations, _poursuivit le grec_. Je vais être franc avec vous. Je suis déjà membre de l'Ocean Pearl dont je suis très content. Cependant, ce sont des critères plus qualitatifs qui m'attirent chez vous aujourd'hui. L'un de vos hôtes m'intéresse et j'aimerais faire un essai. Cette… soirée pourrait conditionner mon adhésion à votre club_, termina Kouros d'un ton calme, mais ferme.

- Vous avez là un argument intéressant, je le reconnais, répondit Dohko après quelques secondes de réflexion. Cette soirée aurait lieu quand ? abdiqua-t-il, conscient que l'appât du gain et le prestige d'avoir un tel client lui faisait passer outre le règlement bien établi du Sanctuaire.

_- Vendredi, serait parfait._

- Je vérifie leur planning…, temporisa-t-il pour se donner encore le temps de reconsidérer sa décision. Ils sont libres, reprit-il. Ils seront prêts pour vendredi soir, confirma la Balance bien conscient qu'il s'avançait beaucoup. 

Si les jumeaux refusaient, ce qu'ils étaient en droit de faire, Kouros lui échapperait définitivement. Sans parler de la réputation du Sanctuaire qui en prendrait un coup.

_- Parfait ! Je vous remercie. Pandore se chargera de tous les détails. Faites-moi parvenir le contrat avec toutes les… options dont nous avons parlé_, précisa Kouros. Dans sa voix, Dohko décela l'intonation du vainqueur.

- J'attends donc que Pandore m'appelle.

_- Très bien. J'étais certain que nous trouverions un terrain d'entente. Je vous appelle samedi dans la journée pour discuter un peu plus en détails de tout ça_, fit le grec d'une voix for aimable, mais encore pleine de sous-entendus.

- A samedi monsieur Kouros…

Il avait parfaitement compris les insinuations du businessman. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce dernier ne lui mettait pas la pression. Saga et Kanon avaient intérêt à être à la hauteur, sinon il pouvait faire une croix sur l'adhésion de Kouros.

Le patron du Sanctuaire poussa un long soupir. Mais était-ce de soulagement ou l'inquiétude d'ignorer la réaction des jumeaux ? Mais il aurait été vraiment frustré de laisser lui échapper un client tel que Kouros. D'après les informations qu'il avait pu collecter, Le grec représentait avec ses collaborateurs, près de vingt pour cent du chiffre d'affaire de l'Ocean Pearl, principal concurrent du Sanctuaire. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la tête de Poséidon, son homologue, lorsqu'il apprendrait ça…

Mais il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Le plus difficile restait à faire et il fallait s'y prendre immédiatement. Au diable cette journée de repos, pensa-t-il en prenant son téléphone. L'enjeu était trop important.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shion frappait à la porte de sa suite, fort intrigué par cette affaire urgente qui tracassait son patron. Ce dernier, après avoir accueillit son collaborateur, l'entraîna dans son bureau.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la table de réunion ovale, allumèrent leurs ordinateurs et entamèrent leur séance de travail. Dohko, d'un coup de fil, demanda qu'on leur apporte du thé.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença le patron en se calant au fond du fauteuil.

- Je me doute que ce doit être important pour me convoquer alors que t'avais "ordonné" de te prendre une journée de repos.

- J'aurais volontiers obéis à cet "ordre", reprit Dohko en souriant, mais c'est trop important. Andréas Kouros a appelé la Balance ce matin !

- Quoi ? Le célèbre et richissime homme d'affaires ? Je croyais qu'il était membre de l'Ocean Pearl !

- C'est le cas. On s'est rencontré chez Ikki et il m'a demandé où j'avais trouvé mes deux… gardes du corps. Je lui ai donné la carte du Sanctuaire. Il est prêt à y adhérer.

- Alors ça, ce serait génial ! s'enthousiasma Shion avec un sourire franc et les yeux brillants.

- Je sais ! Donc il est prêt à cotiser chez nous, mais à une condition… déclara mystérieusement Dohko sans terminer sa phrase.

- Hé ! Tu vas m'faire languir encore longtemps ? Quelle condition ? s'impatienta Shion en reposant sa tasse sur la table, voyant que Dohko restait muet.

- Il veut les jumeaux pour une soirée… complète ! dévoila-t-il lentement en détachant bien le dernier mot pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté.

- Une soirée complète ? articula son ami qui avait soudainement blêmi.

- Tu as bien compris. La soirée et la nuit comprise !

- Et c'est pour quand ? demanda Shion à la limite de la panique.

- Vendredi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? s'enquit encore son bras droit priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que la réponse ne serait pas celle qui le terrifiait, et de l'aider à calmer son pauvre cœur complètement affolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais répondu à ma place ?

Belle figure de rhétorique qui coupa Shion dans son élan à faire un discours moralisateur sur le respect des règles du Sanctuaire. Un long silence pesant s'installa. La séance de travail qui avait commencé dans une bonne ambiance tournait à la guerre de tranchée. Le bras droit de Dohko prit une longue et profonde inspiration et reprit calmement.

- Tu t'rends compte qu'ils ne sont là que jusqu'à la fin du mois ? Ils font ça juste pour financer leur voyage, t'as déjà oublié ? C'est pour ça qu'on ne leur a pas parlé des contrats spéciaux ! Ils pourraient très bien rentrer maintenant, faire leurs bagages et partir dans l'heure ! Et nous on aurait l'air malin !

- Je sais…

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais pu prendre une telle décision sans m'en parler d'abord et surtout sans leur demander leur avis à eux. C'est quand même de leurs corps qu'il s'agit !

Malgré tous ces efforts pour se maîtriser, Shion haussait le ton. Il en oubliait à qui il parlait. Dohko était son ami mais c'était surtout son patron.

- En plus, on ne connait absolument rien de ce Kouros, reprit Shion se disant que s'il le noyait sous une tonne d'arguments, Dohko finirait par revenir à la raison. Mais le combat n'était pas gagné. Une petite veine palpitait sur la tempe de la Balance mais était-ce parce que l'attitude Shion l'énervait ou parce qu'il comprenait qu'il avait trop anticipé les choses ?

- Selon les règles du Sanctuaire, édictées par ton grand-père, je te le rappelle, il est formellement interdit de faire appel à un débutant dans ce genre de cas. Les risques sont trop importants pour l'hôte et pour le Sanctuaire. On vient d'éviter un scandale avec Albéric, et Saga s'en est à peine remis. Que se passera-t-il si un autre incident survient avec Kouros ? Je ne doute pas des jumeaux, mais Kouros est un inconnu pour nous. On pourrait perdre définitivement les jumeaux sans parler de l'impact désastreux sur notre réputation ! Et ce n'est pas parce que Kanon a effectué un contrat spécial hier soir que ça fait de lui un spécialiste dans ce domaine !

- J'appellerai Pandore tout à l'heure. Apparemment, Kouros et elle se connaissent bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra nous fournir des informations sur cet aspect de la personnalité de Kouros. Au moins on saura à quoi s'en tenir, si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes les choses avec autant de désinvolture ! s'écria Shion, maintenant en colère.

- Et toi que tu sois aussi négatif ! rétorqua Dohko du tac au tac en le fusillant du regard.

- Et comment je devrais réagir à ton avis ?

- Je reconnais que ce qu'il nous demande sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Pour quelqu'un d'habitué aux services de l'Ocean Pearl, c'est surprenant qu'il veuille faire appel à des débutants. Mais d'un autre coté, il est prêt à payer trois fois prix de la côte des jumeaux. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il nous assure du son adhésion après cette soirée. Ce serait vraiment idiot de laisser passer une telle occasion pour une…

- Une petite règle ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ? Dohko le règlement a été établi pour protéger les hôtes qui font ce job volontairement. Ca leur permet d'avoir la possibilité de refuser un client. Et toi tu le contournes pour le simple plaisir de piquer un client à Poséidon ? Je trouve ton attitude très déplacée pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été hôte de sa vie ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on peut ressentir au terme d'une mission comme ça ! Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point on peut se sentir humilié, avili même si on est consentant !

Shion avait crié ses derniers mots. Il ne reconnaissait plus celui qui était assis devant lui. C'était un inconnu et ça lui faisait mal, tellement mal. 

- Je ne me souviens pas, à l'époque, de t'avoir entendu te plaindre des commissions, des primes et des pourboires que tu encaissais quand tu étais hôte ! 

Dohko criait à son tour et les deux hommes s'affrontaient violemment. Ils ne le voulaient pas, ça leur les faisaient souffrir, mais chacun voulait convaincre l'autre du bien fondée de sa position et les mots risquaient d'être blessants. 

- Et concernant ton premier contrat spécial, tu n'avais pas autant de scrupules quand tu gémissais dans mes bras en me suppliant d'aller plus vite !

Dohko avait bondi de son fauteuil. Tant par la colère qu'il éprouvait que part la douleur qu'il ressentit dans son cœur à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Ce souvenir si précieux… Shion retomba dans son siège, les yeux hagards, la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer une parole. Il encaissa le choc avec dignité mais son regard était brillant de larmes contenues. Il reprit difficilement son souffle qui s'était bloqué dans sa gorge comme l'effet d'un coup de poing pour continuer à faire face à se monstre d'égoïsme qui avait remplacé son ami de toujours et passa ses mains sur son beau visage d'une geste d'une grande lassitude. 

- C'était un contrat spécial… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. J'ignorais que… que tu… que c'était l'opinion que tu avais de moi, se reprit-il immédiatement. C'est bon à savoir… articula-t-il difficilement d'une voix atone. Tu sais, tout le monde n'est l'héritier de l'une des plus grosses fortunes du Japon, tout le monde ne dispose pas de quoi assurer ses vieux jours dans trois douzaines de compte bancaires éparpillés à travers le monde dont deux ou trois dans des paradis fiscaux comme toi. 

- Shion…

- Laisse-moi terminer ! le coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi certaines personnes comme moi ou Camus, sont poussées à faire un boulot comme celui-ci, réaliser les moindres désirs et caprices de gens comme toi ? En plus des humiliations qu'il nous arrive de subir, et plus souvent que tu ne le crois, tu nous excuseras, nous pauvres hôtes, d'essayer, dans la mesure du possible, de prendre un peu de plaisir à ce que nous faisons !

- Shion ! Ne te met pas dans cet état ! Je n'ai jamais… Tout ce que je te demande c'est…

- … c'est de convaincre les jumeaux d'accepter l'offre de Kouros en insistant bien sur les avantages financiers, n'est-ce pas ? termina le japonais un air de dégoût sur le visage. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je connais mon job et j'ai la prétention de bien le faire. C'est pour ça que tu me paies, non ? Ne te fais aucun souci. Tes désirs seront exaucés !

Avec ces derniers mots, il lui jeta à la figure son passé d'hôte. Exaucer les désirs et les caprices des clients. Dohko crut qu'il venait de prendre un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire tant il ressentait l'écœurement de son bras droit, son meilleur ami. Celui à qui il avait toujours pu tout dire, tout raconter, celui vers qui il s'était tourné à la mort de son père pour l'aider à reprendre les rênes du groupe Kido et du Sanctuaire. Celui qu'il aimait envers et contre tout.

Avant sortir du bureau, Shion le regarda puis referma la porte derrière lui. Dohko lut tant de détresse et de tristesse dans ses yeux qu'il comprit alors que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ce tissu de mensonges, tous ces faux semblants, ces attitudes qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, leur complicité et leur amitié, tout ça menaçait de voler en éclat à cause de son foutu orgueil. Quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux. L'idée de récupérer Kouros au détriment de Poséidon l'avait complètement aveuglé et éloigné du concept de base du Sanctuaire : satisfaire le client oui, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

Il essaya d'imaginer ce que pourrait bien être sa vie s'il perdait le soutient de Shion, son amitié, son affection. C'est comme s'il perdait ses deux bras ou ses deux jambes. Il réalisa brusquement à quel point il était dépendent de lui. Son père l'avait élevé de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait compter que sur soi-même. Faire confiance, oui mais modérément, et surtout garder le contrôle en toutes circonstances. Et voilà qu'en l'espace d'une demi-heure il venait de bafouer deux règles : confier un gros client à des débutants et dépendre de quelqu'un. 

Il se servit un verre de whisky et fixa l'horizon à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau. Puis il remarqua une étrange image que lui renvoyait la vitre. Une image qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps et son cœur se serra à l'évocation de cet autre souvenir. Il voyait un visage baigné de larmes…

* * *

Shion avait besoin de se calmer, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Les mains dans les poches, le regard vide, il avançait dans le couloir d'une démarche mécanique, sans avoir vraiment conscience d'où il était ni de qui il croisait. Les mots de Dohko s'étaient plantés dans son cœur comme autant de poignards, le foudroyant d'une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ni à comprendre que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, qui avait été sa seule famille après la mort de sa mère, comment cet homme avait-il pu lui dire des choses aussi horribles, aussi blessantes ? Comme si avoir besoin d'argent justifiait qu'on fasse tout et n'importe quoi ! Qu'on accepte tout et n'importe quoi sans aucune considération morale. Avoir besoin d'argent ne justifie pas que l'on se dépouille de sa dignité.

A une époque, il avait eu un choix à faire. Sa mère était morte d'une maladie incurable et foudroyante le laissant seul au monde quinze ans plus tôt. Elle avait été la préceptrice de Saori pendant de nombreuses années et avait été comme une seconde mère pour la petite fille qui avait perdu la sienne à l'âge de deux ans. Elle avait élevé les trois enfants ensembles. Dohko et lui s'étaient toujours très bien entendus et il considérait Saori comme sa petite sœur. Il avait l'ambition de faire des études d'histoire. Il était plus particulièrement fasciné par les civilisations antiques. Mais il fallait de l'argent pour ça. Il avait alors demandé à Mitsumasa Kido de lui donner un travail dans l'un de ses nombreux hôtels. Il avait commencé comme groom au Star Hill, heureux de ne pas s'éloigner de son ami. Il était déjà un beau jeune homme et dans l'esprit de son patron, un plus un, ça ne faisait pas deux mais beaucoup plus. A sa majorité, il lui proposa de devenir hôte, lui faisant miroiter les sommes astronomiques qu'il pourrait empocher et ainsi financer ses études. Shion accepta. Il savait parfaitement ce que cachait le terme "hôte" mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il en deviendrait un de ce genre. Il avait fini par terminer ses études, mais sachant combien un poste de chercheur ou de professeur était payé, il préféra rester au Sanctuaire. Il avait eu un choix à faire, il l'avait fait.

Un soir, Mitsumasa Kido l'informa que Dohko avait besoin d'un garde du corps pour se rendre à une réception où il représenterait son père. Ils avaient vingt ans à l'époque et ne se voyait plus beaucoup. Dohko subissait sa formation de futur dirigeant du groupe Kido et Shion avait beaucoup de missions. Il était à l'époque le numéro un du Sanctuaire pour les contrats de base. 

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, réalisant que leurs sentiments allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. Mais aujourd'hui, il venait de découvrir que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la spontanéité, du désir tout simplement et peut-être un peu d'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'un contrat spécial pour Dohko, son premier contrat spécial. Dohko avait voulu l'avoir comme hôte pour la soirée et la nuit. Pourquoi avait-il usé d'un tel stratagème ? Et comment son père avait-il pu accepter ? A moins que Dohko ne soit passé par Tatsumi ? Son prédécesseur ne pouvait rien refuser au fils de son patron et Mitsumasa ne l'aurait jamais su. 

- _Pourquoi Dohko ? Je n'aurais rien demandé pour cette mission ! _se dit-il encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. _Mais bien sûr qu'il savait !_

Shion s'arrêta net en plein milieu du large couloir qui menait au Sanctuary's. Mitsumasa Kido savait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec son fils. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait emmené en Italie avec lui quelque temps plus tard et qu'il avait agit envers lui comme il l'avait fait. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien à dire à Dohko s'il voulait conserver son emploi et l'amitié de son fils. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il comprenait, après toute ses années. Mais le vieil homme était mort depuis trois ans maintenant. Alors pourquoi tenait-il encore son ami à distance alors qu'il était évident qu'ils en souffraient tous les deux ? Pourquoi ? Parce que Dohko ne manquerait pas de lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre.

A suivre...

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé. 


	8. Chapter 8 Entre mésentente et aveux

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

_**"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" **_**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire. Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Entre mésentente et aveux**

Jacinto fronça les sourcils en voyant Shion entrer dans le bar. C'était rare de le voir débarquer aux heures de bureau. Et quand ça arrivait, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille raisons. Soit il avait besoin d'une information et auquel cas, il pouvait très bien téléphoner, soit quelque chose le tracassait et il avait besoin d'un remontant plus corsé que les litres de thé qu'il absorbait tous les jours. La deuxième hypothèse semblait la plus plausible à la vue de la mine de serpillère qu'il arborait. Le colossal barman se mit immédiatement au travail et le mentor des jumeaux eut droit à un verre de punch fait maison, assaisonné à la mode Jacinto, lorsqu'il s'installa sur la haute chaise du bar.

- Eh ben ! Je t'ai rarement vu aussi sombre ! La dernière fois, c'est quand Shaka est tombé dans les pommes ! s'enquit-il, inquiet, priant pour que ce qui préoccupait Shion ne soit pas trop grave.

- C'est gentil de demander… Ca va aller, juste un coup de blues… Et toi, ça va ? demanda Shion avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ca va ! C'est calme à cette heure, les clients sont au restaurant. Aïoros est en voyage depuis quelques jours, alors j'ai le temps de me reposer et de me détendre, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Je sais, il a rejoint Shiryu à Cancun. Je me rappelle encore l'époque où les clients se disputaient le numéro un du Sanctuaire, sourit Shion. "Le Taureau" comme ils t'appelaient. C'était parfois bien difficile de leur faire comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas être de partout à la fois.

- Oui, j'm'en souviens aussi… Les choses ont bien changé depuis…

- Aïoros doit être content de t'avoir pour lui tout seul maintenant. Si tu savais comme il devenait fébrile et nerveux quand tu partais en mission. Mille fois je lui ai expliqué que nous n'acceptions plus de contrats spéciaux pour toi, se souvenait le japonais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'imagines pas toutes les scènes de jalousie qu'il m'a faites ! Il est allé jusqu'à me poser un ultimatum à la fin…

- Je suppose que maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, non ?

- A merveille… enfin, on se dispute toujours mais pour d'autres raisons, confia le barman avec un geste fataliste de la main. Tous les couples se disputent !

- Oui, c'est sûr. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça vous arrive de reparler de cette période ? demanda Shion, curieux de connaître l'avis de Jacinto sur le sujet.

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que parfois tu sens qu'il t'en veut encore, qu'il te reproche le fait d'avoir eu à te vendre comme hôte à une période de ta vie ?

- Non, on n'en parle pas vraiment mais on est parfaitement conscient que sans le Sanctuaire on ne se serait probablement jamais rencontré. Par moment j'ai la sensation qu'il a peur que je revienne parmi vous !

- Pourquoi ?

- Le salaire de barman, même si le mien est particulièrement élevé, n'est rien en comparaison des sommes que je gagnais en tant qu'hôte. Il m'a donné libre accès à ses comptes et ses cartes de crédits pour le cas où j'aurais besoin de quelque chose. Il oublie que j'ai un joli pactole de coté ! De temps en temps, je reçois une montagne de cadeaux, comme ça, pour rien ! Il fait ça parce qu'il croit que sinon, je vais le quitter !

- C'est un peu réducteur, non ?

- Un peu… Il n'a pas compris que ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'une famille très modeste, et que j'ai dû travailler comme hôte au Sanctuaire que je ne comprends que le langage de l'argent. J'ai beau lui expliquer que je ne veux pas foutre en l'air ce qu'on construit tous les deux pour quelques billets, il doute encore. Je crois qu'il a un manque de confiance en lui, qu'il ne se croit pas digne de moi, et moi je pense que c'est tout le contraire ! termina tristement "le Taureau"

- On dirait bien que notre passé d'hôte nous poursuivra toujours… quoiqu'on fasse, conclut Shion, fataliste.

A cet instant son téléphone sonna. Il prit la communication, échangea quelques mots et soupira longuement après avoir raccroché.

- Des soucis ? demanda Jacinto d'un air visiblement ennuyé pour le second de Dohko en lui servant un autre verre de punch.

- C'était Pandore du Guidecca's Pleasures. Kouros, un gros client demande à avoir les jumeaux pour la soirée de vendredi.

- La soirée ? insista le barman.

- T'as bien entendu oui. _La Soirée._ Et ma mission est de convaincre les principaux intéressés, qui ne sont pas encore au courant, d'accepter ! expliqua Shion qui ne s'était toujours pas fait à cette idée, ni remis de la dispute qu'elle avait provoqué.

- Voilà qui est plutôt surprenant de la part du patron ! Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre.

- J'en sais trop rien… T'aurais pas une idée lumineuse par hasard ?

- A ta place je n'attaquerais pas de front. J'essaierais d'en discuter calmement avec chacun d'eux séparément. Kanon sera certainement plus facile à convaincre. Nous avons déjà eu à en parler et il n'a pas eu l'air choqué, au contraire je dirais même, suggéra le brésilien à grand renfort de geste et de mouvement de tête.

- Pour Kanon, je ne me fait pas de soucis, il a effectué un contrat spécial hier soir sans problème. Enfin je pense, j'ai pas encore eu son évaluation. Par contre Saga… ajouta-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

- Il semble plus réservé que son frère. Plus… droit, plus scrupuleux. Les hommes ne semblent pas le rebuter, mais…

- Si c'est moi qui lui en parle, ce sera un non catégorique. Il n'y a que Kanon qui puisse le convaincre…

- C'est l'impression que j'ai, qu'il ne peut rien lui refuser. Tu devrais faire comme ça !

- Si j'arrive à motiver Kanon, alors il saura trouver les mots pour convaincre Saga !

- Eh ben voilà ! Tu vois, il n'y a pas de problème, il n'y a que des solutions. Allez fais-moi un de ces beaux sourires dont tu as le secret ! plaisanta Jacinto avec une lueur espiègle et affectueuse dans le regard en servant un troisième verre de punch…

* * *

Kanon et Angelo, qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la salle de musculation, discutaient tranquillement, entre deux séries d'exercices. Angelo était, comme Milo, un des hôtes les plus anciens du Sanctuaire et de ce fait, avait une expérience des plus intéressante. Même s'il semblait moins porté sur la chose que Milo, l'italien considérait le sexe comme une relation de dominant à dominé. Il tirait uniquement son plaisir de la domination qu'il pouvait avoir sur son partenaire. L'hôte expliquait à Kanon quoi faire si jamais il se retrouvait en face d'un client féru de jeux sadomasochistes lorsque le portable du grec se mit à sonner.

- Allô...

_-Bonjour Kanon... C'est Shion! J'aimerais te parler. Tu peux passer me voir assez rapidement ?_

- Pas de problème. Je te rejoins dans une demi-heure.

_- Parfait. A tout de suite._

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers l'italien

- C'était Shion…

- Un problème ? demanda Angelo entre deux séries d'abdos

- Je ne sais pas... Faut que j'y aille. Ca te gène si on reprend cette conversation plus tard ?

- Pas du tout. Ca te coûtera juste un verre ! répondit l'hôte avec un sourire

- Avec plaisir... s'écria Kanon en éclatant de rire. Je t'inviterais au Sanctuary's un de ces quatre !

- Mais j'y compte bien... continua l'espagnol, toujours occupé avec ses abdos.

Kanon sortit de la pièce avec le sourire et regagna leur suite. Saga passait toute la journée un architecte malaisien à la recherche d'inspiration. Si seulement son frère n'avait pas autant de scrupules mal placés, il aurait pu se faire trois fois plus d'argent en fournissant le même type d'efforts. Mais enfin... de son côté, il espérait que Shion lui donnerait très vite une mission du genre qu'il avait eu avec Mime. Le sexe ne le gênait absolument pas, bien au contraire et s'il pouvait être payé pour faire ça... en plus à ce prix, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se gênerait.

Après la douche, il s'habilla très simplement. Un costume noir ainsi qu'une chemise bleue, légèrement ouverte, qui lui donnait un style très élégant et décontracté. Kanon avait toujours fait énormément attention à son apparence physique, et qui plus est dans ce nouvel environnement. Il frappa au bureau de Shion quelques minutes plus tard et ne tarda pas à être invité à entrer.

- Comment vas-tu Kanon ? demanda son mentor en venant à sa rencontre.

- Bien... Merci

- Mais je t'en prie assied-toi, déclara le japonais en lui désignant un fauteuil en cuir... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci... refusa poliment le grec. Vous vouliez me voir?

- En effet... Je vais aller droit au but. J'ai une mission pour toi... commença Shion d'un air grave.

- Un contrat spécial ? demanda calmement Kanon, priant intérieurement pour que ce soit le cas.

- Tout à fait... Le client est prêt à payer le triple du tarif de base ! lui dévoila Shion en s'asseyant de l'autre coté de son bureau.

- Quoi ? Le triple ? manqua de s'étouffer Kanon en se redressant sur son siège.

- Tu as bien compris ! Neuf mille euros pour le même type de soirée que tu as passé avec Mime...

- Neuf mille euros... répétait machinalement Kanon qui se demandait toujours comment des gens pouvaient dépenser des sommes aussi faramineuses pour des choses aussi simples.

- Exactement... mais à une condition...

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet, même s'il savait intérieurement que pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé filer une si coquette somme.

- Vois-tu ... le client vous a déjà rencontré et comment dire... il semblerait qu'il soit très intéressé par ton frère...

- Déjà rencontrés ? Mon frère ?

Kanon, encore sous le choc, semblait être complètement noyé dans la masse d'informations qu'il recevait simultanément...

- A la soirée Sakashita...

- La soirée Sakashita ? fit Kanon, ne voyant vraiment pas où son mentor voulait en venir...

- Un grec... du nom d'Andréas Kouros... Ca te dit quelque chose ? continua Shion, amusé par l'effarement de son protégé.

- Andréas... Andréas... Ah oui ! Ca me revient ! Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il regardait Saga d'une drôle de façon. Mais attends... Ne me dis pas qu'il veut que tous les deux on... s'écria brusquement Kanon.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas... répondit Shion en souriant. Il sera accompagné d'un de ses collaborateurs, Rhadamanthe Wyvern, et tu seras chargé de t'en occuper.

- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur... Non pas que ça m'aurait dérangé mais tu sais... Saga... reprit Kanon avec un soupir de soulagement. Donc si je comprends bien, je dois convaincre mon frère de prendre part à cette soirée...

- Exact. Kouros insiste pour qu'il soit présent. S'il refuse, le contrat tombe à l'eau.

- Quoi, ça veut dire que...?

- Et oui... Si ton frère refuse, vous devrez faire une croix sur dix-huit mille euros.

- Dix-huit mille euros... C'est une sacrée somme...

- En effet, avec ça, vous avez de quoi assurer vos arrières pendant quelques mois.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je vais voir c'que j'peux faire... t'as bien fait de m'en parler avant... Saga a beaucoup de principes sur ce plan, mais je pense pouvoir arriver à le convaincre. La mission est prévue pour quand?

- Demain soir... Et j'aurais besoin de votre réponse pour ce soir au plus tard.

- Mais c'est pas possible... Saga est en mission toute la journée et il faut que je prenne le temps de lui parler sinon...

- Demain matin ça ira ? demanda Shion, compatissant. Dohko allait certainement lui en vouloir pour cela mais... tant pis. Il préférait prendre un peu plus de temps, si ça pouvait augmenter leurs chances de réussite.

- C'est un peu court mais je ferais de mon mieux, promit Kanon avec un sourire.

- Je compte sur toi... répondit Shion en lui rendant son sourire.

- Merci encore... ajouta Kanon en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi... répondit simplement Shion en raccompagnant le grec à la porte. Au fait Kanon ?

- Oui..

- Vous envisagez toujours de nous quitter à la fin de la semaine ? demanda Shion.

- Euh…Oui... Pourquoi ? balbutia Kanon, qui venait de souvenir de cette cruelle réalité.

- Rien... Le temps passe tellement vite. Je me souviens encore du jour où vous êtes arrivés... Ca aurait été bien que vous puissiez rester encore un peu avec nous...

- Shion... je...

- Excuses moi, je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander une chose pareille... continua tristement le japonais

- Shion... tu sais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai toujours du mal à accepter le départ d'un de mes hôtes. Alors deux d'un coup... Ca va faire un vide de ne plus vous voir... Ca va nous faire un choc à tous d'ailleurs je crois... Et Shaka qui n'arrête pas de me parler de vous... il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre... continua Shion, perdu dans ses pensées.

Kanon se contenta d'écouter, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il aurait mille fois préféré accepter la proposition de Shion et rester au Sanctuaire mais... il ne pourrait jamais abandonner Saga. Et son frère semblait si déterminé à quitter le Sanctuaire...

- Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. A demain...

- A demain

Kanon se laissa aller contre la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière lui, ferma les yeux et commença à se masser doucement les tempes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en pleine contradiction avec son frère. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il fallait qu'ils quittent cet endroit, certes particulier, mais incontestablement un paradis comparé à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là. Ils gagnaient bien leur vie, s'étaient fait des amis qui les estimaient et les appréciaient comme ils étaient… Il y avait en effet une contrepartie mais … quoi de plus normal ? C'était la vie après tout et ce n'était pas à lui, qui avait vécu aussi longtemps dans la rue qu'on allait prétendre de contraire. Ca faisait de longues années qu'il ne croyait plus au père Noel mais paradoxalement, il avait confiance en Dohko et en Shion. Il l'avait eu dès le premier jour, et jusque là, son instinct ne l'avait que très rarement trompé. Il fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions existentielles par une voix féminine.

- Un problème, monsieur ?

Le grec ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut tellement impressionné par la personne qui se tenait en face de lui qu'il eut le souffle coupé. Il était en train de regarder une très belle jeune femme, avec un charme comme il en avait rarement vu. A peine fardée, d'une beauté naturelle, presque sauvage, elle le toisait d'un regard inquisiteur. Son long manteau en cuir était ouvert, laissant apparaître ses jambes fines, dont la longueur se trouvait soulignée par la robe courte et les cuissardes qu'elle portait.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, en fixant toujours Kanon.

_- Une américaine_, pensa le cadet des jumeaux. Oui… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! répondit le jumeau en se reprenant. Excusez-moi, j'étais tellement subjugué par votre beauté que j'en ai oublié les bonnes manières. Kanon Siramidis, pour vous servir… dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la main droite de la jeune fille.

- Je vois que les hôtes du Sanctuaire sont toujours d'aussi agréable compagnie. Eris Mayers, plus connue sous le nom de Lilith. Je passais voir Shion…

- Mais je vous en prie, s'écria Kanon en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser passer la jeune femme.

- Merci… j'espère que nous nous reverrons très bientôt, Kanon… fit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Mais avec plaisir… répondit le grec d'une voix suave avec le même sourire séducteur.

Il regarda longtemps dans la direction de la porte qui venait de se refermer sur cette splendide apparition. Décidément, plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie de rester dans cet endroit… et d'en profiter allègrement. Sur cette dernière pensée, il sourit et disparut dans l'ascenseur.

Shion, assis derrière son bureau, traitait sa paperasse en retard. Le petit extra de Dohko lui avait coûté sa matinée et maintenant, il allait devoir passer son après midi et une bonne partie de sa soirée à traiter ses dossiers. Lui qui avait prévu une partie de bowling avec Mu… "_La bonne affaire_…" pensa-t-il en laissant échapper un grognement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Shion ?

Surpris, le japonais leva la tête et comme par enchantement, toute contrariété disparut de son beau visage.

- Lilith ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée ! Viens, assied-toi, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? s'écria-t-il en l'entrainant vers le salon.

- Quel enthousiasme ! s'écria la jeune femme, d'un ton provocant. Dois-je comprendre que je t'ai manqué ?

- Mais bien sûr voyons. Comment peux-tu me poser une question pareille ? Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Un martini on the rocks. répondit-elle en prenant place dans un fauteuil, à sa gauche, avec une grâce féline.

- Voilà pour toi… déclara le japonais en lui tendant un verre, quelques secondes après.

- Merci…

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène alors ? C'est rare que tu te déplaces ainsi… demanda-t-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

- En effet, et je ne te prendrais pas beaucoup de ton temps. Pandore m'a demandé de te transmettre quelques informations sur Kouros.

- Je vois… Des particularités ?

- Pas vraiment… Normal je dirais…

- Il fréquente le Giudecca's Pleasures ?

- De façon occasionnelle… Je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper de lui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. C'est Pandore qui s'en charge.

- A ce point ? Il doit être vraiment très important pour que ta patronne s'en occupe personnellement.

- En effet… En revanche, j'ai plusieurs fois eu à m'occuper de son bras droit, Rhadamanthe. Lui par contre… C'est avec Kanon que… ?

- C'est ce qui est prévu…

- Je l'ai rencontré en venant. Très beau garçon ! Si son frère lui ressemble, je comprends pourquoi le grec s'intéresse autant à eux. Wyvern est assez particulier, mais je pense que Kanon devrait s'en sortir… Ils ont l'air d'être de la même trempe, tous les deux.

- Ouf… Tu me rassures. Je me suis fait tellement de soucis…

- Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu veux savoir… Parlons affaire..., reprit-elle en avalant une gorgée de son Martini.

- Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas venu me voir que pour ça. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Hilda de Polaris...

Shion se contenta de sourire et les tractations commencèrent. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur une formule et Lilith envisagea de prendre congé.

- Bien, je parle de tout ça avec Pandore et je te rappelle la semaine prochaine, fit la jeune femme en se relevant et se rapprochant de son ami, qui s'était aussi levé pour la raccompagner, et lui colla un baiser sur la bouche, sans lui demander son avis.

Le japonais, quelque peu étonné, mais sous le charme, resta interdit quelques secondes, puis répondit volontiers aux avances de la jeune femme. La langue affamée de cette dernière jouait sans retenue avec la sienne, pendant que des mains baladeuses se frayaient un chemin vers son entrejambe. Un crissement de fermeture éclair se fit rapidement entendre et Shion, avec un geste brusque stoppa rapidement la main qui s'apprêtait à le caresser.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas, je ne te croirais pas… rétorqua Lilith, fixant d'un air gourmand la petite bosse qui commençait à se former au niveau de l'entrejambe de son compagnon.

- Pas ici… pas maintenant Lilith… expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Quand alors ? murmura-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- J'avais prévu de passer te voir. Quand serais-tu disponible ?

- Demain… soir... arriva-t-elle à prononcer, entre deux baisers.

- Mu sera également présent…

- On le laissera à Shaina… Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Parfait… Je pense qu'il appréciera. Les tarifs sont toujours les mêmes, je suppose ?

- Ca dépend, quelles sont les options ?

- Comme toujours… en passant ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme. Ca va aller, tu crois ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, on pourra le faire toute la nuit si tu en as envie…

- Parfait, j'ai hâte…

- Moi aussi.

Le manège dura ainsi quelques minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Shion…. Tu….

Dohko s'arrêta net en voyant la scène, la retournant plusieurs fois dans son esprit, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais le tableau qu'il avait en face de lui était bel et bien réel : la proximité des deux personnes, la robe de la jeune femme, relevée jusqu'au niveau de la taille et les mains de Shion reposant sur ces fesses dénudées lui firent l'effet d'un couteau planté en plein cœur. La douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment fut indescriptible. Il s'était toujours douté que son ami, malgré sa discrétion, devait bien avoir des aventures par ci par là, mais le voir ainsi… de ses propres yeux… Il ne se serait jamais douté que ça pourrait être aussi douloureux. Il avait mal… mais tellement mal que s'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il se serait arraché le cœur, source incontestable de ce mal-être. Cependant il était un Kido, et il avait une fierté. Relevant les épaules et serrant les poings, il s'efforça de dire, d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

- Désolé de vous déranger… Je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé Shion. Je repasserais plus tard…

- Mais je vous prie, monsieur Kido… je m'apprêtais justement à m'en aller…déclara Lilith qui, nullement gênée par la situation réajusta calmement ses vêtements en prenant soin de… refermer la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Shion.

- A demain, Shion … continua-t-elle avec un sourire en prenant son manteau dans ses bras.

- A demain… répondit le japonais en lui rendant son sourire.

- A bientôt, monsieur Kido… prononça-t-elle poliment à l'encontre de Dohko avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

Shion la suivit du regard tout ce temps et lorsque la porte se referma, il se retourna vers son ami qui était aussi décontenancé que surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux femmes….

- Faut bien varier les plaisirs, n'est ce pas ?

- Et pas n'importe lesquels je vois… Lilith est l'hôtesse spéciale du Giudecca's, le joker de Pandore, comme elle se plait à l'appeler. Sa côte est maintenant tellement élevée que très peu de personnes peuvent se permettre de se payer ses services, expliqua Dohko, curieux de savoir quelle était la véritable nature de leur relation.

- Comme tu dis… Entre parenthèses, ce serait gentil de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer la prochaine fois, demanda-t-il calmement

- Désolé…. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer… C'est que ce genre de choses ne sont font pas au bureau, dans la plupart des cas. Il y a assez de chambres dans cet hôtel pour cela… Et puis tu te rattraperas demain, de toute façon….

Le ton était calme, mais plein de reproches…

Shion ne daigna pas répondre pas à cette remarque acerbe, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver davantage son ami.

- N'est ce pas… ? insista-t-il.

Le ton était maintenant agressif. Shion pouvait clairement sentir le mécontentement de son ami.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Dohko, ce ne sont pas tes affaires… Je suppose que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire, pour débarquer comme ça dans mon bureau sans prendre la peine de prévenir… répondit Shion, toujours aussi calme, mais extrêmement agacé par la conduite de son patron.

- En effet…. Il est bientôt six heures et comme je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis ce matin, je voulais savoir si tout était prêt pour la soirée de demain.

- Je viens d'envoyer le programme par e-mail à Pandore… Dès qu'elle l'aura validé, je ferais les réservations.

- Bien… Concernant les jumeaux ?

- Kanon a tout de suite été emballé. Il en parle ce soir à son frère…

- Ce soir ? Mais…

- Saga est en mission toute la journée. Il essaie de le convaincre ce soir et ils nous donnent une réponse ferme demain matin.

- Demain matin ? La soirée se déroule demain soir je te signale. Ca nous laisse trop peu de temps pour réagir. A supposer qu'il dise non, que fera-t-on ?

- Très honnêtement, je pense que tu aurais du te poser la question avant d'accepter ce contrat…

- Je vois… Voilà que tu remets encore une fois en cause mes décisions. Dois-je encore te rappeler qui est le propriétaire de cet établissement ?

- Je n'ai jamais remis en cause ta décision, Dohko. Tu as tes raisons et je les respecte… Cependant ne me demande pas l'impossible non plus. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Saga ne sera pas facile à convaincre…

- Et alors ? Tu penses que si c'était aussi facile, j'aurais besoin de tes services ? C'est ton boulot de régler ce genre de choses Shion, alors tu devrais te concentrer dessus et me donner une réponse le plus tôt possible au lieu de…

- Au lieu de quoi ? Parce que tu penses que je m'amuse, c'est ça ? demanda Shion, plus qu'agacé par la tournure que prenait a conversation.

- Tu ne m'as pas paru extrêmement occupé lorsque je suis entré tout à l'heure…

- Pardon ? Tu oses remettre en question le travail que je fais depuis des années à cause d'une simple….

- D'une simple quoi ? insista Dohko qui avait désespérément envie d'en savoir plus sur cette relation.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenu aussi suffisant. Si j'avais su que cette collaboration allait nous emmener à ça, je n'aurais jamais accepté de travailler pour toi…

- Ah oui ? cria Dohko, extrêmement vexé par ces dernières paroles. Peut-être que tu aurais préféré rester hôte alors… Ou encore, suivre ta passion et devenir un professeur d'histoire sous-payé dans un lycée paumé quelque part dans le Japon.

- Dohko je ne te permets pas…

- Tu ne me permets pas ? Voilà qui est bien présomptueux de ta part. Tu n'as peut-être pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais c'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Ce poste, ces responsabilités, cet argent, cette… femme… comme tout ce que tu possèdes d'ailleurs. Alors je me permets ce que je veux, et toi tu te contentes d'obéir… Est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? déclara t'il d'un air plus que méprisant.

- Bien… qu'est ce que tu attends de moi alors ? demanda calmement Shion, sans se démonter, conscient que tout ça ne mènerait à rien de bon.

- Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais je veux la réponse de Saga pour cette nuit, minuit au plus tard, répondit Dohko d'un ton moins agressif, quelque peu troublé par le calme de son ami.

- Bien, je ferais de mon mieux…

- Et j'espère pour toi que ce sera suffisant, cracha-t-il en sortant, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Shion resta quelques minutes à fixer l'horizon à travers la baie vitrée… Puis, poussa un long soupir en décrochant son téléphone.

Shion traîna très tard à son bureau. Une fois ses dossiers traités il poussa un long soupir, ouvrit lentement un tiroir et jeta un coup d'œil au document posé au dessus de la pile de papier…. Sa lettre de démission, elle, était déjà prête. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver le moment opportun pour la remettre à son patron. Il pensait bien connaître Dohko, il était persuadé qu'il était différent mais dans le fond il n'était pas mieux que son père. Ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à utiliser les gens pour ensuite les jeter et les humilier comme de vieilles chaussettes. Il en avait sérieusement marre des caprices des Kido et commençait à réellement étouffer dans cet endroit. Heureusement que Mu était là… et puis maintenant les jumeaux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils restent encore un peu. Il fallait aussi qu'il continue à garder un œil sur Shaka. Son état devenait vraiment préoccupant et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de continuer à le protéger sans éveiller les soupçons des autres. Camus s'était déjà plaint à Dohko, l'accusant de favoritisme, mais il avait aisément trouvé les arguments pour se défendre. Chose qui serait beaucoup plus difficile dans la situation actuelle, avec un patron plus que susceptible. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le tira de sa rêverie…

- Allô

_- Shion… Ca va ?_

- Mu, c'est toi ?

_- Oui…désolé pour le retard. Mais tu sais … cette exposition était tellement réussie… Bref je me suis un peu trop attardé et je suis tombé dans les embouteillages. Je serais au Star Hill dans dix minutes, tu m'attends dans le hall ?_

- En fait…je n'ai plus très envie de sortir ce soir.

- _Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'annuler à la dernière minute comme ça…_

- Désolé mais…

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

- Je… enfin, rien de grave, je suis juste un peu fatigué .

_- Ok je vois… Enfin, si jamais tu changes d'avis et que tu as envie d'en parler, tu sais où me trouver._

- Merci, à demain.

_- Ciao._

Après avoir raccroché, le japonais rangea ses affaires et quitta son bureau pour se rendre dans sa suite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Kanon lui fasse signe.

* * *

Quelque part, en ville…

Les jumeaux étaient installés à leur table et sirotaient leur apéritif. Saga s'était contenté d'un gin-tonic, tandis que Kanon savourait une coupe de champagne. L'ainé regardait son frère d'un air étonné :

- Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ? demanda le cadet, quelque peu intrigué.

- Tu es resplendissant ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi épanoui…

- Merci… C'est vrai que je me sens drôlement bien ici. C'est typiquement le genre de vie que j'ai toujours rêvé de mener… reprit-il avec enthousiasme.

Saga fit un petit sourire triste. Il voyait bien que son frère se plaisait énormément au Sanctuaire, et il se sentait coupable de devoir l'arracher à un tel bonheur. Kanon devina tout de suite les pensées de son frère et lui fit sourit tendrement.

- Et toi ? Parle-moi de toi. Comment s'est passé cette journée ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé avec cet architecte ?

- Non pas du tout, au contraire… s'écria Saga avec un petit sourire forcé. On a visité pas mal d'endroits sympathiques. Il a pris beaucoup de photos et m'a beaucoup parlé de son métier…

- Ah ouais ? demanda le cadet, perplexe.

- Si, si je t'assure. C'était vraiment très instructif. Tu sais c'est tout à fait le genre de métier que j'aurais aimé faire si…

Saga s'était arrêté brusquement. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Son frère lui sourit encore.

- Si …? insista-t-il…

- Tu le sais bien… Si on avait eu la chance de pouvoir faire des études supérieures… continua-t-il posément, mais avec une telle émotion dans la voix que Kanon en eut la chair de poule. Il posa une main sur celle de son jumeau qui s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée ? reprit Saga pour changer de sujet.

- Rien de spécial. Angelo était libre lui aussi, donc on est resté ensemble pratiquement tout le temps.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais… Il ne paraît pas au premier abord mais c'est quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique. On a fait du shopping toute la matinée, à midi on a déjeuné dans un sushi bar et on s'est entrainé tout l'après midi.

- Je vois…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu l'aime pas ? T'as l'air contrarié…

- Non ce n'est pas ça… Je me demandais juste…

Saga s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- Donc tu disais que tu te demandais…

- Oui ! Je me demandais juste combien ça t'avais couté, tout ça… continua Saga en prenant une forte inspiration, conscient qu'il abordait un sujet délicat.

La mine radieuse de Kanon disparut rapidement

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Kanon… je sais que… Mais enfin, je pense qu'on devrait faire un peu attention à nos dépenses et garder un maximum d'argent vu que…

- …vu qu'on doit partir bientôt, je sais. Depuis le temps que tu me le répètes, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parfaitement intégré la chose. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas puisé dans nos économies…

- Ah oui… Et comment est-ce que… je veux dire… comment as-tu fait pour… balbutia saga qui commençait à devenir blême.

Kanon, inspira longuement, comme pour se donner du courage, puis fixa son jumeau.

- Saga, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute… prononça son frère en déglutissant.

- Tu avais raison…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Dohko et Shion ne nous avaient pas tout dit à propos du Sanctuaire…

Saga sentait son cœur s'affoler au paroles de son frère.

- En fait, le boulot d'hôte comporte une certaine particularité…

- La… laquelle ?

- En plus de tout ce dont Shion nous a parlé, il arrive qu'un client demande un hôte pour une ou plusieurs soirées…

- Soirée ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Tu as bien compris Saga. Dans ce cas, le sanctuaire établit un contrat spécial et rémunère l'hôte en fonction de sa côte auprès des clients. Pour te donner une idée, la rémunération d'un contrat spécial pour un hôte normal est trois fois celle du contrat de base, soit trois mille euros la nuit.

Saga, troublé, avala une gorgée d'eau et passa sa main sur son beau visage. Il s'était toujours plus au moins douté de l'existence d'une telle chose au sanctuaire mais il n'aurait pas cru que Kanon… Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

- Tu… tu as… tu as déjà eu à effectuer ce genre de mission ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète, comme s'il craignait la réponse que son frère allait lui donner.

- Oui… une fois…

- Quand ?

- Ma dernière mission, avec ce musicien, tu te rappelles ?

- Et pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire… Tu as plus de scrupules que moi et… je craignais un peu ta réaction…

- Je vois… Kanon ?

- Oui…

- Ca te gène qu'on rentre maintenant ?

- Mais… on vient à peine d'arriver… Et on vient juste de passer les commandes pour le dîner !

- Je … je pense que je n'ai plus faim…

- Ok, comme tu veux.

Kanon régla alors la note et rejoint son frère qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Saga était complètement livide et avançait mécaniquement, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet et resta un bon moment planté devant l'entrée lorsque le taxi stationna devant le Star Hill. Son frère régla la course et le guida doucement vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés dans leur suite, il se laissa aller dans le canapé en fixant le vide. Il était complètement dépassé par les évènements. Kanon ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et lui prit la main sur laquelle il posa un baiser…

- Dis moi quelque chose Saga… demanda-t-il timidement. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non…

- Alors parle-moi… Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça…

- Dis-moi Kanon… Est ce qu'ils… Est ce qu'ils t'ont obligés à… ?

- Non…non ! s'écria-t-il. Absolument pas ! insista-t-il conscient qu'il était urgent de rassurer son frère.

Saga eut un sursaut en entendant cette réponse, puis de fines gouttes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait tellement. Depuis le début, il se doutait qu'une chose pareille allait se produire. Mais il n'avait rien fait, absolument rien pour l'empêcher. Si seulement il avait eu la force de convaincre Kanon et s'ils n'étaient pas restés si longtemps, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Au lieu de cela il avait joué le jeu, fermant les yeux sur cet aspect et voilà où ils en étaient… Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé son jumeau se salir de la sorte, il se dégoutait…

Désespéré il se cacha le visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

- C'est fini Saga, ne pleure plus, ce n'est pas de ta faute… tenta de le consoler Kanon en le prenant dans ses bras pour le bercer comme un bébé.

- Je suis désolé Kanon, si tu savais comment je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça. Tout est de ma faute…

- Arrête un peu de te torturer… Regarde-moi… ordonna-t-il en forçant son frère à lui faire face. Franchement, ai-je l'air malheureux ?

- Mais…

- Si je te disais que j'ai adoré cette soirée et que j'ai été encore plus heureux quand Dohko m'a donné mon enveloppe de quatre mille euros, tu me croirais ?

- Kanon !

- Arrête de te mettre dans un tel état pour si peu de choses. Personne ne m'a obligé, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie. Très honnêtement je ne regrette rien et pour tout te dire, si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

- T'es… t'es sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Allez, arrête de jouer les femmelettes !

- Qu'est ce que tu dis là ? s'indigna Saga

- Tu as très bien entendu… ce sont les femmelettes qui pleurent à longueur de journée…. continua son frère en le toisant d'un air hautain.

- Idiot !

- Non mais comment tu me parles ! Je vais te montrer moi, comment je traite les femmelettes de ton genre … fit Kanon en se jetant sur son frère

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Mais lâche-moi espèce d'obsédé !

- Hum… Ne te débats pas comme ça. Je te promets que tu vas adorer….

- Dégage de là, abruti !

En un clin d'œil, Kanon se retrouva sur le sol mais ne se calma pas pour autant

- Non mais tu es une vraie brute toi ! Comment veux-tu te trouver un compagnon digne de ce nom si tu traites comme ça tous les hommes qui t'approchent ?

- Kanon ! Ca suffit ! hurla le grec en jetant un coussin à la tête de son frère.

Ce dernier évita de justesse le projectile et éclata de rire. Saga rigola de bon cœur aussi, en aidant son jumeau à se relever

- T'es vraiment pas possible toi… Quand cesseras-tu de me causer autant de soucis ?

- Seulement quand tu te rendras compte que je suis l'homme de ta vie et que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi ! rétorqua le cadet avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Imbécile ! J'espère que c'était bien au moins !

- Quoi ? La soirée ? Ah là là ! Si t'avais vu comme il s'agitait dans mes bras, comme il pleurait de joie. Et sa langue, Saga, hmm…

- Stop Kanon ! le coupa Saga.

- Bah quoi, je pensais que tu voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé ?

- Oui… mais globalement, alors tu seras gentil de m'épargner les détails.

- Pourquoi ? Ca te donne envie ?

- Kanon !

- Bref comme je te disais c'était génial… Et personnellement j'ai hâte de recommencer…

- A ce point ? s'étonna l'aîné

- Carrément ! Tu te rends compte, t'es payé pour t'envoyer en l'air avec un bonhomme en manque. C'est pas le pied ça, non ? Non mais sérieux, répond-moi…

- J'avoue que c'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire… reconnut Saga.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ca m'emballe plus en tout cas que de refourguer de la came de merde à de pauvres gens qui sont tellement accros qu'ils pourraient vendre leurs gamins pour avoir leur dose ! Au moins là, on fait de mal à personne… à l'inverse on est payé pour leur donner du plaisir… et en prendre un peu nous mêmes par la même occasion. Et puis tu sais Shion et Dohko sont absolument réglos sur ce plan…

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais… Ils te proposent le contrat en fonction de tes aptitudes ou des désirs du client mais t'es libre de refuser si t'en a pas envie…

- Et qu'est ce qui se passe quand tu refuses ? demanda Saga, perplexe.

- Rien… Ils proposent le contrat à un autre hôte ou ils s'excusent auprès du client…. Mais c'est très rare parce que Shion passe pas mal de temps à étudier les demandes. Généralement quand il te propose une mission, c'est que ça devrait te convenir.

- Tu es sur de ça ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sois ? C'est Milo et Angelo qui me l'ont dit. Depuis le temps qu'ils bossent au sanctuaire, je suppose qu'ils savent de quoi ils parlent…

- Et… Comment dire ? Shion t'a proposé autre chose depuis ?

- Ca t'intéresse ?

Visiblement, la curiosité de Saga était attisée et Kanon s'en félicita. A lui maintenant de manœuvrer adroitement pour lui faire miroiter les avantages de tels contrats.

- Non ! Je demande juste pour savoir, c'est tout.

- Oui… Il y a un client qui est prêt à payer le triple du contrat pour bénéficier de ma compagnie… demain soir…et la nuit…

- Le triple ?

- Eh oui… Neuf mille euros pour une soirée. C'est pas le top ça ? lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué toujours pour tenter d'entraîner son frère dans sa bonne humeur.

- Mais ils sont complètement fous ou quoi ? Payer neuf mille euros pour juste s'envoyer en l'air !

- J'te l'avais dit !

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- A Shion ? Bah bien sûr que je suis partant. Mais il y a un truc à régler avant…

- Quel genre de truc ?

- En fait il sera accompagné par un de ses collaborateurs, donc il lui faut une deuxième personne.

- Au même prix ?

- Au même prix.

- Non mais attends… Tu es en train de m'expliquer qu'ils vont claquer dix-huit mille euros rien que pour une soirée…

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! C'est eux qui payent après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent avec leur argent !

- Putain ! C'est démentiel !

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ca ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Kanon !

- Quoi ! Tu préférerais peut-être que cet argent aille dans la poche de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas… Enfin on ne sait même pas qui c'est ?

- Moi je sais…

- Ah oui ? Je les connais ?

- Ah ! Avoue que tu es intéressé ! s'écria Kanon en pointant un index triomphant sous le nez de son frère.

- D'abord dis-moi qui c'est ?

- Très bien… Si je te dis Andréas Kouros, ça te dis quelque chose ?

- Le type de la soirée Sakashita ?

- Hum… Je vois que tu ne l'as pas oublié… Il te plait ?

- Pitié Kanon ! Arrête avec ça. Milo et lui sont les seuls grecs que nous avons rencontré ici, c'est tout à fait normal que je m'en souvienne.

- Ah oui ! Et c'est peut-être normal aussi que tu rougisses autant quand tu parles de lui ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Bref si je te disais que tu lui as fait une très forte impression et qu'il a insisté pour passer une soirée avec toi avant de rentrer en Grèce…

- Tu rigoles ?

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? C'est Shion qui me l'a dit cet après-midi. Il est prêt à payer le triple du contrat normal mais il exige que tu sois de la partie.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible… Je veux dire on s'est à peine parlés…

- Apparemment ça lui a suffit. Alors, ça ne te dis pas ? Moi je le trouve plutôt pas mal comme mec…

- Je ne sais pas trop… je …

- Allez dis oui. Tu verras, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser … Et puis, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu d'amant je crois. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?

- Je ne sais pas… Et toi, tu le connais, celui que tu es chargé d'escorter ?

- Pas du tout, je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Radamanthe. Et puis honnêtement je m'en fiche royalement. Pour neuf mille euros, je suis prêt à faire beaucoup de concessions. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que ce ne soit pas un trop mauvais coup.

- Kanon !

- Quoi ! J'ai pas raison ? Alors, on accepte ou pas ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ferais toi ?

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de te répondre ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… je n'ai jamais fait ça alors…

- Ecoute, ne te prends pas trop la tête, tu essaies et tu verras bien si ça te plait ou pas !

- Tu crois ?

- Mais bien sûr… Ca ne te coute rien d'essayer !

- Et si… Et si jamais ça ne me plait pas ?

- Alors ça voudra dire que tu n'es pas fait pour ce job et que donc, tu n'as pas ta place au Sanctuaire. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à aller rouler notre bosse ailleurs, en attendant de trouver quelque chose qui nous emballe tous les deux…

- Promis ?

- Promis… En plus on aura gagné de quoi nous faire vivre pendant de nombreux mois. Ce sera toujours un souci de moins.

- Tu l'as dit !

- Alors, qu'est ce que je dis à Shion ?

- Je… je veux bien essayer…

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Kanon...

* * *

A suivre...

Nous eséprons que vous avez aimé.


	9. Chapter 9 Où Saga devient un hôte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

_**"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" **_

**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire. Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Où Saga devient un hôte à part entière !**

Vers 11h du soir…

Shion, qui avait énormément de mal à dormir, lisait tranquillement un bouquin dans son lit lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il avait reçu un message. Kanon lui rapportait la décision de Saga et lui confirmait par la même occasion leur présence à la soirée du lendemain. Le japonais en aurait pleuré de bonheur et répondit rapidement au jumeau. Il les convoquait à neuf heures le lendemain dans son bureau, histoire de faire le point et leur donner les recommandations d'usage.

Il envoya aussi un court message à Dohko, pour le prévenir. Son patron le rappela presqu'instantanément :

- Allô…

_- Shion… Je viens d'avoir ton message. Bon travail !_

- Merci…

- _Ca te dirais de descendre boire un verre au Sanctuary's ?_

- Non merci… je suis fatigué

_- Shion, tu sais... je ne voulais pas… je…_

- Je sais… à demain Dohko.

_- Très bien… à demain._

Shion resta de longues minutes à regarder dans le vide, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas du accepter l'invitation de son patron. Au ton de sa voix, il avait bien senti que Dohko avait des regrets. Peut-être voulait-il s'excuser pour sa conduite ? Ou peut-être cherchait-il un moyen de l'humilier et le rabaisser encore plus ? Une immense tristesse s'empara de lui et il ressentit un besoin violent de parler à quelqu'un. Enfilant juste une robe de chambre par-dessus son caleçon, il se précipita, telle une furie vers la suite de son meilleur ami.

Mu ne tarda pas à se montrer, les yeux à moitié ouverts. De toute évidence, il dormait.

- Shion ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? demanda-t-il après un long bâillement.

- Fallait que je te voie absolument…

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que je pouvais venir te voir si j'avais besoin de toi…

- Oui mais c'est pas une raison…

- Allez, Mu, ne fais pas le difficile, laisse moi entrer…

- Et qu'est ce que tu me donnes, en échange ?

- Laisse-moi entrer, tu verras bien ! le taquina Shion avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hum… on t'a déjà dit que t'étais à croquer comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu portes sous ta robe de chambre ?

- Mais rien… mon amour…

- Allez rentre, petit coquin ! Mais pas trop longtemps, je bosses moi demain !

- T'inquiète pas… t'auras à peine le temps de souffler que ce sera déjà fini…

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et disparurent dans la pièce.

Au même moment, Camus marchait dans le couloir du quarantième étage pour regagner sa suite. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur l'épaisse moquette. Il avançait les mains dans les poches de sa veste lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre un chuchotement. L'idée que deux hôtes puissent avoir un rendez-vous secret et qu'il puisse en faire profiter le patron pour obtenir une faveur sculpta un sourire inquiétant sur son beau visage de marbre. Il ralentit à l'angle du couloir et risqua un œil de l'autre coté avant de reculer vivement.

Mû et Shion. Voilà qui était intéressant. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il poursuivit jusqu'à son appartement, la suite "Sibéria". Il y avait refait toute la décoration. Tout se déclinait dans des tons bleu clair, gris clair et blanc. Le français rangea sa veste dans la penderie de l'entrée, ôta ses chaussures et enfila les chaussons qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer chez lui. Une coutume japonaise qu'il imposait à tous ces visiteurs. C'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils n'étaient pas nombreux.

Il se servit un verre de vin et s'assit sur le confortable canapé de cuir blanc. Il huma le liquide d'un rouge sang en fermant les yeux. A nouveau ce sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres. Comment allait-il dire ça à Dohko ? Le plus brutalement possible bien sûr. Ainsi il pourrait encore prendre la mesure de ce que lui-même avait longtemps éprouvé. Shion et Mû…

* * *

Vendredi 20 avril 2007, vers 18h00

L'entrée du Sanctuary's avait un recoin vitré d'où l'on pouvait observer l'intérieur sans être vu. Et c'est ce que faisaient les jumeaux depuis dix bonnes minutes. Ils regardaient les deux hommes qu'ils avaient accepté d'accompagner pour la soirée.

- J'les sens pas ! grommela Saga, nerveux.

Il avait accepté de tenter l'expérience une fois, à la condition qu'ils partent immédiatement après. Il avait réussi à en arracher la promesse à son frère, notion qui avait beaucoup de valeur aux yeux de son cadet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches ? Tu les connais même pas !

- Je lis les ennuis sur leurs visages !

- Moi je lis le paquet d'fric qu'on va s'faire ! Allez Saga ! On y va ! En plus, y sont mignons tout plein ! On aurait pu plus mal tomber.

- Alors même tout l'or du monde n'aurait pu me convaincre ! Promet-moi que tout va bien se passer !

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes comme s'ils avaient voulu lire les pensées de l'autre. 

Certains étaient des frères ennemis, ces deux là avaient développé une complicité qui allait au-delà des mots. Parfois même, ils n'étaient plus utiles tant ils se comprenaient sans rien dire. C'était presque de la télépathie.

- Je te le promets. Et puis rien ni personne ne résiste aux frère Siramidis, non ? sourit tendrement Kanon en caressant la joue de son frère d'un geste plein de douceur.

- Non ! T'as raison ! Mais à la moindre embrouille, j'les plante sur place !

- D'accord ! Tu sais qu't'es à croquer avec ton froc en cuir, toi ? le taquina son cadet pour le détendre un peu.

- T'es pas mal non plus dans le tien, répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent au Sanctuary's sous les regards admiratifs des clients et en particuliers de "leurs" clients. A cette distance et sous la lumière tamisée, Andréas Kouros était incapable de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Avec son collaborateur, ils se levèrent pour les accueillir. Il croisa le regard de Saga et le reconnut immédiatement.

- Bonsoir messieurs, fit l'homme d'affaires en leur tendant la main. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, fit l'aîné avec courtoisie comme on le lui avait appris.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon bras droit et ami Radamanthe Wyvern. Voici Saga et son frère Kanon.

- Enchanté ! fit le jeune homme blond en leur serrant la main. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les distinguer l'un de l'autre ! plaisanta-t-il en s'adressant à son patron.

- Après quelques minutes tu finiras par percevoir de subtiles différences qui te permettront de les reconnaître sans te tromper, lui répondit Kouros en souriant largement.

- Que désirez-vous boire ? proposa Kanon qui avait du mal à ne pas regarder ce Radamanthe.

- Que nous conseillez-vous ? demanda celui-ci.

- Tout ! lâcha Saga provocant quelques rires et contribuant ainsi à détendre l'atmosphère.

Il leva la main et Geki vint aussitôt prendre leur commande qu'il leur apporta quelques minutes plus tard. Tous avaient pris du champagne. Leurs interlocuteurs étaient sympathiques, ils avaient de l'esprit, de l'humour et beaucoup de culture. Les jumeaux se détendaient tout doucement, se disant que cette soirée ne serait finalement pas aussi terrible qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, en particulier Saga. Ils émirent le souhait de se rendre au restaurant où Kouros avait réservé. Aussitôt Kanon appela Jabu pour qu'il les attende à l'entrée principale du Star Hill. Il fallait bien montrer tout le faste du Sanctuaire, sa capacité à offrir des hôtels luxueux. En réalité, ce que tous les clients ignoraient, c'était que le Sanctuaire avait ses locaux dans l'hôtel. Lorsqu'ils avaient rendez-vous au bar, les hôtes avaient toujours l'air d'arriver de l'extérieur. Rien ne laissait penser qu'en réalité, ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, en provenance du quarantième étage.

Les quatre hommes traversèrent l'immense hall et s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine qui démarra aussitôt. Un tintement, signifiant que le chauffeur désirait leur parler, retentit. Kanon répondit.

- Où allons-nous monsieur ?

Kanon fit signe à Kouros de répondre avec un geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire.

- Au restaurant Yakitori Bincho à Roppongi, la réservation est pour dix-neuf heures trente, expliqua-t-il.

- Bien monsieur. Il y du trafic, je ferai de mon mieux pour être à l'heure.

- Nous n'en doutons pas Jabu, fit Saga avant de couper l'interphone. Roppongi, reprit-il à l'adresse de Kouros, un quartier intéressant.

- C'est là où l'on trouve, les bars, les discothèques, les restaurants, les cinémas enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour s'amuser, observa Radamanthe.

- Alors d'où êtes-vous exactement ? demanda le businessman, curieux d'en savoir un peu 

plus sur ses deux hôtes qu'il trouvait très agréables.

- D'Athènes, mais nous nous sommes beaucoup déplacés ces dernières années pour travailler.

- Et que faites-vous ? s'enquit Radamanthe à son tour.

- Eh bien nous sommes de simples livreurs, expliqua Kanon, reprenant le mensonge qu'il avait servi à tout le monde depuis le début. Nous avons eu envie de faire un voyage inoubliable et l'on a acheté des billets d'avion pour le Japon avec nos dernières économies.

- Vous n'avez pas choisi un Tour Operator pour organiser votre séjour ?

- Voyez-vous Andréas, poursuivit Saga, mon frère et moi sommes persuader que pour découvrir un pays, il faut le faire par ses propres moyen. Nous voulons expérimenter la technique du globe-trotter. Travailler pour financer notre séjour, aller où bon nous semble.

- Et c'est pour cela que la Balance m'a dit que vous étiez novice dans ce métier.

- Exactement. Mais nous apprenons vite !

- Je n'en doute pas, fit à voix basse, Kouros.

Ils discutèrent ainsi, de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'immobilise et que Jabu vienne leur ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, immédiatement le maître d'hôtel s'avança vers eux. Au nom de Kouros, il les conduisit à leur table. C'était de la cuisine traditionnelle japonaise et ce fut, tout au long, du repas, un concert de gémissements à chaque fois qu'ils goûtaient un plat. Tout était parfait, la cuisine, l'ambiance, les clients et les hôtes. Il était au environ de vingt-trois heure lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant. Durant le repas ils avaient décidé d'aller dans une boite de nuit. Andréas et Radamanthe avait également revêtus des jeans et des chemises. Le style était à la décontraction et les deux hôtes appréciaient la compagnie de leurs clients. Appréciation qui semblait réciproque. Andréas avait presque complètement accaparé Saga, alors que son ami ne lâchait pas Kanon d'une semelle. L'alcool étant un puissant désinhibiteur, les choses s'engageaient bien sur le chemin qui leur avait été tracés.

En arrivant dans la discothèque, ils furent violemment agressés par la musique. Ils avisèrent une table vide avec une banquette contre le mur et s'installèrent. Chacun alluma une cigarette en attendant qu'un serveur vienne prendre leur commande. Curieusement, dans le fond de la salle, tout prêt de l'endroit où il était assis, il y avait une scène qui ne semblait pas faire partie du décor. Elle paraissait avoir été mise là pour les besoins d'un spectacle. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva, Andréas lui demanda s'il y avait une animation.

- Oui, monsieur ! Ce soir, il y aura quatre numéros de strip-tease, deux masculins et deux féminins. Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ?

Quelle bonne surprise ! A peine leurs verres sur la table, que le dj annonça les numéros. De là où ils étaient ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la scène. Une jeune femme au corps sculptural fit son apparition sous les applaudissements et les sifflets admiratifs. Elle fit son numéro et disparut. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas vraiment retenu l'attention d'Andréas et de Radamanthe. Kanon avait jeté un œil tout autour de lui et constata avec surprise et un certain soulagement qu'il y avait autant de couples gays, aussi bien homme que femme, que de couples hétéros. Tout ce petit monde se côtoyait gentiment et semblait cohabiter avec bienveillance. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas partout.

Andréas, assis à coté de Saga, avait croisé ses longues jambes et était légèrement tourné vers son hôte. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'emmêlaient aux bleus de l'aîné et il les enroulait lentement entre ses doigts. A chaque fois qu'il parlait, il le faisait au creux de son oreille et s'enivrait du parfum de son eau de toilette Hugo, celle que son frère avait acheté. Il se collait de plus en en plus à lui et par son inaction, Saga l'y encourageait. Kanon était ravi de voir son jumeau mieux disposé à l'égard de cette mission. En se rappelant les difficultés qu'il avait eu à le convaincre, il pouvait s'estimer heureux. De son coté, il sentait bien que Radamanthe n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'action.

Le second numéro de la soirée commença, un strip-tease masculin. Leurs quatre têtes se tournèrent simultanément vers la scène. Un jeune homme au physique irréprochable se contorsionna et se déhancha pendant presque cinq minutes sur la musique du film "9 semaines et demi". Un grand classique du strip-tease mais toujours très efficace. Saga jeta regard à son frère qui le capta, et observa leurs compagnons. A l'évidence, ils étaient bien plus intéressés par ce délicieux danseur que par la jeune femme. Eux-mêmes furent rapidement captivés.

Après les deux numéros suivant et une seconde tournée de cocktails, la musique tonitruante reprit de plus belle. Echauffé par l'alcool, Andréas se leva et entraîna Saga sur la piste avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Kanon qui prenait Radamanthe par la main pour rejoindre son frère et le businessman. Pendant près d'une heure, ils dansèrent et se déhanchèrent sur la piste sur les rythmes techno des tubes du moment. Retournant à leur table, ils se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette et finirent leurs verres. Quand Kouros donna le signal du départ, Kanon vit son frère blêmir sous la lumière multicolore des spots. Il attrapa discrètement sa main et la serra pour le rassurer.

Kouros et Wyvern étaient descendus à l'hôtel New Otani, en plein centre de Tokyo. Il était beaucoup plus grand que le Star Hill mais ne comptait que quatre étoiles. Après avoir bu un dernier verre au bar, Andréas disparut avec Saga. Radamanthe de retourna vers Kanon et sourit.

- Il a vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour votre frère ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air réciproque !

- Saga a été très surpris lorsque vous avez appelé la Balance. Et il est beaucoup plus réservé que moi.

- Oh ! Vous êtes un libertin ?

- Nous savons vous et moi pourquoi nous sommes là et comment va se terminer cette soirée. Je n'ai aucun scrupule face à cela. J'aime le sexe. Est-ce mal ?

- Non ! Mais le fait d'être payé pour offrir votre corps ne vous pose pas de problèmes ?

- Ca devrait ?

- Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je n'arriverais pas à faire. Attention, je ne vous juge pas. Je conçois que l'on puisse être amené à un moment de sa vie à faire des choix, comme j'ai moi-même eu à en faire !

- Nous sommes bien d'accord. Et c'est quand même mieux que d'arpenter quatre mètres carré de trottoir dans les bas fonds de la ville.

- C'est évident. Vous voulez encore boire quelque chose ?

- Pas ici alors…

Comprenant l'allusion, l'Anglais sourit et précéda son hôte jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Sitôt la porte de la chambre refermée, Andréas enlaça Saga et l'embrassa. Celui-ci resta interdit pendant une seconde puis répondit à ce baiser qui n'était pas si désagréable. Kouros avait senti son hésitation et calma ses ardeurs. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il n'avait pas envie d'un partenaire qui ferait l'amour par obligation ou parce qu'il était payé pour ça. Il voulait que Saga soit consentant, qu'il éprouve lui aussi du plaisir. Il voulait qu'il ait envie de lui. Ses baisers étaient très tendres et ses caresses sages. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Saga sur ses hanches puis au creux de ses reins.

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'on s'est rencontré à la soirée Sakashita, murmura Andréas avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Le jumeau frissonna délicieusement.

- Je suis flatté, sourit-il.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça songeait-il. Mais son taux d'alcoolémie avait abattu ses dernières réticences. Qu'en serait-il demain matin ? A son tour il se fit plus entreprenant, passant une main derrière la nuque de Kouros pour renverser sa tête et embrasser son cou. Un soupir appuyé lui répondit. Sa chemise disparut comme par enchantement et Kouros s'éloigna 

pour le regarder. Il était torse nu seulement vêtu de ses bottes et de son pantalon en cuir. La surprise et le désir s'inscrivirent sur le visage du client.

- J'ai rarement rencontré un homme aussi beau, dit-il en s'approchant de nouveau pour caresser son torse.

- Mon frère n'est pas mal dans son genre, répliqua-t-il, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Kouros éclata de rire.

- Très spirituel ! convint-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Saga commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Andréas et parsema son cou et ses épaules de baisers incendiaires qui commençaient à le rendre fou. Il dégrafa le pantalon et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur autour des hanches fines. Kouros frémit d'excitation et sa peau laiteuse se couvrit de chair de poule.

* * *

Kanon prit le verre que lui tendait Radamanthe et se tourna vers la fenêtre, plongeant son regard dans les lumières nocturnes de la ville. Suivant le conseil de Milo et également de Shion, il laissait le client prendre l'initiative. C'est à l'hôte de s'adapter sauf s'il lui ait demandé de prendre les choses en mains. Il but une gorgée de whisky, appréciant le goût et le parfum de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Une main se posa sur sa hanche, un corps se colla au sien. Il eut un sourire, la vitre lui renvoyait leur image. Ils faisaient la même taille, presque le même poids, leur stature était sensiblement identique. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent dans leur reflet, Radamanthe repoussa doucement les mèches turquoise pour dégager et le cou et y poser délicatement ses lèvres. Kanon frissonna agréablement et ferma les yeux. La bouche se fit plus insistante, renseignant Kanon sur le désir de son possesseur et faisant naître le sien. Il soupira en sentant la pointe humide de la langue se glisser derrière son oreille. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de l'anglais dont les mains parcouraient lentement son ventre et ses flancs. Il déboutonna la chemise de soie noire et les insinua tout contre la peau chaude.

Radamanthe lui prit le verre des mains, s'éloigna pour le poser sur la table et revint vers lui. Le grec s'était retourné et faisait face à son client qui prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était intense, profond, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Kanon entoura la taille de l'anglais et l'attira contre lui. Une plainte lascive sortit de leur bouche. Les gestes de Radamanthe devinrent plus possessifs, plus exigeants. Il débarrassa son hôte de sa chemise, puis retira la sienne. Au contact de leurs peaux, le client de Kanon sembla perdre toute retenue. Il ouvrit le pantalon de cuir et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Le grec sursauta, eut un gémissement de plaisir. Le vêtement tomba jusqu'aux genoux de Kanon, entravant ses mouvements. Il embrassa le torse, les tétons, écoutant attentivement les réactions de son client. Sur ses épaules, il sentit une pression. Y obéissant, il se retrouva à genoux, face à une virilité de belle taille. Les intentions de Radamanthe étaient claires, Kanon ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre de Saga, Andréas ondulait en soupirant son plaisir dans le cou et sur les lèvres de son hôte. L'aîné n'essayait plus de freiner son ardeur tant il commençait à vraiment apprécier son partenaire. Il était passionné et dévorait son corps avec ses mains, avec sa bouche. Tout à coup, Andréas se retourna et se plaça à l'envers. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert, submergé par les vagues de plaisir qui les traversaient. Longtemps, ils restèrent ainsi, amenant leur désir à son paroxysme.

Saga sursauta lorsqu'une langue douce et humide caressa son intimité. Un long râle franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Andréas revint sur lui.

-Met-toi sur le ventre, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

L'aîné des jumeaux se redressa, prit son amant dans ses bras, l'embrassa fougueusement et se retourna. Immédiatement, Andréas le couvrit de son corps, poursuivant ses caresses et ses baisers sur ses épaules, son dos, ses reins. Saga avait des gémissements lascifs pendant que le grec le préparait à sa venue.

Il prit lentement possession de ce corps dont il était fou. Saga serra les dents sous la brûlure qui ne manqua pas d'irradier à la pénétration. Andréas s'arrêta, caressant son dos, embrassant sa nuque.

- Détend-toi ! murmura-t-il en entamant de courts mouvements.

Saga gémit encore, mais lentement la brulure disparut pour laisser place au plaisir. Les mouvements prirent de l'amplitude, il allait vers les hanches de son amant qui soupirait bruyamment derrière lui.

- Viens ! Redresse-toi… aanh… j'veux t'sentir… nnh… contre moi…

Le jumeau de Kanon passa un bras autour du cou d'Andréas et l'autre sur ses fesses pour se maintenir. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, que du plaisir, intense, chaud, sensuel. A son tour, il se mit à haleter lorsque son amant caressa son sexe raidi par l'excitation.

- Tu dis rien… anh… dis-moi que ça te plait… j'ai… j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

Obéir au client, satisfaire tous ces désirs, tous ces caprices…

- C'est bon… Andréaaaahs… continue…

- J'aime ta voix… hmmouiii…

Les deux hommes étaient à la dérive dans un monde de sensations divines. Les mouvements langoureux de leurs corps et leurs halètements, leurs soupirent et leurs cris de plaisir emplissaient toute la chambre de sons et d'images.

Saga se rallongea sur le ventre, Andréas sur son dos. Il continua à plonger dans la fournaise de ce corps pendant de longues minutes, se délectant des plaintes et des soupirs qu'il provoquait. Son hôte tourna son beau visage vers lui pour un baiser sulfureux.

- Laisses-moi faire, lui susurra Saga entre deux baisers.

Il poussa Andréas sur le dos et le chevaucha. Il se laissa glisser autour de lui, le regardant se cambrer, fermant ses beaux yeux bleus assombri de désir et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Alors il commença à se mouvoir sur lui, alternant les mouvements de va et vient avec des ondulations du bassin. Il s'approcha et embrassa son torse, prit ses mains dans les siennes et les posa sur son corps, lui demandant par ce geste de le caresser. Kouros se redressa et enserra son hôte dans ses bras puissants.

Saga accéléra ses mouvements, laissant échapper des râles lascifs à chaque fois qu'Andréas revenait en lui. Ce dernier se rallongea et pu se repaître à loisir de son hôte dont la vision à cet instant lui fouetta les reins. Il donna de l'amplitude à ses mouvements en serrant la taille de Saga entre ses bras qui s'appuyait des deux mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Il plongea son regard vert dans les yeux de Kouros. Il le trouvait vraiment très beau et très séduisant. Finalement, son premier contrat spécial n'était pas si difficile. Mais il avait conscience que c'était parce qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour son client. Et demain, sera-t-il dans le même état d'esprit ?

Les coups de reins de Kouros étaient rapides, ils arrivaient au terme de leur étreinte et il caressa son hôte. Leur corps étaient brillants d'une sueur salée et odorante. Leurs cris se joignirent en un seul lorsque le plaisir ultime les foudroya avec une force prodigieuse. Saga retomba sur sa poitrine, sentant à nouveau deux bras le serrer. Leurs respirations se calmèrent doucement mais Andréas ne cessaient d'embrasser et de caresser son hôte. Il était évident qu'il avait l'intention de poursuivre leurs ébats après avoir repris des forces et il ne voulait pas que le désir de son amant disparaisse. La nuit ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

A genoux sur le matelas, la tête dans les coussins, Kanon subissait les assauts de son client. Radamanthe était bien moins délicat qu'il ne l'avait laissé supposer au départ. Et si la douleur n'était pas totalement exempte de leur corps à corps, le grec arrivait à la supporter et à éprouver du plaisir. L'Anglais n'était pas non plus un monstre d'égoïsme et se souciait du bien être de son hôte. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il se libéra dans son corps avec un râle rauque, il eut la délicatesse, par la suite, de faire jouir Kanon avec sa bouche, ce que le Grec apprécia 

énormément. Par la suite, il réussit à tempérer les ardeurs de son amant en prenant des initiatives qui furent accueillies avec force sourires, soupirs et plaintes lascives.

La mission ne fut pas pénible et Kanon devait s'avouer que cette étreinte masculine lui avait beaucoup plu.

* * *

Samedi 21 avril 2007

Saga ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Les effets de l'alcool s'étant estompés, il mit quelques minutes à réaliser ce qu'il faisait, couché dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il constata avec soulagement qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Soulagement qui se transforma très vite en tristesse et en frustration. Toutes ces paroles douces, ces baisers, cette délicatesse… Il avait été vraiment idiot de croire qu'Andréas aurait pu ressentir autre chose pour lui. Après tout il n'était qu'un hôte, payé pour exaucer les moindres désirs du client et dans ce cas précis, lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, donc il n'avait rien à se reprocher : sa mission était accomplie. Inspirant longuement pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les quelques larmes qui emplissait ses yeux, il se rendit dans la salle de bain, fit une rapide toilette et commençait à s'habiller lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Il prit encore une longue inspiration et décrocha :

- Allô…

- _Saga… C'est Shion !_

- Salut Shion… dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- _Saga… Est-ce que… est ce que tout va bien ? _demanda le japonais qui commençait à se faire un sang d'encre.

- Oui… Tout s'est bien passé. Je m'apprêtais justement à rentrer. Je pense que Kanon m'attends en bas.

- _Justement c'est à propos de ça que je voulais te parler…_

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kanon ? s'écria le Grec qui commençait à paniquer

- _Non rassures-toi, il va bien. C'est pour tout autre chose que je t'appelais…_

- Je t'écoute... fit Saga d'un air méfiant. Il se demandait ce que Shion avait bien à lui dire et qui ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il soit rentré.

- _En fait… Kouros a appelé "la Balance" ce matin et a demandé à prolonger ton contrat…_

- C'est-à-dire ?

-_ Il aimerait que tu restes avec lui jusqu'à demain matin, date à laquelle il rentre en Grèce._

Saga poussa sans s'en apercevoir, un gros soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux

- Et que lui avez-vous répondu ?

-_ Que c'était toi qui décidais… Puisque c'est un prolongement, tu seras rémunéré au double de ce qui était prévu…_

- Au double ? s'étonna Saga qui manqua de s'étouffer. Et Kanon ?

- _Pas de prolongement pour lui. Il a déjà une mission de prévue pour ce soir. Mais je te rassure, son évaluation a été plus que positive ! _s'écria Shion en riant.

- Je m'en doute… reprit tristement Saga qui regrettait de ne pas être avec son frère.

- _Alors, qu'est ce que tu décides ?_

- Je… je… je crois que je vais accepter…

- _Très bien, _fit Shion d'une voix neutre_. A demain. Fais attention à toi._

- Attends Shion ! Kanon… tu pourras…

-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui expliquerais. Quelque chose me dit qu'il comprendra parfaitement ta décision._

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et lorsque Saga raccrocha le téléphone, il se sentait plus apaisé. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir été qu'un simple coup pour son client, il était heureux de 

ne pas avoir été déçu : Andréas ne lui avait pas menti. Un bâillement le fit revenir à la réalité, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa nuit agitée. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où son bourreau pouvait être à une heure aussi matinale. Quoi qu'il en soit, il décida de profiter de cette courte absence pour se reposer encore un peu, et se glissa dans les draps soyeux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…

Un baiser et une douce caresse sur la joue délivrèrent le jumeau des bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la personne qui était assise sur le rebord du lit, à côté de lui.

- Andréas… Où étais-tu passé, pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Une urgence… J'ai dû partir très tôt ce matin… . répondit son client en caressant ses longs cheveux bleus

- Ca s'est arrangé ?

- Pas tout à fait, mais Radamanthe s'occupe du reste, donc je suis tranquille… Si tu savais comme j'avais hâte de rentrer ! C'était si frustrant de partir ce matin. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare comme ça…

- C'est pour cette raison que tu as demandé à prolonger le contrat ?

- Oui… Je ne repars que demain matin, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer encore un peu de temps ensemble. Si tu en avais envie, bien sûr…. Et je suis très heureux de voir que tu es resté…

Saga rougit légèrement et se contenta d'ajouter en souriant

- Ca va te coûter une petite fortune tout ça !

- M'en parle même pas ! J'avoue que c'est la première fois que cela me revient aussi cher mais bon…

- Quand on aime on ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? le taquina Saga.

- Exactement… répondit-il, à la grande surprise de l'aîné des jumeaux, qui se retrouva très vite en dessous du grec.

- Andréaaaas… gémit Saga.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué pendant ces quelques heures, souffla-t-il dans son cou. Tu vas finir par me rendre fou… Saga…

- Andréas… Ne prononce pas mon nom comme ça…

Les caresses se faisaient pressantes et les vêtements d'Andréas ne tardèrent pas à voler dans la pièce. Les deux hommes semblaient pris d'une incontrôlable envie de l'autre et Saga, sans s'en rendre compte était de plus en plus attiré par cet homme.

Après l'amour, ils se firent servir le petit déjeuner dans leur chambre, histoire de calmer leurs estomacs cruellement négligés depuis la veille. Kouros mangeait peu… et semblait quelque peu soucieux…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Saga

- Je me demandais juste… Dans combien de temps comptes-tu rentrer en Grèce ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Ca dépendra du temps qu'on prendra pour réaliser nos projets… répondit Saga avec un sourire, bien que troublé par la question.

- Des ennuis ? demanda calmement Andréas en sirotant son verre de jus d'orange.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me demandais juste quel type de soucis avait pu vous forcer à quitter le pays…

- Andréas, ce n'est pas ce que…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu n'as pas envie… dit-il simplement en souriant.

- …

- Cependant, l'entendre de ta bouche aurait satisfait ma curiosité et apaisé mes craintes…, reprit-il en posant une main sur celle de son hôte. .

- Andréas, je… balbutia Saga, plus que perturbé par toutes ces paroles.

- Parce que je finirais par le savoir, de toute façon… reprit-il encore avec un air qui témoignait de tout son sérieux.

Lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent, Saga ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cet homme… ce regard… ces paroles… ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être de la pègre. Sinon Dohko n'aurait jamais accepté…. Une fine caresse sur sa joue le tira de ses pensées et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Kouros, ce fut pour constater que le masque avec disparut. Le jeune homme le fixait amoureusement et posa un chaste baiser sur sa main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas de mal… Je veux juste en savoir un peu plus sur toi et qui sait… peut être que je pourrais vous aider… proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Bien, je vais te dire la vérité alors… En fait, nous devons beaucoup d'argent à un bookmaker de notre quartier.

- Un mauvais pari ?

- Oui… d'habitude on gagne assez souvent mais cette fois, la chance nous a abandonné… Du coup, on n'a pas pu rembourser à temps et le type en question a commencé à nous menacer… On a d'abord commencé par quitter Athènes mais c'était peine perdue. Où qu'on aille, il nous retrouvait à chaque fois...

- C'est ainsi que vous vous êtes retrouvés au Japon ?

- Oui… On va le lui rembourser son argent ! On a juste besoin d'un peu de temps… Et dès que ce problème sera réglé, on pourra rentrer au pays.

- Je comprends mieux… Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'en prenne à votre famille, vos amis ?

- Il n'y a pas de risque, Kanon représente à lui seul tout ça pour moi.

- Je vois… déclara Kouros, d'un air songeur…

- Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant… Il a l'air de faire beau ! Qu'est-ce tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Saga, sortant des confidences pour se replonger dans son rôle d'hôte.

- Rien… J'ai juste envie de passer du temps ici, avec toi.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! répondit Saga, flatté par ces dernières paroles. Mais avant, j'aimerais bien prendre une douche !

- Vas-y, je te rejoins dans quelque minutes…prononça-t-il lentement.

Dès que les bruits d'eau parvinrent à son oreille, Kouros sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

_- Allô…_

- Thanatos ?

_- Mr Hadès ? Tout va bien ? J'ai appris que le propriétaire de l'immeuble s'était rétracté…_

- Oui… Apparemment il a une meilleure offre…

_- Vous allez surenchérir ?_

- Hors de question, surtout avec tous les _arguments_ qu'on a.

- _Vous allez les utiliser alors ?_

- Il ne me laisse pas le choix, malheureusement. Radamanthe s'en occupe. Il devrait arriver à le… _raisonner _sans problèmes…

-_ Très bien. Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ?_

- En effet, ce détective... dont tu m'avais parlé... Sais-tu où il se trouve en ce moment?

-_ Aux dernières nouvelles, il effectuait une mission pour Poséidon… Il devrait avoir finit à l'heure qu'il est…_

- Bien… Contacte-le et dis-lui que j'ai une mission à lui confier… je t'en dirais plus à mon retour.

- _Je m'en occupe tout de suite. A bientôt !_

- A bientôt.

Le grec prit une forte inspiration après avoir raccroché et rejoint dans la salle de bain l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis une semaine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru au coup de foudre et jusqu'alors il s'était contenté d'aventures par ci, par là, sans aller plus loin. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Saga lui avait plu dès leur première rencontre et cette soirée n'avait fait que confirmer cette attirance. Il le désirait, plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré personne et s'il s'écoutait réellement, il l'aurait ramené de force à Athènes. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient longs et mornes sans son amant mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Saga devait venir à lui de son propre chef. Bien sûr il l'y aiderait un peu, par des moyens détournés… Mais ce désir finirait par devenir réciproque. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…. Et Andréas Kouros savait se montrer patient… très patient… quand il le fallait.

Les deux hommes passèrent d'agréables moments ensemble, dans l'intimité de leur suite. Kouros faisait preuve d'une délicatesse et d'une attention auxquelles Saga ne pouvait résister. Ce dernier avait perdu tous sens de la réalité et planait sur un petit nuage, ainsi que le désirait Andréas.

Le retour à la normale fut violent, et presque traumatisant pour le jeune homme. Ce n'est que le lendemain, lors des adieux, qu'il renoua avec la réalité. Dans la limousine qui le reconduisait au Star Hill, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tous ces moments agréables. Dire qu'il avait fait tout cela pour de l'argent… dire qu'il avait eu un tel niveau d'intimité avec un homme qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Tout avait été parfait… cette illusion de bonheur, de plénitude pour ensuite retomber dans le réel. Même le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Avoir tout… pour ensuite tout perdre… C'était tout simplement horrible. Il aurait mille fois préféré que ça se passe mal, juste pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Cette espèce de sentiment horrible qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, qui vous force à regarder sans cesse en arrière et qui vous empêche de vous concentrer sur l'avenir… Bien que ce premier essai se soit extrêmement bien passé, Saga doutait sérieusement de ses capacités à devenir hôte. Il était peut-être trop sensible.

A suivre…

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé...


	10. Chapter 10 Où les jumeaux décident de qu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating : M**

**Genre :** Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler :** Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.**

**Notes : **Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Où les jumeaux décident de quitter le sanctuaire !**

Dimanche 22 Avril

Arrivé au Star Hill, Saga monta rapidement dans sa chambre, priant pour ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aurait noyé de questions. Ses prières ne furent entendues qu'à moitié car il avait à peine fermé la porte que son cadet lui sauta dessus en l'accueillant en vrai héros.

- Saga ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir! Laisse-moi te regarder… Tu es devenu vraiment très beau, tu sais !

- Arrête de m'ennuyer Kanon ! Tu parles comme si ça faisait des mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

- Mais c'est tout comme ! Alors, on dirait que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, champion !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Tu te rends comptes, tu t'es fait dix huit mille euros en deux jours à peine, avec un seul client. Même avec trois clients je n'arrive pas à faire aussi bien que toi.

- Trois clients ? C'est qui, le troisième ? demanda Saga, choqué par cette désinvolture.

- Ah hier soir j'ai passé la soirée avec Ikki Sakashita, tu te rappelles ?

- Je pensais qu'il n'était pas membre du Sanctuaire…

- Apparemment, il vient d'adhérer, et j'étais son premier hôte.

- Et… ça a été ?

- Carrément ! Il est très viril mais très doux. Pas comme cette brute de Radamanthe ! s'écria Kanon en riant. Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Kouros. J'étais persuadé que tu allais refuser la deuxième offre… D'après ce que j'ai appris c'est un dieu au lit…

- Kanon !

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je plaisantais…

- Toi alors !

- Plus sérieux, Shion et Dohko aimeraient nous rencontrer en fin de matinée, pour faire le point. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils vont nous faire une proposition. C'est super, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Kanon avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

- …

Saga n'eut pas besoin de parler, son frère comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ne me dis pas que… ? Pourtant je pensais… je croyais que… Ca ne s'est pas bien passé avec Kouros ?

- Si…

- Alors… ? Qu'est ce que … ?

Saga prit une longue inspiration, puis prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

- Je pense que… Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer…

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Si tout s'est bien passé, pourquoi… ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas expliquer… Je l'sens pas ce job, c'est tout… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver… Je suis désolé. Et puis, on a gagné suffisamment de d'argent pour pouvoir vivre correctement pendant les six prochains mois, si on fait bien attention. Du coup, je ne suis pas motivé pour recommencer… Je suis désolé Kanon… Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas !

- C'est pas grave. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu craques aussi vite mais… tant pis… On ira rouler notre bosse ailleurs, déclara le cadet d'un ton résigné en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis désolé Kanon… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te faire vivre ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Ca va aller. Tu devrais aller te reposer…tu dois être fatigué.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Idiot, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ! Je m'y attendais un peu de toute façon. On ira les voir à ton réveil. Ils seront un peu déçus, mais je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront.

* * *

La Balance sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon alors qu'il s'habillait. On était dimanche, mais pour le propriétaire du Sanctuaire, il n'y avait ni week-end, ni jours fériés. Il prit la communication tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas tomber en enfilant ses chaussettes en équilibre sur un pied.

- Allo ?

_- Bonjour, Andréas Kouros à l'appareil... _

La voix était calme, mais grave. Dohko ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils

- Oui. Bonjour Andréas.

_- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?_

- Non pas du tout! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous entendre. C'est bien ce matin que vous rentrez en Grèce, n'est ce pas?

_- Hélas oui... C'est avec plaisir que je serais resté mais des affaires importantes m'attendent. Je tenais à vous remercier pour la compréhension dont vous avez su faire preuve à mon égard ..._

- Mais je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel...

_- Les frères Siramidis ont été parfaits. Tout à fait à la hauteur de ce que nous attendions du Sanctuaire, à tel point que je regrette de ne pas avoir fait appel à vos services plus tôt. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est ce pas ?_

- Comme vous le dites!

_- J'ai demandé à Pandore de régler tous les détails concernant mon adhésion à votre club. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, elle prendra bientôt contact avec vous..._

- Je serais très heureux de vous compter parmi les membres du Sanctuaire...

- _Kanon et Saga ont été d'une très agréable compagnie. J'espère pouvoir encore… abuser de leur temps lors de mes prochaines visites…_

- Tout dépendra de leur emploi du temps, mais oui, pourquoi pas ?

_- J'espère que nous trouverons un terrain d'entente à ce sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur._

- Mais bien entendu, nous en rediscuterons plus calmement, au moment opportun.

- _Exactement, rien ne presse après tout. Une dernière question. Vos hôtes, leur arrive-t-il de se déplacer à l'étranger ?_

- Bien sûr, mais vous comprendrez que le tarif soit en conséquence.

_- Cela va de soit. J'ai été ravi de faire affaire avec vous. Au revoir__ !_

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi ! A très bientôt !

Un sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres de Dohko. Mais maintenant le plus dur restait à faire. Conserver un tel client. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de Shion, il fallait qu'ils préparent l'entrevue avec les jumeaux. Il fallait coute que coute chercher à les retenir.

Lorsque les jumeaux entrèrent dans son bureau, vingt minutes plus tard, Dohko comprit immédiatement, que quelque chose n'allait pas mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Je viens d'avoir Kouros au téléphone, il est sur un petit nuage ! Son collaborateur aussi !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit Kanon d'une voix qui manquait visiblement d'entrain. Rien à voir avec celui qui avait passé une soirée avec Mime de Benetnash. Que lui cachaient-ils ?

Shion étudiait leurs faits et gestes avec beaucoup d'attention, tout en préparant les boissons. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, mais il servit quatre whisky secs et sans glace. Kanon sirota le sien, Saga n'y toucha pas, Dohko vida son verre d'une traite.

- J'ai le sentiment que vous ne nous dites pas tout, intervint Shion, s'immisçant dans la conversation qui était plus un monologue de la Balance qu'un réel échange.

- Non, les choses…, commença Kanon

- Nous partons demain matin, le coupa Saga. C'est un peu déprimant parce que nous avons énormément apprécié notre séjour parmi vous et nous ne vous serons jamais assez reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Mais il est temps pour nous de faire ce que pourquoi nous sommes venus au Japon.

Dohko et Shion se regardèrent, pas vraiment surpris mais plutôt décontenancés. Ils avaient espéré avoir plus de temps pour convaincre les jumeaux de rester.

- Si vous désirez rester plus longtemps, j'ai la possibilité de faire changer les dates de votre visa, leur proposa Dohko espérant qu'avec cet argument, ils réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de disparaître dans la nature.

- C'est très gentil à vous, mais nous devons continuer notre voyage, continua Saga sans laisser le temps à son frère d'en placer une.

- Ah oui ! Votre voyage, c'est vrai ! Eh bien c'est fort dommage, vous allez rater Saori. Elle ne rentre que mardi de France. Je sais qu'elle aurait aimé vous dire au revoir.

- Vous la saluerez pour nous et surtout vous lui direz combien nous lui sommes reconnaissant à elle aussi ! dit Kanon sans quitter Shion des yeux.

Celui-ci comprit sans problème que le cadet voulait leur parler seul à seul.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. J'aimerai vous faire un petit cadeau avant que vous partiez. Je vous offre vos téléphones mobiles. Si jamais pendant le temps qui vous reste à voyager vous avez un souci, je veux que vous nous appeliez, c'est compris ? N'oubliez pas d'emporter les chargeurs.

- Merci beaucoup Dohko, c'est un présent qui nous sera très utile.

- Voici ce qui vous revient. D'après Kouros et Wyvern, vous l'avez largement mérité. Faites très attention, c'est beaucoup d'argent à emporter sur soi. Je sais que vous êtes capables de vous défendre et de vous protéger mais soyez très prudents.

La Balance leur tendit à chacun une enveloppe bien remplie. Les jumeaux se levèrent et après avoir serré la main des deux japonais, ils regagnèrent leur suite.

- Et merde ! jura Dohko quand ils furent sortis. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, bordel ? !

- Calme-toi ! Tu auras bientôt des réponses.

- Comment ça ? Kouros les encense, et eux semblent complètement perdus ! Avoue qu'il y de quoi se poser des questions !

- Et tu auras des réponses, sois patient !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Kanon va tout nous raconter.

- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant toi ? ironisa Dohko en se resservant un whisky.

- Dès que je suis arrivé, il a capté mon regard, un peu à la manière d'un hôte. Il veut nous dire quelque chose, c'est certain. Il a bien retenu la leçon.

- En attendant, ils vont partir…

- … et nous ne pouvons pas les retenir, nous n'en avons pas le droit. Souviens-toi que se sont des touristes.

- Mouais… soupira-t-il, je sais, t'as raison. Bon sang ! C'que j'aimerais trouver un moyen pour les faire rester !

* * *

Au même moment, dans la suite "Athènes"

Kanon referma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda Saga se diriger vers l'armoire et sortir leurs sacs de voyage. Il devina aisément que son frère voulait ainsi tourner la page sur la dernière mission et penser à autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il le suivit dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, le suivant du regard en train de s'affairer à plier ses affaires. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tu serais d'accord qu'on leur offre le resto à tous ce soir ? Un dîner d'adieu en quelque sorte, ça nous permettrait de les remercier…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, fit tristement Saga

- Je sais mais… J'dis ça juste pour pas qu'on parte comme des ingrats… ils nous ont tellement aidé… Y vont beaucoup me manquer…

- Je suis désolé, Kanon…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

Kanon se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença lui aussi à ramasser tous ses vêtements. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'entendant plus aucun bruit, il retourna dans la chambre de son frère et le trouva endormi sur le lit, des traces de larmes sur les joues. Il sauta sur l'occasion.

Il sortit discrètement de la suite, appela Shion et quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le bureau où il l'attendait avec Dohko. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse où Shion servit le thé.

- Que se passe-t-il Kanon ? demanda Dohko sans détour.

- Les choses ne se sont pas aussi bien passées que Saga vous l'a dit.

- Comment ça ! Vous avez été brutalisés ? s'inquiéta Shion en stoppant la tasse qu'il menait à ses lèvres.

C'était toujours la première des choses qui lui venait à l'esprit. Les hôtes n'étaient pas à l'abri de ce genre d'abus, c'est pourquoi ils étaient formés aux arts martiaux pour avoir la possibilité de se défendre en cas de besoin. Lui-même en avait fait l'expérience.

- Non, c'est pas ça. De c'coté là, c'était très bien. C'est juste que, je crois plus honnête de vous dire ce qu'il en est de Saga. Il ne le fera pas lui-même mais je veux que vous compreniez. Je lui ai arraché la promesse de faire un essai avec un contrat spécial et lui m'a fait promettre que si ça ne lui convenait pas, on partirait.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, s'impatientait Dohko.

- Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Apparemment ça s'est bien passé avec Kouros mais il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir recommencer. Il pense qu'il n'est pas fait pour être hôte.

- Où est-il ? s'enquit Shion qui avait de l'affection pour l'aîné des jumeaux.

- Il s'est endormi. Il se repose en ce moment. J'en ai profité pour venir vous voir.

- Je comprends mieux…

- Je suis désolé. Ca nous ferait plaisir que vous acceptiez de dîner avec nous ce soir au "Versailles" avec tous les autres hôtes présents actuellement. C'est pas grand-chose comparé à tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous mais…

- Ce sera très volontiers Kanon, le rassura Dohko avec un regard bienveillant et un peu triste. Nous serons tous là à vingt heures.

- Je ne sais pas si Mû sera rentré de mission, il est parti pour la journée, mais je l'appellerai pour le prévenir.

A ce nom, Dohko se figea. Il avait réussi à mettre de coté ce que Camus lui avait révélé pour y réfléchir à tête reposée avant de questionner son bras droit, et brusquement, Shion retournait le couteau dans la plaie. Il déglutit difficilement et se composa un masque pour donner le change. Mais Shion connaissait trop bien son patron et s'en aperçut. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Kanon, reprit l'héritier Kido, nous comprenons vos raisons. Je vous souhaite de finir votre séjour de la plus agréable des façons.

- Si voulez vous pouvez mettre à profit les quelques heures qui vous reste pour vous organiser un itinéraire, proposa Shion. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous recommander quelques endroits qu'il faut avoir vu avant de quitter le Japon.

- Merci beaucoup, ça nous sera très utile pour ne pas perdre temps, vu qu'il ne nous reste qu'une semaine.

- Quand prenez-vous l'avion ? demanda Dohko.

- Samedi prochain…

Kanon retourna dans sa chambre, son frère dormait toujours. Il ôta ses chaussures, s'allongea derrière lui, l'entoura de son bras et s'endormit à son tour, s'enivrant de son odeur si précieuse pour lui…

Shion avait des courses à faire, aussi laissa-t-il Dohko pour rejoindre le parking et Jabu. L'héritier Kido se sentit soudain bien seul et poussa un soupir. Il repensa alors à ce que Camus lui avait dit la veille. L'aristocrate français avait vu Shion entrer dans la suite de Mû en fin de soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été y faire ? Et pourquoi Dohko éprouvait-il de la colère ? Ou bien était-ce de la jalousie ?

* * *

_Deux jours avant, vendredi matin de bonne heure… _

_Camus avait réglé son réveil à six heures trente. Il voulait prendre son temps pour se préparer, être au meilleur de sa forme et de son charme. Qui sait quelle serait la réaction du patron ? Il mit un costume sport d'un blanc immaculé avec une chemise de soie grise qui rappelait la couleur de l'argent. Il passa la chevalière ornée des armoiries de sa famille à son doigt, certainement tout ce qu'il lui restait de celle-ci, une chaîne en or à maillon forçat autour du cou assortit à la gourmette de son poignet. Il termina avec une eau de toilette, "Jazz" d'Yves Saint Laurent, légère et sophistiquée à la fois. Elle n'était pas agressive mais persistait longtemps dans l'air après que son porteur soit parti._

_A huit heures tapantes, il frappa à la porte de Dohko sachant parfaitement qu'il allait réveiller le maître des lieux. Ce qui allait forcément le mettre de mauvais humeur. Parfait. Ce qu'il allait lui annoncer n'arrangerait rien. Bien au contraire._

_Vêtu d'un kimono de soie noire, Dohko ouvrit la porte fronça les sourcils. Il était encore complètement endormi, les cheveux en bataille et le regard plus noir qu'une tasse de café._

_- Camus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Je voudrais te parler._

_- D'ordinaire tu m'évites et là tu viens me sortir du lit aux aurores ? Entre._

_Il s'effaça et laissa passer l'hôte qu'il invita à s'asseoir dans le salon. Camus ne se fit pas prier et s'installa confortablement avec une attitude féline très naturelle._

_- T'as pris ton p'tit dej ?_

_- Non. C'est une invitation ?_

_- C'est la moindre des choses si j'veux savoir pourquoi t'es là ! grogna le japonais en décrochant le téléphone._

_Camus ne se laissa pas démonter par l'humeur massacrante de son patron. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour obtenir ce résultat._

_- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi on dirait !_

_- Moins de trois heures. Pour une fois que je comptais faire la grasse mat'…_

_- Je suis désolé mais ce que j'ai à te dire est très important._

_Dohko alla ouvrir au serveur qui apportait leur petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme poussa la petite table jusqu'au salon et disparut, le tout avec une discrétion à laquelle Dohko tenait beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas que les employés soient trop… envahissants._

_- Thé ou café ? demanda Dohko en préparant deux tasses._

_- Café. Tu veux un croissant ou des tartines ?_

_- Tartines beurrées._

_Les deux hommes s'occupèrent quelques instants en silence, appréciant leur boisson chaude et le pain croustillant encore tiède sur lequel le beurre fondait tout doucement._

_- Alors, je t'écoute ! Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?_

_Camus se perdit dans la contemplation de son café, réfléchissant rapidement aux termes qu'il allait employer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il y ait de confusion dans l'esprit de Dohko._

_- Tu sais que… je me suis toujours efforcé de respecter les règles du Sanctuaire, commença l'aristocrate sans le regarder, et je pense que de ce point de vue, tu n'as rien à me reprocher._

_- C'est exact. Tu as eu un comportement exemplaire depuis ton arrivée ici. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir._

_- Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de te prévenir que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde._

_Dohko accusa le coup mais il n'en montra rien. Il savait parfaitement que les hôtes ne respectaient pas toujours à la lettre les règles édictées par son aïeul, mais tant qu'il ne voyait rien, qu'il n'entendait rien et que ça ne remettait pas en cause le bon fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, il n'intervenait pas. Qu'avait bien pu voir Camus pour se décider à lui en parler ?_

_- Je n'aime pas faire ce genre de chose, se défendit ce dernier, mais je ne peux exclure la possibilité d'un dysfonctionnement au sein de notre organisation._

_- Camus, est-ce que tu vas me dire enfin de quoi il s'agit ou je vais devoir t'arracher les mots de la bouche ? commençait à s'énerver Dohko._

_Le Français eut un sourire mental. Le patron était à point. Il était furieux d'avoir été réveillé, il était fatigué et énervé de l'attente que lui imposait son interlocuteur._

_- J'ai vu Shion entrer dans la suite de Mû hier soir, assez tard. Il le suppliait presque de le laisser le voir._

_Il assena ces mots avec un plaisir presque sadique. Du coin de l'œil, il observa son patron et vit celui-ci se figer. Son regard devint inexpressif, comme mort mais il reprit rapidement sa contenance. Pas question de montrer de la faiblesse devant qui que se soit._

_- Mais encore ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme._

_- Eh bien je n'ai pas tout entendu mais Shion disait qu'il avait besoin de voir Mû. _

_- Tu les espionnais ?_

_- Pas du tout. Je rentrais chez moi et j'ai entendu des voix. Je ne voulais pas encore croiser Milo ou Angelo et avoir à faire face à leurs sarcasmes qui, soit dit en passant, commencent sérieusement à m'exaspérer. J'ai regardé à l'angle du mur et c'est là que j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait. J'ai attendu que le couloir soit vide et je suis rentré dans ma suite. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas entendu assez pour pouvoir spéculer sur la nature de leur relation. Mais qu'elle soit intime n'est pas à écarter, même si, je le répète, je n'ai rien vu ou entendu qui prouve cela. Je tenais à t'en parler…_

_- … pour me prouver ta loyauté ? le coupa Dohko d'une voix blanche de colère. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Camus, cracha le japonais d'un ton menaçant. Tu détestes Shion pour des raisons qui te sont propres et tu as vu là une occasion de te venger de lui._

_Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, sachant parfaitement que Dohko avait raison. Depuis son arrivée ici, les choses n'avaient jamais fonctionné entre Shion et Camus. Pourtant son ami n'avait jamais eu de mot désobligeant ou blessant, il n'avait jamais eu une attitude impolie ou condescendante envers l'aristocrate. Mais Camus le haïssait. Le français ne se laissa pas démonter par la clairvoyance du chinois._

_- Je ne me permettais pas de penser un instant que tu sois un imbécile Dohko. Tu es même tout le contraire. Je vais donc être franc avec toi comme je l'ai toujours été. De combien vas-tu réduire ma dette à ton égard pour une telle information ?_

_- Nous y voilà. Tu perds pas l'nord toi, hein ?_

_- Les erreurs des uns font les choux gras des autres…_

_- Dix mille euros, ça te convient ?_

_- C'est plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Maintenant que je connais la valeur que tu accordes à ce genre d'informations, je serais vigilent. _

_- Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais la prochaine fois, il te faudra m'apporter des preuves. Pour cette fois, ça ira !_

* * *

Dohko sortit sur la terrasse de son bureau, un verre de whisky à la main. Il s'avança en plein soleil. Quelques nuages blancs de beau temps traînaient paresseusement dans le ciel d'un bleu cristallin. Le parfum des fleurs se diffusait délicatement au gré des courants d'air qui caressaient doucement le visage du Japonais. Shion et Mû. Sa main se serra sur verre, blanchissant ses articulations. D'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune preuve que ces deux-là entretenait une relation amoureuse. L'ignorance le rongeait. Il se sentait frustré, en colère… jaloux.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et s'en resservit un autre. Il avait conscience qu'il buvait un peu trop ces derniers temps mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour l'instant pour se calmer. Peut-être devrait-il aller au dojo ? Ce serait plus sain comme moyen d'évacuer sa tension et son stress, mais les deux seuls qui soient capables de lui tenir tête, l'un était en train de travailler au bar, l'autre était parti faire des courses. Dans l'état où il était, aucun autre hôte ne ferait le poids face à lui, et il ne voulait massacrer personne…

Début de soirée, restaurant "Le Versailles"

Ils étaient onze autour de la table. Kanon et Saga avaient tenu à les inviter tous pour les remercier de les avoir si bien accueilli et surtout de leur avoir donné le moyen de gagner un peu d'argent. Camus, assis entre Mû et Shaka, comme d'habitude était froid et parlait peu. Tous les autres étaient enjoués, même Dohko et Shion qui voulaient donner le change et ne pas montrer la tension qu'il y avait entre eux depuis trois jours et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Ils restèrent à table jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et Shion leur proposa de les aider à établir un circuit pour terminer leur voyage. En repartant vers leur suite, ils croisèrent Milo qui interpella Kanon.

- Vas-y, lui dit son frère, je vais terminer nos sacs. Prend ton temps, termina-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le cadet suivit Milo qui le fit entrer dans son appartement. Aussitôt la porte fermée, il plaqua Kanon contre le mur et l'embrassa à lui faire perdre la raison.

- Tu fais plus parti du Sanctuaire, y a plus d'raison pour que je me prive de toi ! gronda-t-il entre deux baisers.

Kanon se laissa faire un moment pendant que le numéro un le déshabillait avec un art consommé pour faire durer les choses. Sa chemise se retrouva au sol et Milo couvrit son torse et son ventre de baisers et de caresses incendiaires. Le cadet des jumeaux ne bougeait pas. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés et cherchait son souffle qui se transformait de temps à autres en gémissements d'excitation.

- Je vais te croquer tout cru… lui murmura Milo à l'oreille tout en mordillant le lobe. Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie…

- Ah ouais ? réussit-il à articuler.

- Mouais ! Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, que j't'ai vu au dojo…

Il déboutonna le pantalon et glissa ses mains autour des hanches, jusqu'aux fesses fermes et musclées qu'il caressa et pétrit, arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs à Kanon tout en léchant les tétons qui se dressaient effrontément sous sa langue.

- Nnh… Milo… tu m'rends fou…

- Je sais… viens par là…

Il le poussa jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le fit tomber puis le bloqua sous son poids. Mais Kanon, d'un coup de rein, renversa la situation.

- A mon tour de croquer tout cru…

Mais lui ne fit pas dans la tendresse. Il déchira brutalement la chemise de Milo qui cria au scandale en riant. Une chemise en soie signée Yves Saint Laurent, en voilà des façons de la traiter ! Mais il oublia bien vite ce sacrilège quand Kanon commença à embrasser et lécher la peau de son cou, de ses épaules et de son torse en revenant l'embrasser. Leur étreinte était bestiale. Ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient frénétiques dans leurs mouvements. Le cadet s'attaqua au pantalon qu'il enleva sans plus de délicatesse ainsi que le sous vêtements. Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda son amant. Milo avait un corps exceptionnel. Tout en muscles parfaitement dessinés, la peau bronzée par les séances d'UV, il était un véritable appel au viol.

Un sourire animal étira ses lèvres humides et il rejeta les bras au dessus de sa tête d'un geste qui voulait dire : "Vas-y, sers-toi ! " Mais Kanon eut un rictus insolent. Il se remit debout et commença à ôter très lentement son pantalon en caressant son corps. Son boxer ne cachait strictement rien de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait mais il voulait faire durer les choses. Après tout, il ne reverrait peut-être jamais Milo. Il conserva son sous-vêtement et s'agenouilla, une jambe de chaque coté des cuisses de son compatriote. Il faisait glisser son regard avide sur ce corps offert. Il sentait l'excitation de Milo s'accroître sous la caresse de ses yeux. Il passa une main audacieuse sur son entrejambe, son compagnon se mordit les lèvres puis brusquement, il se laissa tomber en avant, les mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, remplis d'un désir sauvage et primal. D'un mouvement du bassin, Kanon effleura le sexe tendu de Milo qui gémit.

- Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? le provoqua gentiment le numéro un.

- A quoi ?

- A qui va craquer le premier et se jeter sur l'autre ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- T'as perdu d'avance !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Kanon se retrouva sous Milo qui l'avait renversé d'un mouvement d'une incroyable rapidité. Il était à califourchon sur lui et lui tenait les poignets au dessus de la tête.

- T'as pas encore assez d'expérience pour ça, mon tout beau !

Il pressa ses hanches contre celles de Kanon, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Il recommença encore, et encore. Le cadet des jumeaux était à l'agonie. Ce simple contact et ces yeux qui ne le lâchaient pas le rendaient fou. Il aurait bien voulu prendre Milo dans ses bras mais effectivement, il serait le perdant. Il se détendit et arrêta de lutter contre son futur amant. L'autre ne s'attendait pas à une reddition si rapide. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé le torturer encore un peu. Il lâcha les poignets et laissa Kanon l'attirer à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, un baiser torride, sensuel où leurs langues avaient le rôle principal.

Milo abandonna ses lèvres pour parcourir son corps avec sa bouche, ses mains. Il fit glisser le boxer sur les longues jambes où il déposa des baisers sur toute la longueur avant de revenir sur ventre où il se délecta de la peau douce et frissonnante. Sa joue rencontra une virilité magnifiquement dressée qu'il honora de sa bouche. Kanon eut un soubresaut et se cambra en se sentant soudain envelopper dans se fourreau de soie chaude et humide.

- Tu es si réactif, entendit-il dans un murmure. C'est un vrai délice que de t'avoir dans mes bras. Et tu es si… accueillant…

Le gémissement que poussa Kanon encouragea Milo à prolonger ses caresses sur son intimité. En un tour de main dû à l'habitude, il mit un préservatif et pris lentement possession du corps de son amant. Celui-ci grimaça sous le pincement douloureux mais la délicatesse de Milo malgré sa fougue lui fit bien vite oublier ce léger inconfort. Et soudain, il lui sembla que les portes du paradis venaient de s'ouvrir uniquement que pour lui. Le plaisir qui traversa son ventre le fit crier. Milo le bâillonna de sa bouche, sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il commença à se mouvoir dans ce corps si fort et pourtant à sa merci, complètement dépendant de son bon vouloir.

Kanon sentait le bras du Grec sous ses reins pour le serrer contre ses hanches, pour aller toujours plus loin en lui. A chaque fois que Milo revenait en lui, il effleurait sa prostate, créant des myriades d'étincelles dans sa tête. L'un et l'autre haletait leur plaisir, leurs plaintes lascives ne faisaient qu'accroître leur excitation.

- Caresse-toi, lui susurra Milo, une lueur indécente dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Montre-moi comment tu te fais jouir…

Répondant à la provocation, le cadet prit son sexe dans sa main et imprima un lent mouvement de va et vient sous le regard de son amant.

- Ca t'excite de… nnh… de me voir faire ? l'aguicha-t-il en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les mordre.

- Tu veux que j'te montre si ça m'excite ?

Milo, sans attendre la réponse, accéléra ses mouvements. Kanon cria son plaisir quand l'orgasme le foudroya. Il cabra comme un cheval sauvage attirant Milo sur lui qui soupirait bruyamment dans son cou et sur ses lèvres. Ses coups de reins étaient presque brutaux, à l'image de son désir. A son tour, le plaisir ultime l'emporta dans un cri de jouissance extrême. Hors d'haleine, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, attendant que leur respiration se calment.

- Dommage que tu partes, finit par dire Milo en se soulevant sur un coude et en plongeant ses deux saphirs dans les yeux de son compatriote.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'as ta place ici. Tu manques encore d'expérience, mais tu apprends vite. Tu pourrais te faire un fric pas possible !

- Peut-être mais j'peux pas laisser mon frère.

- Je sais… Tu devrais le rejoindre et l'aider à finir vos bagages...

* * *

Les jumeaux passèrent le reste de la nuit à revoir les différents endroits que Shion leur avait conseillé en se disant qu'ils ne les verraient jamais, puisqu'ils avaient déjà décidé d'un autre itinéraire, beaucoup plus discret. Cette nuit, ce fut Saga qui vint se glisser dans le lit de son frère qui n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir. Le sommeil finit par les gagner tard dans la nuit…

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous réunis au Sanctuary's pour leur dire au revoir. Voyant qu'ils étaient en retard, Shion décida de monter dans leur suite. Personne ne répondit alors qu'il avait frappé plusieurs fois à la porte. Il entra en utilisant son pass, l'appartement était vide. Sur la table basse du salon, il avisa une enveloppe à en-tête du Star Hill.

_Les adieux larmoyants et les embrassades tristes ne sont pas du tout notre truc. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour ses quelques jours où vous nous avez accueillis au sein de votre petite famille. Ne croyez pas que l'on se sauve comme des voleurs, mais, vous revoir aurait rendu notre départ encore plus difficile._

_Merci aussi au destin d'avoir placé Saori sur notre route, elle sans qui, rien ne serait arrivé. Vous nous avez beaucoup apporté et nous garderons toujours pour vous une affection particulière. Merci encore pour les téléphones mobiles, nous vous appellerons, promis._

_Affectueusement, Saga et Kanon._

Saori, qui était rentrée plus tôt que prévu, se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises du bar et regarda son frère en laissant couler ses larmes. Tous avaient le moral dans les chaussettes. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le départ des jumeaux allait créer un grand vide. Leur bonne humeur, leur humour, leur jovialité et leur gentillesse allait leur manquer à tous. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Chacun aurait tenté quelque chose pour les retenir. Dohko lui-même était prêt à utiliser ses relations pour modifier leur visa et leur offrir un poste d'hôte à plein temps, si n'eut été le refus de Saga qui contrariait ses plans.

Ils se séparèrent, retournant chacun à leurs occupations, leur cœur gros. Seul Shion semblait à des années lumières de là…

A suivre…

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 Où les choses se compliquent

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler :** Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Scorpio-no-caro. Nous avons placés les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION :** Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes :** Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 11**** : Où les choses se compliquent...**

Mardi 24 avril 2007, Grèce.

Andréas Kouros venait de finir de déjeuner avec son bras droit, Radamanthe Wyvern et paressait au bord de la piscine de sa villa sur les hauteurs d'Athènes, sous un parasol. Il pensait à Saga et son absence le rendait maussade. Il aurait tant voulu le ramener avec lui, il avait encore en mémoire l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres, il se souvenait de sa fougue et de sa docilité. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa une main traîner dans le creux de son aine, provoquant une réaction immédiate et frustrante.

- Tu penses encore à lui ? demanda Radamanthe qui s'était assit à ses cotés avec son ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur la table.

- Mouais… soupira son patron. J'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête…

- J'ai peut-être de quoi te changer les idées.

- Je t'écoute.

- Kassa Salamango va passer nous voir, il a des infos sur les jumeaux.

- Et ?

- Et rien. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, il ne veut parler qu'à toi.

- Tu lui as dit que ceux qui me rencontrent le regrettent parfois ?

- Il le sait. Tu crois qu'il n'a pas enquêté sur nous, sur toi, avant d'accepter le job ? Mais il n'a trouvé que ce que j'ai bien voulu qu'il trouve.

- J'te fais confiance. A quelle heure doit-il venir ?

- Hypnos va le chercher. Je lui ai bien dit de le ramener en entier. Il devrait être là vers seize heures.

- Autre chose ? demanda encore Kouros sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Non, tout est calme en ce moment et les affaires sont au beau fixe.

- Parfait. C'est toujours comme ça quand on te craint. Les difficultés et les réticences s'aplanissent comme par magie. Ca va me donner le temps de faire une petite sieste, termina-t-il en se levant de son transat.

- Tu veux que je te réveille vers quinze heures trente ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Andréas se déshabilla et s'allongea nu sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et le visage de Saga se mit à danser derrière ses paupières. Bon sang ! Qu'il avait envie de cet homme ! Il aurait dû le ramener de force. Oui, mais c'était être certain de se mettre le jeune homme à dos sans parler de son frère qui retournerait toute la Grèce pour le retrouver. Inutile de faire de vague, il viendra à lui… Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son propre regard dans le miroir du plafond, juste au dessus de son lit. Il sourit en regardant ses mains caresser son corps. Son reflet l'excitait, Saga l'obsédait. Il poussa un râle de plaisir quand la jouissance l'emporta, maculant son ventre de sa semence. Il s'essuya, satisfait et frustré à la fois et se laissa aller au sommeil.

Confortablement installés sur la terrasse, les deux hommes regardaient s'avancer l'étrange individu ramené par Hypnos. Il était très mince, trop même. Sa démarche sautillante le rendait risible mais il se dégageait de sa personne quelque chose d'inquiétant. Cet homme était sûr de lui et le fait qu'il soit en présence de Kouros ne semblait pas l'intimider outre mesure. Il avait des yeux de fouine, plantés dans un visage anguleux et brute comme taillé à la hache. Ses cheveux courts et brun avaient quelque chose d'étrange, ils ne semblaient pas coller au personnage. Plutôt décontracté, il prit place dans le siège que lui indiqua Radamanthe d'un geste de la main.

- Monsieur Salamango, fit Andréas d'une voix polie mais où perçait l'amusement, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Moi aussi monsieur Kouros, je sais qui vous êtes.

- Vous prendrez bien un rafraîchissement, lui proposa l'anglais.

- Non, je vous remercie.

- On m'a dit que vous avez rempli la mission que l'on vous avait confié et que vous avez des choses intéressantes à me révéler ?

- C'est possible. Leur…intérêt dépendra du prix que vous êtes prêt à payer pour les obtenir.

- Vous avez déjà été payé me semble-t-il ? rétorqua Andréas, les yeux brillant d'un éclat meurtrier.

Mais à qui donc croyait-il avoir à faire ce minable ? Certes, il avait un don particulièrement efficace pour remplir certaines… missions mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'il pourrait le faire chanter.

- J'ai été payé pour récolter des informations, pas pour les livrer.

Andréas et Radamanthe se regardèrent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

- Vous dites savoir qui je suis, repris le grec, mais dites-le moi donc !

- Andréas Kouros, né le 18 novembre 1973 à Olympie en Grèce. Votre mère se nommait Alexandra Kouros, votre père, Luigi Carmine. Des bruits ont couru quand à son appartenance à la mafia mais rien n'a jamais était prouvé. Vous avez fait des études de commerce international et vous avez repris l'empire de votre père à sa mort. Vous avez adopté le nom de jeune fille de votre mère pour ne pas que l'on vous confonde avec votre père car vous vous refusez de marcher dans ces pas. Vous préférez faire les choses à votre manière. Et vous également membre de… l'Ocean Pearl.

- Ce dernier point n'est pas un secret, je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Je vois que vous avez bien fait votre travail de fouille merde. Mais vous connaissez très peu de choses sur moi, finalement...

Kouros avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, tout comme son bras droit qui était satisfait de n'avoir rien laissé traîner au hasard, sauf pour l'Ocean Pearl. Comment ce Salamango avait-il découvert ça ? D'un autre coté c'est vrai qu'Andréas ne s'en cachait pas, même s'il ne le criait pas sur les toits. Il était plus doué que sa réputation ne le laissait supposer. Cet homme était dangereux.

- Alors combien vont me coûter ces informations, monsieur Salamango ? reprit le grec en sirotant son cocktail.

- Elles vaudront toujours le double de ce que vous me proposerez. Et votre proposition s'élève au minimum à cinquante mille euros.

- Radamanthe ?

- Kassa Salamango, né le 19 août 1981 à Coïmbra au Portugal. Vous avez été élevé par votre père, un tueur à gages d'une grande renommé mais qui a fini par se faire descendre. Vous avez obtenu votre diplôme de fin d'études mais vous n'avez pas poursuivit à l'université. Vous vous êtes immédiatement positionné sur le marché pour succéder à votre père. Votre réputation est exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Vous faites également dans l'espionnage industriel et la compromission de personnalités riches que vous faites chanter. Vous n'avez qu'un point faible, votre trop grande confiance en vous. Vous vous croyez à l'abri mais, méfiez-vous. Vous tomberez un jour sur quelqu'un de plus malin et de plus rusé que vous.

- Eh bien ce jour-là, sera probablement mon dernier. Pour l'instant, je suis encore là.

- Fort bien ! lança Kouros en se redressant sur siège et posant brutalement son verre vide sur la table. Peut-être alors, devrais-je appeler monsieur Gardner de Gardner Pharmacorp et lui dire que j'ai en face de moi celui qui lui a volé la formule d'un nouvel anti-inflammatoire révolutionnaire qui était sensé soulager les gens en quelques minutes au lieux de quelques heures pour le vendre à son concurrent direct lui faisant perdre des millions de dollars. Je suis sûr qu'il sauterait dans le premier avion pour venir vous étriper à mains nues lui-même.

Salamango resta un moment interdit. C'était une information qui n'avait absolument pas filtrée. Comment ces types étaient-ils au courant ?

- Je vois que vous avez également d'excellents enquêteurs.

- Non, d'excellents informateurs, ce n'est pas la même chose. Alors ces informations valent vingt mille euros. Pas plus.

Salamango et Kouros s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes devant Radamanthe qui souriait, confiant. D'un geste, il rassura Hypnos qui s'était rapproché, la main dans sa veste, sur son arme en entendant le ton monter entre les deux hommes.

- Fort bien, capitula le Portugais. Pour cette fois, ça ira. Disons que comme c'est notre première… collaboration, je vous fais une ristourne de bienvenue dans le fichier de mes clients.

- Vous êtes intelligent. Vous savez vous montrer raisonnable et ne pas tirer sur la corde quand vous sentez qu'elle menace de se rompre. Alors, je vous écoute.

- Montrez-moi d'abord l'argent.

Sur un signe de tête de son patron, l'anglais pris une petite mallette qu'il posa sur la table et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des liasses de billet de différentes valeurs. Kassa ne se gêna pour compter. Satisfait, il ferma la valise et la posa à terre, à coté de son pied.

- Ce sont deux petits trafiquants sans envergure. Ils ont travaillé plusieurs années pour Tarik Arslan. Ils encaissaient pour lui et faisaient des livraisons de marchandises. Un jour, ils se sont tirés avec le fric et on les a plus revus. Arslan les a poursuivit mais il ne les a pas retrouvés.

- Savez-vous pour qui travaille ce… Arslan ? demanda Kouros après un long silence.

- Non. Je pense qu'il travaille seul. Il a mis au point sa petite organisation et la gère comme il peut.

- Quel est son champ d'action ?

- La Grèce et les pays limitrophes. Vous voulez que j'enquête d'avantage sur lui ?

- Non, inutile. Combien ces gars ont-ils volés à Arslan ?

- Un peu plus de cent mille euros. La somme en elle-même n'est pas énorme, mais pour un homme comme lui, c'est une question de loyauté, d'honneur, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire !

- Tout à fait. Merci monsieur Salamango. Hypnos va vous ramener où il vous plaira d'aller.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Kouros attrapa un des verres sur la table et le jeta violemment contre un pot de fleurs où il explosa. L'anglais attendait patiemment, sachant parfaitement que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler.

- Le monde est petit, hein Rada ?

- Effectivement, se risqua-t-il à répondre.

- Pourquoi le hasard fait-il des choses ainsi ? On aurait pu rencontrer n'importe qui sur les six milliards et demi d'êtres humains que compte cette foutue planète, il faut qu'on tombe sur eux !

- C'est peut-être un signe du destin…

- Peut-être… J'vais m'habiller, on va voir cet imbécile d'Arslan. Je vais lui expliquer à ma façon qu'il ne faut rien cacher à Hadès. Il finit toujours par tout savoir… Ensuite je m'occuperai des frères Siramidis…

* * *

Le même jour, bureau de Dohko Kido

- J'ai cru que ce conseil d'administration n'en finirait jamais ! s'écria Saori en se laissant tomber sur l'un des fauteuils du salon.

- C'est un mal nécessaire, lui répondit son frère en lui tendant un verre de vodka qu'elle prit avec un sourire.

- C'est d'un ennui… C'est quand le prochain, que je commence à me motiver ?

- Début juillet.

- Dis-moi, vous vous êtes engueulés Shion et toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Si t'avez vu vos têtes… On dirait que vous boudez chacun dans votre coin ! Même dimanche au restaurant, ça se voyait. Je vous connais, vous avez beau tenter de le cacher, moi je m'en suis aperçue.

- C'est rien, ça passera.

- C'est à propos de Kanon et Saga, c'est ça ?

- C'est rien Saori, ne t'en fait pas.

- A propos, ils m'ont appelé. Ils sont dans le nord et trouvent le Japon magnifique !

- Ils vont bien ?

- Ils avaient l'air…

- Ils te manquent ? lui demanda son frère avec un regard remplit de tendresse.

- Moui, répondit-elle avec une petite moue. Je les aime vraiment beaucoup et je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu les retenir. Pourtant, ils ont obtenu des évaluations plus que positives. Je croyais que le fait de pouvoir gagner autant d'argent les ferait réfléchir… Dommage.

- On ne peut pas retenir les gens contre leur gré. Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils restent…

- Shion leur a trouvé des remplaçants ?

- Je n'sais pas ! rétorqua-t-il brusquement en se détournant de sa sœur pour ne pas qu'elle remarque qu'à la simple évocation de ce nom, il avait envie de hurler.

- Tu sais que demain je repars pour la France ?

- Non, je l'ignorais.

- Pourrais-tu demander à Camus de m'accompagner ?

- Non. Il a des contrats confirmés à honorer.

- Un autre alors…

- Saori, Seiya ne te suffit pas ?

- Si, mais il est si ennuyeux… J'aimerai avoir quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais m'amuser, pas quelqu'un qui aurait constamment un regard de reproche.

- Il suit mes ordres. Et s'il a un regard de reproche c'est que ce que tu fais est répréhensible !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais à ton avis ? Je fais les boutiques, je vais voir des amis, je visite les pays dans lesquels je vais, je participe à des soirées, des œuvres de charité. Je suis la meilleure ambassadrice que le Groupe Kido n'aura jamais ! Qu'y a-t-il de répréhensible à ça ?

- Certaines de tes fréquentations ne sont pas des plus irréprochables et les sommes que tu claques dans les casinos commencent à être un peu trop importantes. Sans parler que tu pourrais te faire arrêter quand les flics font des descentes dans les casinos clandestins !

- Dohko, j't'en prie ! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mes fréquentations ? Quant aux casinos, je te rappelle que c'est mon argent, j'en fais ce que je veux ! Et les clandestins, je n'y vais plus, mentit-elle.

- Tes fréquentations sont un peu trop… libertines à mon goût. Tu ne sais rien des gens qui tu couches !

- Dohko ! explosa-t-elle. Comment oses-tu te mêler de ma vie privée ? Qui t'as raconté ce genre d'inepties ? Seiya, c'est ça ?

- Peu importe. Je te demande juste d'avoir un peu plus de discernement. N'oublies pas combien tu vaux pour des kidnappeurs !

Argument valable. Très valable. Elle regarda son frère planté devant la baie vitrée qui observait la ville. Elle comprit qu'il ne disait pas ça pour l'ennuyer mais parce qu'il avait peur pour elle.

- J'ai pas envie de te cloîtrer pour te protéger Saori. Je te demande d'être extrêmement prudente, c'est tout. Si j'avais un hôte à attacher à tes basques, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation.

- Les jumeaux auraient été parfaits…

- Parfaits, oui… C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Dans le petit bureau adjacent au sien leur parvenait des éclats de voix et des rires. Dohko ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à son secrétaire et son avocat.

- Shiryu ? Aïoros ? Vous êtes rentrés quand ? leur demanda-t-il en souriant et leur serrant la main.

- Cette nuit, répondit l'avocat.

- Venez dans mon bureau, on va discuter de tout ça !

- C'est pour ça que nous là. Bonjour mademoiselle Saori !

- Bonjour Shiryu. Le Mexique te réussit, tu es tout bronzé !

- C'est un très beau pays.

- Dohko, je vous laisse entre vous, je vais faire mes valises.

- Je veux te voir avant que tu partes !

- Mais oui ! Je viendrais te dire au revoir !

Et elle s'éclipsa comme à son habitude, légère, souriante. Avec un soupir de contrariété, il rejoignit les deux hommes dans son bureau.

- Alors, je sais que vous m'en avez dit beaucoup par téléphone mais racontez moi ce qui c'est passé dans cette hôtel à Cancun ?

- Ton directeur détournait de l'argent, commença Aïoros. Pas de grosses sommes pour ne pas que ça se remarque mais ton secrétaire à un flair de chien de chasse. Quand il a constaté la fraude, il m'a appelé pour ne pas faire d'erreur sur le plan juridique.

- Et alors ?

- Les sommes détournées ont été retrouvé jusqu'au moindre peso et j'ai viré le gars en ton nom. J'en ai aussi rembauché un autre, ou plutôt j'ai promu son adjoint qui m'a fait une excellente impression.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Sebastian Andromeias, il est argentin. Il a travaillé dans plusieurs pays, notamment en Ethiopie. Il y a presque trois ans, il est venu au Mexique et il a trouvé une place dans le room-service de notre hôtel. Ses capacités d'organisation ont vite été remarquées et le directeur l'a pris comme adjoint. Bien sûr, ça a fait grincer les dents de plusieurs collaborateurs qui visaient ce poste, mais Sebastian a su s'imposer avec tact. Tout le monde le respecte.

- Fort bien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Quand à toi Shiryu, bravo pour avoir découvert la fraude.

- Merci monsieur Kido.

- Je suppose que tu as du travail qui t'attend, fit-il en lui signifiant gentiment qu'il voulait rester seul avec son avocat.

- Oui, deux semaines d'absence, j'ai des choses à rattraper.

Il sortit laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête. Dohko resservit Aïoros et se servit également un verre de whisky.

- Bon ! Dis-moi c'que tu m'as caché maintenant.

- J'ai vu l'un des bateaux de l'Ocean Pearl ancré au large de la baie de Cancun. Et je pense avoir reconnu un des hôtes.

- Qui ?

- Flavio Scylla, son numéro un. Je l'ai croisé dans notre hôtel.

- Tu crois qu'il avait un client ?

- Possible. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois.

- Ok. Tu dis qu'on peut faire confiance à ce Sebastian ?

- Les yeux fermés. J'en mettrais ma tête à couper.

- Je vais aller à Cancun et je lui parlerai. Je lui demanderai d'être très attentif à ce genre de personnage et de nous tenir informé des allées et venues. On des photos des hôtes de l'Ocean Pearl dans un dossier, je les lui montrerais.

- Et ça va nous apporter quoi ?

- S'il y a beaucoup d'hôte, ça veut dire qu'il y a des clients à servir. Pour l'instant le Sanctuaire n'existe qu'au Japon. Si nous pouvons nous agrandir, ce serait un moyen de damer le pion à Poséidon en empiétant sur ses plates-bandes en toute légalité vu que l'hôtel et le terrain environnant nous appartiennent. Les clients viennent à nous, si nous allions les chercher, se serait mieux.

- C'est bien vu, mais il ne se laissera pas faire.

- Business is business ! Il vient me narguer jusque dans mes hôtels et j'dois rien dire ? Hors de question ! Bon, on en reparlera ! Rien n'est fait encore. Après tout, la présence de Scylla ne veut peut-être rien dire. Tu as vu Jacinto ?

- J'ai dormi chez Shiryu, je ne voulais pas le déranger.

- Je vais dire à Géki de le remplacer au bar, comme ça vous aurez votre journée et votre soirée et votre nuit pour vous retrouver ! plaisanta Dohko en souriant franchement.

- Merci patron ! C'est très gentil. Je vais chez nous, si tu le vois, tu lui dis que je l'attends ?

- Pas de problème. Allez file ! Ah une dernière chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourras te renseigner sur un certain Andréas Kouros ? Un grec.

- Oui, je sais qui c'est. C'est un investisseur de renommée mondiale. A chaque fois qu'il lâche un dollar dans une entreprise ça lui en rapporte vingt. Mais des rumeurs courent concernant ses liens avec la mafia italienne, russe et même les yakusas. Bien sur ce ne sont que des bruits.

- Tu pourras t'en occuper ?

- Bien sûr ! A plus tard !

A suivre…

* * *

Nous voici arrivés à la fin de la première partie de cette histoire. Nous mettrons la suite le plus rapidement possible en espérant que vous aimerez.

A très bientôt…

Taki et Caro


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**_"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" _**

**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire.**

**Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Notes 2 : **Voici le début de la deuxième partie de notre fic. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez et que nous ne vous avons pas fait trop attendre. Nous reprendrons la mise à jour, un peu plus tard, après nos congés. Merci pour votre compréhension, votre fidélité… et vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Colère, ambition, volupté et plaisir : l'Ocean Pearl entre en jeu…**

Mercredi 2 mai 2007, Kingston, Canada 

La télévision était calée sur la chaîne de sport qui diffusait en direct un match de hockey sur glace. Du trente-deuxième étage, la vue sur le lac Huron était imprenable. Tournant le dos à la baie vitrée, le jeune homme assis devant l'écran de son ordinateur ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite aux commentaires du match. Dehors, les températures s'adoucissaient avec l'arrivée d'un printemps timide, mais à l'heure. Les rues de Kingston étaient parfaitement dégagées, alors que sur les rives du lac et des forêts qui l'entouraient, la neige étendait son épaisse couverture cotonneuse d'un blanc éblouissant.

Bian Seahorse tourna les yeux vers la télévision juste à temps pour voir un but marquer par l'un de ses anciens co-équipiers. Un soupir souleva sa poitrine et un éclat mélancolique passa dans son regard vert pétillant. Il revint à son ordinateur quand un tintement lui annonça qu'il avait reçu un e-mail. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement et fronça les sourcils en avisant le nom de l'expéditeur : Kassa Salamango. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore celui là ? Il prit connaissance du contenu du message et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage prit une teinte livide. Il répondit d'un bref "Merci pour l'information." puis se leva pour se poster devant la vitre. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pince couleur chocolat au lait assorti à sa chemise en flanelle. La colère lui fit plisser les yeux alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir annoncer _ça _à son patron. Julian serait furieux.

- Bian, je dois m'absenter quelques jours, fit justement celui-ci en entrant dans le bureau de son collaborateur sans frapper.

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas.

- Tu vas où ?

- Bian ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Julian Solo s'approcha de lui et le regarda. Il regarda à son tour à l'extérieur, le point imaginaire que semblait fixer Bian et revint à son bras droit, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état de rêverie.

- J'ai reçu un mail de Salamango. Mauvaise nouvelle.

- Oh… C'est ça ? demanda Julian en montrant l'écran du doigt.

- Lis-le.

- Effectivement… Je comprends pourquoi tu sembles contrarié.

- Parce que toi, ça t'fait rien ? On perd notre plus gros client et tu restes là sans rien dire ? s'emporta Seahorse en se tournant vers son patron, le regard flamboyant de colère et de frustration. Il a presque dix jours de retard pour sa cotisation et je doute qu'on la reçoive !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? claqua la voix de Solo, plus glaciale que jamais. Que je le supplie de rester à l'Ocean Pearl ? A genoux ?

- C'est pas à ça qu'je pensais figure-toi ?

- Tu as une idée à me proposer pour que Kouros redevienne l'un de nos membres ?

- En fait… commença Bian en faisant quelque pas dans son bureau, je me disais que Pandore est peut-être derrière tout ça. L'un de nos clients l'a vu à la réception Sakashita, il y a quelques jours, à laquelle il était invité.

- Ce client n'a pas fait appel à nous ?

- Non, il était avec son épouse. Mais il a déjà fait appel aux services de Pandore et du Giudecca's Pleasures. Elle accompagnait Kouros et l'un de ses collaborateurs.

- Wyvern ?

- Oui. Et depuis, il ne fait plus appel à nous alors que c'est un très gros consommateur d'hôtes chez nous, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

- Tu peux, c'est la vérité. Trouve-moi les noms des invités à cette réception, fit Julian en se levant pour partir.

- D'accord. Tu pars où ?

- Hein ? Ah oui… Je vais à Cancun. Scylla m'a dit qu'il avait vu un hôte du Sanctuaire dans un hôtel du Groupe Kido.

- Coïncidence ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que j'y vais. Il ne l'a vu qu'une fois et n'a pas pu prendre de photo

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Je fais juste l'aller retour. Trouve-moi cette liste et à mon retour, on verra comment on peut exploiter ça.

- Ok ! N'oublie pas ton portable !

- Mon téléphone ?

- Non, ton pc. Dessus, t'as un fichier avec toutes les photos qu'on a pu réunir des hôtes de la Balance. Montre-les à Io, il reconnaîtra sûrement celui qu'il a vu.

- Tu devrais arrêter de regarder ces matchs, tu t'fais du mal pour rien.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard. Mais j'adore ce sport, tu l'sais.

- Oui, je sais, mais tu t'fais du mal quand même…

Julian sortit avec un éclat de compassion dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas oublié le jour où il avait rencontré Bian. C'était lors du tournage d'un spot publicitaire pour la Seven Seas, sa société de commerce maritime. Le jeune homme terminait une publicité pour des vêtements de sport. Il avait dix-neuf ans à l'époque, et il venait de se blesser gravement au genou. Pour 

lui, le hockey c'était terminé alors qu'il était le plus grand espoir de l'équipe nationale canadienne. Un virtuose du patin et du palet, naturellement doué. Julian avait senti beaucoup de maturité et de bon sens chez lui. Plus tard, il avait demandé ses coordonnées au patron des studios où les spots avaient été tournés et les avait obtenues, moyennant finances. Il avait contacté le jeune homme et lui avait proposé de travailler pour lui. Il lui expliqua ce qu'était l'Ocean Pearl et que dans ce milieu, il était connu sous le nom de Poséidon.

Après quelque temps de réflexion, Seahorse accepta, ce dont Solo n'avait jamais douté. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux ans et tous les jours Julian remerciait le destin et le hasard d'avoir placé cet homme sur sa route. Bian était l'homologue de Shion au Sanctuaire. Il succédait à l'oncle de Julian décédé prématurément dans un accident de jet-ski. Les deux organismes ne se faisaient pas de cadeau. Chacun avait des parts de marché que l'autre tentait de lui prendre et ils défendaient leurs territoires farouchement. Et pour Poséidon, perdre un client comme Kouros au profit de la Balance était un affront qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Le jeune homme se rassit derrière son bureau et prit le téléphone.

- Thétis ? C'est Bian. Tu peux passer me voir en fin d'après-midi ? J'ai un contrat pour toi.

- _Vers cinq heures, ça te va ?_

- Parfait.

_- Est-ce que Julian est là ? Il faut que je lui parle._

- Non. Il part dans une heure pour Cancun. C'est important ?

- _Non, ça peut attendre son retour._

- On se voit tout à l'heure.

Et il raccrocha sans même entendre la dernière phrase de la jeune femme. Il connaissait bien Thétis et d'ordinaire, elle qui était toujours prête à râler sur tout le monde et en particulier sur Julian Solo, s'était montré bien calme. Même le ton de sa voix lui avait parut résigné, presque fataliste. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Thétis Nielsen était une jeune femme plutôt enjouée, volubile, très belle et sûre d'elle-même. Mais là, Bian avait nettement perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en saurait un peu plus lorsqu'elle viendrait plus tard.

Il ouvrit un fichier nommé "Isaak Krakeniev" et prit connaissance de l'emploi du temps de son hôte. Le jeune Russe devait terminer sa mission dans la journée et passer le voir dans la soirée. Il les avait rejoints quelques mois auparavant et il avait rapidement vu sa côte grimper de façon vertigineuse. Pas de là à menacer Flavio Scylla, le numéro un, mais il s'était hissé à la deuxième place. Isaak était fasciné par son boulot, passionné même. Et Bian se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser le jeune homme à s'investir autant, à multiplier les missions. Il les acceptait pratiquement toutes et ses évaluations étaient plus élogieuses les unes que les autres. Pour son prochain contrat, il devait accompagner un riche philanthrope Américain à une soirée à l'ambassade Russe à Paris. Le milliardaire ne voulait personne d'autre qu'Isaak.

Bian se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et regarda sans la voir la photo du jeune Russe sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il était souriant, un de ces sourires qui vous charme immédiatement, qui vous dit : _"Regarde-moi, ne suis-je pas sympathique ? Allons, fais-moi confiance, on va bien s'amuser ! Tu ne seras pas déçu !"_ Isaak était quelqu'un de sûr de lui, charismatique et séducteur. Il n'avait pas le charme subtil de Io, mais il avait quelque chose auquel peu d'homme résistaient et encore moins les femmes. Mais ces dernières ne l'intéressait que très moyennement pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

Pourtant l'ex joueur de hockey avait décelé une ombre dans le regard d'Isaak. Il savait que le jeune Russe avait un secret lié à son désir de travailler pour Poséidon. Faisait-il cela parce qu'il avait perdu un pari ? Ou gagné ? Faisait-il cela à défaut d'autre chose ? Par envie ? Pas par besoin parce que Bian savait que son hôte n'était pas dans la misère, qu'il avait une fortune personnelle qu'il semblait parfaitement gérer. Alors pourquoi ? Quel était ce secret ? Il finirait bien par le savoir mais sa curiosité était piquée et il n'aimait pas ignorer quoique se soit des 

hôtes de l'Ocean Pearl. Pas pour s'en servir contre eux mais juste pour savoir à qui il avait à faire et choisir les clients adaptés pour que les missions se déroulent le mieux possible pour tout le monde. La sonnerie de son téléphone mobile le sortit de ses réflexions.

- Allo ?

_- Vous êtes Poséidon ?_

- Je suis son bras droit. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_- Je suis Alejandro Montoya. Votre hôte, Isaak Krakeniev a été parfait. C'était exactement la personne qu'il me fallait._

- Vous m'en voyez ravi monsieur Montoya.

_- Si je devais le noter sur dix, je lui donnerais onze !_

- Je vois, sourit Bian. Je lui ferai part de votre évaluation dès que je le verrai.

_- Il vient de partir et il me manque déjà. Soyez certain que je referai appel à l'Ocean Pearl et à… Isaak._

- Et nous serons très heureux de vous satisfaire.

- _Au revoir._

- J'espère à très bientôt.

Bian coupa la communication et eut un sourire de satisfaction qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Il était presque treize heures et son estomac lui rappela bruyamment que son petit-déjeuner était loin. Kingston ne manquait pas de restaurants et il décida de manger hawaïen.

Il regagna son bureau vers quatorze heures trente et ne fut que moyennement surpris de trouver Thétis en train de l'attendre, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir alors qu'elle ne devait venir qu'à dix-sept heures.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas téléphoné ? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue qu'elle lui tendait. Je t'aurais invité à déjeuner avec moi.

- Je viens d'arriver. J'ai juste eu le temps de passer chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer, lui répondit la jeune femme, ce qui avait bien dû lui prendre au moins deux heures.

Il avait ouvert la porte, la suivit et la regarda s'asseoir avec grâce et féminité sur le canapé. Cette femme était vraiment très belle et Bian était très sensible à sa beauté, à son charme. Il lui offrit un gin tonic et se servit un bourbon.

- Alors, commença-t-il en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du sofa, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Julian ?

- Je voulais faire le point avec lui sur ma dette, expliqua-t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres écarlates. Mais je peux tout aussi bien le faire avec toi.

- Tout à fait. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Où j'en suis, combien je dois encore rembourser ?

- Tu es venue demander ça, il y a presque six mois. Tu crois vraiment que depuis le temps, tu aurais remboursé ce que tu dois ? Allons Thétis, sois réaliste !

- Je veux juste savoir, insista la jeune femme en balançant nonchalamment sa jambe gauche croisée sur la droite.

Le mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Bian qui la détailla du regard sans vergogne. Elle portait un tailleur bleu pastel qui faisait ressortir sa blondeur dont les longues mèches étaient retenues dans un savant chignon. La jupe s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou et la veste mettait en valeur son buste généreux et sculptural. Ses escarpins à talons aiguilles et son sac à main étaient assortis à son ensemble et un manteau en fausse fourrure de vison complétait le tableau. Le portait parfait de la femme fatale. Le tout était agrémenté de quelques bijoux fins et d'une élégance folle. Les moindres détails étaient étudiés pour mettre en valeur la beauté de la jeune femme.

- Alors, c'est qui ce contrat dont tu m'as parlé ? demanda-t-elle parfaitement consciente du regard de son interlocuteur.

- Une femme. Elle est vice-présidente d'un grand groupe sidérurgique. Elle doit passer trois jours à Seattle et elle t'a choisi pour l'accompagner.

- Je dois passer mes nuits avec elle ?

- Bien sûr, si elle en manifeste le désir. J'ignore qu'elle est son orientation. Il se peut qu'elle préfère simplement la discrétion et le calme d'une femme à la virilité et à l'aspect dominateur d'un homme. C'est une femme de pouvoir.

- Très bien. Combien ça me rapporte ?

- Tu pars demain pour Seattle, elle arrive dans la soirée. Trois fois vingt quatre heures, neuf mille dollars.

- Pandore me paierait le double ! cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas à elle que tu dois encore presque huit cent mille dollars. Alors quand t'auras épongée ton ardoise, tu pourras aller travailler pour elle si le cœur t'en dit. En attendant, t'as pas le choix !

Bian se faisait un plaisir de rabaisser la superbe de Thétis en lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas libre de quitter l'Ocean Pearl ni de fixer ses tarifs.

- Et si je me montrais très… très gentille avec toi, rétorqua-t-elle sur un tout autre ton, ne pourrais-tu réduire un peu plus cette… ardoise ?

- Faut voir jusqu'où va ta gentillesse…

Le jeune homme s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre. A chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup, il enlevait mille dollars à la somme qu'elle devait encore. Julian était parfaitement au courant de la manœuvre et en riait avec son bras droit.

_- Profites-en, _lui avait-il dit._ Ce qu'elle me doit ne me manque pas. Et toi tu n'as pas besoin d'aller draguer dans les bars pour tirer un coup ! _

Thétis se leva, posa son verre sur le coin du bureau en acajou et se retourna vers Bian. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, elle défit un a un les quatre boutons de la veste de son tailleur et la laissa glisser lentement sur ses bras, jusqu'au sol. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre à la vue de ce corps magnifique dont il allait bientôt profiter. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'approcha de lui, se pencha et entreprit de desserrer sa cravate puis de déboutonner sa chemise. Elle appréciait beaucoup le physique de l'ancien hockeyeur. Il était puissant, ses muscles entretenus se dessinaient sous la peau mate qui trahissait ses origines indiennes.

Elle releva sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser. De la pointe de la langue, elle quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche qui s'ouvrit immédiatement pour happer ses lèvres en un baiser profond qui commença à échauffer leur sens. A travers leurs vêtements, la jeune femme sentait le désir de son amant se faire de plus en plus présent. Elle déboucla la ceinture, descendit la fermeture éclair et aventura une main à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement. Bian sursauta violemment à ce contact en laissant échapper un gémissement. Elle recommença à l'embrasser puis délaissa sa bouche pour s'occuper de sa poitrine, de son ventre pour venir engloutir son membre dressé et palpitant d'un seul coup. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

Il sentait la bouche chaude et humide l'envelopper sur toute sa longueur. Parfois, Thétis taquinait les testicules pour revenir lécher son sexe gonflé et douloureux. Mais il la laissait faire, il savait où elle voulait en venir. Elle allait l'amener aux frontières de folie douce pour qu'il laisse ensuite exploser son désir et la prenne brutalement. Entre eux c'était ainsi, violent. Aucun sentiment, juste du sexe ! Il sentit qu'elle caressait son intimité et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- T'aime quand on passe par là, hein ? le provoqua-t-elle, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

- Ouais, mais t'as…nnh… t'es pas équipé pour…aah !

Une plainte lascive sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle introduit deux doigts en lui tout en poursuivant ses caresses buccales. Elle le soumit à cette délicieuse torture pendant un long moment, se délectant de le voir se tordre de plaisir. Il était nu et elle portait encore sa jupe, son string et son soutien-gorge. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'éclair de lucidité qui le traversa, alors qu'il se laissait balloter dans un océan de volupté, tel un esquif à la dérive. Il attrapa ses bras pour la relever et la jeta sur le canapé après lui avoir arraché sa lingerie qui capitula dans un craquement sinistre. Assis sur elle pour ne pas quelle bouge, il fit jaillir ses seins de leur enveloppe de dentelle. Il les caressa sans douceur, roulant les tétons entre ses doigts, les pinçant douloureusement parfois. Thétis gémissait, ondulait sous lui. Ses mains trouvèrent à nouveau le sexe raide contre son ventre et le caressèrent.

Bian se positionna de manière à être à la bonne hauteur pour glisser son membre entre les seins de la jeune femme. Il les rapprocha l'un de l'autre et fit des mouvements de va et vient.

- Tiens-les, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit docilement. Elle aimait la façon dont tournaient leurs ébats, elle adorait ça en fait. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, même sous la torture, mais Bian était le seul, avec Julian, à réussir à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme. Le seul. Pourtant elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle aimait juste son corps et ce qu'il lui faisait avec.

Il avait les mains libres et pouvait la caresser à son tour. Il en glissa une dans derrière lui et trouva aisément ce qu'il cherchait. Il caressa l'intimité de la jeune femme qui écarta les jambes d'instinct. Une humidité chaude et liquoreuse tapissait tous les recoins et replis du sexe de Thétis. Il glissa deux doigts en elle et accorda ses mouvements avec ceux des hanches.

Tous deux haletaient leur désir, gémissaient leur plaisir. Puis il délaissa son sexe pour s'aventurer un peu plus bas. Il la sentit se raidir.

- Non Bian, pas là !

- Pourquoi ? Sais-tu au moins de quel plaisir tu te prives en refusant ?

- J'veux pas l'savoir !

- Alors tant pis pour ta dette ! T'auras fait tout ça pour rien !

- Je dirais à Julian ce que tu fais ! le menaça-t-elle, pensant l'effrayer.

- Julian ? Mais il est parfaitement au courant de ce que _toi_ tu fais pour réduire ta dette, mon trésor. Là, c'est cinq mille dollars que j'efface. Intéressant, non ?

- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture !

- Peut-être, mais je suis le seul qui te baise comme tu aimes ! Et là, crois-moi, tu vas adorer !

Elle cria lorsqu'il introduit un doigt en elle et comprit que Bian était très sérieux. Elle n'y couperait pas.

- Met au moins un préservatif !

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Un sauvage ?

- T'es indien, non ?

- A moitié, et nous nous sommes civilisés au contact des visages pâles ! rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

Avec brusquerie, il se leva et mit Thétis à genoux par terre, le corps couché sur le canapé. Elle le vit fouiller dans son sac à main et en sortir un tube qu'elle emportait toujours. Il posa un peu de gel sur l'étroit orifice et commença à le masser, à le détendre, tout doucement avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, mais la douleur sera inévitable, surtout la première fois.

- Ne sois pas brutal, fit-elle, suppliante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais été brusque pour cette pratique et jamais aucun de mes partenaires ne s'est plaint de mes manières. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas te dégoûter à jamais de ce plaisir.

- Bian… j'ai jamais…

- Chut ! Détend-toi…, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle et chaude. Détend-toi… voilà… c'est mieux…

Elle cria et se crispa lorsqu'il entra en elle. Malgré toute la délicatesse et la lenteur dont il fit preuve, la jeune femme ne put retenir des larmes de douleur. Mais sous les caresses, les baisers et les mots rassurants de son amant, elle se relaxa et tenta d'apprécier cette étreinte. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle était en train de gémir de plaisir lorsqu'une main perverse caressa son intimité tandis qu'elle se sentait comme pourfendue par une lance d'acier chauffée à blanc. Un "oui" lascif et rauque sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme sous les puissants coups de rein de Bian qui jouit à son tour.

Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, le jeune homme en caleçon, vautré sur le divan, la regardait. Il se demandait jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour éponger la dette qu'elle avait à l'égard de Julian.

- Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, la prochaine fois, je me montrerai plus… active, lui dit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres des doigts.

- Tu crois que j'vais enlever cinq mille dollars à ta dette à chaque fois ? Tu rêves !

- Pourquoi pas ? J'peux très bien intégrer cette pratique à nos ébats !

- Les cinq mille c'était pour ton dépucelage, ma chérie, et ça les valait largement. Désormais ce sera deux mille si tu te montres aussi… docile ! Mais tu sais, si tu permets à tes clients de profiter de ton… nouveau talent, ta côte augmentera et tu rembourseras Julian plus vite.

- C'est une idée, mais j'attendrai d'avoir un peu plus d'expérience et de… pratique, rétorqua-t-elle à sa grande surprise. Tu voudras bien que je m'exerce avec toi ?

- Quand tu veux ma belle ! Je suis à ta disposition si t'as besoin de… cours particuliers !

Il la regarda sortir mais ne rata pas le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança avant de refermer la porte du bureau. Qu'importe ! Cette fille était une vraie bombe ! Il suffisait juste de trouver le détonateur pour qu'elle explose ou pour la désamorcer. Il prit une douche rapide dans le cabinet de toilette adjacent à son bureau et se remit au travail. Il lui fallait trouver la liste des invités à la soirée Sakashita comme Julian le lui avait demandé.

Thétis essuya d'une main rageuse les larmes de colère sur ses joues. Oh, elle n'était pas en colère contre Bian, mais contre elle-même. Elle était tombée bien bas pour se débarrasser de cette dette qui lui pourrissait la vie. Mais, elle se vengerait un jour ou l'autre. Elle mettrait Julian à ses genoux, à ses pieds même. Elle lui arracherait le cœur comme il était en train de lui arracher le sien. Depuis qu'il avait remboursé ce qu'elle devait à ce Casino de Monté Carlo, elle travaillait pour lui comme hôtesse de l'Ocean Pearl. Il prélevait une partie des revenus de ses contrats, mais rembourser environ deux millions de dollars prend du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et depuis trois longues années, elle lui donnait presque la moitié de ses revenus.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Si elle n'avait pas été habitée par le démon du jeu, elle n'en serait pas là. Mais elle avait baigné dans ce milieu depuis sa naissance. Son père était croupier dans un Casino de Copenhague au Danemark, et à la suite de la faillite de l'établissement, il partit pour Las Vegas avec sa fille ou un ami lui avait trouvé une place. Un an plus tard, il épousait une hôtesse du Casino et Thétis vivait dans ce monde. Malgré de brillantes études en biologie marine, elle attrapa très vite le vice du jeu. D'abord sur internet, puis elle commença à organiser des soirées "poker" avec des amis de lycée et de fac. Mais ce démon ne la lâchait pas. Elle commença à écumer les Casinos de la ville puis un jour, dans le cadre de son cursus universitaire, elle partit faire un stage au Musée Océanographique de Monaco. Monte Carlo n'était pas loin. Elle cumula une grosse dette, mais ne désespérait pas de la rembourser. Et lorsque qu'elle voulut en régler une petite partie, elle s'entendit dire par le directeur de l'établissement qu'elle ne devait plus rien. C'est ainsi qu'elle 

fit la connaissance de Julian Solo, son nouveau créancier. Au premier regard, elle en tomba amoureuse, éperdument. C'était à lui qu'elle devait maintenant, près de deux millions et demi de dollars ou bien c'était la prison. Elle accepta donc de travailler pour lui.

Julian avait remarqué la jeune femme dès qu'il s'était assis à la table de jeu. Intrigué par son expérience pour quelqu'un de si jeune, il s'était renseigné et avait tout de suite voulu qu'elle travaille pour lui. Quelle aubaine ! Elle venait de signer une reconnaissance de dette au Casino. Il l'avait séduite, mise dans son lit, à plusieurs reprises même, et lui avait froidement annoncé quel serait désormais son boulot si elle voulait rester libre. Elle aurait voulu le haïr, mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'aimait… à en crever ! Hormis ses ébats avec Bian et ses contrats d'hôtesse, Thétis n'en continuait pas moins à jouer et les trois quart de ce qu'elle gagnait, elle le donnait à Julian. En trois ans, elle avait réussi à passer sous la barre du million de dollar.

Encore un peu de patience, et de chance, et elle pourrait l'envoyer se faire voir, lui, Bian et leur si précieuse Ocean Pearl. Elle serait libre… de refaire les mêmes erreurs ? Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de séduire Julian, mais si elle pouvait compter parmi ses maîtresses et amants, elle s'en contenterait. Ça lui suffirait de le voir de temps en temps, qu'il la tienne dans ses bras, qu'il lui fasse l'amour sans qu'il n'y ait plus entre eux tout cet argent. En même temps qu'elle pensait cela, elle s'engueulait mentalement d'être aussi naïve. Une fois la dette épongée, ciao bambino ! Elle mettrait les voiles, loin, très loin. Elle partirait sans se retourner.

* * *

Dans un bar chic, quelque part à Kingston…

- Regarde celui là, là-bas, il a tout du touriste !

- Mouais ! Un vrai pigeon ! On y va ?

Les deux jeunes femmes assises au bar n'arrêtaient de lancer des œillades enflammées au jeune homme seul, installé à une table un peu plus loin. Elles étaient tout à fait charmantes et attiraient tous les regards masculins de la salle. Tous, sauf le sien. Lui, ne leur avait accordé aucune attention. Il buvait tranquillement une bière, les yeux rivés sur le lac Huron. Quelques bateaux glissaient paresseusement à la surface de l'eau, des oiseaux passaient dans le ciel, pas très haut. Le soleil faisait miroiter les vaguelettes en milliers de virgules d'argent poussées par une légère brise.

N'ayant rien à perdre, elles décidèrent de s'inviter à sa table. Adoptant une attitude un peu aguicheuse, elles s'assirent face à lui. Il tourna son regard vert et glacial vers elles et les dévisagea d'un air ennuyé, presque méprisant.

- Bonjour, on peut vous offrir une autre bière ? fit la première pas le moins intimidée par cette tentative de découragement.

- Non, merci.

- On ne vous dérange pas au moins ! minauda la seconde avec un sourire d'une rare hypocrisie.

- Je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais puisque vous le demandez… oui, vous me dérangez !

- On peut se faire pardonner si vous voulez, reprit la première en coulant un regard incendiaire entre ses longs cils maquillés.

- J'crois pas non.

- Eh bien ! C'est pas l'amabilité qui vous étouffe ! rétorqua la première jeune femme d'un air vexé.

- Ni vous, la subtilité. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais finir ma bière seul.

- Oh ! Allez ! Ne soyez pas si timide, on pourrait s'amuser tous les trois…

Le jeune homme la déshabilla du regard, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Son regard était si insolent que la jolie rouquine rougit légèrement et perdit de son assurance.

- Et à quoi pourrait-on bien s'amuser ?

- Eh bien… commença-t-elle en frôlant sa jambe de son pied, à des jeux auxquels seuls des adultes consentants jouent…

- Suggèreriez-vous que nous allions dans une chambre d'hôtel et que nous ayons des rapports sexuels ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent plutôt surprises par ça façon de parler, directe et châtiée.

- Euh… oui… passer du bon temps ensemble… traduisit la blonde autant pour elle que pour son amie.

Il termina sa bière d'un trait et reposa le verre sur la table. Il chassa une poussière imaginaire d'un revers de main élégant sur sa veste et leva les yeux vers ses deux interlocutrices.

- Je ne fais ce genre de chose qu'avec des personnes qui ont les moyens de payer. Et je crains que mes tarifs ne soient trop élevés pour votre porte-monnaie. Vous vouliez me payer un verre tout à l'heure ? Je vous laisse régler ma bière. Merci. Au revoir.

Il se leva et sortit du bar sous les regards abasourdis des deux jeunes femmes. Elles en furent quittes pour payer cette bière.

Le jeune homme mit ses lunettes de soleil et leva la tête. Il sentit la chaleur et le vent balayer son visage. Il se sentait bien, il était heureux, il était beau, riche et… anonyme. Il se mit à marcher vers le centre ville, sans se soucier des regards qui se retournaient sur son passage. Il ne passait pas inaperçu. Il avait la prestance des hommes sûrs d'eux, de leur physique, de leurs vêtements, de leur culture. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, le même sourire de bien être étirait toujours ses lèvres. Au trente-deuxième étage, il frappa à une porte et entra sans y être invité.

- Isaak ! Enfin ! fit Bian en se levant pour accueillir le numéro deux de l'Ocean Pearl. Comment vas-tu ? Assied-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci. J'vais bien et toi ?

- Ça va. Ton client a appelé pour ton évaluation.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, parfait, comme d'habitude.

- Tant mieux. T'as une autre mission pour moi.

- C'est possible, commença Seahorse en prenant dans le fauteuil face à Isaak. Mais avant, j'aimerais… j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

Aussitôt Krakeniev baissa les yeux comme s'il avait peur de ce que son regard pourrait bien révéler sur lui.

- Ne te méprend pas. C'est juste que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu travailles pour Poséidon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je pense que ça me permettrais de mieux cibler ta clientèle.

- Ton excuse est bidon. Tu veux connaître ma vie pour assouvir ta curiosité.

- Si tu veux. Tu ne refuses jamais une mission mais je sais aussi que tu n'as pas besoin de travailler pour subvenir à tes besoins. Alors j'me pose des questions.

- J'aime le sexe, le luxe et l'argent. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Isaak, fit Bian en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, je suis peut-être jeune et je manque probablement d'expérience dans certains domaines, mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui me cache des choses. Et tu ne me dis pas tout.

- Dans mon contrat, c'est marqué nulle part que je dois raconter ma vie. Et quand bien même ça le serait, c'est à Julian que j'en parlerais, pas à toi.

- T'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda Bian dont la soudaine tristesse n'échappa pas à Isaak.

Celui-ci en fut gêné. Il aimait bien Bian et bien sûr qu'il avait confiance en lui. Mais comment lui avouer les raisons de son choix de carrière ?

- Si, j'te fais entièrement confiance… mais je suis pas sûr que connaître les détails de ma vie passée t'apporterais quoique se soit de plus que tu ne sais maintenant. Même pour choisir mes clients.

- Non, t'as pas confiance en moi et ça me désole. Je connais la vie et le passé de tous mes hôtes sauf en ce qui te concerne. Je le regrette, crois-moi.

Isaak se tortilla sur le fauteuil. Il voyait bien que Seahorse était déçu. Après tout, il pouvait quand même lui dire certaines choses.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux savoir ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire…

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir.

- Krakeniev n'est pas mon vrai nom, et je ne te dirai rien. Je suis le fils d'un homme qui a de très grandes responsabilités en Russie, c'est pour ça que j'utilise pas son nom. J'ai pas connue ma mère, j'ai reçu la meilleure éducation dont on puisse rêver. J'ai gardé des contacts avec des amis, là-bas, ce qui me permet d'avoir des nouvelles de mon père. Il semble qu'il aille très bien.

- Tu l'appelles pas de temps en temps ?

- Non. On est… en froid !

- Tu ne me diras pas pourquoi.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il m'a profondément déçu et que si j'fais ce job, c'est pour… je vais dire pour me venger, à défaut de trouver le terme exact.

- J'peux te demander des détails ?

- Eh bien, il s'est vu offrir un hôte en guise de pot de vin. Je le croyais honnête et intègre, ce sont des valeurs qu'il s'est évertué à m'inculquer et un jour j'ai appris qu'il s'était laissé corrompre et qu'en plus, il était avec un autre homme. Je vénérais mon père, il était comme… comme un dieu pour moi… Alors j'ai décidé de partir de chez moi après avoir pris possession de l'héritage que ma mère m'avait légué. C'est vrai que j'ai pas besoin de travailler, mais il faut que je m'occupe. Et ce job est des plus agréables.

Un lourd silence s'installe entre les deux hommes pendant quelques secondes avant que Bian réalise qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Il avait un regard compatissant et se disait que ce n'était pas juste qu'Isaak s'inflige cette vie pour une erreur commise par son père.

- Ton père, il sait que t'es hôte à l'Ocean Pearl ?

- Non. Mais s'il l'apprenait, ça m'dérangerait pas.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Certain. Alors, si tu me parlais de cette prochaine mission ?

- Tu pars pour Paris. Tu vas accompagner un très riche philanthrope Américain à une soirée culturelle à l'ambassade de Russie. Il veut lâcher quelques millions de dollars pour la construction d'un musée je n'sais où et tenter de faire valoir le savoir faire des architectes français dans ce domaine.

- C'est pas Io qui s'occupe de ce genre client d'ordinaire ?

- Si, mais tu mérites, toi aussi, d'entrer dans ce monde très fermé. De plus, il a déjà un contrat pour cette période.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Tu pars le 18, la soirée à lieu le 19 et tu rentres le 21. Ce type à déjà fait appel à nous. Krishna c'est déjà occupé de lui à deux reprises. Il était dans sa période… exotique. Il laisse de généreuses primes alors j'ai décidé de nous l'attacher d'avantage et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu te charges de lui.

- Y pas d'problème ! Combien ?

- Vingt mille pour toi !

- Cool ! Et toi, tu vas plus trop sur le terrain. T'as plus envie ?

- Si, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot, j'ai moins de temps.

- Tu dois prendre le temps de te détendre et de t'amuser.

Disant cela, Isaak c'était levé et avait fait le tour du fauteuil de Bian. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les massa.

- Mmm… c'est génial… t'arrêtes pas…

- Tes muscles sont noués. Pour un sportif, tu devrais savoir que c'est pas bon.

- Mouais, je sais, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de faire venir le kiné et ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai pas été à la salle de sport.

- Tu veux faire du sport ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure porté par un souffle chaud qui lui caressa délicieusement l'oreille. Bian frissonna violemment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Isaak.

- Thétis sort d'ici, grimaça-t-il alors que son tortionnaire venait de dénouer un muscle.

- Je vois… Et…

- Elle est vraiment prête à tout pour rembourser Julian le plus vite possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette fois.

- Elle m'a offert son pucelage anal !

- Waouw ! Ça c'est un beau cadeau ! J'espère qu'elle a apprécié !

- Tu m'connais, j'suis pas brutal. Un peu à gauche… là… ici…

- T'es doux comme un agneau, je sais. C'est c'que j'aime chez toi…

D'un geste doux mais ferme, Isaak renversa la tête de Bian et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Seahorse ne se fit pas prier et répondit voracement à ce baiser.

- Tu l'as prise elle, murmura Isaak en embrassant le cou chaud et doux, et j'vais te prendre toi… Quelle journée, mon ange…

Ces simples mots enflammèrent les sens de Bian qui gémit sous les lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes. En quelques secondes, les deux hommes s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements, en les jetant loin d'eux. Isaak s'agenouilla et prit dans sa bouche le sexe palpitant de son amant. Bian poussa un râle de plaisir et se laissa aller à ce plaisir indicible qui explosa dans son corps. Il haleta en sentant des doigts caresser son intimité.

- Tu es si excité que je pourrais te prendre sans préparation, chuchota Krakeniev avec un sourire et un regard lubriques.

- Alors fais-le… Prend-moi…

Seahorse s'allongea sur le ventre à même le tapis et souleva ses hanches. Isaak se mordit les lèvres à la vue de ses reins qui s'offraient à lui et posa ses mains dessus. Il embrassa, lécha la peau avec gourmandise et glissa sa langue jusqu'à l'étroit orifice. Bian gémit encore et se cambra d'avantage.

- Viens… maintenant…, le supplia-t-il

Isaak entra en lui, doucement, attentif à ses réactions, mais l'ex hockeyeur envoya brutalement ses hanches vers lui et s'empala d'un coup. Tous deux crièrent de plaisir et leurs corps se mirent en mouvements sans qu'ils le décident vraiment. Krakeniev s'allongea sur le dos aux muscles puissants. Il parsema la nuque et les épaules de baisers humides, soupira son plaisir dans le creux de l'oreille. Sa main s'égara sur le ventre où il titilla le nombril avant de se refermer lentement sur le sexe tendu.

Longtemps, Isaak fit l'amour à Bian de cette manière. Lentement, avec des gestes doux et précis. Chacun se délectait des bruits de leur union, les soupirs, les plaintes, les gémissements qui accompagnaient chacun de leurs mouvements. Il y avait du respect entre eux, de la sensualité. Et même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, ils avaient une réelle affection l'un pour l'autre.

- Bian… souffla Isaak, j'tiens plus…

- Moi non plus… aanh… continue… caresse-moi…

- Bian… je… j'vais jouir…, c'est bon…

- Reste en moi… viens en moi… ouiiiii !

Leurs corps se tendirent sous le plaisir qui les submergea. Leurs cris finirent en râles rauque et leur respiration était sifflante. Ils s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, restant ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant le contact de leur peau pendant que les dernières vagues de leur orgasme s'estompaient doucement.

- J'ai envie de prendre une douche, murmura Bian, tu viens avec moi ?

- D'accord…

* * *

Le même après-midi…

Le jet privé de Poséidon avait atterri sur l'aéroport international de Cancun et avait roulé jusqu'à un petit hangar privé. Aussitôt, une équipe de techniciens avaient entrepris de contrôler le bon état de l'appareil. Julian Solo en descendit pour se dégourdir les jambes et pendant qu'il marchait, il appela son hôte, Flavio Scylla. Celui-ci était dans un taxi pour le rejoindre. Vingt minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le hangar par une petite porte aménagée dans la grande, qui fermait le bâtiment.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Poséidon en serrant la main de son numéro un.

- Très bien. Je suis surpris, j'croyais pas que tu viendrais si vite.

- Viens, on va boire un verre.

Ils montèrent dans le jet et s'installèrent dans le salon pendant que le steward leur servait un rafraîchissement.

- Alors, raconte ! fit Julian en sirotant sa Margherita.

- Je sortais de l'hôtel où j'avais raccompagné mon client quand j'ai vu ces deux hommes dans le hall.

- Et tu penses que se sont des hôtes du Sanctuaire ?

- Eh bien s'ils ne le sont pas, ils en ont l'air. Très séduisants, des fringues de grandes marques et très bien portées, une attitude conquérante.

- Je vois… Tiens regarde. Ce sont des photos des hôtes de la Balance qu'on a pu réunir. Dis-moi si tu les reconnais ?

Io fit défiler les photos mais aucune ne retint son attention.

- Non, aucun d'eux. Mais attend ! T'as des photos des employés du Groupe Kido ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Une idée…

Julian ouvrit un autre fichier et montra encore des photos.

- C'est eux !

- L'avocat du Groupe et le secrétaire particulier de Dohko Kido ! éclata de rire Solo. Tu parles d'hôtes !

- Ben quoi ? Ça aurait pu être des employés du Sanctuaire !

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont très séduisants. Ta méprise est pardonnable et pardonnée.

- Je préfère t'avoir fait venir pour rien.

- Moi aussi. Dans le cas contraire, ça voudrais dire que la Balance étend son champ d'influence et je prendrais ça comme une déclaration de guerre.

- Le Sanctuaire n'existe qu'au Japon, le reste du monde est à toi.

- Très juste et j'entends que ça continue comme ça…

L'amertume dans la voix de Julian n'avait pas échappé à Io. Il regarda son patron par-dessus son verre pour le voir complètement ailleurs plongé dans ses pensées. Un pli de contrariété barrait son front au dessus de ses sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

- Kouros nous a lâchés pour le Sanctuaire !

- Kouros ? Et ses collaborateurs ?

- Eux j'en sais rien, mais quand le patron pisse, ils lui essuient la goutte, alors…

- Merde ! Et on sait pourquoi ?

- Pas encore. J'ai chargé Bian d'enquêter, j'espère qu'il va trouver quelque chose. Mais une chose est sûr, y a du Pandore là-dessous !

- Cette garce ? Elle peut pas se mêler de ses affaires ? Le Giudecca's lui suffit pas, faut qu'elle fourre son nez partout !

- Faut croire que ça occupe ses soirées solitaires ! Je m'occuperai d'elle en tant voulu. Bon, rien d'alarmant alors. Il doit s'agir d'une affaire interne au Groupe Kido, rien à voir avec la Balance. Tu rentres avec moi à Kingston ?

- Tu prends les clandos ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas passé la douane et mes bagages sont dans le taxi dehors !

- Alors vas-y, charge tes sacs, on part dans une heure.

* * *

Jeudi 3 mai 2007…

Cet après-midi là, Bian et Flavio s'était réunis dans le bureau de Julian. Pendant leur vol de retour, Solo avait eu une idée mais voulait d'abord en parler à son bras droit et son numéro un.

- Alors, ton idée, c'est quoi ? lui demanda Bian en se rasseyant après leur avoir servi des boissons.

- J'ai songé à ancrer l'Ocean Pearl.

- Ancrer ? Comment ça ? s'enquit Io à son tour.

- Eh bien toute l'activité de l'Ocean Pearl est basée sur les bateaux de croisières. Nous emmenons nos clients où ils le désirent dans le monde mais nous n'avons pas un lieu fixe comme le Sanctuaire.

- Si seulement on savait où il est, on pourrait comprendre comment ils font pour être au même niveau que nous en ne restant qu'au Japon ! grommela Bian.

- Le Sanctuaire ne reste pas qu'au Japon, reprit Solo. Ses hôtes voyagent à travers le monde en fonction des souhaits des clients. Ils sont juste moins mobiles que nous. Nos yachts de luxe nous permettent d'offrir une gamme de services plus étendus. Si nous avions un point fixe, nous aurons encore plus de clients.

- Si c'est ça ton idée et que ça marche, il va falloir que t'embauche de nouveaux hôtes !

- Je sais Bian, et c'est toi qui te chargeras du recrutement. De plus tu pourrais retourner sur le terrain plus souvent en attendant que tout soit en place.

- Et tu compte mettre qui à la tête de cette… antenne fixe de l'Ocean Pearl ?

- C'est une bonne question. J'ai bien sûr pensé à toi, Io, tu as suffisamment d'expérience pour ça. Mais ça t'obligerait à réduire ton activité d'hôte.

- C'est pas bien grave, je prendrais ça comme une promotion. Et quand on aura de nouveaux employés, je pourrai toujours faire une mission de temps à autre, juste pour le plaisir.

- J'en conclu que vous êtes favorable à cette idée, fit Julian en souriant largement.

- J'ai encore une question, intervint Bian en levant un index interrogateur. Où comptes-tu installer ton Ocean Pearl numéro deux ?

- Là où le climat est presque toujours le même été comme hiver, pas loin des grandes capitales du luxe… les îles Canaries !

- Effectivement, c'est une idée, acquiesça Bian. Madrid, Lisbonne, Paris, Rome, Berlin, Londres sont à quoi ? Deux heures, trois heures d'avion ? La Méditerranée s'ouvre à nous par Gibraltar, ça peut marcher.

- Et ça marchera ! s'exclama Julian en se levant. Les Baléares sont là, plus loin il y a les Cyclades et bien sur, la Riviera. Monté Carlo sera irrésistible pour nos clients.

Io et Bian échangèrent un regard amusé de voir leur patron joyeux comme un écolier qui sait qu'il va faire une bonne blague.

- Le Sanctuaire ne s'en remettra pas. Maintenant passons à autre chose. Bian, ton enquête sur la soirée Sakashita ?

- Rien de très extraordinaire. Des invités triés sur le volet comme d'habitude et des noms qui reviennent comme toujours dans ce genre de manifestations.

- Comme qui ?

- Il y avait Pandore bien sûr, le ministre de l'industrie et du commerce japonais, le consul de Chine et tous ceux qui traînent derrière eux. Quelques hommes d'affaires de moindre importance. Dohko Kido y était aussi avec deux… gardes du corps. Des jumeaux grecs. Il a fait ses études avec Ikki Sakashita et ils ont gardé d'excellents rapports. Et bien sûr, Andréas Kouros et son bras droit, Radamanthe Wyvern. Rien qui ne puisse être vraiment exploité.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Julian Solo se perdit dans la contemplation du Lac Huron. Pourquoi cette petite alarme clignotait-elle dans tête ? Il sentait qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il avait un mot sur le bout de la langue sans parvenir à le prononcer. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être pour être aussi insistant dans son esprit. Il se détourna de la baie vitrée et regarda ses deux collaborateurs.

- Je vais commencer à réfléchir à tout ça. Au fait, tu as eu l'évaluation d'Isaak ?

- Parfait, comme d'habitude.

- Io, ce gars va finir numéro un si tu fais pas gaffe ! Il a les dents longues !

- Tant mieux ! Comme ça je m'installerai aux Canaries sans avoir l'impression de t'lâcher !

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire, puis Io et Bian regagnèrent le bureau de ce dernier. En attendant les Canaries, Io avait encore un contrat sur le feu. Bian lui donna toutes les informations dont il avait besoin et le jeune Chilien rentra chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Julian faisait irruption devant Bian.

- Tu as vu Thétis, elle devait rentrer d'une mission.

- Oui, hier ! Tout c'est bien passé.

- Elle t'a encore fait son numéro ?

- Tu penses bien.

- J'ai vu que tu avais ôté cinq mille dollars de sa dette, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… elle m'a sacrifié sa dernière virginité. J'ai pensé que ça valait bien ça !

- C'est pas vrai ! sourit Julian. T'as finalement réussi à la faire craquer ?

- Ben ouais !

- Et c'était comment ?

- Génial. Elle veut acquérir un peu d'expérience avant de l'intégrer à son profil d'hôtesse et elle m'a demandé de lui donner des cours particuliers.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Tu me diras quand elle sera au point, que je la teste aussi !

- Compte sur moi. Elle a un contrat de trois jours sur Seattle avec une femme.

- Parfait ! Bon, je file réfléchir à tout ça ! Ah ! Sacrée Thétis !

Bian sourit franchement de voir Julian de si bonne humeur malgré la perte de Kouros. Il semblait avoir fait une croix dessus sans trop de difficultés. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Son esprit dériva un instant dans ses souvenirs proches pour s'arrêter à hier après-midi. Cette étreinte et cette douche qu'il avait partagée avec Isaak le faisaient encore fantasmer. Il revoyait ses yeux se voiler de désir, son corps onduler contre le sien, cette bouche autour de son sexe. Un tiraillement dans son haine le sortit de ses pensées. Le jeune russe était certainement en train de se préparer à partir pour Paris avec son client. Pourquoi en 

fut-il contrarié ? Parce qu'il aurait voulu encore passer du bon temps avec le jeune homme. Il éprouvait de l'attirance pour lui et le fait de le savoir avec un autre homme lui déplaisait.

Julian s'était calé dans son fauteuil, devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Il le regardait sans le voir. La soirée Sakashita, Cancun, quel était le point commun ? Le Japon, le Mexique deux pays aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, pourquoi était-il persuadé qu'il y avait un lien ? Soudain, il comprit. Il prit son téléphone mobile et chercha un contact.

- _Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Kassa Salamango. Laissez-moi vos coordonnées, je vous rappellerai le plus vite possible. Biiiip !_

- Je me nomme Julian Solo. Je suis le PDG de la Compagnie de Commerce Maritime Seven Seas. J'aimerais que vous me rappeliez à ce numéro à n'importe quelle heure. Je vous remercie.

Maintenant, il fallait attendre…

* * *

A suivre...

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**_"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" _**

**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire.**

**Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 13**: **Quand l'amour pousse à l'excès !**

Vendredi 4 mai 2007, quelque part à Athènes…

La chaleur commençait à faire souffrir les Athéniens. Dans la Mercédès climatisée, Andréas Kouros ruminait. Wyvern avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas aller voir Arslan tout de suite. Furieux comme il l'était, Kouros aurait pu le tuer de ses mains. La colère étant mauvaise conseillère, mieux valait qu'il se calme avant cette entrevue. Après avoir temporisé plusieurs jours, il avait dû céder à l'impatience de son patron.

Hypnos conduisait la voiture avec souplesse dans les rues embouteillées de la capitale Grecque. Le week-end s'annonçait chaud et tout le monde avait envie de le passer au bord de la mer. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un immeuble de grand standing où la berline s'engouffra vers le sous-sol. Les quatre hommes prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena au dernier étage, le huitième. Thanatos frappa à la porte. Un homme entrouvrit et eut malheureusement un geste pour refermer. Hypnos mit un violent coup de pied, l'homme pris la porte en pleine figure et tomba au sol, assommé. Kouros entra dans l'appartement derrière ses deux porte-flingues, suivit de Radamanthe.

Les gardes du corps d'Arslan tentèrent de s'opposer à cette intrusion mais les jumeaux, armes au poing, les calmèrent très vite.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! gueula une voix grasse avec un fort accent turc.

Un homme aussi haut que large s'encadra dans la porte du salon, un pistolet à la main. Aussitôt, Radamanthe, Hypnos et Thanatos le mirent en joue. Il blêmit et malgré la relative fraîcheur de l'air, il se mit à suer à grosses gouttes.

- Monsieur Hadès ? bafouilla-t-il en baissant son arme.

- Bonjour Tarik ! Tu nous invites pas à entrer ?

La voix de Kouros était complètement différente. Sourde, elle était chargée de menaces. Il avança vers l'homme en nage qui semblait rapetisser à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

- Alors ? On peut entrer ?

- Ou… oui…

Le dénommé Tarik recula de deux pas, jeta un œil à son garde du corps toujours évanoui et s'effaça devant les quatre hommes pour les laisser entrer dans le salon. Hypnos et Thanatos se placèrent de chaque coté de l'entrée après avoir remis la porte en place tandis que Kouros et Wyvern s'installaient confortablement, l'un sur le fauteuil, l'autre sur le canapé, ne laissant qu'un petit pouf de libre sur lequel le Turc tassa son corps volumineux.

- Alors, comment vont les affaires mon cher Tarik ?

- B… bien monsieur Hadès ! Elles… elles vont bien !

- Parfait. Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu quelques petits soucis avec deux de tes employés, il y a quelques semaines.

- Ah ? Euh… oui… mais c'était rien. Tout est rentré… dans l'ordre…

- C'est bien Tarik. J'aime les hommes qui savent juger et régler un problème rapidement. Et moi aussi tu vois, j'ai un problème que j'aimerai régler rapidement. Peut-être vas-tu pouvoir m'aider.

- Moi ? Ah… oui… avec plaisir… monsieur Hadès…

- Je faisais les comptes, il y a quelques jours, et je me suis aperçu que j'avais un trou d'un peu plus de… cent mille euros. C'est pas que la somme soit importante, mais vois-tu Tarik, j'ai horreur des comptes qui ne tombent pas justes. Et en cherchant, j'ai remarqué que cette somme, eh bien, c'est toi qui me la devait ! Comment expliques-tu ça ?

Le Turc tremblait comme une feuille. Où qu'il regarde, il voyait ses hommes aussi effrayés que lui. Dans les yeux de Kouros, il lisait le meurtre. Peut-être valait-il mieux être franc. La franchise était une notion à laquelle "monsieur Hadès" était sensible.

- Deux de mes livreurs sont partis avec l'argent. Je les ai cherchés partout pendant plusieurs semaines mais j'ai pas réussi à les retrouver. C'est pour ça que je vous en ai pas parlé avant, je pensais que j'arriverais à leur mettre la main dessus.

- Depuis quand tu penses ? le ridiculisa Radamanthe.

- Euh… eh bien…

- Tarik, reprit Kouros, tu m'as menti tout à l'heure en me déclarant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Tu n'as pas réglé le problème et j'ai un trou de cent mille euros dans mes comptes. Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec moi ? Je ne suis pas gentil avec toi ?

- Si… si monsieur Hadès… vous êtes très gentil…

- Alors pourquoi tu m'racontes n'importe quoi ?

Kouros avait hurlé et s'était levé brusquement. Il dominait Arslan de toute sa taille. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur. L'homme cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Alors qu'il se redressait pour retourner s'asseoir, Kouros leva le bras et frappa violemment le Turc d'un revers de main. La chevalière qu'il portait au doigt écorcha douloureusement la joue de l'homme qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Radamanthe s'était aussi redressé, près à arrêter son patron si celui-ci s'acharnait, comme il le sentait prêt à le faire. Pourtant, Kouros réussit à se contrôler. Il s'approcha du visage de Tarik Arslan qui massait sa joue ensanglantée.

- Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles, parce que je m'répèterai pas.

Sa voix était peine audible, dangereuse.

- Tu vas oublier cette histoire pour l'instant. C'est moi qui m'en charge. Si jamais tu m'refais un coup pareil, je peux t'assurer que t'auras pas l'occasion d'm'en faire un troisième. Je te confierai aux bons soins des jumeaux. Ils sont des maîtres dans l'art de faire souffrir les gens comme toi avant de les tuer. Ils sont d'un raffinement que tu n'imaginerais même pas dans tes pires cauchemars. Suis-je assez clair ?

Arslan secoua la tête de haut en bas en tremblant, incapable de prononcer une parole. Il était terrifié et en même temps, il maudissait les frères Siramidis de l'avoir mis dans un pétrin pareil. Si jamais il leur mettait la main dessus…

- Maintenant tu vas nous faire du café et nous parler de tes deux employés si peu loyaux…

Trois heures plus tard, Kouros et ses hommes remontaient dans leur voiture. Arslan avait bien dû perdre deux ou trois kilos rien qu'en transpirant de peur. Radamanthe observait Kouros du coin de l'œil. Il savait que le récit d'Arslan l'avait beaucoup déçu. Mais il préféra ne rien dire, attendre que son patron digère la nouvelle était la meilleure des options.

- Ce type m'écœure, dit enfin Kouros d'une voix basse.

- Cette façon qu'il a de transpirer me dégoûte, renchérit Wyvern.

- Il est si incompétent que je me demande comment Salamango n'est pas remonté jusqu'à nous ?

- Là c'est moi qu'il faut remercier. Je veille à ce genre de détail.

- Heureusement… Maintenant qu'on connait toute l'histoire, on va s'occuper de Saga et Kanon.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir de le revoir celui-là…

- Serais-tu en train de tomber amoureux ? sourit Kouros en regardant son bras droit.

- Tu rigoles ! Par contre toi…

Andréas se détourna et regarda par la vitre fumée. Saga l'obsédait complètement. Le jeune Grec hantait ses rêves, envahissait ses pensées, torturait son esprit et son corps par son absence. Et si jamais... Kouros fut parcouru d'un frisson intense. Le doute envahit alors son esprit et il commença à se masser les tempes, comme pour se calmer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Radamanthe, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son patron.

- Je ne sais pas... Un mauvais pressentiment... Contacte Zelos et demande-lui de garder un œil sur eux. Je veux tout savoir. Comment ils occupent leur journées, qui ils voient, où ils vont, même ce qu'ils mangent…

- A ce point ?

- Quelque chose me dit que si je ne veux pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, j'ai intérêt à assurer mes arrières. Réserve aussi quatre billets open pour le Japon. On va s'occuper d'eux...

* * *

Vendredi 4 mai, Tokyo, fin de matinée…

Le soleil était au rendez-vous, en ce début de mois de mai, apportant avec lui une succession de journées ensoleillées et par la même occasion, un besoin apparent de chaleur humaine au sein de la population. Les hommes et les femmes ne se regardaient plus de la même façon dans les rues et les tentatives de séductions étaient nombreuses, de part et d'autre. Ce constat était d'autant plus vrai dans le quartier de Kabukichô, où les établissements spécialisés dans le commerce de l'amour voyaient la demande exploser, à tel point que les délais d'attentes s'étalaient sur plusieurs semaines, au grand dam des clients impatients. Le Giudecca's Pleasures, établissement réputé dans ce domaine, ne faisait pas exception à cette règle, et ce n'était pas la pauvre Shunrai qui allait dire le contraire.

La jeune fille occupait un bureau d'une centaine de mètres carrés environ, communiquant avec celui de la propriétaire de l'établissement. La pièce était meublée sobrement mais avec beaucoup de gout, dans un style alliant tradition et modernisme signé Eris. Un jeu de contraste animait la pièce comme par exemple le salon japonais à droite et les archives et le bureau à l'occidentale à gauche. Ou même les peintures d'Andy Warhol sur un pan de mur et les _Shunga_ (fresques érotiques japonaises) sur un autre. A propos, Shunrai se serait bien passé de ces fameuses fresques qui la faisaient rougir comme une tomate à chaque fois qu'elle posait malencontreusement les yeux sur l'une d'elle… Cependant, Eris s'était donné tellement de mal pour les avoir, que même quand la jeune femme était absente, elle ne se sentait pas la force de les enlever. Et elle était heureuse de voir l'Américaine rosir de plaisir et sourire à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans son bureau.

D'ailleurs depuis que cette dernière s'était absentée elle croulait littéralement sous la masse de demandes, les plannings des hôtesses, les recrutements… Pianotant sur son clavier d'une main, et tenant son téléphone de l'autre, elle n'avait pas eu une seule minute à elle depuis quelques jours. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, parce que Pandore avait plus que besoin d'elle en ce moment, c'était un fait, mais aussi parce qu'elle cherchait un peu inconsciemment à éviter Shiryu… Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle sentait que son homme n'allait plus se contenter d'une relation aussi…platonique. Il fallait bien qu'elle se jette à l'eau un de ces quatre et cette pensée suffisait à lui faire faire des cauchemars. Etrange pour une ancienne hôtesse… Mais justement, là était le plus gros du problème. Issue d'une famille bien trop pauvre, tout juste sortie de l'enfance, elle avait été obligée de faire ce métier. Depuis les bordels des quartiers mal famés à Shanghai jusqu'aux luxueux bars à hôtesses de Tokyo. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Pandore de lui avoir donné la chance de faire autre chose. Shiryu était un garçon charmant mais comment dire… S'imaginer dans ses bras lui donnait la nausée malgré elle et si elle pouvait retarder encore un peu l'échéance, elle s'en ferait un plaisir.

- Giudecca's Pleasures, Shunrai à votre service…

_- Shunrai… Ca fait des heures que j'essaie de joindre Pandore ! Se pourrait-il qu'elle m'évite ?_

- Je suis désolée Madame de Polaris mais mademoiselle Heinschtein est toujours en ligne.

_- Mais avec qui peut-elle discuter ainsi pendant des heures ? Elle aurait déjà du me rappeler… En voilà des manières de traiter des clients !_

- Je suis vraiment désolée… C'est certainement une affaire très urgente…

_- Parce que la mienne ne l'est pas peut-être ?_

- Non… Mais… Je vous assure que…

_- Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle d'ici ce soir, dites lui qu'elle peut faire une croix sur ma cotisation !_ termina-t-elle en raccrochant au nez de la chinoise.

Shunrai ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Rien que pour cela, elle aurait bien aimé ne jamais donner le message à Pandore. Hilda de Polaris était de loin la cliente la plus excentrique, la plus suffisante et la plus arrogante que l'établissement n'avait jamais connue. Narcissique, égocentrique, lunatique, c'était une vraie harpie même si elle pouvait se montrer très gentille quelques fois. En l'occurrence lorsqu'elle venait de passer une nuit avec une hôtesse. Il est clair que malgré qu'elle soit riche et belle, cette femme souffrait cruellement de la solitude. Pandore lui avait expliqué qu'Hilda avait perdu son mari douze ans plus tôt, quelques mois après ses noces. Elle avait juste vingt ans à l'époque et même si elle était à la tête de l'une des plus grosses fortunes norvégiennes, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de cette disparition, et le faisait implicitement payer à tout le monde. Non contente des hôtesses du Giudecca's, elle voulait maintenant que Pandore lui arrange un contrat spécial avec un hôte du Sanctuaire, même si elle savait très bien que cet établissement était réservé majoritairement aux hommes. Et pas n'importe quel hôte bien sûr : quelqu'un de beau mais pas trop, viril mais en même temps féminin, romantique mais pas fleur bleue… bref, l'homme parfait quoi. Comme d'habitude, Pandore s'était pliée aux caprices de sa cliente et pour une fois, Shunrai était perplexe. D'autant plus que l'aristocrate commençait à s'impatienter. A propos, la jeune chinoise se demandait bien ce qui pouvait tracasser autant sa patronne, pour qu'elle s'isole aussi longtemps. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de le deviner, vu qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Pandore était tellement discrète et … mystérieuse …

Non loin de là, dans une toute autre pièce, encore plus grande, une délicieuse musique flottait dans la pièce. Les lourds rideaux de velours ne laissaient échapper que quelques minces filets de soleil, qui eux même se perdaient rapidement dans la pénombre ambiante. Assise sur un sofa, les yeux fermés, Pandore se laissait envouter par le son de sa harpe, exprimant ainsi le désespoir et la tristesse que son corps ne pouvait manifester. Elle jouait encore lorsque le téléphone sur la petite table à côté se mit à sonner. Une seule personne connaissait ce numéro… Devinant l'urgence de la situation, elle appuya sur le bouton qui lui permettait de mettre en marche le haut parleur puis répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Pandore, j'écoute…

_- Pandore, ici Andréas. Comment vont les affaires ?_

- Pas de souci particulier. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? continua-t-elle sans cesser de jouer.

_- Le son de ta harpe est toujours aussi envoutant. _

- Tu me flattes…

_- Mais je t'en prie. Je compte arriver au Japon dans quelques jours. As-tu du nouveau sur ce dont je t'ai parlé et que je désire tant ?_

- Zelos l'a rencontré à Hokkaido.

_- Et comment se porte ce brave homme depuis notre dernière rencontre ?_

- Assez taciturne apparemment, voire même malheureux ; même si ses affaires lui ont rapporté plus d'argent qu'il ne l'espérait au départ…

_- Je vois… _

- Tu as quelque chose en tête?

_- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui rendre une petite visite, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles_

- Tu devrais plutôt le laisser venir à toi…

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée_

- Je suis sûre qu'il essaiera de rentrer en contact avec toi…

_- Et si son frère l'en empêchait ?_

- Je ne crois pas…

_- Tu en es sûre ?_

- Certaine….

_- Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps._

- Plus longue sera l'attente, plus intenses seront les retrouvailles…

_- Tes mots s'accordent si bien avec cette mélodie…_

- …

_- J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas._

- Est-ce déjà arrivé ?

_- Bien… Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?_

- A propos d'Eris…

_- Je sais… Nous en reparlerons plus tard, à un moment plus… propice._

- Je vois…

_- Porte-toi bien d'ici là._

Kouros et Pandore raccrochèrent leurs combinés respectifs d'un air pensif. Le jeune homme étant extrêmement méfiant, le ton de leurs conversations était toujours aussi énigmatique et implicite. La jeune femme s'était beaucoup avancée en suggérant que Saga reviendrait de son propre chef. Cela supposait, bien évidemment que le jumeau soit réellement fou amoureux d'Andréas. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Et s'il n'avait joué que son rôle d'hôte en fait ? Et si Kouros n'était pour lui qu'un amant comme un autre ? De toute façon, Hadès était bien déterminé à avoir Saga, avec ou sans son consentement. Mais pourquoi utiliser la force quand la douceur et la patience seules pouvaient être suffisantes ? En amour, il ne fallait jamais trop se presser… et même s'il désirait Saga plus que tout, il trouverait bien le moyen d'occuper autrement ses pensées d'ici là. Après tout, ce n'était pas le boulot qui manquait en ce moment….

* * *

_Plus tard dans la soirée, au Sanctuary's…_

Il était un peut plus de vingt deux heures et Jacinto discutait tranquillement avec Milo lorsqu'ils virent arriver Shion. Ce dernier fit une entrée très remarquée, comme d'habitude. Ignorant splendidement les regards masculins comme féminins qui se posaient sur lui, il s'installa tranquillement au bar en poussant un long soupir. Il fallait dire qu'il était vraiment difficile de ne pas s'attarder sur cette beauté et ce corps quasiment parfait. Shion portait un costume vert sombre superbement taillé, mettant ainsi en valeur la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux. On aurait pu aisément en faire une représentation moderne du dieu Apollon, tant il y avait dans cette beauté quelque chose de simple, de naturel, qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu le n°1 du Sanctuaire en quelques mois. Mais contrairement à ce que tous pouvaient penser, ce charme l'avait plus desservi qu'autre chose et s'il avait pu prévoir l'avenir, il se serait certainement défiguré dès l'âge de 18 ans.

Une fois assis, il commanda un verre de ponch, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser les regards de Jacinto et Milo qui l'observaient d'un air amusé. Le grec ne put s'empêcher de le railler :

- Alors… qu'est ce que ça fait de reprendre du service après tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire coquin

- Tel que je connais Shura, il a du pratiquement te sauter dessus dès qu'il t'a vu…, le taquina Jacinto.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… se défendit Shion avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Mais oui, mais oui… Il n'y a dix mille façons d'effectuer un contrat spécial… surtout avec Shura…, reprit encore le Grec, s'amusant de la gêne de son patron.

- D'ailleurs tu rentres bien tôt, tu ne devais pas passer la soirée entière avec lui ?

- C'est ce qui était prévu mais il a eu une urgence… au boulot… Une information de dernière minute qui doit absolument apparaître demain dans les journaux, en Espagne.

- Le pauvre ! J'espère qu'il avait prit son pied avant au moins… hein Shion ? plaisanta Milo

- Toi alors ! Tu es vraiment irrécupérable !

- Bah quoi ? J'me préoccupe du bien-être de nos chers clients… déclara le Grec en riant.

- Et moi de mes hôtes… rétorqua Shion en se levant. Bon j'vous laisse… A demain !

- A demain ! s'écrièrent les deux hommes en le regardant partir.

Peu après qu'il fut partit.

- Il a l'air crevé… fit le numéro un du sanctuaire.

- C'est clair. En même temps, c'était quand même un contrat spécial, et ça fait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas fait, fit remarquer le barman

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y soit allé à la place de Shaka… Je veux dire, il aurait pu tout simplement annuler ou le demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps…

- Oui mais de là à le remplacer carrément ! C'est très généreux de sa part mais je suis pas sûr que le patron voie cette histoire d'un bon œil. En plus, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont un peu en froid en ce moment.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient eu quelques différents à propos de la dernière mission des jumeaux… Mais bon, ça devrait être résolu depuis…

- Je sais pas, j'espère… Aah ! Je m'demande quand je reverrais mon beau Kanon ! pensa tout haut Milo.

- Tu penses encore à lui… voilà qui est surprenant de ta part.

Pour toute réponse, le brésilien eut droit à un sourire énigmatique de la part du grec. "_Sacré Milo_…" pensa-t-il en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, Shion, qui avait regagné ses appartements, sortait de la salle de bain lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelques gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Shaka s'était endormit dans ses bras, quelques minutes plus tôt et le jeune homme n'avait qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton situé sur sa table de chevet pour le prévenir en cas d'urgence. Il avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires mais malgré cela il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait pu passer la nuit dans la suite Calcutta…

Mais ce n'était pas une solution non plus. On pourrait se poser des questions et si Dohko venait à lui demander des comptes, maintenant que leurs relations n'étaient plus au beau fixe, ça allait être difficile de trouver un mensonge qui tienne la route, au risque de tout lui révéler. Et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il enfila en toute hâte son peignoir, puis courut ouvrir.

A sa grande surprise :

- Dohko ! Qu'est ce que…

Il s'arrêta net et ne put retenir un frisson face au regard meurtrier avec lequel le fixa son ami.

- Je dois te parler… déclara posément ce dernier

- Bien, entre… répondit simplement Shion, qui savait que cette discussion allait encore être source de discorde.

Il avait à peine fermé la porte, et ils se trouvaient encore dans le corridor lorsque son ami lui demanda brusquement :

- C'est quoi cette affaire de contrat spécial avec Shura ?

- Shaka était souffrant donc il ne pouvait pas y aller…

- …

- C'est arrivé tellement brusquement… Il n'y avait pas dix milles solutions : soit j'annulais le contrat ou je demandais à un autre hôte …

Dohko restait calme et continuait à le fixer de son regard dur. La tension était palpable et Shion commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise mais fit comme si de rien n'était et continua :

- … mais ça aurait été trop long parce qu'il aurait fallut voir ceux qui étaient disponible et leur proposer le contrat. Vu que je n'avais que quelques heures et que je connaissais bien le client, j'ai préféré effectuer la mission moi-même.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas annulé ?

- On a déjà annulé deux fois les contrats de Shura. Sachant les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur l'image du Sanctuaire, je ne pouvais prendre une telle décision sans ton accord.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été prévenu ?

- Tu étais en négociations pour une importante acquisition pour le Groupe. Je n'allais pas te déranger pour ça.

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

- C'était un contrat spécial Dohko. Ce n'est quand même pas à moi de t'expliquer ce que ces mots veulent dire…

- Réponds à ma question.

- En ce qui me concerne j'ai effectué ma mission. Si tu veux avoir plus de détails, demande à Shura quand il t'appellera pour l'évaluation. Maintenant si tu veux m'excuser…

Il s'était à peine retourné que Dohko lui empoignait violemment le bras. Ce geste ne fit que l'irriter davantage et il dut respirer un bon coup avant de demander calmement à son ami.

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

- Je ne me répèterais pas deux fois. Réponds à ma question !

- Oui j'ai couché avec lui, Dohko. Comme j'ai couché avec tous les hommes avec qui j'ai eu à effectuer des contrats spéciaux, tu le sais très bien ! hurla Shion qui était à bout de patience.

- …

- Puisque tu sais ce que tu veux savoir maintenant je…

Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il tomba à terre et se retrouva allongé, sur la moquette verte, en dessous de son ami. Leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Shion pouvaient sentir les vapeurs d'alcools qui s'échappaient des narines de son ami. Ce dernier le fixait étrangement. Le mentor des jumeaux détourna la tête, comme pour éviter ce regard dur et réprobateur qui lui renvoyait une image de lui-même qu'il détestait. A travers ces yeux, il se sentait sale, impur, sans la moindre dignité. Après tout il venait de vendre son corps… peu importe la noblesse de son acte, il s'était plié à tous les caprices de son client et pire, il y avait même pris du plaisir. Il se dégoutait… encore plus maintenant, où le seul fait de sentir son ami au dessus de lui l'excitait plus que de raison. Son corps réagit à ce stimulus malgré lui et il ferma les yeux, comme pour fuir cette désolante réalité. C'était tellement plus simple, après tout…

Il eut un sursaut lorsque des mains chaudes et viriles remontèrent lentement le long de ses cuisses et défirent la ceinture de son peignoir. Jamais son corps et son esprit n'avaient été dans une aussi grande contradiction. Pendant que ses larmes s'écoulaient, témoins de son mal être, son corps s'embrasait littéralement sous les caresses de son amant. Son membre, cruellement insatisfait malgré toutes les aventures qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps montrait carrément son intérêt pour ces attouchements enivrants.

- Dohko… S'il te plait…

Un murmure qui tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Au même moment, la bouche de son ami se referma sur son téton droit, pendant que des doigts tyranniques jouaient de celui de gauche. Un terrible frisson s'en suivit et son bassin se mit à bouger de lui même. Sa virilité, fièrement dressée et agacée par ces divines caresses cherchait désespérément à se libérer. La langue perverse remonta lentement le long de sa poitrine et lui chatouilla langoureusement le lobe de l'oreille, provoquant ainsi un long frisson de plaisir.

- Dohko…

- Un contrat spécial… Un homme parmi tant d'autres, c'est tout ce que j'ai été pour toi n'est ce pas ? répondit le tortionnaire avec une voix délicieusement suave.

Shion voulut répondre mais serra vite les dents lorsque des mains possessives lui écartèrent fermement les jambes.

- Je trouve que depuis un certain temps, tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir….Shion…

- Ce… n'est pas… Dohko… Ahhhh

Voilà qu'un doigt s'introduisait dans son intimité. Puis deux…,

- Laisse moi te rendre la pareille mon cher ami..., susurra-t-il, d'une voix basse, presque inquiétante en pressant ce point si sensible qui rendrait fou n'importe quel homme. Shion se cambra et laissa échapper un cri

- Dohko… Arrête... Tu n'es pas dans ton état nor…, essaya-t-il désespérément de raisonner son ami.

- Après cette nuit, je te promets que tu ne me regarderas plus de la même façon…, continua Dohko d'une voix grave et déterminée. Si je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer, et t'empêcher de voir d'autres personnes, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi…

- …

- Je vais hanter tes rêves et tes fantasmes les plus fous. Et lorsque je te ferais vivre ce que tu me fais vivre depuis des années, alors on sera enfin quittes, Shion Nakamura ! ajouta le propriétaire, en engloutissant littéralement le membre dressé de son ami.

Shion de son côté était de plus en plus inquiet et intrigué par les actes et les paroles de son ami. Malheureusement, Dohko ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps et quand il se leva le lendemain matin, il était seul dans son lit. Redressant lentement son corps endolori par ses folies de la veille, son regard se fondit dans l'énorme glace qui ornait le mur situé à quelques mètres, en face de lui. Lentement, ses mains se mirent à exploser ce visage qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, qu'il haïssait de jour en jour. Le Shion qu'il avait toujours connu était fort, franc, sincère, droit... Pas comme la mauviette en face de lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Après le père, il se retrouvait encore à endosser le costume de la victime, sauf que cette fois, il n'avait aucune excuse : plus rien en jeu, il était libre de quitter Dohko quand bon lui semblerait. Pourquoi alors acceptait-il tous les caprices de ce dernier sans broncher ? Serait-ce qu'il s'était tellement habitué au luxe ambiant, à ce tissu de mensonge et de faux-semblants ? Ou encore parce qu'il ne se sentait plus capable de vivre sans son ami ? Tout comme le père l'avait tenu par l'argent, le fils le tenait par les sentiments. Les moyens étaient différents mais la fin demeurait la même : il n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet dans les mains des Kido.

Déboussolé et honteux, il respira profondément et tenta de répondre, de la voix la plus neutre possible, au téléphone, dont la sonnerie se montrait très insistante.

- Shion Nakamura, j'écoute...

Encore une fois, il avait remis son masque... Un masque épais derrière lequel il adorait se refugier, faisant croire aux autres que tout allait pour le mieux, même s'il en était rien.

- Bonjour Shion, Aïolia à l'appareil. Ca va ?

- Aïolia ! Ca fait un moment dis moi ! Et toi alors ? Enfin de retour ? Comment s'est passé ton séjour en Australie ?

- Tu sais comment se passent ces choses là : beaucoup de conférences, d'études et au final très peu de temps pour visiter réellement … Mais enfin on aura le temps d'en reparler. Comment va Shaka ? Mon assistante m'a dit qu'il avait fait un malaise hier. J'ai essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais impossible de l'avoir.

- C'est normal… A cause de la douleur que provoquent toutes ses migraines, il préfère ne pas utiliser son téléphone portable, sauf quand il quitte le Sanctuaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ça va beaucoup mieux depuis…

- Il faut absolument qu'il se repose Shion. Surtout pas de missions jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Et maintenant que je suis rentré, je veux le voir plus souvent, au moins une fois par semaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'y veillerais personnellement….

- Je compte sur toi… Au fait, tu sais, quand j'étais à ce séminaire, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer le professeur Rune Balrog… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui parler du cas de ton protégé et ça l'a tout de suite intéressé.

- Rune Balrog ?

- Ah excuse moi… c'est un neurochirurgien très réputé dans la profession tant par la qualité de ses prestations que par les innombrables travaux qu'il a conduit. Il sera justement de passage au centre la semaine prochaine… et je me disais que…

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait aider Shaka ? demanda Shion, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais… Je pense qu'on ne perd rien à essayer. Tu pourrais lui en toucher un mot s'il te plait ? S'il est d'accord, je m'occuperais du reste.

- Ok, pas de problème…

- Bien… Ceci dit, et toi ? demanda brusquement le médecin

- Je vais bien… merci, répondit Shion, un peu étonné par la question.

- Tu en es sûr ? insista son ami.

- Oui, je t'assure…

- Si tu le dis….

- Mais oui… Je te tiens au courant pour Shaka alors. Sur ce…

- Attends Shion !

- …

- Je sais que ça ne doit pas toujours être évident pour toi de travailler au Sanctuaire, surtout après tout ce qui s'y est passé…

- Aïolia…

- Ecoute-moi Shion… N'en fait pas trop non plus. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans le même état que celui dans lequel je t'ai vu il y a quelques années…

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me parles de ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne prenais plus ces saletés.

- Je sais… Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du en parler… Enfin… Prends soin de toi surtout… J'attends ton coup de fil ! A bientôt.

Shion raccrocha et ferma doucement les yeux. Aïolia, sans le vouloir, venait de le mettre face à une réalité qu'il avait enfermée dans un recoin de sa mémoire. Les deux hommes étaient rentrés au Sanctuaire pour les mêmes raisons : tout comme Shion était passionné d'histoire, le second lui se sentait une âme de médecin et était prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices pour réaliser son rêve. Le travail n'était pas évident, souvent rabaissant, mais ils gagnaient largement de quoi vivre et financer leurs études, donc c'était parfait… Du moins au début… Puis Aïolia avait vu Shion sombrer lentement dans le désarroi, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il avait fallut ce fameux incident, pour qu'il comprenne enfin la situation. Avec une cure, un soutien psychologique adapté et la mort du vieillard, Shion s'était à peine remis de toute cette histoire que Dohko l'avait encore sollicité. Ne pouvant dire non à son ami, l'ex n°1 avait accepté sa proposition malgré les avertissements du médecin. Depuis ce temps, leurs relations s'étaient un peu distendues, et ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de tout ça, jusqu'à ce jour. Le malaise de Shion était-il si apparent que ça ?

Sortant de ses réflexions, le mentor des jumeaux se laissa aller à une courte méditation, histoire de faire le vide dans son esprit. Puis, après avoir pris une bonne douche, il entreprit d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Shaka.

* * *

Au même moment, Mu s'avançait vers le bureau de Dohko. Shiryu l'avait appelé la veille pour lui dire que le patron voulait le rencontrer ce matin à huit heures. Comme d'habitude il était habillé très simplement, mais élégamment. Un costume noir et une chemise mauve qui mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux noués en queue de cheval. Les points rouges qui ornaient son front lui donnaient un côté exotique dont raffolaient ses clients. Un peu comme Shion, Mu était simple mais extrêmement beau. D'une discrétion hors du commun, peu de personnes, à l'exception de Shaka et Shion, le connaissaient réellement. Mais en revanche, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était le digne élève, voire même le fils spirituel de Shion, tant ils avaient de points en commun.

Bien qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. C'était vraiment très rare d'être convoqué dans le bureau du propriétaire, et qui plus est, de si bonne heure. De plus, Dohko Kido avait l'air d'être de très mauvaise humeur ces derniers jours, ce qui ne le rassurait guère. Arrivé devant la porte, il respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte. Une voix ne tarda pas à l'inviter à rentrer.

- Bonjour Dohko, vous aviez demandé à me voir ?

Presque tous les membres du Sanctuaire tutoyaient le patron, mais malgré son ancienneté, il faisait partie de ceux qui le vouvoyaient encore. Dohko quitta son écran des yeux quelques secondes, comme pour voir qui s'adressait à lui.

- Bonjour Mû. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je vous remercie.

- Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi, reprit cordialement le propriétaire en lui montrant le fauteuil en face de lui. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci…

- Bien… Je vais aller droit au but, Mû. Si je t'ai convoqué ici c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'assez important…

- Je m'en doute…

- Les dernières évaluations que j'ai reçues te concernant, sont vraiment… passables !

- Passables ?

- Tu m'as bien compris… Ceci, dans un établissement visant l'excellence comme le notre, est très franchement inadmissible…

- Ca m'étonne beaucoup… Et pourrais-je savoir ce qu'on me reproche exactement ?

- Si tu veux, l'insatisfaction des clients ne vient pas de la forme, mais du fond. Même si ton comportement reste irréprochable, tu es souvent distrait, tu te trompes souvent de nom quand tu t'adresses au client… et pour les contrats spéciaux tu … on dira que tu manques d'entrain.

- A ce point ? fit Mû, qui tombait des nues.

- Pour être franc avec toi, tes dernières missions sont un vrai désastre.

- Je … Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… Je… suis désolé…

- Il est clair que dans ton cas, ce n'est plus une question d'expérience, mais bel et bien de motivation. Aussi je me demande, Mû, as-tu encore envie de faire ce métier ?

- Mais… Bien sûr que oui ! Enfin je veux dire… je veux bien croire que mes dernières missions n'aient pas été géniales…

- Elles ont été catastrophiques tu veux dire…

- …

- Excuse-moi… Continue…

- Mais vous savez que le Sanctuaire est comme une famille pour moi et…

- Là n'est pas le problème Mu. Que tu sois attaché au Sanctuaire pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça je veux bien le croire, mais aujourd'hui la question est de savoir si tu as encore les capacités et la motivation nécessaire pour effectuer ton boulot.

- Bien sur que je les ai…

- Alors prouve-le, parce que je n'accepterai plus très longtemps des évaluations aussi minables.

- Que voulez vous dire par là ?

- Je te donne une dernière chance. Ta mission de demain… J'attends une évaluation plus que positive de ton client…

- Bien je ferais de mon mieux …

- J'espère pour toi que ce sera suffisant, parce que tu sais, je connais beaucoup de jeunes gens qui seraient enchantés de rejoindre le Sanctuaire si jamais une place se libérait… Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- On ne peut être plus clair, en effet…

- Bien… Je compte sur toi alors. Bonne journée

Sur ce, il regarda le jeune homme sortir de la pièce avec un plaisir cruel. Mu s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte et se retourna vers son patron…

- Dohko… Ces évaluations… c'est la seule chose que vous me reprochez ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu penses peut-être que ce n'est pas suffisant ? cracha Dohko

- Je veux bien que mes dernières évaluations aient été "catastrophiques", comme vous le dites. Mais je pense avoir toujours bien fait mon travail auparavant et comment dire… j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre votre réaction.

- Remettrais-tu en cause mes paroles ? demanda le propriétaire, d'un ton menaçant

- Pas du tout… Je dis juste que j'ai toujours fait preuve de sincérité à votre égard, et ce serait vraiment dommage que ce soit à sens unique. Sur ce, à demain… répondit calmement, en s'inclinant légèrement en guise de respect, avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

La dernière phrase fit un choc au propriétaire, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre. Bon, il reconnaissait qu'il avait un peu exagéré avec le coup des évaluations catastrophiques mais ce qui était vrai par contre, c'était que les clients commençaient à émettre des réserves sur les prestations du jeune homme. Donc c'était le moment rêvé pour mettre les points sur les i avec ce jeune prétentieux qui s'amusait à chasser sur son territoire. Depuis que Camus lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle, il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Même s'il n'avait pas de preuves formelles concernant une liaison entre Mu et Shion, il avait bien remarqué que les deux hommes s'étaient énormément rapprochés ces derniers mois et ça lui suffisait largement. Qui savait où cette soi-disant amitié allait les mener ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre de risques. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher cette histoire de prendre des proportions qu'il ne saurait pas gérer par la suite. Il fallait à tout prix les séparer, et tant qu'à faire, il préférait aussi bien que ce soit Mu qui parte. Un hôte, bien que ce soit difficile, était remplaçable ; mais l'amour de sa vie, lui, jamais il ne pourrait le remplacer.

Et puisqu'on parlait du loup, c'est avec un immense plaisir qu'il vit l'objet de ses désirs entrer dans son bureau. Shion était resplendissant, comme toujours, et surtout après cette nuit, c'était une torture de rester de marbre face à lui. Mais comme les Kido excellent dans l'art et la manière de maitriser leurs sentiments, il arbora une expression neutre et salua son ami.

- Bonjour Shion. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il en observant avec amusement, le visage de son ami qui s'empourprait. _A croquer_…pensa-t-il intérieurement.

- Oui… Merci… Shiryu m'a dit que tu voulais me voir…

- Oui, assied-toi… Déjà, comment va Shaka ? demanda-t-il, sachant que cette question viendrait à bout des réticences de son ami.

- Bien…Ça l'air d'aller mieux… répondit Shion avec un air rassuré.

- Tant mieux, tu m'en vois ravi. Vu l'incident qui s'est produit hier, j'ai annulé les missions qu'il avait. Il sera tranquille jusque la fin de la semaine comme ça.

- Merci… C'est très généreux de ta part… fit Shion, étonné par tant de bienveillance.

- Mais je t'en prie… Je sais que tu tiens énormément à lui, et je n'aimerais que ça devienne un autre sujet de discorde entre-nous. N'est ce pas ?

- En effet…

- Bien… Passons aux choses plus délicates, maintenant.

- Je t'écoute… prononça Shion en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mû et toi, êtes-vous amants ?

- Qu… Quoi ? demanda Shion, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Certaines personnes auraient surpris des conversations ou des gestes un peu… particuliers entre vous. Tout ceci m'intrigue beaucoup, je l'avoue. Aussi, aimerais-je avoir ta version des faits.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu as reçu Mu ce matin ?

- Pas exactement… Je me devais de l'alerter sur un tout autre point. Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Répond-moi franchement Shion !

- Enfin Dohko… Tu sais très bien que je … Enfin je reconnais que je suis très proche de Mû mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'amour.

- Donc tu me confirmes qu'il n'y a rien de… sexuel dans votre relation ?

- Bien sûr… Mu est comme un petit frère pour moi… Je…

- Il fut un temps où tu me considérais comme un frère aussi. Mais ça ne nous a pas empêchés de…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose… s'écria Shion en s'empourprant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Dohko en fronçant les sourcils

- Enfin je veux dire… Toi et moi on a été éduqué ensemble. C'était normal que certains liens affectifs se tissent… mais lui, c'est différent… peut être parce qu'on est passé par beaucoup d'étapes difficiles, les choses se sont faites toutes seules. Et je n'ai jamais pensé à lui comme un éventuel amant à la différence de t…

Shion s'arrêta brusquement, conscient qu'il allait un peu trop loin dans la confession.

- Ok, je vois… Mais qu'en est-il de lui ? continua Dohko, satisfait de la tournure que prenait l'entrevue

- Comment ça ?

- Si je l'ai convoqué ce matin, c'est parce que ses dernières évaluations sont en chute. Il est évident, qu'il n'est plus assez motivé pour faire ce métier. Et tout comme ce qui est arrivé à Jacinto, je ne peux exclure le fait qu'il ait un amant ou soit tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Or, d'après les informations que m'a données Hyoga, tu es la seule personne de qui il soit aussi proche…

- Hyoga ? Le responsable de la sécurité ? Tu nous as fait surveiller ? Dohko ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! s'indigna Shion.

- Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie spécialement faire ce genre de choses mais il est de ma responsabilité, pour la réputation de l'établissement, de prévenir les scandales et autres choses de ce genre.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies aussi peu confiance en moi ! fit tristement son ami

- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu m'ignores et que tu m'évites... On est bien plus que des amis mais tu te comportes avec moi comme si j'étais un parfait étranger. Comme ne veux-tu pas que je puisse douter de toi dans des situations pareilles ?

- A qui la faute ? Ces derniers temps tu me regardes de haut, tu te comportes avec moi comme si j'étais un déchet…

- Tu en es sûr ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt comme ça que _toi_ tu te vois ?

Un long silence s'en suivit. Dohko continua.

- Shion, si je n'avais aucune estime pour toi, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de me rejoindre. Alors arrête d'imaginer des choses pareilles !

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? … A propos de Mu….

- Maintenant que la suspicion est installée, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

- Dohko ! Tu ne vas pas … rassure-moi ! implora Shion

- Shion, il ne peut plus rester ici… Tu le sais bien…

- Mais qu'est ce que… Tu sais bien qu'il n'a plus aucune famille… Il ne s'en remettra jamais…

- Je suis désolé … Mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision…

- Non Dohko… S'il te plait… pas ça…, répétait Shion en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Shion…

- Mon dieu… Pourquoi… pourquoi faut-il à chaque fois que tu réagisses toujours aussi durement ? fit le japonais en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Shion écoute-moi ! ordonna fermement le propriétaire.

- …

- J'ai eu Papillon ce matin, il prépare une nouvelle exposition et il aimerait que Mu l'y aide, en tant que modèle et amant. Si ce dernier accepte, on fera un contrat d'exclusivité pour trois ans. C'est le meilleur compromis que j'ai pu trouver… A lui de saisir sa chance et à toi de le lui faire comprendre.

**- **Et où Papillon compte-t-il s'installer, pour réaliser cette exposition ?

- Il ne sait pas encore, il compte pas mal voyager, histoire de puiser dans différentes sources d'inspiration**.**

- Je vois…

- Je pense que c'est une bonne opportunité pour Mu. C'est ce dont il a toujours rêvé, il me semble... Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais l'y encourager…

- Je sais mais c'est juste que… les jumeaux et puis ensuite lui… si aussi Shak…. Enfin… je…

- Je sais… mais je suis là moi, n'est ce pas ? fit le propriétaire en posant une main sur celle de son ami.

Ce touché… Cette main… ces longs doigts fins… Comment résister à cette sensation ? Où trouver la force de repousser cette bouche tentatrice et cette langue avide. Son corps était complètement intoxiqué par ces caresses et les frissons de plaisir le submergeaient à chaque fois que ces doigts effleuraient sa peau. Son corps ne désirait qu'une chose… Mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Pendant tout ce temps, il avait réussit à maitriser ses sentiments et à se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Mais aujourd'hui c'était peine perdue, surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille. La flamme s'était rallumée et brulait intensément, plus forte que jamais. Maintenant qu'il savait quel était l'état d'esprit de son ami, il n'avait qu'à se laisser aller. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'à quel point Dohko le désirait. Le pardonnerait-il toujours s'il découvrait ce qui s'était passé pendant toutes ces années ? Et même s'il le pardonnait, l'aimerait-il toujours ?

Se protéger et passer à coté du bonheur ou alors tout avoir, pour ensuite tout perdre ? Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse à cette question. Aucune des deux issues apparemment ne semblait le satisfaire, mais pourtant il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, avant que qu'il ne soit complètement intoxiqué par le corps de son ami.

Mais comment faire, lorsqu'on était déjà intoxiqué ?

Loin de là, roulé en boule sur son lit, Saga luttait désespérément contre le mal qui le rongeait. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le fait de quitter le Sanctuaire n'avait pas atténué son mal être et son corps tout entier réclamait une chaleur qu'une seule personne était capable de lui donner. Andréas Kouros… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le revoie sinon il allait réellement finir par perdre la tête…

La journée et la nuit passèrent lentement et calmement. Shaka resta au lit toute la soirée et Shion profita de l'absence de Dohko pour avancer sur ses dossiers en retard. Bizarrement, il n'eut aucune nouvelle de Mu. Ses appels demeuraient sans réponse. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Au moins, ils ne risquaient pas d'envenimer la situation comme ça. Qui sait de quoi Dohko serait capable !

Vers 21h, il quitta son bureau et alla prendre un verre au Sanctuary's, histoire de discuter un peu avec Jacinto pour se changer les idées, jeta un coup d'œil à Shaka qui dormait déjà, puis se coucha de bonne heure…

A suivre…

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**_"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" _**

**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire.**

**Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Notes 2 : **Voici la deuxième partie de notre fic. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez et que nous ne vous avons pas fait trop attendre. Merci pour votre fidélité… et vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Lorsque le passé rattrape le présent…**

Samedi 5 Mai, Star Hill, Tokyo…

_Un jour banal, comme un autre... L'air est lourd et les fines gouttelettes de pluie commencent à tomber... Un enfant aux cheveux mauves qui joue sous la pluie. Une odeur agréable, un parfum d'innocence et de terre mouillée. Puis... un bruit... une détonation... Les fines gouttes laissent place à une averse torrentielle qui ravage tout sur son passage. Le petit ange se retrouve vite emporté dans cette mare sans fond__qui tourne au rouge sang. Il a beau crier, pleurer gémir... Les gens qui flottent autour de lui sont déjà plongés dans un silence éternel. Une odeur de cadavre, de peine et de mélancolie... L'enfant décide alors de se résigner à son triste sort. La petite crinière mauve disparaît progressivement dans le lac pourpre. Il fait froid et sombre, la fin est proche... L'enfant baisse ses paupières, il n'a aucun regret... Mais tout à coup, un rayon de soleil le frappe en plein visage, l'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. Des bras s'enroulent autour le lui et un sourire chaleureux lui donnent le courage de se relever... Si l'eau lui arrive maintenant au niveau des genoux, tant il a grandit, elle n'a pas perdu sa couleur écarlate. L'odeur de la mort et toujours là, mais elle est moins forte... celle de l'amour l'atténue. Guidé par son cœur impatient, le beau jeune homme suit aveuglement la lumière. Il pense à ces bras, à ces yeux tendres qui l'encouragent, ce corps contre lequel il aimerait se blottir pour l'éternité. Ne plus souffrir, ne plus rester seul, vivre réellement... _

_Mais le bonheur est de courte durée... La lumière disparaît progressivement, les ténèbres apparaissent, les yeux tendres deviennent malins, les belles dents blanches se transforment en crocs, les ongles deviennent des griffes, et la main caressante lui ouvre brusquement la poitrine. Encore une trahison... Notre homme aux cheveux mauves regarde tristement son bourreau s'en aller, et porte la main au trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il peut déjà entendre, au rythme des battements accélérés de son cœur, le son de l'eau écarlate..._

Mu ouvrit brusquement les yeux et portant la main à sa poitrine. Un regard autour lui fit comprendre que la mare de sang dans laquelle il baignait n'était plus. Au lieu de cela, il était couché dans sa chambre... ses appartements pour être un peu plus précis, parce que les quelques centaines de mètres carrés qui lui servaient de pièce étaient plus comparable à une suite qu'une chambre. Sur ce plan, la famille Kido s'efforçait, depuis des années de procurer à ses hôtes une qualité de vie irréprochable. Dès leur entrée au sanctuaire, ils baignaient dans une atmosphère de luxe et d'opulence telle, qu'ils finissaient par y prendre gout et s'y habituer, au point de ne plus vouloir quitter cet endroit, malgré la difficulté de leur métier.

_- Encore un cauchemar_, pensa-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il ferma les yeux et de fines larmes de rage s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermés. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait déjà traversé l'enfer, il avait perdu tout ce qu'il aimait et tout ce qu'il possédait... Et maintenant qu'il pensait enfin gouter au bonheur mérité, voici que le sort s'acharnait encore sur lui. Car il n'avait pas besoin de Dohko pour savoir qu'il n'était pas ultra-motivé en ce moment. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné, c'est que cela affecterait autant les évaluations et donc, susciterait les soupçons quelque peu discutables de son patron.

Après avoir reprit son calme, le jeune homme se glissa lentement hors de l'immense lit en bois massif et se dirigea vers les énormes rideaux de velours bleu. Ces derniers repoussés, Mu se laissa baigner dans la lumière couleur or que le soleil semblait lui avoir livré personnellement. Le japonais se sentit apaisé. C'est fou comme le moindre rayon de soleil réussissait à chasser temporairement, mais à chasser quand même, tous ces horribles souvenirs enfouis au fond de lui.

Cette seule pensée suffit à lui glacer le sang et un long frisson d'angoisse le parcourut de haut en bas. Son cœur s'accéléra à nouveau et une sorte de vertige le fit vaciller... Sa vision se troubla et autour de lui, le décor familier s'évanouissait progressivement pour laisser place à une scène plus macabre. Une mare de sang, un enfant au centre, pleurant en tenant dans ses bras un cadavre... la vue de cette scène était insupportable, tout autant que les pleurs et les cris... Puis, plus rien, le noir total, juste une voix...

- Mu?

- …

- Mu, tu m'entends ?

Lorsque le jeune homme revint à lui, la vision avait disparut. Il était de nouveau dans ses appartements, plus exactement dans sa salle de bain, assis à même le fond de la baignoire. Son visage et ses cheveux étaient mouillés, comme si quelqu'un lui avait passé de l'eau sur la tête. Son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal comme s'il s'était cogné contre quelque chose. Il se frotta légèrement les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis passa sa main sur son visage en signe de lassitude.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda une voix familière.

- Ça va aller... merci... prononça-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Cependant, un violent mal de tête le cloua sur place. La douleur fut brutale et tellement forte qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'attraper la tête à l'aide de ses deux mains.

- Tu devrais éviter de bouger. Tu as du te cogner la tête pendant de ta chute. Prends ça, ça devrais te soulager, fit son interlocuteur en lui tendant un verre.

Le jeune homme avala la mixture en faisant une grimace

- Merci... répondit-il simplement, en fermant les yeux. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, Shion ? lui demanda dit-il sèchement, se rendant soudain compte de la présence de son ami.

- Comme je n'arrivais pas à t'avoir au téléphone, je suis venu pour te parler de certaines modifications concernant ton contrat.

- Des modifications ?

- En effet, Papillon demande à ce que tu le rejoignes à cinq heures, cet après midi, au Cerulean Tower.

- Celui de Shibuya ? À cinq heures ?

- Oui… j'ai moi-même été un peu surpris vu que généralement les contrats démarrent à sept heures… Mais il a insisté pour te voir avant.

- Concernant le programme alors ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique : dîner au restaurant et ensuite…

- Oui je vois… merci, reprit Mu avec un soupir de lassitude.

- Mu, tu es vraiment pâle… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Ecoute je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais cette mission est vraiment importante tu sais...

- Je sais…

- Bien… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi…

- Merci, tu en as assez fait comme ça ! cracha sans le vouloir le jeune homme, d'un ton haineux.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda Shion, surpris de sentir tant d'animosité. On croirait voir Camus !

- Laisse tomber…

- Enfin Mu qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu me reproches au juste ?

- Ce que je te reproche ?

- Oui, ce que tu me reproches ! Je commence à en avoir assez que tu m'évites ou que tu m'ignores. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le-moi franchement, mais pour l'amour du ciel arrête de te comporter comme ça ! Si tu veux tout savoir, Dohko ne m'a jamais parlé de cette histoire d'évaluation, j'ignorais tout de ses intentions ! Comment voulais-tu que je te prévienne ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Shion…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me crois pas ? Est ce que j'ai déjà eu à te mentir par le passé ?

- Le vrai problème ne se situe pas là, tu le sais très bien !

- Et il se situe où alors ?

- Tu t'es servi de moi, n'est ce pas ?

- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Dohko et toi êtes amants n'est ce pas ?

- Mu ! s'écria Shion, surpris.

- Tu savais très bien comment il allait finir par réagir, tu savais très bien à quel point ce boulot était important pour moi...

- Mu !

- Malgré cela tu n'as pas hésité à attiser sa jalousie, en t'affichant avec moi et en le laissant soupçonner une relation entre nous...

- Qui t'as raconté une chose pareille ?

- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais sincère avec moi, que j'étais comme un frère pour toi... Mais tout ceci n'était que mensonge, n'est ce pas ?

- Mu... comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- J'ai été bien stupide de croire tout ça... Encore une fois, la main tendue s'est transformée en poignard ! continua le jeune homme avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- Mu, je ne sais pas qui t'as raconté tout ça mais je te jure que…

- Assez... Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, je ne t'en veux pas, Shion. Après tout, c'est moi qui me suis délibérément laissé aveugler par ces douces illusions. Je ne t'en veux pas, ni à Dohko d'ailleurs. Mais une chose est sûre. Je ne veux plus de ton amitié... je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, en dehors du travail bien sûr...

- Je... Mais...?

Shion encaissait les paroles sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

- Maintenant, sors d'ici…

- Mu…

- Je t'en prie... Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont... Va t'en... prononça douloureusement le jeune homme.

Mu avait pris sa tête dans ses bras et faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas pleurer devant son ami. Shion de son côté serrait les poings de douleur, hésitant entre partir ou prendre le dans ses bras pour le consoler. Après quelques secondes, Mu entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer doucement. Aussitôt, il se laissa tomber sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine et cacha de ses mains son visage baigné de larmes. Des larmes amères, des larmes exprimant la douleur et la solitude. Pourquoi est ce que tous ceux qu'il aimait finissaient par le trahir ? Etait-il aussi transparent ? Ses parents n'avaient pas hésité à se suicider, le laissant ainsi seul au monde, alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. L'image du corps de son père, inanimé, gisant sur son bureau l'avait hanté pendant des années. Puis sa mère, gisant en chemise de nuit sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Désespérée, la pauvre femme avait choisit de rejoindre son mari, en ingurgitant une dose mortel de médicaments. Et puis après... une deuxième trahison, la plus dangereuse de toute, celle qui l'avait poussé, jeté dans ces sentiers tortueux... Et maintenant... Shion... Ses larmes redoublèrent. Pourquoi ? Combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir supporter cette vie morne et sans intérêt ? Combien de temps il allait encore supporter cette douleur vive, cette maladie incurable qui le rongeait sans cesse de l'intérieur ? Embués de larmes, ses yeux quittèrent progressivement le carrelage bleu foncé de la salle de bain pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité la plus profonde.

Lorsque la porte se referma lentement derrière lui, Shion ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Il avait le cœur tellement gros, qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Même s'il savait que la colère et la déception avait endurci les paroles de Mu, il ne pouvait renier sa part de responsabilités dans l'histoire. En effet, il se doutait bien que Dohko jalouserait sa relation avec Mu, qui était bien plus claire et bien plus franche que celle que les deux dirigeants du sanctuaire avaient. Par contre, il ne se serait jamais douté que le propriétaire irait jusqu'à se séparer d'un hôte aussi compétent que Mu. Ses prestations étaient discutables depuis quelques semaines, mais rien de bien alarmant. Surtout quand on savait à quel point Mu était perturbé.

Ce dernier ne se plaignait jamais mais Shion, ainsi que Shaka d'ailleurs, avaient remarqué que son rayonnement s'estompait de jour en jour, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. En effet, tout ce que Shion savait de Mu, c'est qu'il avait été adopté à l'âge de dix ans et qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale dès dix-huit ans. Il avait peu de contacts avec ses parents adoptifs, même si ces derniers étaient les uniques bénéficiaires de son assurance-vie. Il n'en savait pas plus et n'avait jamais voulut embêter son ami avec des questions embarrassantes et indiscrètes. Cependant, la scène qu'il venait de vivre l'avait assuré d'une chose, c'était que les blessures de Mu étaient beaucoup plus profondes que les siennes ou même celle de Shaka. Garder toute cette peine au fond de soi, en étant incapable de la partager, pendant tout ce temps… Il ne pourrait jamais imaginer la torture que son ami pouvait vivre en ce moment.

- Shion ?

- …

- Shion ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ca ne va pas ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le mentor des jumeaux renoua avec la réalité. Il était assis à son bureau, regardant sans voir l'écran en face de lui, qui avait finit par se mettre en veille. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et les larmes contenues jusque là dans ses yeux menaçaient de tomber à tout instant. Inspirant un grand coup, il leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur, prit une mine enjouée et esquissa un petit sourire forcé.

- Dohko ! Excuse-moi Dohko, j'étais un peu distrait. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Qu'est s'est-il passé?

- Comment?

- Ton visage... Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi triste depuis la mort de..., s'interrompit brusquement le propriétaire.

- La mort de ma mère, tu voulais dire ? demanda Shion, d'un air lointain

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ce genre de souvenir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tout ça c'est du passé maintenant, n'est ce pas? répondit Shion avec un sourire triste.

- Enfin… Tu sais que je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça…

- ... alors arrête de jouer au pyromane, puis au pompier ! rétorqua Shion en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Peu importe à quel point tu dois faire souffrir les autres pour arriver à tes fins, n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

- …

- Même si… tu n'avais pas besoin de faire les choses aussi brutalement.

- Peut-être... Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Mu n'est pas fait pour rester au Sanctuaire... Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! répliqua Dohko, avec un sourire cruel.

- Dohko, tu...

Un long baiser passionné coupa la parole à notre homme qui, surpris, devient rouge comme une tomate. Content d'avoir ainsi évité une dispute, le propriétaire en profita pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son ami.

- Et lorsque tu sauras réellement qui est Papillon, tu comprendras que je ne le fais pas souffrir pour arriver seulement à _mes_ fins.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin... Garde ton portable près de toi surtout... Ca peut toujours aider... un ami perturbé !

Le propriétaire sortit de la pièce, laissant son ami dans la confusion la plus totale. Qu'est ce que Dohko pouvait bien avoir encore en tête ?

Il était plus de deux heures lorsque Mu revint à lui. A défaut de pouvoir en parler, pleurer faisait toujours beaucoup de bien et il se sentait un peu mieux. Après une bonne douche, il passa quelques minutes devant la glace à faire disparaitre les cernes et signes de fatigue qui s'étaient installés sur son beau visage. Ceci fait, il démêla ses longs cheveux et les noua à l'aide d'un lien de cuir, enfila un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un polo col V en coton signé Versace. Une touche de parfum, un blouson en cuir noir, des lunettes de soleil et il était enfin prêt pour sa mission.

Au lieu de se diriger vers le Hall où Geki l'attendait certainement, il descendit jusqu'au cinquième sous-sol du Star Hill, où était garée une superbe Nissan GT-R gris métallisé. Il croisa par hasard Camus, qui venait de rentrer. Comme d'habitude les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Mais Mu ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'aristocrate, d'ordinaire si distant, l'aborde :

- Une mission ?

- Oui… au Cerulean Tower …

- Avec qui ? Un habitué ?

- Non, pas pour moi en tout cas. Papillon, à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu le connais ?

- Pas du tout... Mais enfin... fais de ton mieux !

- Merci, à demain.

- A demain.

Le Français continua à observer discrètement le Japonais qui s'éloignait et ce n'est que lorsque le ronflement du moteur de la voiture de sport s'évanouit, que Camus se dirigea enfin vers l'ascenseur. Il restait tout à fait calme, mais son sourcil levé témoignait de son mécontentement. Mais qu'est ce qui avait prit à Dohko de jouer un tour pareil à Mu ? Comme d'habitude, il était forcé de constater que les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'avait calculé. En effet, bien que ce soit lui qui ait livré ces informations au propriétaire, il espérait que ce serait Shion qui ferait les frais de la colère de Dohko. Alors que de ce que Hyoga lui avait expliqué, le patron semblait plutôt avoir une dent contre le jeune Japonais qui n'y était absolument pour rien dans tous ces bras de fer. Camus était sincèrement désolé que ce soit Mu, un garçon charmant qu'il appréciait beaucoup quoi qu'on puisse dire, qui doive quitter le sanctuaire. Et ce petit incident, loin de le calmer, avait exacerbé sa haine pour Shion. Il ne rêvait plus que du moment où il allait l'évincer, l'aplatir, l'étriper... Ce fut sur ces pensées noires qu'il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Plus tard, Hôtel Cerulean Tower, Shibuya

Mu avait à peine laissé ses clefs au voiturier, qu'un groom le conduisit dans la salle réservée aux invités.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? lui demanda une ravissante et agréable hôtesse.

- Mon nom est Mu Jampa et j'ai rendez-vous avec un de vos clients, Papillon.

A l'évocation de ce nom, la jeune dame rosit de plaisir et reprit avec une voix sensuelle.

- Exact, nous avons été prévenus ce matin. Vous êtes du Sanctuaire n'est ce pas ?

- En effet…

- Si vous voulez-vous bien vous asseoir quelques instant, je préviens monsieur Papillon de votre arrivée.

- Je vous remercie…

- Mais je vous en prie... Souhaiteriez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

- Bien, je reviens dans quelques instants...

La jeune dame le quitta, le sourire aux lèvres. Sans le vouloir, Mu avait toujours fait beaucoup d'effet, que ce soit aux hommes comme aux femmes. La réaction de la jeune femme ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, bien au contraire. Il appréciait réellement la compagnie de gens joviaux et spontanés, peu importe le sexe. Un sourire était similaire à un rayon de soleil pour lui et il ne demandait qu'à être éblouit par ses partenaires. Il patienta donc calmement, jusqu'au retour de la jeune femme, toujours tout sourire.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous guider vers la suite de Mr Papillon.

- Je vous suis…

Quelques instants plus tard et quelques étages plus haut, le trente et unième pour être plus précis, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la suite.

- Nous voici devant la suite de Mr Papillon. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... fit-elle poliment, en s'apprêtant à prendre congé.

- Merci pour tout... lui répondit le japonais, avec un gracieux sourire, accompagné d'un généreux pourboire.

L'hôtesse le gratifia de son plus beau sourire, puis disparut dans l'ascenseur. Inspirant un grand coup, il frappa à la porte et prépara mentalement le sourire, puis le discours qu'il allait devoir faire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une silhouette...

- Bonjour Mu, ça faisait un moment, n'est ce pas ?

Cette voix... ce visage... ces yeux... Comment aurait-il pu les oublier ? Surpris et troublé, il effectua spontanément un mouvement de recul. Cependant, le sourcil dressé du client le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Reprenant ses esprits et s'inclinant respectueusement, il se présenta selon les règles du sanctuaire :

Ravi de faire votre connaissance Mr Papillon. Mu Jampa, du Sanctuaire, pour vous servir. A partir d'aujourd'hui et pour tous les contrats négociés avec mon agence, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous procurer la compagnie dont vous avez besoin. Autrement dit, vos désirs sont des ordres.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi tu sais. A propos de désirs, si tu commençais par m'appeler par mon prénom, ça me brise le cœur de t'entendre m'appeler Mr Papillon.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais mes supérieurs ne m'ont pas donné cette information.

Le jeune homme, un Américain vraisemblablement, perdu un instant son beau sourire. Ses yeux tremblèrent légèrement, puis il se contenta de rajouter, en soupirant.

- Bien... Je me doutais que tu réagirais de cette manière, de toute façon. Ne reste pas là, entre...

Luttant contre une irrésistible envie de disparaître le plus loin possible, le Japonais serra les poings et suivit néanmoins, à l'intérieur de la pièce, la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie d'être en ce moment. Il eut même un mouvement de répulsion lorsque son client voulut l'aider à ôter son blouson.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi... Je peux le faire tout seul, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire amer, fuyant désespérément ces yeux séducteurs, qui étaient pour lui l'incarnation même de la malice.

L'autre homme laissa échapper un deuxième soupir puis se dirigea vers le minibar

- Je t'offre quelque chose... Laisse-moi deviner, un martini sec ? demanda t-il en saisissant la bouteille.

- Non merci... Je ne bois plus de martini... De l'eau plate fera l'affaire.

Papillon jeta encore un regard triste à Mu, puis redéposa doucement la bouteille.

- Va pour deux verres d'eau alors. Assieds-toi donc… reprit-il en montrant le salon en cuir à son hôte.

- Merci...

Prenant le verre d'eau que papillon lui tendait, le Japonais s'installa, non sans gêne, sur un des divans de cuir noir. Il fut tout naturellement rejoint par son client qui le fixait d'un regard scrutateur. Ignorant cet état de fait, Mu restait silencieux et regardait, sans réellement voir le vase, situé sur la table en verre, en face de lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le cuir noir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son client caresser doucement ces longs cheveux mauves.

- Ils sont devenus très longs... toujours aussi beaux... tout comme toi... murmura doucement Papillon à son oreille droite. Tu es bien la seule personne qui soit capable de séduire tout en gardant un tel masque de douleur...

Ça en était trop pour Mu. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années, mais comment cet homme faisait-il pour lire aussi parfaitement en lui ? Fallait qu'il s'en aille, et vite, avant que les choses n'empirent. Au diable Shion, Dohko et le Sanctuaire ! Plutôt mourir que de subir une humiliation pareille... Il repoussa brutalement la main de son client et se leva brusquement :

- Mu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit, je m'en vais !

- Attends Mu, tu ne peux pas faire ça… Le contrat vient à peine de commencer…

- J'expliquerai à mes supérieurs que j'étais incapable de d'assurer mon service. Tu seras remboursé, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Parce que tu penses que c'est l'argent qui m'intéresse ? Ca fait un an que je te cherche Mu, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tu crois que je vais te laisser d'en aller comme ça ?

- Ah oui ? Et dis-moi, à quoi tu pensais au juste quand tu as contacté le Sanctuaire ? Que j'allais venir là, que j'allais gentiment écarter les jambes et me prêter à tous tes caprices comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé !

- Mais alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te comportais comme si ?

- Je vois qu'on arrivera à rien de cette manière. Bien, si tu me disais une bonne fois pour toutes, ce tu as sur le cœur, qu'on en finisse ? Peut-être qu'après on pourra discuter plus sereinement !

- Ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Discuter sereinement ? Tu te moques de moi, Myu ! Tu oses me demander une chose pareille alors que dans toute cette histoire tu t'es moqué du début à la fin de ce que je pouvais ressentir ! Pendant des mois, tu m'as fait croire que j'étais beau, tu m'aimais, que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi, que tu avais besoin de moi...

- ….

- Comme un idiot j'ai cru à ces paroles ensorcelantes, à cette musique que toi seul était capable de me faire écouter. Mais tout ceci n'était que mensonge, n'est pas ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

- Parce que tu n'as pas hésité à me laisser tomber à la première occasion venue… Avec une belle excuse bien sûr… beaucoup de tact même…

- Tu appelles ça la première occasion venue? Est ce que tu sais combien de temps j'ai hésité avant de prendre cette décision, combien de temps j'ai regretté de l'avoir prise ?

- Et alors, c'est du passé maintenant…

- Non ! Pour moi ce n'est pas du passé. Pendant cinq ans j'ai souffert de cette séparation, au point de négliger complètement mon travail, ma santé et ma famille. J'étais fou de douleur parce que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi. C'est toi qui es partit sans te retourner Mu, c'est toi qui a coupé les ponts...

- Et comment tu voulais que je réagisse ? Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Je me rappelle encore de tes mots, du son de ta voix comme si ça datait d'hier... Et maintenant tu reviens pour...

- Pour...?

- Ca m'est égal de toute façon, ce ne sont plus mes affaires !

- Tu plaisantes, tu penses que j'ai fait tout ce déplacement pour rien ? Que tu le veuilles ou pas tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Et même s'il faut que je te séquestre, que je te ligote, même que je te casse un bras ou une jambe, tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre avant que j'ai terminé.

Essaie un peu pour voir... Je n'ai plus vingt ans Myu, je ne suis plus aussi malléable et aussi faible qu'avant. Je ne veux plus te voir, encore moins t'écouter. Et je vais maintenant rentrer chez moi, que ça te plaise ou non ! menaça Mu.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant face à face, à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée et se fixaient d'un regard déterminé. Tout ça était mal embarqué et risquait de mal se terminer lorsque... des bruits de sanglots parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Non loin d'eux, un enfant de quatre ans environ observait silencieusement la scène, prêt à fondre en larmes. Papillon se radoucit presqu'instantanément.

- Ne pleure pas Kiki... Ce n'est rien. Papa était juste un peu énervé mais c'est fini... expliqua-t-il en souriant, pour rassurer l'enfant qui semblait vraiment effrayé.

Mu regarda sévèrement le petit être. Cet enfant, serait-ce alors... Cette pensée ne fit que l'irriter davantage.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir causé cette situation. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… reprit-il calmement en faisant un pas vers la sortie

- Mu... Attends ! s'écria désespérément Papillon en se forçant à ne pas hausser la voix.

Mais le Japonais semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter. L'Américain, désespéré, leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fois c'était bel et bien terminé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Cependant... le bout de chou s'échappa des bras de son père pour s'agripper à la jambe de l'hôte. Mu ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers le petit rouquin. Son regard sévère et dur se mua rapidement au contact des yeux larmoyants de l'enfant. Paralysé et impuissant, il s'abaissa doucement, histoire de se mettre à peu près à la hauteur du petit être :

- M..., prononça l'enfant en le fixant de ses grands yeux, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme...

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Ma...? continua l'enfant en touchant son visage, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel.

Surpris et décontenancé, le japonais était incapable de bouger

- Ma... man ! cria l'enfant, en se jetant à son cou et en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Mais... commença le Japonais, qui eut du mal à terminer sa phrase.

Il leva alors la tête vers Myu, histoire de comprendre ce qui se passait. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier détourna péniblement les yeux... Quelqu'un allait-il finir par lui expliquer ce qui se passait ?

- Ne... pars... plus... Reste... avec... moi...s'il ... te ... plait ma...man... sanglotait l'enfant. Je... te ... promets... je ... serais... sage... Mais...ne... ne... me... laisse... plus...

La boule qu'il avait au niveau de la gorge, de même que le diablotin qui se serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces empêchaient vraiment notre hôte de respirer. Ces cris, cette douleur, ce besoin flagrant d'amour... tant d'émotions qui se dégageaient de ce corps minuscule. Plus qu'il ne pouvait lui-même le supporter. Les visages et les bruits disparurent... Ce silence... une fois de plus... le submergea.

Cette lumière, chaude et pure, qui le gavait, l'éblouissait de ses rayons couleur or. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Le paradis ?

- Mu…

- …

- Mu ça va ?

Peu à peu ses yeux décryptèrent les masses qui l'entouraient. Oui... il se rappelait maintenant...

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, je voulais juste… s'excusa le client en s'asseyant sur une chaise, près de Mu

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Tiens, bois ça, ça va te faire du bien... dit-il en tenant une tasse de thé.

- Merci... fit Mu en essayant de se redresser, lorsqu'il ressentit quelque chose sur son bras. La tête d'un petit ange, dont le sommeil apparemment paisible, s'entrecoupait de hoquets et de reniflement.

Délicatement, il installa le petit dans une position confortable, tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, puis se redressant, il se retourna vers son client.

- On dirait qu'il pleure même dans son sommeil ? dit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé un tel spectacle... Excuse-moi, répondit Papillon en lui rendant son sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave ? Mais ... pourquoi ?

- Sa mère est morte l'année dernière, dans un accident de voiture. Pour lui, elle a disparut du jour au lendemain. J'ai beau lui expliquer qu'elle ne reviendra plus, il est trop jeune pour comprendre... Ton visage, tes longs cheveux mauves... Il a certainement dû être capturé par cette charmante illusion…

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne le sois pas... Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien n'est pas ?

- Bien sûr…

Papillon sourit tristement et Mu baissa la tête.

- Ca va mieux ? Tu peux marcher maintenant ? lui demanda gentiment son client.

- Oui... merci..., répondit Mu en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table de chevet.

- Viens avec moi... fit Papillon en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Mu, le suivant, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer à la dérobée ce corps parfait. On aurait dit que Myu avait encore gagné en sex-appeal pendant ces quatre ans. Le yukata (2) bleu qu'il portait soulignait bien la largueur de son dos et dévoilait plus que de raison son torse et ses jambes musclées. Ses cheveux courts et roux retombaient négligemment jusqu'au niveau de son cou et tout comme Mu, son beau visage était voilé par la tristesse. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés étincelants, flamboyant et brillants de vie...

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés au salon, il montra un siège à Mu qui se dépêcha de s'asseoir, sentant ses jambes se dérober. Pourquoi fallait-il que son corps le trahisse autant ? C'était bel et bien fini avec Myu. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec cet homme, mais pourquoi il sentait une lueur grandir progressivement dans son pauvre cœur torturé ?

Un coup de téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il aimait toujours entendre cette voix douce et suave. Même après toutes ces années passées hors du Japon, Myu semblait ne pas avoir oublié sa langue paternelle. Il utilisait fort habilement toutes les tournures et expressions japonaises. C'était un vrai régal de l'écouter, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Une fois le combiné raccroché, l'Américain se laissa aller dans un divan en poussant un long soupir.

- Des ennuis? Demanda Mu avec un petit sourire...

- La baby-sitter... Elle a un empêchement et ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui...

- Il n'est pas possible de la faire remplacer ? Tu devrais passer un coup de fil à la réception, ils devraient pouvoir trouver une solution…

- Laisse tomber !! De toute façon, telles que les choses sont parties, je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à sortir ! Tant pis pour le spectacle de Bunraku ! (1) Mais enfin, je ne te retiendrais pas très longtemps Mu, tu peux rentrer chez toi à présent.

Mu ne sut pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se remit à saigner...

- Bien… je vois…

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'expliquerais la situation à tes supérieurs... Ils comprendront certainement. Après tout, un hôte comme toi a bien mieux à faire que de tenir compagnie à un ex-amant détesté et à un petit garçon de quatre ans en manque d'amour maternel.

- Myu !

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis. Tu as raison. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, je n'ai pas le droit de débarquer ainsi et de te demander de …

- …. De me demander de ?

- Laisse tomber, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non? Non, pas du tout ! Mais j'ai été idiot d'avoir pu penser que tu aurais pu accepter… J'ai voulu croire que tu aurais pu me pardonner, et qu'on aurait pu recommencer à …

- Recommencer à…? Demanda Mu, impatient.

- Tu as devenu tellement beau, tu es tellement… Qu'est-ce qu'une lumière comme toi viendrait faire dans ma vie ? Tu mérites tellement mieux… tu as toujours mérité mieux de toute façon…

- Myu !

- J'ai détesté ma vie à partir du moment où je t'ai quitté. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, je ne voyais que toi, au point de négliger tout ce qui était autour de moi. Ma vie de couple a en tout et pour tout duré trois mois. Je connais à peine mon fils alors que ça fait quatre ans qu'il est né et le pire…

- …

- … le pire c'est que je n'ai pas touché à un bloc de pierre depuis notre séparation…

- Quoi ? ! Mais ... Tu étais si passionné !

- Faut croire que ma source d'inspiration s'est tarie, depuis que j'ai trahi ma muse... Mais enfin... Je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps. Même si nos retrouvailles ne se sont pas passées comme je l'espérais, je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir revu...

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question... Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? insista Mu.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine…

- Et moi je veux savoir !

- Très bien… Dans ce cas, je ne te le dirais que si tu effectues le contrat jusqu'à son terme, comme convenu.

- Tu te moques de moi ? A quoi tu joues au juste ?

- Détrompe-toi Mu : je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. C'est juste que, peut-être que si je sens moins de haine dans ton regard, je me sentirais plus en confiance pour me confier à toi.

- Te confier ?

- Oui... C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi et... si j'ai fait tout ce voyage jusqu'ici, c'est parce que je pense que tu es le seul à...

- Maman… Maman ! cria une petite voix.

- Hum… Mu, il faudra que tu lui expliques que tu n'es pas sa mère…

- Pourquoi moi ? C'est toi son père je te signale, c'est à toi de lui expliquer ce genre de choses.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Cet enfant est tellement têtu que j'aurais beau lui expliquer cent fois, il n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête. Mais enfin si ça t'amuse de te faire appeler maman…

- Myu !

- Plus sérieusement, si tu veux t'en aller c'est maintenant. Parce qu'une fois qu'il t'aura vu, tu ne pourras plus quitter cette pièce.

- …

- C'est ta réponse ?

- Je n'avais rien de prévu de toute façon. Et faut bien que quelqu'un explique à ce pauvre Kiki que je ne suis pas sa mère.

- Je te laisse t'en occuper alors. Je vais commander le dîner.

- Ok !

- Merci…

- …

- De me donner une autre chance...

Mu ne répondit pas à cette remarque et fixa tendrement le petit garçon qui essayait de grimper sur ses genoux. N'était-il pas en train de jouer avec le feu ? Peut-être, mais parfois il se sentait si las... las de se battre contre cet ennemi invisible et imprévisible. Se laisser aller et se laisser bercer par la douce mélodie de l'amour et de l'insouciance ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se le permettre après tout ? Juste pour une soirée...

Plus tard… 

Il était un peu plus de vingt-et-une heure lorsque Mu sortit à pas de loup enfin de la chambre du petit Kira. Il avait presqu'oublié à quel point c'était difficile de mettre au lit un enfant de cet âge. Déjà qu'il avait fallut user de tous les moyens possibles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir dans la chambre des parents. Oui... parents parce que sur ce plan aussi, Mu avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à lui expliquer qu'il était un homme donc il ne pouvait pas être sa maman. Mais le petit refusait cette explication. Pour lui, Mu avait embrassé son papa, se disputait avec son papa, et allait certainement dormir sur le lit du même papa. De ce fait, Mu ne pouvait qu'une maman, sinon que pouvait-il bien être d'autre ? Fatigué et sentant un bout de migraine pointer suite à ces réflexions métaphysiques sur la famille, notre hôte jeta l'éponge en ressortant le fameux _"c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !"_ Mais là où il triompha vraiment, c'est quand il joua en solo une représentation du "Petit chaperon rouge", en jouant parfaitement tous les rôles, sous les yeux ébahis et les applaudissements incessants du petit ange qui s'endormit avec le sourire cette fois. Il gagna alors simultanément, pour cette performance exceptionnelle le titre de _"Oncle Mu",_ un _"Je t'aime très fort"_ et un bisou.

Ces récompenses lui redonnèrent des forces pour un autre combat contre la bombe sexuelle Papillon. Sculpteur réputé, donc excellant dans le maniement de ses mains et bourreau des cœurs à temps perdu. Pour Mu, cet homme n'était autre de ceux qu'on appelait les terroristes : ils débarquaient dans votre vie un beau matin, étaient prêt à aller très loin pour vous avoir, prenaient votre cœur en otage, et une fois qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient s'évanouissaient dans la nature. Sans vous rentre l'otage bien sûr, sinon ce serait trop beau . Mais enfin…maintenant que le petit était couché, ils avaient enfin pouvoir avoir une conversation sérieuse.

Mais lorsqu'il se rendit dans le salon, le spectacle qu'il vit le désarma complètement. Mu, se tenant debout en face de la baie vitrée ouverte, fixait tristement le ciel étoilé. La douleur, la solitude et le sentiment de lassitude qui se dégageaient de lui étaient tellement forts, que Mu en eut la chair de poule. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait mal jugé cet homme ? Et s'il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir de toute cette situation ?

Lorsque Myu se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce, sa mine changea radicalement il demanda avec un petit sourire et d'un ton enjoué à Mu :

- Il dort déjà ?

- Oui… répondit doucement Mu, mal à l'aise.

- Tu as bien de la chance ! Quand il est avec moi, je dois lui faire toutes les promesses possibles et inimaginables pour qu'il dorme. Continua l'américain en se dirigeant vers un divan.

- Il doit avoir certainement peur…

- De quoi ?

- Que tu t'en ailles aussi… comme sa mère… répondit Mu, qui sentait son cœur s'étouffer…

L'américain ne répondit rien et se contenta de plonger les lèvres dans sa coupe de champagne. Il resta pensif quelques secondes, puis se contenta de rajouter péniblement :

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je trahirais ceux qui m'aiment…

A ces mots, Mu se précipita près de lui en le fixant dans les yeux…

- Myu… Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner, n'est ce pas ? Réponds moi, tu ne vas pas… demanda-t-il fébrilement, sans se rendre compte qu'il tirait tellement fort sur la manche de son ami, qu'il risquait de la déchirer.

- Je ne peux pas le garder avec moi, tu le sais bien. Je le rendrais plus malheureux qu'autre chose…

- Mais… mais tu es son père… Et puis, il s'est à peine remis de la mort de sa mère… Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner maintenant. C'est… c'est trop cruel !! murmura Mu qui était plus que désemparé. Il avait comme l'impression de revivre ces moments douloureux qui avaient entaché son existence.

- Mu … ne le prend pas ainsi…

- Mais … mais pourquoi ? Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Il est plus qu'évident que cet enfant t'adore… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi t'amuses-tu toujours à blesser ceux qui t'aiment ! Pourquoi… ? Tu le détestes à ce point ?

- Mu arrête… Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir… Je ne déteste pas Kiki, bien au contraire, je souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui… Et je suis certain qu'il sera bien mieux avec ses grands parents qu'avec moi. Et puis il est jeune et … Mu qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sans que l'hôte s'en rende compte, de fines larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il savait bien que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, que c'était Myu le père de Kiki, qu'il avait certainement ses raisons et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler… Mais pour avoir vécu une situation dans ce genre dans son enfance, où ses parents avaient agit sans tenir compte de ses sentiments ; et pour en avoir souffert cruellement jusque là et pendant toute sa vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour Kiki. Myu devait être trop submergé par sa propre tristesse, pour ne pas voir celle du petit être en détresse qui ne demandait rien de plus qu'à être aimé… ne plus être transparent. Il l'avait senti dans les yeux de l'enfant, dès leur première rencontre, un besoin d'amour tellement fort qu'il n'avait pu le supporter lui-même. Il n'y avait rien de plus terrible dans la vie que de ne pouvoir exprimer ce qu'on ressent au plus profond de soi ; et il était bien placé pour le savoir…

- Mu s'il te plait… arrête… tu sais que je déteste te voir pleurer… déclara Papillon en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu as raison… Ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout… Si tu veux qu'on couche ensemble, on ne devrait pas perdre plus de temps, tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis un hôte après tout et je ferais de mon mieux pour te donner du plaisir… s'écria le japonais froidement.

- Mu... je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas pour ça que je t'avais fait venir…

- Alors dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… dit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

- Tu vas encore me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre et partir sans te retourner ? demanda l'artiste en lui prenant le bras.

- …

- Tu penses que ce sont des décisions faciles à prendre ! Tu penses que je ne souffre pas aussi de toute cette situation ?

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais alors ? Tu penses peut-être qu'il faut en rajouter après tous les moments difficiles que vous avez vécus ?

- Je… je pense juste qu'il sera plus heureux comme ça !

- Tu penses… c'est bien ce que je dis ! Mais t'ais-tu déjà demandé ce que lui pouvait ressentir ?

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il ne peut pas savoir…

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre une décision sans même prendre la peine de lui en parler avant ! Avec toi c'est toujours comme ça, tu en fais toujours qu' à ta tête, sans te préoccuper de ceux qui sont en face de toi ! Pourquoi ça m'étonne d'ailleurs? Après tout on ne change pas aussi facilement en quatre ans…

- Mu !!

Tu as agit de la même manière avec moi. Tu t'es comporté comme si je n'existais pas, en mettant fin à une relation qui représentait tout pour moi, en me donnant des raisons toutes aussi bidon les unes que les autres.

- Comment ça bidon ? A l'époque tu étais trop jeune ! Tu avais à peine vingt ans Mu, et tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être que de s'engager réellement dans une relation homosexuelle. Rappelle-toi : je pouvais à peine te toucher en public. Sois honnête avec toi-même : tu avais honte de notre relation !

- C'est faux… Je n'ai jamais… Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ! Je… c'est que…tout ça s'est passé si soudainement ! J'avais jamais eu ce genre d'expérience auparavant…j'avais … j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit alors?

- Après que tu m'aies annoncé que tu voulais rentrais aux Etats-Unis ? Que tu me jette à la figure que tu voulais te marier et avoir une famille ? Qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir pour nous… ?

- Arrête Mu, ça suffit. Je me rappelle très bien de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là.

- Franchement, qu'est ce que tu voulais que je te dise après tout ça ? Que je t'aimais ? Que je voulais vivre avec toi ? Que je n'étais pas un aussi bon parti que la fille d'un riche financier mais que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux ? Que je ne pourrais jamais te donner la famille dont tu rêvais mais que t'aimais plus que tout et que je voulais rester à tes côtés, pour toujours ? s'indigna Mu.

Contrairement à ceux à quoi le japonais aurait pu s'attendre, Papillon ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de le fixer sans un mot. Mu baissa les yeux, gêné par l'intense lueur qui brillait dans ce regard. Paradoxalement, il se sentait comme soulagé d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'il avait gardé sur le cœur pendant si longtemps. Une douce caresse sur la joue lui fit retourner la tête et là… il reçut un des baisers les plus passionnés qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie. Un frisson parcourut son corps entier, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en rencontrant le regard pétillant de son amant. Par tous les dieux ! Pourquoi, de tous les hommes qu'il avait connu dans sa vie, celui-là était le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans un tel état rien qu'avec un baiser.

- Qu… Qu'est ce qui… t'arrive ? Arriva-t-il à prononcer, tentant de se calmer pour reprendre son souffle.

- Petit cachotier ! Tu as attendu quatre ans avant de me dire ça ! reprit son amant en lui souriant tendrement.

- Est- ce j'avais vraiment besoin de … Ce n'était pas evid… ?

Un deuxième baiser l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il était pratiquement allongé sur le divan, subissant les caresses et baisers passionnés de son amant.

- Pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps avant de me dire ça ?…prononça-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose … demanda Mu, entre deux baisers aussi

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier regard et malgré la différence d'âge, j'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher de toi…

- Pour me mettre dans ton lit tu veux dire…

- … c'est exactement la même chose pour moi…

- Vieux pervers !

- En parlant de pervers, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es, après quelques baisers ? Dit-il malicieusement en massant doucement l'entrejambe de l'hôte, qui du se pincer les lèvres pour rester lucide.

- Tu… oublies … que je suis un hôte. Mon … corps est entrainé … pour répondre aux… caresses des clients. Tentait de prononcer désespérément le japonais en se maudissant. Par Athéna, comme il pouvait avoir envie de cet homme !

- Bien ! bien… dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que ton client profite au maximum de ces avantages !

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on… Tu n'es qu'un sale…

- Dire ça alors que tu es aussi excité ! Mais c'est que je m'en voudrais de te laisser comme ça… Mais avant…reprit l'américain en s'éloignant et en fixant goulûment l'hôte.

- Quoi… qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda ce dernier en fuyant son ami des yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas le supplier pour qu'il continue.

- On ne peut pas faire ça ici… Si jamais Kiki…

- Qu'est ce qu'il viendrait faire ici à une heure pareille ?

- Ca se voit que tu ne vis pas avec ce petit monstre… Quoi qu'il en soit je ne veux pas prendre le risque de… Allons dans ma chambre, on y sera plus tranquille. A moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer chez toi.

- Imbécile !!

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est devenu effronté le petit Mu ! Attends un peu… que je t'apprenne à respecter tes aînés menaça le jeune homme en entrainant l'hôte dans sa chambre.

* * *

_Au même moment, au Sanctuaire_

La nuit était calme et la brise farceuse s'amusait avec la longue tignasse verte. Shion ne put s'empêcher de frissonner malgré la température plus qu'agréable du jacuzzi. Son corps était engourdit et son épaule droite le faisait cruellement souffrir. Aussi lorsque son portable sonna, il mit un petit moment avant de hisser son bras gauche sur le rebord et décrocha, sans même faire attention à la provenance de l'appel :

- Dohko !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je te signale que ça fait plus de dix minutes que je t'attends, espèce de tortionnaire ! s'impatienta-t-il.

_- Shion ??_

- Mu ??

_- Tu passes la soirée avec le patron ?_

- Attends ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… en fait c'est que… Et puis, tu ne serais pas en mission toi ! Tout va bien ? J'espère que tu n'as pas… ?

-_ T'inquiète pas, tout se passe bien …_

- Ouf tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs ! Alors ? Tu dois être content de le revoir après une si longue période !

_- Tu plaisantes ! Qui serait heureux de passer la soirée avec un obsédé pareil ?_

- A ce point !

- _Si je te le dis ! Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ?_

- Va-y !

- _Figure-toi que cet imbécile veut que je pose… nu…_

- Estime toi heureux, il aurait très bien pu te faire porter un tablier… s'écria Shion en pouffant de rire.

-_ C'est ça oui moque toi… Plus sérieusement, Shion…_

- Je t'écoute…

- _Je voulais savoir… Papillon… est ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose… à propos de moi ?_

- Il ne t'a encore rien dit ?

_- Pas encore… et j'avoue que ça commence un peu à me stresser._

- Ecoute… normalement je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler…

_- Je t'en prie Shion… c'est vraiment très important !_

- Il veut… en fait… d'après ce que Dohko m'a dit… il veut une exclusivité totale.

- _C'est-à-dire ?_

_-_ Il veut que tu rentres avec lui, aux Etats-Unis !

_- Combien de temps ?_

Trois ans, renouvelables… C'est ce qu'il a demandé… Dohko est d'accord sur le principe… le reste dépends de toi…

_- Je vois…_

- Ca va ? Tu as une petite voix….

_- T'inquiète…. Bon faut que je te laisse, j'ai pratiquement fini d'enfiler mon costume…_

- Ok… amuse-toi bien…

_- A demain !_

- Attends Mu !

- …

- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé !

_- Moi aussi, je suis content de d'avoir parlé. Au fait une dernière question ?_

- Vas-y

_- C'est lui qui domine ?_

- Mu ! Petit impertinent ! Je…

_- Bon faut que j'y aille. Salut !_ fit l'hôte, entre deux rires et en raccrochant brusquement.

" L'imbécile ! " pensa le japonais en raccrochant à son tour, puis en souriant. Mu avait l'air de reprendre des couleurs et à défaut de le voir… Ca faisait plaisir de l'entendre.

- Un problème ? demanda une voix derrière lui. Surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter…

- Dohko ! Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais tout ce temps ?

- C'est bon… Je suis allé te chercher un petit remontant. Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien… expliqua le propriétaire du sanctuaire, en servant un verre à son ami

- Y a intérêt ! C'est la dernière fois que je m'entraine avec toi ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi violent !

- C'est peut-être parce que je suis… très… frustré ? prononça Dohko d'une voix suave en entrant dans le jacuzzi et en se rapprochant dangereusement de son ami. Si on réglait cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute !

- De… de quoi tu parles ?

- De ton épaule bien sûr… Faut bien que quelqu'un te la remette en place non ? ironisa le japonais.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, au Cerulean Tower…

Mu avait du poser nu et dans une position plus que suggestive pour son amant. En effet, en plein milieu d'un échange de baisers passionnés, l'artiste avait eu une soudaine et furieuse envie de l'utiliser comme modèle pour sa future exposition. Etant en perpétuelle recherche de charmantes personnes pouvant représenter à merveille les chevaliers divins Grecs, thématique de sa prochaine exposition, il se trouvait que Mu collait étrangement bien au chevalier du Bélier et l'artiste ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retranscrire sur papier cette lumineuse idée. L'opération était longue, et plutôt ennuyeuse mais elle finit par prendre fin, au bout d'une heure. L'Américain se rapprocha alors du lit, sur lequel était allongé le jeune japonais et lui montra les résultats de son travail… Mu, impressionné ne put s'empêcher de se redresser :

Myu… mais ce costume ?

C'est l'armure du chevalier du bélier… J'ai essayé d'imaginer l'effet que ça ferait, si jamais tu le portais… Ca te plait ?

Si ça me plait ? Mais c'est tout simplement magnifique Myu !! s'enthousiasma le japonais.

C'est toi qui a un corps magnifique Mu… Avec toi, je n'ai jamais besoin de me forcer… l'inspiration vient toute seule, naturellement… Tu es vraiment le seul… à pouvoir me mettre dans cet état… murmura l'artiste en passant sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant.

L'atmosphère était maintenant très chaude et très intime. Les petits bruits et gémissements qui s'élevaient de la chambre à la lumière tamisée ne laissaient aucun doute sur les activités des deux hommes. Mu devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis un long moment, et son partenaire ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser : bien au contraire, il cherchait sans cesse à l'attiser.

Allongé et entièrement nu en dessous de son amant, le japonais subissait les caresses et baisers possessifs de ce dernier. Chaque partie de son corps était passée au crible, lentement, fébrilement, énergiquement… tant de contrastes qui lui faisaient absolument perdre la tête et s'égarer ainsi dans le long sentier qui venait au plaisir. Fermement décidé à profiter aussi au maximum de cette soirée de retrouvailles, le japonais s'appliquait fortement à répondre aux caresses de son amant. Grace à ses efforts acharnés, le yukata découvrait maintenant le torse entier de Papillon. Un corps mince et musclé qui l'avait toujours fait fantasmer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. En ce moment en l'occurrence, son attention était fixée sur l'appétissant petit téton droit, rose et frais, qui ne demandait qu'à être léché consciencieusement. Et puis ces jambes légèrement dénudées… ces cuisses musclées et fermes ! De fil en aiguille, les doigts perfides remontèrent jusqu'au fesses de l'Américain, procurèrent d'excitantes caresses à cet endroit si sensibles puis, avec une expertise digne d'un professionnel, se débarrassèrent rapidement du boxer, libérant ainsi une virilité aux dimensions plus que respectables. Ce geste ne parut pas gêner Papillon, qui bien au contraire, en profita pour frotter son sexe affamé contre celui de son partenaire, et d'entamer une série de mouvements lents. Par instinct certainement, Mu écarte plus largement les jambes et, agrippant la taille de son partenaire, le ramena vers lui, réduisant ainsi la distance les séparant et augmentant par la même occasion leurs grognements. Le Japonais semblait être rentré dans une transe incontrôlable. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elle seules et il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Par Athéna, comme il pouvait avoir envie de cet homme. Rien que de penser au moment où ils allaient s'unir, après quatre ans de séparation forcée, son corps se contractait de lui-même, et le rapprochait ainsi dangereusement du point de non retour.

- Myu… S'il te plait… maintenant…

- Déjà ? On vient à peine de commencer…

- Je… je ne peux plus… Je sens que je vais…

- Oh là là… pauvre petite chose…

- Prends… moi…. Maintenant… je…je

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, le visage et la langue de l'artiste descendirent sensuellement le torse de l'hôte. Mu contracta plus que de raison ses muscles anaux lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son amant se renfermer sur lui, ce qui déclencha une série de frisson qui lui firent décoller ses hanches fines quelques secondes des beaux draps de soie. Ses bras se détendirent et s'étirèrent de part et d'autre du lit, comme s'ils voulaient atteindre les deux bords en même temps. De même ses jambes s'écartèrent d'avantage, histoire de voir plus nettement la tignasse rousse bouger sensuellement... lentement... de haut en bas et inversement... marquant de brèves pauses pour drainer la sève en profondeur. Cette dernière, encouragée, continuait sa dangereuse accession et rendait fou notre pauvre hôte qui se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Si son cœur restait pudique, son corps lui s'exprimait sans scrupules. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était que cet homme, qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées, plonge au plus profond de lui, que leurs corps ainsi que leurs âmes se mêlent, et qu'il basculent ensemble dans le bonheur le plus absolu.. Mu ne savait depuis combien de temps, il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de plaisir à être touché, caressé, sucé... aussi méticuleusement, aussi voluptueusement, aussi parfaitement... Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas été aussi excité... Parce que là, il était tellement dur que ça en devenait douloureux. Il voulait parler, implorer mais seuls des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche, dans sa tête dansaient des images peu vertueuses qui le ramenaient quatre ans en arrière, lorsque l'amour le rendait fou et que les puissants orgasmes le plongeaient dans le vide total. Son sexe dressé était à l'agonie, lui même commençait à étouffer, tant il avait chaud. Des vagues de plaisir submergeaient son corps, en partant de son bas ventre et se répercutant jusqu'à ses ongles et ses orteils. Son corps était secoué de spasmes de plus en plus violents et ses hanches ne touchaient plus le matelas. Il commençait à perdre la notion du temps, de l'espace, et même sa raison avec. A ce stade, tout ce qui voulait, c'était libérer son sexe tendu et douloureux de cette semence qui affluait maintenant en direction de son gland. Encore un peu et...

Ses bras se tendirent encore plus, ses hanches se soulevèrent brusquement, s'enfonçant ainsi plus profond dans la gorge de son ami, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans les draps de soie et il bascula la tête en arrière en poussant un cri rauque. Ayant happé entièrement le sexe douloureusement dressé de son ami et aspirant avec dextérité, l'Américain pu enfin recueillir dans sa bouche le précieux nectar qu'il n'avait jamais espéré gouter à nouveau. Si le gout restait globalement le même, il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé. L'essence même…comme du vin qui aurait cuvé, il était encore meilleur qu'il y a quatre ans… tout simplement… exquis.

Mu eut juste le temps de voir Papillon lécher le liquide blanc qui s'échappait de ses lèvres que sa vue se brouilla. Lentement, ses paupières devenues lourdes se refermèrent et il sombra, malgré lui dans un profond sommeil, apaisé…

Papillon, esquissant un sourire, lui fit un chaste baiser et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'immense miroir qui se trouvait en face de lui rappela une amère réalité : il ne pouvait absolument pas dormir dans cet état. Laissant tomber alors le Yukata sur le sol froid, ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le contact chaud de l'eau sur sa peau bronzée qu'il laissa descendre sa main vers son entrejambe. Il repensa au corps de Mu, à ses hanches qui bougeaient sensuellement, à son intimité qui n'arrêtait pas de se contracter autour de son doigt, à la puissance avec laquelle il avait jouit, à la beauté de son visage submergé par la luxure… L'eau continua à couler, mais elle paraissait étonnement tiède comparée à la chaleur qui brulait au creux des reins de l'Américain. Maintenant accroupit, les jambes légèrement écartées, ses grandes mains caressaient énergiquement ses attributs… A chaque mouvement, il sentait la chaleur se propager en lui… Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas caressé, n'avait-il pas jouit rien qu'en pensant au corps de Mu ? Ce fourreau de chair si étroit qui comprimait plus que de raison son sexe ? Cette bouche passionnée et aimante qui le suçait jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde complètement… Il voulait le garder près de lui, lui faire l'amour, jouir un nombre incalculable de fois en lui, le posséder entièrement… pour toujours.

Accélérant le mouvement, il ferma les yeux et serra fortement les dents lorsque sa semence gicla sur le sol ruisselant de la douche, puis se laissa aller en s'adossant contre un des murs…

_"Que d'émotions !"_ pensa-t-il après quelques secondes, en refermant le robinet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissait dans les draps et s'endormait près de son amant.

* * *

Le lendemain vers 11H…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Shion se réveilla nu, une fois de plus, mais cette fois dans le lit du propriétaire en personne. Il se frotta les yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas puis, se redressant sur l'immense lit, il se passa la main sur le visage, faisant appel à sa mémoire pour se remémorer sa soirée précédente. Ca avait commencé avec le dojo, où Dohko qui avait besoin de se défouler l'avait défié, puis cet imbécile qui frappait trop fort lui avait pratiquement déboité l'épaule, ensuite lui avait conseillé de se détendre dans le jacuzzi et … le vide total. Aucune idée de ce qui avait pu passer. Si… une petite quand même : quand on se réveillait le matin avec une horrible migraine et l'arrière-train douloureux, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille raisons. Mais bon. Comme il ne se rappelait de rien, donc c'était plus facile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait juste passé une soirée un peu agitée avec son ami d'enfance… point. Et puis il avait intérêt à sortir de là en vitesse avant que quelqu'un ne le surprenne. Sur cette bonne résolution, il sauta hors du lit et se mit à chercher ses vêtements. Mais où est ce qu'ils auraient pu… ? Il était tellement surpris qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur ses épaules. Cette odeur… Dohko, mais que pouvait-il faire dans sa chambre à une heure pareille ! Ce dernier, ne se gêna pas pour enlacer la taille de son ami très naturellement :

- Bonjour… Tu as bien dormi ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave

- Ouais… C'est la dernière fois que je m'entraine avec toi ! J'en ai encore des courbatures… Tous mes membres sont endoloris. Tu n'es qu'une brute après tout ! prononça Shion en enfilant rapidement la tenue que sont ami lui prêtait.

Un rire clair et sonore s'éleva dans la pièce, et l'héritier des Kido répondit simplement :

- Tu parles comme une femme !

- Non mais… la tentative de réplique fut instantanément bloquée par un chaste baiser

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée… Merci… fit Dohko en plongeant un regard très insidieux dans le sien.

Déboussolé, le mentor des jumeaux se contenta de baisser les yeux

- Je… Je dois rentrer… prononça-t-il, gêné.

- Je me doute… Mais avant, je dois t'informer de quelque chose, déclara Dohko, avec une voix grave

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Je viens de m'entretenir avec Mu…

- Mais Dohko, on avait dit qu'on le recevrait ensemble cette fois !

- Je sais… Mais il m'a appelé de bonne heure ce matin en insistant pour me rencontrer seul…

- Ah oui ? !

- J'ai été aussi surpris que toi et je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait décidé d'accepté le contrat d'exclusivité…

- Papillon lui en a parlé ?

- Oui… Ce matin apparemment. Et il est venu me voir juste après.

- A… Alors ?

- Il refuse…

- Quoi ? !

- Tu as bien entendu, il refuse le contrat spécial…

- A la limite ce n'est pas trop grave…

- Effectivement, à ce niveau il n'y a rien de très alarmant mais le plus troublant c'est …

- Quoi ?

- Il a demandé à quitter le Sanctuaire dès aujourd'hui…

- Hein ? !

- Tu as bien entendu. Autrement dit, il a démissionné !

- Mais … mais ce n'est pas logique… Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui réponde ? Je ne peux pas l'obliger à travailler s'il n'en a pas envie… Attends Shion, où est ce que tu vas ?

- Je vais le voir… Je veux comprendre… Il ne peut pas prendre une décision comme ça sur un coup de tête !

- Shion calme-toi ! hurla pratiquement Dohko. Tu n'arriveras rien en te mettant dans cet état…

- Mais tu ne comprends pas… Mu est complètement déboussolé et…

- Shion arrête un peu ! J'ai eu une longue discussion avec lui et je sais très bien ce qu'il peut vivre en ce moment… Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, ça n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre et il a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage et de détermination avant d'en arriver là. Alors sois gentil, si tu le considères vraiment comme ton ami, tu devrais respecter sa décision et le soutenir dans cette période difficile plutôt que de chercher à le retenir…

- Il t'a parlé ? Ca veut dire que tu sais… pourquoi il fait ça ? demanda tristement Shion

- Oui…

- Bien… je vois… je m'en remets à toi alors…

- Attends Shion, ne prends pas cet air s'il te plait. S'il ne t'en a pas parlé c'est parce qu'il savait comment tu réagirais et il ne voulait pas te blesser… c'est tout. Il fera de son mieux pour nous donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles. J'espère vraiment… qu'il arrivera à guérir ses blessures.

- Ca veut dire que…

- Tu as bien compris… On ne le reverra plus avant un bon moment, Shion …

A ces mots, Shion se laissa tomber sur le lit, désemparé et resta atone un bon moment, se laissant consoler par un ami très compatissant. La vérité était que, bien que jaloux des relations entre Mu et Shion, Dohko avait tout de suite perçu dans les dernières évaluations de Mu un signal d'alarme, comme un cri de détresse. De son comportement en général aux relations qu'il avait avec les autres, surtout avec Shion, Dohko avait observé un énorme changement en quelques mois, et ça avait commencé à l'inquiéter au point qu'il accorde un intérêt particulier à l'hôte, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Après quelques temps, il en avait conclu que c'était l'air même du Sanctuaire qui devenait nocif pour le Japonais. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'agrippait à une illusion de bonheur qui ne faisait qu'empirer son mal-être. Ses vraies blessures étaient, elles, bien là, béantes et le conflit qui opposait son cœur et son esprit l'affaiblissait considérablement. Mu, aveuglé par son affection, avait été incapable de le déceler alors que Saori, elle, l'avait vu tout de suite. Bien qu'il ait eu toutes ces certitudes, il ne pouvait rien faire directement, faute d'éléments concrets, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser l'information de Camus pour arriver à ses fins. Même si avec cela il prenait le risque de se faire détester à jamais par Shion, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Mu se détruire à petit feu sans rien faire. Tant pis s'il devait passer pour un monstre !

L'hôte avait finit par comprendre cela, raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à avoir un long entretien avec son patron, en lui confiant des choses dont il n'avait même jamais parlé à Shion. Il savait que Dohko le comprendrait, et ça lui suffisait.

Au même moment, parking du sanctuaire…

Mu rangeait son sac de voyage dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il avait choisit d'emporter le minimum d'affaires possible avec lui. Rien ne servait de trop s'encombrer quand on voulait repartir à zéro. Pour le reste, il en avait fait cadeau à l'orphelinat qui l'avait accueillit et hébergé pendant deux ans. Shiva, qui en assurait la gestion, avait été très surpris d'avoir des nouvelles d'un de ses anciens co-pensionnaires après tant de temps. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il avait accueillit le don et il promit de procéder personnellement à l'enlèvement le plus tôt possible. Un pas vers la guérison ? Mu se sentit un peu apaisé par cet acte, ayant l'impression d'accepter enfin une part de ce passé qu'il s'était depuis là acharné à refouler. Enfin, Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture lorsque

- Mu… fit une voix derrière lui.

- Shaka ! Tu n'aurais pas du… Je… Je…, bégaya-t-il, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je sais… Juste pour te dire… bon courage. Puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau dans cette vie… ou dans une autre..., prononça l'Indien, avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

- Merci…

- Maintenant va vite le retrouver et sois heureux !

Mu sursauta. Ce Shaka, comment avait-il deviné ? Reprenant ses esprits, il lui fit un petit sourire puis monta dans sa voiture. Quelques minutes après, la voiture de sport quittait le parking, sous l'œil triste de l'Hindou.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Cerulean Tower…

Papillon respira un bon coup et regarda tristement les trois billets d'avion posés sur sa table de chevet. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? Kiki déçu de ne pas voir Mu avait pleuré toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que la baby-sitter vienne le chercher pour l'emmener au parc. Là encore il avait insisté pour que son père l'accompagne, mais ce dernier, même s'il comprenait la douleur de son fils, ne se sentait pas d'humeur à sortir. Il avait besoin de rester seul… et de réfléchir. L'artiste regardait encore le croquis qu'il avait réalisé la veille au soir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Etaient-ils déjà revenus ? Ils avaient surement du oublier quelque chose, ou alors… il espérait que Kiki n'avait pas fait de crise : le pauvre petit était asthmatique et avec l'humidité qui régnait à cette période, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Se précipitant alors vers la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque :

- Mu ? !

- Re-bonjour… Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr… Mais… je pensais que… Dohko m'a dit que…

- Je sais… j'ai refusé le contrat d'exclusivité et j'ai quitté le sanctuaire… Je … enfin… je ne voulais pas de ça… je… enfin… tu…

- …

- Je ne … tout simplement… je … je… ne voulais pas faire ça… pour de l'argent.

- …

- C'est juste que… je t'aime et… si tu veux bien de moi…je…

Mu était mal à l'aise devant le silence de son ami et rougissait comme un adolescent pendant sa première déclaration. Il le fut encore plus, lorsque sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva encore allongé sur le lit, dans la chambre de Mu, subissant les assauts d'un amant aussi frustré que déchainé.

- Myu… Je…

- J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment Mu… je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas me retenir cette fois. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux…

Et les deux hommes se laissèrent emporter par le tourbillon de l'amour. L'étreinte fut courte, mais intense, délicieuse et jouissive, comme s'ils n'avaient vécu jusque là que pour cet instant. Lorsqu'ils se libérèrent avec des cris rauques, Mu sentit, une énergie nouvelle affluer dans son corps. Son pauvre cœur tourmenté se mit à battre avec une intensité délirante, et ses yeux s'éveillèrent à une lumière nouvelle, chaude, douce, pleine de vie et d'espoir.

Le soir même, Shion ne put retenir des larmes mitigées lorsqu'il reçu en guise de message d'adieu une petite photo de famille avec marqué simplement dessus "_Merci pour tout, et à bientôt "_. Même s'il ne s'était toujours pas remis du départ de son ami et que ce souvenir lui donnerait toujours les larmes aux yeux, comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Dohko, avec un tel témoignage de bonheur ? _" Puisse le ciel leur offrir un avenir des plus radieux ! "_ pensa-t-il en refermant son portable.

Au même moment, dans un petit hôtel, à Shanghai…

Une femme belle, distinguée et habillée avec beaucoup de gout s'avança vers la réception. Comme s'il l'avait reconnu, un beau jeune homme lui tendit discrètement une clé et un mot sur lequel il y avait de marqué : 2e étage, porte 24. Avec un petit sourire et un pourboire en guise de remerciement, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'arrêta à l'étage en question.

_- "Il n'y avait que lui pour choisir un endroit aussi glauque !"_ pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à l'aide de ses clefs. La lumière y était déjà allumée et deux hommes l'attendaient silencieusement.

- Tu es en retard, Eris. Demanda le premier.

- Je sais… Mais je dois prendre un certain nombre de précautions si je ne veux pas éviter les soupçons.

- Pourtant, tu m'as l'air de prendre de gros risques en ce moment… railla le second

- Et toi alors, tu penses que ton patron apprécierait de savoir que tu te trouves ici en ce moment ? Je me demande ce que tu as pu lui donner comme excuse. Un baiser… ou alors, un coup de langue.

- Et toi alors ? Ca fait quel effet de coucher avec celui qui a assassiné ton frère adoré.

- Assez vous deux, ça suffit ! Vous allez finir par m'agacer à vous chamailler comme des gamins! On n'est pas là pour ça !

- …

- Bien je vois que vous vous êtes enfin calmés. On va faire vite, il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps. Du nouveau Eris ?

- Rien de neuf. Depuis la dernière fuite, Pandore a renforcé les systèmes et il m'est de plus en plus difficile d'accéder à certaines informations, encore moins de les sortir.

- Je vois… Et toi Io ?

- Rien depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'Ocean Pearl. Déjà qu'on arrivait pas à savoir grand-chose avant, là, c'est la misère totale. Ce Kouros est extrêmement malin… Si ça continue comme ça, j'ai bien peur qu'on arrive jamais à prouver le lien entre lui et Hadès.

- C'est vrai, sans preuves concrètes, tout ceci ne reste que supposition, fit en soupirant Eris.

- Et toi Eris, rien du côté d'Eaque ? Ca m'étonne, venant d'une spécialiste comme toi !

- Quand je te dis que ces types sont certainement les plus malins que je n'ai jamais rencontrés, Angelo !! Que ce soit Pandore, Eaque ou même Rhadamanthe ils sont muets comme des carpes. Impossible de leur soutirer la moindre information… c'est désespérant ! Et toi de ton côté?

- J'ai peut-être une piste… Il semblerait que Kouros soit terriblement épris d'un de nos hôtes, Saga…

- Mais j'ai appris qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire…

- Et ce n'est peut être qu'une passade…

- Peut-être… dans ce cas, on sera obligé de trouver autre chose. Mais par contre, si cette piste s'avère vraie, il fera à coup sûr un faux pas. A nous d'observer et d'intervenir au bon moment.

- Bien… Comment se porte le chef alors ?

- Discret… comme d'habitude. Il attend le moment opportun pour apparaitre. J'en connais qui vont avoir des surprises en sachant qu'il est toujours en vie.

- Espérons qu'on puisse enfin mettre la main sur cette ordure…

- Oui… après tout, c'est la raison de notre présence ici, n'est ce pas ?

A suivre…

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eu l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**_"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" _**

**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire.**

**Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Notes 2 : **Voici la deuxième partie de notre fic. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez et que nous ne vous avons pas fait trop attendre. Merci pour votre fidélité… et vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Un de perdu, … deux de retrouvés…**

Mardi 8 mai 2007, quelque part dans le nord du Japon…

Ils avaient quitté le Sanctuaire et le Star Hill depuis une semaine, mais sans suivre l'itinéraire qu'ils avaient mis au point avec Shion. Empruntant des chemins moins fréquentés, ils s'étaient fondus dans les villes qu'ils traversaient. Pendant cette semaine, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seule fois pour chercher du travail, ils avaient surtout voulu mettre la plus grande distance possible entre eux et Tokyo. En bus ou en autostop, ils n'avaient pas un seul instant songé à prendre du repos. Pourtant, là, ils étaient épuisés. Ils se refusaient à prendre le train pour ne pas dépenser trop d'argent. Saga, prudent à l'extrême et considérant son frère trop dépensier, tenait les cordons de la bourse. Ils avaient également appelé Saori pour donner de leurs nouvelles comme ils l'avaient promis, sachant pertinemment que c'était elle qui leur poserait le moins de questions.

Comme tous les soirs, ils prirent une chambre avec deux lits dans un petit hôtel. A mesure que les jours passaient, leurs sacs leurs paraissaient de plus en plus lourds bien qu'ils n'y mettent rien de plus dedans. Les courbatures de leurs jambes s'étaient estompées et ils sentaient qu'ils avaient pris un certain rythme. Ils dînèrent rapidement dans la salle à manger et montèrent dans leur chambre. Il n'était pas vingt et une heures.

- Saga, tu veux prendre ta douche d'abord ? demanda Kanon à son frère.

- Non, vas-y ! fit-il, en lui montrant la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

L'aîné ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda au balcon. La nuit était claire, un peu fraiche mais agréable. Pendant un moment, il regarda les volutes de fumée s'élever du bout incandescent, il s'amusait à faire des ronds, mais bien qu'il soit là physiquement, son esprit était ailleurs. Il entendit Kanon sortir de la salle de bains et jeta sa cigarette par-dessus la rambarde.

- Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama son jumeau en séchant ses longs cheveux avec une serviette éponge.

- Demain, faudra qu'on trouve une laverie, lança Saga avant de fermer la porte.

- Suffit d'demander à la réception ! cria son jumeau pour se faire entendre.

Enfilant un boxer, Kanon se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et tenta un petit exercice de relaxation que Shaka leur avait enseigné. Respirer calmement, profondément, vider son esprit de toute préoccupation… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Comment ne plus penser aux raisons qui les avaient menées ici ? Pourraient-ils un jour rentrer en Grèce ? Il passa ses mains sur son visage, d'un geste empli d'une grande lassitude. De plus, il sentait que Saga n'était pas bien. Il voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas le montrer, mais rien, ne le concernant, n'échappait à Kanon. Il le connaissait trop bien. Son frère était pétri de remords. Il avait voulu absolument quitter le Sanctuaire, ce lieu où ils avaient trouvé des personnes chaleureuses, sympathiques, absolument adorables et pas du tout curieuses, pour partir à l'aventure et se perdre dans un pays où ils ne baragouinaient que quelques mots. Ils avaient vite compris que sortis du monde du commerce ou du tourisme, la plus part des gens ne parlaient pas l'anglais. Et pour se faire comprendre, ça n'était pas toujours facile.

Il aurait bien voulu questionner Saga, lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état de déprime, mais il craignait qu'il ne se ferme comme une huitre. Et il serait d'autant plus sur ses gardes à la moindre question.

Un son persistant, assez faible, avait fini par déchirer les voiles de son sommeil. Kanon ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu le réveiller, il se tourna sur le dos et écouta le silence. Pas très longtemps. Un gémissement venant du lit voisin du sien lui fit comprendre que son frère devait faire un rêve. Un râle lascif le renseigna sur la nature de ce rêve.

_- Ben mon cochon,_ songea-t-il en souriant dans le noir, _t'as l'air de t'éclater aux pays des songes !_

- … dréas… hmm…

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son frère rêvait d'Andréas Kouros ? Impossible ! Ils n'étaient restés qu'un week-end ensembles ! Saga ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux aussi vite. Que ce type lui plaise, d'accord ! Mais de là à en rêver… Saga semblait s'être calmé après avoir eu un dernier gémissement. Le cadet se retourna et se rendormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent leur petit déjeuné pendant que la blanchisserie de l'hôtel s'occupait de leur linge. Il était presque dix heures lorsqu'ils reprirent la route. Il faisait beau, marcher était agréable. Ils avançaient à bonne allure sur une route qui devait les mener dans la banlieue d'Hokkaido.

- Ça m'a jamais vraiment gêné de faire des trucs hors la loi, dit Kanon pour faire la conversation, mais là, j'ai un sentiment de danger…

- C'est parce que t'es dans un pays étranger. Chez nous, on connait les lois et ce qu'on risque à les violer ! Ici, c'est différent.

- Tu sais qu'on pourrait se faire contrôler par une patrouille de flics. A leur place, si je voyais deux étrangers chargés comme des mules, j'tire le frein à main pour vérifier leurs papiers !

- Et nos visa ont expiré, je sais ! C'est pour ça qu'on doit trouver un job discret pour bosser tranquille le plus longtemps possible !

- Saga, faut être réaliste ! On va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça pendant cent ans !

L'aîné ne répondit pas. Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jeans et continua à marcher, muré dans un silence qui faisait redouter le pire à Kanon. Saga avait bien conscience de tout ce que son frère venait de lui dire, mais il ne connaissait pas la solution.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Saga devenait taciturne. Kanon commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Il pouvait se passer des heures sans qu'il entende le son de sa voix. Il le regardait marcher comme un automate, de son pas souple et régulier, pendant des kilomètres ou bien, lorsqu'ils prenaient un bus, Saga s'asseyait de coté de la vitre et fixait le paysage sans le voir, d'un regard vide. Un soir, dans la chambre d'une auberge, il décida de crever l'abcès.

- Allez viens par là ! J'vais t'faire un bon massage ! dit-il innocemment en passant derrière son frère et posant d'autorité ses mains sur ses épaules dénudées.

- C'est sympa, mais ça va !

- Tsst ! Tsst ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Je vois bien comment tu bouges tes bras pour soulager tes courbatures. J'ai les mêmes !

Et sans écouter les faibles protestations de son aîné, Kanon entreprit de dénouer les muscles puissants des épaules de son frère. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Ça me rappelle ma soirée avec Mime ! Il avait fait appel à deux masseurs, c'était divin !

- J't'ai retrouvé endormi sur une table de massage au Star Hill juste avant que tu partes le rejoindre !

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Comment tu trouves le mien ?

- Tu t'en sors bien… Aouch !

- Désolé ! Y avait un sac de nœuds à cet endroit ! J'aimais beaucoup le sauna après les séances de musculation ou d'entraînement au dojo.

- Mouais… c'était vachement chouette !

- Tu sais, mon cœur, ça me manque tout ça…

- J'm'en doute… moi aussi ça me manque… ce luxe… ce confort…

- Un coup de fil et on avait c'qu'on voulait… et au moins on vivait pas comme des moines !

- T'es incorrigible ! Tu penses qu'au sexe !

- Ose me dire que tu n'y penses pas ? Tu en rêves même !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Saga s'était vivement retourné et fixait son frère d'un regard flamboyant.

- Tes gémissements me réveillent la nuit et j'ai remarqué sans le vouloir que tes draps étaient tachés…

Saga baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Kanon contourna le fauteuil et s'assit sur ses genoux.

- Hé ! Y a rien de grave ! On a partagé tellement d'choses toi et moi ! Depuis qu'on voyage, j'ai honoré toutes les salles de bains des chambres qu'on a louées !

- Tu plaisantes ? !

- Pas du tout ! Et comme je sais que tu ne voudras jamais t'occuper de moi parce que tu es un vilain garçon et mon frère de surcroit, eh bien, je me fais plaisir tout seul !

- Et moi je rêve…

- Je sais… Tu prononce même son nom…

Saga fit mine de se lever, jetant presque son frère par terre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et Kanon le rejoignit. Il se cala derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- T'arrives pas à l'oublier ?

- Non… c'est pas ça… mais, c'est vrai que je pense à lui… de temps en temps…

- Je sais c'que tu ressens. J'suis comme toi.

- A qui tu songes ?

- A Milo !

- Le numéro un, rien qu'ça !

Kanon voyait bien que son frère était fébrile. Il recommença à masser ses épaules, tout doucement. Ses mains se firent caressantes et ses lèvres commencèrent à parcourir la peau douce.

- Kanon ! Arrête ! protesta Saga, mais il ne bougea pas pour se dégager.

- Chut ! Ferme les yeux et imagines que t'es dans les bras d'Andréas Kouros, murmura-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Un soupir lui répondit, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Souviens-toi de ses lèvres humides sur les tiennes… de ses mains si possessives sur tes hanches…

Saga se laissa aller, écoutant les paroles que lui susurrait son jumeau, le faisant glisser lentement mais sûrement dans un monde de volupté.

- … rappelle-toi la chaleur de son corps contre le tien… de son corps dans le tien…

Sans qu'il les contrôle, les mains de Saga descendirent sur son ventre, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent, il soupirait, le désir courait dans ses veines. Kanon dévorait le cou et les épaules de son frère, ses mains caressaient son torse. Lui-même était excité. Il imaginait Milo ainsi, abandonné dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Saga finit par se caresser après avoir libéré son sexe de sa prison de tissu, les yeux toujours fermé. Il sentait dans son dos, contre ses reins, le désir de Kanon à travers son boxer. Il songea qu'il faudra qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

Murmurant toujours des mots excitant à son oreille, Kanon sentit son frère au bord de l'orgasme. Saga gémit le nom d'Andréas lorsque le plaisir le submergea, maculant son ventre de sa semence. Lentement, il reprit son souffle, serrant les bras de son jumeau autour de sa poitrine. Après s'être nettoyé, il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Kanon. Pas de mot, juste un regard pour se comprendre. Ils changèrent de place et Saga fit la même chose pour Kanon. Ils finirent par échanger un long baiser. Rien de passionnel, rien de sexuel, juste un long baiser d'amour fraternel comme cela leur était arrivé si souvent par le passé.

- C'est la première fois qu'on va aussi loin, murmura Kanon, calé dans les bras son jumeau.

- On a rien à se reprocher si ce n'est de s'être murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Mouais… c'est juste… et on ne pensait pas l'un à l'autre.

- Non, je pensais pas à toi et tu pensais pas à moi.

- Saga… fit-il après quelque seconde de silence.

- Hmm ?

- Ils me manquent… tous… terriblement !

- A moi aussi, avoua-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

- Tu sais, si on rentrait au Sanctuaire, t'aurais peut-être une chance de revoir Andréas…

- Et toi tu reverrais Milo…

- Tu crois que Dohko pourrait changer les dates de nos visas ?

- Certainement. Ils ont beaucoup de… relations parmi leurs clients.

- Si je travaille à nouveau pour eux, je ne pourrais plus voir Milo de la même façon…

- Je crois qu'à partir du moment où ils ne voient rien et que ça n'influe pas sur le boulot, ils laissent courir ! A vous d'être discret.

- Saga, dis-moi qu'tu veux qu'on rentre !

- J'veux qu'on rentre ! Met le téléphone à charger, on les appelle demain !

Kanon se leva d'un bond, trouva l'appareil dans un des sacs et le brancha. Il retourna se blottir dans les bras de Saga qui le serra contre lui.

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir toi aussi travailler comme hôte ?

- J'sais pas, mais je ne vois plus les choses de la même façon. Possible que je parvienne à surmonter mes réticences et mes scrupules.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à Andréas, ça risque d'influer sur tes capacités. Faudrait pas que tu t'trompes de prénom au moment le plus délicat !

- Je suis pas obligé d'accepter tous les contrats spéciaux qu'on me proposera. Je peux faire les basiques.

- Mais la paye ne sera pas la même…

- C'est sûr…

Saga baissa la tête, conscient que ce geste en révélait plus sur son état d'esprit que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

- Saga ? Qu'est-ce qui c'passe ? Je vois bien que tu m'dis pas tout !

- Je… c'est étrange… Andréas est un homme comme j'ai toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer. C'est un amant extraordinaire, mais il est aussi intelligent, il a de l'humour, il est cultivé. Discuter avec lui me fait autant plaisir que faire l'amour…

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Y a pas d'problème ! C'est même trop beau pour être vrai !

- Si tout n'allait pas si bien, ça te paraîtrait plus crédible ?

- On peut dire ça…

- Tu m'laisses dormir avec toi cette nuit ? demanda Kanon, préférant éviter de trop insister et laisser à son frère la possibilité de continuer à se confier s'il le questionnait à nouveau

- Oui, mon ange ! Viens là, plus près… Je crois qu'il va quand même falloir dire la vérité à Dohko et Shion !

- On le fera si c'est nécessaire, en espérant qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas trop de leur avoir menti…

Finalement, ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Avant de s'endormir, un sourire étira les lèvres de Kanon à cette pensée…

De son coté, Saga eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez Kouros et ce qui lui faisait peur. Il avait senti quelque chose de sombre, d'inavouable, non plutôt quelque chose que l'homme d'affaire s'évertuait à cacher, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il laisser paraître… L'aîné finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, mais pas assez pour déloger son frère de ses bras… Cette nuit là, ces rêves reflétèrent son état d'esprit. Il courait dans un lieu inconnu, poursuivit par une présence qu'il ne voyait pas mais qu'il sentait ramper sur sa peau avec beaucoup de sensualité. Il avait la sensation que deux yeux d'un bleu profond et voilés de désir, l'observaient de tous les cotés… Mais l'impression de danger était fortement présente également…

* * *

Dimanche 13 Mai 2007…

Les jumeaux avaient pris le premier train pour Tokyo après avoir eu Shion au téléphone. Il était presque dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare. Ils marchèrent un moment sur le quai avant d'apercevoir dans la foule compact une crinière vert clair.

- Shion ! cria le cadet.

- Kanon ! Saga !

Leur mentor les serra dans ses bras en riant, Jabu mit leur sac sur un chariot à bagages et ils partirent en direction de la limousine.

- Qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué tout ça ! s'exclama Kanon en se laissant aller sur la banquette de cuir blanc.

- J'suis content qu'vous reveniez ! dit Shion en servant trois coupes de champagne. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, complices, se comprenant sans rien dire. Kanon préféra laisser parler son frère.

- En fait, on a pris conscience que notre métier de livreur ne nous apporterait jamais ce que nous avons découvert avec vous pendant quelques jours.

- Tout ce luxe, ce confort, cet argent, poursuivit Kanon, quand on y a goûté, c'est difficile de s'en passer !

- Je comprends… C'est comme une drogue, mais êtes-vous bien certains de vouloir faire ça ? Je pense surtout à toi Saga !

- Je pense être capable de mettre mes… scrupules de cotés. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'allais à la mine !

- Non ! C'est vrai ! C'est beaucoup plus agréable ! sourit Shion.

- Comment vont les autres ? s'enquit Kanon dans le secret espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Milo.

- Tout le monde va très bien et personne ne sait que vous revenez… à part Dohko. Il était avec moi lorsque vous avez appelé.

- Et Saori ? Elle est en voyage ?

- Aux Canaries ! Oui Jabu ? fit Shion en répondant au petit tintement de l'interphone.

- _Nous serons au Star Hill dans cinq minutes monsieur._

- Très bien, merci. Vous allez retrouver la suite Athènes, prendre une bonne douche et je vous attends au Versailles vers vingt heures trente. Je dirais aux autres qu'une surprise les y attend. Lorsqu'ils seront tous là, je vous appellerai pour que vous descendiez.

Ils gagnèrent leur suite dans la plus grande discrétion et une fois à l'intérieur. Kanon prit son frère dans ses bras.

- T'imagines pas comme je suis content d'être là !

- Je l'vois bien et ça m'fait plaisir. Moi aussi je suis content d'être de retour ! avoua Saga en s'écartant de lui.

- Allez ! A la douche ! Faut qu'on soit irrésistible !

- Parle pour toi ! Je suis toujours irrésistible !

- Je sais mon ange ! Aaah… si t'étais pas mon frère…

- Putain ! Mais t'es qu'un obsédé, ma parole !

Restaurant le Versailles, un peu plus tard…

- J'me demande c'que Shion mijote encore ? bougonna Angelo assis entre Milo et Shaka.

- Ça doit être important pour qu'il nous demande à tous de venir, renchérit Jacinto qui jouait avec les doigts d'Aïoros posés sur la table.

Camus arriva à son tour, froid, méprisant, guindé, égal à lui-même et s'assit à coté de l'avocat. Il remarqua la pâleur de Shaka à qui il adressa un regard insistant qui ne déstabilisa pas le moins du monde le jeune indien. Celui-ci eut même un léger sourire. Shion et Dohko firent leur entrée très remarquée, comme toujours.

- Tout le monde est là et il reste deux chaises vides ! fit remarquer Milo.

- C'est juste, répliqua Shion d'air énigmatique tandis qu'il manipulait son téléphone.

- Alors ? s'écria Angelo. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Un peu de patience, fit la voix puissante de Dohko par dessus les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, telles des stars à la montée des marches du Festival de Cannes, les jumeaux firent leur entrée. Aussitôt tous les hôtes se levèrent pour aller les embrasser à l'exception d'Aïoros qui ne les connaissaient pas et de Camus pour qui cette débauche d'enthousiasme était du plus mauvais goût. Une fois l'euphorie passée, il alla les saluer, les gratifiant même d'une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui pour lui était l'équivalent d'un Milo qui vous saute au cou !

Les deux frères furent assaillit de questions auxquelles ils répondirent avec leur gentillesse coutumière. La soirée se termina tard et Dohko leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain dans son bureau en tout début d'après-midi. Ils avaient bien sûr noté l'absence de Mû qu'ils imaginaient en mission, ainsi que le voile de tristesse qui passait parfois sur le visage de Shion. Quant à Dohko, il buvait toujours beaucoup. Finalement les choses n'avaient pas tellement changé en leur absence…

* * *

Lundi 14 mai 2007, bureau de Dohko Kido…

Dohko venait de sortir d'un repas d'affaire avec ces plus proches collaborateurs du Groupe et sirotait un whisky lorsqu'un tintement le tira de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

_- Saga et Kanon sont là ! _fit la voix de Shiryu dans l'interphone.

- Qu'ils entrent !

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les jumeaux entraient et s'asseyaient sur le canapé devant un Dohko tout sourire, le regard rendu brillant par son taux d'alcoolémie.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux que vous ayez décidé de revenir ! fit-il après les avoir observés un bon moment en silence. Suis-je en droit d'espérer que nous allons désormais collaborer plus longuement ?

- C'est effectivement c'que nous souhaitons, lui confirma Saga.

- Dites-moi exactement c'que vous voulez ?

- Travailler pour le Sanctuaire comme hôtes, fit Kanon à son tour. Le seul problème c'est…

- …vos visas ? le coupa la Balance. Ne vous faites aucun souci. Shion se chargera de ça demain. Pour vos contrats, je vous propose de reprendre les bases que vous aviez avant de partir. Ça vous convient ?

- Pour moi c'est ok ! lança Kanon avec un grand sourire.

- Pour moi aussi ! On aura donc des visas de travail ?

- Tout à fait. Ça ne posera pas de problème pour votre job en Grèce ?

- On enverra notre lettre de démission, répondit Kanon en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère.

- Et votre préavis ?

- Non effectué, non payé. Nos… congés sont… soldés avec ce voyage. Personne ne doit rien à personne ! poursuivit Saga, entrant dans le mensonge de son jumeau.

- Parfait ! J'vais dire à Shiryu de faire le nécessaire. Je vous suggère également d'ouvrir un compte dans une banque de Tokyo.

- Dans quelle banque êtes-vous ? demanda Kanon en se disant que si un établissement était assez bien pour Dohko, il le serait également pour eux.

- La Shinsei Bank entre autres.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait eu quelques soucis ! dit Saga qui se tenait plus au fait de l'actualité que son frère.

- Elle a été racheté par un groupe étranger et ce genre de transaction ne va pas sans rendre frileux les marchés boursiers. Mais il semble qu'elle tienne le coup !

- Vous en êtes satisfait ? s'enquit Kanon à son tour.

- Tout à fait. Les services qu'elle offre sont excellents. De plus, si je demande à son directeur de vous alléger les formalités d'ouverture de compte, il le fera avec un immense plaisir.

- Un client à nous, je présume ? sourit encore l'aîné.

- Tu présumes bien, répondit Dohko, notant au passage l'emploi du "nous" par Saga. Il se considérait déjà comme faisant parti du Sanctuaire. L'héritier Kido jubilait.

- Eh bien, je pense que cette banque nous conviendra à nous aussi, non, Saga ?

- Mouais, ça me va.

- Par contre, vous allez devoir suivre des cours accélérés pour apprendre le japonais. Le peu que vous parlez peut être suffisant pour l'instant avec des clients qui maitrisent bien l'anglais, mais un grand nombre ne parle que le japonais. Vous allez devoir vous y mettre ! Et concernant votre apprentissage, on passera aux choses sérieuses.

- Comment ça ? sursauta Kanon qui ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient apprendre de plus.

- Ce que nous vous avons inculqué ne sont que les bases. Il va maintenant falloir approfondir et affiner cet apprentissage. Nous visons la perfection et pour y parvenir, il faut s'en donner les moyens.

Les jumeaux passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire les boutiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bar pour boire un verre.

- Ben dis donc…, murmura Kanon en s'asseyant.

- Quoi ?

- Si on veut tirer un coup, on n'a que l'embarra du choix !

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

- Regarde discrètement autour de toi. Tout le monde nous mate et c'est pas d'la curiosité !

Saga jeta quelques coups d'œil dans la salle et sourit. De façon plus ou moins réservée, un grand nombre de clients, hommes comme femmes, jeunes et moins jeunes, regardaient et surtout appréciaient les deux éphèbes grecs qui venaient d'entrer. L'aîné sourit.

- Effectivement…

- Tu bois quoi ? demanda le cadet en voyant le serveur s'approcher de leur table.

- Une bière.

- Deux bières, fit-il en japonais.

Le jeune homme s'inclina en souriant et repartit vers le comptoir.

- Alors, poursuivit-il, t'es content d'être revenu ?

- Mouais ! Franchement ouais ! Et toi ?

- J'suis aux anges tu veux dire !

- T'as vu Milo ?

- En coup d'vent ! Il partait pour une mission de quelques jours mais il a eu le temps de me rouler une pelle d'enfer !

- Je suis un peu triste pour Mû ! J'aurais aimé le revoir !

- On pourra toujours l'appeler ! Et puis c'est quand même une sacrée opportunité pour lui !

- J'sais pas ! J'ai l'impression qu'y a autre chose derrière son départ !

- Quoi ?

- Aucune idée ! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, évite de parler de lui devant Shion ou Dohko.

- On demandera aux autres de nous mettre au jus ! Mais comment t'as vu tout ça en si peu de temps toi ?

- T'étais aux toilettes tout à l'heure, j'ai posé la question à Dohko. Shion venait d'arriver et j'ai bien vu leur réaction.

- Et toi ? Si tu m'disais de quoi t'as peur ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Cette nuit t'as encore rêvé mais c'était pas très agréable à première vue ! Et tu disais son nom…

- Ah bon ? J'm'en souviens pas ! mentit Saga en détournant le regard.

- J'te crois pas ! s'entêta Kanon, vexé que son frère ne lui fasse pas confiance.

- Si ! J't'assure ! Je me rappelle pas de quoi j'ai rêvé !

- Saga, j'vois bien qu't'es pas à l'aise avec c'que t'éprouves pour ce type. J'suis pas aveugle et j'te connais. T'es attiré par lui et en même temps… on dirait que t'as envie de t'enfuir.

- C'est parce que c'est nouveau pour moi… Je suis… je suis un peu effrayé par c'que je ressens… J'ai pas envie de m'faire des illusions alors je suis prudent…

Kanon vit bien que son frère ne lui disait pas la vérité une fois encore mais il n'insista pas. Il devra y aller en douceur s'il voulait le faire parler sincèrement. Ils finirent leurs bières et rentrèrent au Star Hill à pieds, en se promenant, plaisantant et riant… insouciants ou presque.

Plus tôt, dans le bureau de Dohko Kido…

Shion redoutait de plus en plus de se retrouver seul avec Dohko. Ignorer ce que son ami ressentait pour lui l'agaçait et il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Aussi, lorsque les jumeaux furent partis, il prit leurs visas et se leva pour sortir à son tour.

- J'ai une réception ce soir au ministère de la culture et du tourisme. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes !

Le ton était autoritaire. Il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une demande. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, Shion se tourna vers son patron.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue. Demande à Angelo ou Camus. Ils n'ont pas d'engagement professionnel avant demain.

- Et qu'as-tu prévu, si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Si ça l'est. Demande à Hyoga de me suivre, comme ça tu sauras !

Shion avait mis tout son mépris dans ces derniers mots et pour Dohko, ce fut comme une gifle en plein visage. Il avait compris qu'il avait été trop loin en faisant espionner son ami mais la jalousie qu'il éprouvait lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Et l'alcool n'aidait pas à le rendre plus raisonnable. Bien au contraire.

- Shion, j'ai fait ça dans l'intérêt du Sanctuaire !

- Si ça peut t'aider à dormir la nuit de croire ça, tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

- Avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ? insista Dohko d'une voix basse, ivre de jalousie.

- Bien que ça ne te regardes absolument pas, je vais t'le dire ! Je sors avec Lilith ce soir. A demain…

Au moment où Dohko allait refermer sa main sur son avant-bras, Shion s'éloigna, échappant à ce contact qui l'effrayait. A chaque fois que son patron se permettait un geste un peu trop familier, ça le mettait dans un état de fébrilité que même une pucelle le soir de ses noces n'éprouverait pas. Il était intoxiqué au dernier degré par Dohko. Accro comme un héroïnomane à sa poudre blanche. C'est pour cela qu'il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de quitter le Sanctuaire, sa lettre de démission était toujours dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il ne lui restait qu'à la dater. Et depuis ce qui c'était passé avec Mû, son départ lui semblait être la seule solution pour retrouver un peu de calme dans sa vie.

Il passa la soirée et la nuit avec Lilith. Et bien que la magnifique jeune femme soit une maîtresse accomplie, il s'endormit avec une désagréable impression d'insatisfaction. Il pensait à un autre corps, plus viril, avec beaucoup moins de courbes et de rondeurs, plus carré, plus fort. Il en rêva, même…

Dohko demanda à Angelo de l'accompagner à la réception. Comme d'habitude, plusieurs invités furent curieux de savoir où ils trouvaient ses hôtes et comme d'habitude, il donna les coordonnées de la Balance et du Sanctuaire.

- Tu risques d'avoir pas mal de coup de fils demain, plaisanta l'Italien en mangeant un petit four.

- Ça m'occupera l'esprit !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ça concerne le Groupe, rien avoir avec le Sanctuaire ! mentit Dohko en déambulant parmi les convives suivit par son employé.

- C'est grave ? insista Angelo d'un air vraiment intéressé, presque compatissant.

- Non, rien d'insurmontable mais tant que ça s'ra pas réglé, ça va m'tracasser un peu…

- J'allais te proposer mon aide, mais là, j'peux rien pour toi !

- C'est gentil ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller !

- Tiens ! Regarde ! C'est pas Kouros là-bas ? Où il a trouvé un guignol pareil ? se moqua Angelo en posant un œil dédaigneux sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

C'était pourtant un personnage au charisme hors du commun. Il avait une carrure athlétique, mise en valeur par un smoking fait sur mesure. Ses longs cheveux argentés lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins et le métal liquide de ses yeux gris, glaçait le sang. Il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer.

- C'est bien lui. Viens on s'en va !

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas le saluer ?

- Non. Y m'inspire pas confiance du tout !

- C'est pourtant Pandore qui vous a présenté, non !

- Tu prends ça pour une garantie, toi ?

- J'croyais qu'tu l'aimais bien celle là !

- Disons que nous avons de très bons rapports professionnels et que nous nous accordons un extra de temps en temps. Mais comme moi, elle navigue dans des eaux dangereuses et l'instinct est très important.

- Je comprends. J'appelle Jabu !

- Attend, il vient vers nous…

Kouros, accompagné d'Hypnos, se dirigeait vers eux, un sourire de circonstances accroché aux lèvres.

- Mon cher Dohko, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, fit-il leur serrant la main à lui et à Angelo.

Les deux "hôtes" se jaugèrent d'un regard tout en échangeant une poignée de main et l'Italien eut un frisson désagréable en croisant la froideur dure des yeux d'Hypnos. Il comprit que l'homme n'était pas un hôte mais réellement un garde du corps, et pas un tendre. Un rapide coup d'œil à la veste de smoking légèrement déformée, lui confirma qu'il était armé.

- Andréas ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Vous avez fait des affaires ce soir ?

- J'ai pris quelques contacts intéressants. Cet homme qui vous accompagne…c'est toujours le Sanctuaire ? poursuivit-il plus bas, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Absolument.

- Comme je vous comprends. J'ai eu l'occasion de faire appel à ses services et cela grâce à vous. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure…

- J'ai pu bénéficier de la compagnie des jumeaux qui vous accompagnaient la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ces deux jeunes gens étaient… presque parfaits.

- J'en ai été également très satisfait.

- Et vous, vous passez une agréable soirée ? Les affaires vous attirent dans ce genre de manifestation ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je me fais un devoir d'assister aux réceptions lorsque j'y suis invité. C'est souvent ainsi que l'on conclue les meilleures affaires.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Que diriez-vous de déjeuner ensemble dans les jours prochains ?

- Mais bien sûr… Voici ma carte, appelez moi quand vous aurez un moment de libre. On essaiera d'arranger ça

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Regardez, je crois que le ministre essaie d'attirer votre attention.

En effet, un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux très courts et grisonnants, avait levé la main vers Dohko. Celui-ci sourit et s'excusa auprès de Kouros. Le Grec lui rendit son sourire et Dohko sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter le long de l'échine. Il discuta un moment avec le ministre puis mis un terme à la soirée. Angelo appela Jabu qui ramena les deux hommes au Star Hill.

Kouros, lui, était ravi. Il serait intéressant d'en savoir un peu plus sur le Groupe Kido de la bouche même de son PDG. Quant à la Balance, il serait toujours temps de l'appeler pour discuter… affaires également… C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire dès le lendemain. Après tout, il avait un compte à régler avec les frère Siramidis. Il se félicitait d'ailleurs de ne pas à avoir à leur courir après. Quand Zelos lui avait appris qu'ils avaient quitté Tokyo, Kouros avait ressenti de la crainte. Mais était-ce d'avoir à les traquer, ou bien de ne pas les retrouver ? De ne pas _le_ retrouver ? Et deux heures plus tôt, Zelos lui avait dit que les jumeaux avaient regagné la capitale… Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi ils étaient partis pendant quelques jours ? Ils n'étaient pas en mission, alors pourquoi ?

Dans la voiture qui les ramenait au Star Hill, Angelo fit part de ses soupçons à son patron.

- J'ai demandé à Aïoros de se renseigner sur lui, lui confia Dohko. J'ai, moi aussi, une étrange impression.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ?

- Rien pour l'instant, mais je suis sûr que ce type n'est pas net. Je crois que je vais engager un détective pour qu'il fouine un peu…

Dohko ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait passé un kimono blanc, en soie, et s'était assis dans le canapé de son salon. Un verre de whisky à la main, il imaginait Shion dans les bras de Lilith. Il était bien d'accord pour dire que la jeune femme était d'une rare beauté, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à satisfaire son ami. Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, il avait bien remarqué que Shion était terriblement nerveux en sa présence. Il cherchait à l'éviter mais pas à s'enfuir, il se tenait loin de lui lorsqu'ils étaient en public, mais il était là. Pourtant, Dohko savait que son ami avait éprouvé un plaisir incommensurable. Il l'avait sentit impatient et craintif à la fois, malgré ses tentatives pour tout stopper. Comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps tout en le redoutant.

Dohko ne savait quoi penser. Par moment, il avait l'impression que Shion allait se jeter sur lui, à d'autres, qu'il allait s'enfuir le plus loin possible… de lui. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain, son ami éprouvait des sentiments très forts à son égard. Il lui en voulait, de ça il était convaincu, parce qu'il avait écarté Mû en usant de stratagèmes fort peu honnêtes. Mais il devait aussi l'aimer. On ne peut pas rester auprès de quelqu'un autant d'années sans l'aimer un peu. Mais de quel amour s'agissait-il ? Fraternel ? Passionnel ? Ils n'avaient passé qu'une nuit ensemble douze ans plus tôt, mais Dohko aimait Shion depuis bien plus longtemps. Qu'avait-il était pour lui, un client comme les autres ? Un client un peu particulier ? Autre chose ?

La migraine gagnait du terrain et l'héritier Kido n'avait toujours aucune réponse à ses questions. De plus, l'alcool n'aidait pas à la réflexion. Les choses avaient changé, pas forcément en bien, ni en mal d'ailleurs. Elles étaient justes un peu plus complexes. En voulant retenir Shion près de lui, il semble qu'il ait obtenu l'effet contraire. Son ami lui en voulait d'avoir cru qu'il avait une liaison avec Mû, il lui en voulait d'avoir éloigné celui-ci, mais il était certain qu'il avait d'autres sentiments qui l'empêchait de partir. Sans quoi, il l'aurait déjà fait. Shion était quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchi mais il était aussi capable d'agir brutalement sur un coup de tête.

Ces questions tournaient sans répit dans son esprit noyé par l'alcool. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, deux corps se mirent à danser la plus érotique 

des chorégraphies. Un homme et une femme. Shion et Lilith. Il se mordit la lèvre, crevant de jalousie et de désir, furieux et effondré de tristesse à la fois. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Son attitude ces derniers temps n'avait fait qu'éloigner Shion de lui. Et le séparer de Mû avait probablement été sa plus grosse erreur. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre les deux hommes, mais il avait vu un rival potentiel dans le jeune Japonais. Son amour pour Shion et sa jalousie l'avait complètement aveuglé et Mû en avait fait les frais. Ainsi que son ami… et lui-même.

_- Quel imbécile je suis ! Tu étais là toutes ces années, à mes cotés, me soutenant, m'aidant à gérer le Sanctuaire, à m'occuper de Saori aussi. Je crois bien qu'on soupirait l'un après l'autre sans oser se l'avouer. Tu me tenais à distance pour je ne sais quelle raison, et moi je n'osais pas venir vers toi. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour te récupérer ? A-t-on seulement un avenir ensemble ? Pourras-tu me pardonner mes erreurs et mon aveuglement ?_

* * *

Mardi 15 mai 2007, vers 09h00…

Shiryu entra dans l'appartement de Dohko après s'être annoncé. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il avança et trouva son patron endormi dans le canapé. Il dormait si bien qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller et ressortit.

L'héritier Kido souleva une paupière, il était presque onze heures du matin. Il eut un sursaut mais se ravisa. Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis ébouriffa ses cheveux. En retard pour en retard, il n'était plus à cinq minutes près. Il terminait de s'habiller lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau se refermer.

- Dohko ? fit Shion en entrant et posant des documents sur la table.

- Je suis là, répondit-il, frissonnant au seul son de cette voix.

Il sortit de son appartement, les cheveux encore humides et finissant d'attacher les boutons des manches de sa chemise.

- Shiryu m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé endormi sur ton canapé. T'as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

- Horrible ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le dossier de la tête.

- Les visas des jumeaux avec leurs contrats de travail.

- T'as vu le ministre de l'intérieur ce matin ? fit Dohko assez surpris qu'un homme tel que lui ait pu être si rapidement disponible.

- Non, son secrétaire particulier. Tous deux ne peuvent rien nous refuser, tu le sais. Il s'est chargé lui-même de l'affaire sans poser d'question.

- C'est parfait. Première nouvelle de la journée et elle est bonne. Et toi, ta soirée avec Lilith ?

- Excellente. J'dois mettre en place les plannings des jumeaux. Ils doivent bénéficier de la formation en totalité…

- … et apprendre le japonais rapidement. C'est indispensable maintenant. Ça nous permettra d'avoir un plus grand choix de missions à leur confier.

- Je m'occupe de tout ça. Et ta soirée au ministère ?

- Rien d'extraordinaire. Y avait Kouros, on a discuté ensemble quelques minutes. Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?

Shion avait déjà fait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers la porte. A la question, il se figea. Il ne s'y attendait pas et n'avait aucune excuse pour refuser. Ce tête à tête allait être une véritable torture. Etre simplement à proximité de Dohko était une véritable torture. Tout ce qui se rapportait à son ami était une véritable torture.

- J'voudrais pas te déranger…

- J't'l'proposerais pas si ça m'dérangeait ! Comme ça, on discutera de Kanon et Saga. Ils ont un énorme potentiel et il faut leur mettre tous les atouts en main pour l'exploiter.

- Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi. Très bien, tu veux que j'commande ?

- Mouais ! J'ai envie d'un repas traditionnel, dit-il sachant pertinemment que c'était la cuisine préférée de Shion.

Ce dernier décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro du room-service…

* * *

Jeudi 17 mai 2007

Depuis plusieurs jours, Camus déprimait un peu. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était à l'origine de l'éloignement de Mû et par effet de conséquences, de la détérioration des rapports entre Shion et Dohko. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que révéler à Dohko ce qu'il avait surpris dans ce couloir irait jusqu'au départ de Mû. Il était peut-être temps d'aller consoler la Balance, de lui faire oublier les deux Japonais, cela lui remonterait le moral. Alors qu'il marchait dans les allées du centre commercial, trois paquets dans chaque main, il s'arrêta brutalement. Sur l'escalator, un homme qu'il n'oublierait jamais discutait avec un couple. Son cœur battit des records de vitesse, ses jambes lui semblèrent deux tiges de coton. Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'il le rencontre à nouveau ? Une sur… mille ? Sur un million ? Lui qui croyait avoir réussi à ranger dans un tiroir fermé à triple tours dans le fin fond de sa mémoire ces quelques jours de sa vie, voilà que le cadenas explosait et que les souvenirs lui sautaient à l'esprit. Cet homme, une vieille connaissance, son premier client…

Il baissa la tête et bifurqua dans une autre allée pour ne pas le croiser. C'est presque au pas de course, le cœur battant à tout rompre, qu'il gagna le parking et monta dans sa voiture après avoir jeté ses achats dans le coffre. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure pendant qu'il s'engageait dans la circulation. Il fallait avant tout qu'il se calme et qu'il fasse le point. Après tout, cet homme avait parfaitement le droit d'être au Japon. Il y était en vacances ou en voyage d'affaire, mais c'était son droit ! La seule chose à faire, s'était de refermer ce tiroir et se consacrer à la conquête du cœur de la Balance. Oui, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire. Comment faire oublier Shion à Dohko ? Il allait devoir déployer des trésors de douceur et de subtilité. Dohko était loin d'être naïf. Il l'avait clairement percé à jour la fois où il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il avait surpris entre Mû et Shion. Il devra user de toute sa ruse et de tous ses talents de séducteur. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré un homme comme il désirait Dohko. Il n'avait pas envie de ses clients, il leur en donnait juste l'illusion et il était passé maître en la matière. Bien malin celui qui pourrait dire que Camus simulait. Le seul moment où il ne pouvait pas mentir, c'était quand il prenait son plaisir. Il imaginait que c'était Dohko qui lui faisait l'amour. Et le client n'y voyait que du feu. Mais cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas était réellement satisfait. La simulation finirait par avoir raison de lui. S'il n'avait pas eu une dette envers Dohko, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait quitté le Sanctuaire.

Sauf que maintenant, une nouvelle option s'offrait à lui. Prendre la place de Shion dans le cœur de Dohko et dans le Sanctuaire. Il avait assez d'expérience pour gérer les plannings, choisir les clients et éventuellement superviser les formations des nouvelles recrues si besoin était. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué dans tout ça. Mais il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. D'abord, Dohko !

A suivre...

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé.


	16. Une soirée mouvementée

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**_"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" _**

**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire.**

**Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Une soirée mouvementée**

Jeudi 17 mai 2007, dans l'après-midi, bureau de Shion…

Assit dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés à l'écran qu'il ne voyait pas, Shion avait tenté de faire le point sur les plannings de ses hôtes sans y parvenir totalement. Et maintenant, le regard vide, il pensait à l'attitude que Dohko avait eu envers lui.

_- Si je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer, et t'empêcher de voir d'autres personnes, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi…_

Cette phrase allait et venait dans son esprit comme un leitmotiv, comme un air qu'on n'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête et qu'on fredonne pendant des heures. Pourquoi Dohko lui avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il lui faire ça ? Mais savait-il seulement qu'il avait réussi ? Après douze ans à vivre à coté de lui, douze longues années à tenter de faire taire ses sentiments, de les enfouir au plus profond de son esprit… et de son corps, voilà qu'en quelques heures, ils refaisaient violemment surface. Avec une brutalité inouïe, Shion se retrouvait pieds et poings liés face à la volonté de son ami, face à ses désirs. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de se noyer. Pourquoi voudrait-il l'obliger à l'aimer ?

Et quelle attitude adopter face à lui ? Par moments, il était la gentillesse même, à d'autres il pouvait se montrer d'une cruauté sans borne. D'une main, il vous caressait dans le sens du poil, de l'autre il vous prenait à la gorge pour vous étouffer et il était capable de passer de l'un à l'autre en quelques secondes seulement.

Ces constatations lui faisaient mal. Dohko buvait beaucoup, mais ses sautes d'humeur n'étaient pas seulement imputables à l'alcool, il y avait autre chose. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des coups à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez !

- C'est moi !

Comment expliquer la brutale accélération de son rythme cardiaque ? Au simple son de cette voix, Shion devenait fébrile, vulnérable. Mais était-ce parce qu'il craignait de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que lui, ou bien parce qu'il éprouvait une joie indicible à le voir.

- Bonjour Dohko, fit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

- J'te dérange ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Non, j'étais en train de faire le point sur les plannings.

Dohko s'assit sur le siège, face à son ami et le dévisagea d'un œil gourmand. L'ancien numéro un reconnut immédiatement ce regard et ça le mit mal à l'aise.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Moui… Que fais-tu ce week-end ?

- Euh… je sais pas… pourquoi ?

- Ça te dirait un petit saut à Stockholm ?

- En Suède ? s'exclama Shion, en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

- Tout à fait. Marine m'a appelé, elle a peut-être trouvé quelqu'un qui conviendrait au Sanctuaire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais elle semble persuadée que cette personne nous intéressera. On descendra au Star Ice.

Shion réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Il voyait bien, de part son attitude, que Dohko se sentait déjà en terrain conquis.

- On décolle samedi matin ?

- Ah non ! Demain matin ! Comme ça on aura vraiment deux jours complets là-bas !

- Demain ? Je vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner !

- Pourquoi ?

La voix de l'héritier Kido claqua comme un coup fouet. Son regard étincela de colère.

- J'ai rendez-vous demain matin à dix heures à l'hôpital pour un check up complet !

- Ça va pas ? T'es malade ?

Shion aurait juré entendre une sincère inquiétude dans la voix de l'homme en face de lui. Cet homme dont il sentait l'emprise charismatique se resserrer sur lui à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

- Non, rassure-toi ! Je vais très bien, c'est juste la visite annuelle, c'est tout.

- Tu peux pas repousser ?

- Tu sais comme moi que ces rendez-vous sont difficiles à obtenir, argumenta Shion.

- Le patron de l'hôpital est un client, il peut faire un effort.

- Ils sont surbookés ! Et puis ma présence à Stockholm n'est pas indispensable.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est toi qui gère les nouvelles recrues. Dans ce domaine tu es meilleur que moi.

- Eh bien pour une fois, c'est toi qui jugeras le candidat. Ça fait longtemps que ça t'es pas arrivé.

- Shion, reprit Dohko au bout de quelques secondes de silence, d'une voix dangereusement calme, pourquoi tu me mens ?

Le bras droit de la Balance se figea une seconde. L'avait-il percé à jour ou bien prêchait-il le faux pour savoir le vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je te mens pas !

- C'est facile pour moi de vérifier. Il suffit que je téléphone à l'hôpital.

- Tu sais que tu deviens paranoïaque ? Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir de revoir Marine, mais demain c'est pas possible. Tu viens me dire ça à la dernière minute et tu veux que je me libère de mes engagements en un claquement de doigts ! Reconnais que c'est pas possible !

- Je sais que tu me mens. C'que j'veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Shion sentit ses craintes refluer pour laisser la place à la colère.

- D'accord ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je refuse de venir avec toi ? Très bien ! Mais tu vas peut-être pas aimer c'que tu vas entendre ! Ton attitude m'écœure ! Tu as éloigné Mû sous un prétexte bidon pour je ne sais quelle raison. Tu as envoyé deux débutants à un futur gros client sans aucune considération pour ce qu'ils pouvaient penser ou ressentir. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et au Sanctuaire. Tu travailles plus pour lui que pour le Groupe Kido. Tu bois comme trou, tu es en train de faire le vide autour de toi. Depuis quand les gars ne t'ont-ils pas invité à prendre un verre au Sanctuary's ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas été invité à déjeuner ou à dîner avec eux ou avec l'un d'entre eux ? Ils ne savent plus qui tu es Dohko ! Je ne sais plus qui tu es. Le Dohko que je connais ne m'aurais jamais fait ce que tu m'as fait il y a deux semaines. Il m'aurait… séduit. Il m'aurait amené à lui céder mais jamais, jamais il ne m'aurait forcé !

- Tu ne t'es pas débattu pourtant, souffla la Balance ébranlé par toutes ces accusations.

- Et tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Que je te frappe pour que tu me lâches ? On se serait battu ? Parce que dans l'état où tu étais, t'aurais rien lâché ! Tu m'aurais violé Dohko !

Shion avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots. Il s'était brusquement levé et avait renversé son fauteuil. Dohko n'avait pas bronché. Il leva un regard glacial vers son ami.

- Viens avec moi à Stockholm ! demanda-t-il à nouveau apparemment très calme.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es pire que ton père ! Au moins lui, ne tournait pas autour du pot, il était direct et il savait ce qu'il voulait. Avec toi, je suis dans le flou le plus total ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

- Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans ?

- Rien ! Je faisais juste une comparaison. Avec lui, je n'avais pas à me triturer les méninges pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. C'était clair et sans équivoque. Toi, tu ne parles et tu n'agis que par énigmes ou par allusions. Il faut que je devine ce que tu penses où ce que tu vas faire. J'en ai assez ! Alors moins je passerai de temps avec toi, et moins j'aurai de migraines ! Ma vie sera beaucoup plus simple et tranquille.

Dohko se leva à son tour et fit le tour du bureau. Shion eut un frisson de crainte.

- Tu as bien fait de me dire tout ça. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, mais ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher pour autant. Je t'ai dit que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi.

Il redressa le fauteuil et invita Shion à s'y rasseoir d'un geste poli de la main. Mais à peine celui-ci eut-il pris place, que la Balance le fit pivoter face à lui. Il posa un genou entre sa cuisse et l'accoudoir, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa furieusement. Shion tenta de se dégager mais déjà ces lèvres sur les siennes lui ôtaient toutes velléités de résistance. Comment Dohko s'y prenait-il pour avoir une telle ascendance sur lui, un tel pouvoir.

- Alors ? Tu ne te défends pas ? Tu me laisses faire ? Tu _te _laisses faire !

- Tu veux que j't'en mette un et que j'te colle au mur ?

- Tu en es incapable. Tu n'as pas envie de me faire de mal, tu veux juste que je continue à… te faire du bien…

Dohko reprit possession de sa bouche avec voracité. Shion, les mains crochetées aux accoudoirs pour ne pas les passer autour du cou de son ami, répondait à ce baiser avec une avidité, une envie, un besoin qui n'échappa pas à Dohko. Mais il était temps de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu. Il s'éloigna et regarda son ami. Il avait le souffle court et les joues rosies et le regard rendu brillant par le désir qu'il avait fait naître en lui. Bon sang ! Shion était beau à damné un saint ! Combien de temps allait-il encore pouvoir se contrôler sans le toucher ? Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de me faire parvenir les résultats de ton check up, histoire que je sois rassuré sur ton état de santé !

La porte se referma silencieusement sur lui. Shion était encore paralysé de stupeur. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues…

* * *

Vendredi 18 mai 2007, cabaret le "White Night", Stockholm, Suède…

Dohko passait une excellente soirée. Le dîner était délicieux, le champagne venait de France, l'atmosphère du cabaret feutrée à souhait, ce qui permettait de ne rien perdre du spectacle. Marine était une hôtesse parfaite qui prenait soin du bien être de son invité de marque. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Le propriétaire était détendu comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il en avait presque oublié les tensions qui régnaient au Sanctuaire. Mais maintenant qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, il se demandait quand le numéro exceptionnel promis par la jeune femme allait commencer.

Il allait lui poser la question lorsque la lumière changea pour se faire plus sombre, propice à un numéro plus sensuel. Dohko fixa la scène des yeux et vit une jeune femme d'une beauté époustouflante, de profil. Elle semblait porter une jupe noire très courte et très près du corps, des bas résilles, des escarpins à talons aiguilles, un bustier rouge et noir lacé qui lui serrait la taille. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient savamment coiffés en un chignon lâche qui laissait échapper quelques mèches le long de son cou fin et gracile. Il commença à danser sur la musique qui venait de démarrer et entama les premières paroles de la chanson. La voix était suave et claire et Dohko devina qu'elle ne donnait pas toute sa puissance. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce personnage et l'héritier Kido n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Au couplet suivant, la chanteuse fit demi-tour et présenta son autre profil. Surpris, Dohko sourit et son intérêt fut largement stimulé. Vu sous cet angle, la jeune femme était devenue un splendide jeune homme, habillé en smoking, sa chevelure cascadant sur ses épaules et son dos. Sous son œil gauche, un grain de beauté donnait à son regard une insolence virile et magnétique à la fois. Le Japonais ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme… de la jeune femme ? Il était incapable de dire si c'était il ou elle. Mais toujours est-il qu'il était fasciné par le numéro.

C'était une chanson qui devait être chantée par un duo masculin féminin et le personnage sur scène, passait de l'un à l'autre avec une aisance incroyable tant dans l'attitude que dans la voix. Marine l'observait du coin de l'œil et sourit. Elle savait au regard brillant de son invité, qu'il était conquis par ce numéro.

- C'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors que le numéro tirait à sa fin.

- Oui. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Extraordinaire. Mais… je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un homme ou une femme. Et quel lien avec le Sanctuaire ?

- Aphrodite est un peu comme un hôte. Il a des clients réguliers qui aiment sa compagnie et son… savoir faire.

- C'est donc un homme ? C'est incroyable ! Jamais je n'ai vu une telle beauté à la fois délicate et très masculine.

- Je pense qu'il conviendrait mieux au Sanctuaire. Il y gagnerait beaucoup mieux sa vie.

- Il n'est pas gêné par cette activité ? Il ne fait pas ça pour… arrondir les fins de mois ?

- Pas du tout. Il en est à un point où il peut se permettre de refuser des clients. Il fait ça pour l'argent bien sûr mais aussi pour le plaisir. Il fixe ses propres tarifs et personne ne lui a encore dit non.

- Je vois… Tu permets que je le rencontre ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir.

- Tu ne crains pas que je rentre avec lui au Japon ? C'est un numéro phare de ton cabaret !

- Tu sais, les comédiens ça va, ça vient ! On a des contrats mais on ne peut pas les retenir contre leur gré s'ils trouvent mieux ailleurs. J'ai un faible pour Aphrodite et je préfère le savoir entre de bonnes mains.

- Il est homosexuel ?

- Bi. Mais la majorité de ses clients sont des hommes. Il s'adapte à leurs fantasmes. Certains aiment avoir un homme très efféminé, d'autre préfèrent sa beauté mâle. C'est un transformiste, ne l'oublie pas. Il peut être qui tu veux !

- Je vois… Tu l'invites à notre table ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme, changé et démaquillé, s'approcha de leur table et s'assit en face de Marine et Dohko.

- Je te présente Johan Hansson, alias Aphrodite. Voici le propriétaire du Sanctuaire dont je t'ai parlé.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Marine m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre… établissement.

- Donc je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire, sourit Dohko, complètement charmé par le jeune homme. Seriez-vous prêt à venir au Japon et à travailler pour moi ?

- Sans hésiter ! Les tarifs sont très attrayants et la clientèle plus… huppée, dirons-nous !

- Vous allez manquer à Marine et au White Night ? Vous ne craignez pas de regretter… La vie au Japon est quelque peu différente de ce que vous avez connu jusqu'à présent_._

- Johan et moi en avons déjà discuté, intervint la jeune femme. J'adore Aphrodite et son numéro, j'ai une affection toute particulière pour lui, et c'est pour ça que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui ! termina-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle du jeune Suédois qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Je suis flatté ma chère que tu estimes le Sanctuaire aussi élevé dans ton échelle de valeur.

- Comment ça fonctionne exactement ? s'enquit Johan en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

A mesure que Dohko lui expliquait en détails l'activité du Sanctuaire, les yeux d'Aphrodite se mettaient à briller. Pour lui, c'était courut d'avance. Son avenir était au Japon.

- Ton contrat arrive à son terme, lui rappela Marine. Tu es donc libre, dans quelques jours, de faire ce que bon te semble.

- J'ai quelques scrupules à te laisser, fit-il en jouant avec les mains de sa patronne.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je finirais par m'en remettre ! N'oublie surtout pas de prévenir ton oncle, compris ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous être prêt ? lui demanda Dohko, qui semblait impatient de mettre le jeune homme à l'épreuve.

- Faire mes valises ne me prendra pas longtemps, quelques heures au plus...

- Je ne repars pas avant dimanche, prenez votre temps. Si j'avais envie de passer la soirée et la nuit avec vous, combien cela me coûterait-il ?

- Trois cent euros.

- Je vous en offre le double… pour commencer. Ensuite, si les clients sont demandeurs, il va sans dire que vos tarifs et votre côte vont augmenter.

Johan ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules et regarda Marine qui souriait toujours d'un air qui voulait dire : "_Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que j't'avais dit ?" _Aphrodite le regarda et son attitude devint celle du séducteur, de l'hôte qui doit plaire à son client.

- Pour ce prix, je rentre faire mes bagages immédiatement ! Ne m'en veux pas Marine ! minauda-t-il avec un sourire irrésistible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Je vous propose me rejoindre au Star Ice, dimanche matin. Nous partirons vers dix heures. Vous demanderez la suite Private. La réception sera prévenue que j'attends quelqu'un.

- J'y serais… Vous pouvez compter sur moi!

Johan se leva, regagna les coulisses et sa loge où il commença à ranger ses affaires. Dohko termina de regarder le spectacle par respect pour la jeune femme, mais il était impatient de rentrer à son hôtel pour goûter aux charmes qu'elle lui exposait sous le nez, sans pudeur. Il repensa à ce jeune homme. Il aurait aimé passer quelques heures avec lui mais, la règle du Sanctuaire l'en empêchait. Pas de relation avec un hôte. Même si Johan, ne l'était pas encore officiellement, il le considérait désormais comme tel. Il sourit pour lui-même. Jamais entretien d'embauche ne fut plus rapide !

Paradoxalement, bien que Marine excitait sa libido, il ne pouvait se départir d'un sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard de Shion. Il avait l'impression de le tromper, non pire ! De le trahir. Il ignorait à quoi s'en tenir avec son ami, en particulier ces derniers temps, mais le fait d'éprouver de l'attirance pour une autre personne le mettait mal à l'aise. C'est comme s'il ne se sentait pas le droit d'avoir envie de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était déstabilisant et en même temps très déplaisant.

Ambassade de Russie à Paris, le même soir…

A quelques minutes à pied de la Place de l'Etoile et des Champs Elysées, l'ambassade de Russie était toute illuminée. Dans le boulevard Lannes, depuis près d'une heure, c'était un défilé incessant de voitures de luxe et de limousines qui amenaient les invités de la réception. L'ambassadeur avait organisé cette soirée culturelle avec de nombreux politiciens et hommes d'affaires qui voulaient montrer qu'ils s'intéressaient à la culture justement. Et quel meilleur moyen de le faire croire en se montrant dans ce genre d'endroit et en y laissant quelques centaines de milliers de dollars ou d'euros. Voir quelques millions en fonctions des capacités de son portefeuille.

Isaak Krakeniev arriva en limousine avec son client vers vingt heures trente. Il s'agissait de Therence Oliver Douglas-Flannagan, un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, célibataire, dont la fortune familiale fut bâtie dans les transports routiers tant de marchandises que de voyageurs. L'homme avait laissé la gestion de son empire à ses collaborateurs et se contentait de profiter des énormes dividendes qui lui étaient versés chaque année. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de son argent et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'aider à la construction d'un musée de l'Art Primaire dans la ville d'Iekaterinbourg.

Les deux hommes furent conduits dans la grande salle de réception où Isaak repéra immédiatement Milo qui lui, accompagnait un homme d'affaires Sud-Africain. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Isaak chercha son client du regard et le trouva en grande discussion avec un autre invité, un homme qu'il n'aurait pas pensé croiser ici. Le ministre Russe de l'urbanisme, son père. Son propre père avec qui il avait coupé tous liens depuis plusieurs années. Il aurait bien voulu s'enfuir mais il avait une mission. Son client le chercha des yeux et Isaak dut le rejoindre.

- Isaak, je te présente Ivan Voronine, le ministre Russe de l'urbanisme. Voici mon garde du corps, Isaak Krakeniev.

Voronine regarda son fils, incrédule. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son fils. Le voir là, devant lui en pleine forme lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

- Monsieur le ministre, fit Isaak, une lueur de défi dans le regard en lui tendant la main que son père s'empressa de serrer.

- C'est lui qui a décidé en partie de la construction du musée. Vous êtes un homme influent, cher ami, ajout-t-il en se retournant vers le père d'Isaac.

- Pas tant que ça, mais lorsque cela tombe dans mon champ d'activité, je me dois de faire au mieux pour le peuple Russe et ce musée permettra à mes compatriotes de voir ce que les archéologues ont trouvé et qui doit faire partie de leur culture. Et vous, jeune homme, à votre âge, on sort plutôt dans les discothèques ? Une réception comme celle-ci risque de vous paraître ennuyeuse !

- J'accompagne monsieur Douglas. Je suis son garde du corps et je m'emploie à lui faire passer une soirée sans souci.

- Ne soit pas si modeste Isaak ! Tu sais que tu es bien plus que cela !

Le regard langoureux dont il couvrit le jeune homme n'échappa pas à Ivan Voronine qui comprit alors ce que faisait son fils. Il blêmit, alors qu'Isaak lui lançait un regard triomphant.

Plus tard, dans le courant de la soirée, il réussit à s'approcher d'Isaak qui buvait une coupe de champagne sur la terrasse.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour me venger, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Isaak ?

- On en a pourtant discuté avant que je parte de la maison ! Tu t'es laissé corrompre alors que je te croyais intègre. Tu as jeté à la poubelle en un seul soir toutes les valeurs que tu t'étais efforcé de m'inculquer. Pour un plaisir éphémère, tu as accordé des permis de construire à des entreprises incompétentes ou aux activités douteuses. Tu n'es pas l'homme que je croyais connaître, que j'admirais, que je respectais.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça… ce métier ! C'est… humiliant… dégradant…

- Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'accepter un hôte et de le baiser mon cher papa. Alors pour lui ce n'était pas humiliant mais pour moi oui ? En plus, je suis certain que tu t'es éclaté !

- Mais enfin, tu es mon fils ! Si jamais on apprenait…

- … que le fils d'un ministre Russe se prostitue, ça mettrait un terme à ta carrière. C'est donc uniquement ça qui te préoccupe ? Ta carrière ?

- Tu sais bien que non. Ma carrière est derrière moi, je me fous de ce qui peut m'arriver. Mais un tel scandale rejaillirait sur tout le gouvernement !

Isaak se retourna vers son père et le cloua du regard. Ivan Voronine reconnaissait son fils physiquement, mais son caractère avait radicalement changé. Où était passé le jeune homme gai, insouciant, affectueux qui l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire et un baiser sur la joue lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison ? Où était cet adolescent qui ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, qui était responsable, qui était calme ? Il avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de deux ans et son père ne s'était jamais remarié. Il avait fait de son mieux pour compenser la douceur et la tendresse maternelle qui allait forcement lui manquer. Il pensait y être parvenu mais voilà. Il y avait eu ce fameux soir où Isaak l'avait surpris en délicate posture avec un hôte. Le jeune homme venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. Il prit possession de l'héritage faramineux que lui avait légué sa mère et que son père s'était employé à faire fructifier, et disparut après une violente dispute. Depuis ce jour là, Ivan Voronine n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de son fils. Jusqu'à ce soir.

- Je me fous du gouvernement Russe. Je n'vis pas en Russie et…

- Mais enfin Isaak ! Tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre ! Pourquoi ça ? !

- Ah ! Monsieur le ministre ! fit l'ambassadeur derrière les deux hommes. Je vous cherchais pour vous présenter le PDG de l'entreprise qui a remporté le marché du gros œuvre pour le musée.

Voronine ne put écouter la réponse de son fils. Déjà, il était entraîné vers l'intérieur et reprenait son rôle de ministre. Isaak eut un sourire de dépit. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son père dans ces circonstances et il était bien plus ébranlé qu'il ne l'avait dit à Bian quand celui-ci lui avait posé la question.

- Tu ne devrais rester trop à coté de lui !

Krakeniev se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à Milo nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier, un verre à la main.

- Tiens donc. Milo Talos, railla-t-il en prenant une attitude arrogante. Et pourquoi devrais-je me tenir loin de cet homme. T'as des vues sur lui ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais si moi j'ai remarqué ta ressemblance avec ton père, d'autres aussi pourrait s'en apercevoir. Et d'après la conversation que j'ai entendue, il semble qu'il vaille mieux que tout le monde ignore que son fils est un hôte de l'Ocean Pearl. Et son numéro deux qui plus est.

- Tu nous as espionné ?

- Non. Je suis sorti prendre l'air et je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger. Vous sembliez avoir pas mal de chose à vous dire. Mais j'avoue que j'étais curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait.

- T'as pas intérêt à…

- Wow ! Y s'calme le ruscof ! T'as rien à craindre. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi ! Mais fais attention ! Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup !

Milo lui fit un clin d'œil, lui sourit, et le laissa là, encore sous la surprise. Le Grec avait raison. Il savait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père et certains pourraient se poser des questions. Et il n'en fallait pas plus dans ce milieu pour que certaines personnes mal intentionnées n'entament une enquête discrète dont les résultats pouvaient avoir des répercussions catastrophiques pour beaucoup de monde. Il respira profondément, posa son verre sur la balustrade, rajusta son costume, sa cravate, se composa un visage neutre et rentra dans la salle. Il y retrouva son client qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et croisa le regard dévasté par la tristesse de son père.

* * *

Tokyo, Japon, le même soir…

Kanon et Angelo devaient récupérer Ikki et Shun Sakashita à leur domicile avant de se rendre à une soirée pour l'anniversaire de l'épouse d'un ami des deux frères. La réception devait accueillir quelques deux cent personnes. Autant Ikki que Shun allaient voir nombre de leurs connaissances, qu'elles soient professionnelles pour l'aîné, que des collègues d'université pour le cadet puisque le fils du couple faisait les mêmes études que Shun.

A peine dans la limousine, Ikki embrassa Kanon à pleine bouche, faisant violemment rougir son frère et ricaner Angelo. Il confia à l'oreille du jumeau les raisons de la présence d'un second hôte et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence où se déroulait la soirée, Kanon mit Angelo dans la confidence.

Visiblement, Ikki était ravi de retrouver Kanon et de l'avoir comme hôte pour la soirée. Il était plus attentionné envers lui que le contraire. De toute évidence, il appréciait énormément le cadet des jumeaux et fantasmait déjà sur la nuit qu'ils allaient passer.

De son coté, Angelo avait bien remarqué la façon dont Shun l'observait. Le jeune homme pensait être discret mais l'expérience de l'Italien n'était plus à démontrer. Apparemment, il plaisait au jeune Japonais.

- Je peux vous proposer un rafraîchissement ? lui demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Il était encore bien trop tôt pour endosser la panoplie du séducteur. Shun devait d'abord prendre conscience qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'une personne discrète et effacée. Alors prendre soin de lui était le premier pas pour qu'il se sente plus important que ne l'estimait lui-même.

- Euh… oui, un… un jus de fruit…, murmura Shun en rougissant.

Angelo eut un sourire tendre et se dirigea vers le bar. Très à l'aise, très élégant, il repérait au premier coup d'œil des clients potentiels pour le Sanctuaire. Et il se trompait rarement.

- Vous êtes accompagné ? lui demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années, très bien habillé avec beaucoup de charme.

- En réalité j'accompagne quelqu'un, lui répondit l'Italien avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

- Je vois… Vous êtes un ami de la famille ?

- J'escorte un ami de la famille…

- Oh… je comprends… Vous travaillez pour quelle société ?

- Le Sanctuaire. Vous connaissez ?

- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire appel à ses services.

- Tenez, fit-il en lui remettant une carte de visite. Faites ce numéro et vous demandez Angelo. C'est moi. Je me ferais un plaisir de … vous_ escorter…_

- Merci beaucoup. Si tous les employés vous ressemblent, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à appeler.

- Nous serons ravis de vous satisfaire et de vous compter parmi nos clients, croyez-le bien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rejoindre la personne que j'accompagne.

L'homme le regarda s'éloigner, puis lut la petite carte en souriant. Dès demain, il appellerait. Angelo retrouva Shun et lui tendit son verre de jus de fruit. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et le jeune homme sursauta violemment.

- Vous accompagnez souvent votre frère dans de genre de réception ? s'enquit Angelo, histoire de faire la conversation et de détendre Shun.

- Non, mais je connais le fils du couple qui nous reçoit. On est dans la même université.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai vu personne s'approcher de vous pour vous saluer.

- Il ne doit pas être encore arrivé, il m'a dit qu'il serait là plus tard avec quelques autres gars de notre classe.

- Quand ils seront là, je me tiendrai à l'écart pour ne pas vous incommoder !

- Mais vous n'm'incommodez pas ! répondit vivement Shun en regardant l'Italien dans les yeux pour la première fois de la soirée.

Angelo crut qu'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Pendant une seconde qui lui parut une éternité, il fut prisonnier de ce regard vert émeraude si plein d'innocence et de candeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression chez un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans.

- Je me ferai quand même discret, répliqua-t-il, reprenant ses esprits.

- Si vous voulez, mais quoiqu'on fasse, vous êtes le bienvenue, ajouta Shun en rougissant à nouveau.

Angelo songea que, dire ça, avait dû être très difficile pour le japonais. Mais il lui sourit gentiment.

- Shun !

Un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux kaki et des yeux noirs comme la nuit se dirigeait vers eux.

- Dante ! J'croyais qu'tu viendrais plus !

- Quoi ? J't'ai manqué ? fit celui-ci en enveloppant Shun d'un regard gourmand.

- Ah vous êtes là ? Hé !Dante, tu m'as largué dans la foule !

- Ça va Astérion ! Râle pas !

- Où sont les autres ? s'enquit Shun.

- On les rejoint plus tard ! l'informa Astérion.

- Les gars, j'vous présente Angelo, c'est mon garde du corps. Voilà Dante et Astérion !

- Bonsoir messieurs ! Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance !

- Oh ! Là ! Là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est poli ! plaisanta Dante.

- Bon tu comptes rester là toute la soirée sous la surveillance de ton frère où tu viens avec nous ? demanda Astérion.

- C'est quoi votre idée ? s'enquit Shun.

- On va dans une boite qui vient d'ouvrir. C'est immense, absolument génial d'après c'que j'ai entendu dire, et en plus au premier, y a des box privés.

- Pour de bon ? s'exclama Shun, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'Angelo n'aurait pas cru voir un jour dans ce regard là.

Il songea qu'Ikki ne savait pas tout sur son frère ou bien que la timidité de celui-ci n'était pas toujours vraie.

- Mouais ! C'est très pratique si tu fais une rencontre ! poursuivit Dante avec un sourire en coin.

- J'vais prévenir mon frère. Angelo, tu nous accompagnes ?

Shun était passé au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. Il chercha son frère des yeux et le trouva sur une des terrasses en train de tourner autour de Kanon comme un chat autour des jambes des de celui qui va lui donner à manger. De temps à autres, il laissait traîner une main discrète sur ses hanches ou le creux des reins.

- Ikki ! Je sors avec Astérion et Dante !

- D'accord p'tit frère ! Mais je veux qu'Angelo t'accompagne !

- Pas d'problème !

- Amusez-vous bien !

Le "Dance and Love" était la dernière discothèque à la mode de Ginza et bien sûr tout le monde voulait y aller. Heureusement que Dante avait été prévoyant et avait réservé une table. Aussitôt que les quatre jeunes gens se présentèrent à l'entrée, il donna son nom et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit largement pour les laisser passer sous les regards jaloux de ceux qui faisaient la queue.

Sitôt à l'intérieur, la musique les assomma. Ils furent conduits à leur table où ils retrouvèrent un autre jeune homme et deux jeunes femmes. Dante commanda une bouteille de vodka avec du jus d'orange. Après deux ou trois verres, les esprits commencèrent à se lâcher. Au bout du quatrième, les jeunes étudiants se déchaînaient sur la piste. Angelo, lui n'avait bu qu'un verre et encore il ne l'avait pas fini. Il se demandait comment Ikki connaissait si peu son frère. Shun se défoulait et dansait de façon très sexy avec ses deux amis, en lui lançant de temps à autre une œillade que l'Italien se refusait à interpréter. Une chose était certaine pourtant, il n'était pas insensible à la beauté et au charme du jeune japonais. Et de savoir qu'il devait tout faire pour qu'il passe une nuit inoubliable faisait couler du feu dans ses veines.

Il vit Dante se coller au dos de Shun et passer une main sur son ventre. Ils dansèrent un bon moment et le soi-disant timide jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de fixer Angelo. Celui-ci se décida enfin à aller danser également. Il se joignit à eux sous les sourires ravis et un peu alcoolisés 

des trois étudiants. Astérion semblait avoir trouvé de quoi passer la soirée puisqu'ils le virent disparaître au premier étage avec une très jolie jeune femme. Depuis plusieurs minutes, un séduisant jeune homme dansait à coté d'eux et faisait tout pour se faire remarquer de Dante. Shun se dégagea de ses bras et alla vers Angelo.

- Tu danses avec moi ?

- Bien sûr.

L'Italien l'attrapa par le bras et le fit tourner. Il le plaqua doucement contre lui, comme l'avait fait Dante et ils dansèrent ainsi pendant très longtemps. Shun se sentait bien dans ces bras puissants qu'il sentait autour de lui. Machinalement, il passa son bras en arrière, autour du cou d'Angelo qui ne demandait pas mieux. Il préférait lui laisser prendre l'initiative de leur rapprochement. Il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien et, ne sachant pas quelle pourrait être sa réaction, il ne voulait rien faire pour l'effrayer. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

La musique changea, devint plus langoureuse sans pour autant être un slow. Shun se retourna et entoura de ses bras le cou de l'Italien.

- J'aime bien danser avec toi ! lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle chaud faisant délicieusement frissonner Angelo.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu tentes rien. T'essaies pas de m'séduire.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis ton garde du corps.

- Me prend pas pour un con ! Je sais très bien quelle est l'activité des hôtes du Sanctuaire et je soupçonne mon frère d'avoir manigancé tout ça !

- Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

- Il croit que je suis trop timide pour pouvoir me trouver une copine ou un copain. Alors y c'est mis dans la tête de m'en trouver un… ou une !

- Et tu crois que c'est en faisant appel à un hôte qu'il va y parvenir ? Puisque tu dis connaître l'activité du Sanctuaire, tu dois aussi savoir que les hôtes ne sont pas des personnes qui s'engagent sur du long terme. Ou alors, elles finissent par en partir.

- Je sais, mais le service que vous offrez est d'une qualité exceptionnelle.

- Dis-moi, tu me sembles bien informé pour quelqu'un qui passe une soirée avec un hôte pour la première fois !

- J'ai des potes qui font appel à vous. Leurs parents aussi, parfois. Ou alors ils passent par l'Ocean Pearl ou le Guidecca's. Ces trois établissements sont les plus réputés.

- Je vois… Et comment vois-tu la suite de cette soirée ? demanda Angelo en tentant de changer de sujet.

- Eh bien… je commence à avoir mal aux pieds ! Je m'allongerais bien deux ou trois heures au premier. Et toi ?

- Je dois rester près de toi.

- C'est bien comme ça que je l'entendais.

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, Angelo sentit les lèvres de Shun sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et fermes à la fois. Exigeante, sa langue quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche qui s'ouvrit et leur baiser s'approfondit. Angelo constata avec plaisir que le jeune homme était bien plus doué et expérimenté qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. S'il se faisait plus entreprenant, il savait que le Japonais ne reculerait pas.

- On va au premier ? lui glissa celui-ci dans l'oreille.

- J'te suis…

Au premier, la musique était moins forte. Angelo s'approcha du guichet et regarda les tarifs. Presque mille six cent yens pour une heure et pas une minute de plus. L'Italien discuta quelques secondes avec l'employé puis rejoignit Shun qui l'attendait devant le box numéro quatre.

- Qu'est-ce tu lui as dit ? questionna Shun en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Je lui ai dit que s'il nous laissait trois heures, je lui donnerais le double du tarif et que la moitié serait pour lui.

- Trois heures ? Tu crois qu'il va nous falloir autant de temps ?

- Tu n'as jamais fais l'amour avec un hôte. Ne crois pas qu'on va juste tirer un coup !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Tu verras bien… C'est mieux si tu découvres au fur et à mesure…

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Angelo détailla la pièce. Il y avait un lit à deux places, le drap était propre, quelques coussins. Sur le mur était accroché un distributeur de préservatifs et une petite porte donnait sur un cabinet de toilette avec une douche. Les serviettes aussi étaient parfaitement propres. Dans une petite armoire à coté du distributeur, il y avait toutes sortes de sex toys prêts à l'emploi. En voyant des paires de menottes, Angelo comprit la présence d'anneaux scellés dans le mur à la tête du lit.

- Tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps ? fit la voix douce et chaude du jeune homme derrière lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu si impatient ?

- Parce que tu me plais et que j'ai envie de toi !

Difficile d'être plus direct. Angelo passa alors en mode prédateur. Il avait une proie facile certes, mais il allait en savourer chaque parcelle. Il regarda Shun, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard, et s'approcha lentement du lit où il était allongé, appuyé sur un coude.

* * *

Dans le même temps, à la réception d'anniversaire…

Kanon était sorti quelques instants sur la terrasse après en avoir informé Ikki. Une coupe de champagne à la main, il alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée. Il leva la tête et reconnut dans le ciel de printemps quelques constellations.

- Comment va la Balance ? fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Il se retourna et observa son interlocuteur. Il avait de splendides yeux verts pétillants, une longue chevelure châtain et son smoking semblait être taillé sur mesure.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'excusa-t-il poliment pour faire répéter la question.

- Comment va la Balance ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je connais cette personne ?

- Allons, pas avec moi ! Vous êtes un hôte du Sanctuaire, je le sais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Je suis bien renseigné. Je suis un hôte de l'Ocean Pearl. Je m'appelle Bian Seahorse.

- Enchanté, rétorqua Kanon en serrant la main que lui tendait le bras droit de Poséidon.

- Je vois que vous êtes méfiant… Comment va votre frère jumeau ?

Le cadet resta une seconde, interdit. Comment ce type pouvait-il en savoir autant sur son frère et lui ? Bien sûr qu'il connaissait le concurrent direct du Sanctuaire pour en avoir entendu parler par les autres, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à en rencontrer un.

- Mon frère va bien, merci.

- Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger, poursuivit Bian en enveloppant son vis-à-vis d'un regard enjôleur qui n'échappa pas au cadet.

- Vous accompagnez un de vos clients ? tenta de savoir le cadet.

- Bien sûr, tout comme vous accompagnez Ikki Sakashita.

- Vous avez effectivement un grand sens de l'observation, railla Kanon avec un petit rire.

- Vous êtes nouveau dans le circuit, c'est normal que vous ne connaissiez pas encore toutes les ficelles du métier. Mais ça viendra…

- Si vous l'dites…

- Alors comme ça, vous nous avez privez de Kouros ?

- Pardon ?

- Andréas Kouros. Il était membre de l'Ocean Pearl jusqu'à votre arrivée. Mais j'ignore si c'est vous ou votre frère qui nous avez ravi ce client de choix.

- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne dis rien !

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est de bonne guerre ! Mais je vais vous donner un conseil. Même si nous regrettons son départ parce que lui et ses collaborateurs faisaient souvent appel à nous, personnellement j'en suis soulagé.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Cet homme n'est pas vraiment net. Je le soupçonne de traîner dans des affaires plus que douteuses et ce, dans le monde entier.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Ce n'est que mon avis, mais lorsqu'il a commencé à faire appel à nous, certains de nos hôtes qui l'avaient eu comme client, nous ont brusquement abandonné sans explication. Plus tard, à plusieurs reprises, nous en avons revu certains dans le réseau de prostitution d'Hadès. A ce nom, Kanon se figea. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine mais il n'en montra rien. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

- Hadès ? Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

- Quelqu'un qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rencontrer. C'est un maffieux qui fait des affaires avec toutes les maffias existantes. Russes, Sicilienne, Irlandaises, cartels Sud-Américains et même les Yakusa.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ?

- Je l'ignore, ce ne sont que des soupçons. Si votre frère ou vous-même êtes celui qui a accroché Kouros, méfiez-vous de lui.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? On ne se connait pas !

- Non, mais nous avons la même activité. Et dans ce milieu, il faut être très prudent. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer avec les personnes que nous fréquentons ? Elles peuvent paraître bien sous tous rapports à première vue, mais grattez le vernis de la surface et ce qu'il y a en dessous peut être pourri jusqu'à la moelle. C'est juste le conseil d'un hôte à un autre.

- Eh bien… je vous remercie, je préviendrais mes collègues.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour Kouros, c'est votre frère ou vous ?

- C'est moi !

- Je connais les goûts de cet homme et franchement, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Vous êtes exactement ce qu'il recherche et que malheureusement, nous n'avons jamais pu le lui procurer. Dommage que la Balance vous ait mis la main dessus avant Poséidon… Bonne fin de soirée…

Le premier reflex de Kanon fut de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda autour de lui, hagard, assimilant lentement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Hadès. Tarik Arslan travaillait pour lui et indirectement, Saga et lui. Brusquement, il réalisa que d'avoir rencontré Kouros pourrait bien être mauvaise chose. Une très mauvaise chose, en particulier pour Saga qui semblait fou amoureux d'Andréas. Il y aurait un lien entre Kouros et Hadès ? Le businessman et le pire des maffieux faisant des affaires ensembles ? Il fallait qu'il en sache plus, il en allait peut-être de leur vie à son frère et lui. Mais comment faire sans éveiller les soupçons ? Et à qui s'adresser ? De plus, bien qu'ils aient fait des progrès en japonais, ça n'étaient pas suffisants pour se lancer dans une enquête de ce genre.

Kanon resta encore un moment sur la terrasse, méditant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son frère et lui seraient-ils en danger s'ils acceptaient à nouveau une mission avec Kouros ? Pourquoi avait-il dit à Seahorse que c'était lui qui avait débauché Andréas et non Saga ? Un reflex de protection sans doute. Une main aventureuse sur sa hanche le tira de ses pensées alors qu'une bouche effleurait la sienne.

- Ikki ! Vous n'avez pas peur que l'on vous voit ?

- J'm'en fous ! T'es trop tentant, j'peux pas résister.

- Alors peut-être devrions-nous allez ailleurs ?

- Je dois attendre Shun…

- Angelo est avec lui…

- Mais s'il a besoin de moi, je…

Kanon l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ikki répondit avec voracité et avidité à ce baiser. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux hanches de Kanon qu'il attira à lui, leur arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir à ce contact.

- Faites confiance à Angelo. Shun est en sécurité avec lui et vous le savez parfaitement ! lui murmura l'hôte à l'oreille avant de la mordiller gentiment.

- D'accord ! Fais venir la limousine, on rentre chez moi !

* * *

Le "Dance and love", au même moment…

Avec ses caresses précises et ses baisers brulants, Angelo torturait Shun qui n'en finissait plus de gémir et de soupirer. Depuis presque une heure déjà, l'hôte avait entreprit de s'occuper de son client avec tout son savoir faire comme le lui avait demandé son frère aîné. Ikki voulait que Shun connaisse au moins une fois dans sa vie, cette fabuleuse sensation d'être unique pour un amant. Les partenaires que le jeune homme aurait à l'avenir n'égaleraient pas Angelo, mais il pourrait mettre en pratique ce qu'il retiendrait de cette expérience. Ainsi c'est Shun qui deviendrait irrésistible. Mais ce qu'Ikki ignorait, c'est que son petit frère était loin d'être un novice.

- Tu joue bien ton rôle de vierge effarouché quand ton frère est là, murmura Angelo entre deux baisers.

- Ça m'amuse de voir Ikki… nnh… de voir Ikki s'excuser de ma timidité maladive… hmmouiii…

- Vilain garçon qui se moque de son grand frère…

Sur ces paroles, tout en le préparant à sa venue, Angelo engloutit complètement la virilité de Shun qui cria de plaisir. Le Japonais lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais été jusqu'au bout dans ses relations, aussi l'Italien faisait tout son possible pour que cette nouvelle expérience se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il se présenta devant l'étroit orifice sur lequel il commença à s'appuyer.

Shun eut un hoquet de surprise, mais resta immobile. Il sentit son corps s'ouvrir, tout doucement. Une sensation de bien être fabuleux l'envahit, teintée d'un éclair de douleur et il ferma les yeux. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, l'hôte poursuivit sa conquête jusqu'à être entièrement happé par le corps affamé de son client. Shun débloqua sa respiration en un long râle, sentant cette présence en lui, promesse de plaisirs fabuleux. Angelo l'embrassa et le caressa pour le rassurer et commença à bouger. Il était attentif aux moindres réactions de Shun, se concentrant sur son plaisir, ignorant le sien pour l'instant. Mais il devait bien avouer que le jeune homme avait des atouts qui le faisaient craquer. Sa fraîcheur, son apparente innocence, sa sensualité à fleur de peau, la finesse de son corps pourtant parfaitement musclé.

Il conservait un rythme lent volontairement. Il voulait que Shun le supplie d'aller plus vite tout en conservant la possibilité de ne pas lui obéir. C'est comme ça qu'il dominait ses clients. Il se réservait le droit de ne pas accéder à leur désir, les frustrant encore plus et ainsi, les pousser encore plus loin dans le plaisir. Après de longues minutes, il se retira pour changer de position. Là encore, c'est Angelo qui décidait. Sous ses yeux, la cambrure des reins juvéniles incitait à la débauche la plus perverse, mais il préféra laisser Shun s'habituer à lui. De temps à autres, il donnait un coup de rein plus brutal pour connaître les préférences de son client. C'est qu'il semblait aimer ça ! A chaque fois, il gémissait plus fort, tentant de lui-même d'accélérer le rythme, mais Angelo contrôlait tout ça. Il glissa une main sur son ventre, jusqu'à son sexe qu'il caressa délicatement. Un feulement de plaisir lui répondit. Il songea que c'était le bon moment. Avec une dextérité dut à l'habitude, il plaça un anneau de latex autour de la virilité de Shun.

- C'est quoi ? chuchota-t-il, un peu anxieux.

- Rien de dangereux, rassure-toi.

- Ça serre…

- C'est pour t'empêcher de jouir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je te libèrerai, ton plaisir sera si fort que tu pourrais en tomber dans les pommes…

- A ce point ?

- Oui, presque…

- Alors continue…

Angelo ne se fit pas prier. Il décida de passer à autre chose. Délaissant l'intimité de Shun, il ôta le préservatif et se plaça de façon à ce que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il devait à son tour, l'honorer avec sa bouche. Là, l'Italien put apprécier l'étendue du savoir faire du jeune Japonais. Il reprit ses caresses sur le membre dur et hyper sensible de son client. Il commençait à cerner les désirs de Shun, ce qui l'excitait le plus. Il aimait être soumis à son partenaire, être le jouet sexuel d'un autre homme, et même une certaine douleur ne lui faisait pas peur s'il en jugeait par ses halètements lascifs lorsqu'il avait pincé ses tétons. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait lui faire plaisir. En un tour de main, Shun se retrouva menotté à un anneau de la tête de lit.

- Ça t'excite de me brutaliser ? fit-il en coulant un regard chargé d'excitation entre ses longs cils.

- C'est toi que ça excite… Moi, je m'adapte… mais c'est vrai que ça ne me déplait pas…

- Alors fais-toi plaisir… moi j'aime ça…

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de cravache au creux des reins d'Angelo. Pendant plus d'une heure, il soumit Shun à toutes sortes de caresses, de stimulations. A un moment, il le débarrassa de l'anneau de latex. Le plaisir le foudroya avec une intensité qu'il avoua n'avoir jamais connu. Il resta quelque secondes inerte, mais une bouche vorace lui rendit bientôt des force bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- C'est parce que ton excitation n'a jamais été aussi forte, lui expliqua l'Italien.

- Excite-moi encore, Angelo… soupira le jeune homme en écartant largement les jambes, offrant son corps sans pudeur aucune à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas quelques heures plus tôt. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre sa virginité, il se montrait insatiable. Il se mit sur le ventre, l'anneau tourna dans le mur pour ne pas que la personne attachée n'ait les bras qui se croisent, puis à quatre pattes, reculant pour frotter ses fesses contre le sexe de l'Italien. Ajustant un nouveau préservatif, Angelo le prit violemment. Le cri d'extase que poussa Shun lui confirma bien que la douleur faisait partie intégrante de sa sexualité. De lui-même, il alla vers les hanches de l'hôte, les cognant brutalement. L'Italien exauça son souhait. Ses coups de reins devinrent frénétiques, Shun lui criait de continuer. A bout de résistance, les deux hommes jouirent presque ensemble, dans un râle rauque et grave. Angelo s'écroula sur le dos de Shun. Leurs souffles se calmèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Dommage que tu sois obligé de porter une capote ! murmura Shun et tournant son visage vers Angelo qui avait glissé sur le coté pour ne pas l'écraser.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais aimé te sentir exploser en moi…

- Lorsque tu auras trouvé l'homme de ta vie, tu découvriras alors cette sensation…

Angelo fut le premier à se doucher et à se rhabiller. Ils sortirent du box et rendirent la clé. 

Comme promis, l'Italien remercia généreusement l'employé qui n'en cru pas ses yeux.

- Tu veux rentrer ou rejoindre tes amis ?

- Ils ont déjà dû partir. Appelle la voiture. Mon frère est certainement rentré aussi. Avec l'hôte qu'il a…

Angelo sourit. Ça faisait deux fois qu'Ikki faisait appel à Kanon. Nul doute que la cote du cadet des jumeaux allait grimper en flèche. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il valait. D'après Milo, c'était un sacré coup !

* * *

Résidence Sakashita, au même moment…

A chaque coup de reins, Kanon glissait sur le miroir contre lequel Ikki l'avait plaqué. Dans l'intimité de la chambre, leurs râles de plaisir étaient une mélodie érotique ponctuée de soupirs sifflant et de gémissements lascifs. Le Grec ouvrit les yeux et regarda leur reflet. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il macule de sa semence la surface lisse. Ses spasmes eurent raison de la résistance du Japonais qui se libéra en lui avec un cri rauque, crochetant ses doigts dans ses hanches.

Epuisés, ils tombèrent sur la moquette épaisse. Kanon s'adossa au miroir et Ikki s'allongea par terre. Malgré l'intensité de leur échange, qui lui avait fait oublier pendant un moment ce qu'il avait appris, Kanon eut la désagréable surprise de voir ses souvenirs venir lui gâcher cet instant de plaisir. Une angoisse sourde rampait au fond de son esprit et de ses entrailles. Il fallait qu'il informe Saga le plus rapidement possible. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait un sentiment d'urgence et surtout, de danger.

- Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi, murmura Ikki en se glissant contre lui.

- Tu me flattes ! Mais il faut varier les plaisirs !

- Tu sais que c'est quand je t'ai vu avec Dohko que je me suis décidé à tenter l'expérience avec un hôte ?

- Ah oui ? Tu es l'une des très rares personnes qui connaissent sa double identité.

- Et je prends ça comme un gage d'amitié et de confiance de sa part. Son secret est bien gardé avec moi.

- Il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il te l'a dit.

- Lui et moi évoluons dans un monde sans pitié. A la moindre erreur, tu t'fais bouffer !

- Tu connais un certain Kouros ?

- Andréas Kouros ?

- Mouais…

- Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises dans des réceptions ou des ventes aux enchères. C'est un homme dangereux. Surdoué en affaires, mais des bruits courent sur lui comme quoi il aurait des liens avec différentes maffias. Mais ce sont juste des rumeurs. Néanmoins, je le trouve… comment dire… dérangeant. Je me suis senti mal à l'aise à chaque fois que j'ai été en sa présence. Il y a quelque chose de caché en lui, comme s'il portait un masque. Et j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière.

- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, répliqua doctement Kanon en glissant ses lèvres dans le cou de son client qui frissonna agréablement.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il entendait dire que Kouros avait des accointances avec le crime organisé et cela, par deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas. Voilà qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- J'ai entendu son nom ce soir et comme c'est un Grec, j'étais curieux d'en savoir plus.

Mais déjà, Ikki recommençait à dévorer de baisers le corps de son hôte, qui se laissa faire volontiers pour oublier, pendant quelques temps encore, cette angoisse qui semblait ne plus 

vouloir le lâcher…

* * *

A suivre...


	17. Nouvel apprentissage, nouvelles inquiétu

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Fic écrite en collaboration avec Taki qui a eut l'idée de cette histoire. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**_"Quels qu'ils soient, vos désirs sont des ordres" _**

**Lorsque Saga et Kanon quittent précipitamment la Grèce pour le Japon, ils sont loin de se douter de l'impact qu'aura cette décision sur leurs vies. Plongés dans un univers attrayant mais particulier, ils apprendront progressivement à saisir le sens profond de cette phrase, qui n'est autre que la devise du Sanctuaire.**

**Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, intrigues... Arriveront-ils à se frayer un chemin dans cette jungle sentimentale et accéder, enfin, au bonheur tant recherché ?**

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de mimiyuy.free.fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Nouvel apprentissage, nouvelles inquiétudes….**

Samedi 19 mai 2007, suite Calcutta, Star Hill Hôtel, dans la matinée…

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Saga était assis en tailleur devant Shaka qui terminait sa méditation. Le jeune Indou lui avait donné rendez-vous chez lui quand l'aîné des jumeaux avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur ses particularités d'hôte. Il avait entendu Milo et Jacinto dire que sa côte avait encore grimpé, qu'elle atteignait un niveau jamais vu dans ce milieu. C'est là qu'il avait entendu parler pour la première fois du tantrisme. Curieux comme une chatte, il avait été directement poser la question à Shaka, qui semblait en meilleure forme que ses derniers jours. Le visage doux s'éclaira de plaisir et il lui donna rendez-vous dans sa suite pour lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Shaka ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son vis-à-vis qui eut un instant de stupéfaction comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses deux prunelles d'un bleu si intense et brillant.

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour pour toi, Saga ?

Un peu interloqué, celui-ci pris le temps de la réflexion pour répondre, sachant que ce qu'il dirait conditionnerait la suite de l'entrevue.

- C'est un échange. D'abord physique, ensuite sentimental, intellectuel et spirituel.

- C'est un bon début. Il existe plusieurs formes d'amour mais celle qui nous intéresse est la forme charnelle. Et tu as raison lorsque tu dis que c'est d'abord un échange physique. Il y a d'abord une attirance, les sentiments n'interviennent que lorsque l'on connait mieux la personne. Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre mais à une envie irrésistible de sentir l'autre contre soi, en soi ou être en lui, ou en elle. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce que je pratique comme technique ?

- Je pourrais peut-être m'en inspirer pour mes propres clients.

- Et ainsi, faire grimper ta côte. C'est bien pensé. De plus, je pense que tu as le profil pour cette activité. Tu es calme, posé, très maître de toi et de tes émotions, bien que ces temps-ci, je te sentes très perturbé.

- Comment fais-tu…

-… pour savoir ? C'est très simple. Je sais interpréter, mieux que quiconque ici, le langage du corps, tu te rappelles ? Et je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert écrit avec de d'énormes caractères !

Saga eut un petit rire auquel Shaka répondit par un sourire d'une douceur surprenante.

- Apprend-moi !

- Ce que je sais, je dois le transmettre. Et tu sembles être un bon candidat à ma succ…

Shaka se tut brusquement, réalisant qu'il avait failli en dire trop.

- Un bon candidat pour quoi ?

- Pour apprendre les bases du tantrisme. Ainsi, je ne serai plus le seul à pratiquer ces techniques. Avec l'expérience, tu forgeras tes propres méthodes que tu adapteras à tes clients.

- Je comprends. Par quoi on commence ?

- Il faut d'abord que tu apprennes à connaître ton corps dans ses moindres détails et ses réactions face à différentes stimulations.

- Et comment est-ce que je dois m'y prendre ?

- La masturbation est le meilleur moyen !

Saga ouvrit de grands yeux et Shaka éclata de rire. A chaque fois qu'il disait ça, il obtenait la même réaction.

- Tu veux… là… maintenant ?

- Quelque chose t'en empêche ?

- Euh… eh bien… c'est… je… c'est quelque chose que je fais pas souvent et encore moins en public.

- Tu es gêné par ma présence ?

- Tu es très beau et désirable Shaka, mais me caresser devant toi n'est pas fait pour m'aider à… à aller jusqu'au bout !

- Tu t'en crois incapable ?

- Je n'sais pas… mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer en train de faire ça !

L'Indou eut un sourire énigmatique et riva son regard à celui de Saga. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et une étrange expression les traversa. Sous le regard incrédule de l'aîné des jumeaux, ses mains entreprirent de détacher le sari dont il était vêtu. Torse nu, il caressa son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre. Il ne parlait pas, seuls ses yeux semblaient s'exprimer et ils parlaient un langage que, pour l'instant, Saga ne comprenait pas. Mais son corps, lui, savait déjà de quoi il était question. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, partant de sa tête et se répandant dans tout son être. Il avait l'impression que les mains de Shaka glissaient sur sa peau. La réaction au creux de ses reins et entre ses cuisses ne se fit pas attendre. Il eut un léger hoquet de surprise qui fit sourire l'Indou.

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre…

- Effectivement… Mais je ne saisis pas encore l'intérêt…

- L'intérêt est de faire éprouver du plaisir à ton partenaire sans le toucher au départ, et à prolonger ce plaisir au maximum sans atteindre l'orgasme. En fait, repérer le plaisir que l'on éprouve quelques secondes avant la jouissance et tenter de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. C'est pour cela qu'il te faut connaître ton corps et ses réactions. Lorsque tu seras capable de déterminer précisément ses quelques secondes chez toi, tu seras en mesure de les provoquer chez ton client et les faire durer pour un plaisir d'une intensité jamais égalée. Mais cela demande de l'entraînement.

- Euh… peut-on faire appel aux fantasmes ?

- Absolument ! C'est même fortement conseillé !

- Et il n'y a que la… masturbation pour découvrir… ce moment précis ?

- Oui. Mais il ne faut pas que tu ailles jusqu'au bout. L'orgasme en soi c'est comme… la cerise sur le gâteau. Avant la cerise, il y a le gâteau tout entier. Avant l'orgasme, il y a le plaisir qu'il faut faire durer, avant de l'atteindre.

- Mais c'est très frustrant non ?

- Bien sûr. Mais plus la frustration est grande, plus l'orgasme est intense. De plus cela développe le self-control, ce que tes clients apprécieront sans aucun doute. Et dernier détail très important, tu dois faire cela en touchant le moins possible tes zones érogènes. Si tu arrives au bord de la jouissance sans caresser ton sexe, tu auras fais un grand pas dans la spiritualité de l'amour physique.

- Je croyais que le spirituel n'intervenait qu'après l'attirance physique !

- Oui, dans le cadre d'une relation classique, mais dans le tantrisme, cela va te mener à te redécouvrir toi-même. Non seulement ton corps mais aussi ton esprit. Et tu verras le monde avec d'autres yeux.

- Je crois que… que je comprends…

- Non, pas du tout ! Tu n'as pas encore essayé. Comment veux-tu comprendre ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire alors ?

- Découvre cet instant avant l'orgasme. Découvre ton corps, apprivoise-le. Tu dois en jouer comme un virtuose. Aucune de ses réactions ne doit te surprendre. Caresse ton corps, approche de l'orgasme sans jamais l'atteindre. Je te laisse, tu seras plus à l'aise.

Shaka se leva avec une souplesse dû à l'habitude, laissant Saga dans le salon.

- Mais d'où vient ce… cette pratique ? questionna encore celui-ci avant que le maître des lieux ne disparaisse dans sa chambre.

- Son origine est indo-tibétaine et se perd dans la nuit des temps. A la base, il s'agit d'élever son esprit en passant par l'extase physique. L'énergie vitale produite lors de l'acte doit favoriser l'épanouissement et la connaissance de soi-même. Mais sans avoir besoin d'aller aussi loin, on peut se servir du tantrisme pour simplement prolonger le plaisir autant que possible. Imagine un instant que ces cinq secondes avant l'orgasme deviennent dix, puis quinze, puis vingt et plus encore et que tu sois capable dans faire profiter ton client. Il faut éviter de se séparer de son fluide sexuel. Prolonger le plaisir sans jamais l'atteindre, ou du moins, le plus tard possible.

- Et il y a des gens qui aiment ça ? Qui connaissent ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois. La méditation pourra t'aider dans la découverte de ton corps et du plaisir que tu y feras naître, ainsi que pour le contrôler.

- Et comment je fais ?

- Il faut trouver une position confortable, assis ou allongé, et rester parfaitement immobile. Ensuite, tu dois contrôler ta respiration en imaginant l'air que tu inspires se répandre dans tes poumons et pas seulement entrer par tes narines. Commence aujourd'hui par explorer ton corps pour trouver cet instant de plaisir tout en testant la méditation et la relaxation.

- Shaka ? appela encore le Grec.

L'Indou se retourna et plongea ses prunelles turquoises dans le bleu profond de celles de Saga. Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans ce regard mais également, quelque chose qui inquiéta l'aîné des jumeaux. Quelque chose comme du fatalisme, du renoncement.

- C'est quoi ton histoire ?

Le sourire que reçut cette question était empli de tendresse. Il se planta comme un poignard dans le cœur de Saga et pour une raison inconnue, lui tordit les entrailles. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'hôte tourne les talons sans lui répondre, sa voix douce et posée s'éleva.

- Une histoire simple. J'étais moine dans un temple en Inde. Un temple en ruine dédié à Ganga, la Déesse du Gange. Après beaucoup de discussions, j'ai quitté ce temple pour chercher des fonds afin de le restaurer. J'ai rencontré Shion et il m'a convaincu que je pourrais gagner beaucoup d'argent en travaillant pour le Sanctuaire

- Et cette… manière de faire l'amour, tu l'as apprise comment ? Tu n'étais pas abstinent ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est un enseignement que j'ai reçu au temple. La canalisation de l'énergie sexuelle pour sublimer l'esprit. Mais dans le cadre de mon activité ici, je me contente de contrôler cette énergie pour décupler l'extase physique. Pour l'esprit il faut des années de pratique pour arriver à quelque chose. Trouves-toi un lieu tranquille pour t'exercer ou bien tu peux le faire ici, comme tu veux. Je te laisse.

Sur ces mots, Shaka disparut dans sa chambre, laissant Saga en proie à une multitude de questions. Se prostituer pour récolter des fonds afin de restaurer un temple indou, voilà bien un paradoxe. Le sexe au service de la foi. Il décida de rester dans le salon et commença à se remémorer tout ce que lui avait dit l'Indou pour le mettre en pratique. Alors qu'il se détendait doucement, confortablement allongé sur le divan, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, quelque chose qui fit apparaître des rides sur son front lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. Shaka cachait un coté de sa personnalité. Oh, bien sûr, chaque hôte avait un coté obscure, des secrets concernant les raisons qui l'avait amené au Sanctuaire. Saga sentait qu'il y avait, derrière l'attitude calme et sereine de celui que tous surnommait "le Shaman", un mystère, un secret. Bientôt, il parvint à se détendre complètement. Sa respiration devint légère et paisible. Shaka qui l'observait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, sourit. Saga avait des capacités qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui-même. Peut-être pourrait-il lui succéder s'il décidait de rester au Japon…

* * *

Résidence Sakashita, toujours dans la matinée…

Sa jambe fut doucement repoussée, et alors qu'il échappait lentement au bras de Morphée, une sensation fabuleuse l'envahit. Partant de son ventre, elle se répandait dans tout son être, rayonnant et s'intensifiant. Kanon pris conscience que quelqu'un le caressait avec gourmandise. Entrouvrant les yeux, il reconnu la tignasse bleue d'Ikki dont le rythme cadrait parfaitement avec les sensations que le Grec éprouvait. Il baissa les paupières et sourit en soupirant.

- Tu réveilles tous tes amants comme ça ? marmonna-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille.

- Non… seulement ceux dont je suis fou…

Ikki rampa sur le corps de Kanon qui gémit plus fort à ce contact. Il se laissa dévorer par son client qui releva ses jambes pour prendre possession de son corps. Le plaisir et la surprise le firent crier. Le Japonais fut doux et tendre, comme s'il voulait faire durer les choses indéfiniment.

- Kanon… comment tu fais…

- Quoi… aanh ouiii…

- Je suis comme drogué… nnh… nnh… tu m'rends fou…

- Je sais paaaah…

- Bon sang… c'est trop bon… Kanoooon…

En descendant prendre leur petit déjeuné, ils retrouvèrent Shun et Angelo attablés, très occupés à se donner la béquée en riant.

- Salut vous deux ! les salua Ikki. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

- Excellente ! lui répondit son frère en léchant les doigts pleins de confiture de l'Italien.

Kanon croisa le regard de son confrère. Ils échangèrent un discret sourire de connivences. Ne laissant rien paraître, le Grec pris un café et se força à avaler deux tartines beurrées. Sa conversation de la veille avec Bian Seahorse revenait le hanter.

Vers dix heures, la limousine conduite par Jabu vint chercher les deux hôtes qui quittèrent 

leurs clients. Dans la voiture, Kanon se mura dans un silence inconscient, plongé dans ses réflexions.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, finit par dire Angelo.

- Comment ? Oh, désolé !

- Y a eu un problème avec Ikki ?

- Non, aucun. Tout c'est très bien passé. Je pensais à autre chose…

- Si tu m'en parles, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- J'ai entendu dire que Kouros n'était pas aussi net qu'il le laisse paraître.

- Ça c'est pas une nouvelle. A chaque fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, c'était souvent en l'associant à des activités peu recommandables.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est un homme d'affaires redoutable mais des bruits courent comme quoi il aiderait des organisations maffieuses ou se ferait aider par elles. Mais bien sûr, il n'y a aucune preuve. Il y a quelques mois, son nom a été cité dans une affaire de trafic d'armes comme quoi il aurait eu des intérêts dans une société qui produisait plus qu'elle ne le déclarait et revendait son excédent à la maffia Russe. Il aurait été l'une des victimes du patron peu scrupuleux de cette société, comme d'autres investisseurs. Mais la vérité, on ne la connaîtra jamais.

- _"Et de trois !" _songea Kanon. Tu penses que c'est un type dangereux ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

- J'sais pas. Je l'ai rencontré une fois à une vente aux enchères avec un client. J'ai eu une désagréable impression, un peu comme si j'étais une souris et lui un chat.

- Et concernant les hôtes ? Y a déjà eu des problèmes ?

- Pas que je sache, mais c'est pas non plus le genre d'infos qui circule librement. Et puis, on est pas en relation avec l'Ocean Pearl, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. C'est le concurrent ! Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

- Ben… moi aussi j'ai entendu des trucs pas nets et comme il semble en avoir après Saga, j'voulais juste en savoir un peu plus…

- C'est vrai que ton frère l'a eu comme client. Ben à mon avis, vaut mieux rester prudent avec ce gars !

- Comment ça ?

- Ne pas accepter forcément de s'occuper de lui à chaque fois qu'il le demande. Il n'a pas l'exclusivité avec ton frère, il doit comprendre qu'un hôte a de nombreux clients…

Facile à dire. Et comment fait-on lorsque c'est l'hôte qui est amoureux du client ? Kanon se replongea dans ses pensées jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Les deux hommes déjeunèrent ensembles, échangeant leurs impressions sur la mission que chacun venait d'accomplir. Vers treize heures trente, Shion appela Angelo pour leur faire part à tous les deux de leurs évaluations.

- Les Sakashita ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous deux ! les accueillit-il en souriant.

- Eh bien si on peut fidéliser la clientèle, c'est une bonne chose ! fit Angelo en servant trois verres de whisky.

- Tu sais où est Saga ? demanda Kanon, qui, il faut bien le dire, se fichait un peu de l'avis d'Ikki.

- Il doit être avec Shaka, mais il ne faut pas les déranger !

Le Grec et l'Italien échangèrent un regard goguenard que Shion intercepta.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Saga semble intéressé par les techniques tantriques de Shaka et celui-ci a estimé que ton frère pouvait être initié à ça !

- Un deuxième Shaman au Sanctuaire ? Cette boite va crouler sous la demande ! railla Angelo en vidant son verre d'un trait.

- Shaman ? fit Kanon en levant un sourcil.

- C'est le surnom de Shaka, expliqua son mentor. Il est Indou, il n'en a pas fallut plus pour que Milo le baptise ainsi !

- Mon frère a d'autres missions de prévues ?

- Demain, il passe la journée avec un Russe. Un nouveau riche comme on les appelle. Un type qui a bâti un empire en ouvrant des boites de nuit dans son pays. La particularité, c'est qu'on n'y sert aucun alcool.

- Et ça marche ? se moqua gentiment l'Italien.

- Je viens de dire qu'il a bâti un empire, c'est que ça doit marcher. Il a même des subventions de l'état pour ça. Mais ce que la plupart des gens ignorent, c'est qu'il ne contrôle pas ce que prennent les clients avant d'entrer dans ses discothèques ou même quand ils sont à l'intérieur.

- Il doit circuler toutes sortes de drogues, conclut Kanon avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Forcement, mais rien pour l'instant ne le prouve. La police a un œil très attentif sur ses établissements et elle n'a rien trouvé à redire pour l'instant. Et ça fait dix ans qu'il prospère ainsi.

- Il arrose peut-être les flics ! reprit le cadet des jumeaux.

- Ou bien se sont eux qui approvisionnent les clients !

- Il n'y a aucune preuve de tout cela. Pour le Sanctuaire, ce client est propre et honnête. De plus c'est un passif, Saga ne devrait avoir aucun problème.

- Il a déjà accepté la mission ? sursauta Kanon, surpris.

- Oui. Le client a voulu un hôte calme, posé, cultivé et actif. Ton frère était tout indiqué. Ça le changera de Kouros.

Kanon sentit ses entrailles se tordre sous l'angoisse qu'il ressentit à nouveau. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à trouver des informations sur le Grec. Mais à qui s'adresser sans éveiller les soupçons ? Et s'il embauchait un détective privé ? Il devrait pouvoir trouver ça dans les pages jaunes !

- Vous avez tous les deux quartiers libres cet après-midi. Angelo, tu n'as rien de prévu jusqu'à demain soir, et toi, reprit-il en se tournant vers Kanon, lundi, mardi et mercredi, tu accompagnes un sportif. C'est un golfeur. J'espère que tu aimes ce sport.

- Je vais faire en sorte d'aimer ça. Il veut quoi ce gars ?

- S'amuser. J'aimerais aussi tu poursuives tes cours de japonais avec Milo. En fin d'après-midi, ce serait bien, il doit rentrer vers seize heures.

A ces mots, Kanon frissonna délicieusement de la tête aux pieds. Cours de japonais, avec Milo… seuls tous les deux… Mais rapidement son esprit revint à Kouros et à Saga.

Les trois hommes se séparèrent. Kanon regagna sa suite. Il prit une douche et décida de faire une sieste, du moins si son esprit inquiet le laissait tranquille. Il mit son réveil à seize heures et pensa à Milo. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves plus érotiques les uns que les autres où le beau Grec tenait le rôle principal…

Saga flottait dans une sorte de bien-être qu'il n'imaginait pas exister. Ou du moins son esprit. Il était bien, relaxé, détendu. Il avait pleinement conscience du contact du canapé contre son corps. Il percevait tous les points que sa peau touchait à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Sa respiration était calme et profonde. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour tenter d'explorer son corps ? Il bougea une main, la sentit lourde, mais pas longtemps. Elle vagabonda lentement sur son torse, ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise et se posa sur la peau chaude et douce. L'esprit du Grec sursauta lorsque la sensation fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il eut l'impression d'être devenu hyper sensible alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Ah si… peut-être… La méditation serait-elle à l'origine de ce phénomène ? Il poursuivit sa caresse, aérienne.

Soudainement, il réalisa qu'une certaine tension venait de se créer dans son haine. _"Incroyable !"_ songea-t-il avec un sourire mental, _"Ça marche !"_ Ses doigts passèrent sur un téton qui se dressa sous la stimulation. Saga ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir alors que plus bas, il était carrément à l'étroit. Il éprouva une envie folle de se caresser mais Shaka avait dit qu'il fallait éviter de perdre son fluide sexuel. Etait-il possible d'augmenter encore cette sensation de plaisir ? Shaka ne le quittait pas des yeux et souriait de voir que Saga était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il le regardait faire et ne put retenir une vague de désir qui lui balaya le ventre comme un souffle de vent dans les frondaisons. Il le trouvait beau, séduisant et charismatique. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été autant attiré par un homme ? S'il progressait aussi vite, il pourrait bientôt le mettre à l'épreuve. Cette idée ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été le seul à pratiquer le tantrisme et se considérait comme un spécialiste en la matière. Peut-être pourrait-il être autorisé à tester Saga… réellement.

Sous ses yeux, le Grec poursuivait l'exploration de son corps. L'Indou voyait nettement la déformation de son pantalon, mais également ses efforts pour ignorer cet état de fait. Devait-il mettre un terme à ce supplice ou bien laisser Saga atteindre les limites de sa résistance. La deuxième solution le fit sourire. Ainsi, il profiterait encore un peu de ce spectacle si érotique. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le torse et le ventre largement dénudés. Parfaits. Tout simplement parfaits. Les pectoraux idéalement dessinés formaient un dénivelé sous chaque téton, au niveau de l'estomac, il devinait la naissance des abdominaux à peine suggérés, alors que plus bas, sur le ventre, ils étaient saillant et splendides. De chaque coté du bassin, ils se terminaient par deux lignes courbes qui se perdaient sous la ceinture du pantalon. A son tour, Shaka sentit son entrejambe se tendre délicieusement. Là, maintenant, dans l'état où il était, il pourrait s'allonger sur lui, l'embrasser, le caresser, lui faire l'amour. Saga ne dirait rien, il en était certain.

Une légère douleur dans sa tête le ramena à la réalité. Non, il ne fallait pas le déranger. Le Grec venait de faire ses premier pas sur un chemin que lui allait bientôt quitter et il ne devait pas le faire tituber avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Il transmettrait son savoir autant qu'il le pourrait.

Saga ouvrit finalement les yeux, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour en chasser les vestiges de la somnolence dut à la méditation. A l'écoute de son corps, il analysa ce qu'il éprouvait. Rien. Enfin, il se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien. Son esprit était clair, son corps détendu et apaisé malgré les sensations qu'il avait réussi à faire naître en lui. Bien sûr, il y avait une certaine frustration, mais il la supportait très bien. Curieux, il posa la question à Shaka qui sortait de sa chambre à cet instant.

- C'est parce que la méditation t'aide à t'accommoder de cet état de fait, répondit l'Indou d'une voix lente et douce. Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris, agréablement surpris par les capacités que tu sembles avoir. Ton potentiel est immense et tu vas devoir le développer. Petit à petit, tu vas découvrir un autre monde, d'autres points de vue, une façon différente d'appréhender notre métier.

- Et est-ce que j'ai le droit quand même d'assouvir mon désir si j'en ai l'occasion ? demanda "l'apprenti" avec un sourire taquin.

- Bien sûr, encore heureux !

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur et se séparèrent. Shaka avait invité Saga à revenir le voir quand il le souhaiterait et lui rappela de ne pas oublier de "s'entraîner" dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

En tout début de soirée, Milo décida de mettre un terme à la leçon de japonais qu'il donnait à Kanon. Depuis deux heures, le cadet des jumeaux maltraitait cette langue et son professeur déclara forfait. Ils avaient dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se sauter dessus, mais Kanon avait repris du service et il n'était plus question de batifoler.

- T'aurais au moins pu attendre qu'on passe un moment ensemble avant de rempiler, lui reprocha-t-il avec une moue adorable alors qu'il laisser traîner sa main au creux des reins de son "élève".

- T'étais pas là quand on est revenu, répondit Kanon en frissonnant, sinon…

- Sinon ?

- Sinon nous aurions passé un agréable moment avant que je ne recommence à bosser ici !

- Tu sais, rien ne nous en empêche ! A partir du moment que Dohko ne sais rien, ne vois rien, on peut faire ce qu'on veut !

Milo posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège de Kanon et mis son visage à la même hauteur. Dans leurs regards, tout le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre transparaissait sans retenue. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du cadet des jumeaux mais Kanon happa sa bouche avec un soupir de volupté. Il attira Milo, qui ne se fit pas prier, sur ses genoux. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent avec envie mais sans précipitation. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse étaient empreint de sensualité et de respect. Mais le téléphone de Kanon sonna, les arrachant à cet instant de plaisir. Il répondit alors que Milo libérait ses genoux.

- Oui Saga ?

- _On dîne ensemble ce soir ?_

- Si tu veux.

_- Dépêche-toi de rentrer, comme ça on commandera ensemble._

- Quoi, chez nous ?

- _Tu vas pas refuser un tête à tête avec ton frère adoré ? En plus j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter !_

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! J'arrive !

_- A tout de suite !_

- J'ai compris. Ton frère a besoin de toi ?

- Non, pas spécialement mais, je dois lui dire certaines choses. On aura peut-être une autre occasion…

- Sûrement… pour ton prochain cours j'ai décidé d'aborder le Kama Sutra ! le provoqua Milo avec un sourire ravageur.

Kanon lui rendit son sourire et quitta la suite Cyclades pour rejoindre la sienne. Il y trouva son frère, douché, rasé de près et vêtu d'un splendide peignoir d'intérieur bleu marine avec des grues, et des pics montagneux brodés dans le dos et sur la poitrine.

- Va prendre une douche et met-toi à l'aise ensuite on demandera au room service de nous porter un diné.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es bien… joyeux ?

- Quand tu entendras ce que j'ai à te dire, tu comprendras.

- Ah ouais ?

Dubitatif, Kanon obéit docilement, curieux de connaître ce changement d'humeur. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain et se vêtit du même genre de peignoir que son frère. Le sien était blanc avec un dragon furieux et crachant des flammes dans le dos. Ils commandèrent des plats traditionnels et mangèrent tranquillement sur la terrasse de leur suite en parlant de tout et de rien. Saga se décida à raconter son après-midi avec Shaka sans omettre le moindre détail. Kanon l'écouta attentivement, content d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'Indou mais également surpris de son histoire.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Saga en se calant dans le fond de son fauteuil, un verre de saké à la main.

- Kouros.

Son aîné se figea une seconde et reprit rapidement contenance, mais Kanon n'avait rien raté. A son tour, il lui expliqua comment il avait eu vent des soi-disant liens de l'homme d'affaire Grec avec le crime organisé et que cela lui avait été rapporté par trois personnes différentes.

- Tu crois vraiment tous ces ragots ? finit-il par dire d'un ton badin.

- Je sais pas. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux être prudent, c'est tout. Tant qu'on en saura pas un peu plus, se serait bien que tu n'acceptes pas toutes ses sollicitations. Tu devrais peut-être lui montrer que… tu n'as pas que lui en tête…

Le regard de Saga se perdit par delà la balustrade, au loin, sur la baie de Tokyo. Les paroles de Kanon tournaient et résonnaient dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv. "_…pas que lui en tête…" _Facile à dire quand c'était tout le contraire.

- Tu comptes chercher des preuves qu'il travaille avec des maffias ?

- Et j'espère bien ne rien trouver. Son nom a été associé à celui d'Hadès. Tu sais comme moi qu'il est diabolique, Arslan travaille pour lui. Je crois qu'on ne doit prendre aucun risque, en particulier toi. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui essaie d'être raisonnable, j't'en prie, écoute-moi !

- Ce que t'as dit ce… Seahorse ne sont peut-être que des coïncidences…, tenta d'argumenter l'aîné.

- … ou peut-être pas. Je sais que toi aussi tu as senti que parfois, Kouros était… inquiétant, tout comme ce Wyvern. Ils ont une étrange aura qui se dégage de leur personne. Ils me font penser à des loups. Terriblement fascinant mais mystérieux et donc dangereux.

Saga ne répondit pas. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de son verre vide au bord duquel il faisait tourner son doigt. Un pli de profonde réflexion barrait son front et son regard était insondable, même pour Kanon. Il était tiraillé entre son frère et Kouros. Ecouter sa tête ou bien son cœur et son corps ? Bien évidement qu'il se souvenait d'avoir ressenti cette étrange sensation de mystère et de danger face au businessman. Et Kanon ne faisait qu'apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Il décida d'écouter sa tête, pour l'amour de son frère.

- C'est quoi ton idée ? demanda-t-il enfin, sortant de son mutisme.

- On pourrait demander à un privé d'enquêter. On a de quoi le payer.

- Tu sais que ce type sera en danger si ce qu'on t'a dit est vrai. Si Kouros a des liens avec Hadès, le détective qu'on embauchera pourrait bien y laisser sa peau.

- Je sais. Si t'as une autre idée…

- Peut-être… Je pourrais enquêter moi-même en acceptant les missions avec lui s'il demande encore après moi. Je serai… le ver dans le fruit…

* * *

Dimanche 20 mai, restaurant le Versailles…

Tous les hôtes qui n'étaient pas en mission ce soir là, s'étaient retrouvés au restaurant. Milo profitait de l'occasion pour parfaire le japonais de Kanon, Saga était en grande conversation avec Shaka, également en japonais. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire progresser ces deux là. Shion, Aïoros et Saori reparlaient de l'affaire de Cancun et tous attendaient Dohko. Shion avait été soumis à la question, mais lui-même n'étant au courant de rien, il n'avait pu satisfaire leur curiosité. Ils en étaient à leur troisième apéritif lorsque le patron fit enfin son apparition accompagné de la nouvelle recrue.

Les conversations stoppèrent nettes et tous les regards se portèrent vers le nouveau venu. Pour sa première apparition, Johan avait opté pour une tenue sobre et masculine afin qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté. A en juger par la stupéfaction peinte sur tous les visages, Dohko avait réussi son coup. Il fit les présentations et les deux hommes prirent place à table. L'instant de surprise passé, le jeune Suédois fut questionné en bon et dû forme. Son esprit vif et son humour déclenchèrent des rires à plusieurs reprises et il fut mis à l'aise par les hôtes. Seul Shion restait légèrement en retrait et observait Johan ainsi que Dohko qui le remarqua. Ces deux là ce connaissaient trop bien pour que quoique se soit, dans l'attitude de l'autre, ne leur échappe.

A la fin du diné, les hôtes proposèrent de finir la soirée en discothèque. Shaka refusa, prétextant une migraine et Dohko demanda à Shion de le rejoindre chez lui, prétextant non 

pas une migraine, mais que l'arrivée de Johan devait être discutée.

Arrivée dans la suite de son ami, Shion servit deux verres de whisky pendant que Dohko se changeait.

- Alors ? Ton verdict ? fit-il en prenant le verre posé sur la table et se laissant tomber sur le divan aux côtés de son bras droit.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit. Mais si tu veux parler de sa beauté, de son charisme, de sa prestance, de son esprit, alors je te dis oui. Il a ses chances. Maintenant dis-moi le reste.

- C'est un transformiste. Il faisait un numéro dans le Club de Marine. Epoustouflant ! De plus, il arrondissait ses fins de mois en passant des nuits avec des clients. Trois cent euros et il se permettait de refuser certaines propositions.

- Ça m'surprend pas. Dès qu'on l'aura rentré sur le fichier, il sera très demandé. Maintenant, le tout est de savoir si ses compétences sont à la hauteur.

- Angelo pourrait le tester, poursuivit la Balance après quelques secondes de réflexions. Il n'était pas là ce soir. Johan ne le connait pas.

- C'est pas règlementaire, Dohko ! T'as pas fait tester les jumeaux.

- Mouais, t'as pas tort. Oh, et puis tant pis ! J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant. Alors que c'est-il passé en mon absence ?

- Shaka a commencé à initier Saga et il semble que celui-ci a des aptitudes indéniables pour le tantrisme.

- Excellent ! Shaka a du mal à répondre à la demande, un second hôte formé à ces techniques ne peut être qu'avantageux pour nous. Dans combien de temps sera-t-il prêt ?

- Dohko ! Ne recommence pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ton impatience aurait pu nous coûter les jumeaux et l'adhésion de Kouros ! rétorqua Shion en haussant le ton.

Dohko plissa les yeux, une lueur dangereuse dans son regard et avide. Vautré sur le divan, il glissa son pied dénudé jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son ami et appuya doucement. Shion sursauta et fixa son patron à son tour.

- Mon impatience nous a fait gagner les jumeaux _et_ Kouros.

- Ça nous a fait souffrir inutilement aussi !

Shion semblait décider à percer l'abcès mais qu'en était-il de Dohko ? Allait-il le suivre sur ce chemin ou bien avait-il choisi de le torturer encore.

- C'est de ta faute, murmura-t-il toujours en bougeant son pied sous lequel il sentait le corps de son bras droit réagir. Tu t'es opposé à ma décision.

- Et cela t'a-t-il donné le droit de me traiter comme un moins que rien ?

D'un bond, Dohko fut sur lui. Il le plaqua sur l'assise du divan et se mit à califourchon sur lui. D'un geste vif, il déchira la chemise et posa ses mains sur le torse offert. Shion n'osait pas bouger. Il était partagé entre son envie que Dohko continue, ou alors se débattre et refuser d'être encore une fois le jouet de son patron.

- Tu trouves que je te traites comme un moins que rien ? Tu n'aimes pas être l'objet de toutes mes attentions ?

- Dohko… tu es ivre…

- Pas du tout…

- Arrête… s'il te plait…

- Arrête-moi… toi…

En attendant la réaction de Shion, Dohko posa ses lèvres sur la peau chaude et douce de l'épaule qu'il embrassa et mordilla doucement. Son ami retint un soupir de plaisir mais il se connaissait trop bien. Si Dohko continuait ainsi, il ne résisterait pas longtemps et sous ses fesses, son patron devait déjà le sentir. Faisant un effort surhumain, il saisit fermement les épaules de Dohko et le repoussa lentement, plantant ses yeux roses emplis de tristesse dans ceux brûlant de désir de son ami.

- J't'en prie… s'il te reste un peu de respect pour moi… un peu d'affection… s'il te plait 

arrête… je ne suis pas d'humeur…

Ces mots, Dohko crut qu'ils venaient d'être imprimés sur son cœur au fer rouge. Il s'immobilisa, les yeux clos. Shion en profita pour se dégager avec des gestes lents.

- Demain, je chercherai dans le fichier des clients en attente qui pourrait convenir à Johan pour une première mission. J'te tiens au courant.

Le déclic étouffé de la porte qui se referme sortit Dohko de son état d'hébétude. _"… un peu de respect… un peu d'affection…" _Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils faire aussi mal ? Comment parvenaient-ils à véhiculer tant de souffrance, de douleur ? Et comment Shion pouvait-il croire qu'il n'avait pas de respect ni d'affection pour lui ? A trop vouloir lui faire payer des années de frustration, aurait-il été trop loin ? Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait définitivement perdu ? A cette idée, Dohko sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse, son cœur se liquéfier et des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, prostré, tentant d'imaginer l'avenir sans Shion à ces côtés, se faisant souffrir encore et encore ? Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité…

Au dojo, Shion frappait comme une brute dans le sac de sable, le visage tordu par la tristesse et la douleur… Il savait qu'ils étaient arrivés à un croisement. Ils allaient devoir faire un choix et c'est lui qui allait l'influencer. Il sentait viscéralement qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, mais Dohko était-il prêt à l'entendre ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Comprendrait-il pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt ou bien le lui reprocherait-il violemment mettant définitivement un terme à leur relation, à leur amitié ?

… à leur avenir…

A suivre…

* * *

Nous voici arrivés à la fin de la seconde partie de cette histoire. Nous mettrons la suite le plus rapidement possible en espérant que vous aimerez.

A très bientôt…

Taki et Caro.


	18. Chapter18 : où Camus perd patience

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Collaboration Taki et Scorpio-no-Caro. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de .fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

Notes 2 : Voici le début de la troisième partie de notre fic. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez et que nous ne vous avons pas fait trop attendre. Nous reprendrons la mise à jour dans quelques semaines... Merci pour votre compréhension, votre fidélité… et vos reviews !

La chanson "Fever" utilisé dans ce chapitre est d'Elvis Presley. Vous la trouverez sur Youtube ou Dailymotion magnifiquement interpêtée par Michael Buble.

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Où Camus perd patience…**

Dimanche 20 mai, restaurant le Versailles…

Tous les hôtes qui n'étaient pas en mission ce soir là, s'étaient retrouvés au restaurant. Milo profitait de l'occasion pour parfaire le japonais de Kanon et Saga était en grande conversation avec Shaka, également en japonais. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire progresser ces deux là. Shion, Aïoros et Saori reparlaient de l'affaire de Cancun et tous attendaient Dohko. Shion avait été soumis à la question, mais lui-même, n'étant au courant de rien, n'avait pu satisfaire leur curiosité. Ils en étaient à leur troisième apéritif lorsque le patron fit enfin son apparition, accompagné de la nouvelle recrue.

Les conversations stoppèrent nettes et tous les regards se portèrent vers le nouveau venu. Pour sa première apparition, Johan avait opté pour une tenue sobre et masculine afin qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté. A en juger par la stupéfaction peinte sur tous les visages, Dohko avait réussi son coup. Il fit les présentations et les deux hommes prirent place à table. L'instant de surprise passé, le jeune Suédois fut questionné en bon et dû forme. Son esprit vif et son humour déclenchèrent des rires à plusieurs reprises et il fut mis à l'aise par les hôtes. Seul Shion resta légèrement en retrait et observait Johan ainsi que Dohko qui le remarqua. Ces deux là ce connaissaient trop bien pour que quoique se soit, dans l'attitude de l'autre, ne leur échappe.

A la fin du diné, les hôtes proposèrent de finir la soirée en discothèque. Shaka refusa, prétextant une migraine et Dohko demanda à Shion de le rejoindre chez lui, prétextant lui aussi, non pas une migraine, mais que l'arrivée de Johan devait être discutée.

Dans la suite de son ami, Shion servit deux verres de whisky pendant que Dohko se changeait.

- Alors ? Ton verdict ? fit-il en prenant le verre posé sur la table et se laissant tomber sur le divan aux cotés de son bras droit.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit. Mais si tu veux parler de sa beauté, de son charisme, de sa prestance, de son esprit, alors là je te dis oui. Il a ses chances. Maintenant dis-moi le reste.

- C'est un transformiste. Il faisait un numéro dans le Club de Marine. Epoustouflant ! De plus, il arrondissait ses fins de mois en passant des nuits avec des clients. Trois cent euros et il se permettait de refuser certaines propositions.

- Ça m'surprend pas. Dès qu'on l'aura rentré sur le fichier, il sera très demandé. Maintenant, le tout est de savoir si ses compétences sont à la hauteur.

- Angelo pourrait le tester, poursuivit la Balance après quelques secondes de réflexions. Il n'était pas là ce soir. Johan ne le connait pas.

- C'est pas règlementaire, Dohko ! T'as pas fait tester les jumeaux.

- Mouais, t'as pas tort. Oh, et puis tant pis ! J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant. Alors que s'est-il passé en mon absence ?

- Shaka a commencé à initier Saga et il semble que celui-ci a des aptitudes indéniables pour le tantrisme.

- Excellent ! Shaka a du mal à répondre à la demande, un second hôte formé à ces techniques ne peut être qu'avantageux pour nous. Dans combien de temps sera-t-il prêt ?

- Dohko ! Ne recommence pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ton impatience aurait pu nous coûter les jumeaux et l'adhésion de Kouros ! rétorqua Shion en haussant le ton.

Dohko plissa les yeux, une lueur dangereuse et avide dans le regard. Vautré sur le divan, il glissa son pied dénudé jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son ami et appuya doucement. Shion sursauta et fixa son patron à son tour.

- Mon impatience nous a fait gagner les jumeaux _et_ Kouros.

- Ça nous a fait souffrir inutilement aussi !

Shion semblait décider à percer l'abcès mais qu'en était-il de Dohko ? Allait-il le suivre sur ce terrain ou bien avait-il choisi de le torturer encore.

- C'est de ta faute, murmura-t-il toujours en bougeant son pied sous lequel il sentait le corps de son bras droit réagir. Tu t'es opposé à ma décision.

- Et cela t'a-t-il donné le droit de me traiter comme un moins que rien ?

D'un bond, Dohko fut sur lui. Il le plaqua sur l'assise du divan et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches. D'un geste vif, il déchira la chemise et posa ses mains sur le torse offert. Shion n'osait pas bouger. Il était partagé entre son envie que Dohko continue, ou alors se débattre et refuser d'être encore une fois le jouet de son patron.

- Tu trouves que je te traites comme un moins que rien ? Tu n'aimes pas être l'objet de toutes mes attentions ?

- Dohko… tu es ivre…

- Pas du tout…

- Arrête… s'il te plait…

- Arrête-moi… toi…

En attendant la réaction de Shion, Dohko posa ses lèvres sur la peau chaude et douce de l'épaule qu'il embrassa et mordilla doucement. Son ami retint un soupir de plaisir mais il se connaissait trop bien. Si Dohko continuait ainsi, il ne résisterait pas longtemps et sous ses fesses, son patron devait déjà le sentir. Faisant un effort surhumain, il saisit fermement les épaules de Dohko et le repoussa lentement, plantant ses yeux roses emplis de tristesse dans ceux brûlant de désir de son ami.

- J't'en prie… s'il te reste un peu de respect pour moi… un peu d'affection… s'il te plait arrête…

Ces mots, Dohko crut qu'ils venaient d'être marqués sur son cœur au fer rouge. Il s'immobilisa, les yeux clos. Shion en profita pour se dégager avec des gestes lents.

- Demain, je chercherai dans le fichier des clients en attente qui pourrait convenir à Johan pour une première mission. J'te tiens au courant.

Le déclic étouffé de la porte qui se referme sortit Dohko de son état d'hébétude. _"… un peu de respect… un peu d'affection…" _Comment des mots pouvaient-ils faire aussi mal ? Comment parvenaient-ils à véhiculer tant de souffrance, de douleur ? Et comment Shion pouvait-il croire qu'il n'avait pas de respect ni d'affection pour lui ? A trop vouloir lui faire payer des années de frustration, aurait-il été trop loin ? Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait définitivement perdu ? A cette idée, Dohko sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse, son cœur se liquéfier et des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, prostré, tentant d'imaginer l'avenir sans Shion à ces côtés, se faisant souffrir encore et encore ? Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité…

Au dojo, Shion frappait comme une brute dans le sac de sable, le visage tordu par la tristesse et la douleur… Il savait qu'ils étaient arrivés à un croisement. Ils allaient devoir faire un choix et c'est lui qui allait l'influencer. Il sentait viscéralement qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, mais Dohko était-il prêt à l'entendre ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Comprendrait-il pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt ou bien le lui reprocherait-il violemment mettant définitivement un terme à leur relation, à leur amitié ?

… à leur avenir…

* * *

Lundi 21 mai 2007

Aphrodite, le nouvel hôte, n'eut que le temps de défaire rapidement ses bagages que déjà, Dohko le remettait entre les mains de Milo pour un test au dojo. Il se révéla que son niveau en arts martiaux n'était pas terrible et qu'il allait devoir suivre des cours intensifs. Shion décida de lui concocter un emploi du temps sur mesure. Le matin, entraînement de trois heures avec lui ou Milo, ou bien encore Angelo en fonction des disponibilités de chacun, l'après-midi, Camus devait se charger de lui inculquer les bonnes manières, celles qui font craquer les clients et les rendent fiers de leur "escorte". Mais là, dès le premier jour, ce fut plutôt le Français qui fut surpris. Le savoir vivre et la culture de Johan le laissèrent sans voix. Il parlait des peintres de la Renaissance Italienne avec autant de facilité et de connaissances que de Rousseau ou bien encore de Shakespeare. Et quand il abordait le sujet des films d'Hitchcock, il était intarissable. Le soir, Shion avait choisi de lui laisser du temps libre pour se détendre. Et à l'insu de tous, il prenait un taxi ou les transports en commun pour se rendre dans des bars karaoké. Johan pouvait se passer de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de chanter. Etre sur scène, séduire le public, le sentir suspendu à ses lèvres, les oreilles grandes ouvertes subjugué par sa voix et attirer tous les regards sur sa personne, tout cela était indispensable à sa vie. Encore plus maintenant qu'il était dans un pays étranger, complètement livré à lui-même ou presque. Il avait un besoin viscéral de faire le spectacle pour se sentir vivant. Et la clientèle, tant étrangère que locale, semblait énormément apprécier.

Au Sanctuaire, hormis Dohko, personne ne l'avait encore vu dans son numéro. Il leur réservait une petite surprise.

* * *

Jeudi 24 mai 2007.

Ce soi là, le propriétaire avait demandé à ses hôtes d'être tous présent au Sanctuary's sans exception. Il y avait quelques clients, mais Jacinto n'était pas débordé. Une fois que tous furent arrivés, Dohko s'assit avec eux. Ils avaient rapproché trois tables pour être tranquilles et "en famille". Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ne faisant aucune remarque quant à l'absence de Johan. Il devait être en retard, ou bien il s'était endormi après une journée éreintante. Les hypothèses allaient bon train, lorsque soudain, la musique monta de plusieurs décibels et les spots d'ambiance furent braqués sur la petite scène, plongeant la salle dans le noir. Une voix claire s'éleva et une jeune femme de profil apparut sous les lumières des projecteurs.

Aussitôt tous les hôtes se turent ainsi que les clients. Un spectacle au Sanctuary's ? Voilà qui n'était pas courant. Surtout de cette qualité. Mais ils restèrent interloqués en reconnaissant Mikael. Celui-ci entama le second couplet de sa chanson avec un splendide demi-tour, montrant son profil masculin. Parmi le public, des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre. Dohko observait tout ça d'un œil plus que satisfait. Même ses hôtes étaient sous le charme, captivés par le comédien. Johan sentait sur lui les regards gourmands, pleins de stupeur et de fascination de ses collègues de travail. Mais un, en particulier, retint son attention. Celui de Milo. Le numéro un était complètement subjugué par la performance. Mais il remarqua aussi la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de Kanon. _" Tiens donc ! Il y aurait quelque chose entre eux ?" _se demanda le jeune Suédois. Il connaissait la règle du Sanctuaire. Dohko lui avait tout expliqué en long, en large et en travers pendant leur vol de retour au Japon. Mais après tout, les règles sont faites pour être violées. Le tout est de ne pas se faire surprendre.

Il termina son numéro sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et une "standing ovation" de la part de tous les hôtes sauf Dohko qui connaissait déjà le show et Camus qui se contenta d'applaudir. Il en fallait plus que ça pour étonner le Vicomte. Après s'être changé, Johan rejoignit ses amis qui lui firent un accueil triomphal et Jacinto ouvrit quelques bouteilles de champagne. Milo se débrouilla pour être assis à coté de la nouvelle recrue et se fit fort de le séduire avec son charme irrésistible, son humour et son esprit. Johan fut conquis.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il poursuivit son apprentissage au dojo. Ses progrès étaient lents mais indéniables. Avec Camus, les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Le jeune Français appréciait beaucoup l'attitude légère et désinvolte de Johan. Celui-ci semblait ne rien prendre au sérieux, tournait tout avec humour, mais il assimilait tout ce que Camus lui disait et celui-ci l'avait parfaitement compris. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un à l'esprit aiguisé et incisif qui le comprenait. Il estima qu'il était prêt pour une mission simple. Un contrat spécial mais qui ne devrait pas poser de problème au Suédois.

* * *

Vendredi 1er juin 2007

C'était un soir particulier pour Johan. Il allait accomplir sa première mission et, une fois n'est pas coutume pour le Sanctuaire, le client serait une cliente. Après avoir harcelé Pandore qui à son tour, avait failli rendre Dohko et Shion complètement fous en les appelant quatre fois par jour pendant près d'une semaine, la Baronne Hilda de Polaris avait obtenu gain de cause. Passer une soirée et une nuit avec un hôte du Sanctuaire. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Ces exigences étaient presque impossibles à satisfaire. Un homme beau mais pas trop, viril mais avec un côté sensible, limite féminin. Et le destin avait mis Johan sur la route de la Balance. S'il ne remplissait pas le critère "beau mais pas trop" pour le côté "viril mais féminin", il ne craignait personne. Après avoir été formé aux techniques de bases d'un hôte, voilà qu'il se voyait confier la Baronne des glaces.

Hilda de Polaris en avait oublié l'aspect "beau mais pas trop" en voyant Johan dans le fichier des hôtes du Sanctuaire. Elle avait flashé sur lui et faisait une fixation. C'était lui et personne d'autre, qu'elle voulait.

Shion lui avait attribué la suite "les Trois Roses" et Johan s'y était tout de suite senti chez lui. La rose étant sa fleur préféré, il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Devant la psyché, cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il se regardait sous toutes les coutures, alternant les allures précieuses et viriles pour être certains de bien faire la différence le moment venu. Le plus compliqué serait de deviner à quel moment Hilda le voudrait sensible ou viril. Mais Shaka lui avait donné quelques indications, et depuis plus de deux heures, Johan se répétait en boucle les conseils du Shaman. C'est qu'il avait bien l'intention de réussir cette première mission. Pour la rémunération qu'il allait recevoir, si tout se passait bien, il était plus que motivé.

Il avait choisi un ensemble sport en soie signé Versace de couleur crème avec un polo en coton bleu très moulant du même couturier. Les chaussures à lacets en cuir beige étaient signées Balenciaga. C'était un petit cadeau qu'il s'était lui-même fait en flânant dans les boutiques du centre commercial Takashimaya en compagnie de Kanon et Saori. Il termina sa mise avec un diamant à l'oreille droite, une montre Guess à large bracelet en cuir noir, une gourmette en or à l'autre poignet, une chaine à maillon forçat autour du cou, sans oublier la pochette assortie à son polo. Ainsi vêtu, il se regarda encore dans le miroir qui lui renvoya une image pour le moins… irréelle ! Il prit son portefeuille qu'il glissa dans la poche interne de sa veste, un spray à la menthe pour l'haleine, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier et un briquet Zippo. Il n'était pas fumeur, mais Hilda l'était peut-être. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa suite et poussa un profond soupir. Il allait entrer dans l'arène.

Hilda de Polaris était une jeune femme à la beauté glaciale. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus tirant sur le mauve qui conférait à son regard une dureté déstabilisante. Ces longs cheveux d'un bleu pâle presque argenté rajoutaient à cette image froide. Rares étaient les hommes qui se risquaient à l'aborder. Son allure décourageait les plus téméraires de s'approcher d'elle. Son entrée au Sanctuary's ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle prit place à l'une des tables à grand renfort de tourbillons de voiles qui composaient sa tenue vaporeuse et d'une élégance folle. Elle commanda une vodka sans glace que Jacinto s'empressa de lui apporter. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres lorsque, soudainement, elle stoppa son geste. A l'entrée du bar, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Johan l'observait, une main dans une poche de son pantalon et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Cette vision lui coupa le souffle. Satisfait de l'effet produit, le Suédois s'approcha de la table d'une démarche chaloupée et s'assit face à la jeune femme.

- On a rendez-vous je crois, non ? fit-il en levant le bras pour appeler un serveur.

- C'est… oui, j'attends quelqu'un, bégaya-t-elle, un instant déstabilisé par l'attitude de cet homme.

- Votre attente a pris fin ! Je suis là !

- Et qui êtes-vous donc pour m'aborder de la sorte ? cingla-t-elle, ayant immédiatement repris son contrôle.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Aphrodite, j'appartiens au Sanctuaire et je suis là pour réaliser tous vos désirs. Alors, que désirez-vous faire, Baronne ?

La jeune femme resta un instant décontenancée par l'aplomb du personnage. Il ne semblait absolument pas craindre la vanité et l'arrogance qui avait fait sa avaient contribué à lui donner cette réputation d'emmerdeuse de première.

- Eh bien, on peut commencer par un diné et ensuite on ira dans un piano bar écouter du jazz…,

- Pfff… c'est d'un commun…, rétorqua Johan avec un geste blasé de la main.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fulmina Hilda en le fusillant du regard. C'est le client qui décide non ?

- Moui, mais rien ne m'empêche de faire des suggestions…

- Et que suggérez-vous ?

- Un diné ? Je suis pour. Ensuite on pourrait aller dans un bar karaoké, histoire de s'amuser, se détendre et faire tomber les barrières. Chanter est un excellent exutoire quand on est stressé.

- Je n'suis pas stressée !

- Si, vous l'êtes ! Et mon rôle est de faire en sorte que vous vous détendiez et que vous passiez quelques heures sans penser à vos soucis. Alors ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de chanter !

Hilda de Polaris regarda le jeune homme face à elle, conquise par sa fraîcheur et son franc parler. Elle finit par sourire. Johan répondit de la même façon mais son sourire à lui était triomphant.

Après donc avoir diné dans un restaurant traditionnel, le couple se rendit dans un des bars karaoké le plus fréquenté de Ginza. Ils prirent place à une table non loin de la scène et pendant plus d'une heure, ils écoutèrent des hommes et des femmes martyriser les œuvres musicales internationales. Certains s'en sortaient plutôt bien. D'autres…

Du coin de l'œil, Johan remarqua que sa cliente commençait à regarder ailleurs, visiblement gagnée par un début d'ennui. C'est le moment qu'il choisi pour intervenir. Il se leva et monta sur scène après quelques mots aux musiciens, qui, il faut le dire, étaient dignes d'éloges pour réussir à accompagner avec autant de brio, des chanteurs amateurs, le jeune homme prit le micro et la poursuite se cala sur lui. La Charleston chuinta, la basse lâcha quelques notes graves qui résonnèrent dans toutes les poitrines. Johan avait la tête baissée, un coude appuyé sur le piano, une main dans sa poche. Les premières paroles s'élevèrent dans la salle où un silence religieux tomba instantanément.

_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever_

Sa voix profonde et claire fit frissonner Hilda qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il releva la tête et le public découvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui se fixèrent sur la jeune femme. C'est comme s'il ne chantait que pour elle.

_W__hen you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night._

Johan glissait sur scène à la manière d'un crooner. Sa voix rauque s'enroulait autour de la Baronne comme un lasso, la prenant au piège de sa sensualité. Il se déplaçait entre les tables, charmant les clients, et termina à moitié allongé sur la table d'Hilda pour le couplet final.

_Now you've listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Cats were born to give chicks fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade  
They give you fever when you kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever till you sizzle  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn_

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme, au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, il se leva, remonta sur scène et termina la chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il salua le public et les musiciens puis regagna sa place.

- Quel incroyable numéro ! s'exclama Hilda. Vous avez une voix magnifique !

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être chanteur !

Ils terminèrent leur bouteille de champagne en écoutant d'autres amateurs, mais passer derrière Johan en avait refroidi plus d'un. Ils quittèrent enfin le bar et dans la limousine, Hilda se fit plus entreprenante.

- Vous avez des cheveux splendides, murmura-t-elle en prenant une mèche soyeuse entre ses longs doigts.

- C'est vous qui êtes splendide, Hilda… Qu'avez-vous envie de faire maintenant ?

- J'ai envie de… rentrer à l'hôtel… et… de vous offrir un dernier verre…

- Jabu, on rentre à l'hôtel de la Baronne ! ordonna Johan par l'interphone. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée, poursuivit-il à l'égard de sa cliente.

- Je sais pas… pas encore… je vous dirai ça… demain matin…

La Baronne embrassa son hôte avec une fougue qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Johan la serra dans ses bras et la sentit se détendre complètement. Elle semblait le laisser maître de la situation. Très bien. Il mènerait la danse. Le jeune homme passa une main derrière la nuque fine et renversa la tête pour dévorer le cou gracile avec douceur. Hilda soupira et se serra d'avantage contre le corps ferme et viril. Un tintement les ramena sur terre.

- Oui, Jabu ?

­- _Nous arrivons dans trois minutes._

_­_- Merci.

Hilda n'offrit pas de boisson à Johan lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa suite. Elle le tira jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabilla lentement et s'allongea sur le lit, offerte.

- Garde tes vêtements, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Ma veste va me tenir chaud !

- Alors juste elle…

A la vue du torse moulé dans le polo bleu sans manche, la Baronne se mordit les lèvres. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sans vergogne sur chaque courbe, chaque muscle qu'elle voyait rouler sous la peau claire à chaque mouvement. Soudain, d'un geste vif, elle se redressa, passa ses bras autour du cou de Johan et l'attira sur elle, entre ses jambes. Leurs bouches se soudèrent et la nuit commença…

_Ce même jour, début d'après-midi…_

Camus s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Même s'il n'avait pas pu passer la nuit complète avec son client pour cause d'arrivée imprévue de la femme de celui-ci, les quelques heures passées ensembles lui vaudrait une excellente évaluation, il le savait. Heureusement que l'épouse inopportune avait laissé le temps au français d'accomplir son contrat spécial jusqu'au bout, ou presque. Alors qu'il se douchait, le room-service lui apporta son petit déjeuné qu'il avait choisi typiquement français : jus d'oranges, croissants au beurre, café expresso. Il le savoura jusqu'à la dernière miette, confortablement installé sur la terrasse de sa suite. Il respira profondément le parfum des citronniers plantés dans d'énormes pots et auxquels il prodiguait des soins attentifs. Les quatre arbres l'avaient récompensé pour ses bons soins, de quelques fruits savoureux, enfin pour qui aime le citron nature.

Il n'avait aucun contrat prévu avant quarante-huit heures et songea qu'il pourrait les mettre à profit pour s'occuper de lui et se faire plaisir. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il décida d'aller faire les boutiques et de se payer un déjeuné dans un restaurant mexicain. Il en avait assez de la cuisine française et japonaise. Il gagna le parking et monta dans une Audi A3 cabriolet gris métallisé dernier modèle. Il ajusta ses lunettes de soleil et se glissa dans la circulation dense en sortant du sous-sol de l'hôtel, pour replonger, un peu plus tard, dans le parking du centre commercial à Ginza. Camus avait envie de se faire plaisir et de dépenser sans compter. Enfin pas tout à fait, mais disons qu'il avait un besoin urgent d'acheter du luxe. Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait été incapable d'y répondre. Une pulsion sans doute…

Après avoir parcouru les allées dans tous les sens, il s'arrêta dans un restaurant mexicain où il commanda des tapas pour finir avec un verre de téquila accompagné d'un quart de citron et d'une pincée de sel. Il repartit dans le labyrinthe du centre commercial pour acheter ce qu'il avait repéré avant son déjeuné. A savoir un pantalon en cuir taille basse, un costume coupe sport en lin de couleur sable, deux paires de chaussures italiennes, des lunettes de soleil et un diamant pour son oreille. Satisfait, le cœur léger et le sourire au coin des lèvres, il regagna sa voiture. Alors qu'il allait démarrer, son téléphone sonna.

- Oui Shion ? marmonna-t-il d'un ton agacé.

-_ Camus, désolé de te déranger…_

- Tu parles…

-_ Accepterais-tu un contrat spécial pour ce soir ? Je sais que c'est un peu court comme délai mais il n'y a que toi de libre. C'est un nouveau client et tu excelles dans la fidélisation._

- Il a des désirs particuliers ?

-_ Non. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas certain de trouver quelqu'un, je savais qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton jour de repos, mais il est près à payer le double de ton tarif pour bénéficier des services du Sanctuaire._

Le double ? Les chiffres valsèrent dans l'esprit du français à la vitesse de la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche.

- _Si tu acceptes, je lui envoie le contrat de suite, _reprit Shion._ Comme ça, tu bosseras tranquille._

_­_- Bon, je rentre et on verra ça ensemble. Je suis là dans une demi-heure.

- _A tout à l'heure !_

Contrarié, Camus claqua brutalement le clapet de son téléphone et le jeta sur le siège passager. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui qui l'appelle ? Mais où était Dohko ? Il songea qu'une petite visite à la Balance s'imposait. S'il en jugeait par les rapports entre les deux hommes qui se dégradaient presque d'heure en heure, le patron aurait bientôt besoin d'une épaule compatissante sur laquelle s'épancher. Ou cogner, selon son humeur. Et Camus lui résistait assez bien à l'entraînement. Il démarra et rentra au Star Hill.

Il prit le temps de poser et de ranger ses emplettes chez lui avant de retrouver Shion dans son bureau.

- Alors, c'est qui ce type ? lança-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Tu veux un verre ? Il se nomme Syd de Mizar, poursuivit le Japonais après le refus de Camus. Il a trente-deux ans et il est à la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes de l'Edition en Finlande. Il s'est accordé quelques semaines de congés sur les conseils de son médecin qui le trouvait trop… stressé. Il a passé quelques jours en France, en Espagne, en Russie et il vient d'arriver au Japon. Il a hérité de la société familiale il y a trois ans mais il y travaille avec son père et son frère depuis presque dix ans.

- Il a un frère ?

- Oui, un jumeau, mais ils ont été séparés à la naissance. Leur mère n'avait été qu'une aventure d'une nuit pour leur père mais quand celui-ci a appris qu'il avait deux fils, il les a recherchés immédiatement. Il a rapidement retrouvé Syd, mais pour Bud il lui a fallut des années. Il était parti en Amérique du Sud. Finalement les choses se sont arrangées pour eux. Mais Syd est l'unique héritier.

- Ce qui signifie qu'il pourrait virer son frère sans rien lui laisser ?

- Je ne crois pas que les choses soient ainsi. Je pense que le père a dû tout prévoir.

- Et où as-tu trouvé tous ses renseignements ?

- Aïoros est quelqu'un de très efficace.

- Je vois…

- Alors, tu acceptes ?

- Tu me laisses y réfléchir une petite heure ?

- Com… comme tu veux !

Shion arrondit les yeux de surprise. Camus qui hésitait à prendre un client ? Voilà qui était plutôt surprenant. Endetté jusqu'au cou, le Français ne refusait jamais un contrat. Alors pourquoi faisait-il la fine gueule ?

A peine sortit du bureau, Camus dut s'appuyer contre la porte pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes tremblaient. Il espérait que Shion n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. Syd de Mizar… Ce nom semblait appartenir à une autre vie… Il respira profondément et gagna lentement sa suite. Il referma la porte derrière lui et comme un automate il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le divan. Syd de Mizar… Le premier homme qui lui avait proposé de l'argent pour quelques heures de plaisir… Son premier client… Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, vaincu par une vague de souvenirs, pas tous très agréables…

Quatre ans plus tôt, Camus avait hérité de la fortune considérable de ses parents, spéculateurs immobilier. Pas doué du tout pour les affaires, il avait revendu l'entreprise et s'était retrouvé à la tête d'un très confortable compte en banque. Bien que très doué au piano et incollable en littérature, il avait tout juste obtenu son bac, et encore, au rattrapage. Par la suite, à sa majorité, il avait pris possession de cet héritage.

Il avait mené une vie d'oisiveté. Voyageant au quatre coins du monde, il descendait dans les plus grands hôtels. Les plus grands couturiers se côtoyaient dans sa garde robe, des montres, des bijoux hors de prix paraient son cou, ses poignets, ses doigts. Il louait des voitures avec chauffeur. Au restaurant, lorsqu'il réservait une table, il prenait également celles qui étaient autour de la sienne pour être tranquille. Son train de vie lui ouvrait les portes de la jet-set internationale et de toutes ses extravagances. Sa générosité n'avait aucune limite. Pour son plus grand malheur, l'argent sortait plus vite de son compte bancaire qu'il n'y entrait. Et des "amis" il en avait à la pelle et sur tous les continents. Mais tout cela cachait la plus laide des hypocrisies. Celle qui ne fait agir les gens que par intérêt.

N'ayant pas su faire fructifier son magot, trop occupé à jouir de la vie, deux ans plus tard, il était au bord de la ruine. Il avait brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait abandonné son train de vie. Camus de Rasque de Laval, dernier descendant d'une vieille famille de la noblesse française, trop fier, trop arrogant, n'allait pas se restreindre pour un simple revers de fortune. Revers qui dura un peu trop longtemps…

Syd de Mizar faisait parti de son cercle d'amis qui, soit dit en passant, avait rétréci comme peau de chagrin quand l'argent vint à manquer. Le Finlandais lui était resté fidèle, étant lui-même très riche, il n'avait jamais eu recours aux largesses du Français. Aussi, un jour, il lui demanda un service pour lequel, il le rémunèrerait. Camus ne vit rien venir. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que son ami avait des vues sur lui. Après quelques verres, les choses s'étaient faites naturellement. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et Syd l'avait payé pour ça. Plusieurs nuits, plusieurs liasses de billets. Un beau matin, Syd s'éveilla, seul. Sans un mot d'explication.

Camus avait prit ses affaires, sa voiture et était parti pour Monté Carlo. Avec les derniers euros qui lui restaient, il avait trouvé une petite chambre d'hôtel, pas trop chère. Ensuite, il s'était mis en tête de traîner dans les grands palaces pour trouver d'autres clients à qui il vendrait son corps. Il devait trouver un moyen pour assouvir ses goûts de luxe, pour changer la petite chambre d'hôtel en une suite quatre étoiles. Un moyen ou quelqu'un… C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Dohko en vacances, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans la Principauté de Monaco. Il l'aborda et le Japonais se laissa faire, amusé. Lorsque Camus lui fit part de ses tarifs, il lui proposa le triple. Après lui avoir expliqué que c'est ce que gagnaient ses hôtes, il lui proposa de venir travailler pour le Sanctuaire au Japon. Le Français n'était pas vraiment emballé par cette idée, mais il était criblé de dettes. Il ne pouvait se permettre de refuser une telle opportunité.

Sortant de sa léthargie, il fut surpris de s'apercevoir que, finalement, il serait heureux de revoir Syd et que les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensembles n'avaient pas été si déplaisantes, bien au contraire. Il appela Shion et accepta le contrat. Mais brusquement, il prit une décision qui allait peut-être changer sa vie…

Il gagna le bureau de Shion. Celui-ci, bien que surpris, l'accueillit avec sa gentillesse coutumière. Il lui proposa de boire un verre, mais Camus refusa. Il se planta devant l'immense baie vitrée et regarda la métropole sans vraiment la voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe Camus ? Tu viens d'm'dire que t'étais d'accord. T'as changé d'avis ?

- Non, j'ai dit que j'acceptais, je reviendrai pas là dessus. C'est autre chose…

- Je t'écoute… Tu sais que, toi et les autres, vous pouvez tout me dire…

- Et ça tombe bien ! Tu te rappelles, l'autre fois, tu m'as dit qu'un jour, il faudrait que je t'explique pourquoi je te déteste ?

- Oui…, je m'en souviens…

- Eh bien je vais te le dire…

Le Français se retourna et cloua Shion du regard. Ses yeux étaient d'une froideur effrayante. On pouvait y lire une violente animosité, à la limite de la haine. Tout, dans son attitude, transpirait la rancœur.

- Camus… qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

- C'est toi qui as suggéré à Dohko de régler mes dettes… A cause de ça, je me suis retrouvé attaché au Sanctuaire sans aucune possibilité d'en sortir !

- Mais Camus, t'étais d'accord ! Pourquoi tu remets en cause cet accord qui semblait te convenir ?

- Qui a dit que ça me convenait ? J'avais pas le choix… Sachant c'que je pourrais gagner en tant qu'hôte, je savais que j'pourrais rembourser mes créances.

- Pourquoi t'as rien dit à l'époque ? On aurait trouvé une autre solution, un arrangement qui t'aurais satisfait. De plus, t'étais harcelé par ceux à qui tu devais de l'argent, Dohko ne t'as jamais mis le couteau sous la gorge. Tu rembourses à ton rythme, c'est quand même mieux, tu crois pas ?

- Et par-dessus tout, tu m'as volé l'amour de Dohko ! jeta Camus, sans tenir compte des dernières remarques du Japonais.

- Quoi ?

Shion eut un sursaut de stupeur, écarquilla les yeux et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Camus était amoureux de Dohko. Il comprit que c'était plus pour cette raison qu'il le détestait que pour tout le reste.

- Ce que j'comprends pas, c'est comment le patron peut t'aimer à ce point ! Tu es si indifférent ! Tu ne cesses de le repousser alors qu'il fait tout pour se rapprocher de toi. Comment peux-tu rej'ter un homme tel que lui ? Si seulement il ouvrait les yeux, il comprendrait que j'peux lui offrir l'amour qu'il mérite. Jusque là, tu n'as su que le faire souffrir. Libère-le Shion ! Laisse-le partir ! Arrête de le faire souffrir ! Ta seule présence est un supplice pour lui ! Es-tu aveugle à ce point ? C'est pour tout ça que je déteste Shion ! Rends-lui sa liberté d'aimer ! T'as pas l'droit de le ret'nir prisonnier comme ça !

Un silence écrasant s'installa entre deux hommes qui s'observaient. Shion était bouleversé au plus profond de son être, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Quant à Camus, il tremblait de colère. Jamais le Japonais ne l'avait vu perdre à se point sa contenance légendaire. Il fit le tour de son bureau et prit un dossier qu'il tendit à Camus.

- Voici ton contrat avec Syd de Mizar. A plus tard…

Camus tiqua de se voir ainsi congédié. A cet instant, sa haine envers Shion atteignit des sommets. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché, ou du moins, en apparence. Etait-il vraiment si indifférent que ça ? Il prit les papiers d'un geste furibond et quitta le bureau.

Le bras droit de Dohko se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil. Il posa les coudes sur le bureau et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les paroles de Camus avaient été comme une gifle cinglante et infiniment douloureuse. L'héritier Kido avait donc des sentiments sincères pour lui ? Son attitude n'était pas seulement dictée par une quelconque envie passagère ? Mais comment pourrait-il répondre à cet amour, même s'il en crevait d'envie ? Il ne pourrait jamais se laisser aller à l'aimer comme il le désirait si fort, pas après ce que son père lui avait fait. Il y aurait toujours l'ombre de Mitsumasa entre eux. Comment lui avouer qu'il avait été l'amant de son père pendant des années ? Que celui-ci lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire au risque d'être renvoyé du Sanctuaire ? L'idée même d'être éloigné de Dohko le rendait fou ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique solution qui s'offrait à lui. Camus avait raison. Il devait rendre sa liberté à son ami et par là même, reprendre la sienne. Ce serait bien plus simple pour tout le monde. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour prendre quelques jours de congés. Il devait en informer Dohko qui n'allait certainement pas apprécier sa décision. Mais peu importe, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du Sanctuaire s'il voulait faire le point sur les évènements de ces dernières semaines. Les choses s'étaient dégradées si rapidement qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il préféra affronter son ami au plus vite ainsi, il pourrait partir au plus tôt.

Arrivée devant la porte de son bureau, il prit une profonde inspiration, plaqua une expression avenante sur son visage et frappa. Il fut invité à entrer par le maître des lieux.

- C'est rare que tu viennes me voir à cette heure. Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Non. Je viens juste te dire que je vais prendre quelques jours de congés. J'en ai besoin, je suis fatigué. J'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mon boulot et j'ai pas envie de faire de mauvais choix pour nos hôtes.

- Mais… comment… qui va te remplacer ? Tu peux pas laisser le Sanctuaire comme ça !

- Tu peux très bien t'occuper des clients à ma place. Milo te secondera parfaitement. C'est le plus à même de t'aider. Et puis ce n'est que quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus.

- Mais enfin… tu ne sembles pas… je veux dire que… tu as l'air bien… en forme…

- Effectivement, j'en ai l'air, mais je peux t'assurer que nerveusement, je suis épuisé… J'ai besoin de faire un break !

Dohko observait son ami à la recherche de la vérité ou d'un mensonge, au choix. Pourtant, rien dans le comportement de son bras droit ne laissait supposer qu'il lui servait une excuse bidon. Shion semblait effectivement las, sans énergie. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose, qu'il ne voyait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. S'il essayait de savoir absolument en le soumettant à un interrogatoire, son ami allait se braquer et il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Il préféra lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Et puis, quelques jours sans Shion, le Sanctuaire n'allait se dissoudre dans l'air, quand même.

- D'accord, si tu penses que tu en as besoin. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pris de vacances. C'est pas indiscret de te demander où tu vas ?

- Je pense que je vais me rendredans la petite maison que j'ai à Okinawa. J'ai besoin de… nature !

- Très bonne idée… tu peux prendre le jet si tu veux…

- Non, ça va aller. Je prendrai un vol à Haneda et une fois là-bas, je louerai une voiture…

- Comme tu veux… Repose-toi bien et reviens en forme, lui sourit son patron avec un air faussement content.

- Merci…

* * *

Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau, Shion n'en revenait pas que ça se soit passé dans le calme. Il s'attendait à voir Dohko faire une colère ou bien un caprice, ou bouder, mais non. Rien de tout ça. Pendant qu'il descendait au parking, il téléphona à l'aéroport pour réserver une place. Par chance, il y avait un vol qui décollait dans deux heures d'Haneda à destination de Naha sur l'ile d'Okinawa.

Shion avait acheté une petite maison traditionnelle sur la petite île d'Aka dans l'archipel des Kerama, située à une trentaine de kilomètre au large de la ville. Il s'y rendait rarement mais c'était son havre de paix, son jardin secret. Il n'y avait jamais emmené personne. Si la bâtisse était de style traditionnel, Shion l'avait fait aménager avec tout le confort moderne. Eau courante, électricité, téléphone et bien sûr, connexion internet pour ne pas se sentir complètement seul au monde.

Malgré leur surprenante beauté et leur calme, ces iles n'étaient que très peu fréquentées. Elles avaient donc conservé leur authenticité, leur coté nature c'est ça que Shion aimait. Il pouvait se promener pendant des heures dans la forêt, ou bien paresser sur le sable des plages baignées par des eaux turquoise d'une limpidité cristalline, sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Il était presque vingt-trois heures lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui. Il enclencha le compteur électrique et posa ses deux sacs au sol. Dehors, le vent soufflait assez fort et des nuages noirs chargés de pluie s'amoncelaient au dessus de l'archipel. L'orage éclaterait sûrement dans la nuit. Il ôta ses chaussures et mis ses chaussons d'intérieur. Après avoir accroché son blouson dans la penderie de l'entrée, il porta ses affaires dans sa chambre et commença à les ranger dans l'armoire et la commode. Cette activité sans aucun intérêt lui permettait de ne pas penser aux paroles de Camus. Elles lui avaient fait très mal, mais s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'elles étaient frappées au coin du bon sens. Qu'il soit amoureux de Dohko, ça il l'avait admis depuis longtemps. Qu'il soit complètement intoxiqué par sa présence, par sa personnalité, par son corps, par son charisme, c'était l'évidence même. Mais il lui était impossible de lui avouer tout ça. Jamais il ne pourrait apporter de réponses aux questions que son ami ne manquerait pas de lui poser. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire ce qui c'était passé lors de son voyage en Italie avec son père. Il perdrait définitivement Dohko, il en était persuadé.

Par contre, une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout, c'était que Camus lui avoue ses sentiments pour Dohko. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un seul instant que l'hôte était amoureux de son patron. Il l'accusait de lui faire de l'ombre. Le Français était persuadé que si la Balance ne lui accordait aucun intérêt c'est parce que la présence de Shion l'accaparait totalement. Il savait que son ami éprouvait quelque chose de très fort pour lui, mais se pourrait-il que se soit de l'amour ? Après tout, c'était bien le seul sentiment qui pouvait faire autant souffrir. Mais alors pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas tout simplement ? Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de leur réciprocité, tout bêtement.

Shion poussa un soupir de lassitude. Pourquoi le cœur des hommes était-il si compliqué ? Maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné, Camus avait le champ libre pour agir et tenter de séduire Dohko. Shion sourit à cette idée en finissant de ranger ses deux jeans. Jamais Dohko ne se laisserait prendre au piège par Camus. Si subtil et expérimenté qu'il soit, le Français n'avait aucune chance. Il allait se ridiculiser, ce qui le rendrait encore plus amer et glacial. Il valait mieux après tout, lui laisser faire l'expérience lui-même. La leçon n'en serait que plus efficace.

Il se prépara une tasse de thé et s'assit dans le salon. Le vent était tombé. Il n'y avait aucun bruit sauf celui de la petite fontaine dont l'écoulement de l'eau captiva son regard. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui s'écoulait en chantant tout doucement ?

Avant de partir, il s'était assuré de l'état de santé de Shaka. Celui-ci semblait aller mieux et avait même un contrat à honorer pour le soir même. Probablement qu'à cette heure, la chose devait être engagée.

A suivre…

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé.


	19. Entre nuits chaudes,intrigues et regrets

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Collaboration Taki et Scorpio-no-Caro. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de .fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Entre nuits chaudes, intrigues et regrets…**

Le même soir…

Alors que Johan faisait sa première expérience en tant qu'hôte du Sanctuaire avec Hilda de Polaris, Camus se préparait pour son rendez-vous. Il essayait de rester détaché, mais revoir Syd le bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La limousine le conduisit à l'hôtel New Otani, où son client été descendu. Il se fit annoncer par la réception et gagna la suite indiquée par l'employé. Il sonna et attendit. La porte fut vivement ouverte, le faisant sursauter.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Vicomte, se présenta Camus quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Les mots faillirent lui rester en travers de la gorge à la vue de l'homme devant lui. A nouveau, une vague de souvenirs assaillit son esprit, le déstabilisant légèrement.

- Entrez, faites comme chez vous, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Le Français entra, plutôt déconcerté. Syd ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. L'aurait-il oublié ? Impossible ! Ensemble, ils avaient vécu des moments qui ne s'oublient pas d'un claquement de doigt. Et pourtant, rien dans l'attitude de son client ne laisser soupçonner qu'il se souvenait de lui. Camus dut s'avouer que Syd n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait juste les traits un peu plus matures tout comme son physique. A l'époque où ils se fréquentaient, ils sortaient à peine de l'adolescence. C'étaient de jeunes adultes qui découvraient le monde et ses plaisirs. Aurait-il changé plus que lui au point qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas ?

Syd revint dans le salon, en finissant de boucler la ceinture de son pantalon. Il regarda son hôte et eut un petit froncement de sourcils. Il enfila un manteau léger et très élégant puis les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre.

- Que désirez-vous faire ? demanda Camus, tenant parfaitement son rôle d'hôte.

- Rien de bien extraordinaire. Resto et boite. J'ai envie de me défouler en agréable compagnie !

- Avez-vous déjà une idée des établissements où vous voulez aller ?

- Restaurant traditionnel et boite ! Gay bien sûr ! Vous avez ça dans vos relations ? plaisanta Syd en souriant.

- Absolument. Vous me faites confiance ?

- Aveuglément !

Disant cela, le client avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Camus de façon possessive. Ils gagnèrent le parking où Nachi les attendait avec l'une des limousines du Sanctuaire. Le Français lui donna l'adresse d'un restaurant particulièrement réputé et la voiture démarra. Camus avait une drôle de sensation. Revoir son vieil ami lui avait fait quelque chose mais il n'en avait rien montré. Par contre, que Syd ne le reconnaisse pas le rendait un peu triste ou bien était-ce de la vexation ? Etait-il si facile à oublier ? Lui qui croyait que ce qui c'était passé entre eux quelques années plus tôt était fort et intense, se serait-il trompé à ce point ? N'avait-il vraiment été qu'un simple amusement pour le jeune Finlandais ? Il avait beau essayer de ne pas penser à tout ça, il n'y arrivait pas. Toutes ces questions tournaient dans son esprit comme une tornade. Mais il devait faire son travail parfaitement. Au prix où il serait payé, mieux valait que son client soit satisfait.

- La Balance m'a dit que vous travaillez dans l'édition ?

- En effet. Je suis le PDG des Editions Zeta. C'est la seconde société de publication de Finlande. Nous sommes en train de faire une percée sur le marché étranger et nous recherchons en permanence de nouveaux talents, de nouveau auteurs. Des traducteurs aussi.

- Vous ne publiez que des romans ?

- Non, nous faisons aussi dans les recueils de photos, les autobiographies, les nouvelles, la poésie.

- Comment fonctionne une société d'édition ?

- Pour faire simple, parlons d'un roman. Nous recevons le manuscrit. Une personne le lit et elle décide, suivant des critères bien précis, de le rejeter ou de le garder. S'il est rejeté, nous renvoyons le manuscrit à son auteur avec un petit mot expliquant les raisons de notre refus. S'il est accepté, il passe alors en seconde lecture. Les membres du comité de lecture donnent leur avis. Nous sommes douze et le manuscrit doit avoir huit avis favorables pour que nous décidions de contacter l'auteur afin qu'il vienne travailler avec un correcteur. Une fois ceci fait, le manuscrit est saisi sur ordinateur pour faire la mise en page. Ensuite, il faut décider de la couverture, du format. Pour terminer, il est envoyer sur les rotatives qui impriment le livre et l'assemble. Ça c'est mon travail. Après, je refile tout ça à mon frère qui lui, s'occupe de toute la promotion et de la distribution dans les points de ventes.

- Vous avez un frère ? fit Camus, curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Shion lui en avait bien parlé, mais lui-même ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu Syd y faire allusion à l'époque où ils se fréquentaient.

- Oui, un frère jumeau. Nous avons été séparés à la naissance. Quand notre père a su qu'il avait deux fils, il nous a recherchés. Il m'a rapidement retrouvé, je devais avoir deux ou trois ans, mais pour Bud, il a fallu des années. Il avait été adopté puis placé dans divers foyers pour délinquants. Il n'a pas eu une enfance dorée comme la mienne. Quand mon père s'est présenté, il avait tous les papiers nécessaires avec lui pour récupérer la garde de Bud. Il a suffit d'une prise de sang pour un test de paternité afin qu'il rentre avec nous. Bien sûr, il a fallut apprendre à se connaître. Mon frère est un peu plus… sauvage que moi. Maintenant, nous travaillons ensemble, main dans la main.

- Vous avez l'air d'être très heureux avec lui, hasarda l'hôte qui tentait de mieux cerner son client.

- Avant de le retrouver, j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être incomplet. Mais depuis, c'est comme si je vivais en permanence dans la joie et le bonheur. J'adore mon frère.

- Je connais des jumeaux qui semblent aussi vivre la même chose que vous. Ils sont inséparables !

- Vous savez, être frères c'est une chose. Mais jumeaux, c'est beaucoup plus fort, répondit Syd en laissant son regard vagabonder sur les trottoirs de la ville qui défilaient derrière la vitre fumée.

- Ah ! Nous somme arrivés !

Les deux hommes descendirent de la limousine qui démarra. Nachi reviendrait les prendre lorsque Camus lui téléphonerait. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ce métier, Vicomte ? demanda Syd de but en blanc, sur le ton de la confidence, en le clouant de son regard ambre.

Le Français, un peu déstabilisé, baissa les yeux.

- J'aime l'argent, j'aime le luxe, les hommes et le sexe. C'est une activité qui me permet d'avoir les quatre à la fois.

- C'est de la prostitution, même si c'est du haut de gamme.

- Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Je le fais de mon plain gré. Personne ne m'y oblige. Je pourrais arrêter du jour au lendemain.

Le repas fut délicieux, l'atmosphère était détendue et devenait plus intime à mesure que la bouteille de saké se vidait.

Dans la discothèque, Syd ne quitta pour ainsi dire pas la piste de danse. Assis au bar, Camus le regardait se déhancher et se trémousser au rythme sourd et lancinant de la musique techno. Plusieurs hommes s'étaient approchés de son client pour le draguer, le trouvant tout à fait à leur goût. Il faut dire que Syd était particulièrement séduisant et très sexy. Sa façon de danser avait mis le feu au corps de Camus qui le dévorait des yeux. Le Finlandais était à la fois provoquant et sensuel. Son regard de braise caressait son hôte de façon très explicite et il faisait tout son possible pour que le Français se décide enfin à le rejoindre.

La musique se fit plus calme, et Camus se leva. Aussitôt, Syd s'avança vers lui, de peur qu'un jeune éphèbe ne lui brûle la politesse en accaparant le beau Français. Syd était définitivement conquis. Face à face, l'hôte posa ses bras sur les épaules de son client qui agrippa ses hanches. Front contre front, ils se mirent à danser lentement, au rythme langoureux de la musique. Quand Camus se mit à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux sur la nuque de son client, celui-ci leva les yeux pour le regarder. Et sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'occuper de la sorte sur la piste, aussi passèrent-ils complètement inaperçus.

- J'ai envie de toi… souffla Syd avant de l'embrasser encore.

- J'ai tout fait pour ça…

- Viens… Y a une back room…

- Non ! Je… attends…

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Je dois exaucer tout tes souhaits mais… une back room c'est… Je… j'ai horreur de ça… Rentrons plutôt à ton hôtel, non ?

Syd sourit et passa une main derrière la nuque de Camus pour l'embrasser encore à lui faire perdre la tête.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il. J'aurais été déçu si t'avais accepté !

- Quoi ! T'as fait ça pour me tester ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si les hôtes du Sanctuaire sont aussi snobs que tu en as l'air.

- Et ?

- Et oui, vous n'aimez pas le bas de gamme, c'est évident ! Il ne vous faut que ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Ça te gêne ?

- Pas du tout. Viens, on rentre !

Dans la limousine, Syd avait attiré Camus sur ses genoux. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient follement, brûlant de désir. Si le trajet n'avait pas été aussi court, le Finlandais aurait pris son hôte sur la banquette de cuir, sans attendre d'arriver à l'hôtel.

En sortant de la voiture, Syd attrapa Camus par la main et l'entraîna au pas de course jusqu'à sa suite. Dans l'ascenseur, il avait ôté son veston, celui du Français et avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, ils avaient pensé à récupérer leurs vêtements gisant au sol avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Syd claqua la porte. Son regard flamboyant de désir contenu détailla Camus de la tête au pied, faisant presque rougir ce dernier. Malgré les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, le Vicomte décida de remettre à plus tard ses réflexions. Il riva son regard à celui de son client et avec un petit sourire goguenard, il recula dans la pièce alors que Syd marchait lentement sur lui avec la même expression prédatrice sur le visage. Arrivé à bonne distance, il tendit le bras. Sa main se referma sur l'ouverture de la chemise. D'un mouvement brutal, il la déchira, dévoilant le torse et le ventre de Camus. Syd se mordit les lèvres. Se prenant au jeu, l'hôte ôta les lambeaux de son vêtement avec une lenteur diabolique. Il recula encore d'un pas. Derrière lui, le lit se rapprochait, devant lui, Syd se rapprochait.

- Tu es diabolique mon beau Vicomte, murmura le Finlandais sans le quitter de ses yeux gourmands.

- Je fais de mon mieux pour répondre à tes désirs…

- Tu ne m'as pas encore… comblé…

En une fraction de seconde, Syd franchit la distance qui le séparait de Camus. Il l'enlaça et plaqua ses lèvres sur son cou, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son hôte. Celui-ci renversa sa tête en arrière, offrant largement sa gorge à la bouche affamée. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le dos de son client et ses mains agrippèrent la chemise pour la tirer hors du pantalon et la faire passer par-dessus la tête du Finlandais.

- Non… non… susurra celui-ci, tu vas un peu trop vite…

- Désolé… J'avais cru sentir une… certaine impatience…

- Hmm… oui, mais je veux te savourer… me repaître de ton corps…

Camus se figea. Ces mots, combien de fois les avait-il entendus ? Des dizaines de fois probablement. Dans le brouillard de ses souvenirs, il sentit Syd détacher sa ceinture, puis son pantalon. Un délicieux frisson le parcourut quand deux mains se glissèrent sur la peau de ses hanches, des mains douces et possessives. Enfin, une bouche avide s'empara de la sienne avec fermeté. Immédiatement, leurs langues humides se trouvèrent. Le baiser fut long, enivrant, attisant, comme un vent furieux, l'incendie de leur corps.

Son pantalon avait glissé sur ses chevilles et entravait ses mouvements. Camus s'en débarrassa à l'aveuglette, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de lâcher ces lèvres qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il savait, qu'une fois encore, le Finlandais allait le mener au-delà de lui-même. Il retrouvait les mêmes gestes, les mêmes caresses que lorsqu'ils avaient été amants, quelques années plus tôt. Syd s'y prenait toujours de la même façon. Il poussait les préliminaires à l'extrême et c'était en partie ce qui avait conquis Camus à l'époque. Le jeune homme ne se souciait absolument pas son plaisir, mais entièrement de celui de son partenaire. Il adorait torturer doucement, mêlant sensations intenses et frustration insupportable. Il n'avait pas changé sa façon de faire. Pour Camus, cela dénotait une générosité sans limite. Syd donnait le meilleur de lui-même sans rien attendre en retour.

Soudain, son client le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit où il rebondit sur le matelas ferme. Une lueur de folie passa dans son regard ambre. Le Français n'osait plus bouger, telle une proie hypnotisée par son prédateur. Le Finlandais se coula sur le lit et surplomba son amant. Il lécha ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou et il écoutait avec délice les halètements lascifs. Sous lui, Camus ondulait son corps pour tenter d'avoir le plus de contact charnel avec son amant, mais Syd prenait soin de garder une certaine distance. Il savait qu'il frustrait son amant, mais la suite n'en serait que plus intense.

L'hôte ne pensait plus. Il n'y arrivait plus. Son esprit qui, quelques instants plus tôt, l'abreuvait de souvenirs plus torrides les uns que les autres, avait capitulé et se contentait d'enregistrer ce qui se passait là, dans l'immédiat. Il sentit enfin la peau moite glisser sur la sienne, allumant un brasier à chaque point de contact. Syd embrassait son ventre, ses flancs, lui aussi soupirait bruyamment son plaisir. Les rôles semblaient inversés. Ce n'était pas Camus qui s'occupait de son client mais bel et bien le contraire. Mais c'était ça aussi, le plaisir du Finlandais.

- Tu m'rends fou… souffla-t-il en mordillant la hanche.

D'un coup de rein, Camus inversa leur position. A son tour, il déploya tout son savoir faire pour satisfaire son client. Et les gémissements qu'il entendait, lui confirmaient qu'il s'en sortait très bien. Après avoir soumis Syd à cette odieuse torture des sens, il lui ôta finalement son pantalon. Il s'allongea sur lui et plaqua leur érections l'une contre l'autre. Un cri unique s'éleva dans la pièce. Ils s'entourèrent de leurs bras et de leurs jambes pour se coller encore plus l'un à l'autre. Camus se souleva, pris leurs deux sexes dans sa main et les caressa ensemble, langoureusement, avec une lenteur insupportable.

- T'es le diable en personne ! gémit Syd en fermant les yeux.

Brusquement, son corps s'arqua sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Camus venait de refermer ses lèvres sur son sexe raide et douloureux. Son cri resta dans sa gorge, puis il expira bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement rauque s'échappe de sa bouche. Avant de perdre totalement le contrôle, il se redressa, attrapa les hanches de son hôte et l'attira sur lui. Ils entamèrent un soixante-neuf torride qui les mena aux portes de l'extase. L'hôte agonisait sous les assauts brûlants de la langue de son client. Le peu de lucidité qu'il restait à Syd, perdu dans ce monde de luxure, insistait à lui faire ressentir une impression de déjà vu, mais la voix suppliante de Camus le tira de ses pensées.

- Syd… maintenant…

Le Français avait basculé sur le dos et ses cuisses largement écartées invitaient le Finlandais à venir s'y installer. Il prit juste le temps de mettre un préservatif avant de s'enfoncer avec douceur et délice dans la chaude moiteur de ce corps qui le rendait complètement fou. Il ne vit pas la grimace de douleur sur le visage de son hôte qui disparut bien vite, remplacée par une expression de pur plaisir. Emporté par l'excitation, il se mit à bouger ses hanches presqu'immédiatement. Les cris de Camus coulaient dans ses oreilles, aussi doux que du miel, aussi brûlants que du métal en fusion.

Le Vicomte crut qu'il allait mourir de bonheur en accueillant Syd en lui. Il croyait que tous les souvenirs de leur liaison passée lui étaient revenus en tête, mais c'était sans compter sur la mémoire de la chair. Son corps le reconnaissait comme si Syd y avait laissé une empreinte indélébile. Sur lui. En lui. Il savait que bientôt, il perdrait totalement le contrôle sur son corps. Il enroula ses jambes autour des reins de son client pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus. Syd se redressa sur ses bras pour soulager l'hôte de son poids et en profita pour embrasser le torse et les épaules luisantes de sueur. Camus faisait courir ses mains sur les flancs et le dos aux muscles durs qu'il sentait se contracter divinement à chaque mouvement.

Ils n'étaient plus que cris et gémissements, soupirs et halètements. Syd fit appel à tout son self-control pour calmer leur ardeur.

- Viens sur moi… j'veux te voir… murmura-t-il.

Dans cette position, il eut tout loisir de se délecter du corps et du visage de Camus qui se déhanchait sur lui. Sa sensualité, sa voix, la douceur de ses lèvres, tout en cet homme lui donnait sans cesse l'impression qu'il le connaissait, mais à chaque fois qu'il croyait s'en rappeler, ça lui échappait encore. Mais ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'instant ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer d'avantage. Il saisit les hanches du Français et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements, leur donnant plus d'efficacité dans le plaisir. Se sentant au bord du gouffre, il prit le sexe de Camus dans sa main et le caressa de haut en bas.

- Syd… je vais…

- … moi aussi…

Quelques secondes encore et l'orgasme les foudroya. C'est comme si chacun de leur nerf était parcouru par une décharge électrique d'une incroyable puissance. Camus, tétanisé, s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé sur Syd qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il referma ses bras sur le corps chaud contre le sien et le serra très fort. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, savourant doucement les dernières vagues du plaisir fabuleux qui venait de broyer leurs corps et leurs sens…

* * *

Samedi 2 juin 2007

Bien être… douce chaleur… alanguissement du corps et de l'esprit… émergence de la conscience… contact rassurant et sensuel…

Camus souleva lentement ses paupières encore lourdes. Derrière les lourdes tentures des fenêtres, la lumière du jour se frayait timidement un chemin. Il se tourna sur le dos et se frotta les yeux. En tournant légèrement la tête, il comprit d'où venait ce sentiment de plénitude. "Syd…" Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement, son beau visage détendu par le sommeil qui le tenait encore dans ses voiles. Sans être réellement conscient de son geste et n'obéissant qu'à son instinct, il passa le dos de son index sur la joue un peu rappeuse d'une barbe naissante. Un soupir plus profond lui indiqua que son amant n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller. Il alluma la lampe de chevet qui diffusa une lumière tamisée. Ainsi, il put à loisir observer son client. Il se gava des traits fins mais virils. Le drap avait glissé et dénudait partiellement le dos. La peau était légèrement hâlée, les muscles au repos, à peine esquissés. Camus soupira en sentant une douce chaleur envahir son ventre.

- T'aimes c'que tu vois ?

Camus se figea au son de cette voix qui avait soupiré toute la nuit son plaisir et chuchoté des mots tendres à son oreille. Il frissonna délicieusement.

- J'adore… murmura-t-il sur le même ton.

Syd dévoila ses prunelles ambre. Son regard encore brumeux de sommeil se planta dans celui de Camus. Il tendit sa main et replaça une mèche de cheveux bleu-vert derrière l'oreille et caressa la peau du cou.

- J'veux des réveils comme ça tous les matins…

Et sans laisser le temps à Camus de répliquer, il l'attira contre lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser sulfureux qui mit le feu à leur corps à peine éveillés.

Plus tard, leurs peaux encore luisantes d'une sueur voluptueuse, ils reprenaient leur souffle. Soudain, Syd attrapa son portable et composa un numéro.

- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à la Balance…

Camus se souleva sur un coude, les yeux agrandis de surprise et un peu inquiet.

- _Je vous écoute…,_ fit une voix grave et calme.

- Je suis Syd de Mizar et je voudrais vous faire part de mon évaluation concernant votre hôte, le Vicomte.

- _Bien sûr…_

- Tout était parfait. J'ai été pleinement satisfait… à tous les niveaux. Il est indéniable que je referai appel à cette personne.

- _J'en suis très heureux. Le Sanctuaire sera ravi de vous contenter à nouveau._

- ­Bien ! Au r'voir !

Syd reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et revint à Camus.

- Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça, mon ange ?

- Je suis surpris qu'tu fasses mon évaluation en ma présence. Ce n'est pas habituel…

- Eh bien… comme ça, tu sais c'que j'pense de ces quelques heures passées avec toi, sans que cela te sois répété par quelqu'un d'autre ! Je trouve que ça ferait trop… impersonnel !

- J'apprécie ta… délicatesse !

- C'est la moindre des choses…

Camus déposa un baiser d'une grande tendresse sur les lèvres de Syd et se leva pour prendre une douche. Sous le jet brûlant, il se laissa aller contre le carrelage qui s'était réchauffé au contact de l'eau. Son esprit était en proie à la plus grande confusion. A l'idée qu'il allait bientôt partir, quitter cette chambre, cet hôtel, quitter sa vie, une boule d'émotion serra douloureusement sa gorge. Il voulut prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, mais cela eut pour conséquences de faire couler des larmes sur ses joues qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître en mettant son visage sous l'eau. Il s'aperçut aussi que depuis qu'il avait rejoint Syd la veille, pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé à Dohko. Et maintenant, l'idée qu'il allait le voir en rentrant au Star Hill ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. Un petit rire lui échappa. Il venait de comprendre.

_- Je suis vraiment misérable… Dohko s'est trouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment. Ce que j'éprouve pour lui, malgré que je lui doive un paquet d'fric, c'est de la reconnaissance et de l'affection. Il est un peu comme… comme un grand frère… un grand frère sur qui je peux compter sans hésiter. Lui et Shion seront toujours là pour m'aider, pour nous aider, si on en a besoin, de quelques manières que se soit. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Et Shion ? Je lui ai dit des horreurs ! Je suis pathétique. Je n'ai aucune fierté et je suis bien trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître mes fautes, je me sers des gens pour arriver à mes fins. Je me serais aussi servi de Dohko à la première occasion sans le moindre regret, ni le moindre remords. Aimer quelqu'un ce n'est pas ça. Syd… merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux… Je n'ai plus qu'à boire le calice jusqu'à la lie pour me faire pardonner mes erreurs et réparer les dégâts que j'ai causé. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard…_

Les deux hommes se séparèrent avec beaucoup de difficultés, après un grand nombre de "derniers baisers" Dans la limousine qui le ramenait au Star Hill, il décida d'aller voir Shion immédiatement pour lui faire des excuses et éclaircir les choses entre eux. Oui, c'est ce qu'il devait absolument faire en priorité.

Même jour, au large de la baie d'Along…

Le gigantesque yacht de Julian Solo était ancré au large de la baie d'Along, au Vietnam. Le patron de l'Ocean Pearl paressait sur un transat, au soleil, des lunettes sur le nez, une Margherita dans la main. A ses cotés, Io faisait la même chose. Les deux hommes étaient partis de la capitale deux jours plus tôt pour une petite croisière privée. En fait, c'était surtout pour repérer de plus près ce site qui pourrait intéresser leurs clients et auquel Julian n'avait pas encore accordé suffisamment de temps. Il faisait chaud et la petite piscine sur le pont les appelait irrésistiblement. Un tintement les tira de leur léthargie.

- Tiens ? Un revenant ! plaisanta Julian en ouvrant l'e-mail qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait posé son ordinateur tout près de lui ainsi que son téléphone. Depuis qu'il avait demandé une enquête à Kassa Salamango, il ne s'éloignait jamais de ces deux appareils. Il laissait même son pc allumé la nuit, pendant qu'il dormait.

- Io ?

- Mmm…

- Je crois que nous avons une info intéressante concernant Dohko Kido.

- Mmm… Laquelle ? demanda l'hôte d'une voix pâteuse.

- Il a une sœur…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors si mes soupçons se confirment, c'est une info qui pourrait bien nous être d'une grande utilité.

- Elle est jolie ?

- Y a pas d'photo. J'vais lui d'mander d'en trouver…

- Il aurait pu t'en envoyer…

- C'était pas dans l'contrat que j'ai passé avec lui…

- Ce type est un fléau à lui tout seul…

- Peut-être, mais il est très efficace…

- Fais gaffe, c'est un tueur à gage, Julian. Aujourd'hui tu fais des affaires avec lui, demain il te met une balle dans la tête parce que quelqu'un l'aura payé pour ça !

- Je sais… mais c'est tout ce que je lui demanderai. Ensuite, je coupe les ponts !

- C'est pas suffisant. Dans dix ans, si quelqu'un met un contrat sur ta tête, il te descendra ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Kido d'abord ?

- Une intuition…

Depuis qu'à Cancun, les hommes qu'Io avait pris pour des hôtes du Sanctuaire étaient en réalité des employés du Groupe Kido, Julian Solo, alias Poséidon, avait trouvé étrange de trouver une fois de plus cette richissime famille sur sa route et pas loin de la Balance. Etait-il donc le seul à avoir fait le rapprochement ? Peut-être se trompait-il complètement, mais c'était troublant et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait donc demandé à Kassa Salamango de trouver des informations sur le PDG du Groupe et voilà qu'il avait découvert que celui-ci avait une sœur. Il la cachait bien apparemment. Le nom de Saori n'apparaissait que sur les statuts de l'entreprise en tant que seconde actionnaire du Groupe. Elle semblait mener une vie tranquille. Rien dans les tabloïds ne mentionnait un quelconque scandale, une quelconque affaire croustillante. Cette fille était l'Immaculée Conception.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette nana ?

- J'en sais rien, Io… J'en sais rien encore…

* * *

Même jour, Hôtel Star Hill…

Dohko s'éveilla la tête lourde et les mêmes questions tournaient toujours dans sa tête. Shion était parti la veille pour prendre quelques jours de repos et déjà, il lui manquait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour que son ami décide de partir si vite. Son bras droit était quelqu'un de réfléchi. Il ne faisait jamais rien s'en y avoir pensé un peu auparavant. Et là, brusquement, presque sur un coup de tête, voilà qu'il partait pour Aka, une petite ile de l'archipel des Kerama, où il avait une maison.

Tout en faisant sa toilette, il réfléchissait à leur entrevue. Rien ne lui faisait soupçonner un problème qui aurait été suffisamment perturbant pour que Shion s'éclipse de cette façon, presque comme un voleur. Le téléphone de la Balance sonna, il prit l'appel.

- _Bonjour, je voudrais parler à la Balance…_

- Je vous écoute…, fit-il d'une voix grave et calme.

- _Je suis Syd de Mizar et je voudrais vous faire part de mon évaluation concernant votre hôte, le Vicomte._

- Bien sûr…

- _Tout était parfait. J'ai été pleinement satisfait… à tous les niveaux. Il est indéniable que je referai appel à cette personne._

- J'en suis très heureux. Le Sanctuaire sera ravi de vous contenter à nouveau.

- _­Bien ! Au r'voir !_

Dohko coupa la communication et sourit. Les clients de Camus étaient toujours satisfaits de leur hôte. Mais comment s'y prenait-il pour toujours être parfaitement noté ? Le Français avait un secret, mais lequel ? Sa côte se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de Milo, le numéro un. Si le Grec n'y prenait pas garde, il allait se faire souffler sa place de leader. Mais une petite compétition entre ses hôtes, c'était assez sain pour maintenir un niveau de prestations élevé. Il n'y avait que Shaka qui avait un statut particulier. Bien que ces tarifs dépassent ceux de Milo, le Shaman n'était pas pour autant le numéro un du Sanctuaire. Il avait trop peu de clients pour ça, sinon, l'Indien serait intouchable. Camus faisait montre d'une grande rigueur et de beaucoup de professionnalisme. Et il avait sans nul doute beaucoup de talents. Dohko se frotta les mains mentalement.

Son petit-déjeuner lui fut apporté et il s'installa. Sa migraine semblait avoir disparu, du moins pour l'instant. Il attaquait sa troisième tartine de pain grillé quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- Allo ?

- _Vous êtes la Balance ?_

- Oui.

- _Je suis Andréas Kouros._

- Monsieur Kouros ! Quel plaisir de vous entendre ! Comment allez-vous ?

- _Fort bien, je vous remercie. Je souhaiterais faire appel aux services du Sanctuaire._

- Je serais ravi de vous satisfaire.

- _Je serai à Tokyo vendredi prochain jusqu'à dimanche soir. J'aimerais avoir Saga comme hôte._

- ­Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas à mon bureau et je n'ai pas les plannings sous les yeux. Puis-je vous rappeler pour vous confirmer qu'il est disponible ?

-_ ­Mon numéro doit s'afficher sur votre téléphone, je ne suis pas en "masqué". Vous pouvez m'appeler à n'importe qu'elle heure pour me confirmer la disponibilité de Saga._

- Je n'y manquerai pas. A plus tard…

L'héritier Kido termina son petit-déjeuner sans autre interruption et gagna son bureau d'où il gérait le Sanctuaire quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Dohko !

- Camus ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Où est Shion ? Je dois lui parler !

- Il a pris quelques jours de congés, il est partit hier soir. Pourquoi ?

Camus resta un moment interdit. Il était bien décidé à éclaircir la situation avec le bras droit de Dohko mais, apparemment, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

- Je voulais lui parler de quelque chose. Il est joignable ?

- Sur son portable, oui, je pense. Mais quand il part pour Aka, en principe il ne l'allume pas ! Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

- Euh… non… merci… Je vais attendre qu'il revienne !

Et avant que Dohko ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Camus avait quitté la pièce. La Balance fronça les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait vu son hôte dans un tel état d'agitation. Et son regard semblait vide. A l'évidence, le Français n'allait pas bien. Il en aurait le cœur net. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du portable de Camus. A distance se serait peut-être plus facile pour lui d'en parler.

- _Oui ?_

- Camus, j'ai oublié de te dire que ton évaluation était parfaite. Ton client refera appel à toi ! Ta côte va encore grimper !

- _Ah ? Tant mieux… merci…_

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tout c'est bien passé avec Mizar ?

- _Oui ! Oui ! Rassure-toi ! Tout c'est parfaitement bien passé. Dans le cas contraire, j'te l'aurais dis…_

- Très bien… Si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là !

- _Je sais… merci Dohko…_

Rien dans la voix de Camus ne trahissait plus le trouble de celui-ci. Il était redevenu parfaitement maître de lui, comme d'habitude. Il ouvrit le fichier des plannings et consulta celui de Saga.

Camus était assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il s'en voulait terriblement de sa dispute avec Shion. Toutes ses horreurs qu'il lui avait envoyé à la figure, il réalisa qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Il s'était aveuglé pendant si longtemps. Il avait cru aimer un homme alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il s'était persuadé qu'un autre lui avait volé cet amour. Mais comment en était-il arrivé à penser ça ?

Je suis mytho ! fit-il à voix haute. Je prends mes désirs pour la réalité et j'arrive me persuader que c'est vrai ! Je suis vraiment minable ! Minable et pathétique ! Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? !

Il se laissa aller sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Puis soudain, il se releva, se changea et alla au dojo. A cette heure matinale, il était certain de ne trouver personne. Il mit son kimono et entra sur le tatami. Après un bon quart d'heure à s'échauffer, il commença à exécuter quelques katas. Concentré sur ses mouvements, il ne vit pas entrer Kanon. Celui-ci l'observa un moment après s'être changé. A sa façon se faire, le cadet des jumeaux vit immédiatement que Camus ne faisait pas montre de son habituelle maîtrise. Il s'échauffa et se plaça à coté de lui. Le Français continua ses enchaînements et le Grec prit le train en route. Ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi précis que ceux de Camus, mais il arrivait à suivre le rythme sans trop de mal.

Ils étaient en sueur lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Chacun ôta sa veste et Kanon se plaça derrière le sac de sable, invitant Camus à frapper dedans. Ce qu'il fit. Au bout de quelques coups, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le Vicomte n'était pas dans son état normal. Ses coups avaient une brutalité et une force qu'il lui avait rarement vues. Ses cris de libération s'apparentaient plus à ceux d'un animal furieux qu'à ceux d'un homme ordinaire. Il finit par s'effondrer, à bouts de force. Les deux hommes n'avaient échangé aucune parole. Kanon lâcha le sac et s'approcha de Camus, à genoux sur le sol. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa son bras sur son épaule. Il savait que le Français ne supportait pas ce genre de contact, aussi fut-il surpris de ne pas être rembarré brutalement. Et contre toute attente, Kanon sentit le corps de son compagnon s'affaisser contre lui. Camus laissa toute sa tension se déverser contre le Grec qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. Des larmes brûlantes de frustration, de colère, de tristesse, de douleur baignaient son beau visage. Le cadet des jumeaux s'assit et le pris dans ses bras. Camus apprécia qu'il ne lui pose aucune question. Il se laissa aller complètement.

Après de longues minutes, bercé par la douceur de Kanon, il se calma enfin. D'une main hésitante, il essuya son visage. Une main sous son menton lui fit lever la tête et il croisa le regard du Grec. Il y avait de la tendresse et de la compassion dans ses yeux verts lumineux, de la gentillesse aussi.

- Ça c'est mal passé avec ton client ? murmura le cadet en dégageant une mèche d'un geste calme.

- Non, réussit à articuler Camus. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…

Camus, t'es pas quelqu'un de facile à cerner ni avec qui se lier. On n'est pas très proche toi et moi mais si t'as besoin de parler, viens m'voir. Je sais écouter sans juger. Des conneries, j'en ai fait, alors je suis mal placé pour émettre un quelconque jugement sur qui que se soit.

Camus regarda le jeune homme face à lui. C'est vrai qu'il ne se connaissait pas beaucoup. L'attitude glaciale du Français décourageait quiconque d'essayer de mieux le connaître. Il avait toujours préféré rester seul. Il ne s'occupait pas des affaires des autres et en retour, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on s'occupe des siennes. Encore une question de fierté ? Peut-être, mais mal placé en tout cas. Il se demandait comment Kanon pouvait venir vers lui alors qu'il se montrait si distant avec tout le monde, faisant bien comprendre par là qu'il ne fallait pas envahir son espace vital sans son autorisation. Milo et Angelo en étaient arrivés à charrier Camus systématiquement à cause de ça. Mais le jumeau de Saga était là, à côté de lui, l'aidant, simplement par sa présence discrète, à surmonter ce passage à vide. Il ne demandait rien en retour, il lui offrait son épaule pour pleurer et son oreille pour l'écouter. C'était un geste complètement désintéressé. Kanon éprouvait de la compassion pour lui et il fut surpris de constater que si quelques heures plutôt, cela l'aurait mis hors de lui - il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne - maintenant, il était content de ne pas être seul. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ses démons. Il devait d'abord se faire face à lui-même avant de pouvoir faire face aux autres, sans se cacher derrière ce masque d'indifférence qui avait fait sa réputation au Sanctuaire.

- Merci Kanon, parvint-il à dire, c'est gentil. Je… j'y penserai…

- Ok ! On continue ?

Camus eut un sourire. Le Grec se dit que cet homme était vraiment très beau quand il souriait. Il devrait le faire plus souvent. Il se leva et tendit la main pour aider le Vicomte à se relever. A son tour, le Français se plaça derrière le sac de sable et Kanon cogna. L'épisode larmoyant était terminé et Camus se permit même de donner quelques conseils à son compagnon pour l'aider à s'améliorer.

Ils mirent fin à cette séance et regagnèrent leur suite. Kanon invita Camus à dîner mais celui-ci refusa avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise. Le Grec n'insista pas et entra dans sa chambre. Saga n'était pas encore rentré. Il prit une douche et pensa au contrat qu'il avait le soir même. Quelque chose de spécial mais de simple. Un joaillier Parisien frustré et n'assumant pas son homosexualité. Il faisait une fixation sur l'opinion que son entourage avait de lui et il préférait s'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde pour assouvir ses pulsions. S'assumer lui aurait certainement coûté moins cher, surtout que Kanon commençait à voir sa côte grimper joyeusement. Il sortit faire du shopping pour passer le temps, en attendant l'heure de son cours de japonais avec Milo.

* * *

Saga frappa à la porte du bureau de Dohko. Il entra et s'assit sur le canapé. L'héritier Kido le regarda fixement. Son apprentissage avec Shaka commençait à se voir dans l'attitude de l'aîné des jumeaux.

- Shaka m'a dit que tu faisais beaucoup de progrès dans ton apprentissage du tantrisme et que tu étais très motivé.

- C'est assez curieux comme technique, mais très enrichissant, répondit Saga avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sembles plus serein, plus posé. Tu l'étais déjà avant par rapport à Kanon qui est plus fougueux, on va dire. Mais là, c'est encore plus flagrant.

- J'espère que ça te convient, mais j'ignore encore de quoi je suis capable. Je n'ai pas encore mis mes nouvelles connaissances en pratique.

- Ta modestie t'honore ! Tu vas avoir l'occasion de te tester. Un contrat spécial pour lundi soir.

- Qui ?

- Un haut fonctionnaire de Tokyo. Un passif. Il est très séduisant et pas compliqué. Dîner, théâtre et retour à son hôtel. A toi de voir s'il est réceptif aux techniques tantriques. Shaka pense que tu peux y arriver si tu manœuvres comme il le faut pour amener ton client à se laisser guider.

- Dominer tu veux dire ? sourit Saga en croisant les jambes.

- Si tu veux. Mais je vois plus ça comme de la manipulation pour son bien. Après tout, il va payer pour un service qui devrait lui coûter beaucoup plus cher. A toi de jouer ! Tu acceptes ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis assez impatient, malgré mes scrupules, de mettre tout ça en pratique, mais un peu anxieux aussi. Autant le faire avec un contrat relativement simple.

- Parfait ! J'appelle ton client et je lui fais parvenir le contrat.

Saga quitta le bureau, laissant un Dohko un peu perplexe vis-à-vis de lui-même. Il aurait dû lui parler de Kouros, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il ignorait pourquoi. Il devait pourtant rappeler l'homme d'affaire pour lui confirmer la disponibilité de Saga. Shion aurait certainement déjà débrouillé tout ça. Un frisson, dont il n'aurait su dire s'il était agréable ou pas, lui parcourut l'échine à la simple pensée de son ami. Toujours est-il qu'il prit conscience avec ce simple contrat pour l'aîné des jumeaux, qu'il se reposait de tout son poids sur Shion. Il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de travail avec le Groupe Kido et qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en son ami pour gérer le Sanctuaire. Mais là, c'était flagrant. De plus, il avait un conseil d'administration à préparer et qui devait avoir lieu mardi. Il allait devoir se résoudre à faire appel aux compétences de Milo.

* * *

Lundi 4 juin 2007, quartier de Shinjuku, vers 19h00…

Le Shinjuku Prince Hôtel était situé dans le quartier du même nom. Hideaki Tetsuya l'avait choisi justement pour la proximité des établissements de divertissement. Restaurants, discothèques, théâtres, cinémas. Ainsi, il pouvait passer rapidement de l'un à l'autre sans rester trop longtemps à découvert et prendre le risque d'être reconnu par l'un ses collègues de travail qui aurait eu la bonne idée de venir s'amuser dans le coin.

Saga était assis au bar de l'un des salons de l'hôtel. Il sirotait un Ouzo bien glacé tout en essayant de se remémorer les conseils de Shaka.

C'est un passif, il viendra à toi. Timidement, mais il fera le premier pas. Si tu vois que ça traîne trop, n'hésite pas à prendre l'initiative. Ensuite, tente de le maintenir loin de toi et applique ce que je t'ai appris. Fais confiance à ce que tu ressens sur le moment. Au début, il sera surpris, mais il devrait être curieux. En particulier lorsqu'il commencera à ressentir certaines sensations. A toi de faire en sorte pour qu'il arrive vite à ce stade. S'il se pose trop de questions, sa raison prendra le pas sur son instinct. Après, laisse-toi guider par ses réactions.

Saga était un peu nerveux, mais dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours revenir à des méthodes plus traditionnelles pour ce genre de contrat. Il avait quand même envie d'essayer. Il se sentait comme un gosse avec un nouveau jouet. Un sourire étira ses lèvres ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. Celui-ci le dévisagea d'un air incrédule. Il le trouvait encore plus séduisant que sur la photo qui était jointe au contrat. Il se composa un visage de circonstances et se présenta. Immédiatement, le Grec fut conquis par le comportement simple et un peu effacé de son client. C'était à lui de tout faire pour le mettre à l'aise et l'amener à se détendre. Il le sentait hésitant et songea qu'il serait peut-être plus facile qu'il ne le croyait, d'utiliser les techniques tantriques avec lui.

Ils dînèrent dans un restaurant italien et assistèrent à une représentation de théâtre kabuki au grand désespoir de Saga qui n'arrivait vraiment pas à apprécier cet art. Mais le client était roi. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher son profond ennui. Les deux hommes regagnèrent l'hôtel vers vingt-trois heures. Le Grec poussait sans cesse son client à prendre des initiatives en restant lui-même en retrait. Mais il parvint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il allait devoir prendre les choses en main. Assis dans l'un des fauteuils en rotin de la terrasse de la chambre, Saga ne quittait pas des yeux son client, accoudé à la balustrade. Il était presque aussi grand que lui mais plus fin. Il avait de profonds yeux noirs rieurs et pétillants. Ses gestes étaient mesurés sans être empruntés. Il portait le costume avec beaucoup d'élégance et de naturel. Un bel homme, sans aucun doute.

L'aîné des jumeaux sentait bien qu'ils avaient atteint un point de la soirée où il allait falloir songer à la spécialité du contrat. Le Japonais posa son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Au passage, il laissa sa main glisser sur l'épaule de Saga qui comprit le message. Il le suivit.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Hideaki dans un souffle.

- Ce pour quoi nous sommes là… répondit Saga sur le même en le tournant doucement vers lui.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec beaucoup de tendresse et de délicatesse. Il s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui de son client. Celui-ci fut captivé par ses prunelles vertes et scintillantes qui semblaient voir son âme. Sans lui laisser le temps de trop réfléchir, Saga entreprit de le déshabiller lentement tout en déposant des baisers sur ses lèvres. A chaque bouton de la chemise qu'il dégrafait, il laissait ses doigts effleurer la peau brûlante et frissonnante. Il agit de la même façon avec les boutons de manchettes qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. Le Japonais commençait à avoir du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Saga nota ce détail et la dilatation des pupilles qui ne le quittaient pas. Il sourit. Un sourire charmeur, fait pour augmenter encore le trouble de l'homme face à lui. Gagné. Un léger sursaut de son client le renseigna sur l'état de celui-ci.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture du pantalon et fit asseoir Hideaki sur le lit. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son hôte continue à le déshabiller, il eut la merveilleuse surprise de voir celui-ci se dévêtir à son tour. Saga était torse nu. Quelques mouvements habiles firent jouer ses muscles sous sa peau dorée. Il passa une main caressante sur son pectoral gauche jusqu'à l'épaule et l'autre sur ses splendides abdominaux. Le Japonais n'avait plus assez de ses deux yeux pour regarder cet homme magnifique. Le Grec ôta ses chaussures et s'approcha du lit. Il débarrassa son client des siennes et avec des gestes lents, il le laissa en sous-vêtement. Sans même l'avoir touché ou presque, Saga pouvait constater sans se tromper qu'Hideaki avait une érection conséquente. D'un signe de tête, toujours avec un sourire rassurant, il invita son client à remonter plus haut sur le lit. Le fonctionnaire s'adossa sur les coussins, complètement envoûté par son hôte dont la sensualité féline ne cessait de le fasciner. Le Grec décida qu'il était tant de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se dévêtit complètement et s'agenouilla sur le matelas, entre les pieds écartés de son client, mais en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher, de ne même pas l'effleurer.

Il parcourut le corps d'Hideaki des yeux, s'arrêtant sur des zones érogènes comme les épaules ou l'entrejambe tout en retournant au regard du Japonais pour être bien certain que celui-ci réagissait. Il esquissa un geste pour enlever son dernier vêtement mais Saga le stoppa. Il attrapa ses mains et les plaça derrière sa nuque, lui intimant ainsi l'ordre déguisé de ne pas bouger. Il se chargea lui-même du boxer gênant. Le fonctionnaire rougit et détourna le regard en se retrouvant nu et si vulnérable devant un inconnu. Mais l'excitation dont il était la proie, et la curiosité le firent revenir à son hôte qui maintenant caressait son corps de façon plus que suggestive. En effet, Saga ne se retenait plus de laisser ses mains courir sur son cou en soulevant ses magnifiques cheveux pour les laisser retomber sur son torse avant de les dégager à nouveau. Il parcourait ses flancs, ses hanches, son ventre, ses cuisses, s'approchant de son entrejambe sans jamais le toucher. Son regard flamboyant ne lâchait pas Hideaki qui semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir par manque d'air tant sa respiration était saccadée. Obéissant, il avait conservé ses mains derrière sa tête mais semblait prêt à atteindre l'orgasme à tout instant. La fascination qu'exerçait le Grec sur lui confinait presque à l'hypnose. Oui ! Voilà ! C'était le terme qu'il cherchait. L'érotisme du numéro que lui faisait son hôte avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Il lui était quasiment impossible de le quitter des yeux. La simple idée qu'il puisse rater un détail le terrifiait.

Saga commençait quand même à s'échauffer lui aussi. Il fut forcé de s'avouer que ce qu'il était en train de faire l'excitait. Et pas qu'un peu. Il effleura involontairement son sexe tendu. Hideaki poussa un cri de plaisir à cette simple image. Son corps s'arqua et sa semence se répandit sur son ventre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne bougea plus. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de plus en plus lent de son souffle qui se calmait tout doucement.

L'aîné des jumeaux resta un instant interdit. Il n'aurait pas pensé un seul instant parvenir à un tel résultat du premier coup. Mais il fallait battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud. Maintenant, il devait mener le client plus loin encore. Il se pencha et lécha le ventre souillé. Le Japonais sursauta violemment, ses sens encore exacerbés par le plaisir. Il se laissa faire quand Saga lui souleva une jambe pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Ses gémissements emplirent la chambre lorsqu'il sentit son hôte le détendre avec beaucoup de douceur et de patience. Il s'accrocha à la tête de lit et poussa un cri suraigu, presque féminin quand le Grec le posséda enfin. Toujours avec délicatesse, Saga se mit en mouvement. Hideaki ne s'appartenait plus. Chaque coup de reins le plongeait un peu plus dans une extase qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Le Grec, allongé sur lui, chercha sa bouche, trouva sa langue autour de laquelle il enroula la sienne. Ses plaintes lascives et ses gémissements étouffés par leurs baisers, avaient un effet terrible sur l'excitation de Saga.

Celui-ci se concentrait sur le point d'équilibre qu'il devait trouver entre le moment où il pouvait encore contrôler son client et lui-même, et celui où tout maîtrise ne serait plus possible. Cet instant furtif qu'il se devait de faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Il sentait une chaleur intense embraser ses reins lentement, et gagner son ventre. Le fonctionnaire était sur le point de jouir à nouveau quand l'hôte se retira délicatement pour changer de position. Il venait de réussir une première fois. Il pénétra à nouveau le Japonais et recommença. Il sentait bien que celui-ci voulait qu'il accélère la cadence mais il maintenait un rythme volontairement lent tout en étant puissant. Hideaki était frustré, pourtant il voulait que ça dure encore et encore. La tête dans les coussins, les fesses relevées, il cria lorsqu'une main vagabonde se referma sur son sexe pour le caresser. Cette fois-ci, il était certain qu'il aurait un orgasme à ébranler l'hôtel jusque dans ses fondations. Une fois encore, Saga s'arrêta à la dernière seconde. Il s'allongea sur le dos et le fonctionnaire le chevaucha, incapable d'émettre la moindre protestation, la moindre réclamation, complètement à la merci de son hôte qui le dominait avec sa douceur, sa sensualité exacerbée, sa beauté virile. Saga avait encore réussi à les amener au bord du gouffre sans les y précipiter.

Dans cette position, le Grec savait parfaitement qu'il laissait les rennes à son client pour conclure leur étreinte. Il encouragea Hideaki par des caresses ardentes, des mots murmurés, des regards brûlants et des gémissements voluptueux qui eurent rapidement raison du Japonais. Son plaisir fut si intense qu'il planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son hôte. Mais, tout à sa jouissance, Saga ne sentit même pas la douleur. Emporté par cette étreinte aussi étrange qu'intense, il feula comme un chat et se répandit à son tour dans la chaleur de ce corps qui s'écroula sur lui. Son client, au bord de l'inconscience s'endormit en quelques minutes, après qu'il l'eut libéré de sa présence. Il s'étendit à son coté et le regarda dormir un moment. Puis vaincu par la fatigue, il remonta le drap sur eux et plongea, à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Même jour, résidence d'Andréas Kouros, Grèce…

La chaleur écrasante confinait les Grecs à l'intérieur. Dans leurs maisons, leurs bureaux, les cinémas ou les magasins climatisés. C'était même dangereux de rester dehors entre onze heures du matin et dix-sept heures. Les risques d'insolations et de déshydratation étaient élevés. Cloîtrés dans la fraîcheur artificielle de la maison, Andréas Kouros et Radamanthe Wyvern travaillaient à l'élaboration d'une stratégie pour s'emparer à moindre frais d'une société de télécommunications Norvégienne.

- Ça fait quelques temps que tu m'as pas donné de nouvelles d'Eaque, demanda Kouros d'un ton vague sans se déconcentrer de sa tache.

- Il va bien, lui répondit Radamanthe sur le même ton en continuant à pianoter sur le clavier de son portable. Il devrait arriver dans moins de deux heures.

- Le Grec leva lentement la tête et regarda son bras droit. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur son patron.

- Et tu comptais me dire ça quand ?

- Jamais ! Je voulais te faire la surprise !

- Bravo ! J'm'y attendais pas !

- Il a conclu une affaire intéressante et assez délicate. Il semble qu'il envisage d'étendre l'activité de l'organisation au pays d'Europe Orientale. Il a fait une étude de marché.

- Ça vaut le coup ?

- Bien sûr ! Ces pays sont encore en pleine guerre civile. Ils ont besoin d'armes. Et faire des affaires avec Hadès est un gage de qualité, de respect des délais de livraisons même si les prix sont un peu plus élevés que chez nos concurrents. Tu es très bien placé sur le marché du trafic d'armes ! Je pense même que les très gros trafiquants commencent à se méfier de toi.

- Ils n'ont rien à craindre ! Le volume commercial de cette activité me convient. Si j'augmente mes ventes, je serai dans la ligne de mire des autorités ! Nos autres branches sont bien plus enrichissantes ! Qui va chercher Eaque ?

- Thanatos. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il va te le ramener en pleine forme ton p'tit irlandais !

- A moitié Népalais, ne l'oublie pas. Il est très attaché à cette moitié de son héritage. Appelle Minos, qu'il vienne aussi ! Une petite réunion ne nous fera pas de mal. Le téléphone c'est bien, mais en direct de temps en temps, c'est mieux ! Où est Hypnos ?

- Au téléphone, dans ton bureau. Il rappelle à nos débiteurs qu'ils sont... nos débiteurs !

Les deux hommes se sourirent et continuèrent à travailler jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Eaque. Andréas et Radamanthe saluèrent chaleureusement leur invité. Thanatos déposa ses bagages dans l'une des chambres de la maison et le jeune homme se glissa avec bonheur sous le jet tiède de la douche. Il en sortit, une serviette sur la tête pour sécher ses longs cheveux d'un beau bleu nuit, une autre autour des reins lorsque deux bras vigoureux le serrèrent contre un corps dur et chaud. Il sursauta et se figea.

- Tu m'as manqué… entendit-il à son oreille caressé par un souffle tiède qui le fit délicieusement frissonner.

Cette voix… Il l'aurait reconnu entre des millions. Basse, grondante comme un tonnerre lointain. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se laissant aller contre son "agresseur". Sa mémoire l'abreuva de souvenirs torrides et il ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Ton corps ne m'a pas oublié, on dirait…, repris la voix alors que le jeune homme sentait une main se glisser sournoisement sous la serviette, entre ses jambes.

- Moi non plus j't'ai pas oublié… souffla-t-il en jetant la serviette qui lui servait à sécher ses cheveux.

- Tu sens bon… c'est un crime d'être aussi… sexy… Comment veux-tu que j'te résiste…

- N'essaie pas…

- Eaque se retourna et son regard violet embrumé de désir rencontra un regard profond et mystérieux. Il allait parler mais une bouche vorace s'empara de la sienne avec avidité. Deux mains descendirent sur son dos, des épaules au creux des reins, provoquant un violent frisson de plaisir. Il se sentit lentement poussé en arrière et se retrouva contre le mur de sa chambre. Le dernier rempart qui protégeait sa nudité se retrouva au sol. Il était nu, dans les bras d'un homme encore habillé qui le caressait sans la moindre retenue jusque dans les replis les plus secrets de son corps. Incapable de résister bien longtemps, il laissa un long gémissement sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'une langue humide lécha son torse et ses tétons.

Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on ouvre lui parvint aux oreilles, faisant monter d'un cran son excitation. Une main s'empara de la sienne et la guida à l'intérieur du vêtement.

- Touche-moi…

Il ne se fit pas prier. Avec délicatesse, il dégagea le sexe dur et le caressa lentement. Bientôt d'autres gémissements se mêlèrent aux siens. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes se donnèrent du plaisir ainsi, appuyés contre ce mur, l'un contre l'autre, ondulant leurs corps et augmentant leur désir.

- Caresse-nous… ensemble…

La sensualité torride de la voix plongea Eaque dans ce monde de stupre qu'il connaissait si bien. Ils avaient été amants quelques années plus tôt, et les moments passés ensemble faisaient parti de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Ce n'était que du sexe, mais porté à un degré d'une intensité telle que le jeune homme ne retrouva jamais son pareil auprès de ses autres partenaires.

- Nnh… anh… oui Eaque … c'est bon comme ça…

L'homme prit le sexe du jeune homme dans sa main et chacun caressa l'autre. Ils avaient atteint le point de non retour. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassaient goulument. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se perdaient pour mieux se retrouver. Leur étreinte était presque violente, mais si ardente. Un cri unique s'éleva dans la pièce lorsqu'ils se répandirent sur leurs doigts. Accroché aux épaules de l'autre, leurs jambes tremblantes ne les portaient plus. Ils s'affaissèrent lentement, jusqu'au sol. Leurs respirations se calmèrent tout doucement. Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- T'es toujours aussi fougueux…

- J'ai pas changé… T'aurais voulu que je change ?

- Je sais pas… Tout le monde change…

- Toi t'as changé…

- Ah oui ?

- Tu fais ça encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs…

- Flatteur… T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Andréas… A moins que tu ne sois jaloux…

- Non, pas jaloux… j'veux juste que tu sois heureux…

- Ça c'est gentil… Y a effectivement quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup et j'espère que c'est réciproque.

- Et tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu ?

- T'es pas le premier venu, fit doucement le jeune homme en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Grec. Toi t'es l'amour de ma vie, et jamais je pourrais te dire non…

- Je pourrais en profiter pour te soumettre à mes moindres désirs…

- Mouais… mais tu le f'ras pas ! Allez viens, sinon Rada va s'demander où t'es passé !

- Parce que tu crois qu'il a pas deviné ?

- Après s'être essuyés, et habillé pour Eaque, ils gagnèrent le salon ou le bras droit de Kouros les accueillit avec deux verres de whisky et un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Une heure plus tard, le dénommé Minos arriva. En début de soirée, l'air se fit un peu plus respirable grâce à une légère brise marine. Les quatre hommes dînèrent sur la terrasse et terminèrent la soirée dans la piscine. Andréas avait décidé d'une réunion de travail pour le lendemain à neuf heures, mais pour l'instant, ils ne voulaient que se détendre et s'amuser dans l'eau…

A suivre...

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimer.


	20. Entre inquiétudes, révélations et client

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Collaboration Taki et Scorpio-no-Caro. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Note 2** :** Et un chapitre pair pour fêter la fin de l'année ! Bisous et belles fêtes à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Entre inquiétudes, révélations et clients masochistes...**

Mardi 5 juin, Star Hill Hôtel, dans la matinée…

Dans le salon réservé aux hôtes du Sanctuaire, au quarantième étage de l'hôtel, Camus était assis, ou plus exactement vautré sur l'un des profonds canapés de cuir noir. Comme à son habitude, il était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile blanc et d'une chemise bleu pastel. Il fixait d'un regard vide, le tableau accroché au mur, représentant la campagne japonaise. Il était complètement absorbé dans ses réflexions. Shion n'était pas là, il n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre. Il lui avait envoyé un message, mais le japonais ne l'avait pas rappelé. Il ne cessait de penser à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sous le coup de la colère et surtout, à la méconnaissance de ses véritables sentiments. Il aurait pu longtemps se fourvoyer s'il n'avait pas revu Syd. Cette rencontre lui avait ouvert les yeux, mais c'était trop tard. Les mots qu'il avait assenés à Shion, il ne pouvait plus les effacer. De même qu'il était persuadé que son départ était la conséquence directe de ces paroles.

Il se sentait mal, il s'en voulait. Même penser à Syd ne l'apaisait pas. Celui-ci était reparti en Finlande. Sa maison d'éditions avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en éloigner bien longtemps. Ils s'appelaient deux fois par jour avec Camus et depuis son contrat, le Français avait refusé les autres, à la grande surprise de Dohko. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait laisser passer des clients prêts à payer une fortune pour sa compagnie, connaissant parfaitement la situation de son Vicomte.

Lui aussi avait laissé plusieurs messages à Shion dans l'espoir qu'il le rappelle pour, peut-être, lui expliquer l'attitude du Français. Et puis, sa voix lui manquait. Sa présence. Il lui avait dit qu'il partait quelques jours, mais déjà, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il se rendait compte que jamais Shion ne lui avait autant manqué. Etaient-ce les circonstances de ces dernières semaines qui lui faisaient ressentir son absence aussi durement ?

Camus était si perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas Milo et Angelo entrer dans la pièce. Les deux hommes ne le virent pas immédiatement. Ils discutaient d'un client pour l'Italien qui ne semblait pas vraiment emballé.

- C'est un actif, Milo ! Il conviendra mieux à Camus.

- Il est hors du circuit pour l'instant !

- Demande aux jumeaux !

- Ils ont déjà des contrats pour ce soir ! Y a que toi ! Moi non plus j'aime pas les contrats de dernière minute, mais songe que ça peut être un futur adhérent !

- Et toi ?

- Moi aussi j'ai un contrat ce soir.

Angelo se figea soudainement et désigna le canapé du menton. Derrière les bambous qui cachaient une grande partie du fauteuil, ils ne voyaient dépasser qu'une jambe et un pied chaussé d'une sandale. Ils s'approchèrent.

- Camus ? appela Milo en découvrant le jeune homme.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Il l'observa un instant et fit signe à Angelo de ne pas l'ennuyer alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une vanne. Milo avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Camus ? fit-il encore en s'approchant et s'asseyant à coté de l'hôte.

Le Français sursauta et regarda les deux hommes. Il poussa un long soupir et un masque de froideur et d'indifférence se peignit sur son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit ces deux là ?

- Camus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? insista Milo en touchant son épaule du bout des doigts.

- Rien.

- Nous prend pas pour des cons ! railla l'Italien qui avait renoncé à charrier le jeune homme, comme à son habitude. T'as l'air vraiment à coté de tes pompes !

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !

- Si. Je remplace Shion jusqu'à son retour, alors t'as des comptes à me rendre. J'peux savoir pourquoi tu refuses des contrats ? Dohko aussi se pose des questions !

- Je… Je suis pas en forme… en ce moment. Faut que je décompresse quelques jours…

- C'est contagieux ! s'exclama le Grec. Tout le monde veut décompresser ! Je sais bien qu'il faut de temps en temps, mais on a un job à assurer. Bon. Angelo, tu prends ce client pour ce soir ?

- Camus, tu peux t'en charger ? lui demanda l'Italien, espérant une réponse positive.

- Non, pas ce soir. De plus c'est mon jour de repos.

- Camus… s'il te plait… supplia l'Italien.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de t'aider ! T'es toujours à m'emmerder et maintenant tu viens me voir tout mielleux pour que je prenne un de tes clients ? Va t'faire foutre, Angelo !

- C'est exactement c'qui va m'arriver ! Allez, soi sympa !

Camus se leva aussi dignement qu'il le put et sortit du salon. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, incrédules.

- Angelo, ce client est très riche. Fais un effort pour une fois.

- Bon ok ! Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il a Camus ?

- Aucune idée…

Le Français s'était réfugié dans sa suite. Allongé sur son lit, il sentait son cœur pris dans un étau. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage sur sa propre bêtise mais ça ne ferait pas avancer les choses plus vite.

* * *

Dohko s'était fait porter un petit-déjeuner pour deux personnes. Il finissait de s'habiller quand son invité tapa à la porte. Il l'invita à entrer.

- Assied-toi, Saga !

- Que me vaut une telle invitation ? demanda le Grec en s'installant à table.

- Je viens de recevoir ton évaluation. J'aurais aimé que Shaka soit là pour qu'on en discute tous les trois mais il dort encore.

- Pourquoi ? Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le jeune homme.

- Pas du tout ! Bien au contraire ! répondit la Balance en leur servant du café. J'ai rarement entendu parler de l'un de mes hôtes d'une telle manière. Comme je sais que tu as utilisé tes nouvelles connaissances en matière de tantrisme, je me disais que se serait bien qu'on en discute ensemble. Ton client est encore sur un petit nuage !

Saga regarda son patron, assez surpris. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu le sentiment que les choses s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées, mais il avait encore des doutes.

- Il a été satisfait ?

- Satisfait ? Le mot est faible. Il ne veut plus avoir à faire qu'à toi et uniquement toi ! Ta côte va bondir ! sourit Dohko en mordant dans un croissant.

- C'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler. J'aimerais faire moins de contrats spéciaux. Les classiques rapportent moins mais, je serais plus en accord avec moi-même.

- Je comprends… Ça m'ennuie alors de te dire ça…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai un client qui souhaite ta compagnie pour ce week-end…

- Dohko, je sais pas si je vais…

- C'est Andréas Kouros !

Saga stoppa net sa main qui portait sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il regarda Dohko, en silence, cherchant à savoir s'il avait bien entendu. En l'espace de deux secondes, les heures qu'il avait passé avec cet homme lui revinrent en mémoire, souvenirs agrémenté, grâce à la sournoiserie de son esprit, d'une vague de volupté diabolique.

- Tu acceptes ? lui demanda Dohko qui se disait que la surprise qu'éprouvait Saga jouerait en sa faveur à condition qu'il ne le laisse pas réfléchir trop longtemps. Il attend que je le rappelle pour lui confirmer ta disponibilité.

- De vendredi soir à dimanche soir ?

- Oui.

- Il sera seul ou accompagné ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit…

- C'est d'accord, finit-il par dire.

* * *

Saga marchait dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Kanon n'était pas encore réveillé lorsqu'il avait été rejoindre Dohko. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il savait que son frère n'allait pas du tout apprécier. Il avait de gros doutes sur l'honnêteté de l'homme d'affaire Grec. Il n'avait entendu que des rumeurs, mais toutes racontaient plus ou moins la même chose. Kouros n'était apparemment pas un homme très net. Eux qui avaient travaillé dans un milieu dangereux, savaient parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu. Mais si Kanon était méfiant jusqu'à la paranoïa, Saga, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à Kouros. Il allait devoir en parler à son frère et il appréhendait déjà sa réaction.

Lorsqu'il entra dans leur suite, Kanon était attablé devant un bol de chocolat chaud, une tartine de confiture à la main. Il s'assit en face de lui.

- Bonjour mon ange ! fit celui-ci, un air serein sur le visage.

Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite à la vue de la mine de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- J'étais avec Dohko. Il m'a fait part de l'évaluation de mon client d'hier.

- Ben on dirait qu'il était pas très content…

- Au contraire, il était enchanté. Dohko m'a aussi dit autre chose.

- Et cette autre chose n'a pas l'air de t'emballer. Tu veux un café ?

- Non, merci. Kouros me veut comme hôte ce week-end !

- Quoi ? !

Kanon faillit s'étrangler avec sa tartine qu'il recracha dans son chocolat. Il toussa et but une gorgée de jus d'orange frais pour faire passer sa quinte.

- T'as dit… t'as dit non, j'espère ?

- J'ai dit oui !

- Bordel ! Saga ! On en a déjà parlé ! Tu dois plus voir ce type ! cria le cadet, hors de lui.

- Pourquoi ? A cause de quelques rumeurs dont on ignore si elles sont fondées ? Kouros paie très cher ma compagnie !

- Je croyais que tu voulais abandonner les contrats spéciaux ! Que ça cadrait pas avec tes scrupules ! Et dès qui siffle, tu rappliques ventre à terre en remuant la queue ?

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? reprit calmement l'aîné, sans relever l'insulte qu'il encaissa comme une gifle cuisante.

- Ouais ! On a dit que ce type n'était pas clair du tout et que tu devais plus l'avoir comme client ! Voilà c'qu'on a dit !

- Le ver dans le fruit… murmura Saga.

- Quoi ?

- Le ver dans le fruit, répéta-t-il plus haut.

Kanon se calma instantanément. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient eu une discussion concernant l'embauche d'un détective pour enquêter sur Kouros après que trois personnes aient parlé de lui à Kanon en termes pour le moins inquiétants. Apparemment, beaucoup de monde dans le milieu des affaires avaient des soupçons sur les liens du Grec avec la mafia. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune preuve. Les jumeaux voulant absolument ôter cette épée de Damoclès qu'ils avaient au dessus de la tête - par leur faute, ils le reconnaissaient volontiers - auraient aimé pouvoir avoir de quoi se défendre contre l'ennemi si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Ils avaient fini par renoncer à avoir recours aux services d'un privé, parfaitement conscients que si cet homme s'approchait trop près de la vérité, sa vie aurait en très grand danger. Et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Saga avait émit l'idée d'enquêter de l'intérieur en acceptant les contrats avec Kouros. Le ver dans le fruit…

- C'est trop dangereux, finit-il par dire, plus calme. Saga, faut pas faire ça !

- C'est le meilleur moyen !

- Non ! On va trouver autre chose !

- Kanon, j'ai déjà accepté et le contrat est parti. Milo s'en est occupé !

- Saga, si tu bouges d'ici vendredi soir, je te pète une jambe ! Je plaisante pas ! le menaça son cadet, visiblement près à le faire.

- Si tu continues, ça va aller mal ! Alors t'arrêtes et tu m'laisses faire !

- Pas question ! hurla Kanon. Pas question ! Tu f'ras pas de contrat avec ce type !

Saga se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où tu vas ?

- Demander à Milo si y a pas une suite de libre ! J'me casse d'ici !

- Saga ! ! !

La porte claqua et Kanon se retrouva seul, tremblant de colère… et terrifié. Il avait jusqu'à vendredi pour convaincre Saga de renoncer à ce contrat. Un quart d'heure plus tard, son frère revenait prendre ses affaires. Milo avait accompagné l'aîné après que celui-ci lui ait raconté leur dispute. Le numéro un avait estimé qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un se trouve là au cas où les choses deviendraient plus violentes entre les jumeaux. Kanon allait encore s'en mêler mais Milo lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un geste et d'un regard lourd de sens. Il sortit derrière Saga et lui donna les clés de la suite Jamir qu'occupait Mû.

Kanon s'effondra sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Jamais les jumeaux n'avaient une dispute aussi violente. Ils avaient des désaccords mais jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours trouvé un compromis.

- Tu veux bien me donner ta version ? fit la voix d'Angelo qui venait d'entrer après avoir entendu les éclats de voix.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'te dise…

- Tout, ce s'rait bien…

- J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur Kouros et j'estime que c'est un type dangereux. J'veux pas que Saga l'ait comme client. En plus il est d'accord avec moi. Il sent lui aussi que ce type est pas net… Je comprends pas pourquoi il a accepté le contrat ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé…

- Ton frère est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions, Kanon ! Y va pas te consulter à chaque fois !

- Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'on devait se méfier de Kouros… Qui fallait pas que Saga accepte à chaque fois, qu'il comprenne qu'un hôte à beaucoup de clients !

- C'est vrai, mais tu peux pas empêcher ton frère de choisir. Il a ce type dans la peau ! Comment tu veux qu'il dise non ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Son regard s'allume comme un sapin de noël à chaque fois qu'il entend son nom ! Faudrait être aveugle pour pas comprendre !

- Angelo, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! J'ai peur pour lui !

- Et il le sait ! Mais ce qui lui a fait mal, c'est ton manque de confiance en son jugement. C'est pour ça qu'il a déménagé.

- Faut qu'j'arrive à l'convaincre de pas faire c'contrat ! Je sens qui va y avoir du grabuge ! Je le sens jusque dans mes trippes !

- Kanon, calme-toi ! Ça sert à rien de te prendre la tête comme ça. Vendredi soir je suis de repos. Je suivrai Saga et je resterai toute la nuit devant l'hôtel. Si t'as vraiment aussi peur, je t'aiderai à surveiller ton frère.

Kanon bougea la tête de haut en bas. Pourquoi sentait-il qu'Angelo était quelqu'un de sûr, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait vraiment compter ? Son intuition ne l'avait que rarement trompé et là, il le ressentait de façon presque physique.

- Fais-moi confiance…

Le Grec regarda Angelo quitter sa chambre avec une étrange impression. Il était rassuré, mais il y avait autre chose. L'Italien dégageait une aura de mystère à cet instant et Kanon en fut très troublé.

* * *

Même jour, dans l'après-midi…

Dohko avait délégué ses responsabilités du Sanctuaire à Milo et avait rejoint Saori dans la salle de réunion du trente-neuvième étage. Il devait assister à un conseil d'administration avec sa sœur mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Son esprit se promenait loin de là, quelques parts au dessus d'une petite ile de l'archipel des Kerama. Shion n'avait toujours pas pris contact avec lui. Mais peut-être l'avait-il fait avec les hôtes. A cette simple idée, l'aiguillon de la jalousie lui titilla le cœur. A ses cotés, Saori babillait de tout et de rien comme à son habitude et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Il ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Parce que moi, je ne le supporte plus !

- De qui tu parles ?

- Dohko ! Tu n'as rien écouté ! Je te parle de Seiya ! Il me sort des yeux ! Il est plus protecteur avec moi qu'une chatte avec ses petits. J'étouffe !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais mettre personne d'autre à ta disposition.

- Et si on inversait ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui ! Seiya prend la place de Jabu et vice versa ! Je donnerai à Jabu quelques bases pour être un bon assistant et je suis certaine qu'il est tout autant capable que l'autre de me protéger si besoin est.

- Il est même certainement meilleur ! Jabu a le temps de s'entraîner, lui ! Seiya est toujours avec toi. Je suis certain qu'il a prit au moins trois kilos !

- Alors c'est parfait ! Après la réunion, je lui annoncerai la bonne nouvelle !

- Pour lui, elle sera mauvaise. Et n'oublie pas qu'il obéit à mes ordres !

- Il peut obéir à tes ordres sans me coller au train comme une puce sur le cul d'un chien ! C'est invivable Dohko ! Invivable !

- Ok ! On fera un essai de quelques jours ou de quelques semaines ! légèrement surpris par les paroles pour le moins imagées de sa sœur et sa voix à la limite de l'hystérie.

Elle était vraiment au bord de l'implosion pour se laisser aller à de tels écarts de langage.

- T'es un amour !

Dohko eut tout juste le temps de se dépêtrer des pates de sa sœur qui était en train de lui coller un énorme baiser sur la joue que la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrait pour les laisser passer. Ah ! Ces portes automatiques ! Les héritiers Kido saluèrent respectueusement les membres du conseil d'administration et s'assirent dans les deux fauteuils qui leur étaient réservés.

Trois heures plus tard, Saori et Dohko sortait enfin de cette réunion. La jeune femme se fit confirmer par son frère que Jabu et Seiya inversaient leur poste et elle se précipita chez son secrétaire pour l'envoyer au garage, près de la limousine. Le pauvre garçon, mortifié, obéit sagement. Le chauffeur attitré de la jeune femme lui laissa les clés avec un sourire amusé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathie pour le gentil toutou de la patronne, mais devant son air misérable, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion à son égard. Maintenant, il avait une opportunité de s'élever dans la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire et il comptait bien saisir sa chance.

Dohko, lui, gagna le quarantième étage et son bureau. Il avala deux antalgiques avec un verre de whisky, cul sec. Une horrible migraine lui rongeait le crâne. Il aurait bien voulu s'allonger une petite heure, pour essayer de la calmer mais Milo fit irruption devant lui pour lui rapporter la dispute entre les jumeaux. Le japonais se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

- J'ai donné la suite de Mû à Saga, termina le Grec en écartant les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

- Tout ça pour un contrat…

- Il semble que Kanon ait peur de Kouros. Je sais pas pourquoi mais, il est terrifié à l'idée que son frère soit entre ses pates !

- Je sais bien que ce type n'est pas clair, mais jusqu'à présent, il était membre de l'Ocean Pearl et on n'a jamais entendu dire que Poséidon avait eu des problèmes avec lui.

- Je sais bien, mais peut-être que tu devrais parler à Kanon. Voir pourquoi il est si effrayé.

- T'as un cours de japonais avec lui tout à l'heure… Questionne-le ! Suivant ce qu'il te dira, je lui parlerai…

- Ok ! C'est toi l'patron ! T'as des nouvelles de Shion ?

- Aucune. Et toi ?

- Non plus ! J'espère qu'il va vite rev'nir ! J'peux pas gérer les gars et mes clients à la fois. Tu peux m'aider ?

- J'ai des entretiens d'embauche pour le Sanctuaire toute la journée de demain. Essaie de tenir le coup. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux…

- Mouais… J'vais faire mon possible… Bon ! J'vais voir Kanon !

Une fois seul, Dohko passa une main lasse sur son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue et les soucis. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un geste illusoire pour se débarrasser des tambours qui cognaient gaiement dans sa tête. Peine perdue. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que les ennuis surviennent alors que Shion n'était pas là pour les gérer ?

_- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'arracher les cheveux ? _songea-t-il en pensant à son ami.

Il ne supportait plus son absence. Il fallait que Shion revienne à tout prix. Instinctivement, il pressentait que d'autres soucis allaient lui tomber dessus et il ne voulait pas être seul à ce moment là. Milo assurait parfaitement l'intérim, mais sur du trop long terme, ce serait impossible. Il prit son téléphone.

- _Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Shion Nakamura. Laissez votre message et je vous rappellerai. Merci. Biiip !_

- C'est moi ! J'ai besoin que tu me rappelles de toute urgence. Les jumeaux se sont disputés et Saga a emménagé dans la suite de Mû. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il raccrocha et jeta l'appareil sur le coussin du canapé. Il se servit un autre verre qu'il avala comme le premier. Au troisième, il sentit un léger vertige le gagner. Oublier. Oublier pour un instant le Groupe Kido. Oublier pour un instant le Sanctuaire. Oublier pour un instant l'absence de Shion, oublier que sa voix lui manque, que son image l'obsède, oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour son ami, leur violence. Un frisson le secoua de la tête au pied. Il avait froid malgré la chaleur. Froid, dans son corps, dans son cœur. Malgré les gens qui l'entouraient, il se sentait terriblement seul. Seul parce que Shion n'était pas là. Avec lui, il se sentait rassuré, il se sentait plus fort, il se sentait entier. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre quand son ami était à ses cotés. Il puisait sa force en lui, une force qui lui semblait sans limite, infinie, invincible.

- _Est-ce que tu ressens ça, toi aussi ? Est-ce que je te manque comme tu me manques ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi comme moi de toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'arrive pas à se comprendre, à se parler ?_

La sonnerie polyphonique de son téléphone le tira de ses sombres réflexions.

- Allo ? fit-il d'une voix que l'alcool rendait traînante.

_- C'est moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?_

_­_- Shion ! Enfin ! Comment tu vas ?

- _Bien… Et toi ?_

Dohko nota le ton neutre de la voix. Il lui était impossible de se faire une idée sur l'état psychologique de son ami. Rien dans cette voix ne trahissait le moindre sentiment

- Ça pourrait aller mieux !

_- C'est c'que j'ai cru comprendre… Les jumeaux ?_

- Faut qu'tu m'aides ! Faut qu'tu rentres le plus vite possible !

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe Dohko ? _

- Pour faire bref, Kanon n'aime pas du tout que son frère accepte un contrat avec Kouros pour ce week-end. Je sais pas pourquoi ce type lui déplait à ce point mais en attendant, ils se sont disputés et Saga a changé de chambre.

_- Tu dois discuter avec Kanon pour savoir ce qu'il craint…_

- C'est c'que Milo m'a dit. Mais je préfère qu'il lui parle d'abord. Je verrai ensuite si je dois intervenir.

_- Comme tu veux ? Sinon, tout le monde va bien ?_

- Ça va. Tu rentres quand ?

_- Vous m'avez tous laissé tellement de messages, que j'ai l'impression que le Sanctuaire va s'écrouler si je rentre pas. Je voulais partir aujourd'hui, mais il y a une tempête sur les Kerama et les bateaux qui font la liaison entre les îles et le continent sont restés à quai. Je devrais être là dans quarante-huit heures._

- Deux jours… murmura Dohko qui s'était senti euphorique à l'idée du retour de son ami, mais que le délai venait de doucher brutalement.

­_- C'est un miracle que je puisse t'appeler. Tu entends le bruit ?_

- Oui… C'est quoi ?

­_- Le vent et la pluie ! Je rentre dès que possible. _

_­_- Je viendrai te chercher…

­_- Pas la peine ! Je suis un grand garçon !_

- D'accord ! Dans deux jours ?

­_- Dans deux jours ! A bientôt !_

* * *

Milo entendit frapper à sa porte. Il savait de qui il s'agissait. Kanon entra et s'assit dans le canapé. Il était complètement éteint. Sa dispute avec son frère et le départ de celui-ci de leur suite l'avait profondément meurtri.

- Alors, tu veux en parler ? lui demanda doucement le numéro un en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

- Non. Ça va aller… On s'est arrêté où la dernière fois ?

- D'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour le cours de samedi. J'ai pas pu me libérer.

- C'est pas grave… Je crois que t'étais assis sur mes g'noux quand mon frère m'a téléphoné…

Milo sourit. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer un très agréable moment lors de leur dernière entrevue.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait reprendre à ce moment là. T'es pas en état…

- T'as raison… Vaut mieux qu'on remette la leçon à un autre jour…

- Kanon, j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. Pourquoi es-tu si opposé à la clientèle de Kouros pour ton frère ?

Le jeune homme se leva et se planta devant la baie vitrée. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et son regard se perdit sur la ville écrasée par la chaleur humide qui annonçait la période estivale. Milo le regardait, silencieux, attendant patiemment qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme. La première des choses que l'on voyait chez Kanon comme chez son frère, c'était les cheveux. Une crinière d'un bleu turquoise, un peu sombre qui couvrait son dos jusqu'à ses reins. C'était là un de ses plus importants atouts. Ensuite, il y avait sa stature. Il était grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq assurément. Il avait des épaules larges et puissantes, des hanches étroites, des jambes musclées et interminables. Pour les avoir senties autour de sa taille, Milo savait quelle force elles recélaient.

Si Michel Ange l'avait rencontré, nul doute qu'il l'aurait choisi comme modèle pour son "David". Les yeux du numéro un se portèrent sur le visage de trois quart. Il avait des lèvres bien dessinées, un peu charnues mais pas trop. Un petit nez droit qui s'intégrait parfaitement dans l'harmonie de l'ensemble. Ses yeux étaient légèrement en amande, grands, d'un vert un peu foncé mais également lumineux. Kanon y faisait passer une multitude d'émotions et de sentiments. Leur expression passait d'une douceur soyeuse à une dureté de marbre. Pourtant celle qui dominait la plus part du temps était la défiance et la sauvagerie. Pas dans le sens où il était violent, mais plutôt indomptable. Saga n'avait pas cet éclat dans le regard.

Ses mouvements étaient aussi un des points forts du séducteur qu'il était. Ils étaient amples, souples, ils avaient parfois la grâce de ceux d'un félin. Il avait la démarche légèrement chaloupée de ces personnes au physique puissant, et il l'était, indéniablement. Toutes ces caractéristiques mises bout à bout, donnaient un homme d'une grand beauté, au charme irrésistible et au charisme écrasant. Pourtant, Milo se demandait s'il avait vraiment conscience de tout ça. Probablement pas. Et le numéro un était sous le charme. Cette constatation le fit sourire quand une vague de désir lui chatouilla le ventre. Mais il n'y pas que ça. Il était gentil, serviable, attentif à ses collègues, il avait de l'humour, de l'esprit, il était cultivé et subtil, perspicace et passionné. Terriblement passionné.

Et tout ça était en double exemplaire. Saga n'avait rien à envier à son frère, loin de là. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit et se complétaient à merveille. Mais Milo savait aussi qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. L'expérience lui avait appris à être patient. La vérité finirait par se savoir.

- Quand on travaillait en Grèce, commença Kanon d'une voix douce et grave, Saga et moi on a rencontré toutes sortes de gens plus ou moins recommandables. On a développé une sorte de sixième sens pour ça. On les reconnaissait à coup sûr. La première fois qu'on a rencontré Kouros et Wyvern, ce sixième sens s'est complètement affolé. Les choses se sont pourtant parfaitement bien passées, si je fais abstraction de la brutalité de Wyvern. Malgré tout, j'arrive pas à me départir d'un sentiment de danger à leur égard. Saga, lui, il est tombé sous le charme de Kouros et ça fausse son jugement. Plus tard, trois personnes m'ont dit que Kouros était un personnage inquiétant. Des rumeurs font état de liens entre lui et certaines mafias. On dit qu'il tremperait dans des affaires pas claires du tout à très haut niveau. C'est pour ça que je suis très inquiet pour Saga. Si jamais les rumeurs sont vraies, faudrait pas qu'il voit ou qu'il entende quelque chose qui pourrait mettre sa vie en danger. Il faut qu'il annule son contrat !

Milo l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. S'il comprenait les craintes de Kanon, il se demandait si elles étaient réellement justifiées. Personne n'avait jamais entendu dire que Kouros avait posé des problèmes aux hôtes de l'Ocean Pearl quand il en était encore adhérent. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la peur de Kanon. Elle n'était basée que sur des intuitions.

- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, lui répondit-il enfin, mais ton frère a accepté le contrat et je l'ai déjà envoyé. Je suis désolé…

- C'est pas ta faute… tu pouvais pas savoir… De toute façon tu l'aurais envoyé quand même. Tu vas pas refuser un contrat sous prétexte que le frère de l'hôte choisi à des doutes sur l'honnêteté du client.

- C'est sûr… Je crois que tu devrais faire confiance à Saga. Va le voir, parle-lui. J'aime pas vous voir fâché et je suis pas le seul !

- Moi non plus j'aime qu'on se dispute ! Tu sais que c'est la première fois que ça prend de telles proportions ? Qu'on arrive pas à trouver un compromis ?

- C'est pas restant chacun de votre coté que vous pourrez en trouver un. Et pour ça, il faut que vous en discutiez.

- T'as sûrement raison. Mais pour l'instant, j'me sens pas encore prêt !

Milo se leva et s'approcha de Kanon. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra tendrement contre lui pour le réconforter. Le cadet des jumeaux se laissa aller contre le numéro un et ferma les yeux. Il renversa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répéta Milo. Tout va bien se passer…

Kanon eut un petit rire. Si seulement Milo savait ce que Saga comptait faire. Le ver dans le fruit… Soudain, il sursauta. Il se redressa, se tourna vers Milo qu'il cloua du regard.

- Comment j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

- De quoi tu parles ? s'exclama le jeune Grec alors que Kanon sortait en courant de sa chambre.

Il fila directement chez Angelo qu'il savait trouver chez lui. Il frappa à la porte.

- Kanon ? fit Angelo, pas vraiment étonné de voir le Grec.

- Tu m'as dit d'avoir confiance en toi, et je suis tout prêt à le faire. J'viens d'avoir une idée et j'aimerais que tu m'dises c'que t'en penses.

- Bien sûr ! A propos de quoi ?

- Quand on est arrivé, en avril, Saga s'est occupé d'un gars. Albéric de Mégrez.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. C'est celui qui aurait violé une fille si ton frère ne l'avait pas arrêté…

- C'est ça ! Le lendemain, le type est revenu s'excuser et Saga l'a aidé à retrouver la fille. Dohko avait donné à mon frère un émetteur-récepteur pour enregistrer la conversation.

- Ça aussi, j'en ai entendu parler. Tu veux une bière ? Assied-toi !

- J'veux bien, merci. Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à Saga de porter un truc comme ça ? On entendrait c'qui s'passe. Et on pourrait intervenir si jamais ça tourne mal…

Angelo s'assit à son tour et lui tendit la bière qu'il venait de décapsuler. Il souriait. Le sourire de quelqu'un content de lui.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je peux t'aider ?

- J'en sais rien Angelo, j'me fis à mon instinct ! C'est faisable où pas ?

- C'est faisable, mais ton frère doit être d'accord. Il va avoir des rapports sexuels avec Kouros et je suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie que tout le monde sache comment y gueule quand y prend son pied !

- Ça, j'm'en occupe ! Tu peux trouver un appareil de c'genre ?

- Peut-être…

- Angelo ! Tu peux m'aider ou pas ? Ne soit pas si évasif, ou alors j'me suis trompé sur toi ?

- Il me faut un peu de temps. Reviens m'voir jeudi en début d'après-midi.

- D'accord. De mon coté, je vais voir Saga !

- Minute papillon ! T'emballe pas ! Avant de lui dire quoique se soit, laisse-moi voir de mon coté ce que je peux faire. Ne te précipite pas comme ça, sinon t'obtiendras l'inverse de ce que tu veux !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais pas du tout à qui t'as à faire, Kanon ! s'écria Angelo, haussant le ton pour être certain d'avoir toute l'attention du Grec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L'Italien en avait trop dit. Il fallait qu'il donne de plus amples explications et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il courait le risque de voir Kanon commettre un geste dangereux, pour lui-même, son frère et peut-être aussi pour d'autres personnes.

- Les rumeurs sur Kouros comme quoi il aurait des liens avec différentes mafias, reprit Angelo en soupirant, elles sont fondées.

- Je l'savais ! J'en étais sûr ! Il magouille avec des mafieux !

- C'est pire que ça, Kanon ! Si mes infos sont correctes, Kouros et Hadès sont une seule et même personne !

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Il fixait l'Italien, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. Il aurait tout imaginé sauf ça. Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, anéanti. Leur passé les rattrapait et bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils avaient travaillé pour Arslan qui lui-même, faisait partie d'une branche du réseau grec de l'organisation d'Hadès. Les jumeaux avaient cru pouvoir tourner la page sur ce chapitre de leur histoire, mais de toute évidence, ça n'était pas le cas.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi ? reprit-il plus doucement, conscient que Kanon avait du mal à digérer l'information. Oublie ton idée d'espionnage. A moins que tu ne veuilles retrouver Saga au fond de la baie de Tokyo, les pieds dans un bloc de ciment !

- Je comprends… souffla le Grec. Mais comment…

- … je sais ça ? Aucune importance pour l'instant. Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudras pour Saga et toi. Je sais que pour toi une promesse est très importante.

- C'est vrai…

- Alors je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien d'idiot tant que je n'en saurai pas plus. Et ne dis rien à ton frère. Tout ce que tu dois faire pour l'instant, c'est essayer de recoller les morceaux avec ton frère.

- Mais Angelo….

- Promet ! gronda-t-il en clouant Kanon d'un regard dur, presque meurtrier.

- D'accord… C'est promis…

- On se voit jeudi après-midi…

* * *

Mercredi 6 juin 2007, Londres, Royaume Uni…

Sorrento Siriena quitta la scène de la salle de concert sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et une standing ovation du public. D'un geste large, il associa les musiciens de l'orchestre à son succès. Sa flute traversière à la main, et des bouquets de roses rouges dans les bras, il gagna sa loge. Un fois la porte fermée, il posa les fleurs sur la table et se laissa tomber sur un large fauteuil en cuir rouge. Il laissa ses mains courir sur son instrument qu'il regardait avec amour. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. "_Encore une bonne prestation !" _songea-t-il assez satisfait de lui. Mais maintenant, autre chose l'attendait pour la soirée et la nuit. Il en frissonna d'anticipation. Il savait que dans la petite rue, derrière la salle, une limousine l'attendait. A l'intérieur se trouvait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer.

Il rangea soigneusement la flute dans son écrin, enleva son smoking de concert, se démaquilla et mit un costume. Il glissa une rose rouge dans la boutonnière, s'enveloppa d'un nuage d'eau de toilette et sortit de la loge vers l'entrée des artistes. Son secrétaire et son agent savaient qu'il avait un rendez-vous aussi le laissèrent-ils tranquille. D'ordinaire, ils lui auraient sauté sur le poil pour lui parler de ses prochains engagements, mais ce soir, il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle de concerts. Les deux hommes le virent monter dans la limousine qui démarra.

Le musicien se retrouva face à un homme de type indou. Il avait une longue chevelure argentée, de petits yeux bleus et une carrure à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands athlètes. Entièrement vêtu de cuir, l'hôte, parce que c'en était bien un, dégageait un charisme intimidant.

- L'Ocean Pearl sait toujours trouver la personne qu'il faut ! fit en guise de bonjour.

- C'est notre vocation. Quand désirez-vous que nous commencions votre contrat ?

- Immédiatement, bien sûr !

- Fort bien. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au loft, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Si tu désobéis, tu seras durement puni !

Le ton était sec, lourd de menace. Les yeux froids, presqu'inhumain. Le musicien sourit, frissonna délicieusement et baissa les yeux. Une myriade de plumes sembla s'envoler au creux de son ventre et une tension se fit immédiatement sentir dans son aine. L'hôte le fascinait. Une violence contenue se dégageait de sa personne et Siriena était excité. Qu'allait-il donc lui arriver ?

La limousine s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble de grand standing. Les deux hommes descendirent. Ils gagnèrent rapidement l'appartement meublé dans un style très industriel. Il y avait beaucoup d'inox, de briques apparente, de verre. Le pied à terre londonien du musicien.

- Déshabille-toi entièrement et sers-moi un jus de fruit ! ordonna l'hôte toujours d'un ton sec.

Sorrento Siriena était presque à l'agonie tant il avait hâte d'être entre les mains de cet homme. Il obéit, en silence et apporta le verre, posé sur un petit plateau qu'il avait trouvé dans un des placards de la cuisine équipée.

- Je vois que tu connais la discipline. C'est bien. Je t'autorise à parler. Si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai.

- Merci. En fait, il y en a juste une qui me trotte dans la tête.

- Laquelle ?

- Je n'arrive à déterminer vos origines. Je vous trouve très séduisant.

- Je suis né à Colombo, sur l'ile de Ceylan, mais je suis à moitié anglais par mon père.

- C'est donc ça qui vous donne ce coté un peu exotique et sophistiqué à la fois. J'aime beaucoup.

- Dès que nous reprendrons le cours le votre contrat, il n'y aura plus, pour vous, qu'un seul moyen de l'arrêter dans l'éventualité où vous vous estimez incapable d'obéir à certains de mes ordres. Dans le cas contraire, je suis le maître et vous l'esclave obéissant. Pour stopper le contrat, il vous suffira de m'appeler par mon prénom. Vous vous en souvenez ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Bien. Nous reprenons ?

- Oui…, souffla Siriena, tremblant d'impatience.

- Alors à partir de maintenant, tu m'appelleras "maître" et tu me vouvoieras.

Une vague d'excitation cingla les reins de l'Autrichien qui se manifesta de façon physique. L'hôte sourit et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. Il adorait ce genre de client. Lui-même ayant été au service d'autres personnes lorsqu'il était jeune, avoir des clients qu'il pouvait dominer à sa guise lui plaisait particulièrement. En fait, il adorait ça.

- Oui… maître…

- Prépare-nous un en cas ! J'ai faim ! Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine !

Siriena obéit docilement. Il prépara quatre sandwichs au pain complet avec du fromage, du poulet froid, de la salade, des tomates coupées en tranches. Il disposa des fruits sur le plateau et deux bières. Il posa le tout sur la table basse du salon et se recula, attendant que l'hôte lui donne un autre ordre. Celui-ci se leva et ôta son blouson. Il ne portait rien en dessous. Il était seulement vêtu de son pantalon en cuir, ses bottes et ses mitaines. Le musicien eut un sursaut de surprise et ses yeux brillèrent de plus belle à la vue de se corps couleur de caramel et aux muscles saillant.

- Donne-moi un sandwich !

Sorrento s'exécuta. L'hôte ouvrit son pantalon et glissa une main dedans tout en prenant une bouchée de pain. Il ne quittait pas son client des yeux avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Approche ! Agenouille-toi !

Quand le musicien fut installé, il dégagea son sexe du pantalon et se caressa lentement. Siriena eut un autre sursaut à la vue de la hampe dressée devant ses yeux. Elle était longue et large et elle semblait si douce et chaude.

- Mange donc avec moi, esclave ! Mais… n'utilise pas tes mains !

L'Autrichien s'avança et ouvrit la bouche. L'hôte tenait d'une main son sexe droit à disposition de son client, de l'autre, il mordait à pleines dents dans son sandwich. La chaleur humide la bouche le fit frissonner. Il le laissa faire le temps de finir de manger. Il ouvrit une bière et bu à même le goulot.

- Met-toi à quatre pates et va dans la chambre ! lui ordonna-t-il en se levant et se dirigeant lui-même vers la pièce.

Elle était vaste. Un grand lit trônait au centre. Au fond, une porte ouvrait sur un cabinet de toilette équipé d'un lavabo, un bidet et une douche. Dans le reste de la chambre, il y avait des étagères avec une quantité effroyable de jouets sexuels. Sorrento crut qu'il venait d'entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Son client était vraiment un masochiste acharné.

Viens par ici !

L'hôte l'entraîna jusqu'à une sorte de cheval d'arçon qu'utilisent les gymnastes mais en plus petit. Le musicien s'appuya dessus. Son buste bascula vers le sol et ses mains attachées aux pieds par des sangles en cuir. Ses pieds furent entravés aux deux autres pieds, ses jambes largement écartées. L'homme passa ensuite ses mains sur tout le corps de son client qui frissonna délicieusement au contact du cuir des mitaines. Il flatta sa croupe comme on le ferait d'un chien. Il fit le tour et se plaça à nouveau devant l'Autrichien qui ouvrit sagement la bouche. Mais là, l'Indou y enfonça son sexe brutalement. Il fit des mouvements durs, son client suffoquait. Puis il ressortit.

- Tu aimes la douleur ?

- Un peu, maître…, répondit Sorrento, prudent.

- Bien…

L'hôte disparut à la vue de Siriena. Il sentit bientôt qu'il touchait son sexe et ses testicules. Une pression se fit sentir à cet endroit.

- Je t'ai placé un cockring. Tu n'auras pas d'érection tant que je ne te l'enlèverai pas. Ce sera douloureux.

- Merci maître.

- Et ceci est fait pour justement te faire bander !

Il lui montra un objet de forme oblongue, comme un œuf, par très large relié par un fil à petit boitier de commande. Il l'enduisit et gel lubrifiant et l'introduit dans l'intimité de son client. Sorrento ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir.

- Quelle sensibilité ! Je sens que ça va être un régal !

Et sans prévenir, il mit l'objet en marche. Siriena se cambra sous les vibrations qu'il sentait en lui. L'œuf vibrant stimulait sa prostate et bien sûr, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il commençait à avoir une érection. Mais le cockring la lui interdisait de façon assez douloureuse. Le musicien se mit à haleter, à gémir. Les vibrations s'intensifièrent mais il fut bâillonné par un sexe imposant. Combien de temps ? Il aurait bien été incapable de le dire. Une chose était sûre, le plaisir qu'il éprouvait était incroyable. Il réalisa que son hôte avait déserté sa bouche parce qu'il pouvait respirer plus facilement. Il sentit que l'homme lui retira l'objet vibrant et qu'il utilisa à nouveau le gel. Son sexe le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais c'était si bon. Quelque chose s'appuya contre son intimité. C'était chaud. La pression se fit plus forte, son corps s'ouvrit lentement. Soudain l'intrusion brutale lui arracha un cri de douleur. C'était imposant. Ces chairs brûlaient mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la chose. Deux mains puissantes s'agrippèrent à ses hanches et il comprit que son hôte venait de le prendre sans aucune délicatesse. Il n'attendit pas non plus qu'il s'habitue à sa présence et entama des mouvements violents de va et vient.

Sorrento criait sa souffrance tandis que l'autre soupirait son plaisir. Mais finalement, son corps se détendit et le plaisir apparut. Jamais il n'en avait éprouvé de si intense. Jamais il ne s'était senti à ce point écartelé. Des gémissements de plaisir sortirent de sa bouche, encourageant son hôte à poursuivre ainsi. Ce plaisir mêlé à la douleur de son sexe maintenu en berne par le cockring était, pour le musicien, un avant goût du paradis. Il ne regrettait les quelques milliers de dollars que lui coûtait cette soirée. Il se sentit libre. Son corps abandonné, ses mains et ses pieds furent également détachés. L'hôte le traîna jusqu'au lit. Il lui attacha les mains au dessus de la tête. Il remarqua que l'homme avait enfin ôté son pantalon et était, lui aussi, entièrement nu. Il avait un corps splendide. Des muscles saillant, bien dessinés. Pas une once de graisse superflue, des mouvements souples. L'Autrichien était subjugué.

Son hôte vint se placer sur lui, tête bèche, et lui ordonna de lécher son intimité avec application. S'il s'y prenait mal, il serait puni. Sorrento, dont la perversité fut stimulée, s'empressa de mal faire son travail. Une claque retentissante lui brula la fesse droite. Deuxième essai. Une autre claque sur la fesse gauche. L'homme se retourna et le cloua de son regard glacial.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te punisse ?

- Oui, maître…

- Fort bien, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu !

L'hôte se plaça entre les jambes de son client qu'il remonta sur ses épaules. Il savait que l'orifice avait du se rétracter et qu'une pénétration sans une nouvelle préparation serait douloureuse. Mais c'est ce que le client voulait. Il investit son corps d'un coup de rein. Sorrento cria sous la douleur qui fusa en lui. L'hôte se retira. Et il recommença. Encore et encore. Les chairs meurtries n'en pouvaient plus de ce traitement. Pourtant ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Sorrento criait, gémissait, suppliait son hôte d'arrêter et de continuer à la fois. Son sexe emprisonnait lui faisait souffrir le martyre, son intimité aussi. Mais il aimait ça ! Il adorait ça !

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsque l'hôte lui ôta son cockring, le musicien eut un orgasme qu'il qualifia de cataclysmique. Son corps était brisé, son esprit vide. Il observait son amant d'une nuit alors que celui-ci se rhabillait.

- Tu n'as pas dit mon prénom, pourtant plus d'une fois, j'ai cru que tu allais le faire !

- Tu rigoles ! Je me serais privé de quelque chose de fabuleux !

- Il va te falloir plusieurs jours pour récupérer !

- Aucune importance ! Je suis prêt à recommencer demain avec toi !

- Tu n'as qu'à appeler Poséidon… Je me ferais un plaisir de te satisfaire à nouveau. Tu ne veux pas mettre un terme au contrat ?

- Il va bien falloir… maître Krishna !

L'hôte lui sourit. Il téléphona au chauffeur de la limousine pour qu'il vienne le chercher en bas de l'immeuble. Il ne décela pas l'hypocrisie dans les paroles du musicien. Dans le monde où il évoluait, il fallait la manier comme un art. Sorrento le regarda disparaître derrière la porte qui se referma. Il alla prendre une douche. Il grimaça et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il passa sa main savonneuse entre ses fesses. Il avait payé et il en avait voulu pour son argent. Mais il ne recommencerait jamais avec cet hôte. Il était trop brutal. Il avait demandé un dominateur qui fera ça avec subtilité, pas un sadique. Il avait réussi à donner le change, mais il était décidé à couper les ponts avec L'Ocean Pearl. Il avait déjà rencontré plusieurs des hôtes, mais aucun n'avait vraiment été à la hauteur. Il ferma l'eau de la douche et passa un peignoir. Il chercha dans son portefeuille une petite carte. Imprimée dessus, il y avait un cercle doré avec une protubérance au milieu. Dans le coin opposé, le symbole d'une balance et au milieu, écrit sur trois lignes : Le Sanctuaire, Escort Agency et un numéro de téléphone. Il sourit et remit la carte là où il l'avait trouvé. Il avait un concert dans deux jours, mais demain, il appellerait pour se renseigner. Poséidon pouvait faire une croix sur sa cotisation et son adhésion.

A suivre...

_**En espérant que ça vous ait plu… A l'année prochaine pour la suite de cette aventure…**_


	21. Entre Dragons, Serpents

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Collaboration Taki et Scorpio-no-Caro. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de .fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Chapitre 21 : Entre Dragons, Serpents, Succubes et autres révélations…**

* * *

Jeudi 7 Juin 2007...

L'été s'approchait à grands pas, et c'était avec plaisir que Pandore voyait le nombre de demandes s'accroitre, et donc ses recettes augmenter. Malheureusement, ceci avait aussi pour effet d'allonger les listes d'attentes et de ce fait, d'augmenter l'impatience des clients. Même si jusqu'alors ceux-ci s'étaient montrés plutôt compréhensifs, Shunrei craignait que, ce qui était un petit inconvénient pour l'instant finisse par s'aggraver dans les mois à venir. L'été étant la saison haute, elles ne tarderaient pas à avoir des complaintes plus sérieuses si le nombre d'employées n'augmentait pas rapidement. La jeune fille trouvait que Pandore était trop exigeante quand au choix des hôtesses, ce qui n'était pas réaliste, vu les difficultés de recrutement que leur secteur connaissait. Mais la propriétaire ne démordait pas : elle voulait offrir à ses clients ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, quitte à les faire patienter un moment.

Fuyant la chaleur ambiante dans le bureau climatisé de la propriétaire, les trois femmes cherchaient depuis déjà une heure une solution à ce problème, …

- Vu que je suis entièrement libre en ce moment, je pourrais donner un petit coup de main aux filles… Ça ne me gênerait absolument pas tu sais… fit Lilith, pensivement, en vidant son verre de Martini.

- Je sais… Mais avant tout : as-tu la moindre idée de ta côte, en ce moment ? demanda Pandore, on ne peut plus sérieuse, en fixant l'Américaine droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais plus… Quelque chose comme vingt mille non ? fit la jeune dame en haussant les épaules.

- Tu penses que je te ferais hôtesse spéciale pour vingt mille ? Tu plaisantes ? s'indigna la propriétaire

- Pour être franche je n'en sais rien… et je m'en fiche !

- Shunrei, pourrais-tu donner le prix de la dernière nuit facturée… Histoire que Mlle Mayers ici présente ait une petite idée de sa côte ? demanda Pandore, exaspérée par l'attitude de son hôtesse.

- Cinquante mille, si mes souvenirs sont bons… fit timidement la jeune fille

- Tu entends, ma chère ? Tu penses réellement que je vais confier des contrats d'à peine cinq mille à une hôtesse qui en vaut cinquante ?

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Pandore, je voulais juste aider, c'est tout ! Ça va faire bientôt un mois que je n'ai pas eu de client et je commence un peu à m'ennuyer…répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.

- Je sais… mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va changer… Figure toi que j'ai reçu une demande … non même deux pour toi… expliqua Pandore en se radoucissant.

- Non ! C'est vrai !

- Si je te le dis !

- Allez … Ne me fais pas languir, raconte !

- C'est encore en cours de négociation, mais je pense que je peux t'en parler maintenant ! Shunrei ?

- Oui… Pandore… Alors Eris, tu as un contrat d'une nuit, samedi soir et à la fin du mois, un contrat d'une semaine…

- C'est qui ? C'est qui ? Je le connais ?

- En fait c'est…

Shunrei respira un bon coup, histoire de reprendre des forces, et Pandore, anticipant la suite des événements se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le bar.

- C'est qui… Allez, dis-moi ! s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- En fait… il s'agit de… Mr Garuda… prononça-t-elle rapidement en détournant la tête.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre…

- Quoi ! Eaque ! hurla-t-elle en se relevant brusquement et en décrochant un regard assassin à la pauvre assistante.

- Je…je…, s'empourpra cette dernière.

- Ne t'en prend pas à elle…, expliqua doucement Pandore en revenant avec un verre de Martini qu'elle tendit à son "Joker"

- Mais Pandore, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas cet homme ! se plaignit-elle, en acceptant le verre, qu'elle vida d'un trait.

- Vraiment ! mais pourtant la dernière fois, tu m'as parut enchantée…

- Parce qu'ils étaient deux ! Parce qu'il y avait Minos !

- Tu peux me dire, ce que tu trouves de si bien à Minos et qu'Eaque ne possède pas ?

- Je vais te dire …

- …

- Celle de Minos est plus belle, plus tendre, plus voluptueuse, plus gracieuse… Cette couleur aubergine, et cet arrière goût sucré qu'a sa semence… Oh Pandore, si tu savais !

- … et j'en sais assez, merci ! coupa la jeune femme, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Shunrei qui était rouge d'embarras.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais rien à foutre de l'argent ! Tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert d'être l'hôtesse la mieux payée si je ne peux même pas choisir ceux avec qui j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air ?

Pandore ne répondit pas à cette dernière remarque, et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

- N'est ce pas Shunrei ? fit-elle en voulant prendre la jeune femme à témoin.

- …

La jeune femme ne répondit pas non plus mais ses yeux s'emplirent soudainement de larmes. Sentant sa tristesse, l'Américaine se dépêcha de rectifier le tir.

- Mais toi tu es très loin de tout ça… maintenant que tu as ce cher Shiryu…

L'assistante rougit de plus belle mais ne put retenir un petit sourire. Voyant qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, l'hôtesse continua :

- Au fait… Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment ça s'était passé la dernière fois… J'espère que mes petits conseils ont marché ! Et j'ai appris qu'il venait d'une famille de Yakuza… Du coup il doit avoir un tatouage lui aussi ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Cette fois la jeune fille devint rouge pivoine et se contenta de répondre, d'une voie minuscule…

- Un… dra… gon !

Fière d'elle, Eris ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, mettant la chinoise encore plus dans l'embarras. Pandore, elle esquissa un sourire, ce qui était extrêmement rare, et demanda, comme pour taquiner encore plus son assistante…

- Vous l'avez réellement fait ?

- Mais bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait ! Ah je suis très fière de toi ma petite Shunrei, je savais que tu y arriverais ! Mais il faut que tu nous racontes tous les détails ! Et si on allait toutes les trois dîner, au restaurant, demain soir, pour fêter ça ? proposa l'hôtesse, qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

- Je te signale que tu as une mission demain, Lilith ! lui rappela sa responsable

- Je n'irais pas !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

- Je pensais que j'avais mon mot à dire !

- Eaque est un vieil ami et… il m'est difficile de refuser ses requêtes, surtout quand il passe par Andreas…

- Vas-y toi-même dans ce cas !

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut dans son lit !

- Et bien dans ce cas il peut toujours se toucher !

- Ça suffit Lilith, tu y vas et puis c'est tout ! C'est un ordre !

- Je sens que tu vas bientôt devoir te trouver une autre hôtesse spéciale !

- Tu me menaces ?

- Je te préviens !

La tension était maintenant à son comble. Shunrei profita de ce moment pour sortir discrètement de la pièce, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions, et de laisser les jeunes femmes régler le problème entre elles. Ces deux-là étaient très proches malgré les apparences et quelque soit le désaccord, elles finissaient toujours par trouver une solution. Non sans mal… mais bon elles finissaient par y arriver.

La preuve… Lilith finit par sortir une demi-heure plus tard du bureau de la propriétaire :

- Tu m'enverras les détails du contrat par mail… lança-telle à Shunrei avant de sortir, en claquant la porte.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Pandore soupira, puis se retira dans son salon privé. Se laissant tomber sur un sofa de velours noir, elle s'apprêtait à jouer de la harpe lorsque son téléphone sonna. Devinant de qui il pouvait s'agir, elle poussa un long soupir et décrocha :

- Oui Andreas ?

- Je te dérange on dirait ?

- On peut dire ça oui…

- Je te trouve un peu nerveuse en ce moment… Un problème ?

- Rien de spécial… La routine…

- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas venue nous voir en début de semaine. J'ai été très déçu, tu sais…

- J'avais des choses à faire…

- Des choses plus importantes que moi ?

- Des choses importantes…

- Bien… Et à propos de ce dont je t'ai chargé ?

- A propos de Lilith ?

- Entre autre …

- Je viens de la convaincre… Elle ne porte pas beaucoup Eaque dans son cœur tu sais. Tu aurais mieux fait d'envoyer Minos…

- Minos a des choses à faire… Et puis Eaque est le plus adapté pour ce genre de situation… Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Tant que tu ne me l'abîmes pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle, mais je préfère en être sûr.

- Comme tu le souhaites !

- Bien… Et à propos de notre cher hôte ?

- Tout est prêt… Tu peux voyager tranquille…

- Bien… Très bien… Bon travail Pandore. Je sens que beaucoup de choses intéressantes vont se passer ce week-end…

- Certainement…

- A demain alors…

- A demain… Bon voyage.

Sur ces mots, Pandore retourna à sa harpe et Kouros remit son téléphone portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, calculant pratiquement le nombre d'heures qu'il devrait encore patienter avant de tenir son Saga dans ses bras. Même les nuits avec Eaque, qui était pourtant un amant formidable n'avaient pas réussi à le calmer réellement. Il avait tellement désiré le jumeau, il en avait tellement rêvé que cette fois, il avait décidé de passer franchement à l'offensive, quitte à utiliser des méthodes peu scrupuleuses. Après tout, la fin justifiait les moyens, n'est ce pas ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il finit par pousser un long soupir et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre son bras droit, Eaque et ses fidèles gardes de corps, qui l'attendaient sagement à l'extérieur… Ce week-end allait certainement être… très animé.

* * *

Jeudi, après-midi...

Il était à peu près dix-neuf heures lorsque Kanon entra au Sanctuary. Il avait l'air si pâle et si déprimé que Jacinto ne put s'empêcher de lui préparer un petit remontant, même si le jumeau avait affirmé ne rien vouloir boire. Un mélange de tristesse et de colère assombrissait son beau visage, pourtant si gai d'habitude. Son air était grave et son silence préoccupant. Comprenant immédiatement la raison de cette mine accablée, Angelo entreprit de le consoler, à sa manière :

- Ça ne s'est pas arrangé, n'est ce pas ? fit l'italien, avec une voix rassurante.

- Je ne comprends pas… Ça ne lui ressemble pas de… Je…

Pas de doute, les deux frères s'étaient encore disputés. Et vu l'état de Kanon, cette dernière dispute avait du être encore plus violente que la précédente. Le pauvre semblait tellement ému qu'il avait du mal à terminer ses phrases.

- Il refuse totalement de m'écouter… il est… je…

Sa voix, ainsi que son corps tout entier en tremblait.

- Hé ! Kanon… Calme-toi tu veux, c'est pas comme s'il allait à l'abattoir quand même… fit gentiment Angelo en posant une main sur les siennes

- Mais… Tu l'as dit toi-même… ce type… On n'a aucune idée de ses réelles intentions… Et si…

- Ça s'est bien passé la dernière fois non ? Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce soit différent ce week-end.

- Mais…

- Je sais que Kouros est dangereux et tu as certainement raison de t'inquiéter… Mais il ne faut pas en faire trop non plus…

- En faire trop ? Saga est ma seule famille je te signale ! On prend soin l'un de l'autre depuis qu'on a huit ans. Comment veux-tu que je reste calme en face d'un danger pareil ?

C'était maintenant la colère qui s'exprimait. Il avait besoin de parler, d'exprimer toute cette colère enfoui depuis des jours au plus profond de lui.

- Pendant des années on a été obligés de faire des trucs pas recommandables, de fréquenter des gens qui étaient loin d'être des saints, d'assurer sans relâche nos arrières…

- …

- Pendant toutes ces années on a vécu dans cet univers impitoyable…

- …

- Et aujourd'hui qu'on a enfin une chance de s'en sortir, voilà qu'il… qu'il…

Ses yeux se mouillèrent, et sa voix tremblota légèrement.

- Je … je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça…

- …

- Il est complètement fasciné par ce type… il ne se rend pas compte…

- …

- Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber… pas maintenant… pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu…

- …

- Tu comprends… c'est un peu comme si…

- … il aimait plus Kouros que toi ? fit soudainement Angelo, qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Kanon rougit violemment, et baissa la tête…

- Parce que c'est ça, le fond du problème n'est ce pas ? reprit l'italien en fixant son interlocuteur.

- Non ! nia Kanon, tel un enfant qu'on venait de prendre sur le fait accomplit.

Angelo trouva l'image si drôle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- Ah mais je comprends mieux… maintenant !

- Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! Et je suis sûr que si tu voyais quelqu'un que tu aimes aller droit vers le danger, ça te paraitrait moins drôle du coup !

Au même moment, le visage rayonnant de l'hôte s'assombrit brusquement et Kanon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule lorsque les yeux, maintenant froids et durs de l'italien, le fixèrent.

- Oh mais je te comprends très bien mon cher Kanon, mais ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer depuis le début et que tu as apparemment beaucoup de mal à intégrer, c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est inquiet qu'il faut paniquer....

Le ton se voulait neutre, mais il y avait comme une aura terrifiante qui se dégageait de cet homme. Dans ces yeux brillaient une lueur étrange, que Kanon n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Surpris par un tel changement d'attitude, même s'il se doutait bien depuis leur dernière conversation qu'il avait bien plus qu'un hôte en face de lui, il se contentait d'écouter, stupéfait :

- Qu'est ce que tu crois au juste ? Que Saga aurait dû refuser ce contrat ?

- …

- Et tu crois que Kouros, s'il est vraiment ce qu'on pense se serait arrêté là ? Surtout, si ton frère est son "favori" du moment ?

- …

- Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera à ton frère si son client se rendait compte, par malheur, qu'il porte un micro sur lui ?

A cette pensée, Kanon ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à cette éventualité.

- Je t'ai dit hier que j'allais me renseigner, pour te calmer mais puisqu'on en est aux confidences, laisse moi de dire une bonne chose, Kanon …

- …

- Ne pense pas avoir affaire à un petit dealer ou un caïd de quartier. Tous ceux qui jusqu'à présent ont osé affronter Hadès l'ont payé très cher, si ce n'est de leur vie… Alors si tu as vraiment envie d'envoyer ton frère droit dans l'autre monde, continue ! Tu as vraiment très bien commencé !

La dernière phrase était dure et les mots prononcés de façon tellement cruelle, que le jumeau eut comme l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

- Il arrive parfois de perdre des gens par accident ou par erreur… Même là, le poids de la douleur et des regrets est tellement grand qu'il faudrait peut-être dix vies pour l'effacer. Tu es libre de faire et de penser ce que tu veux, Kanon, Mais au moins tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'avais pas été prévenu ! fit l'hôte en se redressant, avant de tourner les talons.

Kanon restait pétrifié, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il n'avait jamais vu l'italien dans cet état. Angelo s'était montré tellement sympathique avec lui depuis le début… Il s'en voulait d'avoir éveillé en son ami des souvenirs douloureux, alors que ce dernier n'avait jusque là que chercher à l'aider. Même là, ses mots étaient durs mais il n'avait cherché qu'à lui faire comprendre à quel point son propre comportement mettait en danger Saga. Pourquoi était-il aussi stupide pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Que se serait-il passé si Saga l'avait écouté ? Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il en avait envie de pleurer. Il fallait qu'il parle absolument à Saga, qu'il s'excuse, mais avant…

* * *

Plus tard…

Calé dans l'un des confortables divans qui formaient le salon de la suite Sicilia, Angelo regardait lentement le coucher du soleil, un verre de Brandy à la main. La colère avait maintenant laissé place à la mélancolie, et c'est avec des yeux brillants que le jeune homme se laissa posséder par les fantômes du passé. Il avait peut-être été dur avec Kanon, mais de tout ce qu'il avait dit, rien n'était faux. Le temps perdu ne se rattrapait jamais, les morts ne revenaient jamais à la vie et le poids du regret ne s'amenuisait jamais. Pas un jour ne passait sans lui rappeler ceux qui avaient disparu et même si la vie continuait, elle n'était pas différente : plus dure, plus triste et sur tout…dénuée de toute saveur…

Un coup frappé à la porte le sortit de ses pensées brumeuses. Il commença par ne pas répondre, ne se sentant vraiment pas d'humeur très causante. Mais comme les coups se faisaient insistants, il répondit d'une voix grave : "C'est ouvert !"

Il ne put retenir un petit rire jaune quand il aperçut l'homme à la chevelure bleue qui se tenait, tout penaud, comme un enfant qui viendrait de faire une bêtise, dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant à entrer franchement.

- C'est quoi ce regard de chien battu ! fit l'italien de sa voie grave, à moitié réprobatrice

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… je…

L'Italien se contenta de secouer la tête et poussa un soupir, l'air de dire "pas possible, ces jeunes !" Puis il se redressa, histoire de se servir un autre verre.

- Je te sers ? demanda-t-il en invitant son ami, d'un geste de la main, à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de lui.

Kanon se contenta de hocher vivement la tête et accepta l'invitation, puis le verre que l'hôte lui tendait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles ils purent savourer leur boisson et admirer ensemble le ciel orangé jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo se décide à parler.

- Très sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ton frère courre un grand danger à aller à ce rendez-vous…

- …

- Pour l'instant, Kouros l'aime bien et veut passer du bon temps avec lui. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est réciproque. Donc il n'y a pas de problème !

- Tu crois ?

- Je crois que tant que ton frère se comportera normalement avec lui, il n'a rien à craindre. Même s'il est ce qu'on pense, je ne pense pas qu'il soit tombé aussi bas au point de s'en prendre à un pauvre hôte.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par "normalement" ?

- Qu'il fasse son boulot, point. S'il en fait plus, il risque de donner des soupçons au grec et s'il en fait moins, il risque à coup sûr de le contrarier.

- Mais c'est que c'est difficile à faire ça !

- Je sais… Mais connaissant Saga, je suis sûre qu'il peut y arriver ! Et pour ça il a besoin d'être serein et sur ce coup là ! Et tu ne lui facilites pas vraiment la tâche…

- Moi ?

- Je sais que tu veux bien faire… Mais à force de lui rappeler à quel point Kouros est dangereux et à quel point tu es inquiet pour lui, tu lui transmets indirectement ton stress.

- J'avais pas vu ça comme ça…

- Je sais…

- Et qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors ?

- Je suis sûr que même s'il ne le montre pas, Saga est assez effrayé lui-même, quand à cette mission et il n'a vraiment pas besoin que tu en rajoutes. Tu devrais plutôt essayer de le calmer, le rassurer… Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ? fit-il avec un petit sourire, en ébouriffant la crinière bleue…

- Je… Je vais essayer… fit-il le jumeau, qui avait reprit des couleurs entretemps, avec un petit sourire.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone d'Angelo choisit de retentir, interrompant cette magnifique démonstration d'affection entre les deux hommes. Kanon profita du fait que ce dernier était occupé au téléphone pour se rapprocher discrètement et reposer sa petite tête alourdie par toutes ces émotions sur les larges épaules de l'Italien. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec son frère, il était en manque cruel d'affection. Là, avec la chaleur crée par le contact et la voix délicieusement grave d'Angelo au téléphone, il se sentait s'envoler lentement pour le pays des songes. Ce sont des petites secousses, qui le remmenèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, à la réalité.

- Kanon… Réveille-toi…

Le grec sursauta, et s'éloigna vivement, légèrement honteux de s'être ainsi laisser aller.

- Désolé… fit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait au juste !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Dis-moi plutôt, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ?

- Quelque chose… ? Non… pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas je t'emmène avec moi !

- …

- Une soirée... entre amis… Je m'en serais bien passé mais apparemment ma présence est "souhaitable." Du coup je vais faire acte de présence… Tu m'accompagnes ?

- C'est que… ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si, mais c'est que... je pensais aller voir Saga et…

- Oh mais ce sera très rapide je te rassure ! On sera rentré avant 11h ! Et puis, je suis sur que tu pourras y faire des rencontres intéressantes !

Kanon n'était pas très motivé, mais bon Angelo avait été tellement patient avec lui qu'il se dit qu'il pouvait bien lui rendre ce petit service.

- Ok !

- Parfait ! C'est une soirée informelle entre amis, pas besoin de costume. Rendez-vous dans trente-minutes devant l'ascenseur.

* * *

Plus tard… Chinatown, Yokohama, Sud de Tokyo...

- Waouw… fit Kanon lorsqu'ils eurent passé l'une des fameuses portes qui faisait la fierté du quartier Chinois de Yokohama

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? fit Angelo, zigzagant sans problème à travers la foule

- Oui… j'en avais entendu parler avant, mais j'avais jamais eu l'occasion… répondit Kanon, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre son ami, émerveillé par toutes ces lumières et ces sons exotiques.

- On aura l'occasion de visiter une autre fois. Pour l'instant reste bien près de moi, surtout. On a vite fait de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe…

- Oui bien sûr… fit Kanon à regret, en rendant son sourire à une très belle jeune femme qui lui faisait signe d'entrer dans le restaurant en face duquel elle était arrêtée.

Plus ils avançaient, plus ils s'éloignaient progressivement des rues surpeuplées de la ville chinoise. Ils ne tardèrent pas à emprunter une petite ruelle et tombèrent sur un restaurant à l'apparence discrète. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kanon fut surpris d'entendre son ami prononcer quelques mots dans une langue étrangère, du chinois apparemment, à une très belle hôtesse, qui les dirigea vers le dernier étage du même établissement.

Cette partie était une sorte de VIP Room, composée d'une vaste pièce d'une trentaine de mètres carrés avec une table dressée pour une dizaine de personnes environ. S'avançant toujours plus loin, comme pour rechercher la source de cette délicieuse musique qui flottait si légèrement à leurs oreilles, les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans un petit salon traditionnel privé, séparé de la première pièce par un large rideau de soie jaune. A l'intérieur, les murs étaient tapissés d'immenses fresques couleur or mettant en scène dragons multicolores et héros des temps anciens. Les vases et sculptures situées de part et d'autres, en plus de donner un caractère très exotique à la pièce, dégageaient une chaleur qui, mêlée à la douce mélodie, faisaient énormément d'effet à notre hôte.

Kanon eut un choc, et ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un mouvement de surprise, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur l'auteur de cet air délicieux. Si pour quelque raison, il s'attendait à voir une femme, ce qu'il avait là, devant les yeux le laissait sans voix. Assis, sur un des fauteuils de bois sombre, un homme, d'une trentaine d'années environ, jouait les yeux fermés, comme s'il se laissait lui-même envouter par sa propre musique, avec dans ses mains, un drôle d'instrument, un genre de luth traditionnel. L'hôte se sentait ému et transporté par ce son aussi émouvant que captivant. Kanon était littéralement fasciné par cet homme aux cheveux bleus coiffés légèrement en bataille, avec quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient juste au dessus de ses épais sourcils. Il fixait ses yeux légèrement étirés et mis en valeur, témoins de ses origines asiatiques.

Sentant certainement ce regard scrutateur et insistant, le ravissant inconnu stoppa brusquement le mouvement de ses doigts puis ouvrit lentement les yeux brillants d'un noir pur pour rencontrer le regard médusé du jumeau de Saga. Ce dernier pétrifié, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait vraiment. En effet, mis à part le fait que la température semblait avoir énormément augmenté dans la pièce, ou que son pauvre cœur battait tellement fort qu'il en avait le souffle coupé, pourquoi avait-il comme l'impression que ce regard cherchait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même ? Pourquoi restait-il là, planté bêtement, sans savoir quoi dire ?

Heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment là qu'Angelo choisit d'intervenir.

- Désolé pour le retard…

- Mais je t'en prie…

- J'ai demandé à Kanon de m'accompagner… fit l'Italien en donnant discrètement un coup de coude au jeune homme, lui faisant comprendre ainsi que c'était à lui.

- Dé…désolé… Bon… Bonsoir… Sa…Ka… Kanon… Siramidis… pour vous servir ! fit l'hôte avec une petite révérence, en se disant que c'était la plus piètre présentation qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

Cette pensée ne fit que le faire rougir comme une tomate et il se pressa de fuir le regard de l'inconnu, responsable de ce soudain embarras. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Angelo, qui se contenta de sourire malicieusement.

- Bon je retourne au premier. Il y a deux, trois trucs dont il faut que je discute avec Jao. Je te laisse quelques minutes Kanon…Tu en prends soin s'il te plait, j'ai promis de le ramener intact au Sanctuaire…

Sur ces mots il se retourna vers le Grec, qui le regardait avec des petits yeux implorants, du style "Pitié, ne me laisses pas seul avec lui !" Cette fois, Angelo, que la situation semblait beaucoup amuser, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire, troublant une fois de plus l'inconnu dans sa sérénité musicale.

- Kanon…

Notre hôte sursauta légèrement en entendant son nom prononcé avec cette intonation, tellement originale et sensuelle. Angelo profita de ce moment d'inattention pour disparaître franchement derrière le rideau de soie, pratiquement plié en deux. N'ayant pas le choix, le jeune hôte s'avança lentement, et prit place sur un fauteuil que son hôte lui désignait. Ce dernier prit le soin de ranger minutieusement son instrument dans le meuble prévu à cet effet, puis s'inclina gracieusement vers sa droite, histoire de faire face à son invité.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Non… merci… fit simplement l'hôte, pas très à l'aise…

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur à proprement parler mais… Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi cet homme lui faisait énormément d'effet. Ce dernier parlait peu, mais chaque mot qu'il prononçait pénétrait la sensibilité de l'hôte, au point de le troubler. Il bougeait peu, mais chaque geste qu'il faisait était empli de grâce et d'une sensualité que Kanon aurait qualifiée de dangereuse. Il lui faisait penser à un serpent, un cobra plus particulièrement. Majestueux dans ses mouvements, distingué, sensuel, sournois, envoutant, attendant le moment propice pour montrer ses crocs et… pour terminer, redoutable guerrier capable de rivaliser avec les bêtes les plus féroces. Rien à voir avec Kouros ou Rhadamanthe, qui ressemblaient plus à des loups qu'autre chose.

Kanon adorait le sexe et les hommes, ça c'était un fait. Il aimait les hommes virils et forts comme Milo ou Rhadamanthe, capables de le posséder, le dominer entièrement et de l'entraîner inexorablement dans les méandres du plaisir. Paradoxalement, il aimait aussi les hommes mignons et efféminés, comme Mime, qui le rafraichissaient avec leur côté maladroit, hésitant, et qui flattaient inconsciemment son ego en s'abandonnant entièrement à sa bonne volonté.

Mais le genre d'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, l'avait toujours fait fuir. Pour un séducteur invétéré comme lui, ce regard neutre était la pire des tortures. L'impression de ne susciter aucun sentiment, quel qu'il soit, troublait énormément le jeune grec. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, comment se comporter, que faire… Il était tout simplement perdu…

- DeathMask m'a dit que vous aviez quelques petits soucis… d'ordre familial… continua l'inconnu, sans cesser de le fixer de son regard déstabilisant.

- Je… je vous demande pardon ? fit Kanon, surpris

- Angelo…

- Ah ça… Juste une dispute entre frère… c'est réglé maintenant ! répondit Kanon, hésitant à discuter de toute cette histoire avec un inconnu, même s'il était un ami de l'italien

- Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez ravi… Figurez-vous que j'ai un frère moi aussi…

- …

- Demi-frère pour être un peu plus précis…

- …

- Avec lequel j'ai un différent depuis de longues années… Une affaire d'héritage, qui a mal tourné !

- …

- En y réfléchissant bien, ça doit faire une bonne dizaine d'années que je ne l'ai pas revu…

- …

- Depuis qu'il a essayé de m'assassiner, pour être plus précis !

A ce moment là, Kanon sursauta.

- Enfin… je suis heureux que tout se soit arrangé avec votre frère… et j'espère vraiment que rien ne viendra perturber votre bonheur au Sanctuaire…

Le ton était ironique et une lueur moqueuse brillait maintenant dans les yeux jusque là restés neutres.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda le Grec, qui commençait réellement à se sentir mal à l'aise…

- Pourquoi me poser des questions dont vous connaissez déjà les réponses ?

- Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? Qu'attendez-vous au juste de moi ? fit l'hôte, quelque peu exaspéré par la tournure que prenait la conversation

- Mais rien du tout mon cher Kanon… Je n'attends absolument rien de vous. J'ai juste cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'aide… mais les informations que j'ai reçues peuvent très bien être fausses après tout.

- Qu'est ce qui prouve que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Oh ! Les lumières dorées du Sanctuaire vous ont déjà fait oublier toutes les règles de bases de ce milieu…

- …

- Ou alors cet imbécile d'Arslan aurait-il raté quelque chose dans votre éducation ?

L'hôte tressaillit à l'entente de ce nom…

- Comment … vous… ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance… Mais dis-toi bien que si je le sais… il y a de forte chance que lui, le sache aussi… D'autant plus que…

- Que ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, votre dette a été rachetée…

- Rachetée ?

- Tu as bien entendu… Autrement dit Tarik n'est plus votre débiteur… Et vous aurez bientôt affaire à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Mais… qui ça peut bien être ?

- Je ne sais rien de plus, pour l'instant…

- Non ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Kanon écoutait, abasourdit, toutes ces révélations … Il n'aurait jamais deviné que la situation était aussi dramatique. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi idiots ? Comment avaient-ils pu penser que le seul fait de quitter la Grèce aurait résolu tous leurs problèmes ? A ce stade, il ne pouvait que très sincèrement espérer que leur nouveau débiteur ne soit pas … Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons !

- Je… je … fit-il, complètement bouleversé, en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Kanon…

- Tout est de ma faute… Si je n'avais pas… On ne…

- … Ecoute-moi… ordonna le jeune homme en forçant l'hôte à lui faire face.

- …

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile mais ce n'est surtout pas le moment de paniquer…

- …

- Il faut juste que tu comprennes qu'Hadès est infiniment plus dangereux que tous les Arslan et autres sous fifres que vous avez connus jusqu'à présent !

- …

- Je veux bien accéder à la requête d'Angelo et vous aider à vous sortir de cette situation délicate, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce ne sera pas totalement gratuit…

- …

- … Et tu devras faire beaucoup de concessions… et peut-être de sacrifices

- Comme ?

- A commencer par garder le silence sur cette rencontre, et cette conversation…

- Et si je refuse ?

- A regarder de très près, et si ton frère et toi vous vous ressemblez autant qu'on le dit, je dois avouer que je comprends pourquoi ce cher Andreas en est aussi épris…

- …

- Ce visage… ce nez… cette bouche pulpeuse… une véritable incitation à la débauche…fit l'homme en passant lentement ses longs doigts fins sur chacune des parties qu'il citait.

- …

- Tu sais combien seraient prêt à payer certaines personnes, chez moi, en Chine, pour profiter sans retenue de ce corps exotique ?

- …

- Après avoir connu l'atmosphère du Sanctuaire, ça va te faire bizarre d'être exhibé dans les bordels …de luxe, certes… mais bordels quand même, forcé à prendre toutes sortes de drogues, de façon à satisfaire plus d'une dizaine de clients, aux gouts et aux mœurs différents, par jour…

Les mots étaient simples, le ton était neutre. Il n'y avait à vraiment parler aucune réelle menace mais sans savoir pourquoi, Kanon eut soudain froid dans le dos et regretta amèrement ses paroles. Comme hypnotisé par ce regard sombre, l'hôte laissait courir ces doigts étrangers sur son visage, ses cheveux, sa pomme d'Adam ; lorsque brusquement, la puissante main se referma sur son cou…

- Ou peut-être… devrais-je en finir avec toi, ici, tout de suite… fit l'autre avec un sourire narquois, en resserrant son étreinte.

Comme s'il réalisait brusquement ce qui lui arrivait, Kanon essaya de se dégager en posant une main, puis deux sur le bras coupable. Mais rien à faire, l'emprise était tellement forte, qu'il commençait réellement à manquer d'air. Son tortionnaire attendit qu'il ouvre la bouche par reflexe, pour le rapprocher soudainement de lui et lui décocher un baiser à couper le souffle, dans tous les sens du terme. Au même moment, la pression sur sa gorge se relâcha et l'hôte se dégagea quelques secondes, histoire de reprendre sa respiration, pour se jeter à nouveau sur son interlocuteur, excité par le touché et la bouche mielleuse de celui-ci. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, profitant à souhait de l'expertise de l'hôte dans le domaine.

Le manège dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge leur rappelle qu'ils n'étaient plus tous seuls dans la pièce. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le jumeau de Saga reprit ses esprits et réalisa réellement ce qui venait de se passer.

- Désolé de vous déranger… mais le temps presse et je dois ramener Kanon avant minuit… fit un Angelo, qui se pinçait littéralement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire…

- Monsieur Long… si je puis me permettre, il est aussi temps pour nous de partir… fit l'homme qui accompagnait Angelo, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se retourna encore vers Angelo, avec qui il échangea des paroles dans une langue étrangère, visiblement de l'italien, à la grande surprise du jeune Siramidis. Après quelques minutes, la discussion cessa et l'inconnu se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Et à propos de ce qu'on a dit… Pour Kanon ? demanda brusquement Angelo, faisant sursauter l'intéressé par la même occasion.

- Il ne m'a pas encore donné sa réponse… répondit calmement le chinois, en disparaissant derrière le beau rideau de soie, suivi par son garde du corps, sans même jeter un dernier regard sur le pauvre hôte.

Ce dernier, encore sous le charme, regarda longtemps la sublime silhouette s'éloigner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut totalement disparut de son champ de vision, qu'il rencontra une fois de plus le regard moqueur d'Angelo.

- Bon allez… on rentre, mon lapin ?

- Oui… bien sûr… répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

Décidément, la journée avait été riche en émotion. Une fois dans le bolide de l'Italien, Kanon regarda longtemps par la fenêtre, l'air rêveur… Angelo, qui lui lançait des coups d'œil furtifs de temps à autre se décida à briser le long silence qui s'était installé :

- Il te plait ?

- …

- On dirait que tu as une touche !

- Vraiment ? Enfin… je voulais dire… qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est pas trop du genre à folâtrer… Tu sais…

- Il m'effraie un peu…

- Je te le concède… Il est effrayant !

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître en tout cas…

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est, je présume ?

- T'as tout compris…

- Et toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu étais un tueur à gage, avant de rejoindre le sanctuaire ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Il t'a appelé DeathMask !

- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout !

- Alors dis-moi… Qu'est ce que tu faisais avant de rejoindre le Sanctuaire ? Et quels sont tes réels liens avec ce type ?

- Tu commences à paniquer, Kanon !

- Je ne panique pas… je … je veux juste…

- Chaque chose en son temps …Savoir trop de choses pourrait devenir très dangereux pour toi, de même que pour ton frère… Alors suis mon conseil et calme-toi… Tu sauras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir quand le moment viendra…

- Pourquoi… ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Pour nous ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ce type… m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de m'aider ?

- C'est bien que tu m'avais demandé, la dernière fois non ?

- Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne, dans ce milieu…

- Exact…

- Par contre… dans votre situation il serait complètement absurde de faire cavalier seul.

- …

- Si les choses venaient à mal aller… vous seriez écrasés en un clin d'œil…

- …

- Mais enfin, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour le moment. Allez oublie tout ça pour ce soir et essaie de penser à autre chose… On en rediscutera le moment venu. Ok ?

- Ouais… fit le jumeau d'un air pensif…

Et c'est sur cette note d'apaisement que cette journée agitée se termina pour Kanon. Exténué, il décida d'écouter le conseil de son ami et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il était trop fatigué pour faire face à Saga dans la même nuit, mais ne manquerait pas d'aller le voir, dans sa chambre, le lendemain à la première heure. Puis sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler une tenue de nuit adéquate, ou même d'ôter son peignoir, il s'écroula sur son lit, et s'envola pour un monde de dragons, de serpents volants, de baisers empoisonnés, d'inconnus aux cheveux bleus à la musique envoutante.

* * *

Au même moment, dans un petit hôtel, quelque part dans Tokyo...

"Encore un endroit glauque !" pensa Lilith en sortant de l'ascenseur et en se dirigeant vers la chambre 2046. Tous ces petits rendez-vous secrets commençaient clairement à l'agacer. Tout autant que l'idée de passer une nuit de plus avec ce Eaque. Mais enfin… C'était pour la bonne cause n'est ce pas ? Tant que ça lui permettrait de régler une bonne fois pour toute, ses comptes avec cet imposteur !

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle traversa le petit couloir en deux enjambées, pour se retrouver dans la pièce principale :

- Atlas… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors si on pouvait... Elle s'arrêta net en voyant la personne qui était en face d'elle

- …

- Bon… Bonsoir…

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non… pas vraiment… C'est juste que je m'attendais à voir Atlas…

- Une urgence, il a du rester à Hong Kong…

- Bien… Tu as les instructions, alors?

- Mais bien entendu…

Et il sortit cette dernière phrase en plongeant son regard de braise dans le sien… Instinctivement, elle détourna les yeux et fit un pas en arrière… Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette atmosphère, ce regard, ces gestes, ce parfum… Tout ceci lui rappelait un passé entaché de tortures, de douleur, d'humiliation…

- Il faut que je me dépêche… Pandore m'attend… fit-elle, tentant mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

- Du calme… Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que tu es là… Et puis… ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas été un peu seuls, tous les deux… fit-il en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

- Si tu me disais ce que tu me voulais au juste… Et qu'on en finisse… répondit cette dernière, qui instinctivement reculait, pour se retrouver, finalement, dos au mur et emprisonnée de par et d'autre, par les bras puissants de l'homme

- Je ne savais pas que l'idée de te retrouver seule avec moi t'angoissait autant !

- Désolée mais le fait de me retrouver seule avec quelqu'un qui m'a retenue captive, violé et torturé pendant des semaines ne m'enchante guère.

- Ce qui n'était que juste punition pour avoir essayé de m'assassiner, après m'avoir séduit ! Tu m'en veux toujours, ma chère Succube ?

- Tu savais… Tu as toujours su…

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas éliminé à ce moment là, DeathMask ?

- Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?

- Arrête…

- Arrêter quoi ?

- … de parler comme si…

- comme si ?

- …

- Je pense beaucoup à toi ces derniers temps tu sais… fit-il en plongeant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme

- Et alors ?

- Et alors… J'ai comme l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose…

- Pardon ?

- Ces transferts d'argent… Très ingénieux… même moi ai faillit me perdre dans la complexité du processus… Comme quoi La Succube n'a pas perdu de son éclat, même après ces années de retraite…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

- Comme toute cette histoire m'intriguait, fortement, j'ai demandé à Bérénice de faire un petit tour en Nouvelle-Zélande…

La jeune femme se raidit, détourna la tête pour éviter un baiser du jeune homme qui maintenant lui caressait tendrement la joue…

- Il a eu du mal au début … Mais il a fini par tomber sur une petite famille locale, très sympathique. Tu veux voir les photos ?

- Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu me veux au juste ?

La jeune femme maintenant tremblait de tout son corps… Son visage, si radieux d'habitude était fermé et son regard flamboyant de colère le fixaient maintenant droit dans les yeux.

- Oh ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce regard ! Comme quoi tu n'as vraiment pas perdu de ton éclat ! fit-il laissant promener sa main droite sur la joue de la femme.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Je suis désolé, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête… mon ange… rétorqua-t-il en laissant descendre sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune dame

- Arrête… fit-elle en arrêtant la progression de la main perverse.

En un clin d'œil et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'hôtesse se retrouva projetée sur le lit, en dessous de interlocuteur, qui la fixait maintenant d'un regard plus que contrarié.

- Comment est ce que tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voyais pas de quoi tu voulais parler…

- Je t'ai donné une deuxième chance et l'opportunité de venger la mort de ton frère. N'est ce pas ce que tu désirais ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Des remerciements ?

- Cette mission est importante… Je veux un travail propre… Tu suis les instructions à la lettre, Eris !

- J'avais compris merci…

- Pas de pensées suicidaires et surtout pas d'actes désespérés ! Je pense qu'on a assez de souvenirs douloureux comme ça tous les deux. Ne me force pas à prendre des décisions que je pourrais regretter par la suite.

- Je te déteste…

- Je n'en crois pas un traitre mot, ma puce… fit-il en écrasant ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme.

Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à voler dans la pièce, et s'en suivit une danse endiablée, mêlée de chaleur, de sueur, de frissons, de soupirs, de cris de douleur et de plaisir… Cette étreinte réveilla leur mémoire, et les ramena quelques années en arrière, lorsque toute cette guerre avait commencé. Ce conflit d'intérêt, initié par Hadès, et qui avait vu tant des leurs périr, arrivait-il enfin à sa fin ?

* * *

A suivre...

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé.


	22. Où Saga se met en colère

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Collaboration Taki et Scorpio-no-Caro. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de .fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Note 2** : Pour des raisons d'emploi du temps respectif, nous mettrons cette fiction à jour une fois par mois et nous ferons de notre mieux pour tenir ce rythme.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Où Saga se met en colère…**

Vendredi 8 Juin, matin…

Shion regardait d'un air pensif, par la baie vitrée… Ce petit séjour, bien que très dépaysant n'avait pas forcement eu les effets escomptés. Le voyage retour, compte tenu des perturbations atmosphériques avait été extrêmement pénible, stressant et fatiguant. De plus, avec les autres du Sanctuaire qui l'appelaient ou lui laissaient des messages toutes les cinq minutes, il n'avait pas pu trouver le calme et la sérénité nécessaire pour réfléchir tranquillement. Mais une chose était définitivement claire pour lui, c'était que pour sa propre santé, physique et mentale, il devait se détacher progressivement des affaires de l'Agence. Même s'il avait eu un peu de mal à gérer tous les problèmes survenus récemment, et cela par manque d'expérience, Milo avait certainement toutes les capacités requises pour s'occuper des affaires quotidiennes du Sanctuaire.

Du coup, le bras droit de Dohko pensait lui donner une formation complète, en lui déléguant de plus en plus de tâches, histoire que ce dernier soit à même de le remplacer dans les mois à venir. Mais avant, il devait s'occuper d'un autre problème, beaucoup plus sérieux et frustrant… Un problème qui ne semblait pas se résoudre malgré ses efforts acharnés et son implication personnelle. Ce sentiment d'impuissance lui laissait clairement un goût amer dans la bouche mais paradoxalement, il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner… Après avoir feuilleté son carnet d'adresse personnel, il pianota rapidement sur les touches de son téléphone et activa le haut parleur… La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps :

_- Allo…_

- Aïolia, Shion à l'appareil !

_- Shion, comment ça va ? Et ces vacances alors ?_

- Terrible, m'en parle pas… Dis-moi, à propos de ce spécialiste dont tu m'avais parlé… pour Shaka…

_- Le Professeur Rune oui…._

- Ecoute… J'ai enfin réussi à le convaincre, ce matin…

_- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais on peut dire que tu sais t'y prendre avec lui. J'ai eu beau utiliser tous les arguments possibles et imaginables, quand je l'ai reçu mardi, il n'a rien voulu entendre…_

- Je te rassure, ça a été pareil avec moi… Et c'est de plus en plus difficile d'en parler avec lui. Il devient complètement passif… comme si pour lui…

_- C'était déjà terminé ? Je t'avoue que son fatalisme m'exaspère parfois mais… si on essaie un peu de se mettre à sa place…_

- Je sais… Mais… les choses ne sont pas obligées de se faire aussi brutalement non ? Ces crises sont tellement violentes… à chaque fois…

_- Je sais…_

- C'est juste que… je ne peux pas rester là, à regarder sans rien faire…

_- Rassure-toi Shion… Je pense exactement la même chose que toi. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion quand à une guérison totale, mais je pense que toute amélioration est bonne à prendre. Je ne suis pas devenu médecin pour regarder les gens souffrir sans rien faire._

- Quand est ce que ce serait possible de le rencontrer ?

_- Il aurait déjà dû être ici, mais il a été retenu à Singapour… Si les choses se passent bien il devrait être là mardi prochain… Mercredi ça irait ?_

- Attend, je vois… Oui mercredi ça devrait être bon…

_- Il y aura certainement des radios et analyses à faires, donc il faudrait qu'il soit disponible toute la journée, tu penses pouvoir adapter son planning en conséquences ?_

- Oui… pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mercredi matin, neuf heures. Voilà ! C'est noté ! Je te préviens s'il y a un changement. Ça te va ?

- Pas _de problème ! Bien… alors…_

- Attends Aïolia !

- _?_

- … Je me demandais… quand tu aurais un moment de libre… on pourrait manger un morceau… et… discuter un peu… un de ces quatre…

_- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose s'est passée ? _

- Non… Non, ne t'inquiète pas… C'est juste que… j'ai envie de parler… un peu… c'est tout…

_- Ce soir… ça t'irait ?_

- Ce soir ?

_- Tu as autre chose de prévu ?_

- Non… Non… C'est juste que … je ne m'attendais pas… à ce que… C'est que tu dois être débordé en ce moment… je n'aimerais pas…

_- T'inquiète pas pour ça… Ça ne me gène pas de te consacrer du temps… pas pour un problème comme celui-ci en tout cas. Ce soir alors ? A huit heures ? Au restaurant habituel ?_

- Ok, pas de problème… Merci encore…

_- Je t'en prie… Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé. A ce soir…_

- A ce soir…

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Shion s'était levé de son bureau. Maintenant debout en face de la baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans le vide, il regardait sans le voir, le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Ce voyage n'avait peut-être pas été aussi fructueux qu'il le pensait, mais il avait pris des résolutions, et parmi elles, celle d'accepter réellement et de se guérir une fois pour toute de toutes ces histoires. Jusque là, il s'était contenté d'utiliser des échappatoires, prendre des raccourcis parfois douteux pour oublier... Mais rien de tout cela, même pas la mort du vieillard n'avait réellement marché. C'était comme s'il s'évertuait à masquer des plaies béantes avec des pansements, au lieu de les guérir avec un traitement efficace. Mais il avait décidé de ne plus fuir… Il avait atteint un âge où… il lui fallait faire face à ce passé. Et peut-être… alors peut-être… qu'une fois ce problème résolu, il serait assez stable pour faire face à Dohko, et lui en parler, une fois pour toutes, en adulte. Mais il ne fallait rien précipiter non plus… Il devait d'abord en parler à Aïolia, pour avoir son avis de médecin et d'ami. Ce dernier était certainement celui qui avait le plus de recul nécessaire afin de lui indiquer la bonne marche à suivre, ou à défaut, de l'orienter vers un spécialiste capable de l'aider.

Poussant un long soupir… il se retourna pour raccrocher ce maudit téléphone, dont la tonalité occupée raisonnait dans la pièce depuis un bon moment lorsque…

- Dohko ! Ne me refais plus jamais une chose pareille ! fit-il en portant une main à son cœur et éteignant rapidement le haut parleur du téléphone de l'autre.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une étreinte chaleureuse qui chassa comme par magie ses pensées noires.

- Je suis très contrarié… fit le brun, on ne peut plus sérieux

- Pour … ?

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé me voir hier, à ton arrivée ?

- Il était plus de minuit Dohko et j'étais crevé…

- Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'aller voir Shaka en tout cas…lui reprocha son ami, en fronçant les sourcils

- Dohko, tu me fais encore surveiller ? s'indigna le mentor des jumeaux.

- Oui… Mais cette fois j'avais une bonne raison…

- Dis toujours… fit Shion, faisant à son tour le contrarié

- J'étais mort d'inquiétude… Je ne savais pas que la situation climatique était aussi mauvaise dans le sud… continua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- A qui le dis-tu… Tu n'avais qu'à te renseigner d'abord, au lieu de me presser de revenir… Surtout quand je constate que la situation est loin d'être aussi catastrophique que tu me l'avais décrite… répliqua Shion en prenant un air agacé, sans pour autant repousser son ami.

- Désolé… mais j'avais tellement besoin de toi…

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

- Bon j'admets que j'étais jaloux…

- ?

- … Que tu partes en vacances sans moi…

- Mais Dohko… Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas s'absenter tous les deux en même temps, fit Shion, patiemment.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? fit l'héritier Kido, surpris par la réaction de son ami.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te trouve… très réceptif, aujourd'hui…

- ?

- Je veux dire… il y a encore quelques jours, tu étais beaucoup plus distant avec moi…

- … Peut-être… parce que je ne sens pas cette horrible odeur d'alcool aujourd'hui…

- …

- … ou peut-être parce que tu m'as manqué aussi, tout simplement… reprit Shion, en posant un chaste baiser sur la joue de son ami et patron.

Etonné par ce geste inattendu, Dohko ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise et posa une main sur la dite joue, tout en fixant son ami droit dans les yeux, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis détourna légèrement le regard.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, le regard toujours ailleurs, en rougissant légèrement.

Cette fois, ce fut Shion qui fut estomaqué. Cette réaction involontaire, bien qu'anodine, lui faisait énormément d'effet. Il reconnaissait bien là cet ami d'enfance, simple, gentil, attentionné, même un peu maladroit par moment dont il était tombé amoureux, au fil des années sans même sans rendre compte.

- Oui… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda simplement ce dernier, avec un petit sourire.

- Rien… pour savoir…, mentit effrontément l'autre, de plus en plus gêné par la situation.

Shion lui-même ne répondit rien, même s'il aurait adoré dire quelque chose pour sortir du long silence qui s'était installé. C'était une situation trouble, gênante, dans laquelle la communication était essentiellement non verbale… L'atmosphère était lourde elle aussi, chargée d'émotions et les deux hommes restaient plantés là, à s'observer, incapables de communiquer réellement ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment précis. On aurait dit de jeunes adolescents, inexpérimentés, honteux, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Et cette situation aurait pu durer encore longtemps, quelques coups portés à la porte ne les ramène à la réalité.

_- _Shion… Tu es là ? Je peux entrer ? fit une voix dans l'autre pièce.

_- _Laisse-moi encore deux minutes ! C'est Milo… Je lui ai demandé de venir pour faire le point… Tu veux assister à la réunion ? expliqua Shion d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

- Non j'ai un rendez-vous important ce matin…

- Plus tard dans la journée alors… proposa spontanément le mentor des jumeaux.

- Désolé mais vu le programme que Shiryu m'a concocté, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir une minute à moi de toute la journée… Quelque chose d'urgent ? s'enquit son patron

- Non… pas vraiment… J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir faire un point avec toi aussi, histoire d'avoir tous les éléments… expliqua Shion, quelque peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son ami.

- Dans ce cas… que dirais-tu d'en parler ce soir, au dîner. J'invite…

- C'est que ce soir j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu… déclina poliment le jeune homme en se maudissant d'avoir posé ce rendez-vous avec Aïolia.

- Ah oui ? fit Dohko, passablement agacé, voire même jaloux au passage.

- Oui… il y a des choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec Aiolia… reprit rapidement Shion, qui n'avait jamais eu autant envie de se justifier de sa vie.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non…Non… Juste à propos d'une collecte de fonds qu'il organise pour la recherche contre le cancer… mentit-il effrontément.

- Je vois… Après alors ? proposa calmement Dohko.

- Après ?

- Oui... Je pourrais te rejoindre en ville et on ira prendre un verre quelque part… Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr…

- Non… C'est une bonne idée… Je t'appelle ?

- Oui… A ce soir… fit l'héritier Kido en tournant les talons.

- A ce soir… fit le jeune homme en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout s'éloigner avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux…

La journée allait être longue…

* * *

_Au même moment, dans la suite Athènes…_

Kanon nageait en plein bonheur… Le dragon couleur or, qui l'avait capturé, ligoté, enfermé dans son palais, s'était mystérieusement transformé en un superbe et magnifique homme, qui maintenant, l'enivrait de ses caresses divines.

- Oh…oui…encore… gémit-il, en se frottant encore plus contre son bel étalon.

Au même moment deux claques sonores résonnèrent dans la pièce, et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Kanon se retrouva projeté sur le sol.

- Non mais qu'est ce que… fit le pauvre jeune homme en se redressant péniblement et se frottant les yeux, pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Imbécile ! Tu l'as bien mérité cette fois ! fit une voix, venant du lit, et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Saga ! fit Kanon, en se relevant d'un bond, nullement offusqué par sa nudité.

- Depuis le temps que je te le dis… Il s'en est fallut de peu, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me violer cette fois …

- Hum… C'est vrai ? Ça te plairait ? fit Kanon en faisant mine de s'approcher du lit.

Pour toute réponse il reçut une horde de coussins en plein visage.

- C'est bon Saga ! Je plaisantais… Et puis… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? fit Kanon, d'un air pincé, en en profitant pour enfiler son peignoir, qui trainait quelque part au pied du lit.

- Je … Je …

- Je pensais que monsieur ne supportait plus ma compagne…

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit…

- Ah oui… Parce que c'est moi qui a demandé à changer de suite peut-être ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

- Réfléchir mon œil ! Dire que tu laisses tomber un frère attentionné, aimant et prévenant pour cet homme, j'arrive pas à le croire !

- Déjà je ne laisse tomber personne… Et même si, force est de constater que ce fameux frère attentionné, aimant et prévenant ne s'est pas gêné pour sortir et faire la fête toute la soirée avec je ne sais qui…

- …

- … Parce que comme j'ai une conscience moi, et que je me sentais mal après notre dispute, je suis revenu… dans la soirée, histoire qu'on puisse régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes…

- Ah oui ?

- Ah oui… Et j'étais tellement paniqué de ne pas te voir rentrer à une heure aussi tardive, que je suis allé voir Hyoga, qui m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter parce que tu passais la soirée avec Angelo…

- En effet…

- Quand je pense que j'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la police… culpabilisant à mort de m'être disputé avec toi… J'ai imaginé les pires situations qui auraient pu t'arriver… Alors de grâce, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi…

Le cœur du cadet se serra suite à cette dernière phrase, puis il rejoint son frère dans le lit, en le prenant doucement dans ses bras. La colère avait laissé place à la frustration et Kanon pouvait sentir les larmes chaudes de son frère affluer contre sa poitrine…

- Calme-toi… C'est bon Saga…

- Je suis désolé… Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te parler comme ça… Je…Je… Si quelque chose t'était arrivé hier, je ne sais … je ne…

- C'est bon… du calme… Moi aussi j'étais tellement mal hier que j'avais besoin de sortir un peu me changer les idées, et j'ai pas pensé à te prévenir… Je suis désolé…

- Putain mais qu'est ce qui nous arrive Kanon ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse se disputer ainsi…

- Moi non plus … Ça n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps… Et je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que tu ne cèdes pas à mes caprices…

- Kanon je te demande pardon… Je…

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien… tout ça c'est de ma faute… C'est moi qui aie insisté pour qu'on vive ici, qu'on devienne hôtes à part entière. C'est moi qui aie insisté pour qu'on effectue ce premier contrat spécial. A ce moment là, je ne pensais qu'à l'argent et au plaisir, je ne me serais jamais douté des conséquences que ça aurait pu avoir sur toi… sur nous…

- Kanon…

- Je… Je peux comprendre que tu aimes beaucoup cet homme et que tu veuilles passer de bons moments avec lui…

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'y aille…

- Non… Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te convaincre de vivre au Sanctuaire. Par contre, je veux juste que tu me promettes de faire attention…

- Kanon…

- Je suis sérieux Saga… Vas-y, comme la dernière fois, amuse-toi avec, passez du bon temps€ ensemble, mais par pitié n'en fais pas plus. Ne fourre pas ton nez dans ses affaires, ne t'impliques pas plus que de raison, ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir… Promets-moi juste que tu ne feras rien de stupide !

- Mais !

- Je me fiche pas mal que Kouros soit Hadès, qu'il dirige un cartel ou quoi que se soit d'autre… Je comprends qu'on ne choisisse pas de qui on tombe amoureux et ça m'est égal qu'il se passe quelque chose de particulier entre toi et cet homme…

- …

- Tout ce que je veux Saga, c'est que tu reviennes de ta mission, comme de toutes les autres que tu pourras avec lui dans le futur, sain et sauf… Est ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Je… Je…

- Alors dis-moi que je peux te faire confiance. Promets moi de revenir Lundi avec des nouvelles croustillantes sur la façon dont il …

- Kanon !

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi… Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué… C'est lui qui domine ou…

- La ferme, je ne veux plus rien entendre…

- Non ! J'y crois pas ! Pourtant d'habitude tu préfères… Mais attends ! Ça veut dire que c'était ta première fois ? Mais je comprends pourquoi tu es tombé amou…

- Bon ça suffit… si c'est pour entendre des conneries pareilles… Je m'en vais…

- Attends Saga !

- Kanon faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans une heure…

- Tu n'as pas encore promis…

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Je veux t'entendre le dire…

- Je te promets que je ne ferais rien d'idiot et que je reviendrais en un seul morceau lundi…

- Ça me rassures…

- … mais je ne te raconterais rien…

- Avare !

- Je sais…

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi… Je t'aime… imbécile, fit l'ainé en posant un chaste baiser sur la bouche de son frère.

Le second y répondit de bon cœur, rassuré et content d'avoir fait la paix avec son jumeau. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça encore longtemps, si le portable de Kanon ne s'était pas mis à sonner, les coupant ainsi dans cet élan d'affection.

- Bon moi j'y vais… fit Saga, profitant pour sortir du lit.

- Ok… amuse-toi bien. On déjeune ensemble ce midi ?

- Je sais pas encore… Je t'appelle… répondit-il rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce, pendant que Kanon décrochait enfin son téléphone…

Il se demandait bien qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure aussi matinale.

- Allô ?

_- Allô ? Kanon ?_

- Shion ? Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

_- Un peu courtes je dirais, mais tant pis… Moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre…_

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_- En fait … Dohko est absent toute la journée et je viens de recevoir une demande de contrat spécial te concernant… _

- Me concernant ?

_- Oui… J'avoue être embêté parce que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'accepter les missions pour le jour même, mais… Enfin est-ce que tu pourrais passer me voir dès que possible s'il te plait ?_

- Bien sûr… Je suis là dans vingt minutes !

_- Merci Kanon, à tout de suite…_

Le cadet raccrocha et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en sifflotant. Avec le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un début d'érection lorsque Shion avait prononcé les mots "contrat spécial." C'est vrai que c'était un peu court, mais pourquoi pas ? Ça lui permettrait de prendre du bon temps et de ne pas trop se faire un sang d'encre à propos de Saga. Après tout, Angelo n'avait peut-être pas tort, tant que Saga agirait comme un hôte et sous le couvert du Sanctuaire, ils n'avaient rien à craindre de Kouros. La vérité aussi, c'est qu'il espérait que son frère se lasse aussi progressivement de cet homme, et réciproquement. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'une passade… Si ça se trouve, après quelques missions, la question ne se poserait même plus. Bref, ils en étaient à un stade où ils ne pouvaient plus reculer donc, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'avancer.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, appartement d'Angelo…_

Kanon toqua à la porte. L'attente lui parut interminable… Il était si surpris et si anxieux qu'il en avait des sueurs froides. Son cœur battait la chamade et même s'il avait fait de son mieux pour rester calme en présence de Shion, il ne pouvait plus garder ses émotions pour lui, il fallait absolument qu'il parle de tout ça à quelqu'un. Angelo était malheureusement ou heureusement la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait se confier. Cependant, ce dernier mettait tellement de temps à répondre que Kanon se demanda, fébrilement d'ailleurs, s'il n'était pas sortit… ou même s'il était rentré au Star Hill. Après tout, il lui avait bien dit avoir quelque chose d'important à faire, avant de le laisser devant les portes de l'hôtel. Et le plus important c'est qu'il ne savait pas où il pouvait bien être, son portable était sur répondeur et il avait absolument besoin de le voir avant de donner sa réponse à Shion dans une heure. Si ce n'était pas la poisse ça… Pourquoi est ce que les gens n'étaient jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Le jumeau de Saga était dans un tel état d'agitation qu'il faillit pleurer de joie lorsque la porte de la suite Sicile s'entrouvrit comme par enchantement et l'italien lui apparut, tel une révélation.

- Kanon… Mais qu'est ce que…

- Désolé de te déranger à cette heure Angelo… Mais… il… faut absolument que je te parle…

Angelo ne répondit rien, mais tourna les talons et disparut dans la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte, invitant ainsi le jumeau à entrer. Pendant qu'ils longeaient le couloir qui les menait dans la pièce principale de la suite, l'italien, qui n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon en soie noir, exhibait impudiquement un superbe torse, musclé et monstrueusement viril… une vraie incitation à la débauche, en un mot. Mais aussi bizarrement et pour une fois, ce n'étaient pas ces chairs tentatrices qui attiraient l'attention du jumeau…

- Putain… T'as affronté un tigre ou quoi ? fit-il choqué, en montrant du doigt, les nombreuses marques d'ongles, ou de griffures d'ailleurs, que son ami avait dans le dos.

- Une tigresse tu veux dire… heureusement que je n'ai pas de mission aujourd'hui… J'aurais vraiment eu l'air malin… grommela l'italien en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Ça se voyait, que ce n'était pas la grande forme.

- Une femme ? s'écria Kanon… surpris

- Ça te dérange ? demanda l'autre d'un calme meurtrier.

- Non… c'est juste que n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une femme puisse te mettre dans cet état… expliqua-t-il rapidement, même si en réalité c'était la bisexualité de son ami qui l'étonnait.

- Moi aussi figure-toi… moi aussi… Bon, si tu me disais ce qui t'arrivait… J'ai à peine dormi quatre heures cette nuit, et je suis très fatigué… prononça le jeune homme en baillant.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris… En fait c'est juste… Shion m'a appelé ce matin, pour une demande faite en urgence…

- Ça peut arriver oui…

- De la part d'un membre, qui jusqu'alors n'avait fait appel qu'à tes services… continua Kanon.

- Jusque là, rien d'anormal…

- Oui… Sauf que le contrat se déroule à Macao et le client est comme par hasard un milliardaire chinois du nom de…

- Se Wai Long (1) ? termina l'italien en souriant…

- Ou… Oui… Comment… ?

- Continue, je t'en prie…

- Je dois donner ma réponse à Shion dans une heure au plus tard…

- Et…

- Je ne sais pas… Je… Ce type… c'est celui de…

- Oui c'est bien lui…

- Et comment… je veux dire… pourquoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache, moi ! Peut-être qu'il veut faire… plus ample connaissance avec toi…

- Mais à Macao…

- C'est là qu'il réside la plupart du temps… C'est une ville assez spéciale, je suis sûr que ça te plaira…

- Mais c'est un contrat spécial…

- Et alors c'est pas le premier que tu effectues non ?

- Mais je veux dire… Tu penses qu'il a vraiment l'intention de…

- Bon sang, Kanon comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître donc…

Suite à ces derniers mots, l'italien poussa un long soupir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le jumeau en faisait tout un plat, vu qu'il était libre de décider… Après tout, personne n'allait l'ennuyer parce qu'il aurait refusé un contrat spécial avec le Serpent… En fait… Peut-être que oui en fin de compte…

Soupirant encore plus longuement que la fois précédente, l'hôte hissa son bras jusqu'à la table de chevet, où son téléphone portable reposait tranquillement. Puis, avoir avoir lancé un regard désespéré au ciel et poussé un troisième soupir, il pianota rapidement sur les touches de l'appareil. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_- Allô..._

- C'est moi…

_- Tiens donc, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles aussi tôt. Dois-je en conclure que vous avez été sages, pour une fois…_

- Tu plaisantes ? Je peux encore sentir ses ongles enfoncés dans ma chair…

_- C'était Atlas qui était prévu à l'origine… C'est toi qui a insisté pour la rencontrer…_

- Il y a pas de mal à revoir de temps en temps de vieux amis…

_- Peut-être… tu as toujours eu des fréquentations particulières après tout… Tout est arrangé alors ?_

- Dans l'ensemble oui… Mais bon si tu veux bien, on aura le temps d'en rediscuter… Parce que vois-tu je t'appelle pour un problème un peu plus délicat…

_- Vas-y…_

- Kanon aimerait connaître tes goûts en matière de sous-vêtements…

- Angelo ! s'écria le principal intéressé en bondissant de son fauteuil.

- Oui… oui il est à côte… quitte pas, je te le passe… fit Angelo, mine de rien, en passant l'appareil à celui-ci, en ignorant les signes de têtes et les regards implorants du jumeau.

Ce fut alors au tour de ce dernier de prendre l'appareil… Il se sentit comme traversé par un courant électrique dès qu'il entendit cette voix délicieuse et sensuelle, qu'il avait tant désiré entendre à nouveau. Après quelques minutes de balbutiements, de rougissements involontaires et de centaines de pas en long et en large dans la pièce, il finit par se calmer, dit un "à tout à l'heure alors" avec un sourire timide puis raccrocha.

- Merci… fit le jumeau en rendant le téléphone à son propriétaire.

- Mais je t'en prie… Rassuré ? fit l'italien en reprenant l'appareil, avant de le reposer tranquillement sur la table basse.

- Je sais pas… Il veut qu'on continue tranquillement la discussion d'hier… fit Kanon, en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Rien que ça ? fit Angelo, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- C'est que…

- Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te forcer… reprit l'hôte avec un sourire encore plus trouble que le précédant

- Non… mais… tu sais… tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais… j'ai besoin de savoir… Si notre dette a été rachetée comme il le dit, c'est que…

- A ce propos, il semble qu'il y ait du nouveau…

- Qui est ce ? Tu sais son nom ?

- Pas vraiment… même si j'ai ma petite idée… Il préfère t'en parler personnellement !

- Mais... pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? J'aurais su… je…

- Je sais… Et c'est justement pour cela que je ne t'en ai pas parlé… Disons que… je te laissais le choix.

- Mais ?

- Kanon… Long n'est pas très différent de Hadès, dans le fond. Je dirais même qu'ils sont exactement de la même trempe, même si leurs méthodes sont quelques peu différentes. Je te conseille de bien réfléchir avant d'aller plus loin avec lui, parce qu'une fois que tu te seras engagé, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière… à moins de devenir son ennemi. Et très honnêtement, c'est la dernière des choses à faire !

Angelo avait reprit cet air grave et sérieux, qui détonnait complètement avec la relative jovialité qu'il affichait au quotidien. Après cette mise en garde des plus inquiétantes, Kanon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir froid dans le dos. D'un autre côté, il se sentait rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un comme Angelo pour le conseiller, même si dans le fond, il se doutait bien qu'en cas de problème avec Long, ce dernier serait quasiment impuissant.

- Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Allez, hors de ma vue ! répondit l'hôte en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Kanon sourit intérieurement en se demandant qui avait bien pu mettre l'italien dans cet état, puis sortit de la suite en prenant de soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, pour enfin se diriger vers le bureau de Shion. Après tout, il ne lui restait que quelques petites minutes.

* * *

_Au même moment, au Giudecca's pleasure_…

C'est une Eris, affaiblie et courbaturée qui peinait énormément à se redresser sur son lit, sous l'œil visiblement agacé de Pandore.

- Faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, n'est ce pas ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée…

- Désolée ? Non mais tu te rends compte, tu es complètement HS Eris ! Comment serais-tu capable d'effectuer un contrat spécial dans cet état ! s'indigna la jeune femme

- On annule alors ? fit l'Américaine, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas question, tu te débrouilles, tu prends tout ce que tu veux mais il faut que tu sois au Ritz Carlton ce soir, à sept heures précises.

- Ça aurait été trop beau de toute façon… J'aurais droit à un masseur cette fois… Comme… tu sais celui de la dern…

- Tu n'en aurais jamais assez toi ! la coupa sèchement la brune.

- …

- Mais enfin, je préfère ça que de te voir t'adonner à d'autres genres de vices…

- C'est bon, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat…

- Tout un plat ? Tu sais combien m'a coûté ton dernier séjour en centre de désintoxication ? Je te rappelle aussi que si Shunrei ne t'avais pas retrouvé à temps, ton overdose aurait été fatale…

- … Ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte pour l'humanité de toute façon !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi pessimiste ?

- Parle pour toi ! Enfin… Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fais là…

- Ah oui, j'oubliais… Un petit cadeau, pour ce soir… fit-elle en tendant un petit flacon à son hôtesse.

Eris, ayant repris tout son sérieux, examina lentement le flacon, puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers son ami.

- Oh ! Serais-tu inquiète pour moi, ma chère Pandore ? demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui sait ce qu'on peut révéler sous l'emprise de ces horribles substances… Un incident est si vite arrivé ! Mais enfin, une fois de plus, c'est toi qui décides !

- Tu sais ce qu'il recherche n'est ce pas ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Et ça ne te serait jamais venu à l'idée que je pourrais être cette personne…

- L'interrogatoire dure généralement une heure… Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment Eaque va s'y prendre cette fois… Toujours est-il que la solution n'est efficace que pendant trois heures, à toi de trouver le bon moment pour la prendre. Mais… j'ai confiance en tes talents de comédienne… Pour le reste, procède comme tu veux, je ne veux pas savoir…

- Aurais-tu aussi peu de considération pour tes propres collègues ? demanda l'américaine, presque choquée par le cynisme de sa patronne.

- Peut-être que je suis un peu comme toi… Peut-être que je n'ai jamais vraiment supporté cet Eaque, dans le fond…

- Je me demande comment ton patron réagirait, s'il se rendait compte de tes agissements…

- Je me demande aussi… Si je ne te revoie pas d'ici là, je te souhaite de passer une excellente soirée, fit la jeune femme, avec un sourire sarcastique en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

Lilith regarda un moment la fine silhouette disparaître dans le couloir sombre… Pandore était certainement la personne la plus mystérieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. Personne ne savait réellement de quel côté elle se trouvait, quel était son but, ni même quels étaient ses liens réels avec Hadès/Kouros… Mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire. Ceci dit, l'heure n'était pas à Pandore, elle avait intérêt à bien calculer son coup pour ce soir, sinon c'était la fin. Et malheureusement, même si elle l'avait souhaité ardemment par le passé, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter là, du moins pas avant d'avoir terminé cette discussion avec Angelo.

* * *

_Ritz Carlton, en début de soirée…_

Assis dans un des salons privés de l'hôtel de luxe où il avait rendez-vous, Saga attendait tranquillement que son client le rejoigne. Dès son arrivée, un groom s'était empressé de lui prendre ses affaires et lui avait gentiment proposé de s'installer et de se rafraîchir en attendant Mr Kouros. Le jeune homme, impatient et inquiet à la fois, essayait de se calmer et de reprendre lentement contrôle de lui-même, en dirigeant ses pensées vers la décoration de la pièce, qu'il comparait inconsciemment avec celle des autres hôtels où il avait été emmené à séjourner. Dire qu'il y a encore un an, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel luxe et un tel raffinement ferait partie de son quotidien, de leur quotidien. Même si, pour des raisons déontologiques, il appréciait moyennement son occupation actuelle, il devait reconnaître que rejoindre le sanctuaire était certainement la meilleure des choses qui leur soit arrivée. Pour eux qui n'avaient jamais connu la chaleur d'une vraie famille, ils n'en réalisaient que d'avantage, la chance qu'ils avaient d'être aussi couvés, voire même gâtés et choyés par Shion, Dohko et les autres hôtes. Apparemment, Kanon entretenait avec Angelo une relation pareille à celle que lui-même entretenait avec Shaka, ou que Mu entretenait avec Shion.

S'il était heureux de tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où cette illusion de bonheur prendrait fin. Car on ne pouvait bâtir un avenir sur un tissu mensonge. Longtemps, il s'était demandé ce que Dohko et les autres penseraient s'ils venaient à apprendre la vérité… Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte de leur passé, loin de là, mais comment dire… Peut-être que pour une fois de sa vie, il avait peur du regard des autres, il avait peur d'être rejeté par ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses proches, à part cet horrible petit frère qui était le sien et qui avait oublié toutes ses inquiétudes à propos de Kouros dès lors qu'on lui avait proposé un contrat spécial à Macao. Cet insolent qui avait à peine embrassé son aîné, dans le hall du Star Hill avant de se précipiter en courant dans la berline qui l'emmènerait vers l'aéroport. A ce souvenir, Saga fronça lentement les sourcils… Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond avec la façon dont Kanon se comportait…

- Kanon ? fit une voix féminine, qui lui fit décrocher son regard du magazine qu'il avait pris entre temps, et qu'il regardait sans vraiment voir.

A la vue de la jeune femme, Saga, se rappelant des bonnes manières, se dépêcha de se lever de son fauteuil et de s'incliner galamment.

- Je suis désolé… vous devez me prendre pour mon frère… prononça-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la jeune femme.

- Hum… vous devez être Saga alors ? Shion m'en avait parlé, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous vous ressembliez autant…

- Vous connaissez mon frère, et Shion ? demanda l'ainé des jumeaux, curieux de connaître l'identité de la magnifique jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Oups… pardonnez-moi ! sourit-elle. J'étais tellement surprise que j'en ai oublié les bonnes manières… Eris Mayer… Je travaille au Giudecca's pleasure… Mais on m'appelle Lilith généralement…

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi… Kanon m'avait en effet parlé de vous, mais je dois avouer que vous êtes infiniment plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé… déclara l'hôte, visiblement impressionné.

- Mais non… mais non… Maintenant qu'on se connaît mieux, on pourrait laisser tomber tout ce formalisme, non ? Je dois avouer que j'ai horreur de toutes ces formules de politesse…

- Bien sûr…

- Tu attends Andreas Kouros, je présume ?

- En effet... comment…

- Vu que, ce soir, Rhadamanthe est occupé avec Pandore, que je me farcie Eaque et que les jumeaux sont toujours très sages, je suppose que c'est toi qui t'occupes du patron… Si tu savais comme je t'envie…

- Tu préfèrerais Andreas ? fit Saga, qui devenait vert sans s'en rendre compte.

- A vrai dire, j'aurais préféré n'importe qui excepté mon client … Eaque. Tu le connais ?

- Non… Mais tu ne m'as pas l'air emballée, il est si terrible que ça ?

- Si tu veux… physiquement il n'y a rien à dire… mais disons qu'il me demande toujours des choses vraiment bizarres…

- Bizarres ? répéta Saga, en se demandant ce que l'hôtesse spéciale, qui faisait pourtant ce métier depuis des années, devait trouver aussi bizarre.

- Oui… Figure toi que… commença-t-elle en se rapprochant du jeune homme et en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille.

Le jumeau ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment.

- Effectivement, je reconnais que c'est assez original… commenta-t-il de façon très diplomate, une fois que la jeune femme eut terminé son histoire, en se disant néanmoins, intérieurement, qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la côte de cette dernière était si élevée.

- Tu peux le dire... fit la jeune femme en prenant un air offusqué, ce qui amusa beaucoup Saga.

Ils discutèrent gaiement encore quelques minutes, avant qu'une voix familière ne les interrompe.

- Je vois que j'arrive à temps !

Saga ne put retenir un grand sourire lorsque cette rencontre, dont il avait rêvé si longtemps, arriva enfin. S'il l'avait énormément appréhendée, la conversation avec Eris l'avait suffisamment détendu pour qu'il se comporte le plus naturellement possible à la vue de son client.

- Une pure réincarnation de Vénus… Si tu passes plus d'une demi-heure avec elle, tu seras complètement ensorcelé ! Vois ce pauvre Eaque, qui est devenu complètement intoxiqué. expliqua Kouros à Saga, en grec, et profitant de l'occasion pour lui présenter le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Ah là, là… Que veux-tu ? fit ce dernier, en ne se gênant aucunement pour embrasser la jeune fille à pleine bouche, avant de saluer chaleureusement Saga.

- Ce n'est pas gentil, de parler dans une langue que je ne comprends pas… bouda l'américaine.

- Excuse-nous… C'est l'habitude. Comment ça va Lilith ? Toujours aussi belle, je vois… la complimenta très galamment Andréas, en posa un baiser sur sa main.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on risque d'être en retard si on n'y va pas tout de suite… s'impatienta Eaque, en passant une main possessive autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- Allez, à demain… Amusez vous bien… acquiesça son patron en souriant.

Puis après de brefs adieux, le second couple quitta le salon particulier… Si Saga n'avait rien remarqué, Lilith elle, n'avait rien raté de la communication non verbale entre Kouros et Eaque, et encore moins le regard que ces deux là avaient échangé à la fin. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas réellement pour elle-même, même si elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer son client. Non… La personne pour la quelle elle s'inquiétait le plus était certainement Saga. Il n'était pas fréquent que Kouros se déplace avec les jumeaux. Et si on avait généralement tendance à les considérer comme de simples gardes de corps, eux savaient bien que leurs compétences allaient bien au delà. Elle espérait surtout que Andréas n 'allait pas se servir d'Hypnos pour… A cette pensée, son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un long frisson. Si seulement, elle pouvait trouver un moyen de prévenir Angelo.

- Je suis extrêmement heureux de savoir que je te mets dans un tel état, lui murmura Eaque malicieusement, en démarrant la berline noire dans laquelle ils étaient montés.

- Où est ce qu'on va ?… demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

- Ça… c'est une surprise… répondit-il, en posant un chaste baiser sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

Lilith frissonna encore, mais un frisson mêle de dégout, mais aussi d'excitation… Enfin… elle allait pouvoir en finir avec cet homme, et venger son frère Arès, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Pendant ce temps, Saga suivait son client dans sa chambre. En effet, ce dernier, visiblement moins pressé qu'Eaque, désirait se rafraîchir et se reposer un peu, après cette longue journée de travail. La réservation au restaurant n'ayant été faite que pour vingt heures trente, ils avaient un peu plus d'une heure et demie devant eux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Andreas leur servit deux verres, qu'ils sirotèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, assis confortablement dans les fauteuils de la pièce. La relative petite taille de la chambre, environ soixante mètres carrés, et la décoration, donnait une atmosphère très intime, qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Saga. Cependant, ce qui étonnait le plus le jumeau, c'était l'attitude de son client. En effet, ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble avait plus l'air d'une relation entre de vieux amis, qu'une réelle relation de client-hôte. Kouros n'avait eu aucun geste, aucune attitude suggestive à son égard… Il s'en sentait d'autant plus rassuré que mal à l'aise, se demandant, et craignait par la même occasion, le but réel de cette rencontre. Ceci dit, il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper très longtemps… Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, sa vision commença à se troubler, sa tête lui semblait étrangement lourde et ses membres refusaient obstinément de lui obéir…

- Saga ?

- …

- Saga ? Tout va bien…

- Je… sais… pas … je… je…

Puis plus rien…

Le vide total…

Un long sommeil…

Saga se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa lentement sur l'immense lit aux draps d'un blanc éclatant. Il avait atrocement mal à la tête et avait perdu la notion de toute réalité, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière parvienne à ses oreilles.

- Saga… Ça va mieux ?

Le doux contact de ses doigts fins sur sa main droite lui réchauffa le cœur, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tourna la tête, et posa les yeux sur leur propriétaire, qu'il émergea définitivement de son long sommeil.

- Andreas… Qu'est ce que ? Je…

- Calme-toi… Tout va bien… Tu as juste perdu connaissance, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant…

- Mais… Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est minuit…

- Minuit ? Mais ce n'est pas possible… Et… le contrat…

- Saga… calme toi, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave !

- Mais…

- J'ai eu tellement peur tu sais… Heureusement le médecin a dit que ce n'était pas grave… Il faut que tu te reposes, mon chéri… On aura tout le temps pour s'amuser après…compris ? reprit le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer.

- Ok…

- Maintenant tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche, et on va se mettre au lit… Toujours mal à la tête ?

- Un peu oui…

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose, pendant que tu prends ta douche. D'accord ?

- Ou… oui…

- Maintenant file… Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, crie "au secours !", fit Kouros en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche, et en le libérant.

Sur ces mots, l'hôte se rendit dans la salle de bain. Pendant que l'eau coulait sur son corps fatigué, une impression désagréable l'envahissait progressivement. Un sentiment de trahison et de supercherie… Et puis, des flashs…

Une tâche sur la belle moquette beige…

Des cheveux or et argent

D'un coup sec, il referma le robinet de douche, puis se dirigea vers le lavabo… Cette lumière…

Des voix… une voix… de la lumière…

A travers le miroir, ce n'était plus son image qu'il voyait… c'était Lui…

Ce visage familier, machiavélique…

Pris d'une violente migraine, le jeune hôte se laissa aller sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain… Son corps fut soudainement pris de convulsions et des larmes de rages se mirent à s'écouler de ses yeux rougis par la colère. Une forme d'aigreur et de haine commençait lentement à le submerger, au fur et à mesure qu'une phrase, prononcée d'une voix familière se répétait continuellement, tel un mantra, dans son esprit.

Kouros, qui avait de son côté fini de préparer l'analgésique de son amant, et qui s'étonnait de ne pas le voir revenir, s'aventura dans la salle de bain. Là, quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir ce dernier accroupi, tout nu dans un coin de la pièce, parfaitement immobile, le visage plaqué contre ses cuisses.

Le grec, apeuré, attrapa un peignoir en vitesse et se précipita vers l'hôte, qui avait vraiment l'air de souffrir le martyr.

- Saga… Ne reste pas comme ça… tu vas attraper froid… commença doucement le jeune homme, en posant le peignoir sur le corps nu de l'hôte

Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué et immobilisé contre le mur par les bras puissants de son partenaire, plus grand et plus musclé que lui. Surpris par une telle rapidité, le grec regardait d'un œil nouveau le Saga qui se trouvait en face de lui. Que ce soit par l'expression du visage, ou par les émotions que ce dernier dégageait, il était certainement aux antipodes de celui qui était rentré dans la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce silence meurtrier, ce regard teinté de cruauté, ce rictus méphistophélique, cette aura destructrice…

- En arriver jusque là pour parvenir à tes fins… Tu… me… dégoûtes, Andreas Kouros ! Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… Hadès… déclara Saga, en insistant intentionnellement sur le dernier mot.

Le dédain et l'insolence dont il fit preuve, l'auraient certainement, en temps normal et en un clin d'œil, envoyé tout droit dans l'autre monde. Mais le petit sourire qu'affichait Andreas, à ce moment précis, montrait que cette option ne faisait nullement partie de ses intentions…

Il l'avait enfin trouvé ce partenaire dont il avait tant rêvé…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) En chinois, "Se" veut dire serpent, "Wai" signifie viril ou puissant et "Long" se traduit par dragon. Les tons ne sont pas mentionnés par soucis de simplicité.

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Collaboration Taki et Scorpio-no-Caro. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Note 1** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de .fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Note 2 **: Encore désolées pour ce retard, nous ferons de notre mieux pour publier le chapitre 24 le plus rapidement possible, plus certainement à la rentrée.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Où tout s'accélère !**

_Nuit de vendredi 8 à samedi 9 juin, vers trois heures du matin._

Kanon se redressa brusquement sur l'immense lit, tout en sueur… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait fait un rêve étrange, dans lequel son frère lui apparaissait dans un état méconnaissable. Les beaux cheveux bleus de celui-ci avaient virés à l'argent, et son beau sourire s'était transformé en un genre de rictus méphistophélique qui donnait réellement froid dans le dos. Le jumeau reprenant ses esprits, prit son visage entre ses mains et essaya de revenir à un rythme de respiration régulier et de calmer son pauvre cœur affolé. Même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le jour où cela arriverait vraiment. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, tout simplement. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient grandi dans un environnement particulier où le danger était pratiquement omniprésent, ils avaient dû développer très tôt un instinct particulier de survie. Et celui de Saga, peut-être parce qu'il était l'aîné et qu'il s'était juré de protéger son frère envers et contre-tout, était particulièrement développé. Contrairement à Kanon qui était un beau parleur et avait un don inné pour les flatteries et la manipulation, Saga lui avait une intuition exceptionnelle quand il s'agissait de danger. Cette propension qu'il avait à pouvoir sentir les coups fourrés, les pièges, leur avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie.

Mais le plus impressionnant était certainement la manière dont il changeait radicalement dans ces moments là. Il pouvait devenir froid, volontairement méchant ou blessant, violent et voire même cruel dans certains cas. A tel point que Kanon avait été obligé d'intervenir à plusieurs reprises, pour le calmer et l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Et jusque là, heureusement il y était parvenu sans trop de mal. Il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar depuis un moment, et même s'il se sentait plus tranquille depuis qu'ils vivaient au Sanctuaire, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce week-end, Kouros… Tout cela le troublait énormément et malgré les explications rationnelles d'Angelo, son sang se glaçait dans ses veines à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui fit une voix à côté

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, il oublia momentanément ses préoccupations et devint rouge comme une pivoine.

En effet, il avait été accueilli et accompagné depuis son arrivée à Macao par Atlas, qui lui avait expliqué que Mr Long avait dû s'absenter d'urgence, et qu'il serait de retour sous peu. Si Kanon avait été un peu déçu au départ, il s'était vite laissé séduire par cette ville particulière où l'argent, le jeu et le sexe étaient rois. Après un tour de la ville dans la superbe Lamborghini Diablo de son hôte, ils avaient dîné dans un restaurant portugais très chic et très tendance où il avait eu la chance de rencontrer quelques célébrités asiatiques et américaines. Ensuite, les deux hommes avaient passé une grande partie de la soirée au Casino, passant des machines à sous aux tables de Baccarat ou de Blackjack des cercles VIP, et se détendant de temps en temps en regardant les performances de danses ou les numéros de strip-tease. S'il n'était plus vraiment impressionné par le luxe dans lequel ils vivaient au Japon, Kanon restait sans voix devant les infrastructures qui se déployaient devant lui. En effet, le _Jade Dragon_ à lui seul s'étendait sur plus d'un million de mètres carrés et était comparable à une réelle petite ville, avec ses rues piétonnes et ses multitudes de magasins qui s'étendaient sur des kilomètres.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit, que repu et fatigué, le jumeau avait pris la direction de l'immense appartement de près de mille mètre carré, non sans se faire aborder par une horde de jeunes filles prête à lui tenir compagnie pour la nuit. Il prit une bonne douche, se glissa dans les beaux draps soyeux de l'immense lit situé dans la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée, puis avait sombré dans un profond sommeil…

Mais là… ce qu'il voyait en face de lui…

- Monsieur Long, vous êtes de retour ? demanda-t-il en se frottant discrètement les yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Kanon… comment peux-tu être aussi formel alors que nous sommes tous les deux, couchés dans ce lit, pratiquement nus ? reprit ce dernier, en se redressant à son tour et se retournant légèrement, pour faire face à l'hôte

_Vu sous cet angle… _

Cependant le jumeau de Saga ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que si lui portait un caleçon en soie bleu comme Angelo lui avait conseillé, son client lui, semblait être nu comme un ver. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il exhibait de façon quasi indécente ce beau torse musclé, ces épaules carrées, ce superbe ventre plat et plus bas… légèrement recouvert par le drap de soie blanche…

- N'est ce pas ? insista le propriétaire de l'hôtel, en exerçant une petite pression sous le menton de l'hôte pervers, afin d'amener ce dernier à diriger son regard… plus haut et à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bi… Bien sûr… répondit fébrilement Kanon, qui commençait à avoir légèrement chaud, et à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son caleçon…

- Voilà qui est mieux… continua le client, en le gratifiant une fois de plus, de son regard et son sourire charmeur…

- Comment… souhaitez-vous … souhaites-tu que je t'appelle alors ? demanda le Grec qui cherchait un moyen subtil de fuir ce regard envoûtant et de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se trouvait plus bas, et qui avait l'air de valoir le coup qu'il s'y intéresse de plus près.

- Voyons voir… On m'appelle communément Se Wai… Mais comme je pense que tu auras certainement du mal avec mon nom chinois, je t'autorise exceptionnellement à m'appeler Abel...

- Abel ? C'est peu commun, mais c'est un très beau prénom…fit Kanon d'un ton rêveur

- Tu trouves ? demanda l'autre en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du celui de l'hôte.

- J'aime beaucoup en tout cas… fit ce dernier… en se rapprochant aussi.

- Tant mieux alors… Ceci fait, et si on se recouchait ?

- Déjà ?

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

- On pourrait essayer… de faire plus ample connaissance… tenta l'hôte, d'une voix mielleuse, espérant ainsi mettre fin a cette période d'abstinence forcée qui n'avait que trop durée.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais là je suis à bout de force ! Si on reprenait cette conversation demain ?

- Vraiment ? Je peux me charger de tout si tu veux… reprit Kanon, complètement envouté, en laissant ses doigts se promener sur les bras, puis sur la poitrine musclée d'Abel.

Le jumeau savait qu'il allait un peu trop loin. En effet, en tant qu'hôte, il était censé satisfaire les désirs de son client et non utiliser son client pour satisfaire ses propres désirs. Malheureusement, le jumeau de Saga était incapable de résister à cet homme qui émettait vraisemblablement un taux de phéromones particulièrement élevé. En plus, sa peau était si agréable au toucher, son odeur naturelle mêlée à l'eau de Cologne qu'il portait donnait un mélange capable de vous rendre fou. D'ailleurs, il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que Kanon se retrouve au dessus de celui-ci, touchant, dévorant inlassablement et passionnément tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à portée de ses mains et sa bouche. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu aussi désespérément envie de quelqu'un, au point d'en perdre momentanément sa raison.

- Kanon… Je suis vraiment fatigué… fit son partenaire, qui commençait à sentir une chaleur depuis longtemps oubliée naître dans son bas-ventre, en forçant encore une fois l'hôte à lui faire face. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Kanon reprit ses esprits.

- Désolé… fit le jeune homme en tentant de se calmer et de se détacher du jeune homme.

- … Mais, en même temps, comment pourrais-je résister à de telles avances ? continua le chinois en passant une main dans les longs cheveux turquoise.

Séduit par ce regard charmeur, ces baisers passionnés et ces caresses sensuelles, Kanon se retrouva bien vite, sans s'en rendre compte dans une position plus que suggestive. En effet, allongé sur le côté la tête à l'opposée de celle de son partenaire, et la bouche située à quelques millimètres de l'entrejambe dévoilé du Chinois, le jumeau de Saga était à deux doigts de réaliser le plus excitant soixante-neuf de toute sa vie. En effet, même s'il regrettait un peu de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout avec cet homme au corps plus que fascinant, le protégé d'Angelo ne put retenir une série de frissons lorsqu'il sentit une langue expérimentée s'aventurer dans son intimité, pendant qu'une main agaçait doucement sa virilité dressée. La position était compliquée, presqu'inconfortable mais ô combien inspirante et jouissive. Car, en plus d'être envahi par le plaisir, de sentir le visage, la bouche et la langue perverse de son amant entre ses cuisses écartées, Kanon se devait aussi de rendre au moins la pareille, et sinon plus à son partenaire. C'est pour cela que le jeune homme, tentait désespérément de s'agripper à cette paire de fesses musclées et fermes, ainsi que de garder dans sa gorge le sublime mais imposant phallus, au parfum envoûtant et à la saveur exotique de son client, malgré ses propres frissons et soubresauts incessants, de même que son impétueuse envie de sombrer égoïstement dans le plaisir.

Mais c'était bon, trop bon pour durer… Abel semblait être extrêmement fatigué et incapable de faire durer le plaisir de son partenaire et le sien, par la même occasion. Cependant, il fut encore plus endurant que son hôte, qui malgré tous ses efforts, ne put résister à ces doigts qui jouaient malicieusement avec sa prostate. Il se libéra en trois puissants coups de bassins dans la bouche de son amant, pendant que son propre visage recevait des abondants jets de semence chaude, en réponses à ses caresses énergiques sur la virilité dressée et frémissante d'Abel.

Succombant à la sensation de vide qui suivit cette explosion violente, Kanon perdit tout contact avec la réalité, ses seuls souvenirs se limitant à son amant qui le remettait en place sur le lit et qui lui nettoyait amoureusement le visage avant de lui donner un chaste baiser sur le front. Après cela, les paupières devenues lourdes de l'hôte se refermèrent, et il sombra dans un long sommeil, en espérant connaître encore beaucoup d'orgasmes de ce type. Abel, qui s'était aussi rajusté, observa longuement l'hôte endormit avant de se coucher à son tour. Il devait s'avouer que ça faisait un moment, que lui-même n'avait pas passé une nuit aussi satisfaisante. Cet hôte était parvenu à lui faire oublier, l'espace de quelques temps, ses démons intérieurs, regrets et désir de vengeance. Et inconsciemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Hadès ressentait la même chose avec Saga. Sacrés frères Siramidis ! Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire, il fallait absolument qu'il ait, au plus tôt, une conversation sérieuse avec Kanon. Il était peut-être temps qu'il sorte de l'ombre et qu'il passe sérieusement à l'offensive.

Hadès n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…

* * *

_Au même moment, à Tokyo, Ritz Carlton_

Hypnos, les poings contre le mur de la douche, essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit et de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui s'était passé. Car en effet, le cas Saga aiguisait sa curiosité de psychothérapeute. Il avait senti, dès les premières réactions de l'hôte, que sa personnalité était bien plus complexe qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il n'en n'était pas sûr, mais cet homme semblait être de ceux qui étaient capables, confrontés à des situations bien précises, comme le danger ou la déception, de changer radicalement et d'avoir des réactions complètement inattendues, voire des crises de démence passagères. Il avait hâte de pouvoir l'étudier à nouveau, plus en détails afin de pouvoir mieux appréhender sa personnalité.

Cependant, Andreas semblait tellement mordu qu'il ne l'écouterait jamais s'il lui demandait d'attendre de mieux connaître le jeune homme avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. En effet, même si Hadès était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul en cas d'incident, il ne pouvait que craindre le moment où Saga, lors d'une crise, commettrait l'irréparable, et cette pensée lui donna soudainement froid dans le dos.

En fait, depuis que la mère de Kouros les avaient officiellement adoptés lui et Thanatos lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans environ, ils avaient été éduqués pour assurer la protection d'Andreas mais aussi pour tenir compagnie au futur héritier. Les trois enfants étaient très vite devenus inséparables et partageaient un nombre impressionnant de choses. Néanmoins, tout avait changé à la mort du père d'Andreas, lorsque celui-ci avait dû reprendre les affaires familiales et devenir le nouveau Parrain. Les jumeaux alors, soucieux de ne pas laisser les sentiments personnels influer sur le travail, afin de protéger efficacement Andréas des dissidents ou des tueurs à gages expérimentés comme Arès ou la Succube, décidèrent de sacrifier un peu leur ancienne amitié au profit de la survie de leur patron.

Même si Kouros le comprit assez rapidement, il en fut extrêmement malheureux et retourna, à contre cœur à son ancienne solitude. Car il était entouré certes, mais de relations professionnelles dans la plus part des cas, quand il aurait aimé, au moins avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait rester "Andreas" et n'aurait pas besoin d'être "M. Hadès". Ce moment semblait être arrivé, et Saga semblait être celui qu'Andreas avait choisit pour partager sa vie. Hypnos ne pouvait que s'en réjouir pour son ami et patron, en espérant que l'hôte l'aide à porter ce lourd fardeau qu'était l'héritage de son père. Cependant, ils en savaient malheureusement trop peu sur le Grec pour lui faire entièrement confiance ; et même si l'intuition d'Andreas ne l'avait jamais encore trompé jusque là, il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout dégénère. Mais que faire dans une situation pareille ?

Poussant un long soupir, il ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise lorsque deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent tendrement.

- Ça va ? fit l'intrus passant lentement sa main dans les beaux cheveux dorés de son partenaire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Thanatos ? demanda le jumeau, l'air contrarié, alors que son frère se serrait d'avantage contre lui et qu'il commençait à sentir une pression fort désagréable au niveau de son postérieur.

- Ça se voit… Je viens prendre une douche ! fit l'autre calmement, sans le lâcher pour autant.

- Bonne douche alors ! fit-il en faisant mine de sortir.

Au même moment, le jumeau aux cheveux argentés, visiblement agacé bloqua de sa main gauche l'ouverture de la porte, empêchant ainsi son frère de sortir, pendant que sa main droite descendait dangereusement le long du bas ventre de ce dernier.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire là ? répliqua l'autre en bloquant à son tour le bras coupable, visiblement irrité.

- Tu penses à lui, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

- Ah oui ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué comme tu le regardais, comme tu le touchais pendant cette soi-disant séance d'hypnose ?

- Je trouve ta remarque mesquine et très mal placée pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas gêné pour s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre. Je ne veux vraiment plus t'entendre !

- Ecoute… Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé… C'est juste que Minos et moi, on avait un peu bu et ça s'est passé sans qu'on s'en rende compte…

- Mais bien sûr…

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi ! Ça ne fait que trois jours que je ne t'ai pas touché, mais on dirait que ça fait trois mois ! J'en peux vraiment plus… Etre comme ça avec toi, sans pouvoir te toucher est la pire des tortures pour moi, tu le sais très bien ! Tu ne penses pas que j'ai été assez puni, comme ça ? se plaignit Thanatos, en frottant encore plus insidieusement sa virilité contre les fesses de son frère, comme pour prouver ses dires.

- Si c'est vraiment ce qui te manque, un mot à Pandore et tu auras le choix parmi une multitude de jolies hôtesses et d'hôtes qui feront de leur mieux pour te satis…

Un coup porté sur le mur, à quelques millimètres de sa tête, arrêta net le jeune homme. Il se fut à peine retourné que son frère le plaquait au mur et écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Hypnos… Ne me force pas à devenir violent ! Je me suis déjà excusé plus d'une dizaine de fois. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux alors…

- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une femme ! Je suis ton jumeau je te rappelle ! Alors arrête de m'emmerder et laisse moi sortir de cette douche ! hurla pratiquement le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés, agacé par le comportement de son frère, même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue de discuter.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Parce que tu penses que tout va s'arrêter comme ça… Ça fait quinze ans Hypnos, quinze ans qu'on s'est damné sur cette petite plage, quinze ans que tu t'es pratiquement offert à moi en me suppliant de te posséder, quinze ans que ce magnifique corps que tu exhibes aussi fièrement me fait bander comme un fou, quinze ans que tu jouis dans mes bras trois ou quatre fois par semaines… commença le jeune homme, d'un ton extrêmement menaçant et en ne se gênant pas pour promener ses mains sur le corps ruisselant de son frère

- Arrête…

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça fait très longtemps que tu n'es plus "que" mon frère… Et au cas où tu aurais oublié, je me ferais un plaisir de te rafraîchir la mémoire… de ce pas ! déclara Thanatos en empoignant violemment son frère, le retournant et le plaquant brutalement contre le mur, maintenant les bras de ce dernier au dessus de sa tête.

Hypnos ne tenta rien de plus, et se laissa caresser et lécher par un frère qui semblait plus qu'affamé. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation et lorsque Thanatos était dans cet état, il ne faisait absolument pas le poids. Bien qu'ayant à peu près la même morphologie, son frère jumeau avait toujours été beaucoup plus fort physiquement que lui. Et puis, il y avait toujours cette culpabilité que le rongeait, car dans le fond, toute cette situation était de sa faute. C'était lui qui, après la puberté avait commencé à regarder son frère différemment. C'était lui qui les avait incités à fauter en avouant son désir coupable à son jumeau et en le suppliant pratiquement de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Depuis ce jour, rien n'était plus comme avant et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, Thanatos était devenu jaloux, possessif et parfois même violent. C'était comme s'il avait été intoxiqué par ce corps pratiquement identique au sien et complètement consumé par cette relation illicite. Il avait besoin de faire l'amour régulièrement, plusieurs fois par semaine, voire plusieurs fois par jour dans certains cas, au point de devenir pratiquement fou lorsqu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il désirait. Son frère était devenu son partenaire, il n'en éprouvait aucune honte, à la différence de son jumeau, prenait très au sérieux leur relation et veillait à ce que les obligations conjugales soient strictement respectées ; comme en ce moment, par exemple.

Les larmes masquées par l'eau qui ruisselaient sur leurs corps en activité, le psychothérapeute se maudissait intérieurement. Il aurait préféré détester ce que son jumeau lui faisait, il aurait préféré avoir des hauts le cœur à chaque fois que ces doigts avides essaient de l'élargir. Il aurait voulu avoir la nausée lorsqu'il sentit son frère le pénétrer lentement, il aurait aimé être totalement froid et indifférent à chaque coup de rein, à chaque grognement rauque que le tortionnaire poussait. Il aurait apprécié ne pas avoir ces frissons et contractions musculaires involontaires. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour étouffer les cris de plaisirs qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche à chaque fois que le pénis de son frère effleurait son point sensible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'eau qui coulait sur son corps lui semblait horriblement tiède, pourquoi juste la stimulation anale le portait au bord de l'explosion et pourquoi il ressentit une joie inégalable quand il sentit son jumeau se déverser en lui ; et lorsqu'une fois la crise passée, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, le couvrit de caresses et de baisers en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

_Pourquoi ce stupide lien de parenté ?_

Ceci fait et Thanatos étant calmé, les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à se mettre au lit lorsque leurs deux téléphones portables sonnèrent, au même moment.

_La nuit allait encore être longue, on dirait…_

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Les deux fidèles gardes de corps arrivèrent d'un pas pressé devant la chambre de leur patron, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, histoire de ne pas déranger les autres occupants. Kouros risquait d'être de mauvaise humeur, vu qu'il leur avait demandé de ne pas le déranger, mais la situation était relativement urgente, et ils devaient le tenir au courant le plus tôt possible. Malheureusement, leurs appels étaient restés sans réponse et ils avaient beau frapper à la porte de manière insistante, personne ne leur répondait. Thanatos hésitait encore à utiliser le double de la clé qu'il gardait toujours en cas de besoin, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd semblant provenir de l'intérieur. Effrayés et ayant moins de scrupules du coup, les deux hommes n'hésitèrent pas à pénétrer dans la pièce, non sans précautions. La chambre en elle-même étant vide, les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide et se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte intérieure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les jumeaux déboulaient dans la spacieuse et luxueuse salle de bain, flingues à la main, s'attendant au pire. Cependant, le spectacle qu'ils virent fut au-delà de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

Tout d'abord, un désordre sans précédant régnait dans la pièce, ce qui était vraiment étonnant de la part d'un maniaque de la propreté et l'ordre tel que Kouros. Les serviettes, effets de toilettes et les vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, la porte en vitre de la douche était à moitié fendue et le grand miroir présentait des fissures inquiétantes. Mais là n'était pas le plus surprenant. Ce qui étonna réellement les jumeau, les fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et même les poussa à quitter précipitamment les lieux, fut cette scène unique, destinée à rester graver dans les anales.

Cette image non statique représentait Andréas et Saga, allongés sur ce lit de fortune constitué de serviettes et autres vêtements, s'accouplant férocement, poussant des cris de plaisirs indescriptibles et tellement absorbés par leur tâche, qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence des jumeaux. La situation était un peu surprenante certes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux frères interrompaient leur patron en plein ébat et on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient plutôt rodés dans ce domaine.

Non.

Ce qui les choquait dans ce tableau était la distribution des rôles : jamais ils n'avaient vu leur patron en "passif" et il n'avait jamais donné l'impression d'avoir cette préférence. Ils auraient pu croire au viol dans ce cas, et se seraient alors précipités pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le malheureux. Mais l'expression du visage et le langage corporel ne trompaient jamais : Andréas était bel et bien consentant, et même plus…

Surpris, étonnés, gênés d'avoir été témoins d'une scène aussi intime, les jumeaux sortirent un moment de la chambre, attendant que les choses se calment, avant de prévenir leur patron.

_Pourquoi c'était toujours à eux d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles _?

Mais les deux hommes étaient loin d'être au bout de leurs peines. A peine avaient-ils patientés un quart d'heure qu'Hypnos reçu un coup de fil inattendu, de la part de Kouros cette fois, les sommant de le rejoindre immédiatement dans sa chambre. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois sur place qu'ils comprirent l'état de fébrilité de leur patron.

Saga avait encore perdu connaissance…

* * *

_Samedi 9 Juin 2007, vers neuf heures du matin._

Lilith observait scrupuleusement les alentours en longeant le corridor qui la menait à la chambre où elle avait encore rendez-vous. Le fait de savoir qu'elle en avait finit avec Eaque la rendait de joyeuse humeur, de même que le fait que cet hôtel paraisse beaucoup moins glauque que ceux d'avant. Bref, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son rapport, et elle pourrait enfin aller faire un petit somme, histoire de se reposer de la nuit éprouvante qu'elle venait de passer, mais aussi avant la soirée que Pandore et Shunrei lui avaient concoctée, pour la remercier d'avoir effectué le contrat spécial jusqu'à son terme. Pour elle qui sifflotait pratiquement en rentrant dans la chambre, elle eut un choc, même si dans le fond elle n'était pas vraiment surprise en voyant la personne qui l'attendait.

- DeathMask ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête… Tu vas me rendre malheureux…

- Quelque chose est arrivée à Jao ?

- Pas vraiment… Long a besoin de lui en ce moment… Du coup comme je suis le plus proche, je le remplace.

- Je vois…

- Alors ? Cette mission ?

- La pire que je n'ai jamais eu à effectuer… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a utilisé cette fois, mais je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir de la soirée. Du coup je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu lui dire et pas moyen de savoir si le cadeau de Pandore a eu l'effet escompté…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses confiance à cette femme… C'est plutôt inhabituel pour une tueuse professionnelle de ton calibre…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Oh que si… Je suppose que c'est la seule personne qui te connaisse réellement et qui n'ait pas envie de te faire sauter la cervelle à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur toi ! fit sciemment Angelo avec un sourire extrêmement amer.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais eut subitement la chair de poule, et des larmes lui montèrent lentement aux yeux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit la mission est accomplie. Dans quelques semaines, Eaque ne sera plus de ce monde.

- Bien… C'est Abel qui sera content. Ceci dit, je me demande quel tour de passe-passe tu as pu encore utiliser…

- Notre accord ne m'oblige pas à divulguer mes méthodes…

- Exact, je reconnais… J'ose juste espérer que tu n'as pas fait de folies…

- Rien qui puisses être préjudiciable à l'organisation en tout cas…

- Ah ma chère Lilith, une telle dévotion fait tant plaisir à voir. Alors ça fait quel effet de venger ton frère adoré ?

- Ma mission est terminée… Puis-je espérer vous voir remplir votre part du contrat ?

- Très bien… Long statuera sur ton cas une fois qu'on aura les résultats concrets de ton dur labeur.

- Bien… Sur ce… fit la jeune dame en faisant signe de s'en aller.

- Attends, pas si vite ma belle… fit Angelo en se levant du lit sur lequel il était allongé tout ce temps et se dirigeant vers la jeune femme, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

- Quoi encore ? dit-elle, s'efforçant de rester calme.

- J'ai reçu ce pli hier… commença t-il en élevant une lettre de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Hum par où commencer…

- …

- Comme je te l'ai dit, Abel et moi étions très intrigués par ces transferts d'argent extrêmement ingénieux… Du coup, on a demandé à Bérénice de faire un tour en Nouvelle-Zélande et de chercher à en savoir un peu plus sur les bénéficiaires de ces arrangements…

- …

- Ça n'a pas été facile… Et disons qu'on a passé des nuits entières à cogiter sur la raison pour laquelle tu faisais ces virements à des gens que tu n'avais apparemment jamais rencontré, de condition modeste mais se suffisant à eux même… Bizarre non ?

- J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec mon argent tout de même ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Certes ma chère… Mais comprends bien que ça puisse intriguer tous ceux qui connaissent ton passé sulfureux, et moi le premier…

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- La périodicité des virements, c'est à dire quelques semaines avant Noel, ou encore avant une certaine date d'anniversaire, a fini par nous mettre sur la voie.

- …

- De plus Bérénice a eu des soupçons… La fille unique, un enfant d'à peine cinq ans présentait des signes de ressemblance tellement flagrants qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire un test ADN, dont les résultats sont contenus dans le présent pli.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Je sais faire la différence entre ce qu'on appelle le mensonge par omission et le mensonge délibéré… Aussi, avant d'ouvrir cette enveloppe, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses et tu répondes sincèrement à ma question : qui est cet enfant ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner la tête.

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de me répéter, donc je te conseille de répondre très rapidement…

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire au ju…

L'hôtesse spéciale de Pandore eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut brutalement projetée sur le mur situé juste derrière elle, pendant que la large paume de son interlocuteur se refermait sur son cou. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible et cette phrase lancée à la va vite avait réveillé les instincts de tueur de son amant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu une telle férocité, un tel mépris et un tel dégout briller dans ses yeux. Etait-ce réellement la fin ?

- Ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu oses me demander une chose pareille ?

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant… elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça… Tu…

Cette fois une magnifique gifle envoya valser la jeune femme, qui retomba misérablement sur la moquette claire, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle, pendant que des fines larmes s'écoulaient lentement sur ses joues. Angelo, respira un bon coup, histoire de se calmer, puis continua.

- C'est ton excuse pour ne m'avoir rien dit depuis tout ce temps ?

- …

- Parce tu penses que je m'en prendrais à ma propre fille ? Tu oses me mettre dans le même sac ton psychopathe de frère, qui n'a pas hésité à assassiner cruellement tous ceux à qui je tenais, sans exception…

- C'était une mission… On n'avait pas le choix…

- Bien sûr… séquestrer, violer puis dépecer pratiquement à vif une femme enceinte de huit mois faisait partie des instructions n'est ce pas ?

- Arès était malade !

- Tout comme me séduire à un moment où j'étais complètement affecté par tous ces événements, pour ensuite m'éliminer tranquillement ? C'était quoi les instructions cette fois ? Me faire dévorer vivant par des serpents ? Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si Long ne m'avait pas mis en garde ?

- Tu… Tu sais très bien que… Toutes ces années j'ai… Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse, pour que tu me pardonnes enfin ?

- Ta mission est terminée… et nous n'aurons bientôt plus besoin de tes services. Un conseil : prends l'argent qui te sera versé et disparaît, très loin, dans un endroit où les hommes d'Hadès et les survivants de ta chère organisation Apollon ne pourront jamais te retrouver ! conseilla le jeune homme en jetant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait encore à la main au visage baigné de larmes de la jeune femme.

- …

- Et pendant qu'on y est, pour des raisons de sécurité, ils ont déménagé hier dans la nuit, dans un endroit que seuls Long et moi connaissons. Je te conseille fortement de ne jamais essayer d'entrer en contact avec la petite ou ses parents adoptifs sans ma permission ! finit-il de prononcer avant de sortir en claquant la porte, laissant son interlocutrice dans le désarroi le plus complet.

Quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu'il eut enfin rejoint ses appartements au Star Hill, l'italien, assis confortablement dans son salon, ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau le contenu du dossier qui lui avait été apporté par Bérénice la veille au soir. En fait, il ne se lassait pas de regarder les photos, ainsi qu'une copie des résultats du test d'ADN. Il avait eu du mal à le croire au début, mais l'évidence était là. Et pour lui qui pensait avoir tout perdu, et que seul le désir de vengeance maintenait en vie, l'idée seule d'avoir une fille, quelque part, le rendait fou de bonheur. Il se surprenait à faire des projets, à imaginer un futur bien plus heureux et bien plus attrayant que la vie qu'il avait vécue jusque là. Mais en même temps, des sentiments contradictoires le troublaient : il appréhendait la rencontre avec le bout de chou, il se demandait comment il allait lui expliquer toute la situation, lorsqu'elle serait plus grande. Il se demandait si elle lui pardonnerait d'avoir été absent aussi longtemps de sa vie, il devenait anxieux lorsqu'il pensait à sa sécurité… Bref, il était tourmenté… dans un sens plus positif que ce qu'il était avant, mais il était tourmenté quand même.

Une sonnerie de téléphone l'arracha à ses inquiétudes.

_- _Oui…

_- Patron, c'est moi, Orphée (1)…_

_- _Laisse-moi deviner… Elle t'a contacté ?

_- Oui… Je dois avouer j'étais surpris, vu qu'elle était censée avoir décroché…_

_- …_

_- Mais elle m'a pratiquement supplié de lui donner quelque chose. Elle dit qu'elle se sent mal … Elle doit arriver dans quelques minutes, qu'est ce que je fais ?_

Orphée était un petit caïd de quartier, un dealer qui était autrefois le "fournisseur" d'Eris. Après une sérieuse overdose dont la jeune femme avait été sauvée de justesse, Angelo et Atlas avaient fait comprendre au jeune homme que s'il tenait à sa vie, il avait intérêt à rayer la jeune femme de sa liste de clients réguliers. Depuis ce temps, ils avaient "sympathisé" et le jeune homme les informait régulièrement sur la situation du "marché", en échange de leur protection. Angelo s'était douté que la jeune femme serait éprouvée moralement… mais de là à replonger…

Il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, et ce qu'elle essaierait de faire. Il savait qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé, il savait qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner et il l'avait certainement déjà pardonné depuis belle lurette, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dur, voire même violent avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait tellement aimé… Toujours est-il qu'il l'avait détesté à partir du moment où Long lui avait révélé sa véritable identité… Et il la détesterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. L'organisation Apollon avait réussi à les transformer, elle et son frère Arès, en machines à tuer à l'aide d'une éducation douteuse, de drogues et de lavages de cerveau.

- Donne-lui tout ce qu'elle veut ! finit-il par répondre, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_- Tout ce qu'elle veut ? Mais et si…?_

- Fais ce que je te dis… coupa sèchement l'Italien avant de raccrocher

Pour tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait jusqu'alors, et pour le magnifique cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert, Eris méritait certainement de mourir avec le sourire.

Mais alors, quelle était cette larme solitaire qui coulait le long de sa joue ?

Deuxième coup de téléphone. Décidément, c'était impossible de déprimer en paix.

- Allo ?

_- C'est peut-être un peu tard, mais faudrait qu'on se fume un cigare un de ces quatre, non ?_

- C'est rare que tu sois d'aussi bonne humeur, aurais-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

_- Je dois avouer, ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi !_

- Comment va Kanon ?

_- Il fait la grasse matinée…_

- Je vois…

_- Alors ?_

- Alors quoi ?

_- Ça fait quel effet ?_

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…

_- Je sais… mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais été un peu plus compatissant avec la mère…_

- Ce mot ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire, tu le sais très bien…

_- Qu'est ce que tu décides alors, pour elle ?_

- Fais ce que tu en veux… Si elle est encore vivante bien sûr… répondit Angelo, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_- Ce que j'en veux ? Excellent ! Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas regretter ? _

- Pas du tout… Par contre j'ai une autre requête…

_- Vas-y…_

- Kanon… commença l'italien, pensif.

_- Je t'écoute…_

- Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça…

- _Ah oui ?_

_- _Pour l'instant en tout cas…

- _Bien, je prends note, même si je suis très contrarié… Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour m'en parler !_

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose…

- _Quelle perte de temps ! fit l'autre, visiblement agacé._

- Je sais… mais tu t'amuses bien, n'est ce pas ?

- _Je dois avouer…_

- Tu vois !

_- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais tu as intérêt à ce que ça marche ! Je ne tolèrerais aucune erreur venant de ta part…, _termina sèchement l'interlocuteur, en mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Angelo reposa son portable sur la table basse et continua à siroter tranquillement son verre de whisky.

Il était temps, que cette situation se décante enfin.

_Samedi__ 9__ Juin__,__ vers__ midi, Giudecca's Pleasure_

Pandore parfaitement calme, à l'inverse de Shunrei qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, composait fébrilement le numéro des urgences.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, au Sanctuaire_

Shion se redressa péniblement, avant de promener lentement son regard sur les coins et recoins de la pièce. L'endroit était familier c'est sûr, mais ce n'était pas sa chambre… Mais cet horrible mal de crâne l'empêchant d'utiliser son cerveau comme il se devait, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir et quelques plaintes incompréhensibles.

- Tiens ça te fera du bien… lui fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

- Quelle heure est-il, Dohko ? demanda-t-il en essayant de bouger tant bien que mal ses pauvres membres courbaturés

- Presqu'une heure…

- Une heure ? Mais pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt… commença à s'affoler le mentor des jumeaux

- T'inquiète, j'ai dit à Milo de nous appeler en cas d'extrême nécessité… A propos, voici ton téléphone, ça fait quelques minutes qu'il n'arrête pas de sonner, tu l'avais oublié dans ta veste…

- Merci… fit le jeune homme en rougissant, s'apercevant par la même occasion qu'il était nu comme un vers sous les draps.

Néanmoins, sa gêne disparut comme par enchantement lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à ses appels manqués.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Dohko, en fronçant les sourcils

- Non, je….

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer que son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Encore le même appel…

- Oui Aïolia, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-il, l'estomac noué.

_- Désolé Shion, mais on a reçu quelqu'un aux urgences aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que je devais te prévenir…_

- Qui ? Shaka ? Mais… commença à balbutier le numéro deux du Sanctuaire.

_- Non ce n'est pas Shaka, calme-toi…_

- Ouf… faillit prononcer le jeune homme en posant la main sur sa poitrine en signe d'apaisement

_- Non… Il s'agit plutôt d'Eris Mayer_

- Eris ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_- Overdose…_

- Over…quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, ça fait des années qu'elle a décroché…

_- Je sais mais malheureusement…_

- Non c'est pas vrai !

_- Ecoute, je ne devrais normalement pas t'en parler… mais je sais que vous avez vécu pas mal de choses ensemble et…_

_- …_

_- Enfin son état est assez critique et … enfin si tu veux jeter un coup d'œil sur elle avant… Enfin, je voulais juste te prévenir…_

- Merci Aïolia, je pars tout de suite…

_- A tout de suite alors… termina le médecin avant de raccrocher._

Shion, visiblement déboussolé par la nouvelle, cherchait tant bien que mal à se remettre de ses émotions en même temps qu'il essayait de sortir du lit. Il se serait certainement tombé avec cette combinaison bizarre si Dohko ne l'avait rattrapé à temps.

- Shion… Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te reposer, tu es à peine en état de marcher… suggéra Dohko, qui faut le dire, voyait d'un très mauvais œil toute cette histoire.

- Je ne peux pas… faut que j'y aille… c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que…

- S'il te plaît Shion ! Je sais que vous vous connaissez bien mais tu ne vas quand même pas te rendre responsable des attitudes irresponsables cette fille non ? s'énerva l'héritier Kido, excédé par l'attitude de son ami.

- Pardon… qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda le jeune homme, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits et qui fixait maintenant son patron d'un regard meurtrier.

- Enfin Shion, je veux dire… Ce n'est pas ta faute… Tu n'y peux rien si cette fille a replongé… continua, Dohko, qui contrairement à son ami analysait très rationnellement la chose.

- Je n'y peux rien… c'est ce que tu dis…?

- Shion… On ne va pas se disputer pour ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Pour ça ? As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré dans ses bras, dans ce centre, quand j'étais tellement en manque que je voulais mourir ? Plus encore que toutes ces infirmières ou ces médecins, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir !

- …

- Et je ne pense pas comme toi que ce soit une attitude irresponsable, parce qu'il y a quelques années je me suis trouvé dans la même situation ! Et elle m'a aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sans jamais rien me demander en retour, alors qu'elle même était aussi, sinon plus affectée que moi !

- …

- Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, et si j'avais fait ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Alors s'il te plait, épargne moi tes leçons de morale et arrête de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas ! hurla pratiquement le jeune homme, qui serrait les poings pour garder son calme.

- Je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je ne voulais pas… s'excusa le frère de Saori en prenant son ami dans ses bras, et en le couvrant de baisers, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

_- _Faut que j'aille dans ma chambre… murmura Shion, en repoussant lentement son ami, après quelques secondes.

- Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux…

- Non merci, je préfère être seul… Je peux t'emprunter ça ? demanda le mentor des jumeaux en désignant la robe de chambre qui trainait sur un des fauteuils en velours qui décoraient la pièce.

- Bien sûr…

- Merci… Je reviens dès que je peux. Je laisserais mon portable allumé, au cas où il y aurait une urgence…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça…

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors !

- Shion ?

- …

- Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai jamais su…?

- Quoi ?

- … que tu avais dû aller en centre de désintoxication ? demanda l'héritier du groupe Kido d'une voix tellement triste son ami sentit se cœur se soulever.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille… se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce.

_Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de parler de tout ça ?_

Dohko lui, resta immobile pendant quelque secondes, puis se laissa aller sur un fauteuil, le regard toujours dans le vide. Il avait été surpris, voire même choqué de savoir que son ami avait pu être dépendant de ces substances illicites au point d'avoir eu à séjourner dans un centre spécialisé. Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait que très peu l'homme qui était censé être son meilleur ami et maintenant, son amant. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de ces problèmes ? Comment en était-il arrivé à ce point de non retour, puisque vraisemblablement il avait, lui aussi, fait une overdose à un moment donné. En même temps que son esprit brûlait de savoir, son cœur lui, avait extrêmement peur. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'allait peut-être pas apprécier… Mais peut-on vivre indéfiniment dans l'ignorance, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde ?

Il se devait de savoir, à n'importe quel prix et peux importe les moyens.

Un coup de téléphone…

- Aïoros ?

_- Oui Dohko ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

- Disons, que j'ai un petit service personnel à te demander. Puis compter sur ta discrétion ?

_- Bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

- Voilà, j'aimerais avoir des renseignements sur…

_Et la spirale était enclenchée…_

* * *

_Au même moment, toujours à Tokyo, dans un endroit inconnu._

Saga ouvrit lentement les yeux et resta immobile un moment, le temps que sa vue s'habitue lentement à la luminosité ambiante. Il n'avait pas vraiment idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver, même si ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui, mais cela ne paraissait pas le gêner outre mesure. En effet, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait bien, même extrêmement bien, tellement bien qu'il s'en sentait presque léger. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant eu envie de siffloter cet air simple et joyeux, dont il ne pensait plus se rappeler, mais qui lui trottait maintenant dans la tête. En un mot, il se sentait heureux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…

Se redressant lentement sur le lit, histoire de reprendre ses esprits, il resta sans voix devant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. En effet, Andreas Kouros se tenant debout, à quelques mètres et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue, regardait d'un air songeur par la grande baie vitré. Sa silhouette svelte, virile et majestueuse ainsi que ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient négligemment dans son dos, lui donnait un air atrocement cool, qui ne laissait vraiment pas l'hôte indifférent. Saga continua d'admirer son client quelques temps, comme un amateur admirerait une œuvre d'art, se sentant transporté de plaisir et de satisfaction ; du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retourne vers lui. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le pauvre hôte ne put s'empêcher de se raidir… Une multitude de flash lui revinrent à l'esprit, lui présentant une image de lui-même qui lui était insupportable, d'autant plus que le Kouros qui le fixait en ce moment n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui lui parlait si gentiment la veille. Il était d'un calme à donner la chair de poule et regardait Saga avec une impression d'insatisfaction non dissimulée. L'hôte fuit un instant ce regard hautement réprobateur, se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en attendant lentement que ce silence pesant s'arrête. Comme un prisonnier attendant que le juge prononce sa sentence, son cœur battait la chamade.

- Bien dormi ? demanda simplement ce dernier en se rapprochant de l'immense lit, où l'hôte était allongé

L'aîné des jumeaux sursauta presque… Il se serait attendu à tout sauf à cela

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on te monte quelque chose… Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as pratiquement rien avale hier soir…

- Non merci… Je n'ai pas faim… répondit Saga, en regardant son client s'asseoir près de lui avec une crainte à peine dissimulée.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, on va pouvoir discuter sans plus tarder alors.

- Où sommes-nous ? se hasarda-t-il à demander, cherchant inconsciemment à retarder l'échéance.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir… répondit posément son interlocuteur, en le couvrant de son regard particulier.

- Bien… répondit doucement Saga, se rappelant de se mêler de ce qui le regardait la prochaine fois.

- Mais pour ton information, sache que nous ne sommes plus à l'hôtel…

- Ça je l'avais remarqué ! lança-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Toujours aussi insolent je vois… Très intéressant ! remarqua le grec en esquissant un petit sourire

Saga ne répondit pas mais détourna la tête, histoire de fuir ce regard qui le fascinait et l'effrayait à la fois. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut pour voir arriver les deux gardes du corps du grec, plus terrifiants et intimidant que jamais dans leurs costumes sombres. Là, Saga se dit que tout était terminé pour lui, qu'il n'avait qu'à faire ses prières et prier pour que Kanon finisse par rencontrer la personne de sa vie, s'assagisse enfin et mène une vie heureuse sans trop regretter sa mort.

- Bien, de quoi veux-tu qu'on discute alors ? demanda-t-il courageusement, mais avec une certaine appréhension…

- N'aie pas peur, tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit…

- …

- Non… disons que je veux juste te faire une proposition… déclara le grec, d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

- Une proposition ?

- Exactement… Je veux que tu rentres, avec moi, en Grèce…

- Je… Je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Tarik ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre sur ce plan là.

Saga ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de regarder avec des yeux béats son client. Du style "Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ?"

- Ne me sous-estime pas mon amour… si tu sais que je suis Hadès, alors tu devrais aussi savoir que je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que je désire…

- …

- Et que je déteste être contrarié…

- Je ne veux plus faire ce genre de choses…

- Mais personne ne te le demande mon cher…

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ?

- …

- Tellement mignon… Par contre, continuer à me séduire de cette manière n'arrange pas vraiment ton cas…

- …

- Mais comme tu insistes, je vais te le dire, très simplement…

- …

- Tu joueras pleinement le rôle de la petite femme attentionné, me couvrant de ton amour et te soumettant à mes désirs inlassablement et inconditionnellement. En échange, je fermerais les yeux sur votre "transgression" et vous bénéficierez, ton frère et toi de mon entière protection. En plus vous ne manquerez de rien, pour le restant de vos jours.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis incapable de te faire du mal, mon cher ange… prononça-t-il en repoussant, avec beaucoup de douceur, une mèche de cheveux rebelle sur beau visage de son amant.

- …

- Par contre, mes hommes n'auront aucun scrupule à se défouler sur ton adorable petit frère…

- …

- Et contrairement à Tarik, je suis capable de le retrouver, même perdu en plein milieu du Sahara, ou de l'Océan indien. De ce fait, je te déconseille vivement cette option… si tu tiens à ton frère bien sûr…

- Je vois que tu ne laisses pas beaucoup de choix…

- Vraiment ? Tu es bien exigeant, je trouve… Pendant qu'on y est, et avant que je n'oublie, il y a une condition très importante…

- Laquelle ?

- C'est que tu rentres en Grèce, tout seul. En d'autres termes, sans ton frère !

- Sans Kanon ? Mais c'est complètement… commença à s'indigner Saga, qui été resté parfaitement calme, jusqu'à ce que Kouros lui demande d'abandonner son frère.

- Je te fais une proposition, tu décides si tu l'acceptes ou non. Tu as quelques heures pour réfléchir, je reviendrai chercher ta réponse dans la soirée. D'ici là, repose toi bien mon amour ! fit le grec en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de l'hôte, avant de quitter la pièce avec ses gardes du corps.

Une fois seul, Saga, qui avait tout écouté et parfaitement comprit la situation, ramena lentement ses genoux à sa poitrine, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas encore donné sa réponse, il n'avait encore rien décidé, mais il avait déjà ce gout amer dans la gorge, et ces larmes qui malgré tous ses efforts emplissaient ses yeux. Son corps, éprouvé par toutes ces révélations et ces émotions, s'exprimait par des séries de tremblotements… Il était dans un endroit inconnu, avec des gens qui avaient très peu de scrupules et où, potentiellement tout pouvait lui arriver. Mais malgré cela, toutes ses pensées allaient vers son cadet, qui était malheureusement son talon d'Achille.

_Kanon arriverait-il à lui pardonner un jour ?_

**A suivre...**

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé...

(1) Il s'agit ici du personnage Orphée du film La Légende de la pomme d'or.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Collaboration Taki et Scorpio-no-Caro. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Note 1** : pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de .fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Note 2 **: les évènements relatés dans ce chapitre se déroulent simultanément à ceux du chapitre 23.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Hasard, coïncidence, destin, providence, comment savoir ?**

_Las Vegas, Nevada, USA… vendredi 8 juin…_

C'était la pleine saison. Le Caesar's Palace, même s'il n'affichait pas complet, était bien rempli. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, les machines à sous fonctionnaient sous l'acharnement de joueurs qui espéraient bien remporter le jackpot pour ensuite aller le perdre dans l'un des trois casinos.

Devant l'immense entrée principale, une limousine noire de six mètres de long aux vitres fumées s'arrêta. Aussitôt trois grooms se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la porte et prendre les bagages dans le coffre qui s'était ouvert. Le chauffeur descendit et donna les clés au voiturier qui prit sa place. Il emboita le pas de la jeune femme habillée de blanc qui avait commencé à gravir les marches en direction de la réception.

- Vous avez deux réservations au nom de Saori Pallas, fit-elle à l'employé derrière le comptoir.

Elle utilisait toujours le nom famille de sa mère pour plus de discrétion. Qui sait ce que les employés pouvaient se raconter entre eux. Et connaissant ceux des autres hôtels et casinos, chacun mettait un point d'honneur à dire quelle célébrité ou milliardaire séjournait dans leur hôtel. C'était une sorte de petite compétition pas bien méchante, mais qui parfois tournait à la catastrophe lorsque des fans ou des paparazzis l'apprenaient.

- Effectivement. Une suite et une chambre simple. Je code vos clés.

Attendant patiemment, la jeune femme se tourna vers Jabu qui avait remplacé Seiya depuis peu en tant que secrétaire particulier. Saori lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle attendait de lui et pour l'instant, elle semblait satisfaite. Elle avait surtout l'impression de mieux respirer, d'être plus libre de ses mouvements. Pourtant rien n'était plus faux. Ce n'était que l'impression due au changement de secrétaire.

_- Je t'autorise à être ferme avec elle, _lui avait dit Dohko quand le jeune homme avait pris ses fonctions auprès de l'héritière_. Quoiqu'elle dise, c'est moi qui te paye. Tu es MON employé. Si elle menace de te renvoyer, ne la croit pas. Elle n'en a pas le pouvoir. Tu travailles pour le Sanctuaire, son autorité se limite au Groupe Kido. Ne l'oublie pas. Veille sur elle, Jabu. Empêche-la de se ruiner dans les casinos ou de fréquenter des gens douteux. Je sais que tu as un bon instinct pour ça._

_- Je f'rai de mon mieux, monsieur Kido !_

_- Non ! Tu dois faire mieux que ça ! Elle possède quarante-trois pour cent des parts du Groupe. Tu imagines la tentation qu'elle est pour des kidnappeurs ? _

_- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur._

_- Et quoiqu'il arrive, si tu sens que tu n'arrives plus à la gérer, tu m'appelles. Même si tu penses que c'est insignifiant, avec elle, ça peut rapidement prendre des proportions énormes._

_- Oui, monsieur._

_- Essaie de ne pas te faire bouffer comme Seiya…_

Jabu repensait à cette conversation alors que l'ascenseur les amenait au dernier étage. Saori tendit la clé magnétique au groom qui ouvrit la porte. Il les laissa entrer avant de les suivre avec son collègue. Ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour trimballer toutes les valises et les sacs de la jeune femme. Jabu leur donna un généreux pourboire et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Porte mes affaires dans la chambre, lui dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Il en fut surpris vu que ce n'était pas le genre de Saori. Elle qui était plutôt gaie et enjouée, un tel changement ne manquait pas de surprendre ceux qui la connaissait. Il obéit docilement.

- Voulez-vous que je commande à dîner, mademoiselle Saori ? demanda-t-il en revenant dans le vaste salon.

- S'il te plait, oui.

Il prit le téléphone et appela le room-service. Il énonça les plats à mesure qu'elle lui montrait les noms sur la carte.

- Je dinerai dans ma chambre ! Tu peux aller dans la tienne…

Elle tourna les talons et s'y enferma sans un autre mot. Bien sûr, la suite était immense. Dans un style résolument design et luxueux, elle offrait une multitude de petites choses qui invitaient à l'oisiveté la plus totale. Des canapés en cuir autour d'une table basse en verre, un écran plasma immense avec lecteur de dvd et cd, des stores électriques pour se protéger du soleil couchant, un bar, un vrai, pas un mini, des lampes et des abat-jours disséminé un peu partout, de la moquette épaisse au sol, une connexion internet haut débit wifi que Saori avait immédiatement demandé, et un service d'étage qui aurait été décrocher la lune si l'un des clients en émettait le désir, etc.… Finalement, Jabu ne se sentait pas trop dépaysé. Le Star Hill offrait le même genre de choses...

Il gagna sa chambre quelques étages plus bas, et défit ses bagages. Il sortit trois costumes et huit chemises qu'il confia quelques minutes plus tard à une employée qu'il avait appelée pour les faire repasser. Il ignorait ce que Saori voulait faire concernant ses vêtements et comme elle ne lui avait donné aucune instruction, il préféra ne pas prendre d'initiative.

De son coté, la jeune femme s'était installé sur son lit et avait branché son ordinateur portable. Elle avait entendu la conversation que son frère avait eue avec son nouveau secrétaire. Sur le moment, elle était entrée dans une colère noire. Mais, se ravisant, elle se dit que rendre Jabu complètement fou au point de le faire appeler Dohko toutes les cinq minutes, serait une vengeance bien plus amusante. Elle alla sur le site de la ville et commença à chercher les lieux touristiques les plus visités. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Un sourire de triomphe étira sa jolie bouche. Elle allait visiter la ville seule. Elle était assez maligne pour semer Jabu. Elle se doutait bien que lorsque Dohko l'apprendrait, il serait furieux contre elle d'abord et contre le jeune homme ensuite, pour n'avoir pas réussi à rester près d'elle. Tant pis ! Grand bien leur fasse à tous les deux ! Elle avait parfaitement conscience de qui elle était et de ce qu'elle représentait, mais elle en avait assez de devoir toujours faire attention à ne pas faire de faux pas, à ne pas se donner en spectacle, à toujours faire honneur au Groupe Kido. Ras le bol !

* * *

Julian Solo fut accueilli au Caesar's Palace comme un chef d'état. Le directeur en personne vint lui serrer la main et donna quelques ordres pour que les employés comprennent bien qu'il n'était pas un client comme les autres. A part la suite qu'il avait réservée, rien ne lui serait facturé. Usant de son charme, il remercia chaleureusement l'homme, pas peu fier d'avoir dans son hôtel, le PDG de la Seven Seas avec laquelle il avait fait une croisière de rêve deux ans plus tôt, dans les Caraïbes. Suivit comme son ombre par Bian Seahorse, il gagna sa suite.

- Tu penses recruter de nouveaux clients pour l'Ocean Pearl à Las Vegas ? lui demanda son bras droit en servant deux whiskys.

- Pourquoi pas ? Si on me le demande, je dirai que tu es mon… escort !

- Julian, fit Bian en fixant son patron pour que celui-ci soit bien attentif, pourquoi on est à Las Vegas ?

- Tu dois rencontrer un homme d'affaire qui possède plusieurs hôtels aux Canaries et aux Baléares. J'ai l'intention d'acheter un de ses établissements. Tu te souviens de mon projet d'ancrer l'Océan Pearl ?

- Oui…

- En bien c'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Pour poser les premières pierres de notre stabilité.

- Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? s'insurgea le Canadien. Ce genre de tractations ça se prépare ! On n'improvise pas l'achat d'un hôtel de plusieurs millions de dollars !

- Du calme ! Rien n'est improvisé ! Tu as quatre jours devant toi pour étudier le dossier ! Le rendez-vous est fixé à mardi après-midi.

Disant cela, il posa devant son bras droit une pochette de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur. A l'intérieur se trouvait toute une documentation sur l'hôtel en question. Bilans annuels, compte de résultats, rapports sur le taux de fréquentation et même sur le style de la clientèle. Ensuite, il était question de l'emplacement géographique, de l'environnement commercial et touristique. Rien ne manquait pour ce faire une idée sur la rentabilité de l'éventuel investissement.

- Très bien, soupira Bian. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- M'amuser, bien sûr ! Je connais déjà le dossier. De plus, je t'équiperai d'un émetteur récepteur pour suivre votre entretien. Je pourrais t'aider si c'est nécessaire.

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout… capitula-t-il finalement. Bon, je vais défaire mes bagages et prendre une douche. On se rejoint au casino ?

- D'accord. Repasse me chercher dans une heure !

A l'heure dite, Bian frappa à la porte. Julian l'invita à entrer. Il était encore en peignoir de bain, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers son ami, le regard étincelant de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a perdu Sorrento Siriena !

- Quoi ?

- Io l'a appelé parce qu'il était en retard pour ça cotisation. Eh bien, il lui a dit tout simplement qu'il résiliait son contrat d'adhésion à l'Ocean Pearl !

- Mais… il a fait une très bonne évaluation de Krishna pourtant, il y a quelques temps…

- Je sais… C'est pour ça que je suis furax ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi !

- Tu crois qu'il aurait menti et que son hôte n'aurait pas été à la hauteur ?

- C'est possible mais je n'vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça… A moins que ça ne soit pour nous endormir nous !

- Y va changer d'agence… murmura Bian après quelque secondes, en fixant les prunelles couleur de mer déchaînée.

- Y va changer d'agence ! Il n'y en a que deux qui soient à la hauteur de ses exigences. Le Giudecca's et le Sanctuaire.

- Et comme il est gay…

-… ce sera le Sanctuaire ! Et merde ! Je commence à en avoir plein le dos de retrouver la Balance sur mon chemin ! s'emporta Poséidon. Après Kouros, Siriena !

- Du calme, on n'en sait encore rien ! dit Bian d'un ton apaisant mais inutile vu la colère de Julian.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'faut pour comprendre ? Le voir avec un des hôtes du Sanctuaire ?

- L'Ocean Pearl ne va pas couler parce qu'elle a perdu deux membres. On en a accroché six en quelques semaines. C'est pas rien… Et de gros poissons !

- La question n'est pas là ! Je ne supporte pas de me faire piquer mes clients par la Balance, c'est tout ! Si ça avait été Pandore, je m'en serais complètement foutu !

- J'ai croisé un hôte du Sanctuaire pendant une de mes missions, fit Bian pour détourner la conversation. La Balance a mis la main sur deux perles rares !

- Ah oui ? fit Julian, soudainement très intéressé.

- Des jumeaux ! Super mignons, super sexy… enfin… super tout ce que tu veux !

- A ce point ?

- Et même au-delà…

- Moi aussi j'ai des hôtes super mignons et super sexy…, ronronna-t-il en caressa Bian des yeux.

- Tu t'habilles ? J'ai faim…

- Mouais…

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada, Caesar's Palace, ce même soir…_

Tous les hommes se retournaient sur son passage. Rarement, ils avaient vu plus belle femme. Saori venait d'entrer dans le casino suivit, à quelques mètres derrière, par Jabu. Si lui avait revêtu un simple smoking, l'héritière Kido portait un fourreau de satin d'un blanc immaculé fendu plus haut que mi-cuisse. Son bustier laissait ses épaules à découvert et autour de son coup brillait une somptueuse rivière de diamant. Elle ne portait pas de gants, uniquement une bague et un bracelet assorti au collier ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles. Ses escarpins à talons hauts galbaient insolemment ses jambes et sa silhouette. Elle passa à la caisse pour changer son liquide par des jetons et alla s'asseoir à la table de Black Jack.

Jabu essayait de se faire discret. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui colle au train. Qu'il la protège, la surveille, d'accord, mais pas de façon étouffante. Si un homme avait envie de l'aborder, il ne fallait que la présence du jeune homme soit une gêne. Elle joua pendant près d'une heure et gagna une coquette somme.

- Tiens, fit-elle à son secrétaire en lui offrant des jetons. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'amuser toi aussi ?

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de jeux… je préfère regarder…

Saori tiqua. Elle fit mine de capituler, mais qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusion, elle allait lui mener une vie d'enfer. Elle saurait bien le forcer à lui laisser un peu d'air.

- Ecoute-moi, Jabu… que tu me surveilles, je peux l'accepter. Je te demande juste de le faire de loin.

- Je me ferai discret.

Elle lui sourit méchamment et se dirigea vers la roulette, le laissant sur place. Elle attrapa au vol, une flute de champagne sur le plateau que portait un serveur et se concentra sur le jeu.

En entrant dans l'immense hall, Julian sourit. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un casino et son plaisir n'en était que plus intense. Tout ce faste, toutes ces lumières qui se reflétaient sur toutes les structures en métal poli comme des miroirs, tous ces gens qui venaient là, convaincus qu'ils allaient faire sauter la banque, c'était un spectacle unique et qu'il appréciait. En fond, il y avait un brouhaha de voix qui se mélangeaient et auxquelles parfois, il fallait ajouter un éclat. Celui du joueur qui venait de remporter un gain. Mais le coin vers lequel il se dirigeait, suivit de Bian, était réservé à une élite, aux gros joueurs. Sur les tapis verts, des sommes faramineuses passaient de mains en mains en quelques secondes.

Il s'installa à une table de Baccarat et se mit à jouer. Il commença par perdre, puis remporta quelques mises. Une coupe de champagne à la main, il était décontracté. Bian l'avait rarement vu aussi bien dans sa peau. Il était plus séduisant et charismatique que jamais. Il semblait se dégager de sa personne une aura de sensualité qui touchait tous ceux qui s'approchaient, à commencer par lui. Après une heure, il avait gagné un peu d'argent. Pas trop non plus. Il se leva, laissant sa place à d'autres joueurs et alla vers la roulette. Il se fit apporter un siège et s'installa. Un rire cristallin comme le chant d'un oiseau lui fit chercher des yeux son origine. C'est là qu'il la vit.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner brusquement. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Sa beauté ensorcelante le subjugua. Il y avait tant de grâce dans ses mouvements, tant de délicatesse dans ses traits purs que Julian crut un instant à une apparition divine. Bian s'aperçut de l'attitude pour le moins inhabituelle de son patron. Il suivit son regard et comprit. Il fut lui aussi immédiatement sous le charme.

Saori, entourée de trois hommes élégants et distingués, charmait son entourage par sa fraîcheur et son esprit. Un peu plus loin, Jabu observait, un air désapprobateur sur le visage. Bian le vit et comprit qui il était. Il posa son bras sur celui de Poséidon et lui indiqua le jeune homme d'un mouvement du menton.

- Normal qu'une beauté pareille soit accompagnée, fit celui-ci.

- Je t'ai rarement vu une telle expression sur le visage…

- Parce que c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux…

- Dis pas de bêtise ! Comme ça ? D'un coup ?

- C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle le coup de foudre ! Va voir le directeur et demande qui elle est ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…

- Encore heureux ! Salamango t'as donné sa photo…

- Quoi ! sursauta Julian en regardant son bras droit puis reportant son regard sur la jeune femme. Saori Kido ?

- Exactement. Je me demande comment tu as pu ne pas la reconnaître alors que tu as cette photo dans ton portefeuille en permanence, se moqua gentiment Bian.

- Tu peux te renseigner sur elle ? Combien de temps elle reste, son numéro de suite ?

Julian tenta bien de se concentrer sur le jeu, mais la présence de Saori le troublait. Il perdit de grosses sommes, alors qu'elle en gagnait. Bian le rejoignit.

- Elle est descendue sous le nom de Saori Pallas, le nom de sa mère. Le temps de son séjour est inconnu et elle occupe une suite du dernier étage.

- Je dois lui parler !

- Julian !

L'héritier Solo appela un serveur et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille en lui glissant un billet de cent dollars dans la poche. Le jeune homme eut un large sourire et s'éclipsa. Un instant plus tard, il le vit réapparaître au coté de la jeune femme. Il tenait un plateau sur lequel étaient posés une flute de champagne et une magnifique rose rouge. Un instant interdite, elle interrogea le serveur du regard et il lui désigna discrètement l'homme de l'autre coté de la table de jeu. Elle tourna la tête.

Pour la première fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Julian eut un coup au cœur. Il avait deviné qu'elle avait les yeux clairs, mais jamais il n'avait rencontré deux prunelles d'un bleu aussi scintillant et lumineux. Le visage de Saori perdit brutalement son insouciance. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux couleur d'océan mystérieux. Son cœur battit plus vite dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent moites, son souffle s'accéléra. Elle était hypnotisée par cet homme. Il dégageait tant de charisme. Seuls trois hommes de sa connaissance pouvaient l'égaler sur ce plan. Camus, Shion et Dohko. Elle prit la flute et la rose. Elle but une gorgée et lui fit un timide sourire. Puis elle porta la fleur à son nez pour en respirer le parfum.

Julian crut qu'il venait d'être poignardé en plein cœur. Elle était éblouissante. Puis comme un fait exprès, elle se mit à perdre, elle aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent à maintes reprises. Elle fit une petite moue adorable lorsqu'elle perdit quelques deux cent mille dollars sur un seul coup. Elle plongea le bleu de ses yeux dans ceux de Julian et se leva. Elle se glissa adroitement parmi les personnes debout à l'opposé de Jabu. Julian fit de même. Mais Bian ne le suivit pas. Lui, il gagnait !

Saori se dirigea vers le bar, son secrétaire pas loin derrière. Elle s'assit sur l'un de tabourets et posa son verre sur le comptoir. Voyant qu'elle était servie, le barman ne vint pas la déranger. De la où il était, Julian pouvait observer tout à loisir le galbe parfait de sa jambe par l'échancrure de sa robe. Elle était la perfection faite femme. Il s'approcha.

- Bonsoir… J'espère ne pas avoir été trop cavalier en vous offrant cette flute et cette fleur…

- Pas du tout… Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie…

- Je me nomme Julian.

- Saori.

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait, la tourna et posa ses lèvres sur les phalanges. Elle frissonna délicieusement à ce contact.

- C'est un joli prénom ! Il est très doux… Il vous va très bien…

- Merci… Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Las Vegas, Julian ?

Julian la dévisagea, sous le charme.

- Les affaires... Je dirige une société spécialisée dans les croisières de luxes.

- Je suis moi-même à la tête d'une grande entreprise, dans le domaine touristique.

- Quel groupe ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé le nom de votre entreprise… gardons un peu de mystère, lui sourit-elle, espiègle.

L'esprit de Julian ne fit qu'un tour. Il lui faudrait la jouer fine s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'évapore comme un mirage.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de dîner avec moi ?

- Un dîné ? Immédiatement ? Comme vous y allez…

- Pardonnez-moi… un déjeu…

- Le dîner sera parfait ! Je commence à avoir faim ! Jabu, tu peux regagner la suite.

- J'attendrais à l'extérieur du restaurant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…

- Si ! J'en vois ! s'emporta-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

- Ne craignez rien, intervint Julian, usant de son charme pour convaincre le secrétaire. Je vous promets de veiller sur elle. Faites-moi confiance !

- Monsieur, j'ai pour ordre de veillez sur cette dame. J'ai bien l'intention d'obéir à cet ordre.

- J'en conclut qu'il ne vient pas de vous, fit Julian amusé, en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Non ! De mon frère aîné !

- Ne lui en veuillez pas ! Il fait ça pour vous protéger, il vous aime…

- J'en ai bien conscience… je veux juste avoir un peu d'air de temps en temps…

- Allons Jabu…euh vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi… soyez compréhensif, j'ai moi-même des gardes du corps. Saori est en parfaite sécurité avec moi. Et si elle était kidnappée, je serais le premier suspect. Croyez-moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Jabu devait bien convenir que ce Julian n'avait pas tort. Il inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, mais informa la jeune femme qu'il appellerait son frère pour le mettre au courant. Elle balaya ça d'un mouvement agacé de la main, mais si gracieux aux yeux de Julian.

Elle prit le bras qui lui offrait le jeune homme et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le hall d'accueil, Bian s'approcha de Jabu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dans la limousine de Julian, il y a deux hommes plus trois autres qui suivent dans une autre voiture. Votre patronne ne risque absolument rien.

- Je le sais bien, mais c'est son frère mon patron, et j'ai des directives précises.

- Laissez-la un peu se détendre, elle en a bien le droit…

Il s'éloigna, laissant le pauvre petit secrétaire en proie à l'incertitude. Puisque Julian l'abandonnait pour la soirée et peut-être même la nuit, il allait mettre son temps libre à profit pour potasser le dossier de l'hôtel aux Canaries.

Jabu ne savait s'il devait ou non prévenir Dohko. Puis il songea que même sans penser à un kidnapping, il pouvait très bien se produire un stupide accident de la route. Il prit son téléphone et appela Tokyo. Dohko ne dit rien et lui tint le même discours que Bian et Julian. Finalement, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Il alluma la télévision et zappa sur la multitude de chaînes à sa disposition avant de finir par s'endormir.

* * *

Julian avait choisi un restaurant français où il avait une table réservée en permanence lorsqu'il séjournait dans la ville. "Mon ami Gabi" était situé en face des fontaines du Bellagio qui rajoutaient à l'ambiance feutrée et romantique de l'endroit. Ce n'était pas pour ces critères là que Julian aimait cet établissement, mais pour la cuisine française dont il raffolait. Le décor tombait bien puisqu'il y avait invité une splendide jeune femme. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle apprécierait son choix. Malgré ce qu'il savait d'elle, il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses et notamment si elle appréciait la cuisine française.

Saori adora le repas. Ils dînèrent au champagne. La région souffrait de sècheresse depuis le début du millénaire. Julian expliqua à son invitée que la ville avait en projet de construire un aqueduc pour amener de l'eau située à plus de cinq cent kilomètre au nord de la ville. La démographie augmentait à une telle vitesse que la pénurie en précieux liquide devenait un sujet chaud parmi les hauts fonctionnaires de Las Vegas.

- Qu'avez-vous envie de faire, maintenant ? lui demanda Julian en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Ils marchaient tranquillement sur le trottoir, les deux limousines les suivant à une vingtaine de mètres. Heureusement que la rue qu'ils longeaient n'était pas encombrée, ils auraient pu créer un embouteillage et se faire remarquer par la police.

- J'ai envie de voir le désert…

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'il y avait une tension entre eux mais pas le genre de tension qui vous met mal à l'aise. Au contraire, c'est comme s'il y avait un début de complicité. Julian sourit et lui attrapa la main. Ils partirent en courant et riant vers les voitures où ils s'engouffrèrent. La limousine fit un rapide demi-tour sur la route et fila vers les limites de la ville. Julian finit par donner l'ordre de s'arrêter sur le bas coté de la nationale et dit à ses hommes de rester en arrière sans toutes fois les perdre des yeux.

Les deux jeunes gens gravirent le tertre qui séparait la route du désert. A son sommet, ils découvrirent la beauté de l'étendue aride sous les tous derniers rayons du soleil couchant qui caressaient Rainbow Mountain, les montagnes situées à l'ouest de la ville. Le paysage était à couper le souffle. Toutes les nuances d'ocres étaient représentées. Le ciel flamboyait d'orange vif et s'assombrissait jusqu'au bleu indigo. Les premières étoiles lançaient un timide scintillement, mais aucune d'elles ne pouvaient rivaliser avec celles que Saori avait dans les yeux. Elle ôta ses chaussures et s'aventura pieds nus dans le sable.

- Soyez prudente, lui lança Julian. Les crotales raffolent d'aussi charmantes chevilles…

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Son costume blanc avait pris la couleur du soleil couchant et le vent tiède jouait avec les boucles bleues de ses cheveux.

- Et vous ? De quoi raffolez-vous ? le provoqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Revenez ici et je vous le dirai…

Elle baissa la tête, regarda encore une fois ce désert qui semblait l'attirer irrésistiblement et revint près de Julian. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et l'observa en silence, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- De quoi raffolez-vous ?

- Je raffole de belles jeunes femmes qui exposent inconsciemment leurs jolis pieds aux serpents en marchant sans chaussures dans le sable.

- Parce que vous croyez peut-être qu'elles m'auraient protégé d'une morsure ?

Et disant cela, elle agita ses sandales qui se résumaient à une semelle avec un talon et des lanières.

- Effectivement, les crotales se seraient quand même régalés !

- Je me demande qui est le plus dangereux, Julian. Le serpent ou vous…

- Vous pensez que je suis dangereux ? Je vous assure que vous kidnapper n'est pas dans mes intentions.

- Un homme peut être dangereux de bien des façons…

- Une femme aussi…

Un silence s'établit pendant lequel chacun dévorait l'autre des yeux. Dans le regard de Julian, la lueur du prédateur en chasse avait disparut pour laisser place à quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

- Nous devrions rentrer, murmura Saori en se détournant pour revenir vers la voiture.

- Attendez…

Il avait doucement attrapé sa main et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, empreint de respect. Elle se laissa aller contre lui. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent lentement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

- Je ne connais rien de plus romantique qu'un couché de soleil sur la mer. Ici je n'ai qu'une mer de sable et de rochers à vous offrir, mais c'est également très poétique. Et rien ne saurait mieux convenir à ce premier baiser.

- Vous êtes très fleur bleue, Julian…

- J'aimerai que le temps s'arrête… rester là… vous garder dans mes bras…

- Ce serait dommage…

Le regard espiègle dont elle le gratifia le fit sourire. Elle le trouvait très beau lorsqu'il arborait un sourire naturel et non pas de circonstances. Main dans la main, ils regagnèrent la voiture et reprirent le chemin de la ville. Julian la raccompagna jusqu'à sa suite et s'éclipsa de façon très chevaleresque après un baiser tendre. Saori en fut très surprise. Cet homme, qui devait collectionner les conquêtes, venait de la laisser au seuil de sa chambre. Que devait-elle en conclure ? Elle avait un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle prit rapidement une douche et se coucha. Il n'était pas une heure du matin…

Au lieu de rejoindre sa suite, Julian appela Bian sur son portable. Celui-ci, dans sa chambre, sur le point de se mettre au lit, l'accueillit en robe de chambre et l'invita à entrer.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ta soirée ?

- Géniale… mais étrange…

- Je pensais que tu passerais la nuit avec elle !

- Moi aussi… mais elle n'est pas ce genre de femmes…

Tout en parlant les deux hommes s'étaient assis sur le vaste canapé en cuir noir, un verre de cognac à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est vrai que d'ordinaire, j'aurais demandé à me faire offrir un dernier verre… mais là… ça m'aurait paru totalement déplacé. Elle est sauvage… il faut l'apprivoiser pour qu'elle accepte de se livrer. Si tu insistes, elle s'échappe, elle s'envole…

Bian observait son patron, surpris de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Lui qui n'avait recherché, jusqu'à présent, que sa satisfaction personnelle, semblait incompréhensiblement patient. Julian faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts, repensant à ce baiser. Il sentait encore la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, souple et consentant. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si chaudes. Non, elle n'est pas de ces femmes que l'on séduit juste pour les mettre dans son lit. Seahorse sourit et bu une gorgée de cognac. Jamais il n'avait vu son patron ainsi, mais il reconnaissait tous les signes. Julian était amoureux. Il avait vraiment eu le coup de foudre au casino.

- Tu comptes la revoir ?

- Absolument. Demain, j'irai moi-même lui porter son petit déjeuner ! Je suis quand même surpris qu'elle n'ait pas plus de gardes du corps.

- Personne ne sait qui elle est ! Il n'existe aucune photo d'elle pouvant la lier au Groupe Kido. Kassa a été chanceux. Elle agit a un très niveau. Elle rencontre les PDG, Julian ! Pas les standardistes ! Et de plus, je suis persuadé que son assistant est un as en art martiaux. Et elle aussi ! Pour kidnapper une fille comme elle, il faut ruser. Si tu l'attaques de front, tu signes ton arrêt de mort. Ils sont japonais ! Ils ont ça dans le sang. Des gens comme eux apprennent à se battre sitôt qu'ils savent marcher. Et son frère n'en, parlons pas ! Je suis certain que tes cinq terreurs se feraient dégommer en dix secondes !

- Ça me rassure de voir la confiance que tu leur accordes !

- Ils sont bons tes gars, excellents… mais je ne crois pas qu'ils feraient le poids, même face à elle…

- Tu crois que le Groupe Kido serait lié d'une façon ou d'une autre au Sanctuaire ?

- Ta question est étrange. Tu penses que c'est le cas ?

- J'en sais rien, une idée comme ça…

- Lié non… mais ils doivent le connaître et peut-être même faire appel à ses services. Après tout, ils font partis de l'élite du pays et ne tolèrent que ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- C'est vrai que le Sanctuaire et l'Ocean Pearl chassent le même gibier…

- Et le Giudecca's également, dans un style différent…

- J'ai su récemment que la Baronne de Polaris a demandé un escort du Sanctuaire et que la Balance a accepté !

- Tiens donc ?

- Saori fait peut-être la même chose…

- Non ! Pas elle ! s'insurgea Julian. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un gigolo pour chauffer son lit ! Elle peut avoir qui elle veut et sans payer !

- Julian, tu connais aussi bien que moi la qualité de services que peuvent offrir des agences comme les nôtres. Il s'agit aussi de protection rapprochée. Elle est l'héritière du Groupe Kido et détient quarante-trois pour cent des parts de l'entreprise. C'est une cible pour des kidnappeurs ou je n'sais quoi encore ! Tu t'rends compte combien elle vaut ?

Et voilà que la petite alarme se remettait à clignoter dans l'esprit de Julian. Son instinct lui disait qu'il tenait là une information brûlante. Quelque chose qui allait peut-être lui servir pour en savoir un peu plus sur la Balance. Et si Saori connaissait cette personne ? Il allait devoir jouer très serré. Ce baiser lui revint encore en mémoire. Une onde de chaleur lui laboura les reins. Il leva les yeux vers Bian. Celui-ci posa son verre sur la table basse. Il connaissait trop bien son patron. Il délaça la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et l'ôta. Avec des gestes lents et sensuels, il débarrassa Julian de son cognac puis se pencha sur lui.

- Tu as besoin d'une nuit de débauche pour te remettre les idées en place, lui murmura-t-il juste avant de l'embrasser.

Poséidon se laissa faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il posa les mains sur le corps qui s'offrait à lui et s'en remit entièrement à son ami…

Allongée sur son lit, Saori ne dormait pas. Elle aurait été bien en peine de trouver le sommeil alors que son esprit fonctionnait à plein rendement. Elle avait été surprise de constater que Julian n'était pas un mufle. La plus part des hommes auraient demandé à boire un dernier verre, tout en espérant passer la nuit avec elle. Elle l'avait trouvé plutôt attentionné, galant, gentleman même. Et bien sûr, il avait un charme fou. Elle sentait encore la force de ses bras autour d'elle, son corps ferme contre le sien. Elle lui aurait bien demandé le nom de sa société, mais il aurait fallu qu'elle dévoile le nom du Groupe. Et elle avait envie de faire encore durer le suspens…

Et elle avait aussi de mauvais souvenirs de ces précédents aveux. Lorsqu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un, que les choses se passaient bien et que le moment de faire certaines révélations arrivaient, à chaque fois - à croire qu'elle était maudite – à chaque fois le même scénario se répétait. Soit l'homme prenait peur et disparaissait, soit il se montrait trop enthousiaste pour être vraiment sincère, en particulier quand le sigle $ ou € se mettait à clignoter dans ses yeux. Cette fois, elle ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs. Elle commencerait par attendre de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer et elle ne dirait que le strict nécessaire. Elle allait plutôt se transformer en Sherlock Holmes pour être la première à tout savoir ou presque sur l'autre.

Elle savait pertinemment que Julian tenterait de faire la même chose. A elle d'être plus maligne que lui.

Leur étreinte lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'étira comme une chatte entre les draps et une vague de désir lui tordit le ventre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle appuya sa main dessus, geste vain pour calmer le brasier qui la dévorait. Elle avait envie de lui, elle avait envie de découvrir ce que ce baiser cachait de plus excitant, elle avait envie de savoir ce qui se dissimulait dans la force de ces bras. Elle se surprit à l'imaginer comme l'amant avec un grand A, celui qui la révèlerait à elle-même, celui qui l'emmènerait jusqu'aux portes du paradis…

* * *

_Suite de Saori, samedi 9 juin, vers 9h30…_

Un doux tintement la sortit du sommeil. La porte d'entrée. Elle grogna et maudit Jabu, car ça ne pouvait être que lui. Elle résista à l'envie de mettre sa tête sous l'oreiller pour se rendormir et se leva. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre en soie blanche, assortit à sa nuisette et alla ouvrir.

- Prima colazione, signorina ! fit un Julian radieux avec un éblouissant sourire dans la langue qu'il considérait comme la plus romantique de toute, l'italien.

Saori resta bouche bée, puis éclata de rire. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser pousser la desserte dans la pièce jusque devant la baie vitrée. Il s'avança vers elle et la pris naturellement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Bonjour, jolie princesse, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Bonjour, beau chevalier, répondit-elle sur le même ton en souriant avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une si charmante attention ?

- Vous existez…

Elle se détacha doucement des bras possessifs et s'approcha de la petite table.

- Voyons voir… Croissants au beurre, jus de fruits frais, café, thé, chocolat…

- Je ne savais pas ce que vous preniez, alors j'ai pris les trois. Allons sur la terrasse, ma matinée est splendide.

Saori observa le jeune homme pendant qu'il déplaçait la desserte et nota qu'il n'était pas en costume. Il portait un simple pantalon à pince avec un chandail large en coton et col en V. Blanc. Comme elle, il semblait aimer cette couleur.

Ils s'assirent et Julian fit le service. Il lui servit un thé alors que lui-même prenait un café. Elle prit un croisant dans lequel elle mordit à belle dent. Julian éclata de rire.

- Quoi ! s'offusqua-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

- Vous avez l'air affamé. Vous n'avez pas bien mangé, hier soir ?

- Si, c'était divin, répondit-elle après une gorgée de thé pour faire passer la viennoiserie. Mais ce dîné est loin et là j'ai faim !

Ils se sourirent encore et Julian ne put s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. Ce qu'elle portait ne laisser presque rien à l'imagination. Sous sa robe de chambre légèrement ouverte, sa nuisette en soie lui arrivait tout juste à mi-cuisses et dévoilait la naissance des seins. Le jeune homme sentit une vague de chaleur lui cravacher les reins avant de se répandre dans on ventre.

- Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il pour cacher son trouble avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

- Non, rien. Et vous ?

- Non plus. Nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble…

- Et qu'avez-vous en tête ? fit-elle en le clouant du regard, consciente de ce que sa question avait d'ambigüe.

Julian ne s'y trompa pas. Il sourit.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller jouer comme des gosses dans le parc d'attractions du Circus Circus ?

- Vous êtes sérieux ? rétorqua-t-elle, surprise.

- Pourquoi pas ? Le Canyon Blaster (1), le Slingshot (2), les Carrousels… Allez ! Dites oui ! Ça va être génial ! On va se mettre la tête à l'envers !

- C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes habillé ainsi ?

- Comment ?

- Décontracté, à l'aise ?

- J'avoue…

- Vous étiez donc si sûr que j'accepterais ?

- Je l'espérais…

- Et si ça ne me dit rien ?

- Si vous avez une autre idée intéressante, je suis tout prêt à me laisser convaincre.

Là non plus le double sens de la phrase n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Julian était aussi rusé qu'elle sur ce terrain.

- Très bien ! Va pour le Circus Circus !

Elle prit rapidement une douche, attacha ses cheveux, passa un jeans et une chemise, glissa son portefeuille dans la poche arrière droite et son téléphone dans la gauche. Elle attrapa ses lunettes de soleil, sa clé et tous les deux sortirent de la suite en direction des ascenseurs express.

- Vous ne prévenez pas votre secrétaire ? lui demanda Julian une fois dans la limousine.

- Non, je le laisse mariner. Et puis, il n'aura qu'à se renseigner à l'accueil. J'ai laissé ma clé et les réceptionnistes nous on vu ensemble. Ils le lui diront.

- Vous êtes dure avec lui. Il ne fait que son travail.

- Malheureusement, à travers lui c'est à mon frère que je veux faire comprendre que je ne suis plus une gamine ! Et comme Jabu ne manquera pas de l'appeler en lui disant qu'il ne sait absolument pas où je suis, Dohko aussi se fera du souci. Pendant ce temps, moi, je m'amuse !

Julian sourit et embrassa les doigts de la jeune femme.

Toute la journée, ils passèrent d'une attraction à l'autre, riant, criant comme des gosses. A chaque fois que pour une raison ou une autre, ils se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassaient, comme un couple d'amoureux. A les voir ainsi, personne n'imaginerait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille.

Le midi, ils déjeunèrent dans un fastfood et le soir dans une petite pizzéria, si tant est que l'on puisse trouver quelque chose de petit à Las Vegas. Après ça, il fallut songer à rentrer. L'héritière Kido avait reçu un nombre incroyable de messages de la part de Jabu et de son frère, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait bien le temps de leur répondre.

- Nous pourrions finir cette journée au piano bar et danser. Qu'en dites-vous ? demanda Julian sur le pas de la porte de Saori.

- D'accord. Mais demain, je veux faire la grasse matinée !

- Pas de problème, répondit-il en riant. Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure ?

- A tout à l'heure…

Après s'être rafraichie, douchée et habillée, elle décida d'appeler Jabu pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle ne lui laissa pas en placer une et lui raccrocha au nez. Avec son frère, ce serait moins facile. Elle fit le numéro.

- _Bon sang Saori ! Où étais-tu ! Jabu était fou d'inquiétude ? Et moi aussi !_

- Bonjour Dohko ! Tu dormais ? Je suis désolée ! J'ai passé la journée dans un parc d'attractions ! Je suis épuisée !

- _Saori ! _gronda son frère à l'autre bout de la planète. _Arrête ton cinéma !_

- Quoi ! Quel cinéma ? J'ai passé la journée toute seule avec un charmant garçon que j'ai rencontré, sans garde du corps et tu vois ? Je suis toujours là ! Alors tu vas dire à Jabu d'arrêter de m'coller au train ou je le largue ici, et je pars ailleurs toute seule ! Si j'ai été capable de le faire aujourd'hui, je peux recommencer. C'est clair ?

- _Saori, écoute-moi…_

- Non Dohko ! Je ne t'écoute plus ! Par contre toi tu vas écouter bien attentivement et prendre très au sérieux ce que je vais te dire. Tu appelles Jabu et tu lui donnes des ordres pour qu'il me lâche. C'est tout. Ou je te jure que je disparais dans la nature pour un bon bout de temps et tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour les conseils d'administration du Groupe ! Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

- _D'accord… _fit son frère d'une voix éteinte et résignée après quelques secondes de silence.

Il semblait avoir enfin compris que sa sœur étouffait d'être toujours surveillée. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour elle quand elle était loin de lui ? Qu'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose de grave ?

­- _Mais je t'en supplie,_ reprit-il,_ pour l'amour du ciel, sois prudente. Je sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi…_

L'argument fit mouche. Saori sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait de la peine mais elle voulait vivre, tout simplement. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui.

- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours prudente. Et puis, ce jeune homme que j'ai rencontré a lui aussi des gardes du corps. Il en a cinq.

- _Cinq ? Se sent-il à ce point menacé ?_

Aïe ! Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire…

- Il est aussi le patron d'une société de croisières de luxe, si tu veux tout savoir, poursuivit-elle pour noyer le poisson. Intéressant, non ?

_- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

- Je ne connais que son prénom. Nous avons décidé de garder un peu de mystère, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Il s'appelle Julian.

Au même instant, elle entendit le carillon de sa porte et ne prêta pas attention au juron étouffé de son frère au téléphone.

- Il faut que je te laisse. Nous allons écouter du jazz et danser et il vient d'arriver. Je t'embrasse et n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

-_ Saori ! _cria Dohko, en vain, elle avait raccroché.

A Tokyo, l'héritier Kido laissa retomber sa main qui tenait le téléphone. Il était inutile qu'il la rappelle, elle ne répondrait pas, il le savait.

Dohko avait instantanément compris qui était ce Julian et il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il savait aussi que le jeune PDG de la Seven Seas faisait régulièrement appel au service de l'Ocean Pearl, le concurrent direct du Sanctuaire. Oh, Saori ne révèlerait rien de cette activité, non, mais que les deux organisations se retrouvent soudainement si proches ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il regarda l'homme endormi à ses cotés et une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour lui gonfla le cœur.

_- Shion, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais… _songea-t-il en repoussant une mèche verte de la joue.

Il était presque treize heures, et Dohko se dit qu'il était temps de réveiller son amant… En plus, son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner depuis un bon quart d'heure…

* * *

_Le Sanctuaire, lundi matin 11 juin, vers 7h30…_

Milo fut tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie insistante du téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Un téléphone qui restait toujours allumé, celui du Sanctuaire. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le second. A tâtons, il chercha l'appareil tout en le maudissant de la pire des vengeances.

- Allô, marmonna-t-il.

_- Bonjour, vous êtes la Balance ?_ fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je suis son assistant, répondit le Grec tout à fait réveillé pour le coup.

_- Je suis Syd de Mizar. Je dois venir cette semaine à Tokyo et je souhaiterais bénéficier de la compagnie du Vicomte pour tout le temps de mon séjour._

- Un instant, je vais consulter son planning… si mon ordinateur veut bien s'allumer…

_- Je vous réveille sans doute ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai plus pensé au décalage horaire._

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que nos clients soient satisfaits. Alors… le Vicomte… Vous arriverez à quelle date

- _Demain, dans la journée._

- Il est libre. Vous resterez combien de temps ?

_- En principe jusqu'au dimanche suivant, mais il possible que ça se prolonge ? Je vous le confirmerai bien sûr._

- C'est noté. J'en informe le Vicomte rapidement. Contactez-moi quand vous serez à Tokyo que je puisse vous faire parvenir le contrat.

_- Comptez sur moi… Merci…_

- A votre service… A bientôt…

Milo raccrocha et jeta un œil au dossier de Camus. Il avait déjà eu à s'occuper de ce client et l'évaluation était largement positive. Il envoya immédiatement un mail au Français pour l'informer. Mais il n'avait aucun doute quand à la réaction de Camus. Celui-ci allait encore refuser, c'était certain. Puis, ayant une intuition, il regarda quelques dates. L'hôte avait décliné tous les contrats qui lui avaient été proposé depuis celui qu'il avait effectué avec ce Mizar justement. Et Shion partait le même jour. Milo n'était pas stupide. Il était tout juste huit heures, mais il fonça sous la douche. Il s'habilla rapidement et gagna la suite Sibéria. L'homme qui lui ouvrit venait aussi de se réveiller sous les coups acharnés du Grec.

­- Milo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est toi qui va m'le dire !

Il poussa le Français et entra dans la chambre. Il prit le téléphone et commanda un petit déjeuné pour deux.

- Fais comme chez toi… te gêne pas surtout ! fit Camus d'un ton sarcastique et irrité.

- Tu va me dire maintenant ce qui s'est passé pour que tu refuses tous les contrats que je te propose. Et je veux la vérité, Camus !

Milo était furieux et son interlocuteur comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser facilement. Quelques minutes après, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait prononcé une parole, un employé apporta une table copieusement garnie de café, croissant et jus de fruit frais. Ils s'installèrent.

- Alors ? J'écoute !

Camus lui relata par le menu détail les propos qu'il avait tenus à Shion et surtout la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça. Ensuite, il avait effectué son contrat avec Syd. Là aussi, il expliqua comment ils s'étaient rencontrés à Monaco. Comment il avait pris conscience que ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi vivaces et qu'il s'était trompé en pensant qu'il aimait Dohko.

Milo l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Camus était aussi désabusé. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était si glacial. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et il se réfugiait derrière ce masque d'indifférence. Mais Syd le lui avait arraché et de la pire des façons. Il ne se souvenait plus de lui.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, finit-il par dire. Je dois bosser si je veux continuer à rembourser Dohko.

- Tu acceptes donc le contrat avec Mizar ?

- Oui, je l'accepte. A partir de mardi, c'est ça ?

- Je l'appelle pour confirmer ?

- Oui…

Milo termina son café et se leva pour sortir. Devant la porte, il se retourna et fixa son compagnon.

- Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

Camus le fixa de ce regard froid et clair qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme s'il contenait difficilement les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses longs cils.

- A en crever, Milo…

Le Grec ressentit une telle douleur dans ce murmure que son cœur se serra. Syd ne se souvenait plus de lui et c'est certainement ce qui devait lui faire le plus mal. Il gagna le bureau de Shion, jeta un œil à tous les contrats, passa des coups de téléphone et une fois s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, il se commanda à déjeuner.

Dans l'après-midi, il se rendit au Dojo où Kanon et Angelo s'entraînaient déjà avec Jacinto et Milo se joignit à eux. Il fut l'adversaire de l'Italien. Il s'attarda sur le tatami lorsqu'il entendit Angelo dire à Kanon qu'ils se verraient plus tard. Jacinto était déjà sorti, il ne restait plus que le cadet qui était encore sous douche. Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur son visage. Il se déshabilla en silence et entra dans la salle d'eau saturée de vapeur chaude.

Kanon laissait l'eau couler sur son corps. Il aimait cette sensation douce, caressante. Il repensa à son week-end à Macao. Jamais, non jamais il n'avait eu amant aussi… aussi quoi ? Beau ? Sexy ? Sensuel ? Attentionné ? Car bien qu'il ne soit qu'un hôte, Abel s'était aussi soucié de son plaisir. Les images érotiques de leurs nombreuses étreintes défilèrent dans son esprit. Il se mordit la lèvre quand une plume de désir lui chatouilla le ventre. Et cette évaluation qui était arrivée le matin même alors qu'il était encore dans l'avion qui le ramenait à Tokyo. Dohko l'avait accueilli avec un sourire en tranche de pastèque, lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu la cote d'un hôte grimper si haut, si vite.

Puis son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. S'il avait réussi à ne pas y penser pendant quelques temps, et bien qu'une anxiété sourde plombait son moral, là, seul avec lui-même, son angoisse revenait le tarauder. Saga… Soudain, il sentit un corps se coller au sien. Un seul homme était capable de se permettre cette familiarité avec lui. Il sourit. De plus, il savait très bien qu'il ne quitterait pas la salle sans prendre une douche également.

- T'es forme, dis-donc ! dit-il en se cambrant légèrement.

- Je suis en forme vingt-quatre heures par jour !

Kanon soupira de plaisir en sentant le corps de Milo s'appuyer d'avantage contre le sien.

- Tu m'as manqué… souffla Milo en glissant ses mains entre le ventre du cadet et le mur. Le second des jumeaux se retourna dans les bras qui l'enserraient et se laissa aller au baiser sulfureux de son ami. Voilés par la brume de l'eau chaude, leurs deux corps fusionnèrent de la plus voluptueuse des façons… Et même s'il appréciait particulièrement Milo, Kanon ne put s'empêcher de penser à un autre homme, là-bas… à Macao…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) le Canyon Blaster : montagnes russes avec entre autre un double looping.

(2) Le Slingshot : tour de chute.


	25. Chapter 25 : où Cupidon se lâche !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et l'univers de "Love Mode" à Yuki Shimizu.

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Amitié/Suspens

**Spoiler** : Univers Alternatif. Collaboration Taki et Scorpio-no-Caro. Nous avons placé les personnages de Saint Seiya dans l'univers de "Love Mode". Amour, complot, trahison, amitié, chacun a son histoire qui se recoupe avec celles des autres. Il y aura de nombreux couples inattendus. Nous espérons que vous aimerez.

**ATTENTION** : Il y est question de prostitution masculine puisque que "Love Mode" se déroule dans ce milieu.

**Note** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu "Love Mode", c'est un manga Yaoi. Vous trouverez des informations sur le site de .fr dans la rubrique "Scantrad"

**Petit résume **_: Beaucoup de choses ont évolué au Sanctuaire. En effet, Camus est troublé à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau Syd de Mizard, mais accepte tout de même un second contrat spécial avec ce dernier. De son côté, Saori rencontre un charmant jeune homme à Las Vegas, Julian Solo, dont elle tombe follement amoureuse. Puis, notre cher Kanon est rentré de Macao, où il a passé un agréable week-end avec Abel, mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son jumeau, dont le contrat spécial avec Kouros a été prolongé jusqu'au Jeudi 14 Juin. Enfin, Dohko, de plus en plus soupçonneux, demande à Aioros d'enquêter sur le passé de Shion._

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Où Cupidon se lâche… !**

_Tokyo, mardi 12 juin, rendez-vous entre Syd et Camus._

Par un heureux hasard, Syd de Mizar était descendu au Star Hill. Il avait pris une suite au trente-deuxième étage. Après s'être reposé du décalage horaire, il était en train de se préparer pour recevoir son hôte. Il était impatient. A un tel point qu'il s'était légèrement coupé en se rasant. Il était presque dix-neuf heures et Syd était de plus en plus nerveux. Il craignait la réaction de Camus lorsqu'il lui parlerait de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Le Vicomte endossa son personnage et quitta la suite Sibéria. Dans l'ascenseur, il tenta bien de redevenir l'hôte distingué aux manières aristocratiques, mais en vain. Il était heureux et terrifié à la fois. Arriverait-il à faire encore bonne figure devant son client ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et puis, il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant. Par respect envers les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Syd, il lui devait la vérité. Peut-être que le Finlandais se souviendrait alors de lui, s'il lui racontait leur liaison à Monaco. Seulement huit étages à descendre avec un ascenseur express. Moins de deux minutes, pas vraiment le temps pour réfléchir de façon constructive.

Il sonna à la porte de la suite. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Syd au sourire éblouissant et visiblement ravi. Camus sourit à son tour et entra. Sitôt la porte fermée que le Finlandais le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné, mais qui n'appelait pas à une suite plus sensuelle.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il au Français en collant son front au sien.  
- Je suis là maintenant, répondit l'hôte en respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de cet homme qu'il aimait si fort.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?  
- Je sais que tu aimes Mime de Benetnash, le harpiste.  
- C'est vrai, et alors ?  
- J'ai eu des places pour son concert de ce soir !  
- Génial ! s'enthousiasma le Finlandais. Excellente idée, et ensuite ?  
- On pourrait aller dans un restaurant traditionnel… proposa Camus qui commençait à avoir du mal à résister aux petits baisers brulants que Syd semait dans son cou.  
- Hmm… et ensuite…  
- Je sais pas… nnh… on revient ici…  
- … et ensuite…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément et se sourirent. Après un baiser qui leur donna le vertige, ils gagnèrent la limousine du Sanctuaire et Seiya les conduisit à la salle de concert.

_

* * *

_

_Au même moment, à la résidence Sakashita…_

Sirotant une flute de champagne dans la limousine, Kanon attendait Ikki Sakashita. Après son aventure chinoise avec Abel, il appréciait de retrouver une activité plus calme, un client plus… normal. Ikki était un homme simple, facile à satisfaire. S'il était riche, vivait dans le luxe et ne s'offrait que ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans n'importe quel domaine, il n'était pas pour autant arrogant ni même condescendant. Il avait su rester humble. C'est peut-être pour ça que le Grec trouvait le Japonais à son goût. Droit au but. Il proposait, Ikki acceptait. Il se montrait des plus attentifs, Ikki adorait. Et ensuite, il le lui prouvait dans l'intimité d'une chambre. L'héritier Sakashita y était pour beaucoup dans la cote de Kanon. Celle-ci s'était envolée grâce aux évaluations exaltées dont l'avait gratifié son client.

Le cadet des jumeaux songeait qu'il pourrait faire ce job très longtemps si tous les clients étaient comme Ikki. Ce serait si simple et si agréable… A travers la vitre, il vit son client sortir de la maison. Aussitôt, il ouvrit la porte pour l'accueillir. Le Japonais eut un sourire éclatant en le voyant et lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans la limousine ou Kanon le suivit.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura son client en l'embrassant à nouveau de façon beaucoup plus tendre.  
- J'ai pu avoir les places que tu voulais.  
- Je savais que j'pouvais compter sur toi ! T'es l'meilleur !  
- On sera au quatrième rang, au milieu.  
- Et ensuite on pourra aller le voir ?  
- Il donnera mon nom à la sécurité.  
- Il a été ton client ? demanda Ikki, l'air pincé.  
- Deux fois, oui…  
- Et… c'était… c'était bien ?  
- Je ne parle jamais de mes clients… avec mes clients ! sourit Kanon avec une petite moue irrésistible à laquelle le Japonais ne résista d'ailleurs pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de concert trois quart d'heure avant le début du spectacle. Leurs billets leurs permirent d'être introduits dans un salon réservé aux vips. Ils se glissèrent dans un coin, une coupe de champagne à la main. Ikki dévorait son hôte des yeux et Kanon ne faisait rien pour le calmer.

- Kanon ?

L'interpellé se retourna et se retrouva face à Camus. A l'évidence, l'homme qui l'accompagnait était son client.

- Vicomte ! Quelle agréable surprise ! fit le Grec avec un sourire des plus avenants.  
- Vous venez assister au concert de Benetnash ?  
- Tout à fait. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Ikki Sakashita des industries Sakashita. Voici le Vicomte, un escort du Sanctuaire.  
- Bonsoir, fit le Japonais en serrant la main que lui tendait le Français.  
- J'accompagne Syd de Mizar. Il est le PDG des Editions Zeta en Finlande.  
- Monsieur de Mizar, commença Ikki, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. J'ai entendu dire que vous ne vous serviez que de papier recyclable et recyclé pour imprimer vos ouvrages ?  
- C'est exact. C'est ma… modeste contribution à la protection de l'environnement.  
- Sakashita fait de même. Parfois les coûts sont un peu élevés mais, je m'obstine à créer une industrie la plus propre possible.  
- Les petits ruisseaux font les grandes rivières, déclama doctement Kanon, faisant sourire ses interlocuteurs.  
- On pourrait peut-être se retrouver après le concert autour d'un repas, proposa Syd.  
- C'est une bonne idée, commença Kanon, mais nous avons rendez-vous avec Benetnash après son concert.  
- Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? fit Camus en arquant un sourcil, visiblement impressionné par les capacités de son confrère.  
- Mime est… une connaissance, avoua-t-il avec un rictus entendu. Ikki avait réservé notre soirée. Je savais qu'il était un admirateur de Mime et, coïncidence, il était de nouveau en tournée au Japon, je l'ai contacté pour savoir s'il pouvait m'avoir deux places et si c'était possible de le voir après le spectacle, dans sa loge.

Un doux tintement informa les personnes présentent dans le salon qu'il était temps qu'elles gagnent leur place.

- Vous êtes placés où ? demanda Kanon à Camus.  
- Rang six, un peu à droite. Et vous ?  
- Quatre, au milieu. Bonne soirée…

Les quatre hommes se saluèrent et entrèrent dans la salle. Sur la scène, éclairée par la lumière crue des projecteurs d'entracte, une magnifique harpe celtique laquée rouge et or attirait tous les regards. A gauche, il y avait un piano à queue, noir et ouvert avec un micro orienté vers l'intérieur, sur la table d'harmonie où sont tendues les cordes. Sur la droite, une flute traversière de couleur argentée, étincelait sur son support au coté d'un luth. Et derrière, en arc de cercle, quatre violons et un violoncelle n'attendaient plus que leurs propriétaires.

La musique de Mime ne requérait que très peu d'instruments, mais elle était si riche qu'en l'entendant, on avait l'impression qu'il y avait une centaine de musiciens sur scène.

Les lumières baissèrent lentement, le brouhaha des discussions s'étiola et un silence total se fit. Les musiciens entrèrent sur scène sous les applaudissements du public. Kanon eut un sursaut de surprise. Mime était encore plus séduisant que dans ses souvenirs. Il lui sembla que le jeune homme avait pris un peu de poids. Ses joues semblaient plus pleines mais sont regard était toujours aussi doux et rêveur. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Ikki. Ce qu'il vit le laissa interdit. Le Japonais avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et son regard avait une intensité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Et le concert n'avait pas commencé… Quand les premières notent s'élevèrent, emplissant la salle de leur pureté, Ikki ferma les yeux et se remit à respirer.

- Ça va ? lui murmura discrètement Kanon.  
- Oui… ça va… tu as eu une idée merveilleuse…

Lorsque Mime entama son morceau le plus célèbre intitulé "The fight of Shun of Andromeda"(1). Ikki ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue et qui n'échappa pas à son hôte. Celui-ci eut un sourire de compréhension. Même s'il avait déjà eut l'honneur de voir le harpiste sur scène, il était toujours aussi ému par la passion qui exsudait de chaque note. Son client avait beau être un homme relativement bourru, il était d'une très grande sensibilité.

- Ce morceau à l'air de particulièrement t'émouvoir, lui confia Kanon en se penchant vers son client.  
- C'est vrai… la mélodie est magnifique et en plus elle porte le nom de mon petit frère…  
- Tu pourras le lui dire après…  
- Et je n'vais pas m'en priver…

C'est devant une standing ovation que Mime de Benetnash quitta la scène, les bras chargés de bouquets de fleurs. Kanon fit un signe de tête à Camus qui se dirigeait vers la sortie avec Syd alors que lui-même pilotait Ikki dans la foule pour rejoindre les coulisses. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle le nom du harpiste était écrit en lettres d'or. Un garde du corps les intercepta mais au nom que le Grec lui donna, il tapa à la porte.

- Kanon ! fit Mime avec un magnifique sourire. Entrez, je vous en prie.  
- Je te présente Ikki Sakashita, un de tes admirateurs.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en se regardant. Kanon les observa et eut un sourire mental. Ils commencèrent à discuter en anglais, Ikki ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur la musique de Mime qui lui-même s'excusa de ne pas être au fait de l'industrie japonaise.

- Et toi, Kanon, comment vas-tu ?  
- Je vais bien, merci. On dirait que ta secrétaire est moins derrière toi.  
- Après notre escapade, j'ai mis les choses au point avec elle et mon agent. J'ai suivi ton conseil. Je vis pour moi et non plus uniquement pour ma musique et mon public.  
- Vous étiez comme dans un cocon ? tenta Ikki pour mieux comprendre cet homme si délicat et sensible.  
- Un cocon ? Non… plutôt une prison dorée et Kanon m'a aidé à m'échapper… Maintenant la porte est toujours ouverte, je rentre et je sors comme bon me semble.  
- Ça se voit que tu te sens bien et ta musique en est la preuve. J'ai été encore plus touché que les premières fois où je t'ai entendu.  
- Flatteur ! s'offusqua Mime avec un petit rire qui bouleversa Ikki.  
- Non, il a raison. Je connais votre musique pour avoir acheté vos cd, mais en concert c'est… comment dire… c'est magique...  
- Eh bien messieurs, merci beaucoup. Si j'ai pu vous emmener dans mon monde, c'est que je ne dois pas être dénué d'un certain talent.  
- Ne soit pas si modeste. Tu es un grand harpiste et tu le sais. Accepterais-tu de dîner avec nous ?  
- Oh ! C'est très gentil de votre part, mais j'ai une conférence de presse dans… moins d'un quart d'heure, répondit Mime après avoir regardé l'horloge au dessus du miroir.  
- Une prochaine fois peut-être… fit Ikki dont la déception qui passa dans ses yeux fut un autre élément révélateur pour Kanon.  
- Combien de temps restes-tu au Japon ?  
- J'ai encore trois concerts à donner, une semaine, dix jours tout au plus…  
- Eh bien peut-être accepterez-vous ce dîné un autre soir ? insista le Japonais.  
- Ce sera avec grand plaisir… Kanon a mon numéro privé. Tu l'as gardé ?  
- Bien sûr…  
- Appelle-moi demain en début d'après-midi. Je serais en mesure de vous dire comment j'ai organisé mon emploi du temps. Non mais vous entendez ? C'est vous qui m'invitez et c'est moi qui pose mes conditions ! fit-il avec un geste d'excuses.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mes journées sont certainement moins chargées que les vôtres lorsque vous êtes en tournée.  
- J'avoue que c'est très fatigant. Quand je suis chez moi, j'ai hâte de retrouver la scène et quand j'y suis, je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner à Copenhague !

Trois coups frappés à la porte leur rappelèrent la conférence de presse. Ikki et Kanon prirent congé de Mime qui donna une accolade affectueuse à son ex hôte et qui serra chaleureusement la main d'Ikki.

Dans la limousine qui les amenait au restaurant, Ikki fut moins expansif qu'à son habitude. Kanon ne s'en inquiéta nullement, devinant sans problème à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, pensait son client.

- Tu as vraiment aimé ce concert, on dirait…

Ikki sortit de son silence, réalisant brusquement qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Je suis désolé, Kanon. C'est vrai que je suis encore sur un petit nuage et…  
- … et tu te repasses cette soirée en boucle, finit l'hôte avec un sourire de compréhension.  
- Hmmf… c'est vrai… excuse-moi…  
- De quoi ? D'être sensible et d'aimer cette musique ? Comment ne pas l'aimer, tu peux me dire ? Il y a tellement de douceur, d'émotion, de beauté…

Ikki planta son regard d'un bleu d'acier dans celui de Kanon pas le moins du monde troublé. Ils savaient tous les deux que les dernières paroles de l'hôte ne parlaient pas de la musique, mais bien du musicien.

- Je suis donc si transparent ? rétorqua le Japonais avec un sourire désabusé.  
- Non, rassure-toi. Mais je commence à te connaître un peu…

Ikki avait voulu rentrer immédiatement chez lui après le dîné. Le vin et le saké aidant, il se montra plus empressé auprès de son hôte qui comprit bien à quoi il devait ce regain d'intérêt pour sa personne.

Sur le lit qui accueillit leurs ébats, les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle. L'ultime plaisir les avait déjà fauchés à deux reprises et le Japonais semblait avoir envie d'un troisième opus. Déjà Kanon frissonnait sous les baisers qui glissaient dans son cou. Il hasarda une main vers l'entrejambe de son client.

- Mime…

Kanon se figea un court instant et tourna la tête vers Ikki. Celui-ci venait de s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue et l'alcool. Dans son sommeil, il avait prononcé le nom du musicien. Le Grec en aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait craint de réveiller son amant. Il se contorsionna doucement pour se dégager du poids du corps qui couvrait le sien.

- _Je savais que vous mettre face à face serait une bonne chose… La suite dépend entièrement de vous…_

Puis il songea qu'il aurait été bien ennuyé si Ikki n'avait pas déjà aimé la musique de Mime. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il la lui aurait fait découvrir en l'emmenant quand même voir ce concert. Il s'endormit à son tour, fier de lui…

* * *

- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais bien Mime de Benetnash ? demanda Camus en mangeant un sushi.  
- Bien sûr… Il est très connu dans les pays nordiques. Il est Danois. Dis… Tu me répondrais si je te demandais ton vrai nom ?

Le Français se figea. Son nom… Est-ce que ça aiderait Syd à se souvenir de leur passé ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça parce qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?  
- Eh bien… j'ai quelque que chose à te demander mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir qui tu es…  
- Et connaître mon nom est absolument indispensable ?

- Syd ? Syd !

Camus se précipita au coté de son client qui bascula dans ses bras, inconscient. Immédiatement le patron du restaurant appela les secours, mais à leur arrivée, le Finlandais avait déjà repris connaissance. Après quelques examens basiques et sur son insistance, il fut autorisé à rentrer à son hôtel, sans passer par l'hôpital.

Pendant le trajet qui les ramenait au Star Hill, Syd s'était laissé aller contre l'épaule de Camus. Avec beaucoup d'attention et de prévenance, l'hôte avait reconduit son client dans sa suite et avait demandé qu'on leur porte du thé. Il l'avait ensuite aidé à se mettre à l'aise et à s'allonger sur le lit.

- Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir ce genre de malaise ? osa enfin lui demander Camus, caressant ses doigts avec les siens.  
- Non… Ça faisait… plusieurs mois que… que ça ne s'était plus produit…  
- Y a une raison médicale à ça ?  
- Mon accident… et mon amnésie…  
- Ton amnésie ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Désolé… ça me r'garde pas !  
- Si… justement…

Camus observa Syd, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il ne voulait pas non plus le pousser à se confier si cela devait raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

- Il y a un peu plus de dix-huit mois, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. C'était en plein hiver, la route était verglacée, bref… l'accident con… J'ai eu une jambe cassée et un traumatisme crânien. Quand j'ai repris connaissance à l'hosto, je ne me rappelais plus de certaines choses. Le médecin a diagnostiqué une amnésie partielle. Pas forcément sélective du genre oublier les mauvais souvenirs, mais des pans entiers de ma vie avaient disparu de ma mémoire. Petit à petit, c'est revenu et à chaque fois, je faisais un malaise comme ça. Avec le temps, j'en ai fait de moins en moins. Pour le médecin, c'était le signe que j'avais presque retrouvé tous mes souvenirs. Ça faisait environ quatre mois que ça ne m'était plus arrivé.  
- Et d'un coup, comme ça, ça te reprend ?  
- Il restait certainement des choses dans l'ombre, des choses qui ne pouvaient pas revenir sans un déclencheur…  
- Un déclencheur ? C'est pas la première fois que tu viens au Japon. Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu voir ou entendre ?  
- Pas quoi… mais qui…  
- T'as vu quelqu'un qui a fait remonter tes souvenirs ?  
- Oui… Quelques semaines de ma vie que j'étais certain de ne jamais pouvoir oublier à l'époque. Les jours les plus heureux, les plus intenses de mon existence…

Camus commençait à comprendre où Syd voulait en venir mais il avait peur de le suivre sur ce chemin. Il craignait de se faire encore des idées et d'être cruellement déçu. Etait-il possible que le Finlandais ait pu oublier leur liaison ? Ces instants absolument merveilleux qu'ils avaient passés à Monaco ? Et que là, brusquement, tout lui revienne en mémoire ?

- Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, tu trouves pas ? reprit Syd en entrecroisant ses doigts à ceux de son hôte. J'ose même pas imaginer ce que t'as dû ressentir en voyant que j'ignorais qui tu étais…  
- Tu… tu sais…  
- Camus de Rasque de Laval, le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Celui qui a disparu un beau matin sans rien dire, sans laisser un mot. L'homme que j'ai cherché dans toute la Principauté de Monaco… J'ai fini par me dire que je ne devais pas être assez bien pour toi. Alors… j'ai renoncé à te retrouver… me disant que tu méritais mieux…

Syd tendit la main et caressa la joue du Français du bout des doigts. L'hôte ne disait rien. Il n'aurait pas pu. Il avait la gorge trop serrée par l'émotion. Il pleurait doucement, sans chercher à retenir ses larmes ou à les cacher. Syd ne l'avait pas oublié, il l'avait juste… occulté involontairement.

- Quand j'ai fait appel aux services du Sanctuaire, je t'ai choisi parce que… ta photo a remué quelque chose en moi… mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. On s'est rencontré, on a… passé du temps ensemble, du bon temps, et j'arrivais pas à me départir d'une impression de déjà vu. Ta façon d'embrasser, ton odeur… C'était très désagréable parce que ça me rappelait sans cesse la période ou ma mémoire revenait par à-coups… Quand je suis reparti en Finlande, j'ai eu… j'ai été terrifié, oui, c'est le mot, terrifié à l'idée de te laisser derrière moi. J'avais beau me dire que tu étais un hôte, que tu ne t'attacherais jamais à moi et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à toi, tu m'obsédais. Dès que j'ai pu, je suis revenu et j'ai demandé ta compagnie. Mais je t'avoue que je m'attendais pas à… à être mis devant mes souvenirs de façon aussi brutale…  
- Je… je sais pas… je sais plus où j'en suis… je sais pas quoi dire…  
- Y a rien à dire… je t'ai retrouvé, c'est tout ce qui compte… mais si tu veux plus qu'on se voit…  
- Non ! Syd ! s'écria Camus en relevant brusquement la tête et plantant son regard limpide dans ceux de son amant. Non, je… Ça fait beaucoup, là… Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour… pour encaisser tout ça…  
- Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien dire ? Comme un voleur ?

Camus regardait les prunelles ambrées et chaudes qui l'observaient intensément. Que pouvait-il bien dire pour expliquer son attitude de l'époque.

- Je… j'étais jeune… stupide… Trop fier pour admettre que j'étais dans la merde et pour accepter qu'on m'aide. Pour moi, c'était comme si je mendiais. Et jamais un de Rasque de Laval ne mendierait quoi que se soit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste. Quand tu m'as payé pour la première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, ça m'a pas choqué plus que ça. Et de là, je me suis dit que je pourrais gagner de l'argent comme ça. C'était pas très reluisant, mais ça avait l'avantage de me faire rester dans les grands hôtels et à avoir l'illusion que je n'avais pas réduit mon train de vie. Bien sûr, j'ai accumulé les dettes. C'est là que j'ai rencontré la Balance. On a fait connaissance et il m'a proposé de régler mes créances si je travaillais pour lui. Ça fait deux ans maintenant, un peu plus peut-être.

Syd attira Camus contre lui et celui-ci se lova dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de bien-être. Ce que le monde peut être petit, quand on y pense. Combien de chances, ces deux là, avaient-ils de se revoir ? Surtout résidant l'un aux antipodes de l'autre. Fallait-il y voir un signe ? Peut-être… Pourquoi pas ? Camus releva la tête et regarda son vieil ami.

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit quelque chose que…  
- … j'ai dit que tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, le coupa Syd, devinant instantanément à quoi Camus faisait allusion.  
- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
- Je ne l'aurais pas dit. Il y a longtemps que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Jamais je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie si tu n'étais pas parti ou si j'avais pu te retrouver… Et malgré le temps, mon accident, tout ça, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Ils sont toujours là. Ils ont toujours été là… Et ils seront toujours là…  
- Comment as-tu pu m'aimer ? Avec le recul, je sais que j'étais imbuvable comme type. Arrogant, fier, hautain, dédaigneux même et…  
- Ce n'était qu'une façade, moi j'avais vu ton vrai visage derrière ce masque que tu t'obstinais à porter. Tu es gentil, généreux, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a causé ta perte, cultivé. Tu as un humour subtil, tu as l'esprit vif, tu es passionné et c'est ce Camus là que j'aime éperdument.

Syd se pencha et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Camus qui répondit, affamé, à ce baiser. Pendant quelques minutes, plus rien n'existait pour eux, sauf l'autre, sauf celui qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras.

- Si tu venais vivre avec moi ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Viens vivre avec moi, Camus. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, même si tu l'as pas encore dit. Y a rien qui te retienne ici ! Viens avec moi !  
- Syd je… c'est pas possible… je suis lié au Sanctuaire pour un bon moment encore. Je ne suis pas libre de le quitter comme ça.  
- Tu dois encore de l'argent à la Balance ?

L'hôte hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

- Je rachète ta dette. A combien se monte-t-elle ?  
- Non ! Syd ! C'est à toi que je devrais de l'argent et ça je n'veux pas !  
- Je trouverais un moyen pour que tu me rembourses, minauda le Finlandais en roulant sur lit et le corps de Camus qu'il recommença à embrasser. Mais pas avec de l'argent…  
- Syd… Je peux pas accepter… Moi aussi je t'aime, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, mais… je me sentirais…  
- Insulté ?  
- Oui ! C'est ça !  
- Très bien ! J'ai besoin d'un traducteur japonais. Je t'embauche et je retiendrais ce que tu me dois sur ta paye, tous les mois.  
- Un traducteur japonais ?  
- Les Editions Zeta vont ouvrir un département mangas. C'était la raison de mon dernier voyage. J'ai rencontré des éditeurs ici. Il faudra traduire les œuvres originales pour pouvoir les publier. Et là, je vais discuter certains contrats et probablement en signer. Je t'offre un job ! Qu'est-ce t'en penses ?  
- Mais je parle pas le finlandais, enfin !  
- Mais l'anglais, oui ! C'est destiné au marché anglo-saxon !

Camus fixait son amant, complètement éberlué. Lui qui, deux heures plus tôt était encore dans les vaps, lui parlait maintenant de son avenir avec une énergie incroyable. De leur avenir, de travailler avec lui, pour lui, d'avoir un salaire pour honorer la dette qu'il voulait racheter à Dohko. Ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Il se dégagea et se leva. Il marcha vers la grande baie vitrée entrouverte qui laissait entrer l'air tiède de la nuit. Tokyo avait revêtu son costume nocturne et scintillait de mille feux. L'hôte n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente. Tout ça était si brusque, si rapide. Il se sentait pris dans un tourbillon infernal où il ne contrôlait plus rien et ça, ça lui faisait peur. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher de façon certaine, l'amour de Syd. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

- Laisse-moi quelques jours pour y penser, murmura Camus après avoir repris un peu ses esprits. J'ai besoin de penser à tout ça.  
- Prends ton temps, mais je te préviens, je ne tolèrerai pas de refus…

L'hôte revint s'asseoir sur le lit. Les deux hommes se sourirent et s'enlacèrent à nouveau…

Camus n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil. Syd avait rapidement sombré dans les bras de Morphée après leur dernière étreinte, mais la proposition qu'il lui avait faite, n'arrêtait pas de tourner et tourner dans sa tête. Ce serait bon d'accepter, de vivre avec Syd, de construire quelque chose. De plus, il pourrait exercer une acticité intéressante. Camus était doué pour les langues. Bien sûr il parlait français, mais également anglais, russe et japonais. Il les écrivait aussi. Alors pourquoi ne pas mettre ses connaissances au service de la littérature, même si des mangas ne sont pas exactement du Proust ou de l'Hemingway. Et il serait libéré du Sanctuaire. Pas qu'il regrettait ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs années, mais c'était plus le fait qu'il devait de l'argent à Dohko qui le gênait.

Il regarda Syd, qui dormait paisiblement. Il l'aimait tant. Il ne voulait plus le voir sortir de sa vie. Plus jamais. Sa décision fut prise. Il se pencha sur son amant et déposa un baiser sur front. Il caressa doucement sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, celui-ci se décide à ouvrir un œil.

- C'est d'accord ! murmura-t-il en le couvant du regard.  
- Comment ?  
- J'ai dit d'accord ! répéta Camus. Je pars avec toi ! Je quitte le Sanctuaire et je travaille pour toi comme traducteur.

Syd se souleva sur un bras, encore mal réveillé, mais certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je travaillerai pour toi, et je t'aimerai en silence…, chuchota-t-il en embrassant son homme.  
- Jamais ! On s'aimera au grand jour ! Tout le monde saura à quel point nous nous aimons ! On va former une équipe formidable toi et moi ! Si on partait demain ?  
- Laisse-moi le temps de prévenir la Balance. Il va falloir que tu paies ma dette.  
- Je vais donc rencontrer ce mystérieux homme qui est ton patron… pour encore quelques heures.  
- Non, tu ne le verras pas, mais certainement son bras droit.  
- Ça devrait me suffire si ça me permet de te libérer d'eux.  
- Je ne suis pas leur prisonnier, juste leur débiteur.  
- Plus pour longtemps…

* * *

_Mercredi 13 juin, Star Hill Hôtel…_

Milo reçut un appel d'Ikki Sakashita qui lui demandait si Kanon pouvait le contacter. Il se déplaça jusque chez les jumeaux pour faire la commission et avoir des explications. Curieux comme une chatte, il ne se gêna pas pour interroger son compatriote.

- Je suis certain que c'est parce qu'il veut que je contacte Benetnash pour qu'on dîne avec lui, répondit Kanon en enfilant une veste sport d'un blanc immaculé, sur un jeans des plus avantageux. De toute façon, je devais le rappeler cet après-midi.  
- Tu vas encore accompagner Sakashita ? T'as pas de contrat !  
- T'es jaloux ? fit malicieusement le cadet des jumeaux.  
- C'est pas ça… je trouve que tu acceptes beaucoup de contrats avec lui… mais là j'étais pas au courant…  
- Tu peux même dire tous. J'aime bien ce type. Mais je crois que là, il ne va plus beaucoup penser à moi… Et de toute façon, c'est pas un contrat.  
- Pourquoi y penserait plus à toi ?  
- Je suis presque sûr qu'il est très attiré par Mime… et que c'est réciproque…  
- On risque donc de perdre deux clients si c'est deux là se plaisent. Tu en es conscient ?  
- Evidement… mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les sentiments ne se commandent pas !

Tout en parlant les deux hommes étaient arrivé au restaurant français "Le Versailles", celui-là même où Kanon et Saga avaient été testés par Camus, à leur arrivée au Sanctuaire. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent à déjeuner.

- Kanon, on n'est pas une agence matrimoniale, poursuivit Milo avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.  
- Non, ça c'est bien certain. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'fasse ? Que j'dise à Ikki que Mime ne veut pas dîner avec nous ? Qu'il est brusquement reparti au Danemark ? Alors qu'il a bien vu la déception dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a dû refuser l'invitation ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Milo savait bien qu'il était impossible de lutter contre le destin. Il y avait eu d'abord Jacinto qui les avait quittés lorsqu'il avait rencontré Aïoros. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Mû, parti avec Myu, le peintre et sculpteur Autrichien. Maintenant ce n'était pas un hôte qui les quittait, mais deux clients qui se rencontraient et qui n'auraient plus besoin des services du Sanctuaire si les choses se passaient bien entre eux.

- Non… finit par souffler le remplaçant de Shion, bien conscient que les choses ne pouvaient pas toujours être sous contrôle.  
- De plus Ikki connait et aime beaucoup la musique de Mime. Quand il a su qu'il était au Japon pour une série de concerts, il m'a immédiatement contacté pour que je l'accompagne. Quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai appelé Mime pour avoir des places.  
- T'as le téléphone de Mime ? s'étonna Milo.  
- C'est lui qui me l'a donné…  
- Kanon, tu connais pourtant les règles. Pas de coordonnées priv…  
- … et je vais l'appeler tout à l'heure pour lui proposer ce dîner à trois ! le coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.  
- A trois ? Kanon !  
- T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. Je dirais à Ikki que je les rejoins au resto et ensuite j'appellerai Mime pour m'excuser de mon absence. Je trouverai bien une excuse…

Milo le regarda, stupéfait.

- Tu vas jouer les entremetteurs avec ces deux là ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? T'as pas vu la lueur dans leurs yeux quand je les ai présenté… Moi oui ! Et je peux te dire que Mime ne va tarder à quitter le Danemark pour s'installer au Japon…  
- Je ne connaissais pas ce coté manipulateur chez toi !  
- Bien sûr que si… Comment crois-tu que j'ai ramené Saga au Sanctuaire après notre petit voyage à travers le Japon ? Et avec mon frère, c'est trop facile ! Je l'connais par cœur… Je lui ai laissé la bride sur le cou quelques jours avant de… titiller la corde sensible. Je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à son envie dévorante de peut-être revoir Kouros. Même si je n'aime du tout ce type, il était la clé pour qu'on revienne ici.

Il porta le verre de vin à ses lèvres et regarda Milo par-dessus. Ses yeux étaient rieurs, il était content d'avoir surpris son ami. Ils terminèrent leur repas en discutant de tout et de rien, puis Milo regagna son bureau. Kanon décida de faire du lèche-vitrine au troisième étage de la galerie marchande, celle qui abritait un magasin de vêtements en cuir.

Il sortit son téléphone et appela Mime tout en louchant sur un long manteau de style Matrix.

- C'est Kanon ! J'te dérange ?  
_- Jamais tu ne me dérangeras. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?  
_- Tu devais me dire quel était ton emploi du temps pour que l'on puisse dîner avec Ikki.  
_- C'est exact. _J_e suis libre demain soir et vendredi soir.  
_- Très bien. Je vais contacter Ikki pour l'informer afin qu'il puisse lui aussi s'organiser…  
_- Très bien…Kanon ?  
_- Oui ?  
_- Je… euh… comment…  
_- Tu veux savoir quel genre d'homme il est ? sourit le Grec, plus que jamais convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix.  
_- Eh bien… ça m'éviterait de faire des gaffes. Je sais que les Japonais sont très protocolaires…  
_- Ikki est un homme très simple. Le protocole, il le respecte à la lettre dans les affaires. Quand il s'agit de sa vie privée, il est beaucoup plus relax. Sois toi-même et tout se passera bien.  
_- Il m'a donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui veut tout gérer et contrôler…  
_- C'est vrai, réplique le Grec qui avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. Vu l'entreprise qu'il dirige, il vaut mieux. Ça déteint peut-être un peu sur sa vie sociale et familiale. Par exemple, il veut toujours savoir tout ce que fait son petit frère qui a pourtant dix-neuf ans.  
_- Je vois… C'est donc un client à toi… comme je l'ai été…  
_- C'est exact…  
_- Tu as… effectué plusieurs contrats… avec lui…  
_- Oui…, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très bien. C'est en partie grâce à lui que ma côte est à un tel niveau aujourd'hui… et à toi aussi…  
_- Ah ! Tu sembles vraiment beaucoup l'apprécier…  
_- C'est vrai, mais tu verras par toi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis certain qu'il aimera ce dîné.  
_- Tu crois ?  
_- C'est si important pour toi ? demanda Kanon qui soupçonna soudain autre chose derrière ces questions.  
- Mime, que s'passe-t-il ? insista l'hôte.  
_- Eh bien…_ commença le Danois, hésitant,_ après la soirée que toi et moi avons passée ensemble, je n'ai plus… enfin, je n'ai pas osé…  
_- Tu n'as pas eu d'autres amants ? demanda Kanon, interloqué.  
_- Non… C'est dur de trouver quelqu'un qui te vailles…  
_- Et tu vois en Ikki un amant potentiel ?  
_- Euh…, je n'sais pas… pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, c'est la première fois que j'en ressens l'envie… depuis toi…_

Kanon ne savait trop s'il devait se sentir flatté ou effrayé. Etre à ce point apprécié d'un client avait des avantages et des inconvénients. Pour les premiers, c'était l'assurance d'une rentrée d'argent, pour les seconds, c'était se voir harcelé de manière obsessionnelle. Mais avec Mime, il n'y avait aucun risque.

- Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que s'il te plait, alors n'hésite pas. Séduis-le. Il est franc et droit. Il a le cœur sur la main et beaucoup de sensibilité. Tu verras pendant le dîné, c'est quelqu'un qui gagne à être connu. Fais-moi confiance…

Après avoir raccroché, il appela Ikki Sakashita dont Milo lui avait donné le numéro. Celui-ci décida du lendemain soir pour ce dîné. Kanon décela de l'impatience dans ce choix. Il eut droit aussi à une foule de questions sur Mime, ce qui acheva de le persuader qu'il avait bien fait de mettre ces deux là face à face. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réserver le restaurant, pour trois, bien sûr, et à jouer les abonnés absents.

Très content de lui, il entra finalement dans la boutique et se paya ce magnifique manteau en cuir qui le faisait rêver depuis plusieurs jours… Son frère aussi allait l'adorer… Il sourit en imaginant Saga en train de lui demander de lui prêter… Une petite pointe de tristesse lui chatouilla le cœur. C'est qu'il lui manquait Saga, il avait hâte qu'il rentre…

* * *

_Las Vegas, Caesar's Palace, début de soirée…_

Saori avait revêtue une robe parme faite de multiples voiles vaporeux. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon sophistiqué qui laissait échapper quelques mèches sur sa nuque et ses épaules. A son cou, un torque en or brillait de mille feux, assortit à ses boucles d'oreilles, ses bracelets et une bague à son annulaire droit. Un anneau taillé dans du jade orné de l'idéogramme du tigre en or incrusté, symbole de la famille Kido, ornait son index gauche. Dohko le lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait terminé ses études linguistiques. Elle ne la quittait jamais. Sa pochette en soie de la même couleur que sa robe à la main, elle allait se rendre au casino lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Un soupir d'agacement lui échappa. Jabu devait encore venir lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa soirée.

- Julian ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
- Bonsoir… Je vous dérange peut-être. Vous alliez sortir…  
- Vous ne me dérangez pas. J'allais au casino. Mais je vous en prie, entrez un moment.  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir contacté, fit-il en entrant, restant respectueusement dans le hall avec l'attitude de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à se faire pardonner.  
- Vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
- Un Perrier, répondit-il en la suivant tandis qu'elle ouvrait le bar pour prendre une petite bouteille verte au ventre rebondi.  
- Je vous avais dit que j'étais ici pour affaire, mais je n'imaginais pas que les négociations dureraient aussi longtemps.  
- Asseyez-vous… J'espère au moins qu'elles ont abouties.  
- Eh bien, ça pourrait être plus mal engagé… Ça c'est terminé très tard et j'ai dormi presque toute la journée. Je ne me suis réveillé qu'il y a deux heures à peine.  
- Je vois à votre mine que vous avez l'air un peu déboussolé. Voulez-vous que nous allions nous promener ? L'air du soir vous fera du bien…  
- C'est une bonne idée… Allons-y ! sourit-il en terminant sa boisson.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, une main saisit son bras et la fit pivoter. Deux bras l'enlacèrent et le baiser auquel elle ne résista pas fut probablement le plus sensuel et le plus torride qu'ils aient échangé jusqu'à présent. Instinctivement, Saori noua ses bras autour du cou de Julian et se serra contre lui.

- Vous m'avez manqué… lui chuchota-t-il en déposant un autre baiser dans son cou.  
- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué…

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, épousant d'avantage son corps avec le sien. Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge du jeune homme. Il l'écarta et plongea ses yeux d'océan déchaîné dans le bleu calme et voilé de ceux de la jeune femme.

- Si nous continuons ainsi, je ne réponds plus de rien… murmura-t-il d'une rauque, chargée de désir contenu depuis bien trop de jours.  
- Qui vous le demande… souffla-t-elle en se jetant à son cou avec une certaine brusquerie qui témoignait du même désir qu'elle voyait luire dans les prunelles qui la dévoraient.

Ce fut elle qui commença à le dévêtir en faisant glisser la veste de son costume sur le sol. Leurs gestes devinrent plus impatients, plus saccadés. Elle déboutonna sa chemise alors qu'il se débattait avec la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle avait ôté ses chaussures en les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied. Sa robe tomba sur ses chevilles. Julian se figea et recula légèrement pour la regarder. Elle ne portait qu'un slip en dentelle blanche. Il déglutit avec difficulté, les sourcils froncés, une expression d'adoration dans le regard.

- Tu es si belle… souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Il revint vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les fit descendre délicieusement lentement jusqu'à ses hanches. Il glissa ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement et commença à le faire glisser. Elle releva la tête. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avec une force incroyable. Sans se quitter des yeux, Julian s'accroupit devant elle pour enlever ce dernier obstacle à la vision qui venait de capturer définitivement son cœur. Il se redressa et à son tour, elle le dénuda entièrement de la même façon. La force qu'elle avait sentie dans ses bras se retrouvait dans le corps qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle avait côtoyé des hommes à la beauté rare et sculpturale, mais Julian n'avait rien à leur envier. Même les statues grecques en auraient pleuré de jalousie. Avec une infinie tendresse et des gestes débordant d'un respect dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable, Julian prit Saori dans ses bras. Elle nicha son visage dans le cou chaud et respira son odeur d'homme qu'elle percevait derrière l'eau de toilette. Il les conduisit jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Elle l'attira immédiatement à elle.

Leurs gestes furent plus calmes, chacun découvrait le corps de l'autre. Leurs respirations un peu haletantes, balayaient leurs visages, leurs peaux. Julian ressentait un violent désir lui tordre le ventre, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux. Il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser mais elle était encore sauvage et le serait certainement toujours. Il prit un sein en coupe dans sa main, embrassa la peau d'une douceur et d'une finesse stupéfiante. Il posa ses lèvres sur la pointe qui durcit instantanément alors qu'un adorable gémissement lui parvenait. Contre ses hanches, celles de Saori s'étaient mises en mouvement, le rendant fou. Ses mains appuyèrent leurs caresses. Puis il sentit les cuisses chaudes s'ouvrir en une invitation muette et irrésistible. Alors qu'il allait la posséder, d'un brusque coup de rein, elle se plaça sur lui et lui accorda enfin le droit de lui faire l'amour.

C'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. C'est elle qui décidait de tout. Il se laissait mener où elle le voulait. Lorsqu'ils ne formèrent plus qu'un, une vague de plaisir les submergea un instant. Ils laissèrent un cri sortir de leur gorge, conscients que ce qui se passait entre eux était… magique. Saori se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa puis elle leva les bras et défit son chignon. Ses longs cheveux parme cascadèrent sur son corps l'enveloppant d'un voile soyeux. Elle se redressa et se mit à bouger ses hanches. Julian ferma les yeux.

Saori voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas de ses femmes qui se laissent dominer par leur partenaire simplement parce que la nature a distribué les rôles de cette façon. En même temps, elle se montrait fragile, comme si elle avait besoin d'être protégée. Elle jouait sur les deux tableaux et Julian semblait apprécier à en juger par les gémissements qui commençaient à sortir de sa bouche. D'un geste vif, il l'attrapa par les bras et la fit tomber sur lui pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Il accompagna ses mouvements et la jeune femme soupira bruyamment de plaisir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour se perdre et mieux se retrouver, leurs mains se cherchaient, s'étreignaient puis se relâchaient pour parcourir leurs corps en sueur et frissonnants de volupté.

Le jeune homme la bloqua par la taille et roula sur elle. C'était à lui, maintenant, de lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il plongea dans le corps arqué sous lui, tendu par la jouissance qui montait sans cesse. A nouveau, il se laissa culbuter, mais cette fois il resta assis, les mains caressant son dos et ses hanches, sa bouche dévorant ses seins.

Dans leurs esprits surchauffés, quelque chose était en train de naître et de faire son chemin. Quelque chose d'inattendu, quelque chose qui allait les surprendre brutalement, sans prévenir. Quelque chose d'incontrôlable…

Prenant appui sur les épaules de Julian, Saori amplifia ses mouvements. Leurs gémissements devinrent des cris. Il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'il couvrit de baisers. Sentant arriver la fin de leur étreinte, elle lui releva la tête et l'embrassa encore. Chacun recueillit sur les lèvres de l'autre le cri de plaisir ultime qui les broya dans son tourbillon violent de sensations inégalées jusqu'à présent, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Julian retomba sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui. Lentement, leurs cœurs reprirent un rythme normal, temps pendant lequel ils savourèrent ce moment si particulier. Puis il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder. La lumière des chevets donnait à ses yeux une couleur d'un bleu presque violet, encore voilé par le plaisir. Il l'observa quelques secondes.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, en la fixant intensément comme s'il voulait qu'elle lise la vérité dans son âme.

Elle sourit à peine, un sourire heureux. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui brillèrent au bord de ses paupières. Elle prit une brusque inspiration, remarquant alors qu'à la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle avait arrêté de respirer.

- Et je t'aime aussi, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Elle enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le cou de son amant et pleura doucement… de bonheur…

Sous la douche, Julian se demandait comment une chose pareille avait pu lui arriver. Lui qui n'avait été jusqu'à présent, qu'un profiteur en ce qui concernait les plaisirs de la chair, voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à cette jeune femme endormie dans la chambre à coté. Quand il se projetait dans l'avenir, il la voyait à ses cotés. Même quand ses projections l'envoyaient très loin dans le futur… C'était une très étrange sensation…

Saori avait senti Julian se lever. Le bruit de la douche la rassura. Elle avait craint un moment que les mots qu'ils s'étaient répétés toute la nuit ne fussent rien d'autre que des paroles vides et creuses. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir puis sentit le lit s'affaisser quelque secondes plus tard. Une main fraîche lui caressa le dos.

- Mon cœur, murmura Julian pour ne pas le réveiller brutalement.

Il déposa un baiser entre les omoplates et sa main gagna le flanc. Elle sourit, battit des paupières et se tourna entre les draps.

- Bonjour mon ange, dit encore le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser.  
- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle en s'étirant comme un chat.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Divinement bien.  
- Il n'est pas trop tard, que veux-tu pour ton petit-déjeuner ?  
- Toi ! s'écria-t-elle en riant et l'attirant sur le lit.  
- Comment résister à telle invitation ? Mais avant… dit-il en reprenant brusquement son sérieux.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille, un peu surprise  
- Ça va peut-être te paraître stupide mais… j'arrête pas d'y penser et…  
- Et ?  
- Saori, est ce que tu…

L'héritière de la famille Kido ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux tous ronds. Jamais, elle ne se serait attendue à une telle requête !

* * *

_Jeudi 14 juin, bureau de Shion, vers 14h00…_

Milo crut un moment qu'il avait reçu le Star Hill et tous les autres hôtels du Groupe Kido sur la tête. Camus venait de lui raconter toute l'histoire. De lui annoncer sa décision de quitter le Sanctuaire. Le Grec observait les deux hommes assis en face de lui, se demandant s'il rêvait éveillé ou si c'était bien là, la réalité. Il préféra appeler la Balance.

- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il à Camus avant de composer le numéro sur son portable.  
- _Acceptes tout ce qu'ils veulent, _lui ordonna Dohko. _De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. Je verrai plus tard pour les détails.  
_- Milo, j'aimerai savoir combien je dois encore à la Balance, exactement, lui demanda Camus, espérant ainsi abréger son coup de fil.  
- Plus grand-chose, répondit enfin celui-ci refermant le clapet de son mobile et regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel était affiché le dossier du Vicomte. Plus grand-chose si l'on considère ce que tu devais en arrivant.  
- Et ça se monte à combien, insista Syd qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
- Vingt-trois mille deux-cent trente euros.

Le Finlandais ouvrit de grands yeux, s'interrogeant sur la somme de départ. Il faudra qu'il demande à Camus.

- Comment voulez-vous être payé ?  
- Laissons nos secrétaires se charger de ces détails…, fit Milo en balayant l'air d'un geste nonchalant de la main.  
- Très bien… Me permettez-vous d'utiliser votre ordinateur quelques minutes ?  
- Je vous en prie.

Milo céda sa place et s'approcha de Camus.

- Tu es bien certain de ce que tu fais ? lui murmura-t-il en le clouant du regard.  
- Oh oui ! Tu crois que je suis incapable d'aimer ?  
- J'avoue que je t'ai connu toujours tellement détaché de tout que j'en suis venu à douter de ta capacité à éprouver des sentiments… Malgré l'histoire que tu m'as racontée l'autre fois, je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux à ce point.  
- Ce qui prouve que tu me connais bien mal…  
- Camus, t'as jamais voulu te laisser suffisamment approcher pour qu'on te connaisse justement. On a fait qu'interpréter ton attitude envers nous et notre activité.  
- Eh bien vous avez mal interprété !  
- Tu vois ? Tu te retranches encore derrière cette froideur ! C'est toi qui nous as tenus à distance !  
- Peut-être, finit par avouer le Français en baissant les yeux. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie et celle-ci en fut certainement une de plus. Mais je sais que ce que je fais maintenant n'en est pas une…  
- Voilà, j'ai terminé. Je vous remercie. Dites… Cet hôtel appartient au Groupe Kido. Le PDG sait-il qu'il héberge les bureaux d'une agence d'escort ?  
- Nous louons cette suite à l'année, expliqua Milo en revenant à son ordinateur et réprimant un petit rire. Ce que nous y faisons relève de la vie privée. Il n'y a rien d'illégal…  
- Si vous l'dites…  
- C'est terminé. Tu ne nous dois plus rien.  
- Si, j'aurai toujours une dette envers vous, fit Camus. Une dette morale. Je sais que je n'ai pas été quelqu'un de facile à vivre, mais vous m'avez toujours entouré de votre amitié et de votre affection. Même si je ne le montrais pas, je les ressentais et c'est ce qui m'a réchauffé le cœur et permis tenir le coup quand j'étais mal dans ma tête. Pour ça, je serais éternellement votre débiteur.

La gorge de Milo se serra. En trois pas il fut près de Camus qu'il prit dans ses bras. Le Français lui rendit son étreinte avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Ne nous oublie pas, lui intima le Grec, les yeux brillant de larmes. Donne-nous de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Syd en souriant. Je lui rappellerai moi-même qu'il a, ici, des amis à qui il va manquer. Et puis, si mon projet avec les éditeurs Japonais marche bien, et c'est en très bonne voie, il reviendra souvent pour négocier avec eux.  
- Tu crois pas que tu t'avances un peu, là ? protesta Camus.  
- Les choses risquent d'aller très vite et bientôt tu auras tellement de travail que tu vas peut-être regretter d'avoir accepté ma proposition.  
- L'avenir nous le dira. Milo, embrasse les autres pour moi et remercie-les. Je vous donnerai mes coordonnées dès que je serai installé. Dis à Shion… J'aimerais qu'un jour, il m'appelle… s'il ne m'en veut plus trop…  
- Compte sur moi… Et pour toutes tes affaires ?  
- J'enverrai des hommes à moi pour se charger de ça, si vous êtes d'accord, intervint Syd en regardant le Français qui acquiesça de la tête. Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire avec, en plus, un déménagement.  
- Non, c'est très bien. Vous allez donc repartir tout de suite ? demanda encore Milo.  
- Dans quelques jours. J'ai encore des rendez-vous d'affaires et je veux que Camus se mette dans le bain le plus rapidement possible.  
- C'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, murmura celui-ci. Puis, plantant son regard de glace dans les lacs de Milo : "Merci… pour tout…"

La porte se referma sur un homme que Milo ne connaissait pas si bien que ça finalement. Une pointe de regret lui piqua le cœur. Il regarda le panneau de bois, une larme coula sur sa joue. L'entrée de Dohko le tira de ses pensées.

- Tu t'attendais à ça ? lui demanda le Grec.  
- Non. J'aurais aimé qu'il nous en parle en privé, j'aurais bien tenté de le faire mieux réfléchir.  
- Dohko, tu ne peux pas lui interdire d'aimer et d'être aimé. Regarde Jacinto, Mû. Eux aussi, il a fallu les laisser partir du Sanctuaire.  
- Mouais, je sais… Tiens, en parlant de départ, nous avons un retour qui s'annonce !  
- Ah bon ? Qui ?  
- Johan ! Je l'ai eu tout à l'heure au téléphone. Il ne supporte plus la Baronne de Polaris. Son contrat arrive à son terme et il ne veut pas le renouveler.  
- Pourtant c'est un excellent contrat.  
- Oui, mais c'est ça, où il la tue ! Elle lui sort des yeux ! Donc si elle appelle, tu sais ce que tu dois lui dire.  
- Shion est allé voir Eris ? demanda encore le Grec.  
- Oui, souffla Dohko à qui les révélations inattendues de son bras droit revinrent brutalement en mémoire et dont il n'avait pas reparlé, attendant d'avoir plus d'informations.  
- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire, poursuivit Milo.  
- Moi aussi…

Mais ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) "The fight of Shun of Andromeda" Il s'agit du morceau que Mime joue à la harpe lorsqu'il combat Shun à Asgard avant qu'Ikki n'intervienne.


End file.
